Yo elijo proteger
by seba1005
Summary: Cada quien tiene su historia… nuestra vida no puede simplificarse a solo tres meros libros. Muchas cosas sucedieron, las cuales nos marcaron de distintas maneras al igual que las relatadas en la trilogía. Pero ahora es el turno de contar una historia en particular, una historia que cambiará la forma de pensar de cierto ser, el cual descubrirá que es lo que realmente quiere y desea.
1. Buscando erróneamente la soledad

¡Hola a todos!, mi nombre es Ryo, y no… no soy mi abuelo; y sí… un pokémon como yo también puede aprender a escribir y leer.

Mi padre al final me dejó leer los borradores de mi abuelo (luego de ver "misteriosamente" cientos de veces la pequeña historia de él y mi madre, para dejarlos a mi cuidado después de ver que nada "peligroso" estaba escrito en ellos).

Intentaré de a poco colocarlos con el resto de la trilogía, pero para ser honesto los borradores están bastante desordenados cronológicamente hablando, por lo que partiré explicando al inicio en que época transcurre la historia cada vez que vayan apareciendo.

Sé que quizás algunos querrán conocer la historia de mi padre y madre, pero eso tendrá que esperar; hay muchas otras buenas anécdotas que mi abuelo escribió y quiero reescribirlas y dejarlas lo mejor escritas posibles antes de empezar con esa otra historia llena de besuqueos y cariñitos (aún tengo pesadillas luego de leer ese pequeño "fragmento" T-T…).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno… La historia que veremos ahora transcurre meses después de que mis tíos nacieran, más o menos al inicio del lapso de los 15 años que ocurren entre el libro "Aura floreciente" y "Aura de la deidad", esta historia nos abre a un mundo lleno de incógnitas que mi abuelo nunca mencionó en su libro, y es por ello que decidí empezar por esta.

Sin más que decir… aquí comienza el capítulo del primer tomo "Yo elijo proteger".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El invierno nuevamente volvía a hacerse presente en nuestro hogar, a la vez que una exquisita paz rondaba en nuestra casa; las mercaderías se habían entregado, y Harumi junto con Hanako ya habían terminado de ayudar a Hina en su tienda.

Nos encontrábamos completamente tranquilos en aquel ambiente, era viernes en la tarde por aquel entonces, y cada uno de nosotros reposaba a su manera…

Las frías temperaturas típicas de la estación no nos afectaban en lo más mínimo dentro de nuestro hogar, la chimenea estaba encendida, a la vez que yo junto con Harumi y Takeru nos encontrábamos al lado de la misma, mientras que yo cargaba a Takeshi en mis brazos, el cual simplemente estaba despierto a la vez que tenía una mirada curiosa a todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Ya para ese entonces Harumi había dejado preparando una rica sopa de verduras para la cena, a la vez que Takeru y yo habíamos colocado los platos y manteles por lo mismo, por lo que simplemente nos sentamos al lado de la chimenea para relajarnos por unos momentos antes de que la sopa estuviese lista.

Harumi dejaba caer levemente su cansada cabeza en mi hombro, mientras que Takeru simplemente apoyaba su espalda en la pared a pocos centímetros de nosotros, a la vez que nos observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados y a la vez con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa ante la obvia tranquilidad en la que estábamos todos imbuidos.

El sonido leve de una puerta abriéndose se escucha, a lo que todos giramos con curiosidad nuestras cabezas, para notar a Yoshiro saliendo en silencio de la habitación de Haruko y Hiyori.

—¿Cómo están?— preguntó con una sonrisa Harumi, a la vez que Yoshiro cerraba la puerta en silencio de igual manera.

—"Está bien, ahora está dormida, Haruko está a punto de, y Hanako cuida de ambas, me pidió que buscara un pañal nuevo para Hiyori"— dijo en un gruñido normal el Zoroark, a lo que yo le traduzco a Harumi, haciendo que esta se exaltara levemente, luego de ser aquello lo único que dijo el pokémon.

—Tonto… no pregunté solo por ellas— dijo un poco dolida y fastidiada Harumi, al notar que el Zoroark no había dicho como estaba él.

Yoshiro simplemente abre levemente un poco más sus ojos, a lo que simplemente los entrecierra, mientras que un leve rubor emerge de sus mejillas.

—"Estoy… cómodo"— dijo tímidamente en un gruñido Yoshiro, a lo que yo sonrío levemente al igual que Takeru, para después explicarle a Harumi y obtener la misma reacción.

—Me alegro…— dijo con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados mi esposa, a la vez que Yoshiro sonreía levemente de igual manera, para después continuar con su caminar hacia nuestra habitación, a lo que casi al instante y sorpresivamente Harumi cambia su rostro por uno más preocupado y asustado, para después llamar la atención del Zoroark al darse cuenta de lo obvio que pretendía hacer el pokémon.

—¡Espera!— dijo asustada Harumi a la vez que se separaba de mi lado, extrañándonos a todos, mientras que detenía el andar del Zoroark a la vez— Y-Yo buscaré los pañales— dijo un poco nerviosa Harumi, a lo que Yoshiro solamente levanta una ceja en señal de no saber lo que ocurría— vigila la sopa por mí, ¿Puedes?— preguntó Harumi con una sonrisa al final, disimulando lo más posible su obvio nerviosismo, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente asiente en un suspiro, ya sabiendo que tampoco serviría de nada el negarse.

—Oye…— comienza a hablar Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro seguía su camino, pensando que Takeru hablaba con Harumi.

—¿No crees que es un poco peligroso el que lo hagas solo?— preguntó el Lucario, a lo que Yoshiro se queda quieto por unos segundos, notando y asombrándose a la vez de algo que nunca había escuchado por parte del padre de Haruko:

Preocupación.

—Es cierto…— dije a la vez que me giraba con total normalidad hacia el Zoroark, a lo que empiezo a dar señales de levantarme— déjame acostar a Takeshi en su habitación y te ayu…— iba a seguir hablando pero la voz de Harumi me detiene.

—No es necesario, él sabe…— dijo con total normalidad y seriedad mi esposa, a lo que me quedo estático de momento al igual que Takeru, ya que este de igual manera comenzaba a levantarse con las mismas intenciones de ayudar— hace unos meses me pidió que le enseñara, para gustarle más a…— iba a seguir diciendo Harumi, a lo que todos en la habitación teníamos nuestro pelaje y pelo respectivamente completamente erizado ante el obvio nombre que iba a pronunciar, pero la pata en su boca de un Yoshiro completamente rojo la calla, exaltándola levemente, mientras que en su mirada únicamente pedía piedad.

Al fin y al cabo… en la otra habitación se podría escuchar.

—Ay no… _lo lamento_ — dijo un poco apenada susurrando al final Harumi, al darse cuenta del obvio error que casi comete, a la vez que el aún apenado Yoshiro apartaba su mano de la boca de Harumi, completamente cabizbajo por la vergüenza que sentía al haber revelado aún con más notoriedad lo que Takeru y yo sacábamos por conclusión hacía mucho tiempo.

Harumi simplemente observaba a Yoshiro, arrepintiéndose bastante por las palabras que había dicho, ya que, al fin y al cabo, el Zoroark prácticamente se había sincerado con ella en el momento en la que la encontró completamente sola meses atrás, comunicándose a base de puras señas y sonrojos en señal de la Riolu.

Yoshiro simplemente bajaba levemente sus orejas, a la vez que su boca temblaba ante lo apenado que se sentía en aquel momento. Obviamente todos en la casa menos la misma Haruko sabíamos lo que el Zoroark sentía por la misma, sin embargo nunca se había mencionado salir de la boca de ninguno de nosotros, por lo que Yoshiro simplemente sentía vergüenza en el momento en el que Harumi casi revela sus obvios sentimientos.

Los sentimientos de Yoshiro en ese momento eran obvios, a la vez que los celos se demostraban tanto en el rostro de Takeru como en el mío, completamente encabronados ante la obvia revelación.

Sin embargo… todos nosotros (incluido Yoshiro) nos exaltamos completamente cuando Harumi abraza al Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—N-No tengas vergüenza de nosotros…— dijo apenada y un poco triste Harumi, sintiéndose completamente mal al haber hecho que Yoshiro se avergonzara en aquella situación— no te vamos a juzgar en lo más mínimo— declaró mi esposa, mientras que tanto yo como Takeru estábamos completamente congelados y con la boca abierta hasta el suelo ante lo "seguras" de aquellas palabras.

Tanto Takeru como yo estuvimos a pocos segundos de explotar de los celos, mientras que Yoshiro dejaba escapar sin querer una pequeña lagrima por la vergüenza pasada, sonriéndole a la vez a Harumi, agradecido de igual manera el que ella lo apoyara, pero exaltándose levemente cuando nota un aura asesina emergiendo de la misma.

— _ **Todos lo vamos a apoyar y guardaremos su secreto… ¿Cierto?**_ _—_ dijo en un macabro susurro mi esposa hacia Takeru y a mí, con una actitud tan sombría y dominante que nos dejó completamente choqueados y asustados con solo presenciarlo.

—¡Bien!— cambió por completo su actitud Harumi, a uno mucho más alegre y tierna, dejándonos tanto a mi como a Takeru agotados y asustados con solo una muestra de su "poder"— Te dejo el resto de la comida a ti Yoshiro, yo por mientras cambiaré el pañal de Hiyori— sentenció mi dominante esposa, a lo que casi al instante se retira del lugar en busca de los pañales de nuestra hija.

Dejándonos tanto a mí como a Takeru (junto con Takeshi), a solas con Yoshiro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El perpetuo y cruel silencio abordaba el lugar… siendo interrumpido únicamente por las pequeñas explosiones de la leña quemándose en la chimenea, junto con el movimiento de la cuchara dentro de la olla con sopa que Yoshiro terminaba de preparar, a la vez que nos daba la espalda, sin querer darse la vuelta de igual manera.

No supimos que pensar en aquel momento… tanto Takeru como yo sabíamos que nuestro actuar no podría ser eterno; si bien nuestros celos nunca desaparecerían, no podíamos negarle a Yoshiro la libertad de sentir lo que él quisiera.

Tarde o temprano… tendríamos que aceptar los sentimientos del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fuerte sonido del choque de una cuchara de madera con la mesa nos deja perplejos a Takeru y a mí, a lo que fijamos nuestra mirada hacia dónde provenía el susodicho sonido, únicamente para ver como Yoshiro había parado de revolver la sopa, a la vez que su espalda temblaba ante lo que tenía pensado hacer en aquel instante.

Takeru y yo simplemente nos quedamos estáticos después de notar que el Zoroark se proponía a hacer algo luego de dejar de cocinar, a lo que simplemente lo observábamos con seriedad en nuestros ojos, esperando pacientes a la obvia opinión que Yoshiro quería demostrar.

Luego de otros tormentosos segundos de silencio, el temblor en la espalda de Yoshiro desapareció, a lo que este nos exalta cuando se gira violentamente hacia nosotros, con una mirada que derrochaba enojo e impotencia.

No decíamos nada, nos manteníamos estáticos y serios a la vez que Yoshiro comenzaba a caminar a paso firme hacia Takeru, apretando sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

Nunca esperamos que, una vez que Yoshiro estuvo a casi un metro de Takeru, este se arrodillara para después chocar con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo, alarmándonos bastante por la fuerza del golpe, a la vez que los temblores volvían a hacerse presente en el cuerpo del Zoroark.

—"¡Ta-Takeru!"— dijo en un débil gruñido, con intenciones de ser un grito, pero a un volumen mucho más bajo para no alarmar a los demás que estaban en las otras habitaciones, mientras que Yoshiro intentaba sacar todo el valor de sí, para lograr emitir aquellas palabras.

—" _E-Estoy cansado de todo esto…"—_ dijo ahora en un gruñido mucho más débil el arrodillado Zoroark, a la vez que yo observaba a Takeru, el cual simplemente miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y tranquilos a Yoshiro.

—"Haruko… ¡Me gusta! ¡¿Contento?!"— dijo encabronado y avergonzado Yoshiro, a la vez que alzaba su rostro hacia Takeru, con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules completamente abiertos ante su obvia declaración.

—" _Y no es sólo un gustar como "amiga"…"—_ decía ahora en susurros el aún avergonzado Yoshiro, a la vez que volvía a bajar su mirada— _"Creo que es muy linda… su forma de actuar, su forma de sonreír_ …"— volvía a decir en pausados gruñidos Yoshiro, a la vez que el rubor nuevamente volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas— _"me hace feliz cuando estoy a su lado"—_ Admitió ahora triste el Zoroark, a la vez que Takeru y yo manteníamos el silencio, extrañándonos de su repentina reacción.

—" _Sé… que quizás ella no sienta lo mismo…"_ — decía pausadamente, con el dolor de aquellas palabras clavándose en su corazón _—_ "Pero…"— volvía a decir ahora con una voz más seria y alta—"¡No quiero que sigan negándome el sentirlo!"— dijo ahora más fuerte Yoshiro, a la vez que una cruel lagrima cruzaba por su mejilla.

Un nuevo silencio se volvía a hacer presente en el lugar, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente no sabía que más decir en ese momento.

Takeru simplemente suspira, asustando levemente al Zoroark, pensando que el padre de su amiga saltaría hacia él para apalearlo en cualquier momento.

—Ven… salgamos un momento— dijo finalmente Takeru a la vez que se levantaba, alzando su mano hacia Yoshiro— y tampoco era necesario que te arrodillases tarado— volvió a decir levemente fastidiado Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro no sabía qué hacer ante tal reacción, esperándose algo completamente distinto, a lo que desvía su mirada ahora hacia mí.

—No es necesario que diga nada, él te dirá lo mismo que yo…— dije a la vez que me levantaba de igual manera, aún con Takeshi en brazos— yo me ocuparé de la comida, pero… ¿No crees que hará mucho frío Takeru?— pregunté sarcásticamente, a la vez que observaba como mi amigo aún seguía con la mirada puesta en Yoshiro.

—Dejó de nevar hace un rato… no nos pasará nada; necesito hablar a solas con él…— declaró el padre, a lo que yo simplemente sonrío a la vez que cerraba mis ojos.

—Está bien… suerte— dije finalmente, a lo que Yoshiro tragaba un poco de saliva ante lo último dicho por el Lucario, únicamente para finalmente tomar su mano y levantarse con la ayuda del mismo.

Ambos pokémon se miraron por unos segundos, a lo que Takeru, sin cambiar su serio mirar, comenzó a retirarse de la casa, al igual que Yoshiro.

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose retumba por toda la habitación, a lo que revuelvo levemente la sopa que Yoshiro había terminado de hacer para después bajar la intensidad de la llama de la cocina, y evitar que las verduras en la olla se recociesen.

—¿Así o más fisgonas?— dije al aire entre varias carcajadas a lo que tanto la puerta de mi habitación junto con la de Haruko y Hiyori comenzaban a abrirse, únicamente para dejar ver el cuerpo de Harumi junto con la de una apenada y feliz Hanako, las cuales habían estado pendientes de todo lo ocurrido.

—Será mejor que Takeru no diga estupideces…— dijo Harumi completamente seria, a la vez que, con una fuerza claramente apreciable, se tronaba los dedos de su mano derecha, colocándome levemente nervioso ante su actitud, mientras que Takeshi se había quedado dormido en mi brazo izquierdo.

Hanako se mantenía en silencio… únicamente observaba la puerta cerrada de la casa, pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar… cómo Yoshiro había descrito lo que sentía por su hija, a lo que la pokémon simplemente esbozaba una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa ante lo mismo.

La Lopunny giró levemente su rostro hacía donde estaban aún su Hiyori y su hija, esta última durmiendo a moco suelto, sin haber escuchado ninguna palabra por parte de su amigo, a la vez que Hiyori se mantenía estática, con la mirada puesta en el techo.

Cuando, de un momento a otro, la pequeña bebé comienza a llorar… despertando bruscamente a la Riolu que dormía al lado suyo.

—Es mi señal— dijo Harumi a la vez que traía consigo un pañal limpio en sus manos, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba su hija.

Hanako se había exaltado de igual manera luego de ver a Hiyori llorar, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de ella por alguna extraña razón… algo dentro de sí le decía que algo extraño ocurría, a la vez que Harumi pasaba al lado de ella con total normalidad, comenzando a su vez intentar tranquilizar a su hija, cambiándole lentamente el pañal.

—¿Ocurre algo Hanako?— le pregunté a la Lopunny, luego de notar como ella se había quedado con la mirada estancada en mi hija, demostrando en su aura un poco de preocupación e incomprensión, a lo que la preocupación ahora proveniente de mi esposa me llama aún más la atención, para después dejar de vigilar la olla y comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación de las niñas, únicamente para ver como Harumi ya estaba saliendo de la misma con su rostro completamente intranquilo a la vez que se dirigía nuevamente hacia nuestra habitación, con bastante prisa.

—Hiyori enfermó…— dijo al instante Harumi, a la vez que buscaba ahora los remedios que teníamos guardados en el botiquín en nuestro cuarto, dejándome completamente perplejo ante lo obvio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente… a la vez que la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor. Takeru se mantenía caminando delante de Yoshiro por un sendero al lado de un congelado río, mientras que el Zoroark se encontraba tembloroso atrás del mismo, más de los nervios que del mismo frio hasta que, exaltándolo, Takeru dejó de caminar… quedándose completamente estático a la vez que continuaba dándole la espalda al Zoroark.

El tortuoso silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos, a la vez que los nervios de Yoshiro aumentaban en gran medida ante el mismo, sin saber qué sería lo siguiente que haría el padre de su amiga hasta que, finalmente, Takeru hace el primer movimiento, exaltando nuevamente al Zoroark cuando este comienza a sentarse en la fría nieve, quedando de frente al congelado río.

—Ven… siéntate conmigo un rato— pidió calmadamente Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente traga un poco de saliva, para después sentarse al lado del Lucario, sin incomodarle la temperatura de la nieve debido a su pelaje.

Yoshiro no sabía que decir… ya había confesado todo lo que sentía, pero aun así temía el ser juzgado por Takeru… su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, pensando que mi amigo le prohibiría estar con Haruko o cosas por el estilo, pero de un momento a otro el puño de Takeru se acerca hacia el Zoroark, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta y se extraña a la vez que observaba sin entender el puño cerrado del Lucario a pocos centímetros de él.

—"¿Q-Que ocurre?"— preguntó nervioso Yoshiro en un gruñido, a la vez que pensaba que Takeru lo golpearía, a lo que el Lucario simplemente lo observaba fastidiado al sospechar de su reacción.

—Tarado… no quiero golpearte — declaró serio y a la vez calmado Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro aún no comprendía— quiero mostrarte algo— reveló el Lucario.

—Solo… confía en mí, ¿Vale?— pidió Takeru finalmente, a lo que Yoshiro pensó aquellas palabras por unos segundos, sólo para después asentir aún nervioso, y chocar su puño con el de Takeru.

No pasó ni un segundo más, y los ojos de Yoshiro comenzaron a brillar intensamente, mientras que Takeru comenzaba a concentrarse.

El Zoroark estaba sorprendido de lo que ocurría… Takeru estaba usado un poco del aura de Yoshiro para así usar sus habilidades, y crear una ilusión a su alrededor.

Recreando una de las memorias más importantes de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La nieve permanecía, sin embargo ahora los rayos del sol se hacían presentes en la zona, a la vez que Yoshiro observaba extrañado a su alrededor, mientras que Takeru mantenía su vista puesta en un punto fijo, a lo que el Zoroark se da cuenta de aquello, desviando su mirada hacia la misma dirección de igual manera.

A lo que Yoshiro se sorprende cuando ve a un pequeño Riolu, transportando unas cajas al lado mío.

—"¿Ese es…?"— preguntó en un débil gruñido Yoshiro, completamente boquiabierto al suponer quien era el pequeño Riolu que me acompañaba en aquella ilusión.

Yoshiro no comprendía lo que ocurría… a la vez que Takeru no lo ayudaba mucho de igual manera al no explicar o relatar nada en lo absoluto, pero aquello en si fue innecesario, ya que el Zoroark no tardó mucho en asustarse en el momento en el que ve al pequeño Riolu yendo hacia el río congelado en busca de una pequeña lata que se había caído de la caja que transportaba, a lo que Yoshiro casi se levanta completamente asustado en el momento en el que ve al pequeño pokémon atravesar la delgada capa de hielo, intentando ir a su auxilio, pero la mano de Takeru lo detiene, recordándole que aquello no era más que una simple ilusión.

—"No entiendo…"— dijo Yoshiro, a lo que empiezan a seguir mi cuerpo en aquella ilusión, a la vez que observan como en el instante en el que noto que el pequeño Riolu había caído al río, voy a rescatarlo.

—La relación que tengo con Ryo no empezó de un momento para otro— declaró Takeru, explicándole sin razón aparente aquellos sucesos a Yoshiro, el cual aún mantenía su postura de duda e incomprensión, a lo que mientras tanto en la Ilusión se mostraba mi cuerpo saltando desnudo hacia el congelado río— viví toda mi niñez siendo esclavizado y torturado por los humanos… y no tenía la más mínima intención de confiar en ellos— seguía explicando el Lucario, mientras que ahora Yoshiro observaba como mi cuerpo finalmente salía del hielo, con el Riolu inconsciente en mis brazos.

—Pero Ryo…— decía nuevamente Takeru con sus ojos entrecerrados, a la vez que ahora ambos observaban mi rostro de preocupación y desesperación a la vez que le daba RCP al pequeño Riolu— ese tarado nunca me observó como lo hacían los otros humanos que me apresaron— explicaba Takeru, a la vez que sonreía al recordar lo último— nunca me miró en menos, siempre me trató como a su igual…— explicaba, a lo que en ese momento el pequeño Riolu empezó a toser, a la vez que comenzaba a botar la poca agua que aún quedaban en sus pulmones, mientras que el alivio se veía claramente reflejado en mi rostro.

Yoshiro simplemente bajaba la mirada, completamente triste al recordar de un momento a otro los recuerdos que él tenía con su madre, recordándola luego de ver mi preocupación por el Riolu, sabiendo que ella hubiera dado su propia vida para salvarlo…

Y lo hizo.

—" _¿A qué quieres llegar con esto…?"—_ dijo en un triste y débil gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que aún no entendía el porqué Takeru le mostraba aquel recuerdo.

—Quiero que sepas el tipo de persona que es Ryo…— declaró finalmente Takeru, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente levantaba una ceja, ya que creía saber bastante bien sobre cómo era mi actitud y personalidad.

Yoshiro iba a decir algo, pero al instante la voz de Takeru lo deja en silencio.

—Cuando te arrodillaste hacia nosotros… pude sentir tu miedo, tu miedo a ser juzgado, tu miedo a ser excluido…— reveló Takeru, a lo que al instante Yoshiro bajó levemente sus orejas, completamente apenado ante lo obvio, sin poder desmentir al padre de Haruko.

En aquel momento Takeru respiró hondo, a la vez que se preparaba para hacer algo que pocas veces había hecho durante su vida, acto el cual apenas si había cometido conmigo…

Negar a su orgullo.

—Y-Yo…— empezaba a decir Takeru, a la vez que cada palabra era un suplicio para el mismo— a-admito que fui demasiado celoso contigo y m-mi hija— reconocía finalmente Takeru, a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección, sin querer chocar su mirada con Yoshiro, mientras que este último lo observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos ante las palabras que escuchaba.

—Pero quiero que entiendas… que nunca tuve algo en contra de ti— reconoció Takeru, ahora con una voz más triste que nerviosa, a la vez que Yoshiro mantenía su cabizbaja actitud, observándolo de igual manera— no quiero que sientas miedo hacia nosotros Yoshiro; y cuando te vi arrodillado… no pude evitar recordar cuando era yo el que no podía expresarse y ser libre— declaró finalmente, a la vez que Takeru recordaba los momentos en los que era esclavo del padre de Harumi antes de que yo los rescatara.

Hubo nuevamente unos instantes de silencio, a la vez que Yoshiro no sabía que responder ante lo que acababa de decir Takeru, siendo sus ojos los únicos que comunicaban asombro ante la situación.

—Mi hija es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida… simplemente quiero darle todas las cosas que nunca pude tener a su edad— volvió a romper el silencio Takeru— es por eso que me duele el pensar que un día dejará de ser mi pequeña Haruko, me duele el pensar que algún día se enamorará y tendrá su propia vida— seguía diciendo el Lucario, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente desvía la mirada, únicamente para demostrar un cierto rubor en sus mejillas, el cual desapareció luego de unos segundos, al recordar que Haruko no sentía lo mismo por él, acto el cual Takeru se percató en su totalidad debido a que aún estaba conectado a su aura.

—Oye…— dijo Takeru un poco fastidiado— mi hija aún es una niña— dijo Takeru, a lo que la triste mirada de Yoshiro se posa en él— sé que la quieres y tal, y no me cabe duda de que Haruko también te quiere, pero hay veces en las que tienes que dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo— declaró el padre, a la vez que incluso esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— y y-yo… admito que me duele el que mi hija crezca, pero también tengo que admitir que me alegra si eres tú quien la acompaña— declaró finalmente Takeru, a la vez que Yoshiro ya no podía demostrar más asombro ante aquellas últimas palabras.

Nuevamente otro momento de silencio se formó entre Takeru y Yoshiro… el Zoroark no sabía cómo actuar ante lo que para él era el nuevo actuar del padre de su amiga.

—Bueno…— empezó a decir calmadamente Takeru a la vez que se levantaba y estiraba, siendo la noche en la que me quedé dormido al lado de la pequeña cama del Riolu después de haberle inyectado la medicina que Hina y varias personas del pueblo compraron para él para que así se salvara, la última memoria reproducida por la ilusión de Yoshiro, a lo que se desvanecía para devolverlos al oscuro y frio ambiente de aquella helada noche nevada— Creo que es mejor que volvamos, o si no Harumi y Hanako nos van decapitar si llegamos tarde a la cena— dijo entre leves carcajadas Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro se encontraba sentado en la fría nieve, con su vista puesta en el Lucario, sin saber aún cómo reaccionar, hasta que la mano de Takeru alzándose hacia él con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse lo deja nuevamente pasmado.

—¿Tregua?— preguntó Takeru con una débil sonrisa, intentando hacer las paces con Yoshiro, a lo que este se sorprendió y meditó aquellas palabras a lo que, pasados unos segundos, solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa, para después estrechar la mano del Lucario, y levantarse del suelo de igual manera con su ayuda.

Las palabras dejaron de existir a partir de aquel momento, tanto Yoshiro como Takeru guardaban silencio a la vez que ambos se dirigían hacia nuestro hogar, mientras que en los sentimientos del Zoroark únicamente se demostraba agradecimiento, ya que para Yoshiro el haber por fin declarado lo que sentía al padre de Haruko y el que este lo aceptara le quitó un enorme peso de encima.

Takeru simplemente notaba aquellas emociones, notaba los sentimientos del Zoroark hacia su hija y como de a poco florecieron desde la primera vez que los sintió, convenciéndose cada vez más de que aquel Zoroark merecía a su hija, como viceversa.

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que ambos pokémon estuvieron a pocos metros de llegar a la casa, a lo que Takeru se extraña y sorprende a su vez al notar preocupación e impaciencia por parte de mi aura cuando empieza a percatarse en la misma, habiéndola pasado por alto durante los momentos en los que estuvo plenamente concentrado en Yoshiro y los sentimientos de su aura.

Yoshiro se exalta en el momento en el que nota a Takeru correr apresurado hacia la puerta de la casa, a lo que el Lucario la abre preocupado una vez llegado a nuestro hogar, únicamente para ver que nadie estaba en la habitación principal, sintiendo al instante como todas las auras se encontraban dentro del cuarto de Haruko y Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó preocupado Takeru, a la vez que entraba rápidamente a la habitación en la que estábamos todos nosotros, pensando que algo malo había ocurrido, luego de sentir preocupación por parte de nosotros, incluso por parte de Haruko, la cual había despertado de su siesta.

—Es Hiyori…— dije a la vez que estaba de brazos cruzados preocupado, mientras que Harumi estaba revisando los síntomas de mi hija, a la vez que Haruko estaba sentada en su cama con Takeshi durmiendo encima de sus brazos, y Hanako a su lado de igual manera.

Casi en el mismo instante en el que voy a decir aquellas palabras, Yoshiro entra a la habitación, con las mismas dudas dentro de si luego de notar la obvia preocupación de Takeru, a lo que se queda pasmado en el momento en el que me escucha.

—Enfermó…— declaré finalmente, preocupado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos del Zoroark un millón de veces, a la vez que una enorme preocupación lo abordó al instante luego de escucharme decir que mi hija había enfermado, a lo que comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia mí…

—"¡¿Qué síntomas tiene?!"— preguntó completamente asustado Yoshiro, a lo que yo me exalto al notar esa reacción por parte suya, a la vez que me abruma cuando este comienza a acercarse cada vez más a mí, exigiendo respuestas—"¡¿Cuándo empezó a mostrarlos? ¡¿Le dieron alguna medicina?! ¡Respóndeme porf…!"— iba a seguir en sus fuertes gruñidos; sin embargo, una blanca almohada choca de lleno en su cara, siendo esta lanzada por Haruko, la cual estaba completamente fastidiada del volumen de la voz del Zoroark.

—" _¡Deja de hablar tan alto, pulgoso!"—_ dijo encabronada Haruko por telepatía, a la vez que Takeshi empezaba a moverse levemente en los pequeños brazos de la Riolu, dando señales de que casi se despierta si es que el Zoroark continuaba con sus fuertes gruñidos

Yoshiro quedó pasmado por unos momentos ante la actitud de la Riolu, sin embargo su actitud desesperada ante la situación de Hiyori continuaba presente dentro de él, a lo que casi vuelve a dirigirme la palabra, si es que mi mano no se coloca antes en su hombro.

—No te alarmes…— dije calmado a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— Está en buenas manos— declaré a la vez que observaba a Harumi, la cual inspeccionaba a fondo los síntomas que presentaba su hija.

Harumi simplemente sonrió ante lo escuchado, sin apartar la vista de Hiyori a la vez que revisaba cada rincón de la misma, a parte de su temperatura y sus vías respiratorias.

—"No entiendo…"— dijo en un gruñido Yoshiro ahora más calmado—"¿Por qué no intentas curarla con tu aura?"— preguntó preocupado, a lo que yo simplemente frunzo el ceño ante lo último, formándose un pequeño silencio a la vez que Takeru de igual manera estaba interesado en escuchar mi respuesta, ya que al igual que el Zoroark él pensaba que aquello sería la mejor solución.

—Ya lo intenté varias veces… su temperatura no baja con mi aura— declaré serio, a la vez que nuevamente Yoshiro y ahora también Takeru se exaltan luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, preocupándose más aún.

—Prácticamente no encuentro nada en su cuerpo que produzca un "mal" en el mismo, no detecto ninguna anomalía— explicaba, a la vez que Yoshiro y Takeru me escuchaban concentrados— es por eso que decidí dejarlo en manos de Harumi… nunca me he manejado bien en el tema de las enfermedades, y…— empezaba ahora yo a preocuparme— quizás nos estemos topando con algo nuevo— declaré serio, a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia mi hija.

Aquello último no produjo ningún sentimiento de calma por parte de los pokémon, sin embargo estaba más que claro que lo único que podían hacer era confiar en Harumi, y esperar que esta lograra encontrar lo que le ocurría a mi hija.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales tanto Yoshiro como Takeru permanecían al lado mío, completamente atentos ante las cosas que hacía Harumi, viendo como tomaba su temperatura y cosas por el estilo, a lo que mi mirada se posa en el Zoroark, a la vez que este no se daba cuenta de lo mismo…

Después de que todo comenzara a "calmarse", luego de que Yoshiro prácticamente explotara de preocupación al saber que mi hija estuviera enferma, todos se quedaron extrañados ante la actitud del Zoroark, sin embargo Takeru y yo nos dimos cuenta casi al instante de las razones del porqué Yoshiro se preocupó de esa manera…

Al fin y al cabo… la imagen de su madre apareció una y otra vez en su mente en el momento en el que dije que Hiyori había enfermado.

Para Yoshiro… mi hija era el único ser que a base del mero hecho de poseer aquel nombre, adquirió un aprecio por parte del mismo, que fue creciendo mientras pasaron los días luego de su nacimiento, convirtiéndose incluso en una conexión con su madre.

Yoshiro protegería a mi hija a toda costa, tal como Hiyori hizo con él cuando pequeño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No comprendo…— dijo finalmente Harumi, exaltándonos a todos en la habitación ante aquellas palabras— no tiene nada que justifique su alza de temperatura— explicaba mi esposa a la vez veía el termómetro que había utilizado con Hiyori— puede ser un simple resfriado… pero deberían haber otros síntomas— seguía explicando a la vez que posaba su fría mano en la pequeña frente de nuestra hija, la cual había dejado de llorar hacía varios minutos, estando dormida y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la antes mencionada temperatura.

—Entonces… ¿Crees que baje con alguno de los medicamentos que tenemos?— le pregunté a Harumi, refiriéndome a la temperatura de Hiyori, a lo que mi esposa me dirige su mirada pensativa.

—No es tan fácil medicar a alguien Ryo…— me dijo Harumi un poco preocupada— sería fácil si Hiyori presentara algún otro síntoma: garganta irritada, mucosidad en la nariz, tos, estornudos… la lista es larga— explicaba, a la vez que todos escuchábamos atentos— pero aquí no ocurre eso… solo es temperatura— dijo finalmente a la vez que fruncía el ceño mirando nuevamente a su hija.

—Tenemos que llevarla con Arashi… —sentenció nuevamente Harumi—quizás necesite medicinas más fuertes que las que tenemos aquí si lo que tiene fuese algo que no pudiésemos controlar; he aprendido bastante de Hina estos meses, pero creo que ni ella es capaz de decir que es lo que tiene Hiyori ahora— afirmó aún pensativa Harumi.

—Ryo…— empezó a decir Takeru, pero ya me había adelantado a la situación, a lo que activo abruptamente mi estado aural, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación exceptuando al Lucario, a la vez que evolucionaba el mismo estado, haciendo que en mis ojos comenzaran a emanar las ya conocidas venas azules.

Aquella velocidad era mucho mayor al estado aural común, a lo que prácticamente en unos veinte segundos logré llegar al pueblo donde estaban Ayame y Arashi; no quería perder ningún segundo con mi hija en juego, a lo que una vez que llegué a la casa de Arashi, desactivo el estado aural para después tocar unas cincuenta veces seguidas el timbre de la puerta principal.

Un sirviente la abre con bastante calma y lentitud pasados unos segundos, únicamente para sentirse abrumado ante mi prepotente y acelerada presencia.

—¡Necesito ver a Arashi, es una emergencia!— le pedí en voz alta a la persona que me abrió la puerta, a lo que casi al instante la voz del esposo de Ayame se escucha de trasfondo.

—Ryo… ¿Eres tú?— se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Arashi, a lo que yo me muevo hacia un lado del empleado que me había abierto la puerta, para observar adentro de la casa y ver como Arashi caminaba rápidamente hacia la entrada, debido a que se había levantado de igual manera luego de escuchar tantas veces aquel timbre que toqué con ímpetu.

—Necesito tu ayuda Arashi… Hiyori enfermó, y Harumi dijo que tú podrías ver lo que tiene— declaré preocupado, a la vez que incluso mis palabras eran difíciles de entender debido a la rapidez de las mismas.

—¡Está bien!— dijo decisivo y serio Arashi, a lo que casi al instante otro de sus empleados le entrega una chaqueta y un pequeño bolso, el cual contenía varios instrumentos médicos, exaltándome bastante y haciéndome preguntarme cuantos sirvientes tenía aquel hombre en esa casa— díganle a Ayame que volveré enseguida, después la pondré al tanto— le dijo Arashi al empleado que le había entregado el bolso, a lo que este asiente para después retirarse.

—Vamos Ryo— dijo Arashi, a lo que yo asiento para después activar el estado aural evolucionado.

—" _Será un poco brusco…"—_ dije serio por telepatía una vez fuera de la casa, a lo que comenzaba a posar mi mano izquierda en el estómago de Arashi, mientras que con la derecha sostenía su nuca.

—Hmph… se nota que nunca has vivido con mi esposa— dijo el hombre, creyendo que llevarlo a mi velocidad no sería tan malo.

—" _Me hago una idea"—_ dije entre carcajadas al pensar en el genio de Harumi, a lo que al instante comienzo a correr en dirección al pueblo.

Nuevamente pasaron unos segundos, a lo que ya una vez que llegamos afuera de la casa y desactivo mi estado aural, un momento de tensión se tornó entre Arashi y yo, a la vez que este experimentaba por primera vez la experiencia de ser llevado a tan alta velocidad… claro, había usado mi aura en él de igual manera para no provocarle ningún tipo de lesión, sin embargo la experiencia en si es abrumadora, por lo que no me extraño cuando Arashi comienza a correr un poco lejos de mí y de la casa, a la vez que empezaba a vomitar debido a lo experimentado.

—Sí…—dije un poco apenado a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección— No te preocupes, solo es temporal— afirmé a la vez que Arashi se limpiaba su boca con un pañuelo que poseía en su chaqueta, a la vez que los mareos desaparecían de a poco de su cuerpo, para después observarme levemente fastidiado por haberlo hecho pasar por aquella experiencia, a pesar de estar completamente justificada.

—No importa…— dijo Arashi mas recuperado, a lo que comienza a caminar hacia mí— vamos a ver a Hiyori— decretó serio, a lo que yo asiento para después dirigirnos hacia la casa.

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que sorprendo a todos nuevamente en el momento en el que entro a la habitación de Haruko y Hiyori, habiéndome demorado apenas unos minutos en buscar a Arashi, el cual saluda a mi familia, para después comenzar a revisar a mi hija.

Si bien nunca lo mencioné explícitamente en mis otros libros, Arashi era un muy buen médico, he ahí la razón de que este tuviera tanto dinero e instrumentos médicos en su casa. Su nivel en el área de la medicina era a tal grado que incluso en varias ocasiones personas del sector privado intentaron convencerlo para ir a vivir a la ciudad y ejercer su trabajo en algunos de sus hospitales, pero este siempre fue reacio a los mismos, prefiriendo trabajar en aquel pueblo en el que vivía, recibiendo menos paga, pero de todas maneras aquella cantidad de dinero era algo exorbitante en comparación al que nosotros poseíamos.

—¿Has podido notar algo relevante?— empezaba a preguntar Arashi a Harumi, a la vez que sacaba un fonendoscopio de su bolso, a lo que se los coloca para después comenzar a escuchar los latidos y respiraciones de Hiyori más a fondo.

Harumi empezaba a explicarle la situación, diciéndole que la temperatura alta era lo único síntoma que presentaba, a lo que Arashi levanta una ceja en son de lo mismo; sin embargo, su incredulidad ante las palabras de mi esposa desaparecen luego de notarlo por sí mismo, al revisar nuevamente por completo a Hiyori.

Pasaron varios minutos, a lo que Arashi guardó su fonendoscopio, para después entrecruzar sus brazos.

—¿Cómo fue su nacimiento?— nos preguntó sorpresivamente Arashi, a la vez que tanto yo como Harumi nos exaltamos luego que sacara tal tema de repente— ustedes nos contaron que fue un poco complicado… pero no entraron en más detalles— contaba Arashi— les seré sincero… de momento no encuentro razones para que Hiyori se encuentre así, y prefiero preguntarles algunas cosas antes de tomar la decisión de sacar una muestra de sangre para hacerle análisis en mi casa— sentenció Arashi, a lo que nosotros escuchábamos atentos.

—Hiyori…— empezó a decir Harumi a la vez que estaba un poco cabizbaja al recordar aquel antiguo sentimiento del pasado que experimentó por unos minutos luego de dar a luz a nuestra hija.

—Nació sin aura en su interior…— declaré triste, sin querer decir la palabra "muerta" por lo crudo de la misma, a pesar de no ser una mentira.

No pasaron muchos segundos luego de dar tal información, a lo que abro mis ojos al instante luego de recordar ese incidente, mientras que Takeru reaccionaba de la misma forma, sorprendido.

Ambos nos sentíamos como estúpidos… pensábamos que su aura estaba inestable debido a su enfermedad en el momento en el que detectamos el aura en Hiyori, nunca pensamos que fuera el caso inverso.

—Takeru…— dije mirando al Lucario, a la vez que Arashi y Harumi, al igual que todos, nos observaban extrañados ante nuestro sorpresivo cambio de actitud.

Takeru no lo pensó dos veces, a lo que a paso firme comenzó a acercarse a la cuna en donde aún estaba acostada Hiyori.

—Sí que tienes a un tío tonto— declaró entre débiles carcajadas Takeru, a lo que extraña a todos en la habitación exceptuándome, cuando este comienza a posar su negra y peluda mano en el estómago de Hiyori, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, comenzando a concentrarse en el aura de mi hija.

No había duda luego de que Takeru conectara nuevamente su aura con la de mi hija… una vez que Takeru hizo circular su aura dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Hiyori cuando esta nació, de a poco su esencia comenzaba a acoplarse de mala manera a la misma, causando aquella alta temperatura como síntoma de lo mismo.

Es bastante complicado explicar el funcionamiento del aura dentro de un cuerpo vivo, pero imaginemos a la esencia y el aura de nuestro cuerpo como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, los cuales al nacer están completamente encajadas a la perfección; sin embargo, debido a que Hiyori repelió el aura de Takeru al nacer, su esencia dejó de tener una forma definida, debido a la falta de la pieza faltante, el aura. Y Luego de que Takeru volviera a insertar su aura dentro de Hiyori, tanto la "pieza" de la esencia, como la "pieza" del aura se acoplaron de distinta manera, creando un desequilibrio no apreciable al instante, pero si a largo plazo, causando las altas temperaturas como primer síntoma en el cuerpo de Hiyori.

Takeru había obviado aquello en el momento en el que Hiyori nació, ya que supuso que la forma de la esencia de Hiyori se mantendría intacta luego de que esta repeliera por primera vez el aura del pokémon, por lo que este insertó su aura sin una forma específica dentro de Hiyori, causando aquel desequilibrio.

Mi amigo comenzó a manipular delicadamente su aura dentro del cuerpo de mi hija, acoplándola lo mejor posible a su esencia ya definida.

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que Takeru abre sus ojos, mientras que aún mantenía su mano en el estómago de Hiyori.

—Pasará un tiempo antes de que mi aura vuelva a acoplarse a la perfección con su esencia— declaró Takeru a la vez que nos observaba— eso sí aún seguirá inestable luego del desequilibrio que tuvo, pero solo será cuestión de tiempo para que su situación se normalice— declaró con una sonrisa Takeru, a lo que todos suspiramos aliviados luego de finalmente saber que era lo que ocurría.

—Cada día se aprenden nuevas cosas en la rama de la medicina— dijo Arashi sorprendido de lo que escuchaba y observaba, a lo que casi al instante todos, a excepción de Haruko y Hanako, nos exaltamos cuando notamos que el pelaje de Takeru comenzaba a erizarse, a la vez que un poco de rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, causando varias risas enternecidas luego de notar lo obvio al observar dentro de la cuna.

Y ver como Hiyori prácticamente abrazaba uno de los dedos de la mano de Takeru, a la vez que abría su pequeña boca sin dientes, intentando morder su mano sin resultados obviamente.

—Ahora sí se va a enfermar— dije entre leves carcajadas fastidiando a Takeru, a la vez que Yoshiro, Harumi y Arashi reían de igual manera ante lo que dije, a lo que el Lucario intenta retirar su mano, solo para notar como Hiyori se negaba al acto, intentando aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al peludo dedo negro de Takeru.

—Voy a dejarlas con unas medicinas de todas maneras— dijo ya dejando las risas de lado Arashi, a la vez que Takeru aún intentaba retirar su mano del estómago de mi hija— si bien sabemos que mejorará, tengo remedios que a pesar de no quitarle la temperatura, la hará más llevadera y menos molesta— declaró finalmente Arashi, a la vez que Harumi y yo asentíamos, pensando de momento si tendríamos aquellas medicinas.

—No… no las tienen— declaró Arashi, exaltándonos al prácticamente "leer" nuestra mente— tengo unos cuantos frascos en mi casa, mañana se los enviaré con una persona de confianza— declaró finalmente Arashi a la vez que tomaba su bolso, a lo que yo levanté una ceja ante lo último que dijo.

—¿No sería mejor si me los pasas cuando te vaya a dejar? — pregunté, a lo que Arashi niega con su cabeza.

—A menos que te devolvieras caminando…— decretó con una leve carcajada el esposo de Ayame— esa velocidad que adquieres en tu estado… sinceramente ni siquiera estoy seguro si los medicamentos seguirían siendo factibles luego de ser transportados con esa rapidez, ya que estos son líquidos— decretó Arashi, a la vez que incluso Harumi me asentía, dándole en parte razón al hombre— y prefiero no arriesgarme tratándose de Hiyori— decretó finalmente, a lo que simplemente asiento, sin poder refutar a nada de lo que dijo.

Y así, Arashi de mala gana dejó que lo volviera a llevar a su hogar, ya que no quería hacer esperar a su esposa… a lo que nuevamente entro al estado aural evolucionado, para después terminar al lado de su casa pasados unos segundos, a lo que las náuseas vuelven a aparecer en Arashi pero esta vez sin los molestos vómitos.

—Mañana llegarán los remedios como a las tres de la tarde en la tienda donde trabaja Harumi y Hina— declaró Arashi a la vez que las náuseas desaparecían.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco— dije con una sonrisa, ya que Arashi hizo todo aquello por buena voluntad, incluso estando dispuesto a entregarnos remedios los cuales eran bastante caros para nosotros.

Arashi simplemente sonrió, a lo que coloca su mano encima de mi hombro, a la vez que asentía, sin decir ninguna razón de su cometido, sin embargo en su mente era distinto, por lo que simplemente sonrío luego de ver las razones del porqué Arashi era tan amable e indulgente con nosotros, ya que me era imposible el no verlas luego de entrar en contacto conmigo.

Al fin y al cabo… ya no podría seguir viendo la sonrisa de su esposa, si no fuera por mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así… una vez que dejé a Arashi en su casa, me marché a la mía, a lo que una vez que finalmente llegué a mi hogar desactivo mi estado aural, un poco agotado pero sobrellevándolo de todas maneras ya que obviamente no era la primera vez que entraba al susodicho estado.

Entro a mi casa, para encontrarme a Hanako junto con Takeru y Haruko sentados en la mesa, a la vez que Harumi volvía a calentar la sopa que Yoshiro había terminado de preparar, exaltándome levemente al haberme olvidado por completo de la cena luego del percance de Hiyori.

—Se quedó dormida— dijo Harumi refiriéndose a Hiyori, ya habiéndose dado cuenta que yo había llegado— Yoshiro se puso necio y no quiso irse de la habitación, pero ya lo haré entrar en razón cuando esté lista la sopa— declaró, igual de dominante que siempre, Harumi, a lo que yo simplemente la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harumi estaba volviendo a calentar la sopa que Yoshiro había terminado de hacer, a lo que ya estando a una temperatura aceptable comienza a sacar un poco de la misma con una de las cucharas, para así probarla…

Una vez que Harumi probó la ahora caliente sopa de verduras, sus ojos se abren completamente ante lo desconocido del sabor que ahora poseía su sopa, a lo que yo me exalto levemente cuando mi giro hacia ella y veo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunté, sin querer inmiscuirme en su mente.

Harumi simplemente dejó la cuchara a un lado, para después comenzar a llenar los platos con un cucharón.

—Todo bien— dijo con una sonrisa Harumi, a la vez que aún tenía aquel rubor en sus mejillas, a lo que me extraño por unos momentos, para después simplemente asentir y sentarme en la mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya una vez todos sentados y listos para cenar, Haruko simplemente mostraba desagrado al ver que, una vez más, su alimento menos preferido estaba al frente de ella, a lo que simplemente sacaba la lengua en señal de desagrado, a la vez que todos nosotros la observábamos con una sonrisa levemente fastidiada.

—Aún falta Yoshiro…— dije, a la vez que nadie probaba la sopa hasta que todos estuviésemos en la mesa.

—¡Yoshiro, la cena está lista! — dijo en un grito no muy fuerte Harumi, pero si lo suficiente como para que llegara a oídos del Zoroark.

—"¡Después voy a cenar… me quedaré cuidando a Hiyori!" — respondió Yoshiro en un gruñido desde la habitación de las niñas, a lo que Harumi desvía su mirada hacia mí, pidiéndome con su mirada que le dijera lo que había dicho el Zoroark.

Simplemente trago un poco de saliva, a lo que le explico en palabras lo más suaves posibles a Harumi, rezando para que su reacción no fuera la esperada por todos.

Una vez que le explico a Harumi que Yoshiro no quería comer, esta guarda silencio por unos segundos, a lo que Takeru y yo comenzábamos a temblar por el aura oscura que comenzaba a emanar de mi esposa.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos…— dijo calmada y sombríamente Harumi, a la vez que comenzaba a levantarse y caminar lentamente hacia la habitación de Haruko y Hiyori.

Todos en la mesa guardábamos silencio, a la vez que Haruko era la única que no comprendía el porqué de nuestra nerviosa actitud, pero claro… no tardó mucho en entender luego de que comenzara a escuchar los gritos y golpes provenientes de su habitación.

—¡Yoshiro! ¡Ven a comer en este instante! — se escucha el grito de Harumi, a la vez que todos guardábamos silencio en la mesa, a lo que se comienza a escuchar los pasos apresurados de Yoshiro, como si este quisiera escapar de "alguien".

Hiyori se había despertado, pero por suerte esta no comenzó a llorar, ya que únicamente veía como el Zoroark corría de un lado a otro esquivando las manos de Harumi que lo querían sujetar para traerlo a la mesa, a lo que la pequeña bebé comenzaba a reír y mover sus pequeñas manos al ver la "graciosa" escena que tenía enfrente.

—¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra colocarme dentro de una ilusión!— gritó encabronada Harumi, a lo que todos en la mesa comenzamos a reír una vez que el miedo ante la agresiva actitud de mi esposa desapareció.

Pobre Yoshiro… Harumi era inmune hasta del poder de nuestro estado aural, no nos sorprendió escuchar un fuerte golpe junto con un pequeño alarido de cierto pokémon "Rey de las ilusiones".

Luego de ello el silencio se formó… a lo que la puerta de la habitación de las niñas se abre, comenzando a salir Harumi de la misma, delante de un pobre Zoroark con un enorme chichón sobresaliendo de su enorme cabellera, sin poder vencer el poder de Harumi.

Haruko fue la única que no pudo contener sus risas, avergonzando a Yoshiro a la vez que todos sonreíamos de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya una vez todos sentados y más calmados, comenzamos a probar la sopa que solo Takeru, Harumi y yo sabíamos que Yoshiro había terminado de preparar…

A lo que todos en la habitación, incluso a Haruko la cual prácticamente odiaba la sopa de verduras, comenzamos a ruborizarnos por el sabor de la misma.

Nos manteníamos en silencio… Harumi era la única que sonreía por lo bajo, aceptando honorablemente su derrota luego de notar lo delicioso que le había quedado a Yoshiro la sopa, más aún de lo que ya de por sí era antes de que interviniera el pokémon.

—" _¿Seguro de que esto es sopa de verduras?"_ —preguntó por telepatía aún sonrojada por el sabor Haruko, a la vez que se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca _—"!Tía Harumi sigue haciéndola así por favor!"_ — pedía gustosa Haruko, a la vez que no podía evitar el dejar de probar aquella suculenta sopa, a lo que se exalta levemente al notar como cierto peludo de negro pelaje sentado al lado de ella comenzaba a temblar y ruborizarse.

—" _¿Vez?"_ — Empezaba a decir por telepatía nuevamente Haruko, sonriéndole a Harumi— _"Incluso el pulgoso quedó sin palabras por tu_ _ **exquisita**_ _sopa"_ — declaró con naturalidad la Riolu, sin saber siquiera que el verdadero creador de tal obra de arte gastronómica fue el mismo "pulgoso", el cual no temblaba ni se ruborizaba por haber probado aquella sopa, sino por la adulación que le daba particularmente su amiga a su creación.

—En realidad…— empezaba a decir Harumi— la sopa…— comenzaba a revelar una información crucial, a lo que el gruñido de Yoshiro la detienen por completo.

—"¡Está muy rica la sopa Harumi!" — la calló el Zoroark a la vez que daba varias cucharadas a su plato, comiendo y saboreando con el rubor aún presente en sus mejillas, disimulando cualquier emoción de vergüenza o nerviosismo.

Harumi no sabía lo que había dicho Yoshiro en aquel gruñido, pero su cambio tan abrupto de actitud le daba indicios de lo obvio, a lo que mi mano colocándose en su hombro, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza le hizo entender lo que ocurría…

Yoshiro no quería que Haruko supiera.

—Bueno… g-gracias— reconoció Harumi, a la vez que se lamentaba el que Yoshiro no quisiera que la Riolu supiera que en realidad la sopa la había hecho él, respetando extrañamente el deseo del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche continuó… cada uno de nosotros disfrutó la sopa de Yoshiro, a la vez que la más fascinada era Haruko, causando únicamente más sonrojos por parte de su amigo, sin dar más señales para así no revelar el secreto.

Luego de la cena, todos comenzamos a prepararnos para dormir. Haruko, luego de aquella sabrosa sopa, comenzaba a cabecear por el sueño, a lo que no aguantó más hasta quedar finalmente dormida en los brazos de su madre, la cual simplemente sonrió para después acostarla en su cama.

Harumi quería hablar con Yoshiro, pero este una vez que Haruko se durmió, se fue a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra, el cual demostraba únicamente pena y remordimiento, a la vez que cerraba su puerta, dándonos claras señales de que este quería que lo dejásemos solo, extrañándonos de lo sorpresivo de su actitud de igual manera...

Lanzo un suspiro, a lo que todos comenzamos a irnos a nuestra respectiva habitación, esperando a que mañana fuera un mejor día, y poder hablar con Yoshiro de mejor manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las dos de la mañana… todos en la casa estaban dormidos, todos excepto uno….

Yoshiro no lograba conciliar el sueño, muchas cosas habían sucedido aquel día, y por sobre todo, no lograba dejar de pensar en las cosas que Takeru le había mencionado cuando salieron, junto con lo que sentía por su amiga, a la vez que no podía evitar entristecerse al pensar de que quizás la Riolu nunca lo quisiese…

Tenía miedo… a la soledad.

El Zoroark, luego de horas sin poder dormir, se levanta lenta y silenciosamente de su cama, para después abrir la puerta de la casa y sentarse en el suelo al borde de la misma, intentando respirar un poco de aire fresco para así poder despejar sus ideas.

Pasaron varios minutos, los cuales se convertían cada vez más en un pequeño tormento para Yoshiro, a la vez que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas...

De sentimientos tan pequeños como la soledad a causa de no saber si la Riolu lo quisiera así como el a ella, empezó a recordar a su madre… comenzaba a pensar lo mucho que le gustaría estar a su lado, sentir el calor protector de su pecho una vez más, necesitando de ella en busca de protección y consejo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir… las cuales caían y derretían levemente la fría nieve en la entrada de la casa.

—" _Quiero que estés aquí"_ — pedía el Zoroark dentro de sí, refiriéndose a su madre, a la vez que la soledad lo abordaba a pasos agigantados.

El Zoroark simplemente abrazó sus piernas, enterrando su vista en sus rodillas, sintiéndose completamente devastado luego de que el recuerdo de la pérdida de su madre lo volviera a azotar nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas.

El silencio dominaba el ambiente… a lo que el pelaje del Zoroark se eriza en el momento en el que una mano se apoya en su hombro, a lo que Yoshiro tiembla levemente, intentando tragarse sus lágrimas, para después girar levemente su rostro, dejando ver sus llorosos ojos azules… únicamente para quedarse levemente sorprendido cuando es Hanako la que aparece a su lado, tornándose nuevamente un momento de silencio entre aquellos dos seres.

.

.

.

.

—"¿Quieres estar solo?" — preguntó finalmente en un triste gruñido la Lopunny, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente hipaba, sin poder controlar la misma pena antes mencionada, a lo que estuvo a pocos momentos de responder un "sí" a la pareja de Takeru, pero este no podía… ni siquiera sus labios eran capaces de emitir una palabra que ya de por sí solo le rompería más aún su ya dañado corazón.

Yoshiro simplemente negó con su cabeza varias veces, a la vez que las lágrimas caían en grandes cantidades por el susodicho movimiento, a lo que la Lopunny simplemente se sienta al lado del Zoroark, el cual hipaba cada vez más al no poder seguir controlando su llanto desconsolado.

Hanako simplemente intenta rodear lo más posible con su brazo el cuerpo de Yoshiro, el cual no se negó en lo absoluto al gesto, a la vez que Hanako atraía su rostro a su torso, intentando confortarlo lo más posible a pesar de todos los sentimientos que lo abordaban.

— _"La extraño mucho…"_ — dijo en un débil gruñido entre sollozos Yoshiro, a la vez que Hanako simplemente sobaba su espalda, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del Zoroark.

—"Ella… siempre estará contigo Yoshiro" — declaró igual de triste Hanako, sin poder evitar que una lagrima también saliera de sus ojos, a lo que Yoshiro abre un poco los suyos, en respuesta al escuchar aquella frase tan familiar.

—"Incluso cuando pienses que no… yo sé que nunca dejará de estar a tu lado, al igual que nosotros" — declaró la Lopunny, a la vez que Yoshiro la abrazaba por las mismas palabras.

Aquella frase exaltó completamente a Yoshiro... como si de un momento a otro volviera a escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre, cuando este estuvo en el plano espiritual gracias al aura de Haruko.

Las palabras de Hiyori volvían a retumbar en su mente…

"— _Yo sé, qu-que será duro…— dijo nuevamente a lo que era ella la que empezaba a derramar leves lagrimas— pero… sé que eres fuerte, y podrás salir adelante… yo sé que él no te dejará sólo, solamente pido… que no borres esa sonrisa que siempre tuviste— pidió, aún abrazando a su hijo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"— _Aún hay seres por los que vale la pena luchar… y todavía hay razones para ser feliz—"_ fueron las últimas palabras que Yoshiro recordó de su madre, a la vez que las lágrimas dejaban de salir de sus ojos, únicamente para demostrar ahora un rostro más serio.

—" _Gracias mamá…"_ — pensaba el Zoroark a la vez que lentamente se separaba de la Lopunny— _"No me rendiré… es una promesa_ " — declaró a la vez que se restregaba su ojos, solo para mostrarle una pequeña y cálida sonrisa a la Lopunny, la cual aún estaba extrañada por su cambio de actitud, pero para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de igual manera.

—"Gracias…"—dijo en un suave gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que la Lopunny asentía, para volver a darle un abrazo al Zoroark, el cual correspondió el gesto…

—"Eres parte de nuestra familia, Yoshiro…"— dijo en un gruñido Hanako, a lo que Yoshiro abrió por completo sus ojos al igual que un poco su boca luego de escuchar aquello—"Que no te quepa la mínima duda"— decía a la vez que la Lopunny únicamente sonreía con sus ojos cerrados—"Y siempre estaremos aquí para ti"— declaró finalmente Hanako.

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente agarraba un poco más fuerte el pelaje de la espalda de la Lopunny, a la vez que nuevamente las lágrimas empezaban a recorres sus mejillas, pero esta vez de agradecimiento.

—"Lo sé…"—respondió el Zoroark en un leve gruñido, a la vez que una enorme felicidad lo abordaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado esta "vuelta a escena" jajaj estuve trabajando en este capítulo desde que terminé de publicar El aura de la deidad, ya tengo la trama construida y tal, pero obviamente les vuelvo a reiterar que ya no estaré publicando los capítulos semanalmente, lo más probable es que los vaya publicando cada mes y medio. No se preocupen, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejar la historia colgada ni mucho menos, pero también les pido paciencia y comprensión desde ya.**

 **Y eso sería todo, ya saben que pueden dejar una opinión acerca de lo mucho que les gustó o desagradó este primer capítulo jajaj, se aprecian bastante ^^**

 **fSin más que decir…**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¬3¬**


	2. Un nuevo destino

Yoshiro se encontraba en una amplia pradera… a la vez que estaba acostado en el suave pastizal, observando como las nubes lentamente transcurrían los cielos.

Pasaron unos tranquilos segundos, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta en el momento en el que una familiar voz se hace presente en el lugar…

—¡Hola Yoshiro!— se escucha la alegre voz de Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro se gira para saludarla como siempre.

—Hola Haru…—empezaba a decir, únicamente para quedar en silencio, cuando al levantarse y girarse, observa a Haruko de la mano con otro Riolu—ko…— terminó el nombre, completamente pasmado, guardándose cualquier pensamiento dentro de sí.

—Esto… ¿Quién es él? —preguntó serio y un poco nervioso Yoshiro, a la vez que ambos Riolu no cambiaban su feliz rostro.

—Tienes razón… nunca se lo dije— reconoció Haruko a la vez que observaba al Riolu del cual aún sujetaba su mano.

—Yoshiro… te presento a mi novio— dijo alegre Haruko, a la vez que entrecruzaba los dedos de sus manos con los del Riolu que la acompañaba.

— "Novio…"— aquella palabra se repitió una y otra vez en la mente del Zoroark, a la vez que este nunca cambió su cara estupefacta ante la situación.

—Pero…— empezaba a decir Yoshiro, completamente dolido ante lo que sus ojos le dictaban como cierto.

—¿Qué? — Se extrañó de un momento a otro Haruko, a la vez que levantaba una ceja comenzando a pensar en la actitud del Zoroark— ¿Acaso pensaste que me gustarías? — dijo en pequeñas carcajadas la Riolu, a la vez que el que la acompañaba reía de igual manera— ¡Mírate! Mides como dos metros… además de que esa boca puntiaguda tuya y ese cuerpo flaco deja bastante que desear— declaró entre más carcajadas Haruko, a la vez que cada una de aquellas palabras eran prácticamente una estaca en el corazón de Yoshiro.

— _Yo solo lo quiero a él_ — declaró la pequeña Riolu en un susurro, a la vez que se dirigía al Riolu que estaba a su lado, a lo que sin previo aviso se acerca al mismo, únicamente para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido apasionadamente.

Yoshiro no hablaba, ni siquiera podía emitir palabras ante lo que sus ojos veían, a la vez que una cruel lagrima emergía en uno de ellos, sintiendo como de a poco su corazón se rompía en varios pedazos, a lo que nota como el Riolu que acompañaba a Haruko se separa de la misma, para después abalanzarse hacia Yoshiro y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—Ella nunca estaría contigo, imbécil— se escuchó la voz del Riolu, a la vez que Yoshiro ni siquiera se defendía ante tal golpe, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos por el mismo...

Para después abrirlos, con su cara pegada al suelo de su habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación de Yoshiro y Takeshi exalta a Harumi, la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de la chimenea con Hiyori en sus brazos, siendo estas dos junto con Haruko, Takeshi y el respectivo Zoroark los únicos en la casa, ya que Takeru y yo nos habíamos ido a repartir las mercaderías, y aquel día era turno de Hanako para ir a ayudar a Hina en la tienda, ya que desde que mis hijos nacieron, sabíamos que al menos uno de nosotros tendría que hacerse cargo de los mismos mientras el resto trabajaba, por lo que nos turnábamos por semana.

Harumi, en el momento en el que sintió el golpe, se levanta rápidamente para ir hacia el origen del susodicho sonido, a la vez que el llanto de Takeshi empezaba a hacerse presente por haberse despertado debido al mismo.

—¡¿Está todo bien?! — preguntó preocupada Harumi a la vez que entraba a la habitación del Zoroark y su hijo, únicamente para exaltarse en el momento en el que ve a Yoshiro aún con su rostro pegado al suelo, al lado de su cama.

—Dios… me asusté— dijo aliviada Harumi, a la vez que dejaba a Hiyori al lado de su hermano, para después caminar hacia Yoshiro y ayudarlo a levantarse— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó aún preocupada, a la vez que Yoshiro tenía una vista perdida por todo lo ocurrido.

— _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ — se escucha sorpresivamente la voz de Haruko, a la vez que esta también comenzaba a entrar a la habitación, a la vez que bostezaba y se restregaba un ojo debido a que se había despertado de igual manera por el barullo del golpe antes mencionado.

Yoshiro posó su mirada en la Riolu, a la vez que esta también chocó la suya con el Zoroark, a lo que se exalta cuando nota un poco de enojo y rencor injustificado por parte de su amigo en su aura.

—" _Esto… ¿Hice algo malo?"_ —preguntó confundida la Riolu, a la vez que no comprendía lo que ocurría, al igual que Harumi.

Yoshiro no dijo nada, únicamente apartó su mirada con la de Haruko, ya que de igual manera sabía que no había razón para culparla por algo que solo ocurrió en su sueño.

—"Necesito salir a respirar un poco de aire…" — declaró en un frio gruñido Yoshiro, a lo que Harumi asintió aún un poco preocupada de la situación, a la vez que Haruko mantenía su extrañada actitud.

Luego de aquello Yoshiro se levantó del lugar, para después retirarse de la casa a paso lento, a la vez que aquel sueño seguía en su memoria.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Gracias Hanako…— dijo alegre Hina, a la vez que la Lopunny terminaba de ordenar y limpiar el lugar, a lo que la pokémon lanza un gruñido alegre por el agradecimiento, a la vez que comenzaba a finalizar su labor en la tienda.

Los minutos pasaron, a la vez que Hanako ahora ayudaba a Hina en la preparación de algunas medicinas, a lo que una voz las exalta, para después ver como Takeru entraba a la tienda.

—Hola— saludó con una pequeña sonrisa Takeru, el cual fue respondido de la misma manera por parte de Hanako y Hina— Ryo tuvo que ir a buscar unas hiervas que le encargó Harumi, y me pidió que viniera a buscar el remedio que Arashi envió para Hiyori— explicaba Takeru, a la vez que las mujeres lo escuchaban atentas.

—Esto… aún no ha llegado nadie, Takeru— reconoció Hina, a la vez que Hanako asentía, afirmando las palabras de la anciana, a lo que Takeru suspira levemente, ya que también quería darle el remedio lo más rápido a Hiyori.

—No te preocupes— dijo Hina entre pequeñas carcajadas— no creo que tarde mucho en venir, ayuda a Hanako por mientras— pidió Hina, a lo que Takeru obviamente no se negó, por lo que se sentó al lado de su pareja, comenzando a moler algunas hiervas que la Lopunny le pasaba.

—¿Sabes quién traerá el remedio Hina?— preguntó Takeru con normalidad — pareciese como si ya lo conocieras— declaró Takeru, a la vez que no se inmiscuía en la mente de Hina, ya que al igual que yo, consideraba en parte una falta de respeto, aunque claro, lo hacíamos solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Paciencia… es alguien a quien conocen bien— declaró Hina con una sonrisa, a la vez que Takeru asintió, para después guardar silencio luego de aquello, y volver a concentrarse en las hierbas que molía.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron en el pueblo, a la vez que todo ocurría con normalidad en los alrededores. En el bosque aledaño la situación no cambiaba; todos los pokémon, desde más grandes hasta los más pequeños, coexistían con normalidad y una paz escondida entre el barullo de los mismos.

Los fuertes rayos del sol comenzaban a derretir lentamente la nieve del lugar, a lo que un pequeño y cristalino riachuelo comenzaba a hacer su singular sonido al lado del enorme bullicio proveniente del río vecino luego de que el hielo sobre los mismos se derritiera de igual manera, siendo aquel riachuelo el lugar donde algunos pokémon (generalmente los más pequeños) acostumbraban a beber.

Al igual a como lo hacían Yoshiro con su madre…

Yoshiro simplemente estaba sentado al lado del arroyo… ya no poseía lágrimas, la tristeza por su madre se había desvanecido luego de asumir que ella siempre estaría a su lado, gracias a las palabras que ella misma le dijo, junto con las de Hanako la noche anterior.

Él simplemente estaba en la orilla del riachuelo, dejando que el sonido del mismo y del río lo abordaran para así tranquilizar por un momento su mente.

Sin embargo, Yoshiro no paraba de ver su rostro reflejado en el arroyo, a la vez que las palabras de Haruko dichas en su sueño le retumbaban una y otra vez en su mente.

" _¡Mírate! Mides como dos metros… además de que esa boca puntiaguda tuya y ese cuerpo flaco deja bastante que desear"_

Esas palabras le dolían… a pesar de que en realidad la pequeña Riolu nunca se las hubiese dicho, aquel sueño lo experimentó con tal conciencia que fue como si de verdad hubiera ocurrido, a lo que el Zoroark simplemente apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y puño, a la vez que golpeaba su reflejo en el riachuelo, haciendo que este se observara borroso a lo que, pasados unos segundos, los ojos de Yoshiro comienzan a brillar…

De a poco las facciones del Zoroark cambiaban, a la vez que comenzaba a transformarse de a poco en un Riolu, intentando de esa manera eliminar el "feo" reflejo de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo casi terminaba de transformarse, a la vez que el ahora pequeño Riolu comenzaba a esbozar levemente una peque sonrisa, a gusto con aquella ilusión, sintiéndose cómodo ante aquella mentira.

Sin embargo, se exalta y se asusta cuando una pequeña piedra cae en su nuca, haciendo que este perdiera la concentración en su ilusión, volviendo a su cuerpo original, no sin antes caer de frente al pequeño riachuelo debido al susto antes dicho.

El Zoroark, completamente fastidiado, se da la vuelta para después fijar la mirada hacia dónde provenía la piedra que lo golpeó, solamente para quedarse sentado en el pequeño río, a la vez que mi cuerpo estaba a pocos metros del suyo, a la vez que sostenía varías hierbas medicinales.

—¿En serio empezarás a actuar así?— dije serio, y levemente fastidiado a la vez que no me inmutaba ante el hecho de que a Yoshiro le había dolido un poco la piedra que le lancé.

El Zoroark no decía nada, tampoco quería revelarme lo que le ocurría en aquel momento…

—No necesito leer tu mente para saber qué era lo que estabas haciendo, tarado— dije fastidiado a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente fruncía el ceño, un poco dolido por la manera tan brusca con que lo trataba.

—Sé que puedes sentirte mal y tal, pero me parece estúpido el que actúes de esa manera por cosas tan banales como la apariencia, ¡Y más aún si fue por un simple sueño! — dije bastante enojado por la actitud de Yoshiro, sin moverme de donde estaba.

—"¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza!" — me ordenó Yoshiro, a la vez que yo fruncía el ceño por lo fuerte de sus palabras, mientras que este pensaba que le leía su mente luego de que dijera que su actitud se debía al sueño que tuvo.

—Si quieres quédate sentado y espera a que Hanako o Harumi vengan a levantarte— decreté un poco dolido a la vez que me daba la vuelta—dices que quieres ser fuerte pero te deprimes y te enojas con Haruko por un estúpido sueño en la que ella decía que no te quería por tu apariencia— decreté, a lo que la ira en Yoshiro se intensificaba, a la vez que se levantaba del pequeño riachuelo en el que estaba, sin poder evitar que unas débiles lagrimas emergieran de sus ojos por la vergüenza que tenía al haberlo dejado tan al descubierto con su sueño íntimo.

—"¡Te dije que pararas de entrar en mi cabeza, maldito imbécil!" —decretó Yoshiro, a la vez que su enojo y rencor hacia mí aumentaba, descontrolando sus pensamientos al no poder negar mis palabras— "¡¿Sabes…?! ¡Entre todos tu eres el que menos confianza me da!" — Intentaba desquitarse el Zoroark al sentirse humillado por mí, queriendo desahogar todo lo que no pudo con Hanako la noche anterior— "¡Siempre andas demostrando amabilidad, pero ahora sé que por dentro no eres más que un entrometido y un cobarde, lo único que haces es engañar a todos con esa falsa sonrisa que siempre tienes!"— explotaba en gruñidos Yoshiro, a la vez que su ira no se detenía.

Yo no respondía, a la vez que mi silencio únicamente enfureció aún más a Yoshiro.

—"¡Personas como tú no deberían existir! ¡Si no fuera por ti, mi mamá aún estaría…!"—el Zoroark se detuvo.

A lo que el impacto de mi puño imbuido en una capa de aura con un árbol a mi costado, lo deja completamente callado, a la vez que el susodicho árbol salía disparado del lugar, destruyendo varios más, a la vez que dejaba una gran estela de polvo en su camino.

Luego de aquel enorme estruendo, Yoshiro temblaba… a la vez que incluso temía por su vida, pensando que lo atacaría luego de lo que dijo, pero mis lentos pasos retirándose del lugar lo dejan perplejo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hablas dormido… tarado— dije en voz baja, a la vez que me retiraba del lugar, sin opinar en nada respecto a lo que había dicho Yoshiro, pero dejándole en claro el que no había leído su mente nunca.

(Si bien en este libro comento muchas de las cosas que mi familia pensó o sintió, aquella información está ya que ellos mismos me la dieron para poder crear esta historia; ellos dejaron que viera sus memorias, y fueron ellos los que me dieron el permiso de plasmar sus emociones y pensamientos en esta historia).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio dominaba nuestro hogar, a la vez que Harumi preparaba el almuerzo, mientras que Haruko jugaba con Takeshi y Hiyori con la pequeña muñeca de Buneary que le había regalado a la Riolu en su primera navidad.

Pese a estar jugando con mis hijos, Haruko no paraba de pensar en la reacción que había tenido Yoshiro al inicio del día, a la vez que bajaba levemente sus pequeñas orejas al pensar que el Zoroark se podría haber enojado con ella.

—" _¿Tía Harumi?"_ — preguntó por telepatía Haruko, a lo que Harumi gira un poco su cabeza, para después chocar su mirada con la de la pequeña Riolu.

—¿Qué ocurre Haruko? — preguntó de regreso a la vez que picaba algunas verduras.

—" _¿Hice algo malo?"_ —preguntó como respuesta un poco triste Haruko, a la vez que le pasaba su muñeca a Hiyori, la cual comenzaba a jugar con la misma.

—Es por lo de Yoshiro ¿Cierto? — dijo Harumi a la vez que la mirada cabizbaja de Haruko sirvió como respuesta, a lo que mi esposa simplemente suspira, a la vez que se lamentaba el que la pequeña Riolu se echara la culpa por la actitud del Zoroark.

—No te preocupes, Haruko… no creo que esté enojado contigo— declaró con calma mi esposa, a la vez que le sonreía a la Riolu, la cual solamente respondió con una cara de duda— lo más probable es que solo tuviese un mal sueño— declaró intuitiva y acertadamente Harumi, ya que al igual que Takeru y yo, escuchó los incontables gruñidos provenientes de la habitación del Zoroark y su hijo, cuando estos dormían, aunque claro… esta no sabía qué significaban.

No pasaron muchos segundos luego de aquellas palabras, a lo que un par de golpes en la puerta de la casa se escuchan, exaltando a Haruko y Harumi, a lo que esta última deja la cuchilla y las verduras picadas a un lado, para después ir a abrir la puerta.

Y sorprenderse al ver a Narue afuera de la casa.

—¡¿Narue?! — preguntó sorprendida Harumi, a la vez que Narue simplemente sonreía y saltaba de alegría.

—¡¿Pues quien más sería?! — dijo entre saltos y feliz la chica, a la vez que se lanzaba a Harumi, abrazándola— Han pasado ya un tiempo desde que nos vimos— dijo la chica a la vez que Harumi simplemente sonreía nerviosa ante la hiperactiva actitud de su amiga, pero igual correspondiendo su abrazo de igual manera.

—" _Ay no…"_ —pensaba Haruko a la vez que comenzaba a levantarse y retirarse lentamente del lugar, intentando no encontrarse con la persona de tan singular voz.

—¡Kyaaa! — se escuchó el grito enternecido de Narue, a la vez que suelta a Harumi para después lanzarse hacia Haruko, la cual había fallado en su plan de escape, a la vez que Narue comenzaba a tirar sus mejillas.

—En serio… ¡No puedo resistirme a tu ternura! — declaró la mujer, a la vez que Haruko únicamente observaba a la chica con una cara levemente fastidiada, ya sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para evitar aquellos tratos.

—Esto…— decía Harumi a la vez que cerraba la puerta de la casa— No es que me moleste pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó Harumi a la vez que Narue gira su rostro hacia ella, para después soltar las mejillas de Haruko de igual manera, a lo que la Riolu simplemente se las sobaba, a la vez que las inflaba fastidiada, para luego irse a su habitación.

—El señor Arashi me pidió que les trajera esto— dijo alegre Narue a la vez que sacaba una pequeña bolsa de su cartera, para después sacar de la misma una caja con supositorios junto con una pequeña botellita con un líquido blanco en ella.

—Aquí dejó también anotado los momentos en los que le deben dar los remedios a Hiyori— dijo más calmada la chica, a la vez que dejaba un pequeño papel con las indicaciones al lado de los remedios antes mencionados.

—Qué alivio…— dijo Harumi a la vez que veía los medicamentos— pero… pensaba que los irías a dejar a la tienda de Hina— declaró Harumi con una mirada de duda, a la vez que Narue simplemente negaba levemente, a lo que se agacha para después tomar a Hiyori en sus brazos.

—Y perderme la oportunidad de abrazar a esta criatura— declaró tiernamente Narue, a la vez que Hiyori habría su pequeña boca sin dientes, denotando una cálida sonrisa ante el apapacho que le daba la amiga de su madre—Ya iré donde Hina después… solo estoy de pasada, además…— empezaba a decir Narue a la vez que volvía a dejar a Hiyori al lado de su hermano en el suelo con sus juguetes.

—Venía a preguntarles si tenían todas las cosas listas— declaró Narue, a lo que Harumi se exalta al instante luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, únicamente para llevarse la mano a su cara, completamente preocupada de un momento a otro.

—Sí… hace unas semanas ya las terminamos de preparar— dijo Harumi desanimada, a la vez que varios pensamientos la abordaron, mientras que Narue simplemente levanta una ceja en son de no entender la reacción de su amiga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de mis pasos era lo único que se escuchaba, a la vez que me encontraba ya a pocos metros del pueblo, con la mirada puesta en el vacío a la vez que simplemente demostraba un rostro de seriedad y frialdad, a la vez que me dirigía hacia la tienda de Hina, para ir a dejarles las hiervas que Harumi me pidió.

No pasaron muchos minutos, hasta que finalmente llegué a mi destino, para después ser saludado por Takeru y las demás.

—Hola…—dije fríamente, extrañando de inmediato a las chicas, mientras que Takeru se mantenía en silencio.

Al fin y al cabo… él sabía lo que había ocurrido.

—En fin…— dije, sin querer entrar en más detalles, sabiendo que mi obvia actitud llamaba la atención de Hina y Hanako, pero prefería el no decírselos—vine a dejar las hierbas que Harumi me pidió que te trajera, Hina— declaré igual de serio, a lo que dejo las hierbas al lado de Hanako, para después comenzar a retirarme del lugar

—Ryo… espera— dijo Hina al instante en el que comienzo a dar señales de comenzar a irme, a lo que la anciana comienza a intentar correr hacia mí, sin embargo, esta lo hace lentamente… e incluso, se tropieza a mitad de camino, a lo que casi cae al suelo si es que Takeru y yo no aparecemos al lado suyo, evitando un accidente.

—Por favor…—pidió Hina, a la vez que por su voz se le notaba cansada por el brusco movimiento—No me gusta verte así— declaró, recomponiéndose, a la vez que se erguía y volvía a tener una actitud más normal.

La mirada de Hina me quiebra por dentro, a lo que simplemente suspiro, ya sabiendo el que tenía que decirlo…

—Tuve… una discusión con Yoshiro— declaré, a lo que Hina simplemente se entristece luego de escuchar aquello.

—Ryo…— empezaba a decir Hina a la vez que yo simplemente la observaba— No sé qué es lo que pudo haber ocurrido, pero sabes que ese niño pasó por mucho— me recordaba la anciana a la vez que yo mantenía el silencio—Además de eso, junta también todas las cosas que se le deben estar cruzando en la cabeza por lo de Haruko— reconoció Hina, a la vez que me exaltaba levemente al notar que la mujer conocía aquella información, a lo que no tardo mucho en enterarme de que el Zoroark también tenía confianza con ella, al igual que con Harumi—Simplemente… te pido que tengas paciencia— pidió Hina, a la vez que mi seriedad no se inmutaba ante sus palabras.

Un corto silencio se formó en el ambiente, Hina esperaba a que yo respondiera a su petición, sin embargo las palabras no eran emitidas… pasaron los segundos y el silencio se rompe por la voz de un hombre, exaltándonos a todos cuando al girarnos notamos al dueño del camión que traía las mercaderías de la ciudad al pueblo.

—Esto… ¿Están aquí Ryo y Takeru? — se escuchó la voz del hombre, a lo que este se exalta luego de chocar la mirada con nosotros.

—¡Pero si aquí están! — dijo alegre el hombre.

—Estamos ocupados…— dije con la misma fría actitud, decepcionando levemente a Hina luego de escuchar el tono de mi voz—Si quieres mañana…— volvía a decir, sin embargo, la voz del hombre nuevamente se hace presente.

—Por favor… es una emergencia— declaró el hombre, a lo que Takeru se exalta ante lo último de igual manera, a la vez que yo alzaba un poco mis cejas en son de lo mismo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente el tranquilo bullicio de los diversos pokémon se hacía presente en el bosque; sin embargo, los alaridos y gruñidos enfurecidos de cierto pokémon interrumpían de momentos aquel tenue bullicio.

—"¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota!" — se escuchaban los continuos y fuertes gruñidos de Yoshiro, a la vez que este se mantenía en el mismo sector del riachuelo dentro del mismo, golpeándolo y haciendo salpicar el agua sin importarle en lo más mínimo el que esta mojara por completo su pelaje.

Yoshiro estaba enfurecido… a la vez que tomaba las rocas que se encontraban en el fondo de aquel riachuelo para después empezar a lanzarlas sin blanco fijo, únicamente para desquitar su ira ante todos los pensamientos que azotaban su mente.

Y por lo arrepentido que se encontraba luego de decirme aquellas palabras…

Simplemente alzó su mirada, a lo que comenzaba a imaginar mi cuerpo delante de él, a la vez que nuevamente se repetían algunas escenas que experimentamos los dos en el pasado… como la vez que recibí su ataque "juego sucio", velando por su seguridad antes que la mía ante el inmenso poder que desató; el dolor que también padecí luego de la muerte de Hiyori, y como a pesar de todo intenté consolarlo y ser fuerte para él a pesar de lo mismo.

Y él había dicho que hubiera sido mejor si yo no hubiera existido.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso… a lo que Yoshiro fruncía el ceño con toda su furia e impotencia acumulada, a lo que salta fuera del riachuelo, para después dirigirse hacia un árbol en los alrededores, y comenzar a acumular una enorme cantidad de aura morada en su mano derecha, para después usar la habilidad "Tajo umbrío" en contra del antes mencionado árbol a la vez que lanzaba un fuerte y doloroso gruñido mezclado con lágrimas, creando una onda de choque tal, que llegó a ser casi del mismo poder que el golpe que había realizado yo momentos atrás, destrozando de igual manera una parte del bosque debido al mismo.

Todos los pokémon de los alrededores escaparon de la zona luego de aquel estruendo, a la vez que el siseo proveniente del puño de Yoshiro era lo único que se escuchaba, además de sus jadeos ante el ataque que acababa de crear.

El Zoroark simplemente estaba de pie, cabizbajo… a la vez que levantaba levemente su puño derecho, solamente para recordar cuando era un Zorua y yo se lo había cortado luego de usar "juego sucio" en mí, para así evitar que todo su cuerpo fuera destruido por el poder que lo abordó en aquel momento.

A la vez que, incluso en la precaria situación en la que dejó mi cuerpo luego del ataque, me sobre exigí a tal punto como para hacer regenerar su brazo derecho de igual manera.

Y desde ese momento… aquel brazo siempre estaría constituido por mi aura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Yoshiro?"_ — se escucha repentinamente la voz de Haruko, exaltando a Yoshiro por lo obvio, a la vez que el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose confirman que no era su imaginación, a lo que el Zoroark gira su rostro hacia donde aquel sonido, para ver como la pequeña Riolu emergía lenta y un poco torpe de un arbusto.

—" _Wow…"_ — dijo un poco asombrada y algo preocupada, a la vez que observaba lo destruido que estaba el lugar luego de los golpes que realizamos Yoshiro y yo.

—"Sabes que no debes salir al bosque sola" — dijo serio y algo desanimado Yoshiro, a lo que Haruko simplemente frunce el ceño fastidiada luego de aquel gruñido.

—" _¡Ni que fuera una bebé!"_ — refutó la pequeña Riolu, a lo que Yoshiro aún la seguía observando con una seria actitud— _"Que no se te olvide lo que va a pasar en dos días más"_ —declaró ahora en un tono más bajo y algo apenada Haruko, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente lanza una pequeña carcajada en el momento en el que escucha aquellas palabras.

—"No se me ha olvidado…"— declaró ahora más tranquilo el Zoroark a la vez que esbozaba una leve sonrisa ante lo que mencionaba su amiga, a lo que simplemente comienza a caminar de vuelta al riachuelo, para después sentarse en la fría nieve al lado del mismo.

Haruko se mantuvo en silencio… era obvio que Harumi no le había dado permiso para salir sola al bosque, en aquel momento mi esposa pensaba que la pequeña Riolu estaba en su habitación descansando o algo por el estilo, nunca pensó que la misma se había escabullido por la ventana para ir a buscar a Yoshiro.

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que viendo que la postura de Yoshiro no se inmutaba ante nada, Haruko comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia el mismo, para después sentarse a su lado, intentando hacerle compañía a su amigo… ya que presentía el que este lo necesitaba.

—" _¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?"_ — preguntó la Riolu, a la vez que observaba seria y levemente fastidiada a Yoshiro, ya que esta no entendía el porqué de la actitud tan agresiva y callada que de un momento a otro adoptó el Zoroark durante aquel día.

Yoshiro simplemente permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, sabiendo que su amiga se quedaría sentada al lado suyo hasta que este le dijera las razones de su actitud a lo que, pasados unos minutos, simplemente suspira, ya estando dispuesto a contarle aunque sea una "parte" de la verdad.

—" _Le dije cosas muy feas a Ryo…"—_ declaró en un suave y tenue gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que bajaba levemente su mirada hacia el riachuelo, mientras que Haruko escuchaba atenta— _"Hablé sin pensar y…"_ — quería seguir hablando, pero las palabras no lograban emerger de su garganta.

Pasaron nuevamente los segundos, a la vez que Haruko comenzaba a darse una idea de lo que sentía Yoshiro.

— _"Y tienes miedo de que él ya no te vaya a querer después de eso"_ — terminó la oración Haruko por telepatía, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente abre un poco más sus ojos luego de escuchar la palabra "querer" en su mente.

El Zoroark nunca pensó el que yo tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él… la relación que tenía conmigo y con Takeru obviamente no era la misma que con la que tenía con Harumi y Hanako; sin embargo, luego de todas las cosas que pasó con nosotros, de a poco iba naciendo en él un nuevo sentimiento… el cual a pesar de todo tenía miedo en reconocer, y más aún luego de todas las cosas que me dijo.

—" _¡No te preocupes!"_ —declaró Haruko a la vez que colocaba su mano en el antebrazo de Yoshiro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— _"Estoy segura de que el Tío Ryo no te dejará de querer por lo que pasó, solo tienes que pedirle disculpas y el las aceptará"_ — declaró por telepatía alegre la pequeña Riolu, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente la observaba serio.

—"¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?" — preguntó Yoshiro, dudando de que yo lo quisiera.

—" _Bueno…"_ — empezaba a hablar la Riolu a la vez que pensaba en sus siguientes palabras— _"Siempre noto esos sentimientos en su aura cuando está al lado de todos nosotros"_ — declaró feliz Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta levemente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—"¿Ya puedes hacer esas cosas?" —preguntó bastante sorprendido Yoshiro, a la vez que Haruko asentía varias veces, orgullosa de poder ver los sentimientos en las auras a su alrededor.

—" _Mi papá me enseñó a ver los sentimientos y pensamientos de los demás"_ —declaró con la misma actitud Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta al escuchar que Haruko también era capaz de leer la mente al igual que Takeru y yo, comenzando a preocuparse y avergonzarse al saber que su "secreto" podría estar en riesgo.

—" _Pero… a decir verdad aún me falta mucho por aprender"_ —reconoció ahora un poco cabizbaja Haruko _—"Aún no soy capaz de ver muy bien los sentimientos, es muy complicado la verdad, y con respecto a los pensamientos…"_ — empezaba a decir Haruko, mientras que Yoshiro escuchaba atento.

—" _El tío Ryo me enseñó que nunca debía hacerlo"_ — reconoció Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro se sorprende completamente ante lo que dijo su amiga, para después apartar su vista al instante de Haruko, la cual no se dio cuenta de lo mismo— _"Él me dijo que eso solo se hacía cuando de verdad era necesario, pero que no era correcto de igual manera"_ — reconoció Haruko, la cual observaba el pequeño riachuelo, a la vez que Yoshiro se volvía a sentir pésimo nuevamente, al recordar que él pensó que yo leí su mente tiempo atrás.

Luego de eso el silencio recorrió el lugar, ninguno de los dos pokémon continuó la charla, simplemente se quedaron en aquella posición… Haruko continuaba observando el pequeño riachuelo, cautivada por su sonido y hermosura, mientras que Yoshiro seguía imbuido en sus pensamientos y emociones.

—"¿Ha-Haruko?" — comenzó nuevamente a hablar Yoshiro, levemente apenado a la vez que incluso el mismo se cuestionaba si preguntarle o no a su amiga "aquello".

—" _¿Sí?"_ —dijo con total normalidad la Riolu, a la vez que se giraba hacia el Zoroark, mostrando únicamente normalidad en su rostro.

—" _Debo estar loco"_ — se dijo a si mismo Yoshiro en su mente, a la vez que respiraba hondo ante la pregunta que le haría a su amiga.

—"¿T-Tú… cr-crees que soy muy f-feo?" — preguntó finalmente y de la nada Yoshiro, a lo que casi al instante aparta su mirada de la Riolu, completamente avergonzado y sonrojado ante la pregunta que acababa de realizar, pero pensando que aquello era la única manera para desmentir su sueño y poder estar tranquilo consigo mismo.

Haruko no cambió ni siquiera un poco ante la pregunta, a lo que pasaron nuevamente unos segundos (agonizantes para Yoshiro), a lo que Haruko se decidió a contestar.

—" _Sip"_ —dijo feliz Haruko, a lo que la boca de Yoshiro se abría hasta prácticamente tocar el suelo, a la vez que el mismo sentía como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos luego de ello— _"siempre serás mi querido apestoso, pulguiento, baboso…"—_ seguía diciendo Haruko sin piedad, a la vez que para Yoshiro cada palabra era una daga en su pequeño y ahora destrozado corazón— _"cabeza hueca, gruñón, irritante"_ —Dios… sí que conocía bastantes palabras a pesar de su corta edad— _"y especial Yoshiro"_ — reconoció finalmente Haruko en una sonrisa a lo que Yoshiro, prácticamente moribundo luego de todas aquellas palabras, se exalta ante lo último.

Obviamente Haruko no se iba a tomar en serio la pregunta de Yoshiro, para ella todo aquello no era más que un simple juego, pero no sus últimas palabras, aquellas fueron con sinceridad…

Y para Yoshiro, eso era más que suficiente.

—Hmph— bufó Yoshiro recobrando la compostura, a la vez que un leve rubor emergía en sus mejillas luego de que su amiga lo considerara "especial" —"Será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa, sino tu mamá y Harumi se enojarán" — reconoció Yoshiro en un gruñido, a lo que Haruko se asusta luego de recordar que se había escabullido sin permiso, haciéndose una idea de las consecuencias que traerían sus acciones.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Eh? — se extrañó Narue luego de notar claramente la reacción preocupada de Harumi— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó nuevamente, a lo que Harumi mantenía aún su postura pensativa ante lo que le acababa de recordar su amiga.

—" _Maldición… ¿Por qué todo justo ahora?"_ —pensaba levemente fastidiada consigo mismo Harumi.

—Alto…— empezaba a alarmase Narue a la vez que comenzaba a entender la situación con solo ver la reacción de Harumi— no me digas que se te olvidó…— dijo un poco desanimada la chica.

—No es que se me haya olvidado…— declaró Harumi, a la vez que seguía intentando encontrar una solución a la situación— es que han pasado muchas cosas y lo he tenido que aplazar…— declaró mi esposa a la vez que Narue escuchaba.

—Y… ¿Crees poder ir ahora? — preguntó Narue a lo que Harumi simplemente se lamentaba por dentro.

—Se viene una fecha importante pasado mañana…— declaró Harumi a la vez que Narue fruncía el ceño— además… tampoco esperé que Hiyori enfermara— reconoció.

—Harumi…— empezaba a decir preocupada Narue— ambas sabemos que ellos no tienen tanto tiempo— reconoció Narue, a la vez que Harumi se preocupaba y entristecía ante lo mismo.

Harumi iba a decir algo, pero casi en el mismo momento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alerta a las chicas, únicamente para exaltarse al verme a mí junto con Takeru, Hanako y Hina entrando a la casa, a la vez que el hombre que traía las mercaderías al pueblo nos acompañaba de igual manera.

—Sí que debiste habérmelo dicho antes, Harumi…— dije serio, a lo que mi esposa se exalta y preocupa luego de ver mi obvia y extraña fría actitud.

—H-Hola Ryo…— me saludó un poco apenada Harumi— lo siento… no pensé que todo se juntaría— reconoció mi esposa, a la vez que mi serio rostro no se inmutaba.

—Esto… hola señor Kazuo— saludó Narue al hombre que traía las mercaderías al pueblo, la cual lo conocía ya que este era el que la transportaba de la ciudad al pueblo en todas las ocasiones en las que nos visitaba.

—Sí que estamos en un buen aprieto— reconocí a la vez que me sentaba en una de las sillas, a la vez que Hina hacía lo mismo— pero me temo que simplemente es imposible el que nosotros hagamos eso Kazuo… se viene una fecha importante en unos días, y el viaje es largo— reconocí a la vez que Harumi agachaba la cabeza, lamentándose en tener que anular aquel viaje, sabiendo que yo tenía razón.

—No entiendo…—decía Narue a la vez que ella era la única junto con Kazuo que no sabía la fecha que se avecinaba, a la vez que la chica comenzaba a fastidiarse, ya que para ella, no existía una razón lo suficientemente pesada como para que evitara el que nosotros fuéramos a "aquel" lugar—¡Saben que a esa gente no le queda mucho tiempo! ¡¿Por qué…?!— iba a continuar alzando la voz Narue, a lo que mi mirada sombría puesta en ella la caya.

—Vamos a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Haruko— reconocí fríamente, a lo que Narue se tragaba sus palabras, exaltada y sin poder decir un contra argumento.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Dios… no sé porque sigo aceptando ser tu mascota" — decretó fastidiado en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que tenía a Haruko arriba de sus hombros, mientras que saltaba de una rama a otra entre los árboles, para así llegar más rápido a la casa.

—" _Porque sabes que te quiero mucho"_ — declaró tiernamente Haruko, a la vez que abrazaba la cara del Zoroark, dejándolo completamente en silencio luego de aquellas palabras

La maquiavélica Riolu atacaba sin saber al punto débil de su amigo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa, apenas pasaron unos minutos, y ya que Haruko no quería que Harumi la retara por haberse escabullido, esta volvió a entrar silenciosamente por la ventana de su habitación, mientras que Yoshiro se detenía antes de entrar por la puerta principal, a la vez que Haruko ya una vez dentro de su pieza también se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla de su puerta…

Ya que tanto el Zoroark como la Riolu escucharon nuestras voces discutiendo en la habitación principal de la casa.

* * *

—No hay nada que discutir, me niego a postergar el cumpleaños de Haruko— afirmé decisivo, a la vez que Harumi no sabía que opinar al respecto.

—Ryo… si tan solo vieras— decía Narue a la vez que mi seria actitud se mantenía.

—Sé que ese pueblo puede estar algo mal, pero será el primer cumpleaños de Haruko… ya lo habíamos planificado desde hace semanas— declaré, a la vez que nadie más emitía palabra, ni siquiera Takeru.

—Tsch…— bufó ahora más enojada Narue, a lo que simplemente empieza a abrir su bolso, extrañándome cuando de este comienza a sacar varias fotografías, colocándolas en la mesa.

—"Algo mal"… es una frase un poco pequeña ¿No crees? — decretó Narue, a la vez que todos quedamos pasmados ante lo que aquellas imágenes mostraban— las saqué sin que me vieran, fui una vez a promover mis medicinas, pero me negaron al instante el paso luego de que se enteraron de mis intenciones— declaró.

Era demasiado impactante lo que mostraban aquellas imágenes… familias enteras en la calle, muchos niños y niñas enfermos junto con algunos adultos de igual manera; pero aquello no era todo, también habían algunos hombres y mujeres armados, los cuales amedrentaban a las personas antes mencionadas.

—El pueblo vive desconectado de todo…— explicaba Narue a la vez que yo me mantenía en silencio, aún observando aquellas imágenes— el alcalde de ese pueblo tiene relación con la ciudad, pero este siempre oculta la realidad por la que su gente está pasando, a costa de hacerse cada vez más rico en base a los recursos que transa con otros pueblos y la ciudad misma— explicaba la chica.

—¿Y qué producen? —alcé la voz finalmente— digo… no creo que la ciudad le mande recursos por cualquier cosa, debe haber algún comercio— intentaba averiguar más acerca de ese pueblo.

—Los hay… tienen algunas tiendas pequeñas en las que venden alimentos básicos, además de contar con varios campos en los que cultivan bastantes frutas y verduras— seguía contando Narue.

—¿Y aun así tan mal les va? — pregunté extrañado de ver aquellas imágenes, por cómo me describía el pueblo Narue.

—Solo tienen una tienda donde venden medicamentos y, además de ser prácticamente simples, son demasiado caros, a tal punto de que solo unas pocas personas de entre todo el pueblo puede costeárselos— respondió Narue.

—Y todo es por él— declaró ahora bastante enojada la chica, a la vez que sacaba otra fotografía de su bolso, en la que se mostraba a un hombre adulto bastante alto, con una vestimenta formal y cabello encanecido, a la vez que era acompañado por varios hombres armados— él es el que tiene prácticamente apresados a todas esas personas, tuve demasiada suerte en poder sacar estas fotos sin que me vieran, de ser así no me hubieran dejado salir de ahí viva con toda esta información, pero sabía que tenía que arriesgarme… más aún si lograba contar con tu ayuda— declaró finalmente Narue.

El plan de Narue era ayudar a aquellas personas, pero obviamente era algo que ella no podía hacer por si sola; primero le pidió ayuda a Harumi, la cual junto con Hina se dedicaron día y noche a reservar y preparar bastantes medicinas para poder ir a entregarlas al antes mencionado pueblo; sin embargo, aquello obviamente no bastaba, ya de por si era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte el ir a ese lugar con todos esos medicamentos, y más si tenían intenciones de tratar a todas las personas que padecían bastantes enfermedades por lo visto en las fotos.

Pero había problemas… Takeru y yo no podíamos usar nuestro estado aural para transportar los medicamentos porque, además de ser varios, estos se estropearían si llegasen a ser movidos a esas velocidades.

Harumi y Hanako tenían que venir si o si con nosotros, ya que ellas eran las únicas junto con Hina que sabían cómo mantener los medicamentos durante el viaje, junto con el conocimiento para tratar a todas esas personas.

Simplemente observé a Takeru y a Hanako, los cuales obviamente pensaban hasta el cansancio al igual que Harumi y yo… los cuatro sabíamos que esas personas de verdad necesitaban ayuda cuanto antes, pero dentro de nosotros no queríamos romperle el corazón a Haruko, no de esa forma luego de ver días atrás lo emocionada que estaba la misma al ver que su cumpleaños se acercaba.

Sin embargo, la palabra "sorprendidos" quedó pequeña luego de que todos escucháramos en nuestras mentes cierto mensaje, segundos después de que Narue hablase.

—" _Deben ir…"_ — declaró una pequeña voz por telepatía, a lo que todos observamos a Haruko, la cual salía de su habitación— _"No quiero que esas personas sigan así a costa de celebrar mi cumpleaños"_ — declaró directa y seria Haruko, a la vez que incluso yo cambiaba mi seria actitud por una más sorprendida.

—Haruko…— decía levemente Harumi, sin saber que decir ante lo que escuchaba por parte de la Riolu.

Yo simplemente me mantenía en silencio; no quería que Haruko se enterara de este tema, pero en aquel entonces estaba tan enraizado a mis pensamientos con Yoshiro y las cosas que mencionaba Narue, que no percibí mediante el aura que Haruko estaba en su habitación, además de Yoshiro, el cual estaba en las afueras de la casa.

—" _Yo… ¡Ya soy una niña grande!"_ —decía Haruko a la vez que sus pequeños brazos tiritaban— _"No puedo ponerme triste por cosas como estas, y menos cuando sé que ustedes darán todo de sí para cuidar a esas personas"_ — reconocía la Riolu, a la vez que una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla.

—Haruko… ¿Cómo quieres que nosotros aceptemos esto?, estabas demasiado feliz porque se acercaba tu cumpleaños— reconocí un poco triste, a lo que nuevamente la voz de la Riolu se hizo presente.

—" _Tío Ryo… si ustedes no van a ayudar a esas personas ¡No se los perdonaré!"_ —reconoció por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que inclusive un gruñido salía de su garganta en son de la decisivas que eras sus palabras.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, a lo que nuevamente comencé a adoptar una actitud más fría y seria.

—Takeru… tú te quedarás aquí— reconocí, a lo que Takeru simplemente giró su rostro levemente hacia mí, a la vez que veía la negación en su mirada.

—No estamos conscientes de cuantas personas posee en su control ese hombre… es mejor no arriesgarnos, tengo que ir también— declaró Takeru, a lo que yo simplemente levanto una ceja en son de no entender las palabras del Lucario, ya que me sentía bastante capaz de poder enfrentarme a esas personas si la situación lo demandaba, con el estado aural claro; sin embargo, las palabras de Takeru, ahora en mi mente, evitan que yo dijera lo que pensaba.

—[¿Acaso quieres que diga en voz alta lo que ocurre con tu esperanza de vida cuando usas tu aura para regenerar heridas?] — me preguntó por nuestra conexión fastidiado Takeru, a la vez que este ya sabía que me iba a oponer a que fuera con nosotros—[No negaré que podrías salir herido luego de esto… pero conmigo allá será mucho menos lo que te pueda ocurrir a ti y a las demás] — reconoció finalmente Takeru, a la vez que yo no podía negarme a sus palabras.

—Supongo que no puedo negar a tu orgullo— dije aún serio, siguiendo la corriente del comentario de Takeru, para que no atrajera sospechas por parte del resto— pero entonces… ¿Harumi? —pregunté indirectamente a mi esposa, viendo si era posible el que al menos solo una de ellas nos acompañase, para que así cuidara a los niños.

—No puedo vigilar y revisar todos los remedios durante el viaje yo sola, Ryo… y Hanako tampoco, tenemos que ir las dos sí o sí— reconoció preocupada Harumi, a la vez que Hanako asentía, apoyando lo que decía su amiga.

—No se hagan tanto dilema…—dijo levemente fastidiada Hina, a lo que todos nos giramos hacia la misma—Yo me haré cargo de los niños— declaró nuevamente la anciana, a lo que todos empezábamos a ver la obvia solución que aquello presentaba.

—Pero Hina… ¿Qué hay de Sora? — dijo Harumi, a lo que Hina simplemente sonríe, para después poner la mano encima de Narue.

—Esta niña se hará cargo de mi nieto— declaró maliciosamente la anciana, a lo que el cabello de Narue se eriza luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, ya sabiendo lo revoltoso que era el nieto de Hina.

—¡¿P-Pero?! Tengo que volver a la ciudad, también tengo una tienda allá ¿lo olvidan? ¡Que Sora venga acá y los cuidas también! — decretó la chica, la cual no quería cuidar al desordenado de Sora.

—No me mientas… Arashi ya me contó la situación que tiene tu tienda en la ciudad— decretó con una sonrisa maquiavélica la anciana, la cual sabía más de la cuenta, preocupando una enormidad a Narue.

—¿Cómo era? — se preguntaba la anciana—¿Éxito total?... ¿Muchos empleados?...¿Los mejores remedios en la parte baja de la ciudad?... creo que puedes dejar a cargo a uno de tus trabajadores durante unos días— declaró la sabionda, a lo que Narue simplemente no podía negar aquellas palabras.

—Además… he cuidado a más niños pequeños que tú, puedo encargarme de Haruko y los demás mientras tú te encargas de la tienda y de Sora, te aseguro que no te dará ningún problema— dijo entre leves carcajadas Hina, a lo que Narue la miraba levemente fastidiada, pero sin poder negarse a aquellas palabras.

Al fin y al cabo… habíamos aceptado su petición, era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudar.

La decisión se había tomado, pero mi vista se detuvo en Haruko, la cual mostraba una enorme sonrisa luego de que hubiéramos aceptado el ir a ayudar a aquel pueblo.

Pero Takeru y yo sabíamos la verdad… lo notábamos en su aura; aquella pena que emergía en Haruko nos destrozaba a ambos, a la vez que junto con ella nacía la determinación por ser fuerte, y aceptar el que no estaríamos para el día de su cumpleaños por una buena y justificada causa.

Solo hice una mueca luego de ver esos sentimientos en Haruko, a lo que simplemente me levanto de golpe, exaltando a todos, para después comenzar a retirarme de la casa.

—No quiero perder más tiempo… comencemos a prepararnos para partir— declaré serio, a lo que camino hacia la puerta, para después abrirla y ver a Yoshiro en frente de la misma, el cual casi al instante choca su mirada con la mía, a la vez que abría casi en su totalidad sus ojos por tal brusco contacto luego de la pelea conmigo.

Mientras que en mi rostro no se reflejaba sentimiento alguno.

—Hola, Yoshiro…— dije serio, a lo que continué saliendo de la casa, pasando al lado del mismo pokémon, el cual se mantuvo estático en todo momento, con su vista aún fija en dirección hacia la entrada de la casa luego de que me retirara de ahí.

—¡Kazuo! — dije en voz alta para que el hombre me escuchara, ya que este aún se encontraba dentro de la casa, a lo que no pasan muchos segundos hasta que este aparece en la entrada de la misma, viendo al Zoroark aún estático, para después chocar su mirada hacia mí— me dijiste que Narue fue la que te informó de todo esto cuando ella llegó al pueblo, sé que también quieres ayudar al igual que todos, pero de momento lo que más me ayudaría es que me especificaras detalladamente la ubicación de ese pueblo, tú has ido a dejar mercaderías allá, debes conocer bien el camino— deduje, a lo que Kazuo asintió.

Kazuo solo entregaba las mercaderías en aquel pueblo, pero a este solo le permitía acceder al centro del mismo para dejarlas y luego retirarse, ya que aquel hombre que Narue mostraba en sus fotografías evitaba que cualquiera observara las condiciones en las que se encontraban la mayoría de las personas que vivían en aquel lugar.

Luego de que Narue le dijera y mostrara a Kazuo como era la condición de la gente que vivía en el pueblo, este no dudó en pedir mi ayuda, sin saber que Narue ya se lo había pedido a Harumi y a Hina.

—Hay que planificar mucho Ryo… tenemos que llevar las medicinas a mi camión y…— se detuvo el hombre cuando yo comencé a hablar.

—No— dije serio— llevaremos todas las medicinas en la carreta, y si es necesario la ampliaremos, pero no podemos llevarlas en el camión, es demasiado grande, y no quiero imaginar lo que ocurriría si empieza un tiroteo en el lugar— declaré fríamente, a la vez que Kazuo se asusta a la vez que se sorprende luego de escucharme decir aquello.

—Ryo… ¿Realmente piensas…? — preguntaba el hombre, a lo que mi mirada seria puesta en él lo silencia.

—No sabemos qué pasará cuando lleguemos ahí… quiero ver todos los puntos cuando llegué a ese pueblo, pero por ahora creo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar— declaré.

—Necesito un mapa o algo que nos ayude a ubicar ese pueblo— dije a lo que al instante Kazuo asiente.

—Tengo varios en mi camión, los voy a buscar ahora— dijo bastante animado el hombre, al poder finalmente hacer algo para ayudarnos con nuestro viaje.

Luego de decir eso, Kazuo se marcha, a la vez que un silencio se torna en el ambiente, al ser Yoshiro y yo los únicos afuera de la casa.

Alzo mi mirada hacia él, mientras que este aún me daba la espalda… pasaron los segundos, y nuevamente vuelvo a apartar la mirada.

— [Kazuo volverá en unos minutos, ayuda a Harumi y a Hanako a guardar las medicinas en la carreta por favor, Takeru] — dije por telepatía, a la vez que mi mirada fría se tornaba en una más triste—[Tengo algo que hacer] — reconocí.

—[Está bien Ryo… salúdalo de mi parte] — dijo en un triste tono mediante telepatía Takeru, a lo que simplemente cierro los ojos con fuerza, ya que mi amigo sabía a quién iba a visitar, a lo que simplemente abro mis ojos nuevamente, para comenzar a dar lentos pasos, alejándome de la casa.

Yoshiro escucha mis pisadas, a lo que se gira levemente, para después ver mi espalda alejándose.

Y después desvanecerse luego de que activara mi estado aural.

—Tsch…— bufó Yoshiro, a la vez que se seguía enojando consigo mismo luego de lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás.

—Dale su tiempo…— se escucha la voz de Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta, para después ver al Lucario a pocos metros del mismo— Ryo no está enojado contigo— reconoció nuevamente mi amigo, a lo que Yoshiro baja levemente sus orejas, cabizbajo.

Yoshiro sabía que no era "enojo" lo que yo sentía hacia él en ese momento…

—Supongo que ya llegará su momento para que hables con él— declaró nuevamente Takeru, a la vez que colocaba su mano en el hombro del Zoroark— las palabras ya están en el pasado, aprende de ellas y continúa hacia adelante— reconoció Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro levanta levemente su mirada hacia el mismo, a lo que mi amigo se separa del Zoroark para después acompañar a Harumi a buscar los remedios, a la vez que se llevaba la carreta consigo.

Yoshiro aún estaba estático luego de que Takeru y Harumi se fueran, sin embargo, el gruñido de una Lopunny lo hizo reaccionar.

—"¿Yoshiro?" — preguntó Hanako, a lo que este sale de su letargo— "¿Puedes ayudarnos por favor?" — pidió gentilmente la Lopunny, a la vez que esta junto con Hina guardaban algunas mantas en nuestros bolsos, a la vez que Harumi y Narue preparaban comida para el viaje.

Yoshiro simplemente asiente, para después caminar a paso normal hacia donde estaba Hina, comenzando a guardar mantas y ropas para nosotros.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de las brisas a mi alrededor era el único sonido, a la vez que mi cuerpo aparecía de golpe en aquel pacifico lugar, desactivando simultáneamente mi estado aural, contemplando la vista a mi alrededor, sin poder evitar entristecerme…

Al ver varias tumbas, a cómo era la costumbre.

Había varios árboles en aquel cuidado cementerio, a la vez que en mi mano derecha sostenía unas flores que había sacado del bosque luego de que me marché de mi hogar.

Caminaba a paso lento… el camino ya me lo sabía de memoria para ese entonces, a la vez que observaba los nombres inscritos en cada una de las lapidas por las cuales pasaba.

La última de todas… el último fallecido de este pueblo hasta el momento, era la tumba a la cual necesitaba ir antes de irme con Takeru y los demás, quería despedirme antes de hacer el viaje, por lo que una vez al lado de ella dejo suavemente el ramo de flores en la base de la tumba, para después quedar en frente de la misma estático y en silencio

—Se te extraña… pervertido— dije con una débil sonrisa, a la vez que me volvía a agachar, para después poner mi mano sobre la lápida, a la vez que le limpiaba un poco la nieve que cubría la misma, dejando visible el nombre de Yuta en el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Había ocurrido un mes después de que mis hijos nacieran, su corazón había dejado de latir durante una noche, a lo que solo pude ver su cuerpo muerto recostado en su cama al día siguiente cuando fui a visitarlo.

Aquel momento fue demasiado doloroso… incluso intenté volver a traerlo a la vida con el aura de Takeru, el cual había aparecido casi al instante a mi lado luego de sentir la profunda pena en mí luego del suceso.

Pero era inútil… ahí fue cuando Takeru y yo aprendimos que nuestra aura no daba la inmortalidad.

Tarde o temprano… la vida se extingue, queramos o no.

 **.**

 **.**

—Han pasado muchas cosas— dije a la vez que volvía a levantarme de la tumba de Yuta— tenemos que hacer un largo viaje, y… bueno, espero que puedas ayudar a Hina a cuidar a mi familia por mí— volvía a decir, a la vez que una lagrima salía de mis ojos, a la vez que me lo restregaba, sin poder evitar nuevamente el llorar luego de ver la tumba de mi segundo padre.

—Haruko está un poco traviesa… quizás rompa algo— declaré entre leves carcajadas y lágrimas, recordando sucesos que tuvimos todos con Yuta— quizás… solo quizás le puedas ayudar y enseñarle un poco de carpintería en el proceso— dije ahora más triste, sabiendo que aquello nunca más volvería a ocurrir.

El silencio se tornó luego de ello… mi vista se perdía en la tumba de Yuta, a la vez que recordaba los buenos y malos momentos que tuve con él, así como lo hacía en todas las ocasiones que venía a visitarlo.

Sabía que tenía que ser una visita corta, a lo que me restriego los ojos por última vez, para después parar de llorar.

—Bueno… nos vemos Yuta— dije a la vez que comenzaba a retirarme del lugar— ah… por cierto, Takeru te manda saludos— dije despidiéndome, a la vez que las brisas a mi alrededor se volvían más fuertes luego de aquellas palabras, a tal punto de que me tambaleo levemente luego de lo mismo, fastidiándome levemente al creer en la razón de las mismas.

—Sí… también te amo, viejo— dije finalmente, a la vez que las brisas se tornaban ahora más suaves, a lo que activo mi estado aural, para nuevamente marcharme del lugar, con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas estaban listas… la carreta estaba en las afueras de la casa, a la vez que esta estaba repleta de varios medicamentos y utensilios médicos.

Todos estaban afuera de mi hogar en el momento en el que me aparezco al lado del mismo, a la vez que ya estaba siendo la hora de irnos, no sin antes comenzar a despedirnos.

Los abrazos iban y venían… me agacho para sostener a Haruko, la cual me rodea el cuello con sus pequeños brazos, sin poder evitar entristecerse por tener que separarnos.

—Ya verás que el tiempo pasará rápido Haruko… no te darás ni cuenta cuando ya estemos de vuelta y celebremos tu cumpleaños— dije en un susurro en el oído de la Riolu, a lo que esta simplemente asiente con su cabeza, para después continuar abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que finalmente la Riolu y yo nos separamos, para después dejarla en el suelo, a lo que esta simplemente me observaba aún triste.

En aquel momento la tensión dominaba… Yoshiro simplemente observaba hacia el suelo, ya que todos nos habíamos despedido; sin embargo, yo era el único que no se había despedido del pequeño Zoroark.

Se mantuvo el silencio por unos momentos… Yoshiro no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, a la vez que todos me observaban, mientras que yo tenía mi vista seria y fría puesta encima del ahora tembloroso pokémon.

Sin embargo, Yoshiro, aún con su mirada apuntando hacia el suelo, abre completamente sus ojos cuando mi mano se posa en su nuca, apoyándolo rápidamente en mi torso.

—Cuídate… Yoshiro— dije a la vez que acariciaba levemente la cabeza del pokémon, a la vez que este apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que crueles lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—"D-De v-verdad l-lo siento" — dijo en un débil gruñido mezclado con lágrimas, sin saber que más decir ante lo agradecido que estaba al saber que lo había perdonado.

—Ya lo sé…— dije a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— estabas triste y lo entiendo… no fue correcto tampoco lo que te dije— declaré sin vergüenza, a la vez que Yoshiro hipaba ante mis palabras.

—Pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte… necesito que cuides a la familia— dije, a lo que exalto a Yoshiro cuando me separo un poco de él, para después tomar su rostro con mis dos manos, para después hacer chocar sus llorosos ojos con los míos.

—A nuestra familia— declaré serio, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente queda estático luego de esas palabras, por lo que solo asiente bruscamente, para después cerrar sus ojos y abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos a nuestro alrededor sonreían, a la vez que Takeru y los demás se aliviaban luego de ver en mi rostro nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa.

La brisa soplaba levemente, a la vez que ya una vez despedido de todos, comenzamos a retirarnos del lugar, marchando hacia aquel pueblo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, estando tranquilos al saber que nuestra familia estaría a salvo.

Mientras él estuviera con ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este segundo cap, la verdadera trama comienza a aparecer, nuevas cosas y nuevas aventuras le esperan a nuestros personajes, junto con varias cosas impactantes y bonitas de igual manera ocurrirán jeje**

Monpoke **No es que la madre de Yoshiro tenga un vínculo con la hija de Ryo, simplemente Yoshiro lo ve así, ya que tiene el mismo nombre y tal… digo, es como obvio jajaja**

 **Supongo que nunca haré cambiar tu opinión hacia Takeru T-T.**

 **Sinceramente… no entendí a lo que te referías cuando escribiste que "rompí la cuarta", ¿te referías a la cuarta pared?, digo… por haber involucrado a el hijo de Haruko en el primer cap, como si este les estuviera hablando a los lectores. Pues… si y no, este libro en el mundo de los personajes es simplemente los apuntes de Ryo arreglados por el hijo de Yoshiro, y este mismo anotó sus comentarios al inicio de cada uno (y también al final).**

Lord fire 123 **Hola de nuevo jaja, Harumi es omnipotente y omnisapiente, ni siquiera Arceus le hace cosquillas okno xD, no es que Ryo hijo sea un degenerado, no quiere ver las cosas degeneradas, depravadas, sadomasoquistas, y así la lista es larga, de las cosas que sus padres hicieron "en sus momentos de juventud", por una razón dijo en el primer cap que aún le daban pesadillas aquel fragmento que leyó jajaj, pero ojo, el también quiso saber las otras cosas que hicieron, por eso se llevó los borradores de Ryo.**

 **Takeru no está enfermo, de verdad de a poco va aceptando al Zoroark, pero eso no quita el hecho de que este explotara de celos cuando se enteró de que Yoshiro le había robado finalmente el primer beso a su hija en el tercer libro, (y ni hablar de cómo actuó Hanako cuando esta se entera de que su hija está embarazada… ya te harás una idea de la de One-Shot que tengo planificados hacer xD), espero que te haya gustado el cap, se agradecen tus comentarios.**

 **Como comentario aparte… no hago mucho esto, pero quería mencionar a** Koppa1556, **últimamente me ha extrañado bastante este usuario en particular,** **a diferencia de los otros que me han dado fav, este (junto con Monpoke y Lord fire 123) me ha seguido durante los tres libros, y también en este. Solo quería agradecerte de igual manera, fuiste uno de mis primeros fav, y eso también me ayudó mucho al momento de escribir, espero algún día poder contar con una opinión tuya jeje, aunque tampoco sé si llegues a leer este mensaje, pero bue…**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¬3¬**


	3. Experiencias

Haruko y Yoshiro junto con Hina y Narue se encontraban en las afueras de la casa… a la vez que nos observaban alejándonos de ellos, viendo como nuestros cuerpos se perdían en el horizonte.

—Bueno…— dijo Hina a la vez que comenzaba a caminar a paso lento hacia la casa una vez que ya dejaron de vernos— será mejor entrar, está haciendo mucho frio— reconoció la anciana, a la vez que Haruko y Yoshiro asentían, mientras que este último aún se restregaba un poco sus ojos debido a las lágrimas que había derramado antes conmigo.

—Supongo que ahora tengo que ir donde Sora…— dijo entre fastidiada y deprimida Narue, a la vez que se despedía de Hina y los pokémon, para después irse del lugar.

Luego de despedirse, Hina fue la primera en entrar a la casa, a la vez que temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma debido al frío del invierno, a lo que una vez que todos entraron, esta intenta sacar un poco de leña del canasto que estaba al lado de la chimenea para colocarla dentro de la misma, debido a que el fuego comenzaba a apagarse, sin embargo, tanto Yoshiro como Haruko se exaltan cuando la anciana se tambalea en el momento en el que se agacha, a la vez que un fuerte dolor en su espalda aparece, empezando a caer si es que Yoshiro no la sostiene.

Haruko y Yoshiro simplemente la observaron preocupados, a la vez que comenzaban a tomar cartas en el asunto…

— _"Será mejor que te sientes abuelita"_ — dijo Haruko a la vez que ayudaba a Yoshiro a sentar a Hina en una silla al lado de la chimenea— _"Yoshiro pondrá un poco de leña"_ — dijo la pequeña pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro asiente, para después comenzar a sacar algunos leños luego de sentar a Hina.

—Ten cuidado por favor— pidió aún adolorida la anciana, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente asentía con una sonrisa, para después colocar la leña cuidadosamente en la chimenea, a la vez que el fuego lentamente volvía a crecer.

—Me siento un poco cansada, es todo— reconoció Hina, a la vez que se acomodaba en la silla— Haruko… ¿Me puedes traer los remedios de Hiyori junto con la nota que trajo Narue? — preguntó, a lo que la Riolu asiente para después traérselos lo más rápido posible.

— _"Aquí están…"_ — dijo un poco preocupada la Riolu ante el cansado actuar de su abuela.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa Hina, a la vez que se colocaba unos lentes que tenía colgados en el cuello, para después empezar a leer las indicaciones que venían con los remedios.

Pasaron los segundos, a la vez que ambos pokémon observaban curiosos a Hina, a la vez que estos estaban sentados en el suelo al lado de la chimenea de igual manera.

—Ya veo…— dijo Hina a la vez que comprendía lo escrito en el papel que había enviado Arashi— hay que darle una cucharada en la mañana y en la noche, mientras que el supositorio es solamente uno en la noche— declaró Hina, a la vez que se sacaba sus anteojos.

—¿Y bien? — volvió a decir la mujer, a la vez que se giraba nuevamente hacia los pokémon, para después ver la cocina, en la cual Harumi y Hanako habían dejado preparado algo para el almuerzo— ¿Tienen hambre? — volvió a preguntar, a lo que ambos pokémon asienten con una sonrisa.

—Entonces almorcemos— dijo alegre a la vez que se levantaba lentamente de la silla, ya más recompuesta que antes, sin embargo, Yoshiro se preocupa de igual manera, gesto el cual no pasa desapercibido por Hina.

—No te preocupes— dijo Hina entre algunas carcajadas— todavía estoy joven, solo he tenido un raro día— reconoció, a la vez que caminaba con total normalidad hacia la cocina, para después comenzar a sacar los manteles— ¿Puedes traer a Hiyori y a Takeshi para que vengan a comer también? — preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia Yoshiro, el cual asiente para después caminar hacia las habitaciones de mis hijos, a lo que Haruko sin siquiera habérselo pedido, empieza a ayudar a Hina a colocar la mesa, a lo que la anciana sonríe ante el gesto de ayuda, aceptándolo de igual manera.

Y así... Yoshiro puso a mis hijos en sus respectivas sillas hechas para ellos, a la vez que Hina calentaba la comida de Harumi, mientras que Haruko ya estaba sentada en la mesa luego de haber puesto los cubiertos, a la vez que esperaba paciente el almuerzo, observando a Hina.

Mientras tanto, Yoshiro aprovechaba de colocarle los baberos a Takeshi y Hiyori, no sin antes recibir varios tirones por parte de sus pequeños hermanitos, los cuales agarraban la larga cabellera del Zoroark, ya que este sin querer rozaba con la punta del mismo los rostros de mis hijos, los cuales en vez de fastidiarse o llorar, se alegraban y divertían con el mismo, empezando a tironearlo e inclusive algunas veces llevárselo a sus bocas, desanimando al pobre de Yoshiro, el cual sabía que si se oponía a aquellos vergonzantes y babosos tratos, Takeshi y Hiyori podrían empezar a llorar…

Obviamente Haruko notaba aquello, a la vez que simplemente sonreía y lanzaba unas cuantas pequeñas carcajadas ante lo que tenía que soportar su amigo.

Una vez que ya todo estuvo puesto sobre la mesa (y luego de pasar varios minutos intentando separar a mis hijos del cabello de Yoshiro), todos comenzaron a almorzar… a la vez que las conversaciones no fluían del todo como era la costumbre en la casa durante las horas de almuerzo...

Tanto Yoshiro como Haruko nos comenzaban a extrañar, de eso no cabía duda; apenas si comían, a la vez que revolvían lentamente la comida en sus platos.

Hina simplemente suspiró luego de notar claramente la razón del actuar de aquellos pokémon… lamentándose el que no pudieran sentirse bien o cómodos ante la situación, a la vez que intentaba pensar en hacer algo para subir el ánimo de aquellos pokémon.

—¿Saben?… traje algo de mi casa bastante interesante que creo que les va a gustar— declaró feliz Hina, a la vez que exalta y extraña a los pequeños pokémon luego de aquellas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atardecía… a la vez que nevaba lenta pero constantemente, a la vez que tanto Takeru como yo nos turnábamos en tirar de la carreta llena de medicamentos, mientras que el otro hacía guardia ante cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir.

—¿Todo bien con las medicinas?— pregunté, a lo que tanto Harumi como Hanako asentían, mientras que estas se preocupaban hasta el mínimo detalle de las mismas, como su temperatura o inclusive la misma posición que estas tenían encima de la carreta.

Seguíamos caminando por aquel sendero, a la vez que el frío clima junto con la nieve a nuestro alrededor no nos inmutaba en lo más mínimo… caminando con total seriedad y decisión hacia aquel pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"Vaya…"_ — dijo por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que tanto ella como Yoshiro y Hina estaban sentados en el suelo al lado de la chimenea, a la vez que estos tres observaban varios álbumes de fotos que la anciana había traído a nuestro hogar para así poder pasar el tiempo observando aquellas imágenes— _"¿Esa eres tú abuelita?"_ — preguntó emocionada Haruko a la vez que apuntaba a una foto en donde había una mujer con un lindo vestido de bodas, mientras que el Zoroark simplemente sonreía, a la vez que este comenzaba a acostarse de estómago al suelo, apoyándose con sus brazos para así poder ver de igual manera aquellas antiguas imágenes.

—No… esa es mi nuera cuando se casó— declaró feliz Hina, a la vez que sonreía ante lo mismo— bastante linda ¿verdad? — continuaba diciendo, a la vez que Haruko asentía varias veces— su nombre es Miyoko, aunque casi nunca está aquí por culpa de su trabajo al igual que mi hijo— declaró Hina, a la vez que Haruko y Yoshiro comprendían.

— _"Y… ¿No hay ninguna en la que salgas también?"_ — preguntó curiosa la Riolu, a la vez que de igual manera se podía notar la misma curiosidad provenir del Zoroark.

—Bueno… nunca he sido buena con las fotografías, pero supongo que les puedo mostrar una cuando tenía unos veinticinco años si la memoria no me falla— declaró contenta la anciana, a la vez que pasaba algunas páginas, hasta finalmente dar con la fotografía.

A lo que, cuando Yoshiro y Haruko posaron su mirada en aquella foto… sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas.

—Digamos que aún conservo algo de aquello, ¿Cierto? — preguntó entre algunas carcajadas Hina, a la vez que en la imagen se mostraba una mediana mujer de cabellera negra esbelta y en bikini, a la vez que el mar de la playa en la que se encontraba era el fondo perfecto para aquel tonificado y curvado cuerpo.

Una cosa era decir que Miyoko se veía linda en su vestido de bodas… pero no existía comparación con Hina en sus días de juventud.

— _"Abue…lita"_ — dijo avergonzada en un gruñido Haruko, ya que sabía de igual manera que aquella "vestimenta" era bastante corta y pequeña — _"¡No deberías mostrar tanto la panza!"_ — reclamó la pequeña Riolu, a la vez que le daba suaves palmaditas a Hina en su cabeza, la cual simplemente reía por lo bajo ante la inocencia de la pokémon.

—Bueno… una tiene que verse coqueta de vez en cuando supongo, no sabes lo celoso que colocaba a mi marido todas las veces en las que me colocaba ese bikini— mencionó y recordó mientras lanzaba leves carcajadas Hina, a lo que se extraña cuando nota que ni Haruko ni Yoshiro comprendía el porqué de los celos de su marido.

— _"Pero si te veías súper bonita"_ — reconoció la Riolu a la vez que objetaba el que el marido de Hina se pusiera celoso, ya que la Riolu y de igual manera el Zoroark aún eran muy pequeños como para comprender aquellos sentimientos.

—Lo entenderán cuando crezcan— dijo calmada Hina, a la vez que también se dirigía a Yoshiro, el cual a pesar de estar en silencio, se notaba claramente en su rostro el que tenía la misma opinión que Haruko— pero bueno… —declaró, ya comenzando a cambiar de página— ¿Quién quiere ver unas fotos de Ryo cuando era bebé? — preguntó animosa Hina, a lo que exalta al instante a ambos pokémon, aunque claramente la pequeña Riolu demostró más abiertamente sus ganas.

— _"¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!"_ —gritó feliz y emocionada por telepatía Haruko, a lo que Hina asiente, para después cerrar aquel álbum de fotos, y comenzar a abrir otro, el cual contenía obviamente todas las fotos de mi niñez.

—¡Miren esa cosita~! — decía enternecida Hina, a la vez que mostraba una foto mía en pañales, el día en el que finalmente comencé a dar mis primeros pasos, a la vez que en la imagen también salía mi madre, asombrando a los pokémon cuando Hina les explica quién era aquella mujer, junto con mi padre, el cual también salía en algunas fotos.

—Y aquí está en un día de baño— declaró enternecida Hina, a la vez que en la imagen había un pequeño infante dentro de una tina, a la vez que se mostraba todas mis nalgas sobresaliendo de la espuma que flotaba en la superficie, causando varias carcajadas por parte de Yoshiro, y ternura por parte de Haruko.

—Y aquí fue cuando no quería seguir bañándose— declaró entre otras carcajadas la mujer, a la vez que ahora mostraba una imagen en la cual salía corriendo completamente desnudo, mientras que mi mamá intentaba atraparme, a lo que Yoshiro cambia su cara por una más estupefacta, no por lo que mostraba la imagen, sino más bien por lo que pudiera interpretar Haruko con lo que se mostraba claramente la misma.

— _"Espera…"_ — dijo Haruko dudosa a la vez que se acercaba a la imagen para verla mejor— _"Que es ese dedo que sale de…"_ — iba a seguir hablando curiosa la Riolu, sin embargo Yoshiro se adelantó a los sucesos, a lo que tapa casi al instante los ojos de su amiga, a la vez que este se encontraba completamente sonrojado por obvias razones, ya que no quería que su amiga comenzara a conocer sobre "esas" cosas.

— _"¡Yoshiro, déjame ver!"_ —reclamaba la Riolu a la vez que intentaba sacar las manos del Zoroark de su rostro, obviamente sin resultados.

Yoshiro no decía nada, únicamente observaba a Hina, la cual comenzaba a entender la reacción del Zoroark, a lo que entre otras carcajadas pasa a la siguiente página en el álbum, ya sabiendo que era mejor el mostrarles otras imágenes, a la vez que Yoshiro retiraba su mano de los ojos de Haruko, la cual al notar que la imagen ya no estaba, simplemente observó amurrada y con sus mejillas infladas a su apestoso amigo, el cual volvió a recostarse en el suelo, adoptando la misma postura que antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Achuuuuu! — estornudo a la vez que exaltaba a todos, mientras que a su vez intentaba limpiarme.

—¿Estás bien Ryo? — preguntó Harumi a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos, para después pasármelo.

—No lo sé…— dije después de limpiarme la nariz— alguien debe estar hablando de mí— declaré un poco fastidiado, para después continuar caminando por aquel nevado sendero.

El día pasó rápido… Hina y los pequeños pokémon pasaron toda la tarde observando casi todos los álbumes de fotografías que la anciana tenía, mientras que nosotros continuamos nuestro recorrido sin mayores problemas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron las horas, eran más o menos las once de la noche y ya los bostezos comenzaban a aparecer en Harumi y en Hanako e inclusive en Takeru, por lo que decidimos pararnos a dormir a un lado del sendero. Encendimos una fogata, a la vez que hacíamos una pequeña tienda con la ayuda de las mantas y la carreta misma.

—Haremos turnos con Takeru— dije con normalidad a la vez que Haruko y Harumi asentían, ya comenzando a acostarse.

—Recuerden que de igual manera nos tienen que despertar cada dos horas para seguir monitoreando la temperatura de las medicinas— recordó y pidió Harumi, a la vez que Takeru y yo asentíamos, a lo que Harumi sonríe para después acurrucarse al lado de Hanako, comenzando ambas a dormir luego de un largo día.

—Tu duerme primero amigo…— declaré con calma a la vez que colocaba mi mano encima del hombro de Takeru, el cual asiente bastante agradecido ya que tenía bastante sueño de igual manera, para después acostarse a dormir junto con las demás.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en nuestro hogar, Hina y los demás aún estaban observando aquellas fotografías, a la vez que seguían viendo algunas de las fotos en las que yo salía.

En cada una de ellas salían mis padres, a la vez que una cálida sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro en cada una de ellas, alegrando a Yoshiro y a Haruko, los cuales estaban completamente cautivados al ver cómo era yo en mi infancia.

Hina se mantenía en silencio… a la vez que de un momento a otro, cuando pasó a la siguiente página, mis padres dejaron de aparecer en aquellas fotografías.

Hecho el cual fue claramente percibido por los pokémon…

— _"¿Por qué ya no…?"_ — empezaba a preguntar Haruko, a lo que sus palabras se detienen cuando comienza a entender por si misma lo que ocurría, y por sobre todo… el porqué ya no mostraba aquella cálida sonrisa que antes con tanta facilidad mostraba en las otras fotos.

— _Estas fotos las sacamos para las fechas importantes…_ — dijo en un susurro triste Hina, a la vez que tanto Yoshiro como Haruko comprendían, igual de cabizbajos— después de que los padres de Ryo fallecieran ya no sacábamos tantas fotos como antes— reconoció con la misma actitud, a la vez que la pequeña Riolu bajaba sus orejas, mientras que Yoshiro mantenía una postura seria, pero triste de igual manera.

— _"Ya no tiene esa sonrisa…"_ — reconoció triste la Riolu, a la vez que Hina asentía, mientras que Yoshiro se exaltaba levemente ante esa declaración, sin embargo… la voz de Hina lo deja completamente congelado.

—Ryo nunca más volvió a tener esa sonrisa luego de que sus padres se fueran, no importaba cuantos sucesos felices pasaran, a pesar que estaba feliz y tal, nunca pude sentir nuevamente esa sonrisa tan característica de él cuando estaban sus padres— reconoció Hina, a la vez que los pokémon escuchaban atentos aquellas palabras, a la vez que un nuevo silencio se formó en el lugar, el cual era levemente roto por las pequeñas explosiones que hacía la leña quemándose en la chimenea.

—Pero…—dijo Hina, exaltando a ambos pokémon— nunca podré olvidar el momento en el que volví a ver esa sonrisa que una vez creí extinta en Ryo— contaba la anciana, a la vez que aquello no trajo nada más que curiosidad por parte de los pokémon.

— _"¿Cuándo?"_ —preguntó curiosa Haruko, deseando saber el momento en el que volví a tener la sonrisa que mencionaba Hina, a lo que la anciana coloca sus temblorosas y arrugadas manos encima de la cabeza de ambos pokémon, exaltando a Yoshiro de igual manera.

—Cuando ustedes aparecieron en su vida…— declaró feliz la anciana, a la vez que Haruko sonreía luego de escuchar aquello, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente mantenía una cara de asombro.

—Bueno…— dijo a la vez que bostezaba Hina, cerrando el álbum de fotos para después levantarse lentamente— creo que ya es hora de dormir— declaró a la vez que ambos pokémon asentían, a lo que Hina comenzaba a caminar hacia mi habitación, mientras que Haruko caminaba hacia la suya de igual manera.

— _"¡Buenas noches, abuelita! ¡Buenas noches, pulgoso!"_ — dijo feliz por telepatía Haruko a la vez que esta estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación.

—Buenas noches Haruko— se escuchó la suave voz de Hina provenir de mi habitación, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente le respondía con su rostro levemente fastidiado a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas luego de que su amiga lo llamara nuevamente pulgoso, mientras que esta solo sonreía ante el fastidio de su amigo.

—"Buenas noches, apestosa" — dijo de igual manera Yoshiro aún al lado de la chimenea, a la vez que sonreía levemente, mientras que Haruko se alegraba de igual manera el que su amigo se comportara igual que siempre, para después entrar a su habitación y acostarse a dormir.

Yoshiro simplemente se quedó al lado de la chimenea… a la vez que los recuerdos nuevamente lo volvieron a abordar luego de las palabras que dijo Hina, junto con las que el Zoroark me había dicho aquel día…

 _— "¡Siempre andas demostrando amabilidad, pero ahora sé que por dentro no eres más que un entrometido y un cobarde, lo único que haces es engañar a todos con esa falsa sonrisa que siempre tienes!" —_ resonaban aquellas palabras en la mente del Zoroark, mientras que este simplemente estaba cabizbajo ante lo obvio…

Ya que Hina le había dejado más que claro lo equivocado que estaba, al haber dicho que mi sonrisa ante mi familia era falsa.

Yoshiro simplemente negó con su cabeza… él ya sabía que yo lo había perdonado, pero eso no evitaba el que aún estuviera arrepentido de haberme dicho aquellas palabras.

El pokémon solo suspira luego de aquello, a lo que simplemente levanta su mirada hacia el techo, calmándose y a la vez intentando perdonarse a sí mismo luego de todo lo que ocurrió; sin embargo, luego de que Yoshiro decidiera finalmente ir a dormir, su mirada su posó sin querer en una última foto del lugar, a lo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa luego de notar claramente mi rostro en la misma, para después bostezar e irse a su habitación a dormir de igual manera.

Estaba más que claro el que la sonrisa que esbozaba en la fotografía que nos sacaron a nosotros el día de mi boda, no era falsa en lo absoluto…

El silencio nuevamente abordó el hogar, a la vez que tanto Haruko como Yoshiro comenzaban a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, mientras que Takeshi y Hiyori ya se habían dormido desde que Hina le dio sus remedios a la última, horas atrás.

 _—_ ¡Supongo que los dos se cepillaron sus dientes antes de dormir! ¡¿Cierto?! _—_ se escucha el repentino grito de Hina, a lo que tanto Yoshiro como Haruko abrieron estrepitosamente sus ojos ante tales palabras.

 _—_ "¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo"/ _"¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo!" —_ gritaron casi simultáneamente Yoshiro y Haruko, a la vez que comenzaban a levantarse nuevamente…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una suave brisa recorría el lugar, a la vez que la luz del sol comenzaba a hacerse presente luego de una helada noche en la intemperie…

Yo me encontraba sentado al lado de la fogata, a la vez que Takeru y las demás se encontraban dormidos, mientras que yo de a poco comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos a causa del cansancio que sin previo aviso me abordó…

Iba a pedirle a Takeru que tomara mi lugar, pero las llamas de la fogata me cautivaron… a la vez que de a poco mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, sin poder evitar quedarme dormido cuando el sueño fue mayor que mi fuerza de voluntad…

Solo para despertarme bruscamente… cuando una persona me sujeta por la espalda, a la vez que me ahorcaba con su brazo con bastante fuerza…

 _—"¡Que diablos!" —_ pensaba a la vez que me costaba respirar, a lo que casi al instante empiezo a escuchar peleas y gritos provenientes de la pequeña tienda en donde estaban Harumi y los demás, únicamente para después ver como otros cuatro hombres las sujetaban al igual que a Takeru, con varias armas apuntando a sus rostros…

Simplemente los observaba… a la vez que Takeru únicamente me miraba con una cara somnolienta, con un leve fastidio completamente justificado hacia mí, ya que sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo se debió a que yo me quedara dormido y no vigilara en los alrededores.

—Muy bien… _—_ comenzó a hablar el hombre que se encontraba a mis espaldas _—_ sí que son bastante tontos al venir a estos lugares con todo ese valioso cargamento _—_ reconoció, a la vez que de igual manera sacaba un arma de su pantalón, para después apuntar directo a mi mejilla _—_ ya veremos que les hará el jefe cuando lleguemos; pero por el momento… _—_ comenzaba a decir a la vez que observaba a Harumi, mientras que esta comenzaba a forcejear debido a que los hombres que la sujetaban comenzaban a adoptar actitudes bastante reconocibles hacia mi esposa _—_ divirtámonos un po… _—_ alcanzó a decir el hombre…

Hasta que la pata de Takeru con el estado aural activado aterriza en su cara, mientras que los hombres que una vez apresaban a Harumi y a Hanako, estaban en el suelo con sus caras bastante magulladas e inconscientes.

—Vaya…— reconoció Takeru fastidiado, a la vez desactivaba su estado aural, mientras que yo me levantaba con total tranquilidad, ya sabiendo que aquello no ameritaba el que me pusiera "serio" en el asunto con Takeru a mi lado, mientras que Harumi y Hanako actuaban de igual manera—¡¿Te das cuenta lo que ocurre cuando te quedas dormido tarado?! — dijo Takeru encabronado, a la vez que daba varios golpes a mi cabeza, los cuales aceptaba un poco arrepentido.

—Bueno… al menos no pasó nada— dije más tranquilo, a la vez que observaba a los hombres que aún estaban inconscientes en el suelo, con sus rostros levemente deformados ante los golpes que recibieron casi simultáneamente por parte de Takeru.

—¿Qué crees? — preguntaba Takeru, a la vez que comenzábamos a cuestionarnos sobre quien era aquel jefe que esos hombres mencionaban, suponiendo lo obvio.

—No saquemos conclusiones todavía…— reconocí, a la vez que levantaba los cuerpos inconscientes de aquellos hombres para después, con ayuda de Takeru, atarlos junto a un árbol— procuremos llegar lo más rápido hacia aquel pueblo… aún vamos a mitad de camino— dije a la vez que observaba el mapa, mientras que el resto me asentía, para después volver a caminar de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro empezaba a levantarse… a la vez que comenzaba a dar una larga y relajante estirada mientras aún estaba en su cama, para después restregarse los ojos y levantarse de igual manera. Comienza a ver a Takeshi, a la vez que lo encuentra en su cuna aún durmiendo, por lo que comienza a irse lentamente de la habitación, ya que no quería despertarlo.

Eran más o menos las diez de la mañana para ese entonces, a la vez que el Zoroark se extrañaba al no notar a Hina en la cocina por lo que, suponiendo que esta dormía de igual manera, decidió empezar a colocar la mesa de todas maneras, para así empezar a desayunar cuando todas se levantaran.

Puso los manteles, al igual que los cubiertos; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de sacar las barras de pan y la leche, una voz lo exalta…

— _¿Yoshiro?..._ — se escuchó la débil voz de Hina provenir de mi habitación, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta para después ir hacia donde se encontraba la misma.

—"¿Señora Hina?" — dijo en un gruñido Yoshiro al lado de la puerta de la habitación, a pesar de que obviamente Hina no supiera lo que él decía, la anciana lo entendía de igual manera.

—No te preocupes, pasa…— dijo amablemente la mujer, a lo que Yoshiro abre la puerta lentamente, para después encontrarse a Hina aún acostada, a la vez que tenía el rostro levemente pálido, exaltando y preocupando al Zoroark— Creo que me enfermé…— dijo entre algunas carcajadas, acompañadas con un poco de tos por parte de la misma— supongo que por eso me sentía tan decaída ayer— reconocía, a la vez que Yoshiro no cambiaba su rostro preocupado.

—Calma…— dijo Hina, a la vez que alzaba su temblorosa mano, para después hacerle señas a Yoshiro para que este se acercara a la misma.

Yoshiro asiente, para después quedar al lado de la cama, mientras que a su vez únicamente se quedaba de pie, como si esperara recibir alguna orden por parte de la mujer.

— _Serás…_ — dijo en un susurro un poco fastidiada Hina, a la vez que tomaba el brazo del Zoroark, para después exaltarlo cuando la anciana tira del mismo para hacer que este se sentara en la cama al lado de donde estaba ella, sin incomodarle en lo más mínimo el que el pokémon se acomodara con la misma.

—No creo que pueda moverme mucho…— dijo amablemente Hina, a la vez que Yoshiro asentía mientras que cierto rubor comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas por el trato que estaba recibiendo, a la vez que Hina acariciaba la espalda y cabellera del Zoroark— Necesito pedirte un favor— decretó finalmente la anciana, a lo que Yoshiro asiente repetidas veces, decidido a ayudarla obviamente, a la vez que Hina sonreía agradecida ante el pokémon; sin embargo, la puerta abriéndose lentamente los exalta, para después ver como una pequeña Riolu comenzaba a entrar a la habitación, a la vez que lanzaba un largo bostezo.

— _"Buenos días…"_ —dijo por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba su abuelita y amigo, mientras que tambaleaba por lo somnolienta que aún estaba, a lo que sin que nadie se lo dijera, se sube a la cama para después acurrucarse al lado izquierdo de Hina, volviendo a quedarse dormida la muy confianzuda, causando únicamente algunas carcajadas por parte de Yoshiro y su abuelita.

Yoshiro, luego de quedarse un rato observando a Haruko, vuelve a girarse hacia Hina, la cual se había quedado observando el cómo el Zoroark observaba a su amiga, reconociendo fácilmente lo enamorado que estaba, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente se sonroja levemente, al notar la obvia mirada picarona de la mujer.

—¿Sabes?... — empezaba a decir Hina, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, pensativa— te iba a pedir que me trajeras unos remedios de mi casa, pero creo que también estaría bien el que trajeras otras "cosas" — reconoció, a la vez que Yoshiro comenzaba a observarla extrañado, ya que no comprendía a que se refería.

Hina no dijo nada, solo lanzó pequeñas carcajadas para después acercarse a la oreja de Yoshiro, comenzando a susurrarle algunas cosas, exaltándolo de momento, para después hacer que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro a lo que, una vez que Hina termina de revelar "aquella" información junto con la especificación del lugar en donde se encontraban los remedios que ella necesitaba, además de las características de los mismos, Yoshiro asiente para después levantarse y comenzar a ir hacia la casa de la misma, dejando la nuestra en silencio, a la vez que Hina posaba con delicadeza su mano encima de la pequeña cabeza de Haruko, comenzando a acariciarla, mientras que la Riolu sonreía inconscientemente ante el trato.

Sin embargo, la vista de Hina se desvía hacia un costado, a lo que se exalta al notar una pequeña bolsa arriba del armario de la habitación, a lo que costosamente comienza a levantarse, sin despertar a Haruko, para después sacar aquella bolsa de donde estaba, a la vez que la curiosidad la carcomía de igual manera.

Hina comienza a escudriñar la pequeña bolsa, a lo que por el simple hecho de palparla, se exalta cuando reconoce lo que estaba dentro de la misma.

— _Vaya…_ — dijo en un susurro Hina, a la vez que una pequeña felicidad la abordaba— _"Que bueno que Yoshiro no se dio cuenta"_ — pensó a la vez que volvió a dejar la pequeña bolsa en su lugar— _"Supongo que Harumi habrá querido entregársela para el cumpleaños de Haruko"_ — comenzaba a comprender el "porqué" de que aún permaneciera envuelto aquel objeto, a lo que simplemente comienza a acostarse nuevamente; sin embargo, en el momento en el que esta comenzaba a agacharse para sentarse en el colchón, nuevamente un repentino dolor agudo en la espalda baja de Hina aparece, a lo que la pobre anciana no puede evitar el aterrizar de una manera no muy suave en mi cama, para después lamentarse tanto por el dolor que sentía, como también de ver cómo había despertado a Haruko sin querer, a la vez que la pequeña Riolu comenzaba a estirarse, junto con un largo bostezo.

-L-Lo siento Haruko— dijo apenada la anciana, a la vez que esta estaba estática en la cama, esperando que el condenado dolor de espalda desapareciera.

— _"¿Qué pasó?"_ — preguntó Haruko luego de sentir como la cama se movió luego de que Hina se acostara en la misma.

—No te preocupes…— dijo Hina a la vez que volvía a acariciar la cabeza de Haruko— no fue nada, vuelve a dormir— declaró, a lo se exalta cuando la Riolu empieza a negar con su cabeza.

— _"No… creo que ya fue suficiente"_ —dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que se volvía a estirar, para después mandar un segundo y último bostezo— _"¿A dónde se fue Yoshiro?"_ — preguntó con normalidad la Riolu, a la vez que se daba cuenta de que su apestoso amigo ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

—Le pedí que me trajera unos remedios, porque no me siento muy bien— dijo con normalidad, a lo que Haruko casi al instante se despabila, para después observar preocupada a su abuelita.

—No te preocupes…— dijo a la vez que posaba su temblorosa mano en la cabeza de la Riolu— solo necesito descansar, pero… ¿Sabes? Quizás me puedas ayudar en algo— reconoció alegre Hina, a lo que la Riolu asiente de la misma manera, dispuesta a ayudar a su abuelita con cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro caminaba con total normalidad a través del pueblo, a la vez que la fría nieve aún continuaba presente en el sector, mientras que varias personas caminaban por aquellas calles de igual manera las cuales, ya al estar tan acostumbradas a verme a mí con Takeru y Yoshiro, no les extrañaba en lo más mínimo el que el Zoroark estuviera en el lugar; sin embargo, a algunas sí el que estuviera solo, sin mi compañía, pero lo pasaban por alto de igual manera.

El Zoroark estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a la tienda de Hina, a lo que cuando comienza a vislumbrar la puerta, aparece casi al instante Narue, exaltándolo levemente luego de notarla con su cabello completamente desordenado, a la vez que intentaba arreglar la tienda lo más rápido posible, mientras que varios gritos juguetones por parte de Sora se escuchaban dentro del lugar.

—Hola Yoshiro…— dijo con una actitud fastidiada Narue, a la vez que era más que obvia ante el estrés que debía soportar al tener que cuidar la tienda, y por sobre todo a Sora, el cual comenzaba a salir de una de las habitaciones del lugar, para después salir de manera precipitada y ansiosa de la tienda, luego de escuchar a Narue saludando a Yoshiro, a lo que sus ojos comienzan a brillar luego de ver al Zoroark afuera de su hogar.

—¡Hola Yoshiro! — dijo alegre el niño a la vez que alzaba y movía repetidas veces su mano, mientras que el pokémon respondía de la misma manera, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó Narue, aún con la misma actitud, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente asiente, para después entrar en la tienda, y comenzar a revisar algunos remedios que estaban en unos estantes.

— _"A ver…"_ — pensaba Yoshiro a la vez que observaba los frascos que contenían variadas medicinas— _"Frasco azul con cinta roja y frasco café con tapa blanca, frasco azul con cinta roja y frasco café con tapa blanca"_ — se repetía en su mente las especificaciones que le dio Hina antes de salir de la casa, ya que obviamente el pokémon no sabía leer el lenguaje humano.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando finalmente Yoshiro sonríe triunfal luego de encontrar el remedio que Hina le había pedido.

—¿Eh? — se extrañó Narue, a la vez que esta observaba el pequeño recipiente que tenía el Zoroark en sus manos, ya que esta estaba atenta a las cosas que buscaba el pokémon— _"Esos son para la influenza… y… ¿Un jarabe?"_ — Pensaba Narue a la vez que ahora miraba extrañada al Zoroark— ¿Le volvió a pasar algo a Hiyori o a Takeshi? — preguntaba un poco preocupada la chica, a lo que Yoshiro niega con su cabeza varias veces.

—Entonces… ¿Haruko?— volvió a preguntar Narue, sin querer reconocer que Hina podría estar enferma.

Sin embargo, cuando Yoshiro vuelve a negar con su cabeza ahora un poco más triste, Narue se preocupa aún más.

—Dios… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ocurrir tan de repente? — decía Narue a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente asentía— Intentaré ir para allá con Sora cuando termine todo aquí, aunque tendré que cerrar la tienda— declaró Narue; sin embargo, Yoshiro casi al instante posa su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, extrañándola tanto a ella como a Sora, a la vez que el pokémon negaba con su cabeza, para después señalarse a sí mismo repetidas veces.

—"Yo me haré cargo" — eran las palabras que quería dejar en claro Yoshiro en aquel momento, a lo que Narue simplemente frunce el ceño, luego de entender aquellos gestos, para después ver a Sora y a la tienda, aún desordenada.

Narue solo suspira, para después observar a Yoshiro directo a los ojos.

—Mantenme informada ante cualquier cosa… ¿Vale? — dijo Narue, a lo que Yoshiro asiente.

Luego de haber dejado en claro aquello, Yoshiro sabía que aún faltaba una última "cosa" que necesitaba conseguir de aquel lugar, a lo que comienza a adentrarse en la casa de Hina, a la vez que Sora lo seguía curioso, dejando a Narue encargarse de la limpieza de la tienda gracias a que mantenía distraído por un rato al niño.

Yoshiro estaba en la cocina del hogar, a la vez que intentaba hacer memoria ante la localización de ciertos objetos que Hina le había susurrado anteriormente.

Pasaron los minutos, a la vez que Sora observaba curioso al pokémon, mientras que este escudriñaba uno de los cajones en el estante que estaba arriba del lavaplatos del lugar, a lo que el Zoroark lanza un gruñido victorioso, a la vez que sacaba un pequeño bol junto con unos moldes de distintas formas.

—¿Eh? — se extraña Sora al ver que Yoshiro sacaba aquellas cosas— ¿Mi abuelita piensa preparar algo en tu casa? — preguntó nuevamente, a lo que el Zoroark asiente varias veces, respondiendo la duda de aquel infante.

—Más te vale cuidarla…— dijo el pequeño niño, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas ya que, al igual que yo, queríamos una enormidad a Hina, por lo que obviamente se preocupó cuando descubrió que su abuela estaba enferma.

Yoshiro simplemente sonríe… a la vez que posaba su mano en la cabeza se Sora, para después asentir de igual manera, siendo respondido de igual manera por el niño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"Aquí la traigo abuelita"_ — dijo Haruko por telepatía, a la vez que entraba nuevamente en la habitación en la que Hina se encontraba, a la vez que traía en sus brazos delicada y costosamente a Hiyori, la cual estaba curiosa a la vez que daba pequeños tirones a las lágrimas que emergían de la cabeza de la Riolu, la cual los aceptaba sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo a los tratos, ya que mi hija no lo hacía con brusquedad.

—Muy bien— dijo Hina a la vez que tenía puesta una mascarilla que había traído en su botiquín de primeros auxilios, ya que obviamente no quería que mis hijos se contagiaran—Vamos a darle enseguida el remedio— decretó, a la vez que sacaba de su bolso el frasco blanco que Arashi había enviado con Narue, mientras que Haruko dejaba suavemente a Hiyori en la cama, la cual se quedó sentada en la misma de igual manera.

Hina procedió a darle el remedio a mi hija con una cuchara, la cual únicamente lanza una mueca ante el mal sabor de la misma.

— _"Está muy malo ¿Verdad?"_ —dijo con una sonrisa Haruko hacia Hiyori, la cual se limpiaba la boca instintivamente luego del líquido que le hicieron tomar, mientras que la Riolu estaba hincada a un lado de la cama.

—Eso será suficiente de momento— dijo calmada Hina, a la vez que guardaba el remedio en su bolso, mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama.

— _"¿Y ahora?"_ — preguntó con normalidad Haruko, a la vez que estiraba sus manos, para después sujetar y tirar suavemente los pies de Hiyori, divirtiéndola a su vez, provocando una leve sonrisa en su boquita sin dientes.

—Supongo que tenemos que esperar a que vuelva Yoshiro— dijo con la misma actitud Hina, mientras que Haruko asentía— mientras tanto… ¿Por qué no juegan un rato? digo, para pasar el tiempo— opinó Hina, a lo que Haruko sonríe, obviamente no necesitando el que le dijera que jugara con su pequeña "hermana" a lo que sale de la habitación, para después volver con algunos de los juguetes que tenían mis hijos, dejándolos en mi cama y así jugar con Hiyori.

Yoshiro, luego de despedirse y dejar nuevamente a Narue a cargo del revoltoso de Sora y la tienda, caminaba nuevamente ahora en dirección hacia nuestro hogar, mientras que traía una pequeña bolsa plástica en la cual iban los remedios de Hina junto con las otras cosas que le había pedido.

Le quedaba más o menos la mitad del recorrido, cuando de repente el sonido de varias pisadas en la nieve lo exaltan, a lo que al girarse únicamente se inquieta más aún al notar que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor… la calle estaba vacía, mientras que nuevamente el silencio volvía a reinar en el lugar.

Yoshiro simplemente frunce el ceño, para después continuar con su camino hacia su casa luego de no notar nada en aquel sector.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos… detrás de una de las casas del sector, dos jóvenes de unos veinte años aproximadamente se ocultaban a la vez que observaban en silencio aquel Zoroark.

— _Yudai… Te dije que no llamaras tanto la atención, estúpido_ — dijo en un susurro uno de los hombres, a la vez que le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a lo que parecía ser su compañero, a la vez que este se encorvaba por lo mismo.

— _Lo siento Taichi…_ —declaró Yudai a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza.

—Bueno…— dijo ahora en un tono más normal luego de notar que el Zoroark se había marchado del lugar— al menos ahora sabemos que los rumores son ciertos…— declaró a la vez que sonreía— Ryo y Takeru finalmente se marcharon por unos días de aquí— afirmó, a la vez que Yudai simplemente lo observaba preocupado.

—Quien sabe cuántas cosas tendrán en su casa— reconoció maliciosamente Taichi— pero tenemos que ser precavidos… ese Zoroark nos podría dar problemas, hay que encontrar el momento justo para ir— declaró ahora pensativo.

—Taichi… si se llega a enterar tu padre…— declaró, a la vez que Taichi simplemente lo observaba fastidiado.

—No tiene por qué saberlo… ¿O sí? — preguntó Taichi a la vez que observaba intimidante a Yudai, el cual simplemente niega varias veces con su cabeza, ya sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho contra la actitud de su compañero.

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que finalmente Yoshiro terminó por llegar a nuestro hogar, a lo que una vez dentro, dejó las cosas que había traído de la cocina de Hina lo más ocultas posibles en la nuestra, para después dirigirse hacia la habitación en donde aún estaban Hina junto con Haruko, Hiyori y ahora también Takeshi, el cual se había quedado dormido nuevamente una vez que Haruko lo trajo a mi cama, mientras que Hiyori únicamente jugaba con el pelaje y las "lagrimas" que salían de la frente de Haruko, a la vez que esta aceptaba los tratos, divirtiéndose de igual manera.

—"He vuelto" — dijo en un gruñido el Zoroark, a la vez que abría la puerta de nuestra habitación, exaltando a Hina y Haruko, mientras que estas saludaban de igual manera.

—Hola Yoshiro— respondió alegre Hina, a lo que se extraña al notar como Yoshiro se asusta cuando ve la mascarilla que ahora tenía puesta la anciana, a lo que ya notando aquello, Hina simplemente coloca su mano detrás de su cabeza.

—Bueno… es para no contagiarlos— dijo con normalidad, a la vez que Yoshiro asentía, aún preocupado del hecho de que Hina estuviera enferma, pero entendiendo la situación de igual manera— no te preocupes, pero al menos… ¿Lograste encontrar lo que te pedí? — preguntó Hina, a lo que Yoshiro asiente repetidas veces, para después alzar victorioso la bolsa que contenía los remedios que Hina le había pedido.

—Qué alivio…— dijo Hina a la vez que Yoshiro le entregaba la bolsa— con esto ya podré estar mejor— volvió a decir un poco alegre, a la vez que sacaba los remedios para después dejarlos sobre una pequeña mesa que había en mi habitación al lado de mi cama.

Sin embargo, poco después de decir aquellas palabras, nuevamente Hina vuelve a toser, a la vez que el sonido de la misma preocupaba incluso a Hiyori, la cual se giró por mero instinto ante el fuerte y crudo sonido que produjo la tos de la mujer.

— _Rayos…_ — dijo en un susurro Hina una vez que terminó de toser, para después sobarse la garganta por el dolor luego de haber tosido tantas veces— _creo que mejor empiezo a tomar el jarabe desde ahora_ — reconoció aún en voz baja, para después comenzar a tomar el remedio.

—"Esto… ¿Haruko?" — preguntó Yoshiro en un gruñido, a lo que la Riolu se gira hacia el Zoroark— "¿Puedes hacer eso que Takeru hace para que tu mamá se pueda comunicar por telepatía, pero conmigo?"— preguntó tímidamente el pokémon, a lo que Haruko se queda pensando de momento aquella pregunta, para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa luego de entender las razones de la misma, a lo que asiente para después bajarse de la cama, saltar y dar un fuerte y a la vez sorpresivo abrazo al vientre de Yoshiro, dejándolo completamente de piedra.

— _"Gracias por querer cuidar de ella"_ — dijo feliz por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que aquellas palabras únicamente Yoshiro era capaz de escuchar, ya que la Riolu las había transmitido mediante el aura que había dejado en el cuerpo del Zoroark, para que así este se pudiera comunicar por telepatía.

Haruko no era tonta… ella sabía las razones del porqué Yoshiro quería comunicarse con Hina.

Él quería ayudarla lo más posible.

Hina simplemente sonríe, aunque sin entender a los pokémon, a lo que una vez que estos se separan, Haruko vuelve a sentarse arriba de la cama junto con Hiyori.

— _"Ya deberías poder"_ — dijo abiertamente Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro asiente, mientras que Hina aún no comprendía a que se refería la pokémon.

— _"Ya hasta se me hace nostálgico el que pueda volver a hablar así"_ — dijo entre algunas carcajadas Yoshiro, exaltando a Hina luego de lo mismo.

—Se me había olvidado que podías hacer eso…— dijo sorprendida y alegre Hina, a la vez que Haruko simplemente sonreía— supongo que así las cosas serán más fáciles— volvió a decir a la vez que Yoshiro asentía.

— _"Le dejé una buena cantidad de mi aura"_ — dijo orgullosa de sus palabras la Riolu, a la vez que entrecruzaba sus brazos— _"Debería poder seguir comunicándose así por al menos cuatro o cinco días"_ — reconoció, a la vez que tanto Hina como Yoshiro escuchaban atentos.

—Bueno… es un alivio escuchar eso— reconoció Hina, a la vez que comenzaba a ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la habitación—creo que ya es hora para hacerles el almuerzo— dijo Hina, a la vez que débilmente comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, sin embargo, la mano de Yoshiro deteniéndola la exalta.

— _"No te preocupes por eso abuelita…"_ — dijo Haruko, a la vez que Yoshiro asentía hacia su amiga, en son de pensar lo mismo— _"No tenemos hambre, además… no te sientes muy bien"_ — opinó la Riolu, a lo que Hina simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar a esas palabras…

Y menos cuando de la nada el estómago de la Riolu comienza a gruñir de un momento a otro.

— _"Ay…"_ —dijo apenada por telepatía la pokémon, a la vez que se sonrojaba por la misma vergüenza ante la obvia mentira que había dicho, aunque claro… con buenas intenciones.

La Riolu se moría de hambre…

— _"Yo me encargo…"_ — dijo Yoshiro al instante en el que se percata del rostro preocupado de Hina— _"Le prepararé algo"_ — dijo el Zoroark, a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo a Hina, la cual se exalta luego de entender aquella indirecta, para después sonreír y asentir.

Mientras tanto Haruko simplemente levantaba una ceja en son de no comprender lo que hablaban su amigo y abuela, a la vez que los miraba una y otra vez, mientras que la indignación ante la ignorancia de la situación comenzó a fastidiarla.

—Ten cuidado— dijo Hina, a la vez que le daba permiso al Zoroark para obviamente ir a la cocina y preparar algo de comer.

— _"Esperen… ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer el apestoso?"_ — preguntaba un poco indignada Haruko, esperando a que el Zoroark dijera que le haría un emparedado o algo más bien simple.

—Yoshiro sabe cocinar, Haruko— reveló Hina, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente miraba hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado, sin querer decir nada.

Sin embargo, el rostro de la Riolu con su pequeña boca completamente abierta deja extrañada a la anciana.

 _—"¡¿Qué?!"_ — gritó por telepatía completamente anonadada la Riolu, a la vez que comenzaba a ver fastidiada a Yoshiro, mientras que este aún conservaba el rubor en sus mejillas— _"¡No se vale! ¡La tía Harumi nunca me da permiso para ayudarla en la cocina! ¡¿Por qué a ti sí?!"_ — gritó aún más ofendida la Riolu, a la vez que Yoshiro no sabía que responder ante aquello.

No era del todo mentira lo que dijo Haruko en aquel momento, pero tampoco era verdad… Harumi ya no permitía que la Riolu colocara las manos encima de su cocina, ya que la primera vez que lo hizo casi incendian la casa ya que la muy apresurada y hambrienta de Haruko pensó que los alimentos estarían listos antes si subía la llama de la cocina al máximo.

No hace falta explicar lo que casi sucede después si es que Harumi no apaga la cocina… aunque claro el humo negruzco de los alimentos quemados no fue para nada agradable una vez que todos incluidos la Riolu salimos de nuestras habitaciones, pensando que la pequeña pokémon había dejado cocinando la comida a fuego lento.

—Bueno Haruko… tu tía tendrá sus razones— dijo pidiendo paciencia Hina, a la vez que Yoshiro aún se mantenía estático en la habitación.

— _"No es justo"_ — dijo ahora más molesta, a lo que se paraba en la cama a la vez que se llevaba a Hiyori consigo, para después ir hacia donde estaba Hina, levantar las sabanas, y meterse dentro con bebé y todo, mientras que Yoshiro y Hina no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tal acto— _"Igual no creo que le quede mejor a como me quedó mí la otra vez,_ _ **la comida quemada sabe mejor**_ _"_ — dijo cruelmente la Riolu, a lo que Hina y Yoshiro se exaltan luego de escuchar aquello, a la vez que la anciana observa un poco enojada a la Riolu, mientras que el Zoroark bajaba levemente la cabeza junto con sus orejas, para después preocupar mucho más a Hina cuando este comienza retirarse lentamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio, sonido el cual también fue escuchado por la Riolu, dejado después un crudo silencio en el ambiente…

—Lo que acabas de decir fue muy feo Haruko— dijo seria pero a la vez en un tono normal Hina, mientras que no se escuchaban ruidos por parte del pequeño bulto que sobresalía de la cama, mientras que debajo de este la Riolu inflaba sus mejillas, a la vez que abrazaba a Hiyori la cual no objetaba ante el extraño trato que recibía debajo de la cama.

Hina simplemente fruncía el ceño… a la vez que únicamente se levantaba costosamente de la cama, para después ponerse unas pequeñas pantuflas y caminar a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Yoshiro, no sin antes tomar en brazos a Takeshi, para llevarlo consigo.

—Trataste muy mal a un amigo que te quiere mucho, y que varias veces se ha tragado su orgullo para verte feliz… ¿Y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo? — volvió a preguntar la anciana, dejando completamente callada a Haruko, la cual abrió levemente sus ojos luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, a la vez que la culpa la abordaba de igual manera, pero sin reconocer nada abiertamente gracias a su orgullo— iré con Yoshiro, no le caería mal un poco de compañía luego de lo que le dijiste— dijo nuevamente ahora más como un reto Hina, a la vez que se retiraba de mi habitación de igual manera, dejando sola a Haruko junto con Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando Hina salió de la habitación, Yoshiro ya se encontraba en plena preparación de almuerzo; el Zoroark ya había sacado todos los ingredientes de lo que tenía pensado cocinar, a la vez que tenía puesto un delantal blanco que usaba yo en los momentos en los que me tocaba ayudar a Harumi en la cocina de igual manera, mientras que Harumi utilizaba uno morado.

Yoshiro comenzaba a sacar los cuchillos, cuando se percata de Hina, a lo que simplemente vuelve a bajar sus orejas por lo obvio.

—Ya la reté…— dijo Hina a la vez que se acercaba lentamente hacia el Zoroark, para después colocar su mano sobre la cabeza del Zoroark, acariciándolo levemente a la vez que intentaba reconfortarlo— cosas como estas a veces ocurren Yoshiro… tienes que entender que Haruko todavía es un poco pequeña, ya entenderá que lo que hizo no fue más que un error— reconoció, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente asentía levemente, para después volver cabizbajo a donde tenía las verduras y otros ingredientes, para después continuar cocinando de igual manera.

Pasaron más o menos unos treinta minutos luego de que Hina saliera de mi habitación, a la vez que esta estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la chimenea, mientras jugaba con Takeshi haciéndole cosquillas o con sus mismos juguetes; por otro lado, Yoshiro ya se encontraba casi terminando el almuerzo, el cual iba a ser arroz con especias, junto con una salsa que ni siquiera Harumi había preparado, siendo esta una idea suya para agradarle más a Haruko si es que esta le tocaba probar una comida hecha por él.

Sin embargo… nunca esperó que Haruko reaccionara de esa manera luego de que supiera que este cocinaba; él no se lo decía porque pensara que no le agradaría, sino porque quería sorprenderla únicamente en el momento oportuno.

Los minutos continuaron transcurriendo… Yoshiro estaba plenamente concentrado en la comida que preparaba, no quería continuar pensando en la decepción que sentía ante el tan obvio desapruebo por parte de su amiga, mientras que Hina se mantenía en silencio, esperando que "cierto" acto ocurriera, ya que obviamente contaba con la experiencia tal como para saber cuál sería la futura acción de Haruko.

Por lo que la anciana solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Yoshiro se exaltaba cuando escuchan la puerta de mi habitación abriéndose levemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko comenzaba a salir lentamente con Hiyori en brazos, a la vez que no chocaba la vista con nadie, mientras que únicamente resaltaba una actitud cabizbaja… a lo que la pequeña Riolu deja a mi hija delicadamente en el suelo, para después caminar a paso lento y deprimido hacia Yoshiro, el cual estaba completamente estático ante el actuar de su amiga.

Los pequeños pasos de la Riolu era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, junto con las pequeñas explosiones de la leña quemándose… a lo que cuando la pequeña pokémon estuvo a apenas unos centímetros del Zoroark, aun con su cabeza cabizbaja empieza a correr lentamente y aun sin palabras una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la mesa, para después colocarla entre ella y Yoshiro, encaramarse con un poco de dificultad en la misma, y lograr así estar a la altura suficiente como para darle un acongojado y triste abrazo al torso del Zoroark, mientras que este tenía su vista sorprendida y apenada de igual manera sobre la Riolu.

— _"Perdón"_ — dijo por telepatía costosamente la Riolu, a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en el delantal blanco que tenía puesto su amigo en ese instante— _"Fui una… tonta"_ — reconoció nuevamente, quebrando así completamente su orgullo a voluntad, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente se exalta ante lo mismo, únicamente para después apoyar su mano en la espalda de la pequeña pokémon.

—"Oye… eso solo lo digo yo" — dijo con una leve sonrisa Yoshiro, a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de Haruko, revolviéndole un poco el pelaje azul del mismo, dejándola levemente chascona luego de lo mismo, únicamente para hacer que la Riolu alzara su rostro ahora un poco más fastidiado ante el trato juguetón por parte de su amigo, mientras que este simplemente cerraba sus ojos a la vez que sonreía, a lo que Haruko simplemente vuelve a sonreír luego de notar que su amigo la había perdonado, para después volver a darle otra vez un abrazo, aunque pasados unos segundos estos se separan finalmente.

Haruko comenzaba a bajarse de la silla para después volver a dejarla en donde estaba, a la vez que volvía a caminar hacia donde estaba su pequeña hermanita menor.

Yoshiro simplemente se extraña de que la Riolu no hubiese dicho ninguna palabra luego de aquello, sin embargo Haruko, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia Hiyori, esta se detiene, para después girarse completamente encabronada y sonrojada hacia Yoshiro, a la vez que apretaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

— _"¡Pero aun así mi comida le ganará a la tuya! ¡Mi comida quemadita sabía muy rico! ¡Solo lancé unas cuantas arcadas cuando la probé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sabía delicioso!"_ — exclamó (mintió) la competidora, a la vez que Hina simplemente lanzaba una obvia carcajada ante las palabras dichas por la Riolu, mientras que Yoshiro únicamente continuaba mostrando una cálida sonrisa— _"Así que no pienses que ganas este round aún, apestoso"_ — dijo Haruko ahora en un tono un tanto más bajo pero igual de serio, a la vez que se giraba y volvía a darle la espalda a su amigo, comenzando a ir nuevamente hacia el lado de Hiyori.

Yoshiro simplemente suspira, para después, con una mirada maliciosa, abrir la tapa de la olla en la cual estaba preparando el almuerzo, a propósito… a lo que el delicioso aroma comienza a recorrer rápidamente la casa…

Haciendo que el pelaje de la Riolu se erizara completamente luego de que el susodicho aroma llegara a su pequeña nariz… junto con un enorme y muy sonoro gruñido proveniente de su estómago, como respuesta al delicioso olor que la azotó en aquel instante.

El Zoroark únicamente lanzaba leves carcajadas al igual que Hina, mientras que la pequeña Riolu tiritaba por la vergüenza, fastidiada por haber mostrado debilidad ante aquel suculento aroma.

— _"¡N-No me im-importa!"_ —dijo por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que pateaba el suelo encabronada varias veces, mientras que Yoshiro y Hina no se molestaban en ocultar su obvia risa ante la situación.

Haruko simplemente siguió mirando fastidiada a su abuela y amigo, por lo que solamente se sentó de mala gana al lado de Hiyori, tomándola y abrazándola sin más que hacer, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas ante lo obvio, mientras que Hiyori tenía solamente una cara de duda en su rostro, pero aceptando que la pokémon la tomara en brazos, sin objetar en lo más mínimo al trato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte? — me preguntó Takeru a la vez que continuábamos caminando por aquel nevado sendero.

—Lo más probable es que lleguemos al anochecer— dije con normalidad, a la vez que observaba un mapa mientras que con la mano libre tiraba de la carreta, obviamente con ayuda de Takeru.

Mi amigo simplemente me observaba, sin responder nada más ante lo que había dicho… o al menos en voz alta...

—[¿Ya te haces una idea de lo que ocurrirá cuando lleguemos?] — dijo mediante nuestra conexión Takeru, a la vez que yo me giraba hacia el mismo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas ante lo obvio.

—[Prefiero no hacérmela… no quiero pensar en lo que ocurriría si nos viéramos obligados a ponernos serios con esas personas, o más bien… no quiero pensar cómo afectaría eso a las familias afectadas en el mismo pueblo] — declaré a la vez que Takeru me asentía, comprendiendo mi pensar— [Tenemos que intentar pasar lo más desapercibido posible] — dije, a la vez que Takeru giraba nuevamente su rostro hacia adelante, ya aceptando obviamente de igual manera mis palabras.

Continuábamos nuestro viaje, a la vez que Harumi y Hanako estaban plenamente concentradas en las medicinas, por lo que permanecimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto.

El sonido de la helada brisa recorriendo el lugar, junto con el propio qué emitíamos en nuestro andar era lo único que se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor.

Sin embargo, mis oídos y los del resto se ponen en alerta cuando de la nada el sonido de un helicóptero comienza a resonar levemente, exaltándonos obviamente, a la vez que todos observábamos hacia el cielo, extrañándonos y preocupándonos al notar claramente que nada se veía…

—Es lejos…— dijo Harumi, a la vez que continuábamos mirando el nublado cielo en busca del origen de aquel molesto sonido, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos el sonido disminuye de volumen, hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo.

Todos volvimos a nuestro caminar normal pasados unos segundos luego de dejar de escuchar aquel helicóptero, pero yo era el único que se mantenía observando el cielo, a la vez que caminaba y fruncía el ceño. Intentando comprender de dónde provenía aquel sonido, o más bien…

Quienes eran los que lo producían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"¡Está listo!"_ — dijo alegre por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que comenzaba a llenar tres pequeños platos con arroz mezclado con varias especias, para después colocarlos en la mesa en donde Hina y Haruko lo esperaban sentadas, las cuales simplemente se quedaron estáticas ante el arroz blanco que Yoshiro dejó al frente de ellas.

— _"Esto…"_ — decía Haruko, sonrojada por el aroma que desprendía aquella comida, volviendo a encabronarse— _"¡Esto es igual a como el que hace la tía Harumi! ¡Hace falta mucho más que esto para que me ganes!"_ — dijo orgullosa la Riolu, convencida de que el sabor de aquel arroz que había preparado Yoshiro, no superaría al que hacía mi esposa.

— _"¿Eh?"_ — exclamó por telepatía Yoshiro, sin tomar atención a las palabras que le había dicho su amiga— _"¡Casi lo olvido!"_ — dijo el Zoroark, a lo que nuevamente camina hacia la cocina, para después dejar ver una olla un poco más pequeña que la que utilizó para cocinar el arroz.

Hina y Haruko estaban de por sí extrañadas ante el actuar del Zoroark, y más aún cuando este comienza a acercar la pequeña olla a sus platos.

— _"Este es un pequeño toque de mi parte"_ — dijo amablemente el pokémon, a lo que destapa la pequeña olla, para después con un cucharon sacar de la misma una pequeña cantidad de salsa blanca, y derramarla delicadamente sobre los platos de arroz.

Yoshiro, después de eso, dejó rápidamente la olla en su lugar, para después sentarse a la mesa de igual manera, ansioso por probar su platillo, ya que este también tenía bastante hambre, pero por sobre todo, también quería ver la reacción de Hina y Haruko.

— _"Eso sería todo, ¡Espero les guste!"_ — dijo alegre por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que comenzaba a tomar los cubiertos.

—Muchas gracias por la comida— dijo alegre Hina, tomando sus cubiertos de igual manera, a lo que Yoshiro asiente, para después posar su mirada sobre Haruko.

Y verla con sus ojos completamente abiertos, apuntando hacia su comida.

La pequeña Riolu temblaba encabronada, a la vez que apretaba su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su frente ante el sobreesfuerzo incalculable de estar soportando sus deseos de probar aquella comida cuyo aroma había aumentado exponencialmente luego de que Yoshiro colocase aquella salsa especial.

He ahí la reacción, cuando el orgullo de Takeru y Haruko, contradecía a su estómago…

— _"Hagamos esto de una vez"_ — dijo encabronada la Riolu, a la vez que con su temblorosa mano tomaba uno de sus cubiertos, para después sacar una cantidad minúscula (otra vez debido a su orgullo) de su tazón de arroz, cantidad la cual también estaba mezclada con una pequeña parte de aquella salsa blanca.

Los labios de Haruko se abrieron leve y temblorosamente, mientras que Hina de igual manera (aunque mucho más normal) comenzaba a comer de la comida de Yoshiro.

La pequeña cantidad de arroz mezclada con salsa blanca había entrado a su paladar… a lo que, pasados unos segundos de silencio, Hina comenzaba a sonrojarse por el sabor de aquella comida.

—Esto… ¡Está muy rico Yoshiro! — exclamó la anciana, a la vez que Yoshiro se sonrojaba de igual manera de que al menos Hina alabara su comida, a la vez que esta nuevamente comenzó a comer gustosamente de su plato, saboreando a mas no poder cada bocado.

Sin embargo, el saboreo de la anciana se detuvo, cuando el sonido de los cubiertos de Haruko chocando con la mesa al haberse soltado de sus manos la exalta, al igual que a Yoshiro.

La pequeña Riolu masticaba aquel delicado y tan bien preparado arroz, a la vez que la tentación a tragar por su delicioso sabor, mezclado con el hambre que sentía ya de por sí, hicieron sucumbir a su orgullo.

Haruko simplemente volvió a tomar sus cubiertos, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se abalanzó hacia su plato, saboreándolo a velocidades que dejarían en vergüenza a la de nuestro estado aural.

— _"¡Está demasiado malo!"_ — dijo por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que continuaba comiendo a grandes velocidades la comida de Yoshiro, sin poder evitar colocarse completamente roja debido al delicioso sabor, a lo que exalta al Zoroark cuando esta se acaba su plato en el momento en el que tanto Hina como el mismo pokémon iban recién en su tercer bocado— _"¡Está tan malo que quiero otro plato para comprobar lo malo que está!"_ — gritó encabronada la Riolu, a la vez que alzaba su plato vacío hacia Yoshiro, el cual simplemente se quedó estático por unos segundos, a lo que simplemente mira fastidiado a su amiga, para después suspirar e ir nuevamente hacia la cocina para ahora traer las dos ollas a la mesa, ya que obviamente no quería ir una y otra vez ya que suponía que la pequeña Riolu no se complacería con solo una repetición.

Pasaron varios minutos… junto con varias repeticiones… a lo que Hina y Yoshiro simplemente suspiraban, debido a lo satisfechos que quedaron con un solo plato, mientras que a su lado una casi inconsciente y panzona Haruko estaba echada en el suelo, a la vez que en la mesa reposaban seis platos completamente relucientes, ya que la Riolu no permitió dejar ni un solo grano de arroz en los mismos, debido a lo "malos" que estaban.

— _"Sigo… diciendo… que estaban… malos…"_ — dijo apenas por telepatía la Riolu, mientras que sus ojos estaban hechos remolinos ante lo extremadamente satisfecha que había quedado por la comida que había preparado su amigo.

—Sí… y Sora es un chico tranquilo— dijo sarcásticamente Hina, a la vez que se levantaba lentamente de su silla, para después dirigirse hacia su habitación.

—Yo me voy a acostar… tengo que descansar si quiero que este condenado resfriado se me quite— dijo un poco apenada Hina, a la vez que Yoshiro le asentía, de acuerdo con sus palabras— Ya saben que cualquier cosa me pueden decir e intentaré ayudarlos lo más posible— declaró, a lo que el Zoroark simplemente sonríe, mientras que Haruko apenas si fue capaz de asentir, siendo aquel el único movimiento posible para la Riolu…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro comenzaba a ordenar la cocina a lo que, luego de pasar varios minutos en ello, Haruko comenzaba a levantarse costosamente, para después caminar lentamente hacia su habitación, sin decir nada en lo absoluto, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente estaba limpiando y ordenando la loza; sin embargo, aquello no significaba que no estuviera al tanto de que su amiga volvía a estar "consciente"…

Haruko simplemente fruncía el ceño… a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus pequeñas manos, sabiendo lo que tenía que decir, a pesar de que para ello su orgullo se destruyese por completo.

La Riolu tomó a mi hija, para después abrir lentamente la puerta de su habitación, a lo que antes de continuar, esta simplemente se gira levemente hacia su amigo, el cual únicamente estaba cabizbajo mientras continuaba en lo suyo, sin chocar la mirada con su amiga, ya que este pensaba que la Riolu se iría sin siquiera decirle "aquello".

Y no pudo estar más equivocado…

— _"Te quedó… muy rico"_ — dijo en un suave y despacio gruñido la Riolu, a la vez que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Mientras que el pelaje de Yoshiro se erizaba en su totalidad luego de aquellas palabras…

Haruko ya de por sí estaba demasiado avergonzada de haber negado finalmente a su orgullo, pero sabía que Yoshiro se merecía aquellas palabras luego de las feas que le había dicho antes en mi habitación; sin embargo, no pasó ni un segundo luego de dicha aquella frase, a lo que Haruko casi al instante entró finalmente apenada a su habitación, para después dejar un largo silencio en la sala en donde se encontraba el Zoroark.

Yoshiro aún se encontraba estático… a la vez que las palabras dichas por su amiga se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, causando que cierto rubor en sus mejillas se hiciera cada vez más presente, mientras que una extraña felicidad lo abordaba, ya que para él… esas palabras eran las únicas que quería escuchar por parte de su amiga hacia su comida.

El pobre pokémon enamorado no pudo evitar saltar alegre una y otra vez, obviamente guardando el silencio para no causar sospechas, a la vez que lanzaba continuos intentos de gruñidos, los cuales salían como gritos ahogados de felicidad, ya que de igual manera no los lanzaba debido a que obviamente su amiga los escucharía.

La felicidad en Yoshiro había aumentado exageradamente luego de escuchar aquellas simples palabras, a lo que, sin saber de qué otra forma expresarlo, comienza a dirigirse hacia Takeshi, el cual aún estaba en la sala jugando con unos cuantos juguetes, para después exaltarlo al tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo, comenzando a su vez a girar varias veces, a la vez que enterraba a mi pobre hijo en el pelaje de su torso, el cual ni siquiera podía objetar ante el trato del mismo Zoroark, ya que de igual manera se divertía ante el mismo.

Pasaron varias vueltas, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente termina cayendo delicadamente en el suelo, a la vez que soltaba a mi hijo, el cual terminó echado en el mismo, completamente mareado por culpa del Zoroark, con su pequeña lengua afuera y sus ojos girando de igual manera.

Yoshiro, ahora acostado en el suelo, simplemente puso sus dos manos en su rostro, a la vez que se tapaba su ruborizada cara, intentando darle un control a sus sentimientos y pensamientos, mientras que una gran sonrisa era una clara respuesta de lo contrario.

Y… de un momento a otro, el enamorado Zoroark se exalta completamente luego de recordar cierto "suceso".

— _"Es verdad…"_ — se dice a sí mismo en su mente Yoshiro, a la vez que se erguía para después quedarse sentado en el suelo— _"Mañana es su cumpleaños… ¡Tengo que hacerle algo especial!"_ — seguía diciendo ahora decidido, a lo que se levanta con rapidez, para después comenzar a sacar el bol y los moldes que había traído de la casa de Hina con su permiso, junto con varios cuencos que teníamos de por sí en nuestra casa, comenzando así a empezar a confeccionar su "maquiavélico plan".

Las horas así pasaron, Haruko y Hina ni siquiera se percataron de lo que Yoshiro hacía en la cocina; mientras que Hina escribía y leía acostada en mi cama, Haruko cepillaba el corto y delicado cabello de Hiyori, a la vez que esta última igual jugaba con la misma.

Yoshiro no se tomó ningún descanso en su actuar, eran las tres de la tarde cuando este comenzó a confeccionar el antes mencionado plan, y solo terminó de hacerlo cuando ya era hora de cenar, más o menos a las ocho de la noche, a lo que una vez que todos cenaron (comida hecha nuevamente por el Zoroark), después de una charla y una que otra foto vista nuevamente en los álbumes de Hina, todos comenzaron a irse a sus habitaciones para dormir.

Claro… eso era lo que Hina y al igual que Haruko se predisponían a hacer, pero esta última no esperaba a que el Zoroark realizara ahí su "movimiento"…

Yoshiro, una vez que ya tenía todo preparado y guardado en el pequeño refrigerador de la cocina, comienza lentamente a acercarse a la habitación de la Riolu…

A pocos segundos de la media noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El frío aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba, a la vez que ninguno de nosotros nos encontrábamos en aquel sendero, ya sabiendo por el mapa que Kazuo nos dio que estábamos a pocos kilómetros de llegar finalmente a aquel pueblo, por lo que decidimos adentrarnos en el bosque aledaño, aunque claro, siempre a pocos metros del sendero de igual manera, para no perdernos en el trayecto.

El silencio y el frío, mezclado con la oscuridad de la noche cada vez se hacían más presentes, mientras que lentamente movíamos la carreta con dificultad a través de los arbustos y malezas que había en aquel frondoso bosque.

No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando comenzamos a dilucidar un enorme entrada, a la vez que de la misma una larga y alta cerca de concreto salía, con un largo tal que no éramos capaces de dilucidar el final de la misma, por lo que casi al instante comenzamos a concluir que aquella cerca rodeaba todo el pueblo.

—Hay que encontrar la manera de entrar sin que nos vean— dije en un susurro, a la vez que todos nosotros nos encontrábamos escondidos a pocos metros de la susodicha entrada, a la vez que en esta habían varios hombres resguardándola, mientras que otros caminaban alrededor de la cerca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí finaliza el tercer cap, harto tiempo sin publicar jeje, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como siempre recuerdo que los caps los iré actualizando cada mes o cada mes y medio, todo depende de mi situación a lo que exámenes se refiera en la universidad jajaj**

Lord fire 123 **Nada se me ha olvidado, en lo absoluto, todos los proyectos siguen en curso y en mi mente de igual manera jeje, simplemente ha sido un poco estresante últimamente todas las cosas en la uni, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar esto, ni el proyecto que tenemos ambos respecto del libro, solamente pido tiempo U-u, a mí también me dio risa lo de Yoshiro y Haruko cuando lo escribí para ser honesto jajaj, pero no podía evitarlo hacer, desde hacía varios meses que tenía pensado crear esa escena la verdad XD, y no te preocupes, de momento no tengo pensado que sean taaan pocos caps, aún no tengo un numero limite, pero si tuviera que aproximar, esta historia fácilmente podría tener unos siete a nueve capítulos, aunque claro, puede variar. Ryo (hijo)… quien sabe… quizás no haya sacado lo degenerado de su abuelo, ¿Será de su padre? O quizás… ¿Su madre? Jajaja naaaaah, no quiero imaginarme a una Haruko degenerada xD ¡Pobre Yoshiro!, mejor no pensar en eso de momento, ni siquiera quiero adentrarme al mundo de lo "degenerado", no me sentiría muy cómodo al respecto para ser sincero jajaj, siento que podría crear un buen lemon entre nos, pero ya he visto a tantos lectores que recurren a ello para las visitas, que me sentiría inclusive un poco rebajado al emplear esos métodos, a pesar de que mi historia tenga menos visitas que las suyas. Pero bueno, es mi opinión solamente jeje, ¡Espero te haya gustado el cap! ^^**

Monpoke **Yuta ni siquiera se mencionó en el tercer libro, quizás lo oculté, pero para serte sincero, en el momento en el que creé este cuarto tomo, me dije a mi mismo que era hora de hacer a Yuta partir, aparte de que ya estaba muy viejito y tal, tampoco le di una muerte extraña o misteriosa, simplemente fue de viejo, así como fue con Ryo, Harumi, Takeru, y Hanako al final del tercer libro, los personajes mueren también, y las nuevas generaciones toman su lugar ^^.**

 **Ryo simplemente le recalcó a Yoshiro que el también era parte de la familia, solo eso, y si lo repitió… bueno, lo repetirá tantas veces como sea necesario supongo :v**

 **Ryo estaba un poco dolido por como lo trató Yoshiro, he ahí su actitud tan fría, pero igual se reconciliaron al final del segundo cap :3**

 **Una casa de madera, un Zoroark llega a pesar 80 kilos aproximadamente (búscalo en wikidex si quieres) y si este se cae de su cama… ¿no se escuchará en la otra habitación? Jajajaj, no es necesario decir que era una litera xD.**

 **Ya en serio deja de alegar por los poderes de mis personajes, ya las cosas son así, no es culpa que decidiera que mis personajes y sus antepasados tuvieran relación con Arceus, y este es el dios pokémon al fin y al cabo, la historia no es solo mostrar los poderes de Ryo y Takeru, la trama va mucho más que solo eso, el actuar de los mismos, la vida que tienen, y todo eso, esto no es algo tan básico como "pelea por capitulo, y Ryo y Takeru siempre ganan"… no es así simplemente, si no te gustan los poderes o los encuentras muy excesivos, está bien, acepto tu opinión, pero ya una vez aceptada deja de decirlo tantas veces si pos jjajjaja**

 **No es ni necesario ni innecesario el que muriera Yuta, simplemente es un acontecimiento que si o si tiene que ocurrir**

 **Si Hiyori reviviera o reencarnara o que se yo, lo más probable es que los poderes de Ryo y Takeru tendrían que ver en ello, debería agregarles un nuevo poder o que se yo, y lo más probable también es que tú en tu review vuelvas a decir que el poder es exagerado y bla bla bla, etc. Jajaja pero no, Hiyori murió, y está feliz junto con Ryo y los demás, mientras observan como sus hijos tienen sus propias vidas y experiencias. Punto final**

 **Y eso sería todo, muchas gracias para los que sigan apoyando la historia, me ayuda bastante saber sus opiniones, así que no olvides dejarla si así lo deseas.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! *-***


	4. Las apariencias engañan

El silencio y la tensión eran las únicas cosas que nos rodeaban, a la vez que tanto Takeru como yo, junto con Harumi y Hanako, intentábamos idear alguna forma para poder entrar a aquel pueblo sin ser vistos.

Gente armada circulaba constantemente, suponíamos que únicamente había una sola entrada, la cual era del tamaño suficiente como para que circularan los diversos camiones que entraban y salían por cada determinado tiempo, los cuales llegaban desde otros senderos aparte del que utilizamos nosotros.

— _¿Se les ocurre algo?_ — preguntó en un susurro Harumi, a la vez que todos nos escondíamos en un arbusto, luego de dejar las medicinas ocultas.

Takeru y yo seguimos en silencio luego de aquello… primero pensamos usar el estado aural, sin embargo, sabíamos que aquello sería imposible; si bien éramos veloces con el mismo, el movimiento sería tan brusco y notorio, que fácilmente nos detectarían debido al mismo.

No queríamos pelear… nuestra misión era llegar hasta las personas enfermas, tratarlas, y regresar a nuestro hogar; todo aquello sin que nos detectaran.

—Tsch…— bufé, intentando darle una respuesta a mi esposa— _Es demasiado complicado… no podemos usar el estado aural_ — declaré, a la vez que Harumi junto con Hanako nuevamente volvían a observar la entrada de aquel sector, intentando de igual manera encontrar una solución.

Hanako se mantuvo en silencio, pensando e intentando encontrar una forma de poder pasar, a lo que simplemente se desanima luego de pensar en una opción descartada…

—" _Si tan solo Yoshiro estuviera aquí"_ — dijo en un suave gruñido la Lopunny, exaltándonos tanto a mi como a Takeru— _"No le haría ningún problema colocarlos dentro de una ilusión o algo por el estilo"_ — dijo un poco apesadumbrada la pokémon, a la vez que nos dejó un poco sorprendidos luego de recordarnos esa "posibilidad".

— _¿Takeru?_ — pregunté, a la vez que insinuaba la obvia posibilidad de hacer que este junto con mi ayuda, colocáramos dentro de una "ilusión" a los hombres de igual manera, ya que al poder modificar sus auras, este también podía adentrarlos a ilusiones, tal como lo habíamos hecho en otras ocasiones.

Sin embargo, me extraño cuando mi amigo empieza a negar con su cabeza.

— _Mis ilusiones no son como las de Yoshiro…_ — admitió en un susurro Takeru, a la vez que se giraba hacia nosotros— _cuando subyugo a alguien mediante el aura, este se da cuenta al instante que está dentro de la "ilusión"_ — explicaba el Lucario— _Yoshiro en cambio, crea una ilusión tal, que es considerada prácticamente como algo real, en vez de ficticio a como es en mi caso_ — terminó de decir mi amigo, a la vez que yo comenzaba a pensar nuevamente.

—" _Yoshiro…"_ — pensaba, a la vez que recordaba al Zoroark, pensando de igual manera que él nos podría ayudar perfectamente aquí, imaginándome que el pokémon aceptaría con gusto el ayudarnos— _"Yoshiro… Yoshiro…"_ — seguía pensando, a la vez que de a poco una idea comienza a surgir.

—" _¡Yoshiro!"_ — descubrí finalmente una solución, luego de notar lo obvio gracias al Zoroark.

— _Takeru… hay que usar el aura de Yoshiro para crear las ilusiones_ — declaré, a lo que tanto mi amigo como mi esposa y cuñada me miran con extrañez.

—¿ _Acaso piensas que puedo crear un aura de la nada?_ — preguntó sarcásticamente el pokémon en voz baja— _Yoshiro no está aquí, no hay manera de conseguir su aura_ — decretó el sabiondo, a la vez que entrecruzaba sus brazos.

— _Serás…_ — dije un poco fastidiado— _pues tómala_ — declaré, a la vez que posaba mi mano sobre la cabeza de Takeru, a lo que este abre sus ojos levemente sorprendido, cuando comienza a detectar una ínfima cantidad del aura de Yoshiro en mi interior.

Takeru simplemente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ya habiéndose dado cuenta que yo tenía razón.

— _Vaya…_ — dijo Takeru a regañadientes, luego de notar que este se había equivocado— _no creí que pensaras usar eso…_ — reconoció el pokémon.

— _Esto… ¿Usar qué?_ — preguntó Harumi, a la vez que tanto ella como Hanako estaban pendientes de lo que decíamos.

— _Cada uno de nosotros posee un poco del aura de Yoshiro_ — comenzaba a explicarles a Harumi y a Hanako— _cuando uno entra en contacto con el aura de otro ser, como en un abrazo o en un saludo, un poco de nuestra aura se comparte mutuamente_ — dije, a la vez que las chicas nos miraban levemente sorprendidas— _Y creo que con esa aura seremos capaces de recrear una ilusión y poder entrar sin que nos vean_ — reconocí.

— _Eso sí…_ — empezaba a decir Takeru nuevamente— _no es mucha el aura que se comparte cuando entramos en contacto con alguien_ — explicó.

— _Pero… ¿Crees que sea suficiente?_ — pregunté, sabiendo que Takeru era el único que podía usar el aura de Yoshiro para recrear una de sus ilusiones.

Takeru simplemente me observó en silencio, a la vez que comenzaba a posar su mano en mi hombro, para después hacer lo mismo en el de Hanako y en el de Harumi.

— _No es mucha… creo que apenas podré crear una pequeña ilusión por unos minutos, servirá para entrar, pero dudo que sea lo suficiente como para salir de la misma forma_ — declaró Takeru.

— _Ya para cuando tengamos que salir podremos usar nuestro estado aural sin problemas_ — reconocí, a la vez que el resto asentía.

— _Está bien…_ — dijo Takeru, comenzando a concentrarse— _solo será por un corto tiempo, hay que apresurarnos_ — declaró a la vez que, con el aura de Yoshiro, comenzaba a crear una pequeña ilusión en donde se encontraba la entrada de aquel pueblo.

Nada cambiaba para la percepción de aquellos hombres que protegían la entrada de aquel escondido pueblo. Sabíamos que teníamos un tiempo limitado hasta que el aura de Yoshiro se acabase, por lo que rápidamente nos introdujimos con la carreta en aquel lugar, pasando delicadamente sin chocar con ninguno de los guardias que ahí se encontraban, a la vez que estos no se inmutaban en lo más mínimo, gracias a la susodicha ilusión impuesta por Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en nuestro hogar, el corazón de Yoshiro latía con fuerza… aún para ese entonces se preguntaba si estaría dispuesto a realizar aquella "jugada" con su amiga a lo que, aún a centímetros de la puerta de la habitación de Haruko, Yoshiro simplemente traga saliva para después acumular toda la fuerza de voluntad dentro de sí, y entrar lenta y silenciosamente a la pieza de la Riolu y mi hija, a la vez que a lentos pasos comenzaba a ir donde esperaba encontrar a Haruko aún dormida.

—" _¿Yoshiro?"_ — se escucha la voz por telepatía de Haruko a sus espaldas, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta y asusta completamente luego de notar lo obvio, mientras que su pequeña amiga no comprendía porqué el Zoroark entraba tan "misteriosamente" a su pieza.

—"¡P-Pensé que estarías dormida!" — dijo asustado el pokémon, a la vez que Haruko simplemente levantaba una ceja.

—" _Bueno… estaba a punto de"_ — explicaba Haruko— _"Pero primero me fui a lavar los dientes... no quería darle más problemas a la abuelita y hacerla preocuparse de más por la salud de mi boquita"_ — reconoció la Riolu, a lo que el pelaje de Yoshiro se eriza completamente cuando esta comienza a cruzarse de brazos, adoptando una posición mucho más encabronada, dando a entender fácilmente sus próximas palabras…

—" _¡Pero eso no importa!"_ — replicó la Riolu, completamente encabronada luego de pensar que Yoshiro estaba husmeando en su habitación— _"¡¿Se puede saber cuáles eran tus intenciones pulgoso de patas negras?!"_ — preguntó levemente ofendida Haruko, a la vez que Yoshiro intentaba controlar la situación, negando con sus manos ante la actitud de su pequeña amiga…

—"N-No es lo que piensas" — dijo levemente sonrojado el Pokémon, viendo como su plan se derrumbaba con el simple hecho de haber sido descubierto por su amiga aún despierta—"E-Es so-solo que…"— empezaba a tartamudear entre gruñidos, a la vez que nuevamente el rubor comenzaba a emerger de sus mejillas.

—" _¡¿Es solo que qué?!_ " — replicó por telepatía aún encabronada Haruko, a la vez que observaba a su apenado amigo de temblorosas rodillas, a la vez que la pequeña pokémon inflaba sus mejillas.

El corazón de Yoshiro palpitaba a cien por segundo, él no tenía presupuestado hacer "aquello" con su amiga despierta, quería hacerlo en silencio y en secreto, pero viendo que la pequeña Riolu no se movería del lugar hasta que el Zoroark hablase, este simplemente apretó sus puños con toda la fuerza posible, a la vez que ahora no solo sus rodillas temblaban, sino también sus hombros…

Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La actitud de Haruko no cambiaba, a la vez que comenzaba a golpear varias veces el suelo con su patita derecha, dando señal de impaciencia y fastidio, con sus brazos entrecruzados y con sus mejillas aún infladas.

Yoshiro ya no podía evitarlo a lo que, juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad dentro de sí, exalta a la pequeña Riolu encabronada cuando este se abalanza hacia ella, dejándola completamente choqueada cuando el Zoroark se sienta de rodillas y la abraza…

Exaltando aún más a Haruko… cuando Yoshiro le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—"¡Fe-Feliz cumpleaños!" — dijo Yoshiro, aún nervioso a la vez que seguía abrazando a Haruko, la cual se encontraba completamente choqueada ante lo que acababa de recibir, mientras que esta había dejado caer sus brazos, sin reaccionar en lo más mínimo ante el afecto de su amigo, siendo sus ojos rojos completamente abiertos la única respuesta ante lo mismo…

Haruko estaba anonadada, incluso a ella se le había olvidado el hecho de que aquella noche, justo después de que el reloj marcara las doce, era su cumpleaños.

Y Yoshiro fue el primero en acordarse…

El pobre Zoroark hacía malos intentos de mantener su tembloroso cuerpo estático, a la vez que su rostro (no visto por su amiga ya que este aún la abrazaba) estaba ruborizado a su máximo esplendor.

Era obvio el plan del pokémon… él, pensando que su amiga estaría dormida, pensaba en ir a darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, para después desearle en silencio su "feliz cumpleaños".

Claro… ese era el plan; pero no contó con que su obstinada amiga, además de estar despierta, le hubiese insistido a revelarle sus intenciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un largo y levemente incomodo silencio comenzó a hacerse presente luego de que Yoshiro dijera aquellas palabras, a la vez que este no sabía que más hacer luego de dar aquel abrazo, quedándose completamente congelado en esa posición, a la vez que Haruko se mantenía igual de estática… completamente choqueada ante lo obvio.

Yoshiro sabía que aquel abrazo no podía ser eterno… ya hasta incluso pensaba que con el mero hecho de no haber sido respondido por su amiga, esta comenzaría a ponerse incomoda ante el trato recibido a lo que, levemente decepcionado, Yoshiro decide terminar con lo que empezó… comenzando a separarse de su amiga.

Quedando completamente atónito cuando Haruko agarra sus antebrazos, evitando que este se separara de ella…

Fue en un lento y a la vez rápido movimiento… la Riolu al instante en el que notó que Yoshiro se separaría de esta, la misma lo evito, haciendo que este continuara con su abrazo, para después ella misma levantar lentamente sus pequeñas manos y abrazar al Zoroark.

Yoshiro tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos para ese entonces; sin embargo, el nervio que una vez estuvo presente en él de a poco se atenuaba luego de notar que su amiga correspondía a su abrazo, sin embargo, de sus ojos no solo se demostraba asombro…

Sino también preocupación…

Haruko, luego de corresponder al abrazo, comenzaba a temblar, a la vez que leves moqueos eran escuchados por el Zoroark, mientras que este simplemente entrecerraba sus ojos, ya sabiendo la razón de aquellas lágrimas que ahora recorrían las mejillas de su amiga, la cual intentaba encontrar refugio en el negro pelaje de su amigo ante todos los sentimientos que comenzaron a abordarle luego de que Yoshiro le recordara su cumpleaños.

—" _Luego de todo lo que te dije…"_ — empezaba a decir en un bajo volumen por telepatía Haruko, haciendo referencia a la culpa que aún sentía por las cosas que había dicho antes sobre la comida de su amigo, sabiendo que aquello (a pesar de haber pedido perdón) fue algo que le dolió de igual manera al Zoroark…

Y él, aun así, se seguía esforzando en ver una sonrisa en el pequeño rostro de la Riolu.

—" _Calla…"_ — dijo suavemente por telepatía el Zoroark, a la vez que ya sabía a lo que su amiga quería llegar con aquellas palabras, mientras que los temblores y lágrimas de la misma aún eran sentidas por Yoshiro— _"A veces decimos cosas sin pensar… pero no tenemos que lamentarnos por haberlo hecho, sino aprender de ello para no volverlo a hacer"_ — declaró el pokémon, mientras que Haruko lo único que podía hacer era asentir varias veces ante lo que su amigo le decía.

Haruko no podía contenerlo más… la pena de que Yoshiro aún fuera bueno con ella a pesar de lo que había hecho antes no era lo único que la acongojaba…

—" _Quisiera que todos estuvieran acá…"_ — se abrió finalmente la Riolu, revelando la otra parte del origen de su pena, mientras que a su vez se aferraba cada vez más al cuello del Zoroark.

Yoshiro se quedó completamente en silencio luego de que aquellas palabras resonaran en su mente… si bien intentaba animar y apoyar lo más posible a Haruko, ni siquiera él era capaz de encontrar laspalabras para poder consolarlas.

Al fin y al cabo… ella no era la única que quería que nosotros estuviéramos con ellos.

—" _Mira…"_ — empezó a decir Yoshiro, a la vez que se separaba levemente de su amiga, para observarla directo a sus enrojecidos y llorosos ojos— _"Si no tienes mucho sueño… creo que podría ayudarte"_ — declaró el pokémon, a la vez que con su mano derecha limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que aún recorrían por el rostro de su amiga, la cual más que acongojada ahora demostraba únicamente duda y extrañez en su mirada...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las calles estaban limpias… todas las personas que se encargaban de vigilar se encontraban únicamente en los alrededores de aquel pueblo, mientras que dentro de este únicamente reinaba el silencio.

Mi mirada estaba absorta en la condición del lugar… más que nada ante la descripción que me había dado Narue por sobre todo, ya que aquel lugar estaba incluso en mejores condiciones que mi propio pueblo.

Las calles limpias y pavimentadas, unos tres árboles plantados en cada cuadra por la que avanzábamos, a la vez que incluso nuestras iniciales intenciones de ayudar a la "gente enferma" del lugar se nos cruzaba por la mente como un dudoso actuar, ya que al ver Takeru y yo las auras dentro de aquellas casas, únicamente observábamos familias sanas e incluso "alegres" en su dormir.

A pesar de todo, incluso después de explicarle la situación a Harumi y Hanako, ninguno de nosotros estaba completamente "satisfecho" con lo que nuestros sentidos dictaban como "cierto", por lo que Takeru decide activar su estado aural antes de que a mí se me ocurriera hacer lo mismo, para así expandir su rango de detección y poder observar las auras que se encontraban más alejadas de nosotros…

— _¿Puedes ver algo?_ — pregunté, sabiendo que no era necesario activar el estado aural ya que Takeru se había adelantado.

Takeru se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que se concentraba cada vez más en prácticamente todas las auras de aquel pueblo.

Simplemente para después abrir sus ojos con una obvia decepción emanando de ellos, para después observarme y negar a su vez levemente con su cabeza.

— _Nada… ni siquiera un signo de tristeza o incomodidad_ — declaró Takeru, desactivando su estado aural a la vez que Harumi simplemente se sentaba frustrada ante lo obvio de aquellas palabras, mientras que yo únicamente fruncía el ceño levemente molesto ante las palabras de mi amigo.

No iba a negar la percepción de Takeru… no había detectado ni un aura enferma en aquel pueblo.

Habíamos hecho aquel viaje para nada, y por ello nos perdimos el cumpleaños de Haruko…

—¡Maldición! — grité sin cuidado, sin siquiera importarme si las personas que cuidaban la entrada me escuchaban, a la vez que pateaba la carreta debido a la impotencia, moviéndola levemente.

—Tal vez las cosas mejoraron por si solas… _¿Pero en tan poco tiempo?_ — se preguntó en susurros Harumi a la vez que ella, al igual que todos, estaba completamente impotente ante lo obvio.

—[Ryo…]— empiezo a escuchar la voz de Takeru en mi mente, a lo que yo simplemente me giro hacia el mismo—[aún no hay razones para preocuparnos… simplemente dejemos las medicinas y vayámonos de aquí con el estado aural] — declaró serio por telepatía Takeru, diciéndolo así ya que primero quería "consultarlo" conmigo antes, debido a que ambos sabíamos que a Harumi y a Hanako no les agradaría el dejar aquella medicina que estuvieron preparando por varias semanas.

—Tienes razón— dije ya en voz alta sin haberme dado cuenta de aquel detalle, comenzando a caminar hacia Harumi, la cual me miraba extrañada de mis palabras, al igual que Hanako.

Takeru simplemente pensaba en las cosas que habían ocurrido… todo el esfuerzo que su pareja y la mía hicieron para crear aquellas medicinas se tiraría a la basura por el simple hecho de pensar que aquel pueblo seguía en las mismas condiciones que Narue nos mostró en aquellas fotos.

Entre los cuatro… Takeru sabía que Harumi y Hanako eran las más decepcionadas ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no podía evitar el lamentarse por ellas…

Todo seguía con normalidad, estaba a punto de entrar al estado aural y decirles a Harumi y a Hanako lo que haríamos; sin embargo, en el momento en el que una pequeña e indetectable llama de aura comenzaba a emerger de mi piel, todos nosotros nos exaltamos cuando varias pisadas comenzaban a escucharse a nuestro alrededor…

 **Para después notar claramente como varios hombres armados nos tenían rodeados.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡¿Eh?!"_ — se exalta Haruko luego de que su amigo le dijera su idea, a la vez que el enrojecimiento de sus ahora no tan llorosos ojos decrecía con el pasar de los segundos— _"Pero… es peligroso"_ — dijo la pequeña Riolu, a la vez que la sonrisa sincera de Yoshiro no se inmutaba ante las mismas palabras.

—" _Créeme, no hay ningún riesgo… yo sé que te ayudará"_ — dijo con calma el pokémon, mientras que aún se demostraba la duda reflejada en los ojos de Haruko.

—" _Pero…¿Y la abuelita?"_ — preguntó Haruko, preocupándose nuevamente de Hina, la cual estaba aún dentro de mi habitación, a lo que el Zoroark se exalta ante lo último, habiéndose olvidado de aquello…

—" _No creo que nos deje…"_ — dijo Yoshiro levemente cabizbajo luego de unos segundos, dándose cuenta de lo obvio.

La mirada triste del Zoroark deja un poco desanimada a Haruko, luego de notar la anterior sonrisa que el mismo pokémon tenía ante lo emocionado que estaba por la idea que había propuesto, a lo que Haruko simplemente frunce el ceño, para después refunfuñar luego de haber tomado "esa" decisión, a lo que exalta a Yoshiro cuando toma sorpresivamente su mano.

—" _No creo que nos demoremos mucho"_ — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Haruko, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente guardaba silencio— _"Además… no me pasará nada contigo"_ — dijo en un tono amable la Riolu, mientras que el rubor evidente en las mejillas de Yoshiro comenzaba a aparecer, únicamente para girar su rostro hacia otra dirección— _"Pero eso sí"_ — comenzó nuevamente a decir la pequeña pokémon, atrayendo otra vez la atención de Yoshiro— _"Me tendrás que ayudar en una cosa"_ — declaró la pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro asiente, dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuera.

A lo que ambos pokémon (Haruko tirando de la mano de Yoshiro) salen lentamente de la casa, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible…

Una vez que la puerta de entrada se cerró, un pequeño sonido provino de la puerta que daba a mi habitación, mientras que Hina del otro lado, la cual había escuchado todo lo que conversaron aquellos pokémon, sonreía satisfecha ante lo mismo, y a pesar de que igual se preocupara de que los pokémon salieran a esa hora…

Ella sabía que podía confiar en Yoshiro.

La anciana luego de notar que los pokémon se habían marchado, esta únicamente comienza a caminar hacia la cama, comenzando a sentarse lentamente en la misma, para después exaltarse cuando un pequeño siseo se empieza a escuchar a su alrededor, a lo que comienza a observar la ventana de la habitación en el momento en el que una delgada capa de aura purpura comienza a hacerse presente en la misma…

— _Estos niños…_ — dijo levemente fastidiada Hina, reconociendo fácilmente "quien" pudo haber sido el creador de aquella aura _— Se supone que yo debería ser la que los cuidara a ustedes_ — volvió a decir, a la vez que se recostaba en su cama, acomodándose para después agarrar un libro que había traído consigo de su hogar, y comenzar a leerlo mientras esperaba el regreso de los pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Esto debería funcionar"_ — dijo calmadamente Haruko a la vez que, aún tomada de la mano de Yoshiro, las posaba en la puerta de la casa una vez que ambos salieron de la misma, usando el aura de su amigo para crear una "barrera" alrededor del hogar, y así evitar que alguien extraño pudiera entrar.

—" _No creo que alguien distinto a nosotros llegase a entrar"_ — refutó Yoshiro a la vez que el rubor en sus mejillas por aún sostener la mano de Haruko no se lo quitaba nadie, creyendo que no era necesario proteger la casa con su aura y la de la Riolu en caso de intrusos— _"Este pueblo es tranquilo"_ — dijo el pokémon, a la vez que Haruko separaba ambas manos de la puerta.

—" _Uno nunca sabe…"_ — dijo Haruko a la vez que se giraba a Yoshiro— _"Yo sé que mi abuelita mandaría a patadas al que se atreviera a entrar… pero recuerda que está enfermita"_ — recordó la Riolu, a lo que Yoshiro asiente, reconociendo también ese hecho.

—" _Bueno… entonces si no hay de qué preocuparnos…"_ — dijo maliciosamente el Zoroark, exaltando completamente a Haruko cuando este comienza a levantarla, para después subirla arriba de su cabellera— _"Será mejor que te sujetes, va a ser un viaje movido"_ — declaró el Zoroark, a lo que Haruko simplemente se encontraba estática ante lo poco acostumbrada que estaba de que Yoshiro tuviera aquella confianza con la misma…

Agradándole de igual manera.

Haruko simplemente se acomodó arriba de la nuca de su amigo, para después ser su cabeza lo único que resaltaba afuera del pelaje del mismo, a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza del mismo Zoroark.

—" _¿Lista?"_ — preguntó por telepatía Yoshiro, a lo que Haruko simplemente sonríe, para después asentir varias veces, haciendo que el Zoroark asintiera de igual manera, comenzando a correr hacia el bosque, dando un fuerte salto cuando estos comenzaron a adentrarse en el mismo, empezando a viajar entre las ramas de los altos arboles…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento en el rostro de la pequeña Riolu hacía que esta entrecerrara sus ojos, a la vez que Yoshiro mostraba una alta destreza entre cada salto que realizaba, viajando a altas velocidades por el frondoso bosque.

Los minutos pasaron… hasta que finalmente Haruko comienza a observar un enorme árbol a lo lejos, cuya copa se veía en los cielos a través de los pequeños espacios en donde las hojas de los otros árboles no tapaban.

Haruko no tardó mucho en entender que aquel era el lugar al que iban… desde un principio Yoshiro la había invitado a salir, diciéndole que existía un lugar en el que sabía que lograría alegrarla nuevamente ante la soledad que comenzaba a sentir debido a nuestra ausencia…

Yoshiro, una vez que estuvo a pocos metros de aquel enorme árbol, comienza a saltar consecutivas veces entre las ramas bajas que sobresalían del mismo, subiendo lentamente en aquel enorme y grueso árbol.

Haruko comenzaba a asustarse ante la altura en la que se encontraban, a la vez que incluso tapaba y ocultaba su rostro en la cabellera del Zoroark, mientras que este poseía una mirada que irradiaba seguridad y tranquilidad.

Y así… conforme los movimientos suaves y a la vez rápidos de aquel Zoroark comenzaban a atenuarse, Haruko a pesar de todo seguía con su rostro oculto en el pelaje de su amigo, a la vez que este de igual manera se daba cuenta de lo obvio, por lo que solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa luego de que ambos llegaran finalmente a su destino.

—"Ya llegamos… Haruko" — dijo en un suave gruñido Yoshiro, a lo que la pequeña cabeza de Haruko negándose aún oculta en su pelo lo deja levemente preocupado.

—" _N-No quiero…"_ — dijo en un asustado gruñido la Riolu, a la vez que sus temblores por el miedo a las altas alturas eran sentidos obviamente por el Zoroark.

Yoshiro simplemente suspira ante lo obvio, a lo que simplemente se sienta despacio en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraban, para después posar lentamente su mano sobre la cabeza de Haruko.

—" _No tienes nada que temer… no dejaré que te pase nada, lo prometo"_ — declaró con calma el pokémon, a lo que Haruko aún en sus temblores se queda pensativa ante aquellas palabras… únicamente para asentir leve y nerviosamente, para después soltarse del cuello de su amigo y sujetar con gran rapidez su mano, a la vez que con su ayuda se bajaba de la espalda del mismo, aterrizando en una extraña y áspera superficie, la cual no podía observar por el mero hecho de que la Riolu se negaba a pesar de todo a abrir sus ojos ante el miedo que continuaba abordándola.

Yoshiro simplemente sonreía a pesar de todo, a la vez que sentía como Haruko apretaba excesivamente su mano ante el miedo que sentía, mientras que sus pequeños pies temblaban al pensar que aquel lugar en el que estaba parada era poco estable, a lo que ya sabiendo que ella no se encontraba en lo absoluta cómoda en el lugar, decide cruzarse de piernas, para después levantar sorpresivamente a la Riolu, y dejarla sobre sus pantorrillas.

Claro… fue un calmado movimiento por parte de Yoshiro, pero para Haruko fue el infierno en carne propia, la cual lanzó un desesperado y fuerte gruñido luego de que Yoshiro la asustara sin querer ante la sorpresiva levantada, a la vez que las pulsaciones en el pequeño corazón de la Riolu aumentaban a mil por segundo, mientras que esta, una vez que Yoshiro volvió a dejarla sobre las piernas del mismo, se abalanzó enseguida hacia el torso del Zoroark, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello…

Uno esperaría que en aquellas circunstancias Yoshiro pareciera un volcán ardiendo por tal contacto con su amiga, sin embargo, nada podría estar más alejado de la realidad… la actitud de Yoshiro fue completamente calmada en todo momento, a la vez que siempre esbozaba aquella pequeña sonrisa ante el actuar de su amiga, sabiendo de igual manera que su miedo no tardaría en desaparecer…

—" _Ya…ya… Haruko"_ — dijo en un suave gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que nuevamente posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de ahora una nuevamente llorosa Haruko, la cual pensó que se caería de aquel enorme árbol una vez que sintió como sus pequeños y temblorosos pies se separaron de aquella áspera y a la vez blanda superficie.

—" _Tan solo… abre tus ojos, te prometo que no te arrepentirás"_ — declaró nuevamente en un suave gruñido el Zoroark, mientras que el rostro de Haruko seguía oculta en el pelaje del torso de su amigo.

Haruko sabía que al menos estaba sobre Yoshiro, por lo que el miedo ante la desconocida superficie se fue atenuando de a poco, sabiendo que estaría segura en las piernas de su amigo, a lo que lentamente comenzaba a dejar su rostro al descubierto, para después abrir levemente aún con inseguridad su ojo derecho…

Para después abrirlo en su totalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro simplemente lanzaba leves carcajadas luego de notar lo obvio en su amiga, la cual casi al instante en el que abre su ojo derecho se separa de su torso para así observar detenidamente con ambos ojos abiertos la vista que tenían en aquel lugar.

Todas las estrellas… ni siquiera una nube las tapaba, y todas brillaban con una intensidad y calidad que nunca antes había presenciado la Riolu, teniendo aquella vista gracias a la altura en la que se encontraban, siendo aquel lugar la superficie de la copa del árbol más grande y antiguo del bosque, cuya altura era tal que en las noches las nubes no eran capaces de sobrevolarlo, dejando así la posibilidad de ver el cielo estrellado en su totalidad, sin opacarse debido a las luces del pueblo, ya que las mismas nubes evitaban su resplandor.

Haruko estaba completamente estática ante lo que sus grandes rojos ojos observaban… nunca en su vida había tenido una vista así, a la vez que sus temblores desaparecían luego de unos segundos, mientras se sentaba de rodillas sobre las pantorrillas de Yoshiro, el cual se dejaba caer levemente hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo, a la vez que comenzaba de igual manera a observar el hermoso cielo estrellado…

Los segundos de silencio circulaban con enorme calma entre aquellos pokémon, mientras que Haruko era la más cautivada ante la inmensa cantidad de estrellas que iluminaban aquella noche, junto con la luna de igual manera…

—" _¿Cómo… conocías… este lugar?"_ — preguntó lentamente y asombrada Haruko, a la vez que nada hacía que su mirada se desviara de aquel hermoso cielo nocturno.

—" _Luego de que Ryo me liberara de la celda de Ryuji… no pasó mucho tiempo cuando me encontré nuevamente con mi mamá"_ — conversaba Yoshiro con Haruko, mientras que este simplemente tenía un rostro serio ante los recuerdos que nuevamente volvían a recorrer su mente, a la vez que aquellas palabras, fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que la Riolu desviara su mirada de aquel bello cielo, para posarla ahora un poco más preocupada sobre el rostro de su amigo, el cual aún miraba las estrellas…

—" _Tuve muchas pesadillas… extrañaba mucho a mi papá… y todas las noches me despertaba por lo mismo"_ — seguía relatando Yoshiro, mientras que Haruko únicamente bajaba sus pequeñas orejas ante lo obvio— _"Pero hubo una noche en la que mis pesadillas aumentaron… a tal punto que cuando me desperté lo único que hice fue correr del lugar donde mi mamá y yo dormíamos, huyendo de todo el miedo que había sentido en ese sueño"_ — decía, ahora un poco más triste Yoshiro, a la vez que Haruko simplemente dejaba caer su cabeza en el torso del mismo, como forma de consolarlo de alguna manera…

—" _Mi mamá no tardó mucho en encontrarme… y fue aquella noche cuando decidió llevarme a este árbol"_ — declaró finalmente el pokémon, mientras que donde antes existía un rostro levemente triste, ahora una pequeña y a la vez cálida sonrisa se enmarcaba en el mismo…

—" _Mi mamá me contó que siempre venía a este lugar cuando se sentía triste o sola; me dijo que las estrellas representan el cariño de los seres que te quieren…."_ — decía Yoshiro, a la vez que sus palabras cautivaban a la Riolu, casi o más que las mismas estrellas que se observaban— _"Y que siempre que me sintiera triste, sin importar la razón debía mirar al cielo y ver las estrellas, porque no importaba lo mal que estuvieran las cosas… ella al igual que las estrellas iban a estar siempre ahí… iluminando mi camino incluso en la oscuridad de la noche"_ — contó Yoshiro, mientras que Haruko únicamente sonrió luego de aquellas palabras, a la vez que pensaba en su papá y mamá, al igual que en su tío y tía, mientras nuevamente volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia las estrellas, esta vez dejando caer su espalda en el estómago de Yoshiro, el cual no se inmutaba ante aquello, mientras admiraba de igual manera el cielo estrellado.

Haruko simplemente se cautivaba ante la vista que poseía a lo que, pasados unos segundos de silencio, los latidos del corazón de Yoshiro comenzaban a escucharse aún más fuerte por parte de la Riolu, a lo que esta se exalta, únicamente para después desviar su mirada nuevamente hacia su amigo…

El cual se mantenía en su cómoda y alegre postura, a la vez que seguía observando el cielo nocturno…

—" _¿Qué es esto?..."_ — se preguntaba Haruko en su mente, mientras que sus ojos no podían desviarse de los azules de su amigo, a la vez que una extraña calidez comenzaba a ser sentida por Haruko en el aura de Yoshiro.

—" _Esta calidez…"_ — comenzaba a pensar, a la vez que como si de una tibia llama se tratase, Haruko comenzaba a percibir por primera vez en el aura de Yoshiro, una emoción da la cual aún no era consciente…— _"es… ¿Hacia mí?"_ — se preguntó en su mente la Riolu, a la vez que a través de su percepción del aura, comenzaba a ver los sentimientos del Zoroark hacia ella.

Claro… aún no era capaz de dilucidar que aquella "calidez" simbolizaba al amor que sentía Yoshiro hacia ella, pero eso no evitaba que esta no se percatara de la dulce y grata sensación que era el sentir aquellos sentimientos emanando del aura de su amigo…

No podía evitarlo… incluso sin saber el significado de aquella calidez presente en el aura de su amigo, las mejillas de la Riolu comenzaban a sonrojarse de igual manera y sin motivo… todo aquello debido a lo "a gusto" que se sentía tener su aura en contacto con aquella "emoción" presente en el aura de su amigo…

Haruko no dijo nada, únicamente esbozó una leve sonrisa para después calmadamente volver a apoyarse en el estómago de su amigo, a la vez que nuevamente volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia las estrellas, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas continuaran ruborizadas…

—" _Esto…"_ —Haruko intentaba pensar qué eran aquellos sentimientos que representaban ese calor emergiendo de Yoshiro, sin resultados ya que aún no lograba controlar del todo bien su percepción con el aura…

—" _Me agrada…"_ — pensó finalmente aún con una sonrisa la Riolu, a la vez que sus ojos cada vez comenzaban a cerrarse con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que el tibio pelaje de su amigo junto con la vista ahí presente hacían cada vez más imposible el no conciliar el sueño, estando cómoda y a gusto en aquel ambiente.

—" _Que lindo cumpleaños…"_ — fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de quedarse completamente dormida con su rostro apoyado en el torso de Yoshiro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de sus pasos fueron lo primero en escucharse, a la vez que la preocupación comenzaba a aparecer en mi familia luego de que una gran cantidad de personas armadas comenzaran a aparecer en todas direcciones, dejándonos completamente en claro que nos rodeaban, a la vez que comenzaban a apuntarnos…

El silencio comenzaba a abordar el lugar… nadie realizaba ni un solo movimiento luego de que todos aquellos guardias se detuvieran a pocos metros de nosotros, a la vez que Takeru y yo intentábamos conservar la calma ante aquella situación.

—¡Todos ustedes, las manos donde las vea! — se escucha una voz masculina y tosca, a la vez que todos nosotros nos encontrábamos estáticos luego de aquello, a la vez que sentía la mirada de Harumi y Hanako sobre mí, sin saber qué hacer ante esa situación.

—¡Acaso no me escuchan! — volvió a hacerse presente la misma voz, a lo que un hombre comienza a emerger de la multitud que ahí se encontraba, para después caminar hacia nosotros.

Era un poco más bajo que yo… pelo castaño y ojos cafés, mientras que su rostro no daba mayores indicios que el de unos veinte años de edad.

Aquel joven se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, a la vez que con su arma cargada nuevamente volvía a apuntarme, dejando la boca de la misma casi en contacto con mi mentón.

—Les dije… "las manos donde las vea" — declaró nuevamente el joven, a la vez que en su mirada únicamente resaltaba enojo e indignación.

Nuevamente los segundos pasaron a lo que, cuando el joven comenzaba a dar indicios de querer disparar luego de ver que no le obedecía, el lento movimiento de mis manos levantándose lo detiene.

—" _Hagan lo que pidan… hay algo aquí que no tiene sentido"_ — dije por telepatía a mi familia, siendo estos los únicos que escucharon mi mensaje.

Aquellas personas… aquellos hombres y mujeres armados que nos amenazaban… existía una razón del porqué nos tomaron por sorpresa.

Ya que cada uno de ellos poseía una armadura que bloqueaba su aura… las mismas armaduras que una vez poseyeron los hombres de Ryuji.

—[No hagas nada de momento Takeru] — dije ahora por nuestra conexión, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que comenzaba a detectar las intenciones de mi amigo de activar el estado aural…

Mis manos fueron las primeras en levantarse, luego de aquello mi familia fue la siguiente, a lo que solo una sonrisa victoriosa comenzaba a hacerse presente en la cara de aquel joven luego de ver que habíamos obedecido a sus órdenes.

—Muy bien…— dijo ahora más calmado el hombre, a la vez que dejaba de apuntarme con su arma.

—No me interesan sus razones… pero déjenme decirles que este pueblo no es muy bueno con los extranjeros— empezaba a decir, mientras comenzaba a caminar a nuestro alrededor, pasando y chocando levemente la vista con Takeru, para después fijarla en la carreta y en Harumi junto con Hanako.

—Primero lo primero…— comenzaba a decir nuevamente el joven, para después nuevamente apuntar con su arma ahora a Harumi y a Hanako.

—Esas medicinas no les pertenecen… nos las llevamos junto con la chica— declaró finalmente aquella persona, a la vez que comenzaba a acercarse a paso normal hacia mi esposa, mientras que Takeru y yo estábamos completamente estáticos ante lo obvio— nuestro jefe tendrá bastantes preguntas que hacerle— terminó de decir con una mirada maliciosa…

Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, a la vez que giraba mi rostro para observar directamente a aquel joven que tenía intenciones de llevarse a mi esposa… a la vez que me era difícil el controlar mis impulsos de activar el estado aural…

 **.**

 **.**

Una mano… simplemente una mano entró en contacto con el brazo de Harumi, a la vez que el hombre, aún apuntándole a la cara con su arma, comenzaba a tirar de la misma…

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… este no contó con que la mano de Takeru sostuviera su muñeca, deteniéndolo completamente a la vez que la apretaba con bastante fuerza.

— _S-Suéltame…_ — dijo sombríamente aquel hombre, a la vez que ahora comenzaba a apuntar a Takeru, mientras que el pokémon lo observaba con una mirada tal que incluso derrochaba aún más odio que la de aquel joven.

La mano de Takeru apretaba sin piedad la muñeca de aquel chico, el cual apenas si podía mantener la compostura ante la fuerza de mi amigo, mientras que este ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que le apuntaran con aquella arma de fuego…

Las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a alarmarse, a la vez que el sonido de las armas a punto de disparar comenzaban a escucharse de igual manera por Harumi y Hanako, dándonos a entender lo que le ocurriría a Takeru si este seguía demostrando tal "falta de respeto" hacia el joven…

—¡Tú te lo buscaste! — gritó el joven, a la vez que posaba su dedo en el gatillo, a punto de dispararle a Takeru.

 **Pero mi golpe de lleno en su rostro lo deja completamente estupefacto…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquellas personas que nos rodeaban ni siquiera me notaron… estaban tan concentradas en Takeru y aquel joven que hicieron caso omiso al hecho de que, una vez que aquel joven sujetó a Harumi, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el mismo, con intenciones de golpearlo.

— **No vuelvas…** — dije seriamente, a la vez que tronaba mis dedos por el golpe que acababa de dar— **a ponerle la mano encima a mi esposa** — declaré, mientras que el chico al cual había golpeado estaba en el suelo debido a lo mismo, el cual mandaba continuos alaridos por la fuerza con la que lo había atacado, para después levantarse enfurecido y apartarse unos cuantos pasos de mí, empezando a apuntarnos nuevamente con su arma.

La tensión estaba a su punto máximo… cualquier intento de disuadir a aquellos hombres de disparar era inevitable, a la vez que tanto Takeru como yo sabíamos que no podríamos atrasar más el hecho de que tarde o temprano nos veríamos obligados a utilizar el estado aural para poner un alto a la situación…

—¡Ustedes se lo buscaron! — dijo el joven ahora con su mejilla inflada, a la vez que incluso sus palabras fueron difíciles de entender debido a lo mismo, mientras que este se disponía a disparar.

—¡Dispa!... — iba a ordenar nuevamente, mientras que tanto en mi como en Takeru comenzaba a emerger una pequeña llama azul de nuestra piel, a punto de entrar al estado aural.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No disparen…— se escuchó la grave y a la vez fuerte voz de un hombre a nuestras espaldas, a la vez que todos los ahí presentes nos quedamos estáticos ante la dominante voz que se hacía presente, dejando incluso de piedra al joven que antes demostraba tanto ímpetu y determinación, mientras que Takeru y yo no alcanzamos a activar nuestro estado aural por lo mismo…

El silenció rondó nuevamente el lugar… mientras que las pisadas acercándose hacia donde estábamos nosotros cada vez se hacían más presentes… a la vez que la tensión nos rodeaba por completo.

Finalmente… tras pasados unos cuantos segundos, un hombre pasa al lado mío, para después continuar caminando, sin chocar en lo absoluto su vista con la mía a lo que, una vez que estuvo a unos cuantos metros, se gira finalmente de manera lenta hacia nosotros, a la vez que se llevaba sus manos a su espalda…

—Buenas noches…— declaró aquel hombre de cabello blanco y mirada seria, estatura prominente y vestimenta formal.

Aquel hombre… que Narue nos mostró en sus fotografías como el causante de todo lo que las mismas mostraron.

—Mi nombre es Teijo, soy el alcalde de Nerito— se presentó…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en nuestro hogar… Yoshiro y Haruko aún se encontraban en aquel árbol, a la vez que había pasado más o menos una hora desde que aquellos pokémon aparecieron en el lugar…

No hacía mucho que Yoshiro se había percatado de que su amiga había caído rendida por el sueño, sin embargo, este aún seguía en aquella posición, ya que de igual manera aquel lugar era un lindo recuerdo de las enseñanzas de su madre, así como también el recuerdo de que ella junto con su padre, al igual que las estrellas, siempre estarían ahí para él…

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que el frío debido al clima y a las alturas en las que ambos pokémon se encontraban comenzaba a hacerse presente… no tanto para Yoshiro, el cual casi ni se inmutaba debido a su pelaje, pero si para Haruko, la cual comenzaba a tiritar aún dormida, a la vez que inconscientemente se ponía en posición fetal e intentaba estar más apegada al estómago de su amigo, tratando de aquella manera contrarrestar el frio que la abordaba.

—" _Supongo que ya es hora de irnos"_ — dijo en un suave y despacio gruñido Yoshiro hacia su amiga, a la vez que comenzaba a levantarla delicadamente, para después refugiarla en sus brazos, comenzando así a bajar de aquel enorme árbol, con una suavidad y destreza que ni siquiera inmutaron el dulce sueño que la Riolu tenía en los brazos de su amigo, a la vez que esta inconscientemente agarraba con una de sus manitas el pelaje del torso del Zoroark…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La calma rondaba cerca de nuestra casa, mientras que dentro de la misma Hina aún se encontraba despierta, a la vez que ya iba por la mitad del libro que estaba leyendo, totalmente imbuida en su lectura, sin percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

En las afueras del lugar… pasos se escuchaban, a la vez que nuevamente dos cuerpos jóvenes volvían a aparecer en escena, siendo aquellos los chicos que estaban espiando a Yoshiro el día pasado…

— _¡Tanto te costaba decirme rápido que el Zoroark se había ido!_ — intentó gritar en voz baja y encabronado Taichi, a la vez que tanto él como Yudai se encontraban a pocos metros de mi casa, intentando pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles, ocultos tras un montículo de nieve.

— _¡Tú fuiste el que se demoró en despertar!_ — dijo como respuesta Yudai, a la vez que este de igual manera miraba encabronado a su amigo— _Además… no es muy fácil quedarse dos horas aquí espiando a esta estúpida familia mientras que tú duermes cómodo en tu amueblada casa_ — reconoció ahora más enojado que fastidiado, mientras que Taichi hacía caso omiso a esas palabras.

— _Como sea, vamos a ver antes de que vuelvan_ — dijo ahora más concentrado Taichi, ignorando completamente a Yudai, el cual simplemente se dejaba pasar a llevar por el mismo…

Y así, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar lenta y silenciosamente hacia nuestro hogar, a la vez que vigilaban a sus alrededores ya que estos no querían ser vistos hasta que, pasados unos segundos, estos están a pocos pasos de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Haruko y mi hija.

— _¿Crees que puedas abrirla?_ — preguntó Taichi, a lo que Yudai únicamente lo miró fastidiado como respuesta, al dar por hecho al instante de que este tendría que dar el primer paso para entrar a la casa, por lo que simplemente bufa, para después alzar su mano e intentar abrir la antes mencionada ventana.

Y hacer que este perdiera absolutamente todos sus sentidos en el momento en el que su mano la toca…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Absolutamente todo… ni siquiera el tacto se conservó una vez que Yudai tocó la ventana que estaba imbuida por el aura de Yoshiro mezclada con la de Haruko, la cual no era apreciable a la vista para quien estuviera a fuera de la casa, mientras que por dentro (a como fue en el caso de Hina) era bastante apreciable aquella capa de aura magenta.

Yudai no lo soportó ni siquiera por unos segundos, a lo que al instante aparta abruptamente su mano de aquella ventana, comenzando a sudar y a llorar por el sentimiento de soledad que lo abordó luego de que el aura de Yoshiro circulara por sus venas…

Luego de ver aquella reacción, Taichi no decidió seguir con aquello… ya de por sí era bastante cobarde como para no querer intentar abrir primero aquella ventana, y luego de ver cómo quedó su amigo luego de que este lo intentara, supo deducir que Yoshiro había dejado un "seguro" para dejar protegida la casa en su ausencia, a lo que simplemente empieza a apartarse de nuestro hogar, dejando a Yudai atrás, mientras que este comenzaba a levantarse leve y cansadamente, a la vez que los jadeos eran fácilmente escuchables por parte de Taichi, el cual no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo ante lo mismo…

Yudai únicamente miraba enfurecido a su amigo… a la vez que el terror producido por haber perdido todos sus sentidos comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente de su cuerpo a lo que, de un momento a otro, el chico comienza a vomitar ante la desagradable sensación pasada, para después recomponerse luego de unos minutos…

Y ver como Taichi ya ni se encontraba en el lugar.

Ya era tarde para gritar… la impotencia de Yudai era mucha, pero ya no había nadie a su lado, por lo que únicamente apretó sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas para después retirarse del lugar, caminando apenas gracias a la tristeza e ira acumulada, al igual que la decepción ante lo que había ocurrido, retirándose lentamente del lugar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de unos minutos del suceso, el cuerpo de Yoshiro se hace presente en el lugar, a la vez que traía a una acurrucada y tibia Haruko en sus brazos, la cual aún permanecía dormida.

El Zoroark comenzaba a acercarse a la casa, a lo que una vez que este estuvo a pocos centímetros de la puerta, solo fue necesario que su mano se posara en la misma, para hacer desaparecer el manto de aura que había creado con la ayuda de Haruko, la cual lo había modificado de tal manera para que este desapareciera una vez que volviera a entrar en contacto con el aura de Yoshiro.

Ya una vez dentro, las brasas seguían ardiendo aunque débilmente en la chimenea a lo que Yoshiro, ya sabiendo que hacer primero, va hacia la habitación de su amiga, para después intentar lentamente dejarla recostada en su cama.

Claro… esa era la idea, pero no contaba con que su amiga se negara inconscientemente a soltar el pelaje de su pecho, convirtiendo aquella simple tarea en una misión imposible para Yoshiro… el cual intentaba lo más suavemente posible el separar las manos de su amiga de su pelaje.

Pasaron los segundos de esfuerzo, a la vez que Yoshiro con una vista encabronada no podía evitar el no usar una fuerza mayor para intentar separar las manitas de su pequeña amiga, la cual a pesar de todo aún permanecía en su sueño, a la vez que incluso roncaba ante lo mismo, siendo Yoshiro el único sobre esforzado en aquella situación.

No pasó mucho… cuando de un fuerte tirón Yoshiro logra finalmente separarse de la Riolu, no sin antes que Haruko le arrancara dos grandes mechones negros de su torso, ausencia la cual no se notaba en el pecho del mismo, pero no significaba que no fuera prácticamente un acto doloroso para aquel rojinegro pokémon, el cual casi al instante se tapa la boca luego de que su amiga le quitara sin querer aquellos dos mechones de su pecho e intentara lanzar un desafortunado grito por el dolor recibido a la vez que leves lagrimas salían de sus ojos ante lo mismo…

Todo fue muy rápido… luego de que Yoshiro lograra separar a la Riolu y esta le arrancara parte de su pelaje, el dolor recibido fue tan abrupto y doloroso, que Yoshiro incluso casi pierde el equilibrio debido a lo sorpresivo del tirón, haciendo que este se abalanzara hacia su amiga, la cual permanecía dormida boca arriba a la vez que tenía dos grandes mechones de pelo negro en sus manos.

Yoshiro no quería despertarla, aún era consciente de aquello, a lo que gracias únicamente a sus reflejos alcanza a alzar sus dos brazos y sujetarse en la cabecera de la cama.

Sin poder evitar que sus narices se juntaran debido a lo cerca que quedaron sus rostros…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo la tenue luz emitida por la chimenea en la otra habitación lograba mostrar como Yoshiro se encontraba a aquella corta distancia del rostro de su amiga… los segundos de silencio pasaban, a la vez que las mejillas de Yoshiro se enrojecían al punto máximo, mientras que las pulsaciones de su corazón parecía ser el único sonido sentido por el mismo…

Haruko simplemente seguía en su sueño… a la vez que agrietaba leve e inconscientemente su nariz ante el contacto antes mencionado, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente estaba completamente congelado en aquella situación…

—" _T-Tan cerca…"_ — pensó apenas el apenado Zoroark… a la vez que su mente era un barullo de incontables pensamientos y emociones, todos concierne a la Riolu, mientras que esta se encontraba en su faceta menos "tierna" posible, ya que la pequeña pokémon se encontraba con la panza al aire y sus brazos abiertos, a la vez que ni siquiera se molestaba en camuflar sus ronquidos, ya que tenía su boca completamente abierta por el plácido sueño que tenía, mientras que la enorme burbuja que antes poseía en su nariz había sido reventada solamente debido a que Yoshiro había chocado su nariz con la de la pokémon.

Sin embargo, la Riolu, luego de notar que "algo" se encontraba en su nariz, se gira levemente ante la picazón provocada por lo mismo, acostándose de lado a la vez que se sobaba su pequeña nariz, mientras que Yoshiro aún mantenía la misma posición…

Para después finalmente caer al suelo al lado de la cama de su amiga, con sus ojos hechos remolinos a la vez que expulsaba grandes cantidades de vapor por todos los orificios de su cara, quedando así completamente fuera de combate el pokémon "Rey de las ilusiones" desmayándose ante aquel "cercano" contacto…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su mirada no demostraba nada… ni siquiera interés o enojo, su cabello canoso y facciones delgadas únicamente reflejaban compasión y amabilidad, pero sus actitudes no decían nada en absoluto…

Nadie se movía, nadie emitía ni un solo sonido, mientras que aquel hombre únicamente me dirigía a mí su mirada, como también viceversa.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi subordinado…— dijo en un tono serio Teijo, a la vez que no desviaba su mirada—Renzo puede ser… indisciplinado en algunas ocasiones— volvió a decir, identificando al chico de cara amoratada, el cual simplemente me miraba fastidiado y con rencor.

—Pero debo decirles… que a este pueblo solo entran las personas autorizadas y ustedes, amigos, entraron sin permiso— continuaba hablando, a la vez que el sonido del movimiento de las armas de las personas a nuestro alrededor se hacían levemente presentes.

—Los escoltaremos hacia la salida, pero antes necesito hablar contigo— decretó, a la vez que se dirigía hacia mí— hay algunas cosas que necesito preguntarte, y me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir hasta que las contestes— dijo en el mismo tono serio, mientras que en mi mirada únicamente se reflejaba seriedad de igual manera.

—En privado— volvió a decir Teijo, a lo que Takeru frunce levemente el ceño luego de escuchar aquello, mientras que yo no me inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harumi y Hanako no sabían que pensar ante aquello… Takeru era el único que se negaba ante lo que acababa de decir el hombre, sintiéndolo gracias a nuestra conexión, ya que por fuera mi amigo no hacía mención de ninguna palabra.

—Me reúso, no pienso separarme de mi familia por mero capricho tuyo— declaré serio, a la vez que todas las personas a mi alrededor se exaltaban exceptuando a mi familia, debido a la "falta de respeto" que había acabado de hacer hacia Teijo…

Los segundos de silencio y tensión nuevamente volvieron a rondar el lugar luego de dichas esas palabras, a la vez que incluso se podía escuchar como las personas armadas a nuestro alrededor apretaban con fuerza las susodichas armas, mientras que en mi rostro y en el de Takeru únicamente se reflejaba seriedad, mientras que en Harumi y en Hanako preocupación.

Sin embargo… todos nosotros nos extrañamos cuando comenzamos a escuchar a Teijo reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No fue una risa lunática ni mucho menos; fueron simples y llanas carcajadas las que aquel hombre emitía, mientras que la antes sombría mirada cambiaba por una más informal y deductiva.

—Sí que eres valiente para decirme eso en frente de toda esta gente… — dijo entre otras carcajadas aquel hombre, mientras que yo no cambiaba la seriedad en mi rostro— está bien, lo respeto, si quieres nos pueden acompañar también— declaró nuevamente Teijo, a la vez que volvía a adoptar una actitud más formal, pero ahora con una leve sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

Y así, luego de observar nuevamente a mi familia y asentirles, comenzamos a transportar la carreta y caminar hacia donde Teijo nos indicaba.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente comenzábamos a recorrer las calles de aquel cuidado pueblo, a la vez que éramos "escoltados" por todos los hombres y mujeres que una vez apuntaron sus armas hacia nosotros, yendo a lo que parecía ser el centro de aquel lugar.

Las palabras no rondaban… el único sonido eran las simultaneas pisadas de las personas armadas, a la vez que todo su caminar parecía estar completamente sincronizado, extrañándonos a Takeru y a mí de igual manera.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que, finalmente, un enorme y elegante edificio comenzaba a observarse, a la vez que inclusive más personas armadas se hacían presente, pero estas resguardaban la entrada de aquella estructura.

—Pueden dejar sus medicinas aquí— declaró con total normalidad Teijo, a la que vez que nosotros simplemente reaccionamos con una leve desconfianza, pero dejándolas afuera de igual manera, no sin antes que Harumi y Hanako revisaran por última vez las condiciones de las mismas, para así asegurarse de que no se estropearan mientras nosotros estuviéramos ausentes.

—No se preocupen, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de quitárselas, a Renzo se le suben mucho los humos a la cabeza, y comienza a pensar que está por sobre todo, por eso se las quería quitar— reconoció Teijo, a la vez que Renzo, el cual nos acompañaba de igual manera, simplemente fruncía el ceño ante aquellas palabras, siendo aquella su única reacción.

Luego de dejar nuestras cosas afuera, todos nosotros comenzamos a entrar a aquel edificio, cuya estructura elegante y sobria por fuera, era de igual manera demostrada en sus interiores, siendo aquel un lugar donde la palabra "lujoso" no sería la más adecuada, sino más bien "elegante" y "tradicional".

Cuadros con diversas obras de arte plasmados en ellos, muebles de madera con detalles completamente increíbles, y pisos de tabla las cuales ni siquiera una marca o astilla era posible detectar.

El lugar no demostraba ni una sola pisca de hostilidad… nada fuera de lo común más que el mismo estilo del lugar resaltaba, y era aquello lo que más extrañeza nos causaba a nosotros, ya que aún seguíamos teniendo aquella "esperanza" de encontrarnos con un lugar como las imágenes que Narue nos había mostrado.

Recorrimos varios pasillos, hasta que finalmente Teijo se detiene para volver a girarse hacia nosotros, a la vez que nos deteníamos a pocos pasos de una puerta cuyos detalles resaltaban de igual manera.

—Mi condición de hablar en privado no cambia en lo absoluto— decretó Teijo a la vez que volvía a dirigirme la palabra— pero supongo que estarás más cómodo sabiendo que tu familia estará aquí esperándote— declaró, a la vez que mi seria actitud se mantenía.

Yo simplemente me quedé pensando aquellas palabras por unos segundos, a lo que vuelvo a girarme hacia mi familia, la cual me asiente simplemente luego de aquello, ya sabiendo que ellos estarían a salvo si contaban con Takeru…

Y que yo me podía cuidar por mí mismo.

No pasó mucho, una vez que choqué miradas con mi familia, nuevamente me giro hacia Teijo para asentirle, y hacer que este sonriera para después entrar los dos a aquella habitación en donde quería conversar conmigo a solas.

Teijo ya había entrado a aquella habitación, a la vez que yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, extraño tanto a Teijo como a los mismos guardias que nos seguían acompañando luego de entrar un aquel edificio, en el momento en el que me detengo a pocos centímetros de cruzar el umbral de la puerta… solo para girarme, y volver a chocar mis ojos con los de Renzo, el cual también nos continuaba acompañando, haciendo que este incluso frunciera el ceño ante aquello, no por el hecho de que lo mirara… sino por lo sombría que era la misma, a tal grado que incluso la armadura de aura que poseía en aquel instante era inútil para contrarrestar los sentimientos que le enviaba con mi aura a través de aquella mirada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **Si te atreves a hacerles algo… te mato"**_ — fue lo que intenté expresar con completa seriedad en aquella mirada, a lo que Renzo únicamente traga un poco de saliva luego de aquello, para después ver como mi cuerpo se retiraba del lugar, a la vez que yo mismo cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación en la cual Teijo aún se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teijo ya se encontraba sentado atrás de un escritorio una vez que yo cerré la puerta de aquella habitación, la cual claramente parecía ser la "oficina" del mismo.

El silencio nuevamente rondó una vez que ambos estuvimos completamente solos en aquel lugar, mientras que yo simplemente observaba a mi alrededor, completamente curioso y extrañado de las paredes del lugar…

Viendo como todo el material de las paredes de aquella habitación estaban hechas con el mismo metal que bloqueaba el aura.

Una vez que cerré esa puerta… no pude detectar ningún aura proveniente de los alrededores, exceptuando la de Takeru, ya que nuestra conexión era lo único que aquel material era incapaz de "bloquear".

—Toma asiento por favor— pidió Teijo, a la vez que señalaba el asiento que se encontraba adelante del mismo, frente a su escritorio, a lo que yo simplemente asiento calmadamente para después sentarme en el mismo.

—Vayamos rápido al punto— volvió a decir el hombre, tomando de igual manera nuevamente mi atención— primero que nada, no me siento en lo más cómodo por cómo me respondiste antes— reconoció con una mirada fría y calculadora Teijo, a la vez que en la mía únicamente se reflejaba la misma seriedad— si fuera por mí hubiera ordenado que los fusilaran en el mismo instante luego de que me dijeras tal falta de respeto… quiero que entiendas en la situación en la que pones a tu familia haciendo esas estupideces— recalcó el hombre.

Mi silencio era la única respuesta, a la vez que aún sabía que Teijo tenía otras cosas que decirme, por lo que este, viendo que no diría nada, simplemente suspira fastidiado para después volver a fijarme una mirada seria.

—Dejemos algo en claro… no pienso dejarlos irse de acá hasta que me respondas dos cosas— dijo ahora en un tono mucho más brusco y enojado Teijo, a la vez que yo simplemente lo observaba—Quiero saber por qué trajeron esos medicamentos— fue la primera orden de Teijo…

—Y quiero que me digas como entraron a mi pueblo sin ser vistos — fueron sus últimas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de las manecillas del elegante reloj colgado en la pared del pasillo donde mi familia junto con algunos guardias y Renzo nos esperaban era lo único que se escuchaba, a la vez que Harumi junto con Haruko se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño sofá rojo que estaba al lado de la entrada de la habitación en la cual yo me encontraba, mientras que Takeru simplemente estaba de pie y apoyado en la pared, con sus ojos cerrados y concentrado ante cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir de igual manera.

—Oye… — se escucha de un momento la voz de Renzo, a lo que Takeru abre únicamente uno de sus ojos, para después chocarlos con los de aquel hombre, solamente para ver que era a Harumi a la cual llamaba.

Harumi no dijo nada, únicamente miró al Renzo como respuesta.

—Lamento si te sujeté con mucha fuerza allá afuera— dijo serio y a la vez firme a aquel hombre que, al igual que Takeru, simplemente estaba apoyado en la pared anexa de aquel pasillo, con sus brazos entrecruzados— Pero quería dejarte segura… no se sabe lo que podría pasar con esos pokémon andando sueltos, ya de por si me sorprendía el hecho de que no los hirieran cuando se vieron acorralados— decretó Renzo, a la vez que Takeru simplemente fruncía el ceño.

—Pero bueno… parece que tienen bien domesticadas a sus **mascotas** — decretó al final Renzo, a la vez que se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, completamente despreocupado, como si aquellas palabras no fueran más que simples y comunes ante los labios de aquel hombre.

Harumi no dijo nada… esas palabras habían sido el colmo, a lo que simplemente se levanta, para después comenzar a caminar hacia Renzo, con una mirada sombría de fáciles intenciones.

Renzo simplemente se exalta cuando ve a mi esposa caminar hacia él, a lo que una leve sonrisa empieza a enmarcarse en su rostro cuando nota que finalmente había sacado a Harumi de sus cabales, a la vez que esta comenzaba a acelerar el paso, con la mano alzada con intenciones de dar una fuerte cachetada ante lo que había escuchado por parte de Renzo, mientras que este empezaba a sacar su arma, con intenciones de usar su culata como fundamento de "defensa propia"…

Sin embargo, es la mano de Hanako la cual detiene a la de Harumi, a la vez que la Lopunny, la cual ahora se encontraba entre Harumi y Renzo, simplemente tenía la vista gacha y un poco triste por como la llamaron, pero sabiendo que tenía que evitar una pelea en aquel lugar, haciendo que su amiga simplemente la mirara fastidiada, para después comenzar a retirar su mano, yéndose a regañadientes de ahí, con intenciones de volver a sentarse en aquel sofá…

Mientras que Renzo simplemente sonreía.

—Sí… parece que es mejor colocarle una correa también a esa puta— dijo el hombre, entre leves carcajadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y bien?, te escucho— dijo Teijo, a la vez que ahora se apoyaba en su asiento, a la vez que esperaba el que yo le respondiera sus peticiones.

Solo pasaron unos segundos de silencio, a lo que simplemente pienso de momento mis palabras, para después comenzar a hablar.

—Un desconocido vino al lugar en donde nosotros recogemos las mercaderías en nuestro pueblo, diciendo que aquí habían personas muy enfermas y en graves condiciones— mentí en parte, a la vez que Teijo me miraba serio, pero a la vez podía sentir como tomaba mis palabras como verdaderas, a pesar de no poder ver sus emociones mediante el aura, ya que este de igual manera aún portaba uno de esos chalecos que la bloqueaban— mi esposa trabaja en una pequeña enfermería, y decidimos venir a ayudarlos— declaré, a la vez que Teijo simplemente asentía luego de escuchar aquello.

—Y… sobre como entramos— empezaba a pensar la manera menos perjudicial posible para explicarle el cómo pasamos sin ser vistos, sin embargo, sabía que no podía mentirle con aquello, el lugar claramente estaba vigilado a todo momento, y el decirle que simplemente nos "escabullimos" hubiera sido una fácil y reconocible mentira de mi parte.

Tenía que decirle la verdad…

—Tuvimos miedo cuando vimos a las personas armadas, por lo que decidimos intentar entrar sin ser vistos, para así curar a las personas lo más desapercibido posible, para después retirarnos de igual manera, por lo que cuando vimos que entrar sin alarmar a los guardias era prácticamente imposible, un Zoroark amigo nuestro nos ayudó colocando una ilusión en la entrada del lugar, haciendo que los hombres no nos vieran aunque pasáramos a su lado— Bueno… digamos que solo "una parte" de la verdad le dije.

Luego de aquello, nuevamente reinó el silencio en aquella habitación, a la vez que Teijo, con sus dedos entrelazados, me observaba con una mirada deductiva y seria.

—Bien…— dijo finalmente el hombre, a la vez que yo simplemente lo observaba— debo decir que esperaba una mentira, pero viendo lo que me dices con lo que me mostraban las cámaras de la entrada, supongo que sí es posible que mis hombres no te hayan visto a pesar de pasar al lado de los mismos debido a esa "ilusión" de la que hablas— decretó Teijo, a la vez que yo simplemente asentía— Rayos… sí que te llevas bien con esas criaturas— decretó el hombre, a la vez que yo simplemente me encogía de hombros, sin necesidad de querer decir o explicar más sobre el por qué me llevaba bien con el "ficticio" Zoroark que mencioné en mi historia.

—Esa persona que te informó…— empezaba a decir Teijo, a la vez que nuevamente volvía a adoptar una postura más seria— no te mentía acerca de la existencia de aquellas "personas enfermas" — declaró el hombre, a la vez que aquellas palabras me llamaron completamente la atención.

—Nerito se caracteriza por ser uno de los mejores pueblos agricultores de la zona— contaba Teijo, a la vez que yo simplemente escuchaba— pero, por desgracia y sin previo aviso, una peste comenzó a recorrer nuestro pueblo, peste la cual afectó en gran medida a nuestros cosechadores y granjeros— reveló el hombre— no tuvimos más remedio que aislar a esas personas, ya que obviamente ponían en riesgo nuestras exportaciones, debido a que nuestros compradores dejarían de serlo si nuestros alimentos comenzaran a estar infectados por esta peste— dijo finalmente Teijo, a la vez que yo asentía, entendiendo lo que ocurría.

—Pero… si ustedes se atreven a entrar al lugar donde tengo en cuarentena a esas personas, me temo que no podré dejarlos salir, no hasta que me confirmen que han curado hasta el último… la reputación de mi pueblo está en juego, y no arriesgaré mis finanzas porque creen poder curar a personas que a este punto incluso ya doy por muertas— declaró, ahora en un tono mucho más serio Teijo, a la vez que yo simplemente fruncía el ceño ante aquella muestra de desinterés y egoísmo por parte del mismo.

Nuevamente pasaron otros segundos de silencio, a lo que simplemente pienso, para después levantarme con normalidad de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

—Trato hecho— decreté, sin entrar en más detalles, a la vez que Teijo abría levemente sus ojos luego de que aceptara entrar en aquel lugar con la condición que él había impuesto.

Teijo iba a decir algo en respuesta, sin embargo, tanto este como yo nos exaltamos en el momento en el que un fuerte choque se escucha a nuestro alrededor, a lo que la puerta de entrada de la oficina en la que nos encontrábamos prácticamente "explota" de un momento a otro.

Siendo el cuerpo de Renzo, el cual había sido expulsado de aquel pasillo, el cual quedó prácticamente estampado en la pared de aquella oficina.

A la vez que era Hanako la que se encontraba parada en el pasillo, a la vez que de su pata un leve vapor emanaba ante la técnica que de un momento a otro aprendió luego de la ira que provocó en ella las palabras dichas por Renzo hacia su amiga.

Aprendiendo así, la técnica "Patada salto alta".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí amigos… termina el cuarto cap de "Yo elijo proteger"**

 **Ya no les puedo decir nada que no les haya dicho antes, los momentos para escribir son bien pocos (pero bien utilizados) y para más remate me acabo de enfermar, por lo que intenté dejar listo este cap lo antes posible para así poder descansar jeje**

Lord fire 123 **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que ya sabes que a mí también me da risa los sucesos entre ese par de pillos, y mas ahora entre tantos "contactos" jajaj. Hina es un amors uwu, pero puede ser bastante ruda en sus momentos ojos O.o. Tienes razón sobre Yudai y Taichi, aunque ahí veremos como actuarán después esos jóvenes, y ver como actuará Yoshiro y Haruko ante lo que sea que estos se propongan U-U.**

 **Eso sería todo… ahora me retiro a descansar que la fiebre es mucha T-T, nos vemos en el siguiente cap c:**


	5. Mi real deseo

Todos estábamos estáticos luego de aquello… el cuerpo de Renzo quedó prácticamente enterrado en la pared de aquella habitación, a la vez que ni siquiera el metal que la recubría se mantuvo ileso ante la fuerza con la que fue lanzado aquel hombre por obra de Hanako.

Quedar exaltado era decir poco en el momento en el que todo ocurrió… ya de por sí no entendía nada de lo que ocurría una vez que tanto Teijo como yo nos dimos cuenta de que Renzo había sido golpeado por Hanako…

Sin embargo… en el instante en el que veo las memorias de Takeru debido a nuestra conexión… me giro completamente enfurecido ante el cuerpo de un apenas consciente Renzo, el cual estaba completamente estático en aquella pared.

Mis pies comenzaban a moverse por sí solos… si bien era consciente de lo que había hecho Hanako, no podía perdonar aquellas palabras dichas por Renzo hacia mi esposa; el golpe que le iba a dar sin lugar a dudas no iba a ser tan "delicado" a como el que le había dado Hanako.

Sin embargo… en el momento en el que doy siquiera un paso, la voz de Takeru me detiene.

—[¡Quédate ahí mismo… Ryo!] — se escuchó la orden repentina de Takeru, a la vez que este junto con Harumi y Hanako volvían a ser rodeados por varios guardias, los cuales nuevamente les apuntaban con sus armas— [No le des indicios de nuestra conexión, si llegas a atacar a ese hombre "sin motivo" atraerás sospechas de Teijo] — decretó Takeru, a la vez que este, junto con Harumi y su pareja, comenzaban de mala gana a levantar sus manos.

—[Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de ser tan permisivo con estas personas] — declaré sin miedo, a la vez que observaba a Teijo, el cual únicamente estaba extrañado y levemente enojado ante lo que ocurría.

—[¡¿Y tú crees que yo no?!] — replicó Takeru, a la vez que yo simplemente lo escuchaba— [Pero no quiero convertir este pueblo en una zona de guerra… tu sabes lo que vi en las auras de las familias que viven aquí, ellos ni siquiera están al tanto de que Teijo tiene en cuarentena a una parte de la población y seamos sinceros… incluso a nosotros se nos saldría un poco de las manos la situación si es que todas las personas de aquí resultasen perjudicadas si empezamos una pelea, incluso con nuestro estado aural] — replicó Takeru, a lo que yo simplemente hago una mueca fastidiada, para después tragarme mi orgullo y simplemente desearle el infierno a Renzo por cómo había ofendido a Harumi.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos acabo de ver?! — preguntó completamente enojado Teijo, a la vez que se levantaba abruptamente de su asiento, para después dirigirse hacia Renzo con la misma actitud, el cual apenas si estaba despierto ante el golpe recibido por parte de Hanako.

—¡Dime que fue lo que ocurrió! — ordenó firme Teijo, a la vez que se erguía al lado de Renzo, el cual apenas si podía dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre.

— _L-La Lopunny… m-me golpeó de un m-momento a otro_ — confesó Renzo, a lo que yo simplemente me exalto luego de escuchar tal mentira.

Mis pies comenzaban a moverse solos en el momento en el que Renzo dijo aquellas palabras, sabiendo que Teijo le creería a su subordinado antes que a nosotros, y suponiendo que él tomaría cartas en el asunto, yo comenzaba a anticiparme a los hechos…

Sin embargo… mis pasos se detienen completamente cuando la voz de Teijo vuelve a hacerse presente.

—¡Renzo! — gritó Teijo, a tal grado que incluso mi familia y los soldados fueron testigo de las mismas palabras—¡Te habla el alcalde de Nerito, y te ordeno que me digas que impulsó a la Lopunny a golpearte! — decretó finalmente el hombre, a lo que yo simplemente levanto una ceja extrañado, no por las palabras del hombre…

Sino porque la cara de Renzo quedó completamente pálida luego de escuchar aquellas palabras…

Pasaron los segundos de silencio, a la vez que yo simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación, al igual que Takeru el cual, gracias a nuestra conexión, se enteraba también de las cosas que yo observaba; sin embargo, ahora la voz de Renzo fue la que me dejó completamente pasmado.

— _ **Sí señor… la Lopunny me golpeó porque llamé intencionalmente "puta" a la mujer**_ — declaró en palabras completamente vacías Renzo, a la vez que la inexpresividad de su rostro era solamente apreciable para mí.

Teijo se quedó completamente en silencio luego de aquello, a la vez que volvía a adoptar una actitud más seria que enojada, mientras que yo simplemente esperaba ver sus siguientes acciones antes de decidir las mías.

—Ya saben qué hacer, que esta vez sea el doble…— declaró en simples palabras Teijo, a lo que casi al instante en el que escucho aquello, dos guardias entran a la habitación, para después levantar el cuerpo de un aún pálido Renzo y llevárselo a paso guiado del lugar.

—Sígueme— se dirigió ahora a mí Teijo, a lo que comienza a salir de la habitación de igual manera, mientras que yo simplemente hacía una mueca ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, para después salir del lugar de igual manera.

Una vez afuera, Teijo ordenó a sus guardias que bajaran las armas, los cuales de igual manera obedecieron de inmediato, haciendo que mi familia bajara sus brazos como respuesta.

—Me disculpo por lo que dijo Renzo— declaró de un momento a otro Teijo, a la vez que se dirigía a Harumi, sin darle mayor importancia a Haruko y a Takeru— pero mis hombres se encargarán de que ya no vuelva a cometer tales faltas— reconoció, mientras que Harumi simplemente asentía, a la vez que ella prácticamente se encontraba completamente indiferente ante las palabras que le dijo Renzo; claro… debido a que su amiga supo ponerlo en su lugar luego de aquello.

—Ahora… volviendo al tema que los trajo acá— dijo nuevamente Teijo— tu marido aceptó nuestro trato, así que los voy a llevar al lugar en donde tengo a los enfermos que buscan, sin embargo… supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarlos dormir por esta noche— declaró ahora con un tono extrañamente más amable, a lo que todos nos quedamos estáticos ante esas palabras— digamos que hoy no tuvieron un trato muy bueno… y luego de lo que me dijo tu esposo, sé sus intenciones no son en lo absoluto peligrosas— declaró ahora incluso con una sonrisa Teijo a la vez que se dirigía hacia Harumi, mientras que todos nosotros estábamos incluso incomodos ante el cambio tan extraño ante la actitud de aquel hombre— los llevaremos a un lugar para que pasen la noche, bueno… si así lo desean— declaró Teijo, a lo que Harumi y Hanako casi al instante luego de escuchar aquellas palabras nos observan a Takeru y a mí, esperando una respuesta de nuestra parte.

Takeru simplemente fruncía el ceño, a la vez que su obvia desconfianza hacia Teijo se hacía presente para todos, a lo que yo simplemente coloco una mano en su hombro, causando que este dirigiera su mirada hacia mí, solo para ver como yo comenzaba a negarle levemente con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que ese actuar de igual manera podría traernos problemas.

—Está bien, aceptaremos su alojamiento, eso sí… mi esposa y cuñada deben estar revisando constantemente las medicinas, por lo que espero puedan entender el que estas y nosotros salgamos constantemente del lugar durante la noche— recalqué, a lo que Teijo simplemente niega con sus manos.

—No se preocupen— empezó a decir como respuesta Teijo— la habitación en la que estarán es lo suficientemente grande como para que acomoden sus medicinas sin problemas, y sí quieren, de igual manera mis hombres los podrán ayudar a transportarlos a su cuarto— declaró sin problemas el alcalde de Nerito, mientras que yo simplemente fruncía levemente el ceño, asintiendo finalmente, pero no pudiendo evitar el sentirme desconfiado, al igual que Takeru.

Luego de aquella conversación, todo se tornó completamente más calmado que en antaño… las calles ya no estaban repletas de guardias, ahora únicamente nos acompañaba una mujer y un hombre de alta estatura, armados de igual manera, con órdenes de llevarnos hacia el lugar donde nos hospedarían.

Recorrimos unas seis cuadras de aquel iluminado y cuidado pueblo, a la vez que las casas y construcciones que observábamos nos llamaban bastante la atención de igual manera, ya que era obviamente apreciable lo bien hechas que estaban, junto con las mismas decoraciones que de vez en cuando veíamos en las mismas.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar… un pequeño edificio de no más de tres pisos de altura, a la vez que la apariencia del mismo era bastante hogareño a decir verdad.

Aquel lugar era una especie de hotel, por lo que luego de notar que ya nos encontrábamos registrados en una de las habitaciones, un hombre encargado de cuidar el lugar nos entregó la llave de nuestra habitación.

—Aquí pasarán la noche. ¿Quieren que llevemos sus cargamentos hacia su habitación? — preguntó de un momento a otro y con una extraña y monótona forma de hablar la mujer que nos había acompañando al hotel junto con el hombre que Teijo envió de igual manera.

—Esto… no se preocupen, no es necesario— dijo Harumi, a lo que casi al instante en el que esta dijo esas palabras, aquel hombre y mujer se dieron la vuelta, para después volver a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra luego de que Harumi hablara.

—Esto es demasiado extraño…— dije, a la vez que comenzaba a sacarme la chaqueta— mejor veamos donde está nuestra habitación, ya después nos instalaremos— opiné, a lo que todos asienten, para después ser guiados por el dueño de aquel lugar.

No había mucho que recalcar de los pasillos por los cuales aquel hombre de mediana edad nos conducía, la estructura era de un suelo y techo de madera bastante parecidos al del edificio en el cual nos llevó Teijo, mientras que las paredes eran de cemento simplemente, pintadas de un color crema.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente el hombre nos abre la puerta de nuestra habitación, a lo que en el momento en el que este enciende las luces, un elegante y a la vez amplio lugar se nos muestra.

—Aquí pasarán la noche, cualquier inconveniente tienen un teléfono al costado de la cama— declaró el hombre, a la vez que comenzaba a retirarse.

—Gra…— empezaba a decir Harumi, cuando se da cuenta que el hombre que los acompañaba ya se encontraba a varios metros de los mismos, sin siquiera escuchar aquellas palabras— cias…— terminó la palabra Harumi, levemente apesadumbrada, a la vez que yo simplemente apoyaba mi mano en su hombro, asiéndole entender que era mejor el no sentirse así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó más o menos una hora y media, cuando finalmente Takeru y yo logramos traer los medicamentos de la carreta a nuestra habitación, obviamente con la delicadeza necesaria, y gracias también al hecho de que la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos era lo suficientemente grande como para dejar todas las medicinas en el suelo a un lado de la misma, y aun así sin causar la más mínima molestia.

La habitación era algo completamente distinto a lo que estábamos acostumbrados en nuestro hogar, sin embargo, los lujos de la misma no se comparaban de igual manera a las habitaciones que Arashi nos tenía en las ocasiones en las que lo visitábamos a él y a Ayame.

A la derecha del lugar no existía más que un amplio sector de más o menos el tamaño de la habitación que teníamos Harumi y yo, en el cual colocamos todas nuestras medicinas con bastante facilidad; mientras tanto, a la izquierda del lugar se encontraba un pequeño sector de unos tres metros cuadrados donde había dos sillas negras, las cuales se encontraban a los costados de una pequeña mesa de vidrio y madera, mientras que un baño con todo incluido se encontraba en una habitación anexa a la misma, cuya entrada se encontraba al lado del sector de descanso antes mencionado.

Al centro de la habitación, una enorme cama de dos plazas se encontraba, no tenía mayores detalles, solamente era una simple cama, sin embargo, no era el hecho de la calidad de la cama lo que nos resaltaba.

Sino que no existía ninguna otra en aquella habitación.

—Tsch…— bufé, a la vez que apretaba mi puño levemente, al notar la clara indirecta al no haber pedido ni siquiera una segunda habitación.

Teijo pensó que solo Harumi y yo dormiríamos en aquella cama… dio por hecho que Takeru y Hanako dormirían en el suelo o en las sillas.

—Quizás… simplemente sea cosa de pedirle a ese señor el que nos deje usar otra habitación— dijo pacíficamente Harumi, a la vez que yo simplemente lanzaba otra mueca al notar que no había sido el único que se percató del hecho de que no existía otra cama para Takeru y Hanako.

—No— dije firme, a la vez que volvía a girarme hacia Harumi— No gastes saliva con esas personas… la cama es suficientemente grande para ustedes tres, no se preocupen por mí, quiero hacer algo durante la noche— dije serio y a la vez preocupado, mientras que Harumi ya se preparaba para negar mis palabras, sin embargo, la voz de Takeru la detiene.

—Lo que quiso decir el tarado es que la cama es suficientemente grande para ustedes dos, yo también necesito hacer algo con él, además… no es la primera vez que dormimos en el suelo, no será nada del otro mundo— dijo con una leve sonrisa Takeru, a la vez que Harumi y Hanako simplemente se nos quedaron mirando levemente fastidiadas y a la vez preocupadas, pero para después suspirar luego de unos segundos y aceptar lo que dijimos.

—[Así que… también me quieres ayudar en eso]— dije por nuestra conexión a Takeru, el cual solamente me asiente, para después notar como la preocupación comenzaba a aparecer en su aura de igual manera.

—[No pienso dejar que entres de nuevo a ese "estado" sin mi ayuda… no luego de lo que ocurrió la otra vez…] — decretó Takeru, a la vez que yo simplemente me entristecía luego de recordar el incidente que insinuó mi amigo.

Y así… Harumi y Hanako no tardaron mucho en dormirse, ya de por sí las dos estaban más que agotadas para el momento en el que comenzamos a entrar al pueblo, y luego de todas las tensiones que tuvieron que pasar, era más que obvio el que ellas necesitaban descansar.

Harumi simplemente posó su mirada por última vez en mí antes de dormirse completamente, a la vez que esta junto con Hanako, ya se encontraban acostadas…

Ella de igual manera no sabía a qué me había referido cuando tanto Takeru como yo les dijimos que teníamos "algo" que hacer durante aquella noche, he inclusive pensaba que saldríamos o algo por el estilo, preocupándole de igual manera el imaginar solo aquello; sin embargo, Harumi se sorprende levemente al notar cómo Takeru y yo comenzábamos a sentarnos en el suelo, a un par de metros de la cama en la cual Hanako ya se encontraba dormida.

A la vez que ambos entrecruzábamos nuestras piernas, apoyando nuestras espaldas una con la otra, y empezar a cerrar nuestros ojos en señal de empezar a concentrarnos.

Harumi tenía sus sospechas… pero el sueño pudo más que ella, a lo que comienza a cerrar prácticamente sin querer sus ojos, quedándose dormida con la imagen de nosotros dos como la última antes de adentrarse en su sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que los remedios se encontraron dentro de nuestra habitación, Harumi y Hanako se pudieron dar la oportunidad de dejar de monitorearlas, ya que las bajas temperaturas en las que nos encontrábamos en el momento en el que las transportábamos, junto con los continuos movimientos en las que eran expuestas, ya no se presentaban en el cálido y a la vez obviamente inerte lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Sin embargo… pasadas unas cuantas horas luego de que Harumi se durmiera, esta comienza a encorvarse levemente, a la vez que inconscientemente fruncía el ceño ante cierta molestia que comenzaba a abordarle, mientras que una pequeña gota de sudor comenzaba a recorrer su frente, seguidas después por otras.

Harumi empezaba finalmente a despertarse, abriendo levemente sus ojos, para después notar la clara razón de su molestia, al igual que Hanako, la cual de igual manera se despertaba ante la misma razón.

La habitación parecía prácticamente un horno, por la alta temperatura en la que se encontraba.

—Ay no…— dijo Harumi a la vez que su mente comenzaba a ordenar las ideas, debido a que apenas comenzaba a despertarse— ¡Hanako anda a ver las medicinas! — dijo completamente preocupada mi esposa, a lo que Hanako asiente con la misma actitud, para después salir de la cama e ir a ver el estado en el que se encontraban los medicamentos.

Harumi luego de eso abre inmediatamente una ventana, para así hacer que la temperatura en aquella aún caliente habitación disminuyera, a lo que una vez hecho eso, se gira para después observar a su alrededor, intentando dilucidar la causa de aquellas altas temperaturas.

Nada… el lugar se encontraba en completa calma, lo único que resaltaba era mi cuerpo y el de Takeru, aún en la misma posición en la que nos encontramos luego de que Harumi y Hanako se durmieran.

Mientras que en mi cuerpo no se mostraba ni una gota de sudor a pesar de la temperatura en la que nos encontrábamos todos nosotros.

—" _¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!_ " — pensó preocupada y levemente fastidiada Harumi, para después caminar a paso rápido hacia nosotros, a la vez que Hanako comenzaba a acercar las medicinas más delicadas a la temperatura hacia la ventana, para así evitar que se estropearan ante la continua exposición de calor.

—¡Ey! — gritó Harumi, a la vez que se paraba delante de mí, únicamente para después agacharse y mirar que aún me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, sin siquiera escuchar sus palabras.

—Ryo… despierta— dijo ahora más preocupada Harumi, pensando que me había pasado algo, a lo que simplemente posa su mano en mi mejilla…

Para después mandar inclusive un fuerte grito luego de que esta se quemara la piel de la palma de su mano luego de tocar mi rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese grito, ese timbre de voz… lograron sacarme de mi letargo, a lo que abro abruptamente mis ojos luego de aquello, únicamente para ver como Harumi se encontraba ahora en el suelo, a la vez que incluso derramaba lagrimas ante el dolor de su mano, la cual comenzaba a enrojecerse y agrietarse.

—¡Takeru! —grité, a lo que mi amigo de igual manera despierta, para después asentir y observar la ventana, comenzando a apuntar con su brazo hacia la misma, creando una extraña ráfaga de aire caliente, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación junto con la de mi cuerpo comenzara a descender drásticamente, hasta quedar a como estaba cuando llegamos.

—Harumi… — dije preocupado, a la vez que me levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la misma, observando claramente como el enrojecimiento se hacía cada vez más presente en su delicada mano — _no…_ — susurré, completamente derrumbado ante lo obvio, a la vez que me hincaba y comenzaba a acercarme lentamente hacia mi esposa.

Y ver cómo en su mirada únicamente observaba miedo…

—D-Déjame… ya estoy normal— dije, a la vez que acercaba mis manos hacia las de Harumi, la cual aún con el miedo dentro de ella, comenzaba a acercarlas temblorosamente hacia mí, únicamente para morderse el labio ante el punzante dolor que causó el que tomara su mano quemada, a pesar de que lo hice con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Para después lanzar un leve suspiro… al sentir como su dolor desaparecía luego de hacer recorrer mi aura en su piel.

No pasaron muchos segundos... la quemadura no era algo que me fuera difícil de regenerar, sin embargo, Harumi ahora más calmada comenzaba a exaltarse cuando comienza a observar como la delgada capa de aura que aún rodeaba su mano comenzaba a desplazarse hacia su brazo, hasta finalmente recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Toda su piel… hasta el más mínimo rasmillón que pudiera haberse hecho sin querer durante el viaje… empezaba a curarse.

Harumi no sabía porqué hacía eso, no era necesario en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, la misma se exalta cuando comienza a sentir un pequeño goteo en la mano que antes estaba quemada, a lo que se gira hacia mí, únicamente para ver como empezaba a romper en un silencioso llanto…

— _Mi-Mira lo que te hice…_ — dije entre lágrimas, a la vez que aún rodeaba al cuerpo ahora completamente sano de Harumi con mi aura— _Perdón…_ —dije, mientras que mis hombros comenzaban a temblar debido a la pena que sentía ante lo que acababa de hacer pasar a Harumi, la cual únicamente me miraba entristecida— _Por favor… no tengas miedo de mí_ — reconocí, sintiéndome pésimo por haber herido a Harumi, aunque no hubiese sido intencional.

La culpa me abordaba… no importara el cómo se viese, había herido a Harumi; había hecho que ella llorara…

Había hecho que ella tuviera miedo de mí.

Harumi sabía lo que yo sentía… Takeru y Hanako (la cual aún estaba bajando la temperatura de las medicinas ahora con paños húmedos) simplemente nos observaban, un poco entristecidos de igual manera al entender mi tan abrupta reacción.

Yo simplemente tenía la vista gacha, a la vez que ahora era Harumi la que comenzaba a sentirse culpable, debido a que ella estaba más que consciente que por un momento sintió miedo en el momento en el que yo comencé a acercarme hacia ella.

— _Oye…_ — empezaba a decir Harumi en un susurro, mientras que yo no cambiaba mi cabizbaja actitud, sin embargo, mi mujer posa la palma de su mano izquierda en mi mejilla, mientras que la derecha aún la estaba sujetando— _Qué no se te olvide…_ — decretó entre pequeñas carcajadas, a la vez que hacía girar su mano derecha, para así dejar ver de mejor manera el anillo en su dedo anular, a lo que yo simplemente me exalto levemente de que esta aún lo tuviera puesto, a pesar de que hacía poco que se había despertado.

— _Tarado…_ — dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa Harumi, a la vez que entendía mi reacción— _No ha habido mañana en la que se me olvide volver a colocármelo, incluso ahora_ — dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que yo simplemente alzaba el mío, chocando mi llorosa mirada con la suya.

— _Supongo… que cosas como estas eran imposibles de evitar en nuestra relación_ — dijo entre otras carcajadas Harumi, a lo que yo simplemente lanzo unas cuantas, aún con las leves lagrimas emergiendo de mis ojos, a la vez que yo de igual manera hacía girar mi mano izquierda, rodeando a la de Harumi y dejando mostrar mi anillo, el cual no me había sacado debido a que obviamente aún no me dormía.

— _Pero seamos honestos… esta quemadura no fue nada en comparación a nuestra luna de miel_ — dijo ahora en un susurro junto con muchas otras carcajadas Harumi, a la vez que yo de igual manera lanzaba varias ante lo obvio.

—Sí… supongo que se me pasó un poco la mano— dije ahora mucho más calmado, a la vez que simplemente sonreía.

—Fue demasiado salvaje… ¿Crees que la mucama se habrá enojado mucho al día siguiente? — preguntó mi esposa, a la vez que apoyaba su frente con la mía, mientras que ambos simplemente cerrábamos los ojos, recordando "aquellas" anécdotas.

—Nah… yo me preocuparía más por los constructores que debieron contratar, digamos que el darte la fuerza del estado aural mediante mi aura no fue del todo correcto— declaré, a la vez que las pequeñas risas no podían parar de emerger de ambos.

—Ah… vamos~, _a mí no me pareció tan mala idea_ — decretó en un enternecido susurro, a la vez que yo simplemente lanzaba una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, sin embargo, la voz de Takeru se hace presente.

—Bueno… si piensan que esto nos hace sentir incomodos… pues están en lo correcto— declaró fastidiado Takeru de un momento a otro, a la vez que Harumi y yo simplemente seguíamos riéndonos luego de aquellas palabras, ya sabiendo que era mejor el dejar de conversar acerca de "esos" acontecimientos.

—La verdad… no me desagradaría para nada una segunda "salida"— dije indirectamente a Harumi, a la vez que comenzaba a levantarme, aún tomando su mano, ayudándola a levantarse de igual manera.

—¿Y los niños? — preguntó entre risas Harumi.

—Takeru los cuidará, no te preocupes— dije entre carcajadas, a lo que casi al instante recibo un golpe de lleno en la cabeza por parte de mi amigo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra convertirme en niñera durante tus aventuras sadomasoquistas, degenerado! — declaró Takeru, a la vez que yo simplemente me sobaba la cabeza ante el golpe.

—Vamos…~ quieres que acaso diga que comenzabas a pensar en sacar un poco de mi aura para darle la fuerza del estado aural a cierta Lopu…— empezaba a hablar, sin embargo Takeru casi al instante se abalanza hacia mí, comenzando a darme una bien merecida paliza.

—¡Prometiste que no volverías a mencionar cosas como esas imbécil! — dijo Takeru, a la vez que estaba completamente rojo por la furia (y por la vergüenza) de haberlo dejado completamente en evidencia ante los futuros "planes" que tenía el Lucario.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — dije en agonizantes gritos, a la vez que el Lucario comenzaba a incluso morder mi brazo, mandando de igual manera continuos y fuertes golpes a mi cabeza, mientras que yo hacía intentos fallidos por separarlo.

Harumi y Hanako simplemente nos observaban… esta última sin poder evitar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas luego de enterarse sobre lo que su pareja tenía planeado hacer, para después ambas lanzar un levemente fastidiado suspiro, y comenzar a caminar hacia nosotros, tomar las respectivas manos, y separarnos con bastante facilidad.

Íbamos a seguir en la pelea, pero la mirada seria de Harumi y Hanako sobre nosotros nos preocupa de momento.

—Que no se les olvide a lo que vinimos aquí, las peleas déjenlas para la casa— declaró Harumi, a la vez que Hanako mandaba varios gruñidos aprobatorios hacia lo que había dicho su amiga

—Hanako… ¿Qué tal las medicinas? — preguntó ahora en un tono mucho más serio mi esposa, a lo que Hanako asiente, mientras que Takeru, ya acostumbrado, empezaba a compartir su aura con la misma, debido a que aún tomaba su mano.

—" _Un par de grados más y no nos hubieran quedado muchos medicamentos que usar"_ — declaró Hanako mediante telepatía, a la vez que Harumi asentía, preocupándose de igual manera ante lo obvio.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme… esas medicinas se estropean a altas temperaturas, no creo que sigan siendo igual de efectivas si esperamos más tiempo, tenemos que apresurarnos— declaró Harumi, a la vez que todos asentíamos.

—Pero… ahora que vuelvo a recordar— volvía a decir Harumi, a la vez que ahora posaba su mirada sobre mí y Takeru— ¡¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?! Un poco más así y díganle adiós a las medicinas— declaró ahora más como un reto Harumi, a la vez que Hanako fruncía el ceño de igual manera, de acuerdo con las palabras de su amiga.

—Esto… estaba intentando controlar la mayor cantidad de aura en mi cuerpo, pero de la manera menos invasiva posible… supongo que la alta temperatura se debió a eso— dije un poco apesadumbrado, mientras que Takeru simplemente asentía.

—Ryo… cuando toqué tu piel fue como si hubiera tocado un fierro al rojo vivo, eso no es normal— dijo ahora mucho más preocupada Harumi, a la vez que comenzaba a pensar sobre mi salud luego de lo que ella sintió al tocarme.

—Harumi… tu no tocaste mi piel— declaré, asombrando levemente a Harumi luego de aquello— tocaste una delgada capa de aura que Takeru y yo estuvimos acumulando y concentrando a tal punto que incluso se dejaba de ver, nos tomó bastante tiempo la verdad, fue un proceso un tanto complicado, incluso con el apestoso al lado— reconocí, a la vez que Takeru simplemente me daba otra palmada en la cabeza por como lo había llamado.

—Aunque eso sí… a pesar de todo tampoco tocaste la concentración de mi aura en su totalidad, tu mano hubiera quedado peor, e incluso hubiera quedado con una marca a pesar de haberla curado con mi aura, fue solo porque sentí tu aura en contacto con la mía cuando alcancé a disminuir lo más posible la concentración del aura, aunque no alcancé el no hacerte daño— dije ahora un poco más desanimado, mientras que Harumi simplemente alzaba su mano para después agarrarme y tirarme levemente mi cabello, en son de cariño y juego, a lo que yo solamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ya sabiendo que ella no estaba dolida por lo ocurrido.

—Hmm…— bufó un poco desanimada Harumi, a la vez que giraba su mirada hacia el lugar donde antes estábamos Takeru y yo sentados…

Viendo como toda la madera de ese pequeño sector había desaparecido, quedando solamente el concreto de la base del mismo edificio, mientras que en los bordes la madera chamuscada resaltaba ante lo obvio.

—Será mejor que tengan más cuidado la próxima vez que hagan algo así…— dijo Harumi, a la vez que asentíamos Takeru y yo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las seis de la mañana para cuando Harumi y Hanako se levantaron por las altas temperaturas antes mencionadas, por lo que volvieron a acostarse cuando se aseguraron de la condición de las medicinas, mientras que Takeru y yo simplemente nos quedamos sentados y apoyados a los pies de la cama.

Nada se decía, los dos estábamos completamente estáticos, sin poder conciliar el sueño de igual manera…

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así… — empezaba a decir finalmente en voz baja Takeru, a la vez que yo simplemente escuchaba— el no querer dormir— decretó, a lo que yo simplemente entrecierro los ojos levemente, mientras que tanto Takeru como yo estábamos observando el suelo de aquella habitación (o bueno… lo que quedó de él).

—Yo sé que no les pasará nada Takeru, Yoshiro no lo permitirá— dije en el mismo volumen, a lo que Takeru simplemente se gira hacia mí.

—No me preocupo por ellos… eso ya lo sé— declaró el pokémon, a lo que yo simplemente frunzo el ceño debido a que no entendía a lo que se refería mi amigo, y no tenía intenciones de ver sus pensamientos.

—Ese hombre… Teijo, me da mala espina— declaró Takeru, a la vez que yo comenzaba a comprender— ya de por sí estaba preocupado cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero cuando entramos a ese edificio… cuando entraste a esa habitación…— recordaba Takeru, a lo que yo simplemente levanto una ceja en son de no entender.

—¿Qué tenía la habitación?... digo, ya sé que estaba cubierta por ese extraño "metal bloquea auras", pero…— empezaba a decir, sin embargo, la vista seria de Takeru puesta sobre mí me deja en silencio.

—Es… extraño, yo tampoco podía ver nada, pero no podía evitar el no sentir un incómodo e inquietante cosquilleo cada vez que me acercaba a esa habitación… era como si sintiera el miedo en el aire— contaba Takeru, a la vez que yo simplemente escuchaba.

—Yo no sentía nada... — decía, a la vez que Takeru simplemente negaba.

—No eres un pokémon, Ryo… tu percepción no es igual que la mía, o bueno… no sin entrar al estado aural, pero tú me entiendes— declaró mi amigo, a la vez que yo simplemente asentía.

—Tarde o temprano las cosas se darán a conocer… a mí tampoco me trae confianza ese hombre, y menos después de lo que sucedió con ese tal Renzo— dije serio, a la vez que Takeru simplemente volvía a entrecerrar sus ojos, recordando aquel suceso.

—¿Recuerdas eso? Cuando dijo… "que esta vez sea el "doble"" —me preguntó Takeru, a la vez que yo asentía.

—Como dije… son muchos puntos, pero creo que podremos averiguar qué es lo que ocurre con estas personas— reconocí, a la vez que Takeru solo guardaba silencio ante aquello.

—¿Y cuándo lo sepas? — preguntó nuevamente el Lucario.

—Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de poner las cosas en su lugar— declaré.

Takeru simplemente se quedó callado luego de aquello, a la vez que fruncía leve pero a la vez notablemente el ceño.

—No seas tan confiado Ryo… — empezó a decir Takeru, exaltándome levemente—esas armaduras… ambos sabemos que no son del mismo material que las que usaron los hombres de Ryuji que intentaron capturar a Haruko cuando aún estaba en el huevo— declaró Takeru, a la vez que yo simplemente me giraba hacia él, con una seriedad bastante apreciable.

—Y también ambos sabemos… cual fue la única criatura que fue capaz de pelear a pesar de haber recibido tres balas de ese metal en la espalda— comentó Takeru, haciendo referencia indirectamente a cuando evolucioné a la tercera fase del estado aural… el día en el que Hiyori murió.

Aquel monstruo… aquella concentración de aura… fue la única que pudo ponerle un alto al bloqueo que poseían aquellos metales.

—Siempre existe un camino Takeru… además aún contamos con "eso" — dije, a lo que Takeru se gira abruptamente hacia mí, sorprendido y a la vez preocupado.

—Ryo… apenas lo practicamos aquí, ni siquiera sabes que nos pasará si lo usamos en combate— reconoció Takeru, a la vez que yo simplemente asentía.

—Es la única forma de poder hacer todo esto sin perjudicar mi vida y lo sabes, de otra forma… digamos que convertirme en esa criatura de nuevo sería contraproducente en todo sentido, además _… tú sabes lo que pasaría con mi esperanza de vida si hago eso_ — declaré susurrando al final ya que, a pesar de estar dormidas, no quería que Harumi de igual manera pudiese escuchar.

—Esperemos que lo podamos lograr, aunque claro… si es que la situación la demanda— dijo nuevamente Takeru, a la vez que simplemente volvía a recostarse en el suelo de igual manera.

—Lo mismo digo— respondí, haciendo lo mismo que mi amigo, quedando al lado del mismo.

—Será mejor que al menos durmamos un poco— reconocí, a la vez que Takeru simplemente asentía, para después cerrar sus ojos y lograr finalmente conciliar el sueño luego de unos minutos, al igual que yo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente luego de aquello… Takeru y yo logramos dormir lo suficiente, como para despertarnos por nosotros mismos a las doce de la tarde, siendo Teijo el que apareció en las afueras de aquel hotel unos minutos después, llamándonos.

—Supongo que ya llegó el momento— dije, cambiándome de camisa, mientras que Takeru se remojaba un poco la cara para así despertar completamente, continuándole yo de igual manera.

—Será mejor que hablemos con el dueño del lugar acerca del agujero que hicimos— dijo Takeru, secándose su cara; sin embargo, la voz de Hanako lo exalta.

—"No es necesario… Harumi fue antes a hablar con el mismo cuando aún dormían" — declaró en un gruñido la Lopunny, a lo que yo también me exalto luego de escuchar aquello— "Dijo que el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó luego de que le dijera, solo asintió para después volver a su trabajo" — relataba la Lopunny, mientras que yo me giraba hacia Harumi, la cual de igual manera estaba con nosotros, comenzando a asentirme, dándome a entender que literalmente aquello había ocurrido.

Luego de preparar todo, comenzamos a llevar una parte de las medicinas hacia afuera de aquel hotel, donde se encontraba la carreta junto con Teijo y algunos guardias que de igual manera los acompañaban.

—Buenos días…— comenzaba a decir Teijo, mientras que Takeru y yo simplemente subíamos nuevamente las medicinas a la carreta, sin prestarle mayor importancia a Teijo; sin embargo, Harumi y Hanako fueron las que le respondieron, saludándolo de igual manera.

—Espero hayan pasado una agradable noche— declaró el hombre, mientras que Harumi simplemente asentía, con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa, ya que recordó cierto "suceso" con la temperatura vivida durante esa noche.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que finalmente Takeru y yo volvimos a colocar todas las medicinas en la carreta a lo que, una vez hecho aquello, Teijo volvió a dirigirse hacia nosotros:

—Debo decirles a todos ustedes algunas cosas que te hice mención cuando conversamos en mi oficina— declaró Teijo refiriéndose a mí y a su vez dirigiéndose a mi familia, a la vez que Harumi junto con Hanako asentían, mientras que Takeru simplemente alzaba su mirada hacia el hombre, tomando atención de igual manera, pero no siendo necesario ya que este sabía lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación debido a nuestra conexión.

—El lugar a donde van a ir está infestado por una peste que azotó a la mayoría de los granjeros de este pueblo— empezaba a relatar Teijo— dejé en cuarentena a esas personas junto con sus familias en un lugar alejado de la ciudad; no contamos con los medicamentos necesarios como para curarlos, y no podía permitir que la peste se propagará por el resto de mi pueblo, junto con los pocos campos sanos que quedaron luego de todo lo que ocurrió con esa condenada peste— explicaba Teijo, mientras que Harumi simplemente levantaba una ceja, en son de no entender "cierta" parte en su historia— les debo decir que su amigo accedió a que yo los dejara curar a mis enfermos, con la condición de que se quedarían en el sector de cuarentena hasta que el último de ellos estuviera sano, de ser el caso contrario no los dejaré retirarse del lugar— reconoció Teijo seriamente, y con una actitud mucho más fría al final, exaltando y preocupando únicamente a Hanako, la cual no sabía que pensar ante aquello.

Todos guardamos silencio ante aquellas palabras, Teijo simplemente alzaba una leve pero a la vez extrañamente victoriosa sonrisa, mientras que comenzaba a notar la preocupación emanando de aquella Lopunny; sin embargo, se exalta cuando siente los pasos de Harumi acercarse hacia él… hasta quedar frente a frente con el mismo, chocando ambos sus miradas, mientras que Teijo únicamente observaba la determinación reflejada en la de Harumi.

—Sí que tienes valor para decir que no posees medicinas para curar a tu "querido" pueblo, siendo que tienes suficiente dinero como para comprar las armas y armaduras de tus guardias— dijo Harumi, exaltando levemente a Teijo, el cual únicamente levantó una ceja en son de la nueva "falta de respeto" que nuevamente recibía.

Pasaron los segundos luego de aquello, a lo que instintivamente comenzaba a acercarme a Harumi en son de evitar algún problema, sin embargo, la voz de Teijo nuevamente volvió a resonar.

— _Que mi actitud condescendiente no te dé una falsa impresión mujer… no estás a la altura como para siquiera dirigirme la palabra, y si fuera tú… me alejaría unos cuantos pasos, antes de que quieras provocar cosas de las cuales al parecer no eres consciente_ — declaró en un frío susurro Teijo, mientras que Harumi simplemente fruncía el ceño ante aquello, dispuesta a decir algo más, pero mi mano en su hombro la detiene.

—Tan solo dinos donde están las personas en cuarentena y nosotros iremos— declaré, pidiendo calma a la situación, a la vez que Teijo ahora me dirigía la mirada.

—No pienso dejar que ustedes vayan solos por ahí, y tampoco quiero acompañarlos… ya de por sí es peligroso el acercarse a la zona, uno de mis hombres los llevará y los **cuidará** ante cualquier "problema" que pudieran tener con esas personas dentro de aquel sector de cuarentena— decretó Teijo, mientras que en mi mirada únicamente se reflejaba duda, al igual que en la de Harumi a lo que, sin previo aviso, Teijo comienza a alzar su brazo hacia su derecha, comenzando a apuntar con el mismo.

—Supongo que aún recordarán a Renzo— decretó con una cínica sonrisa Teijo, a lo que todos nosotros giramos nuestra mirada en dirección hacia donde apuntaba aquel hombre…

Únicamente para ver a un hombre de pie delante de todos nosotros… con su armadura puesta y arma cargada, mientras que la piel en su rostro (la única apreciable) mostraba unas demacradas facciones a la vez que, lo que antes parecía ser una densa cabellera castaña ahora se encontraba una rasurada calva…

— _Hola, mi nombre es Renzo… bienvenidos a Nerito… yo los escoltaré a la zona en cuarentena_ — se presentó Renzo, el cual comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotros, como si de un zombi se tratase.

—¿Qué le hiciste Teijo?... — dije entre asustado y enojado, mientras que Teijo únicamente posaba su mirada en mí, junto con la misma burlona sonrisa.

—Bueno… eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien me falta el respeto— reconoció el alcalde, a la vez que ahora observaba a Harumi— Espero que tú y tu esposa también comprenda esas palabras…— reconoció, a lo que Harumi y yo solo fruncimos el ceño ante lo último.

— _Por favor… síganme_ — Renzo habló, dirigiéndose a nosotros, por lo que ya sabiendo que nada se podía hacer en aquel momento, todos nosotros comenzamos a seguirlo, alejándonos cada vez más de Teijo, el cual se quedó con las manos en su espalda, a la vez que su singular sonrisa nunca desapareció en ningún momento…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso en nuestro pueblo, la cotidianeidad permanecía vigente a esas horas de la mañana, estando todo en silencio y en paz…

Luego de que Yoshiro cerrara sus ojos… ningún sueño se cruzó por su mente, todo se tornó negro una vez que su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo, siendo su corazón palpitando a la máxima velocidad y fuerza posible el único sonido que escuchó antes de desmayarse por completo…

El cuerpo del Zoroark reposaba aún en el suelo de la habitación de Haruko y Hiyori, a la vez que ahora poseía una cara un poco más normal que con la que cayó al suelo en primer lugar.

La cara del apenado pokémon apenas y ya comenzaba a demostrar una mayor calma y seriedad ante todas las experiencias vividas la noche anterior, sin embargo, no duró mucho que digamos…

—" _¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ — se escuchó el grito por telepatía de "cierta" Riolu, la cual luego de despertarse y darse cuenta que su pulgoso amigo estaba echado en el suelo al lado de su cama, esta no lo pensó dos veces, y de un momento a otro manda un animado brinco hacia el mismo, cayendo con bastante fuerza sobre el torso del peludo y desafortunado pokémon… el cual había apenas salido de un impacto en su corazón la noche pasada, para al día siguiente recibir literalmente un golpe en el mismo.

—" _¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!"_ — decía contenta la pequeña Riolu aún arriba de su amigo, a la vez que zarandeaba la cabeza del mismo, el cual tenía sus ojos completamente en blanco, con su lengua afuera y sus mejillas pálidas ante el "cariñoso" despertar— _"¡Vamos! ¡Recuerda qué es mi cumpleaños!"_ — decretó ahora un poco más fastidiada la Riolu, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas, aún zarandeando la cabeza de su pobre amigo.

Sin embargo… esas palabras despabilaron por completo al Zoroark, cuyas pupilas volvieron a aparecer una vez que Haruko le recordó el día en el que se encontraban.

—"¡Tienes razón!" — dijo asustado en un gruñido el Zoroark, a lo que toma a la pequeña Riolu para después dejarla en su cama, extrañándola de sobremanera cuando este comienza a retirarse apresuradamente de la habitación.

—"¡N-No salgas!" — dijo nervioso el pokémon, dejando completamente choqueada a Haruko cuando este la deja en su habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave…

Haruko ya de por sí estaba indignada con lo que sus ojos observaban, a la vez que el encabronamiento heredado de su padre comenzaba a recorrer sus venas de a poco…

—" _¡Como si fuera a escuchar las ordenes de un pulgoso!"_ — gritó por telepatía Haruko, a lo que se baja de su cama para después correr en dirección hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Sin embargo… su boca se abre hasta el suelo cuando ve a Yoshiro afuera de la casa, del otro lado de la ventana, a la vez que poseía una mirada maliciosa en su rostro.

—" _¡Ga-ne!"_ —dijo en tono burlón por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que el encabronamiento de Haruko no pudo estar más a tope que en el momento en el que el joven Zoroark coloca una tabla en la ventada de su habitación, haciendo imposible el abrirla a menos que esta se quitase.

La cara fastidiada de la Riolu no se la podía quitar nadie, mientras que Yoshiro no podía evitar el lanzar varias carcajadas.

—" _No pongas esa cara… dame veinte minutos ¿Quieres?"_ — pidió Yoshiro, mientras que Haruko aún lo seguía observando con una vista completamente encabronada.

Haruko no dijo nada… una vez que vio que había sido completamente encarcelada en su propia habitación, no pudo hacer más que ir a sentarse de mala gana en su cama, para después continuar amurrada y de brazos cruzados…

Yoshiro comenzaba a cambiar su rostro sonriente por uno más triste, a la vez que bajaba levemente sus orejas al pensar que su amiga se enojaría con él…

—" _¡Quince!"_ — decretó la impaciente por telepatía, a lo que las orejas de Yoshiro casi al instante se levantan luego de aquello, comenzando a esbozar una cálida y emocionada sonrisa, sabiendo que su amiga lo esperaría, empezando así a retirarse para volver a la casa a hacer las "cosas" que tenía planeado hacer para su amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tenía mucho tiempo… una vez que Yoshiro entró nuevamente a la casa, comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que había guardado del día anterior, mientras que de igual manera despertaba a Hina, la cual más repuesta que el día anterior se levantaba para así ayudar al joven Zoroark lo más posible…

Y así… tanto Yoshiro como Hina comenzaron a adornar la casa, a la vez que la última, la cual no podía llegar a lugares tan altos a como era con el Zoroark, colocaba todas las cosas que Yoshiro había preparado en la mesa del hogar a lo que, cuando observa la última "creación" de Yoshiro, se exalta completamente ante lo que sus ojos observaron, sin embargo, Yoshiro se percata de lo mismo, por lo que comienza a hacerle varios gestos a Hina para decirle que aquello aún era sorpresa.

— _Ya veo…_ — dijo Hina en un susurro, a la vez que dejaba adentro aquello que Yoshiro aún quería guardar en secreto— _por cierto… hace unos días llegó el regalo que tú y los demás pidieron en la ciudad, y también lo traje así que no te preocupes, lo tengo bien oculto en mi habitación_ — declaró Hina, a lo que Yoshiro se asombra al escuchar aquellas palabras, para después sonrojarse levemente, pero sin poder evitar sonreír y asentir agradecido.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos luego de que Yoshiro comenzara a arreglar las cosas en la casa junto con Hina, a lo que, ya dándose cuenta del corto tiempo que su amiga le había dado, el apresurado Zoroark observa nuevamente a la anciana, la cual al notar la reacción del rojinegro pokémon, casi al instante se percata de las intenciones del Zoroark.

—No te preocupes, ya voy un paso adelante, los llamé cuando me despertaste— dijo alegre y levemente emocionada Hina, a lo que Yoshiro esboza una enorme y alegre sonrisa luego de aquello— _Ya no deben tardar, me dijeron que se habían despertado temprano para llegar por estas horas y pasar más tiempo con Haruko_ — declaró ahora nuevamente en susurros la anciana, mientras que Yoshiro adoptaba una pose victoriosa luego de aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así… con respecto los minutos pasaban, todas las "sorpresas" comenzaban a ser puestas en la mesa, además de las que "llegaban" a la casa misma.

Los segundos pasaban… y cada vez comenzaba a acercarse el "fin" del tiempo impuesto por la impaciente de Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro, una vez que confirmó que todo estaba preparado, comienza a acercarse lentamente a la habitación de Haruko, con obvias intenciones…

Mientras tanto del otro lado de aquella puerta, una temblorosa Haruko tenía su oreja derecha pegada en la misma, intentando escuchar cualquier tipo de "secreto" por parte de Hina y Yoshiro, no pudiendo detectar las auras a su alrededor debido a que el pulgoso de su amigo había rodeado toda las paredes de aquella habitación con su aura, bloqueando cualquier tipo de percepción por parte de cierta "curiosa" Riolu.

Haruko seguía en su intento de escuchar lo que hablaban o hacían su abuelita y amigo en la otra habitación, aunque claro no pudo dilucidar mucho de los pocos sonidos que escuchó, ya que los mismos apenas susurraban…

La Riolu, aún pensando que los quince minutos no se cumplían, seguía en sus curiosos intentos de escuchar, sin embargo, se exalta y asusta levemente cuando toda su vista comenzaba a nublarse de un momento a otro, para después sentir como alguien abría la puerta, y sostenerla justo en el momento en la que esta comenzaba a caer debido a que seguía apoyada en la misma cuando todo ocurrió…

Digamos que el "miedo" que sintió luego de perder su vista fue totalmente vencida luego de sentir el tibio y reconocible pelaje de los brazos que la sostuvieron cuando estuvo a punto de caer…

—" _¿Lista?"_ — preguntó por telepatía Yoshiro, ya que también había bloqueado la audición de su amiga, para así aumentar el suspenso en la misma, la cual asiente repetidas veces luego de sentir la voz de su amigo, mientras que sus pequeñas rodillas temblaban ante los nervios que la abordaban.

Yoshiro simplemente sonríe al notar aquello, a lo que cuando vuelve a dejarla nuevamente de pie, se aparta para después devolverle todos sus sentidos…

 **Y observar como Haruko abría por completo sus ojos una vez que esta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba delante de los mismos…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Haruko! — fue el enorme grito simultaneo de Hina, Sora, Narue, Arashi, Ayame, y obviamente el gruñido del apestoso amigo que tenía a su lado… los cuales dejaron completamente paralizada a la pequeña Riolu, a la vez que esta habría su boca levemente ante lo obvio…

Nada se decía, todos se quedaron sonriendo luego de dichas aquellas palabras, mientras que esperaban alguna reacción por parte de la aún estupefacta Riolu, la cual no emitía ningún sonido…

Más que el de las crueles lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos guardaron silencio luego de notar las lágrimas de Haruko, la cual ni siquiera cerraba sus ojos… esta aún los tenía completamente abiertos ante su familia, mientras que las antes mencionadas lágrimas salían en grandes cantidades.

—Aw, ya… ya… Haruko— decía entre feliz y enternecida Hina, a la vez que se acercaba a la Riolu para sobarle su pequeña espalda— este es un día importante, tienes que estar feliz— declaró con una leve sonrisa la anciana, mientras que Haruko comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos para después restregárselos con su manita derecha.

—" _E-Estoy feliz… es solo qué"_ — empezaba a decir acongojada por telepatía Haruko, mientras que Yoshiro comenzaba a posar su mano en la cabeza de su amiga, intentando animarla de igual manera.

—" _No saben cuánto se los agradezco…"_ — decretó aún con lágrimas la Riolu, pero ahora esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, exaltando y alegrando de igual manera a todos los ahí presentes…

—Bueno, bueno… ¡Hay que celebrar! — dijo alegre Ayame, a lo que comienza a hacer sonar una pequeña corneta de cumpleaños, a la vez que Sora comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con la suya, llamando la atención de Haruko, la cual ya dejaba de llorar, para después comenzar a caminar feliz hacia donde estaba el resto.

—" _Espera… falta lo más importante"_ — dijo por telepatía Yoshiro, exaltando levemente y deteniendo el caminar de su amiga, la cual se gira hacia él para después alegrarse al notar como el mismo Yoshiro le colocaba su gorro de cumpleaños (mientras que obviamente él ya tenía el suyo puesto).

—Muy bien cumpleañera…— empezaba a decir ahora Arashi (el cual también tenía un gorrito de cumpleaños puesto) — espero que su estómago esté preparado para lo que se le viene— declaró como si de una importante misión se tratara a la vez que él, junto con el resto de los invitados, comenzaban a hacerse a un lado de donde estaban, ya que tapaban a propósito completamente la mesa en donde siempre comíamos.

A lo que la Riolu, una vez que volvió a fijar su mirada hacia donde estaba su familia, sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente a niveles completamente incalculables luego de ver una de las sorpresas que reposaban en la mesa.

O más bien… "unas" de las sorpresas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fuente de chocolate era lo que más resaltaba al centro de la mesa… cuyo tamaño incluso duplicaba al que tuvo Takeru el día de su cumpleaños, mientras que los diversos platillos abundaban alrededor de la misma, brillando a un nivel y hermosura que casi rivalizaba con la estrellada noche que Haruko y Yoshiro habían observado hacía unas horas atrás (aunque claro… nunca le ganaría).

No solo eran frutas picadas… galletas, dulces, pequeños pastelillos, emparedados con misteriosas salsas y condimentos, vasos con jugos y otras bebidas… todo con un orden y forma que, para los ojos de Haruko, era prácticamente lo más acercado al paraíso a lo que "mundo gastronómico" se refiriese.

La pequeña Riolu de rodillas temblorosas caminaba lentamente hacia el monumento de comida que tenían preparado para ella, para después subirse a la silla que Arashi había corrido y sentarse cómodamente… contemplando aún la comida que se encontraba al frente de sus ojos.

—" _Gracias… tío Arashi"_ — dijo aún anonadada por telepatía la pokémon, pensando que todas esas cosas las había hecho el hombre.

—¿Eh? — se exalta Arashi luego de escuchar esas palabras, para después lanzar varias carcajadas— Haruko… me hubiera gustado ser partícipe de esta obra de arte, pero me temo que yo no tuve nada que ver en todo esto— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el esposo de Ayame, a lo que Haruko se gira extrañada hacia el mismo.

—" _Entonces… ¿Eso significa…?"_ — decía por telepatía la asombrada Riolu, a la vez que se giraba hacia un apenado Zoroark, el cual miraba hacia otra dirección para ocultar su obvio rubor, mientras que Ayame apuntaba discretamente varias veces hacia el mismo, indicando con aún mas obviedad "quien" fue el creador de todo lo que se contemplaba en la mesa…

Yoshiro lo había preparado todo…

Haruko no dijo nada después de darse cuenta de lo obvio… era temprano, el hambre la abordaba sin piedad luego de todas las cosas que observaba, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo; se bajó rápidamente de su asiento, para después ir corriendo y saltar hacia su amigo… abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente le responde el abrazo, ya esperándose aquello de igual manera.

—"¡Mu-Muchad gdaziaaaaz Yoshido!"("Muchas gracias Yoshiro") — dijo en un gruñido a moco suelto la Riolu, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de modular palabras mediante telepatía luego de toda la felicidad que la abordó, transformándose nuevamente en un ahora mucho más desesperado y acongojado llanto…

La mayoría de los invitados lanzaba un enternecido suspiro luego de ver el actuar de la Riolu la cual, luego de abrazar a su amigo por más de un minuto, se separa para después tirar de la mano del mismo y atraerlo a la mesa a comer.

—" _¡Vamos! Siéntate al lado mío"_ — dijo alegre la Riolu, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente asentía de manera nerviosa, mientras que el resto de los invitados de igual manera se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, comenzando así a disfrutar de los exquisitos platillos que Yoshiro había creado el día anterior…

Y así… los incontables halagos hacia Yoshiro, saboreos… y varias panzas llenas comenzaron a florecer luego de que todos comenzaran a comer los antes mencionados platillos, mientras que a su vez las conversaciones iban y venían entre todos los ahí presentes, ya fuese de historias por parte de Arashi y Ayame, como también el relato de las imágenes vistas la noche antepasada, recordando varias de las risas vividas luego de ver algunas de las mismas.

—Y… ¿Cómo te has sentido Hina? — empezó a preguntar Arashi, comenzando un nuevo tema de conversación en la mesa, luego de que Haruko y Yoshiro (junto con la misma Hina) contaran e incluso mostraran algunas de las imágenes de su álbum de fotos— Narue me dijo que estabas un poco enferma— reconoció un poco preocupado el hombre, mientras que Hina simplemente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno… me agarró desprevenida, aunque con los remedios que estoy tomando me he estado sintiendo mejor— declaró alegre la anciana, mientras que Arashi aún mantenía una vista un tanto preocupada, iba a decir algo, pero Hina simplemente niega con su mano, pidiendo que se dejara de hablar aquel tema…

Al fin y al cabo… era el cumpleaños de alguien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó más o menos una hora y media luego de que comenzara la degustación gastronómica en aquella mesa, terminando de la manera más obvia posible…

Con Sora y Haruko completamente rendidos en el suelo, con su panza rebosante a cómo era la costumbre, mientras que el resto de los invitados de igual manera tenían sus estómagos completamente llenos ante la inevitable tentación de los alimentos creados por Yoshiro, a la vez que Arashi increíblemente intentaba mantener la compostura ante el sabor de aquella comida ya que, a diferencia de Harumi, este no quería perder su título de "mejor chef", sabiendo que el demostrar su verdadero gusto hacia la comida del Zoroark, quedaría completamente demostrado su más que obvia derrota ante el pokémon…

—" _Y-Yo sé… que aún puedo comer otra galletita más"_ — dijo débilmente por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que en su mano derecha reposaba una intacta galleta con chispas de chocolate, a la vez que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas (tanto físicas como de voluntad) el acercársela hacia su cansada boca, quedando a apenas unos cuantos milímetros de distancia de la misma, hasta quedar completamente K.O luego de ser vencida completamente ante la comida de Yoshiro.

El sonrojado y elogiado Zoroark solo lanzaba varias carcajadas ante lo que veía, mientras que a su vez comenzaba a tirar en forma de juego una de las lágrimas de la Riolu, para así intentar despertarla de su letargo.

—" _¿Quieren salir?"_ — Preguntó calmadamente Yoshiro por telepatía a su amiga, la cual abría uno de sus ojos, intentando "volver en sí" luego de la experiencia vivida— _"hay que aprovechar el día al máximo digo yo"_ — opinó en leves carcajadas el pokémon, a lo que Haruko comenzaba a hacer intentos por levantarse, por lo que una vez hecho eso, simplemente esboza un rostro sonriente y a la vez de duda hacia su amigo.

—" _Ya veo… parece que un pulgoso tiene ganas de jugar afuera"_ — dijo entre leves risitas la Riolu, avergonzando sorpresivamente y a mas no poder a Yoshiro, el cual se sonrojaba ante lo mismo, quedando completamente al descubierto por su amiga.

—" _¡C-Claro que no!"_ — dijo aún avergonzado por telepatía el Zoroark— _"Ya casi tengo tres años, ¡El triple que los tuyos! ¡Ya no soy un niñito que le gusta jugar en la nieve!"_ — declaró el sorpresivamente orgulloso pokémon, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas, encabronado…

—" _Ah pues… yo sí quiero salir a jugar en la nieve, así que si tú no quieres… pues Sora me acompañará"_ — declaró con una mirada maquiavélica la Riolu, a la vez que el pelaje de Yoshiro se erizaba completamente ante las palabras dichas por su amiga, sin embargo, otras voces se hacen presentes, dejando aún más estupefacto al pokémon.

—Hace tiempo que no competimos en una guerra de nieve, recuerdo que la última vez le di una paliza a Arashi— dijo competitiva y orgullosa Ayame, a la vez que atraía miradas fastidiadas por parte de su marido.

—Hmph… fue solo suerte, ¿Te parece una revancha? Sé que Sora y yo las derrotaríamos con facilidad— declaró el sabiondo hombre, haciendo que Haruko y Sora comenzaran a emocionarse ante lo que comenzaban a insinuar aquellos adultos.

—No subestimes el poder de las chicas, Haruko y yo les daremos un curso completo de como sepultarlos bajo la nieve— declaró la orgullosa mujer, mientras que los ojos de Haruko prácticamente brillaban ante lo que sus pequeñitas orejas escuchaban.

—" _¡Yupiii!"_ — dijo feliz por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que ahora tiraba de la mano de Sora, para después comenzar a salir de la casa, dejando a Yoshiro completamente boquiabierto ante lo obvio…

Ahora ya no era su mano la que la Riolu sujetaba.

—¡Esperen, eso suena divertido, yo también quiero! — declaró contenta Narue a lo que, al igual que Arashi y Ayame, comenzaba a salir de la casa.

—Yo enseguida los sigo, me voy a abrigar más eso sí, pero no me caería mal el ver como Haruko y Ayame los entierran bajo la nieve— declaró entre varias risitas Hina, mientras que Arashi simplemente la miraba levemente fastidiado ante lo obvio.

Y así… simultáneamente los invitados comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, quedando solamente Yoshiro y Hina en la casa, esta última abrigándose lo más posible para así cuidar su salud.

Yoshiro simplemente lanzaba una mueca avergonzada, a la vez que se sentía dolido luego de que Haruko tomara la mano de Sora, siendo aquella emoción completamente nueva para el Zoroark, pero igualmente molesta e irritante…

—A eso se le llaman "celos" — declaró la voz de Hina, mientras que esta salía de mi habitación, con una bufanda, un gorro y un chaleco puesto— digamos que no es muy bueno el sentirlo… pero a veces cuando quieres mucho a alguien es casi imposible el sentirlo— declaró entre otras carcajadas Hina, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente inflaba sus mejillas ruborizadas, quedándose así por unos segundos, hasta que se exalta cuando Hina le lanza un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo.

—Ten…— declaró Hina, a la vez que Yoshiro atrapaba lo que le había lanzado la mujer— Harumi y yo lo hicimos para ti, ella te lo quería entregar hoy pensando que el gorro que te regaló en la otra navidad ya no te quedaba bien luego de que evolucionaste— explicaba Hina, sin decir ninguna especificación de lo que fuera que se encontrase en aquel misterioso regalo.

—Aunque bueno… será tu decisión si querer usarla ahora… digamos que no serviría de mucho aquí adentro— reconoció Hina, a la vez que salía lentamente de la casa, para después quedarse sentada en una de las sillas que habían afuera de la misma, acomodándose para después apreciar la vista y a los demás.

Yoshiro quedó finalmente solo en la casa, a la vez que el objeto envuelto en sus manos aún seguía sin abrirse, mientras que en el Zoroark únicamente se repetían las palabras de Hina, a la vez que de igual manera la imagen de Haruko tomando la mano de Sora.

El angustiado pokémon finalmente empezaba a romper delicadamente el envoltorio de aquel blando objeto, únicamente para exaltarse en el momento en el que descubre lo que era…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Muy bien… veamos— decía Ayame, a la vez que ella se encontraba pensativa junto con el resto de los invitados que serían participes de la masacre que se daría a cabo en pocos minutos— supongo que hay que poner las reglas para que así la guerra comience— empezaba a decir la egocéntrica mujer.

—Aunque…— empezaba nuevamente a decir luego de ver como Narue quería de igual manera jugar, viendo el obvio dilema que se presentaba— nos falta uno…— declaró un poco angustiada la mujer, a la vez que se llevaba las manos a su cadera, para después girarse levemente a Haruko, para saber cómo se encontraba ella ante lo obvio…

No había que ser un genio para predecir que la Riolu se encontraría levemente cabizbaja y triste, ya que pensaba que Yoshiro al final los seguiría y jugaría con la misma, pero una vez que vio que Hina había sido la última en salir de la casa, sus esperanzas comenzaron a disminuir.

Pero también estaba más que claro (y esperado por la mayoría de los invitados) que **él** volvería a hacer su voz presente en el lugar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Yo también voy a jugar"_ — declaró por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que este comenzaba a salir de la casa, llamando al instante la atención de su pequeña amiga, mientras que esta dirigía su mirada sorprendida y alegre hacia el Zoroark, mientras que este salía con una larga y bonita bufanda roja tejida a mano rodeando su cuello.

—" _Pero eso sí…"_ — empezaba a decir Yoshiro, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Haruko— _"Me niego a estar en un equipo ajeno al de Haruko, ella es mi compañera de guerra de bolas de nieve siempre"_ — declaró finalmente el Zoroark, sin ni una gota de sarcasmo en sus palabras, a la vez que Haruko abría sorprendida un poco su boquita, observando a su amigo con ojos de cristal ante el "valor" que le había dado a la misma luego de considerarla con un rango tan importante como el que había dicho…

—Hmph— dijo malhumorada Ayame, a la vez que se fastidiaba ante la orden expuesta por Yoshiro— pues lo siento, pero es una pelea de chicos contra chica…— iba a seguir dictando Ayame, sin embargo, la voz de Yoshiro la caya.

—Perdón por el atrevimiento señora Ayame…— decía Yoshiro, a la vez que se colocaba al lado derecho de Haruko, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo, sosteniendo su hombro y juntándola a su pierna izquierda.

— **Pero usted no es la cumpleañera** — declaró imponente Yoshiro, exaltando a todos alrededor, a la vez que Arashi comenzaba a morderse las uñas ante el temor de la común furia inminente que demostraba su mujer en los casos en los que alguien le faltaba el respeto de esa manera— Haruko debe decidir cómo serán los equipos— terminó de decir finalmente el Zoroark, mientras que Haruko no apartaba su vista del mismo, a la vez que este mantenía una actitud seria en todo momento…

Todos esperaban que Ayame explotara de ira en cualquier momento como era lo usual, sin embargo, ella solo se quedó parada y en silencio, observando detenidamente la actitud del Zoroark, mientras que dentro de ella sus pensamientos fluían con detenida calma…

—" _Je… este ya es el segundo que se atreve a hablarme así"_ — pensaba Ayame, a la vez que observaba al Zoroark con una leve sonrisa satisfecha— _"Bueno… tiene mi aprobación"_ — declaró finalmente aún en su mente la mujer, mientras que por fuera únicamente suspiraba levemente fastidiada.

—Está bien…— declaró finalmente la mujer, exaltando y sorprendiendo por completo a su esposo— **Tienes razón** — Arashi cayó completamente impactado en la blanca nieve luego de aquellas palabras— Que Haruko diga cómo quiere que hagamos la guerra de bolas de nieve— dijo finalmente la mujer, a lo que Haruko se despabila luego de escuchar su nombre, girando su pequeña cabeza nuevamente hacia la mujer.

—" _Esto…"_ — decía por telepatía la pequeña Riolu, a la vez que se llevaba sus manitas a la espalda, poniéndose levemente nerviosa ante lo que para ella era su real deseo como cumpleañera.

—" _Quiero que seamos Yoshiro y yo contra ustedes"_ — declaró tímidamente la osada, a la vez que Ayame y los demás se sorprendían ante tal muestra de atrevimiento, considerando aquello por parte de Ayame como una "sentencia de muerte" ante lo desigual de las parejas.

—¿E-Estás segura? — preguntó aún levemente sorprendida Ayame— serán cuatro contra dos, estarán en desventaja— declaró la mujer, mientras que Haruko simplemente asentía levemente, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas e infladas.

—Pues… que así sea— declaró la mujer— ¡Todos a sus posiciones! — gritó de un momento a otro, exaltando por completo a los pokémon y a los demás invitado ante tal cambio de actitud—¡Prepárense para sepultar a este par de niños! ¡No tengan piedad! — reconoció la mandataria, comenzando a correr hacia donde estaban Arashi y el resto.

Empezando casi al instante a arrojarles bolas de nieve a Yoshiro y a Haruko, una vez que esta se reunió con su nuevo equipo.

—"¡Haruko tenemos que movernos!" — gritó en un gruñido el Zoroark, a la vez que las bolas de nieve comenzaban a caer, mientras que el rojinegro pokémon apenas si podía esquivarlas…

 **Mientras que Haruko estaba completamente estática ante lo que ocurría…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era todo… los nervios que la abordaban; su corazón latiendo rápidamente ante los sucesos; el valor que demostró Yoshiro hacia ella ante Ayame; lo feliz que se sentía de que Yoshiro reconociera que quería jugar con ella; esa calidez que seguía sintiendo en el aura de su amigo; cuando Yoshiro la atrajo hacia él…

Pobre Riolu… experimentaba recién lo que era el sentirse enamorada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **(Mientras tanto… 60 años más tarde)**

Esperen… esperen... esperen, ¡¿En serio acabo de leer eso?!, lamento el que me introduzca así de la nada en la historia, pero sinceramente esto me dejó boquiabierto, ¡¿Cómo mi mamá comenzó a enamorarse de mi papá recién al año de nacida?! Y ¡¿Me pueden explicar cómo pudieron pasar quince años antes de que mi papá y mi mamá finalmente se declararán?! Digo… ¡¿Tanto eran los nervios de mi mamá como para no declararse antes?!

—" _¡Mamá!"—_ grité por telepatía a la vez que comenzaba a ir hacia la sala de estar, en donde mi madre estaba revisando unos documentos [lol, ahora me metí también en los diálogos de la historia, soy el mejor ¬u¬].

—" _¿Qué sucede Ryo?"_ — preguntó mi mamá, a la vez que se exaltaba luego de notarme completamente ruborizado y fastidiado— _"Pe-Pensé que seguirías transcribiendo los apuntes de tu abuelo"_ — dijo con un tono de voz levemente preocupado.

—" _Eso hacía…"_ — declaré un poco avergonzado— _"Pero… ¡Eso no importa! ¡Necesito preguntarte algo!"_ — sentencié, a lo que mi mamá deja los papeles que leía a un lado, para después prestarme toda la atención.

—" _Pues… dime"_ — dijo con normalidad mi madre.

—" _Esto… ¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en decirle a mi papá que te gustaba?!"_ — dije de un momento a otro, exaltando y ruborizando casi al instante a mi mamá.

—" _¡¿Eh?!"_ — exclamó por telepatía mi mamá, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más luego de que le hiciera tal pregunta— _"B-Bueno… una chica tiene sus razones"_ — dijo nuevamente mi madre, a la vez que se llevaba la mano a su nuca, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa aún más ruborizada, lo más probable por estar pensando en los momentos de antaño con mi padre.

—" _Mamá… fueron quince años… ¡Quince!_ " — declaré, a la vez que tiraba de mis orejas, completamente exasperado…

Pero cambiando completamente mi actitud cuando noto como mi madre comenzaba a entristecerse de un momento a otro…

—" _Ya veo… supongo que ya estás leyendo el momento cuando cumplí mi primer año"_ — dijo mi mamá, sorprendiéndome de que adivinara— _"Sí… fue ahí cuando comencé a enamorarme de tu padre, pero…"_ — empezaba a decir nuevamente, preocupándome de igual manera su aún triste actitud.

—" _Solo digamos que tu madre y tu padre eran unos jóvenes bastante inseguros para ese entonces"_ — dijo mi mamá esbozando una nerviosa y pequeña sonrisa— _"Además… ocurrieron cosas que evitaron el que nuestro amor floreciera rápidamente"_ — reconoció finalmente mi madre, dejándome preocupado y a la vez curioso luego de aquellas palabras— _"Ya te darás cuenta cuando termines de ver esos apuntes en específico, prefiero dejar que tu abuelo te explique lo que ocurrió, sentirás y comprenderás de una mejor manera a cómo sería si yo te contara"_ — declaró finalmente mi madre, a lo que yo asiento para después retirarme del lugar, sin querer continuar conversando, ya que quería seguir transcribiendo y leyendo los apuntes del abuelo Ryo…

Quería saber qué fue lo que había ocurrido con mis padres en ese entonces.

Muy bien… _"Mentalicémonos… estirémonos nuevamente, unas cuantas flexiones más, inhalo y exhalo, ufff_ " ¡Volvamos con el capítulo!

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la pobre y ahora, extrañamente sin saberlo, enamorada Riolu le abordaban miles de recuerdos… todas pertenecientes a Yoshiro; cuando este jugaba con la misma, cuando la protegía, sus abrazos y risas… todas aquellas vivencias azotaban la mente de Haruko una y otra vez, mientras que por fuera la pokémon mantenía su vista gacha, salvándose apenas por suerte de las bolas de nieve que Ayame y los demás seguían arrojando…

—"… _ko…"_ — un pequeño susurro se escuchaba en su mente…— _"¡…ruko!"_ — el susurro se volvía más fuerte…

—"¡Haruko!" — se escucha ahora el fuerte gruñido de Yoshiro, sacando finalmente a la Riolu de su letargo, sin embargo, nuevas bolas de nieve volvían a ser disparadas, esta vez dirigiéndose a la pequeña pokémon.

—Tsch— bufó Yoshiro luego de notar la obvia dirección de aquellos proyectiles a lo que, tomando completamente desprevenida a la Riolu, este la levanta para poder así esquivar ambos apenas aquellas mortales balas, saltando además hacia un montículo de nieve cercano.

Las bolas de nieve seguían cayendo, sin embargo, ahora estaban "a salvo" mientras que a su vez Yoshiro intentaba hacer despertar a Haruko, la cual a pesar de haber escuchado su nombre luego de que el Zoroark la llamara, esta continuaba con una vista perdida…

Pero bueno… digamos que Yoshiro tiene sus métodos para hacer reaccionar a la gente.

—"¡Despierta de una vez apestosa!" — gritó encabronado en un gruñido Yoshiro a la vez que, con sus ojos completamente blancos ante lo fastidiado que estaba, comenzaba a zarandear una y otra vez a la pokémon, tratándola de una manera bastante mucho menos "delicada" a como era antes.

—" _¿Eh?"_ — exclamó extrañada por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que detenía las manos de su amigo, parando con ello también el zarandeo que le daba el mismo— _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ —preguntó curiosa la cumpleañera, quedando así demostrado completamente lo ida de sí que estuvo luego de que todas sus emociones comenzaran a florecer finalmente.

—"¿E-Es en serio?" — preguntó completamente estupefacto el rojinegro pokémon, mientras que el sonido de las bolas de nieve chocando con aquel montículo en el que se escondían no paraban de resonar, dándole a Haruko las señales de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—" _¡E-Es cierto!"_ — gritó por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza— _"¡Ahora nos están ganando!"_ — declaró asustada y preocupada la pokémon, viendo claramente como la desventaja en el número de integrantes de cada equipo se veía reflejado en la descomunal masa de nieve que continuamente caía sobre ellos.

—" _Esto es malo…"_ — comenzaba a hablar por telepatía Yoshiro, ya que incluso los gruñidos serían imposibles de ser escuchados una vez dichos, debido al sonido del choque incesante de las bolas de nieve con el montículo que los protegía.

—" _¿Tienes alguna idea?"_ — preguntaba Haruko, a la vez que Yoshiro comenzaba a asomar levemente su cabeza de aquel montículo de nieve.

—¡Disparen! — se escuchó casi al instante el grito de Ayame, a lo que nuevamente una nueva ráfaga de disparos azotó la zona, tornándose en un crudo silencio luego de aquello, mientras que Haruko simplemente se tapaba su boquita con sus manos, preocupada ya que Yoshiro había dejado su rostro completamente al descubierto.

—" _Supongo que ya sabemos lo que pasará si salimos de aquí"_ — dijo por telepatía el cuerpo del Zoroark, mientras que en donde antes había una cabeza ahora solo existía un enorme montículo de nieve acumulada luego de todos los disparos recibidos.

—" _¡Yoshiro!"_ — dijo muy preocupada por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que daba pequeños golpecitos a la cabeza del Zoroark, sacando así la nieve de la misma, a lo que este simplemente se sienta, intentando pensar en algún plan de batalla.

—" _Es obvio que nos superan en número… para no decir el doble"_ — empezaba a decir Yoshiro, mientras que Haruko se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo, extrañamente mucho más preocupada de lo normal por su amigo luego de que este recibiera todos esos proyectiles en su cara, mientras que Yoshiro estaba de lo más normal, no habiéndole dolido en lo más mínimo aquello.

—" _No entiendo…"_ — volvía a decir ahora en un tono un poco más fastidiado Yoshiro, para después fijar su mirada en la Riolu, exaltándola y colocándola completamente nerviosa nuevamente cuando sus miradas chocaron— _"¿Por qué querías que solo tú y yo estuviéramos en un equipo?"_ — preguntó ahora un poco más calmado el Zoroark, alarmando y sonrojando completamente a la Riolu luego de que este dijera tal pregunta, ya que Haruko se sentía incapaz de responder aquello.

—" _Y-Yo creía que nosotros les ganaríamos fácilmente… pero ahora que lo veo…"_ — comenzaba a decir un poco apesadumbrada por telepatía la Riolu, comenzando a sentirse torpe luego de notar su error, cuando en realidad lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel entonces cuando dijo que quería hacer equipo solo con Yoshiro, era para simplemente estar a solas con él…

—" _Supongo que fui una tonta…"_ — decretó finalmente ahora cabizbaja Haruko, mientras que por cada segundo que pasaba, más avergonzada se sentía por todo lo que había provocado…

Avergonzándose de lo que podría pensar Yoshiro de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se lo esperaba… sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando aquello ocurrió, a la vez que volvía a alzar su entristecida mirada para ver a Yoshiro, el cual simplemente había posado su mano sobre la cabeza de la Riolu, fijando su seria pero a la vez preocupada mirada sobre la misma.

Haruko simplemente tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos ante ese contacto, mientras que su pequeño corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza…

—" _Sip… eres una tonta"_ — declaró con total normalidad el Zoroark, impactando y deteniendo el corazón de la Riolu en un instante, cambiando el rostro que antes estaba completamente sonrojado y emocionado, por uno completamente impactado… mezclado con un leve encabronamiento ante lo obvio.

—" _Pero…"_ — volvía a decir el Zoroark, mientras que ahora comenzaba a acariciar amistosamente la cabeza de la Riolu, a la vez que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa— "Eres **"mi"** tonta amiga" — reconoció Yoshiro, haciendo que Haruko se sorprendiera nuevamente, calmando su fastidio anterior, para dejarla completamente más calmada que antes…

Haruko simplemente se quedó en silencio luego de las palabras de Yoshiro, a lo que simplemente despega su mirada de la suya, comenzando a mirar hacia otra dirección con sus mejillas infladas y sonrojadas.

—" _Ahora…"_ — empezaba a decir con una sonrisa victoriosa el Zoroark, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la Riolu cuando este separa su mano de su cabeza— _"Enseñémosles a estos principiantes como se juega"_ — declaró competitivo Yoshiro, mientras que Haruko no pudo volver a evitar chocar la mirada con su amigo, sin poder despegarse de aquella y continua calidez que sentía en su aura, para después bufar levemente fastidiada y esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa de fáciles intenciones luego de aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

—Tsch…— bufó Ayame a la vez que ella, junto con Arashi, Sora y Narue habían dejado de lanzar bolas de nieve una vez vieron que ningún pokémon se "atrevía" a asomarse nuevamente— tenemos que acercarnos… luego les daremos el ataque final— dijo despacio y meticulosamente la maquiavélica mujer, con una sonrisa malvada, asustando de igual manera a sus compañeros.

—¡Será mejor que se rindan~!— gritó ahora con una voz tierna Ayame, cambiando completamente su actitud, incomodando al resto ante lo obvio… sin embargo, todos se exaltan cuando de la nada el cuerpo de Yoshiro rápidamente comienza a salir de aquel montículo en donde este y Haruko se escondían.

 **Cambiando la cara tierna de Ayame… por una sedienta de sangre.**

—¡Entiérrenlo! — gritó casi al instante la mujer luego de notar a Yoshiro al descubierto, por lo que rápidamente todos comienzan a formar unas grandes bolas de nieve, para después comenzar a lanzarlas a diestra y siniestra.

Nada pudo hacer el Zoroark una vez que todas aquellas bolas de nieve se dirigieron hacia él, el pobre pokémon quedó enterrado bajo varias capas de nieve a los pocos segundos, mientras que Sora y Narue saltaban victoriosos, a la vez que Arashi simplemente sonreía divertido por el juego…

Pero Ayame era la única que mantenía un rostro completamente serio…

—" _Él sabía que nosotros íbamos a disparar… ¿Por qué se quedó tan al descubierto?"_ — se preguntó la mujer, a la vez que analizaba la situación; sin embargo, una memoria recorre su mente de un momento a otro… una memoria que cambiaría por completo el resultado de aquella guerra...

Yoshiro era considerado el Rey de las ilusiones al fin y al cabo...

 **.**

 **.**

No pudo reaccionar a eso… ni siquiera pudo advertirles a sus compañeros; una vez que Ayame se dio cuenta, una enorme cantidad de Zoroark comenzaban a emerger del mismo montículo, comenzando a exaltar y asombrar a Sora y Narue, cambiando su alegre y saltarina actitud por una mucho más asustada y sorprendida.

—¡Son ilusiones! — gritó ahora preocupada Ayame, a la vez que nuevamente comenzaba a lanzar consecutivas bolas de nieve a las ilusiones de Yoshiro, fallando continuamente por lo mismo.

No podían hacer nada… todos lanzaban bolas de nieve sin rumbo fijo a lo que, de un momento a otro, Ayame se sorprende y asusta completamente luego de notar como Sora era enterrado junto con Narue bajo una enorme cantidad de nieve lanzada por Yoshiro el cual, con la cabeza de Haruko sobresaliendo de su cabellera, agarraban y lanzaban varias bolas de nieve a gran velocidad, gracias a la velocidad "finta" del Zoroark, mientras que Haruko lo ayudaba en las ilusiones, siendo este capaz de recrear muchas más "copias" de sí mismo gracias a la ayuda de la Riolu.

—" _Ay no…"_ — pensaba ahora asustada Ayame, a la vez que observaba como Arashi era sepultado de igual manera bajo una enorme cantidad de bolas de nieve al igual a como había sido con Sora y Narue.

La mujer era la única que se mantenía en pie… a lo que, una vez que solo ella faltaba, todas las copias de Yoshiro comenzaron a ponerse delante de ella… rodeándola en todas direcciones, con varias bolas de nieve en sus manos.

—" _Ga-na-mos"_ — se escuchó la voz triunfante por telepatía de Yoshiro y Haruko, a la vez que sonaba como si todas las copias, junto con los originales lo hubieran dicho a la vez.

Ayame simplemente bufó fastidiada e irritada luego de aquello, a la vez que la vergüenza ante la inminente y aplastante derrota comenzaba a enfurecerla debido a su orgullo.

—¡Esta guerra no termina mientras yo siga en pie! — declaró encabronada la mujer, a lo que lanza la última bola de nieve hacia una copia cualquiera de Yoshiro, esperando que la suerte la acompañara y así lograra al menos encestar aquel proyectil al original…

Pero su esperanza se vio derrumbada cuando la bola de nieve atraviesa a Yoshiro, siendo aquel una mera copia creada por el mismo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo fue demasiado rápido… Ayame no pensó en su actuar en aquel instante, ella simplemente disparó hacia cualquier objetivo; sin embargo, en el momento en el que la copia de Yoshiro desaparece luego de haber sido atravesada por aquella bola de nieve…

Solo la imagen de Hina estando sentada a pocos metros de la misma era lo único que se apreciaba.

Era demasiado tarde… aquella bola de nieve se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde Hina se encontraba cómodamente sentada la cual, al notar lo obvio, únicamente alcanza a taparse con sus brazos, sabiendo que sería inútil el intentar moverse para evitar ese proyectil…

Yoshiro y Haruko se percataron de aquello; la pequeña Riolu quería evitar aquel suceso, sin embargo, Yoshiro actuó mucho más rápido que ella, exaltándola cuando el Zoroark la saca de su cabellera, dejándola en el suelo de la manera más delicada pero a la vez rápida posible… y comenzar a correr hacia Hina.

Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta… eran obvias las intenciones de Yoshiro, pero Haruko y el resto no podían estar más sorprendidos (Y asustados en el caso de la Riolu) ante el enorme sacrificio que pensaba hacer aquel pokémon…

—"Nooooo….."— dijo en un gruñido Yoshiro a la vez que, aún en cámara lenta, saltaba para después recibir de lleno el impacto de aquella bola de nieve en su pecho, haciendo que Haruko se tapara la boca luego de ver aquel poderoso y melodramático impacto ya que Yoshiro, una vez que recibió aquella "poderosa" bala, comenzaba a caer de la manera más exagerada posible, como si aquella bola de nieve hubiese destruido todo su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Yoshiro no tardó mucho en caer al suelo, a la vez que su estruendo (igual de melodramático) resonaba en todos los alrededores…

—" _¡Yoshiro!"_ — comenzó a correr preocupada la Riolu, tardando pocos segundos en llegar, sentándose de rodillas al suelo al lado de su amigo el cual tenía su mano derecha arriba de su cabeza, como si de una situación moribunda se tratase…

—"Ha-Haruko… no te veo"— dijo en un débil gruñido el atormentado Zoroark, a la vez que en el Rostro de la Riolu únicamente se reflejaba pena y preocupación ante la "condición" en la que se encontraba su especial amigo.

—" _Aquí estoy… Yoshiro"_ — dijo la pequeña Riolu, a la vez que zarandeaba levemente a Yoshiro, para así intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

—"Dejo… el resto… en tus manos…"— declaró en lentos gruñidos el derrotado Zoroark, a la vez que posaba lenta y temblorosamente su mano izquierda en la mejilla de su amiga, la cual se sonroja levemente ante lo obvio, aún teniendo la pena reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos, mientras que Yoshiro dejaba caer su cabeza hacia un lado, sacando la lengua en forma de muerte de manera cómica, quedando completamente fuera de combate ante tal poderoso ataque recibido por parte de Ayame…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio rondaba en el lugar luego de aquella tan dramática escena, mientras que Ayame, al igual que Arashi, Sora y Narue (los cuales ya habían emergido de los montículos de nieve en los cuales fueron enterrados), solo observaban completamente ante la exagerada reacción por parte de Yoshiro, ya que es más que obvio el decir que este boquiabiertos y con un tic en sus ojos debido a la clara exageración por parte del Zoroark que solo había recibido una simple bola de nieve…

Pero eso no cambiaba nada… no para los ojos de Haruko, la cual se había creído al dedillo toda la actuación de Yoshiro, el cual por dentro no podía estar más muerto de la risa ante tal actuación realizada, mientras que por fuera aún fingía su supuesta muerte.

Ayame ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, sin embargo, se exalta completamente al igual que los otros integrantes de su equipo cuando de la nada las lágrimas de Haruko comenzaban a levantarse levemente…

No había que ser un genio para notar el terror que de un momento a otro comenzaba a formarse en los rostros de los integrantes aquel equipo liderado por Ayame, los cuales a pesar de no detectar el aura ni mucho menos, comenzaban a percibir a pesar de toco una oscura aura proviniendo de la pequeña Riolu que aún permanecía sentada al lado de su amigo.

—" _ **No quería usar esto…"**_ — dijo tenebrosamente por telepatía la Riolu, erizando la piel de todos a su alrededor, inclusive la de Hina, la cual simplemente había contemplado con ternura la escena anterior de Yoshiro con Haruko, pero asustándose de igual manera con la expresión que se veía ahora reflejado en el rostro de la pequeña pokémon.

—" _ **Pero ustedes se lo merecen"**_ — declaró nuevamente Haruko, girándose y levantándose completamente hacia aquellos seres que se atrevieron a lanzar una bola de nieve hacia su amigo y dejarlo en aquel "deplorable" estado.

—¡N-No se confíen! — gritó Ayame, a la vez que ella y los demás comenzaban nuevamente a formar varias bolas de nieve, en son de lo tenebrosa que comenzaba a volverse Haruko.

—" _ **Técnica especial…"**_ — empezaba a formular el nombre de su as bajo la manga, a la vez que comenzaba a encorvarse y acumular aura en sus pequeñas manos, empezando a enterrarlas en la nieve.

—¡D-Disparen! — ordenó asustada la mujer, a lo que todos comenzaron a arrojarle varias bolas de nieve a la pequeña Riolu, la cual simplemente se mantenía seria a pesar de la monumental cantidad de nieve que se dirigía hacia ella…

—" _ **¡Manitos rapiditas evolucionadas!"**_ — declaró en un fuerte grito por telepatía la Riolu, a lo que al instante y a una enorme velocidad, comienza a hacer girar sus brazos a la vez que los enterraba en la nieve y formaba las bolas con la misma, lanzándolas a una velocidad tal, que opacaron todas las bolas de nieve que les habían lanzado Ayame y los demás…

Dejando así… finalmente sepultados bajo la nieve a todo el equipo rival, definiendo así la victoria para el equipo de Haruko y Yoshiro.

—" _Hmph…"_ — dijo amurrada la pequeña Riolu, a la vez que se entrecruzaba de brazos orgullosa, mientras que obviamente desactivaba su mortal y mejorada técnica, haciendo desaparecer el aura que emergía de sus manitas.

Luego de finalizada aquella sangrienta batalla, Haruko simplemente volvió al lado de su amigo, comenzando a zarandearlo con intenciones de despertarlo; sin embargo, se fastidia cuando nota que su amigo fingía más de lo necesario, ya que el pokémon se negaba dejar de fingir su muerte, por lo que la Riolu decide tomar cartas en el asunto, y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas al mismo.

—"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Detente!" — gritó en un gruñido mezclado con lágrimas de risa el apenado Zoroark, mientras que su amiga no parecía mostrar piedad, continuando con sus cosquillas luego de ver que su amigo simplemente la había engatusado con lo que para ella fue una "excelente" actuación.

—" _¡Te lo tienes bien merecido pulgoso! ¡Me asustaste!"_ — dijo por telepatía la vengativa y maquiavélica Riolu, la cual no mostraba ni una gota de piedad en su ataque masivo de cosquillas.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! — se escucha de un momento a otro la vos de Hina, exaltando a Ayame y al resto (los cuales comenzaban a emerger de aquella monumental masa de nieve en la que fueron sepultados), al igual que al par de pokémon, los cuales continuaban en sus juegos, pero prestando atención de igual manera a la mujer.

—¡Creo que hay algo en la casa que cierta Riolu debe ver~!— gritó alegre la mujer, deteniendo (gracias a Arceus) las cosquillas de cierta Riolu, la cual levanta sus pequeñas orejitas luego de aquello, haciendo que la misma esbozara una enorme sonrisa ante lo obvio.

—" _¡Rápido Yoshiro! ¡Vamos!"_ — dijo alegre por telepatía la Riolu, levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa (arrastrando al pobre Zoroark hacia la misma, el cual con suerte quedó apenas consciente luego de tal sesión de tortura hecho por su querida amiga), mientras que Ayame y el resto de igual manera comenzaban a hacer lo mismo…

La Riolu… una vez que entró a la casa, no podía estar más anonadada ante lo que sus ojos observaban, si bien se había asombrado luego de ver como Ayame y los demás también estaban presentes en su cumpleaños, aquella reacción no se comparaba con la que ahora experimentaba…

Ya que ahora una mediana torta de chocolate con hartos detalles resaltaba en la mesa, junto con una velita encendida en el centro de la misma, a la vez que al lado de la chimenea varios regalos reposaban juntos…

 **.**

 **.**

No se lo esperaba en lo absoluto… al fin y al cabo era su primer cumpleaños, y no pudo exaltarse más cuando de la nada todos comienzan a cantarle a Haruko la canción de cumpleaños, haciendo que la misma se sonrojara… sin poder evitar que uno de sus enormes ojos rojos comenzara a lagrimear ante lo obvio, comenzando a restregárselo, a la vez que sonreía de igual manera.

Yoshiro era el único que no cantaba, a pesar de haber recibido una enorme sesión de cosquillas por parte de su amiga, este comenzaba a levantarse a pesar de todo, para después rápidamente caminar hacia la mesa, levantar el pastel, y empezar a traerlo hacia la pequeña Riolu, la cual estaba completamente estática, todo en son de la alegre canción que aún cantaban el resto de los invitados…

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que finalmente la canción terminó, mientras que Yoshiro se agachaba, para dejar la torta con su vela aún encendida a pocos centímetros de la Riolu…

—¡Tienes que pedir tres deseos Haruko! — dijo alegre y emocionado Sora a la vez que todos esperaban a que Haruko dijera algo ante tal emotivo escenario…

Haruko estaba completamente choqueada… pero a pesar de todo asiente, comenzando a formular sus tres deseos, tardándose unos cuantos segundos, y soplar con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña velita, a lo que los invitados comenzaban a aplaudir ante lo obvio, sonrojando otra vez a la pequeña Riolu, la cual estaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y felicidad ante toda aquella adulación que recibía…

Luego de aquello, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a probar el pastel de chocolate el cual de igual manera había sido hecho por el pulgoso Zoroark, a lo que Haruko lo vuelve a abrazar por lo mismo, para después finalmente comenzar a comerlo entre todos…

No hay que explicar el cómo fue la reacción de los invitados luego de probar aquel pastel… delicioso era una palabra pequeña ante lo que sus paladares percibían, incluso Arashi no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante el sabor, estando feliz y a la vez deprimido al darse completamente por vencido luego de probar el último "as" bajo la manga del Zoroark, ganando así por el mismo hombre el trono del mejor cocinero…

Una vez que las pansas nuevamente rebosaron ante el antes mencionado pastel, Hina nuevamente se levanta de la mesa, exaltando a todos.

—Supongo que ya saben a "quién" le toca abrir sus regalos ahora~— dijo emocionada la mujer, exaltando y emocionando a la Riolu de igual manera, la cual no se demoró en lo más mínimo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras… ya que prácticamente se había desvanecido del lugar en donde estaba sentada, para después aparecer en donde estaban sus regalos… esperando al resto de los invitados para que la acompañaran de igual manera.

La pequeña Riolu, sin saber de quién era cada regalo, simplemente tomó el primero que vio, a lo que casi al instante la voz de Arashi comienza a resonar.

—Ese es parte de nosotros dos, Haruko— dijo Arashi a la vez que rodeaba con su brazo a Ayame, la cual recibía el gesto de igual manera, acomodándose en el hombro de su esposo, pero sin desviar la mirada de la Riolu, la cual asiente con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Espero que te guste— dijo alegre Ayame.

Haruko, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, comenzó a abrir el regalo, para después de unos segundos encontrarse con una linda pulsera de piedras preciosas a lo que, gustosa de su regalo, al instante se lo coloca, encontrándolo bastante hermoso de igual manera.

—" _Está muy linda"_ — dijo Haruko por telepatía, a la vez que extendía su mano— _"Muchas gracias"_ — agradeció la Riolu, a lo que Ayame y Arashi asienten con una sonrisa.

Después de haber abierto aquel regalo, aún quedaban tres más por abrir por lo que, dejándolo al azar, Haruko comienza a abrirlos de izquierda a derecha.

—Ese es mío— dijo alegre Narue, a la vez que alzaba animosa su mano— espero te guste mucho— declaró la entusiasmada invitada, a la vez que Haruko simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa levemente nerviosa, a lo que abre el regalo, para después encontrarse con una croquera de unas doscientas hojas, junto con varias pinturas de igual manera.

—Un pajarito tarado me dijo que te hacían falta algunas cosas para dibujar— declaró alegre la mujer, mientras que Haruko estaba más que feliz con el regalo que recibía—bueno… creo que ahora se "llenaron" tus suministros supongo— declaró entre leves carcajadas la mujer, mientras que Haruko asentía alegre varias veces, agradeciéndole de igual manera, para después comenzar a abrir su penúltimo regalo.

—Y ese es parte de Sora y mío, Haruko— declaró ahora Hina, exaltando de igual manera a la Riolu, la cual emocionada abre su regalo, para después darse cuenta de una linda bufanda azul, la cual era bastante similar a la que Yoshiro traía puesta, aunque claro… diferenciándose por el color.

—" _¡Muchas gracias abuelita!"_ — dijo alegre la Riolu, a la vez que acariciaba la suave tela de aquella bufanda con su mejilla, mientras que Hina, la cual se había sentado en una silla al lado de la Riolu y la chimenea, simplemente acariciaba la cabeza de la pokémon, la cual recibía contenta el gesto.

—" _Y veamos… ¿De quién es este?"_ — preguntó por telepatía la Riolu, mientras levantaba curiosa el último regalo, a la vez que cierto Zoroark se ruborizaba "misteriosamente".

—" _E-Ese es parte de tu mamá y tu papá Haruko… junto también con Ryo y Harumi"_ — comentaba el apenado Zoroark por telepatía, sin embargo, todos se exaltan cuando Haruko se la una débil pero a la vez sonora palmada en la cabeza, haciéndolo sonrojarse más luego de notar la razón de aquello… ya que obviamente aún faltaba agregar al último pero no por menos importante integrante de aquel regalo.

—" _Y ta-también de parte mía…"_ — declaró finalmente el ahora tímido pokémon, a la vez que Haruko se giraba hacia el mismo, esbozando una pequeña y alegre sonrisa luego de escuchar aquello, a lo que vuelve a dirigirse hacia su regalo, para abrirlo lentamente y con delicadeza…

Y encontrarse con un Zorua de peluche…

 **.**

 **.**

El pobre Zoroark no podía estar más avergonzado en aquella situación… en el momento en el que la Riolu abrió su regalo, el pobre pokémon tapó al instante su rostro ruborizado, mientras que varias carcajadas eran escuchadas por parte de los invitados que observaban la escena.

—" _Es demasiado tierno~"_ — declaró alegre la Riolu, a la vez que abrazaba delicadamente al pequeño Zorua de peluche, mientras que la cara de Yoshiro casi parecía expulsar vapor ante lo apenado que se sentía…

Sin embargo… todos se quedaron completamente en silencio, cuando de aquel pequeño Zorua un pequeño gruñido empezaba a sonar.

—"¡No soy un pulgoso!" — era lo que decía tiernamente en un gruñido aquel peluche, el cual había sonado ya que Haruko había apretado sin querer una de sus patitas cuando lo abrazó.

—" _¡Y hasta habla como el pulgoso!"_ — dijo asombrada por telepatía la Riolu, mientras que el resto no podía evitar reír al notar como Yoshiro intentaba tapar su cara con ambas manos, a la vez que su vergüenza aumentaba a pasos agigantados...

—¿Y sabes? — dijo Hina con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta, sospechando cuales serían las siguientes palabras de la mujer— Harumi me dijo que emite otros gruñidos si aprietas otras partes…— declaró finalmente la mujer, a lo que Yoshiro casi se cae de rodillas luego de aquello, con su orgullo hasta los suelos ya sin saber cómo poder sentir aún más vergüenza…

—" _A ver…"_ — dijo curiosa la Riolu, a la vez que comenzaba a apretar todas las partes de aquel peluche.

—"¡Deja de tirar mi colita!" — resonó cuando la Riolu tiró la esponjosa cola del peluche (¡Boom! otra flecha al orgullo de Yoshiro).

—"¡Me hace cosquillas!" — se escuchó un gruñido alegre, cuando Haruko apretó las patitas traseras del pokémon, siendo aquel sonido el mismo independiente si la patita era la derecha o la izquierda. (¡Boom!, vamos sumando otras tres flechas para el pobre pokémon).

—"¡Ay!" — ahora un quejumbroso gruñido se escuchó… cuando Haruko apretó la cabeza del Zorua (¡Boom!, parece que alguien se consiguió una ballesta... ¡Otras mil flechas para el Zoroark).

—" _¡Que divertido!"_ — dijo alegre la Riolu, completamente encantada con su último regalo… sin embargo, la voz de Hina nuevamente se hace presente…

—Harumi me dijo que había un mensaje especial si apretabas el pechito del muñeco— dijo Hina, alarmando completamente al moribundo Yoshiro, el cual parecía un volcán ardiendo luego de que Hina revelara tal peligrosa información…

—" _A ver…"_ — dijo curiosa la Riolu, pero esta junto con el resto se exalta cuando Yoshiro se marcha rápidamente hacia su habitación, ya sin poder soportar la vergüenza vivida (ni la que estaría por vivir), a lo que Haruko simplemente levanta una ceja, pero volviendo a fijar su mirada en el pequeño Zorua, a la vez que la curiosidad la carcomía de igual manera… deseando saber cuál era aquel último y "misterioso" gruñido, comenzando a apretar suavemente el pecho del peluche, comenzando a resonar un gruñido como respuesta…

Únicamente para dejar todo el lugar en silencio…

Obviamente Haruko era la única que sabía el significado de aquel gruñido (Junto con Hina, ya que Harumi le había explicado con anterioridad), a lo que Haruko simplemente se ruboriza levemente, mientras que sus labios temblaban ante lo que sus pequeñas orejitas acababan de escuchar…

Haruko no dijo nada… simplemente dejó el peluche en el suelo, para después levantarse y comenzar a correr hacia la habitación de Yoshiro, entrando en ella abruptamente…

—¡¿Qué era lo que decía?! — preguntó preocupada Ayame, mientras que Haruko acababa recién de entrar a la habitación del Zoroark…

Hina iba a responder aquella pregunta; sin embargo, la estrepitosa voz por telepatía de la Riolu se hizo presente… escuchándose en todos los rincones de la casa:

—" _¡Yo también te quiero Yoshiro!"_ — fue el gritó que se escuchó por parte de la Riolu, únicamente para ser continuado por un desconsolado llanto… mezclado con varios gruñidos que ni siquiera un pokémon podría identificar o encontrar un significado a los mismos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _T-Te q-quiero mucho"_ — era el gruñido que salía del peluche de Zorua cuando a este le apretaban su pecho, siendo aquel sonido claramente proveniente de Yoshiro, (el cual tuvo que hacer varias repeticiones debido a la misma vergüenza que sentía cada vez que lo grababan decir aquello… siendo aquel gruñido el más "aceptable" entre todas los audios que tuvimos que grabar para dicha frase).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron… mientras que nosotros, ya habiendo salido de Nerito, comenzamos a adentrarnos en otro sendero por el bosque… caminando durante varias horas, siendo Renzo nuestro guía.

—Sí que está lejos…— dije al aire, mientras que Takeru y yo tirábamos de la carreta, a lo que Harumi comienza a hablar.

—No me extraña que Teijo hubiera alejado tanto a esas personas enfermas… al fin y al cabo no creo que tengan un simple resfriado, y las enfermedades son muy difíciles de contener, era la opción más fácil para él, supongo…— dijo mi esposa, comenzando a entristecerse y enojarse a la vez, recordando el actuar egoísta de Ryuji.

Luego de aquello simplemente asiento, mientras que todos nosotros continuábamos caminando por el antes mencionado sendero…

Los minutos pasaban, a la vez que el tenue bullicio del bosque era el único sonido que nos acompañaba luego de aquella conversación que tuve con Harumi; sin embargo, me exalto cuando siento la voz de Hanako hablándole a Takeru…

—"¿Takeru?" — preguntó en un gruñido la Lopunny, a lo que Takeru se gira hacia ella, sin parar su andar, tirando de la carreta de igual manera.

—Dime…— dijo con un tono normal mi amigo, a la vez que yo simplemente me mantenía en silencio, pero extrañamente curioso luego de notar el sentimiento de duda por parte de Hanako.

—"Esto… hay algo que me ha dado curiosidad luego de que nos encontráramos por primera vez con ese hombre" — declaró tímidamente la Lopunny, refiriéndose a Teijo.

—No comprendo— dijo extrañado Takeru, a la vez que levantaba una ceja en son de lo mismo, mientras que yo adoptaba una postura parecida…

—"Él… dijo que ese pueblo se llamaba "Nerito" ¿No?" — declaró la pokémon, mientras que Takeru y yo escuchábamos atentos—"Y también dijo que él era el "alcalde"" — volvió a decir, mientras que Takeru comenzaba a pensar las siguientes palabras que diría su pareja, a la vez que yo bajaba levemente mi mirada ante lo mismo.

—"Entonces… ¿Cómo se llama nuestro pueblo? y… ¿Tenemos un alcalde? — preguntó finalmente curiosa la Lopunny… a la vez que Takeru simplemente comenzaba a fruncir el ceño triste, extrañando de sobremanera a su pareja por tan repentina reacción.

—"¿Qu-Qué ocurre?" — preguntó preocupada Hanako, a la vez que se acercaba a Takeru, el cual estaba bastante decaído luego de que ella dijera aquella pregunta…

—Es… complicado, Hanako— reconoció con una triste voz Takeru, a lo que… sin previo aviso, la voz de Harumi se hace presente.

—¿Qué es lo complicado? ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó mi esposa, exaltando a Hanako, la cual al igual que Takeru posa su mirada sobre la misma, sin saber si preguntarle aquello por telepatía con el aura de mi amigo, por temor a que esta reaccionara de igual manera que su pareja.

—Hanako le preguntó a Takeru cuál era el nombre de nuestro pueblo, Harumi…— alcé la voz finalmente, exaltándolos… a lo que Harumi comienza a adoptar una postura un tanto preocupada de igual manera…

—Ya veo… supongo que nunca fue necesario el decirle eso a Hanako, lo siento… te lo debí haber dicho antes en otra ocasión— declaró un poco triste Harumi hacia Hanako, la cual no podía estar más confundida en aquella situación… iba a preguntar nuevamente, sin embargo, mi voz se hace presente.

—El pueblo en el que vivimos… tiene un nombre que siempre me he negado a mencionar, por el mero hecho del dolor que me produce el hacerlo, al fin y al cabo ese fue el propósito del alcalde cuando lo nombró así— reconocí, causando aún más curiosidad por parte de la Lopunny, a la vez que Harumi se acercaba a mí, apoyando su mano en mi cuello comenzando a acariciarme para darme apoyo ante las palabras que iba a decir.

—El pueblo tiene el nombre de mi madre… Hotaru— declaré finalmente, con la mirada triste puesta en el sendero, sorprendiendo de igual manera a la Lopunny, la cual era consciente del nombre de mi madre.

—Y… respecto al alcalde— empezaba a hablar, mientras que ahora en vez de una cara entristecida, el enojo comenzaba a verse reflejado en mis ojos.

— **Su nombre es Taichi…** — declaré finalmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Las horas pasaron… la oscura noche volvía a hacerse presente en aquel calmado pueblo… la fiesta había terminado, y luego de todas las risas y alegrías vividas en aquel cumpleaños, los invitados de igual manera se retiraron, quedando solo Hina junto con Yoshiro y Haruko en la casa, los cuales comenzaban a acostarse a dormir de igual manera…

Solo cuando el silencio estuvo en su máximo esplendor… solo cuando la última luz se apagó…

 **Aquel cuerpo se hizo presente…**

— _No es nada personal… Ryo_ — empezaba a decir en un tenue susurro una voz entre las sombras, comenzando a caminar hacia mi hogar— _Pero detesto el que tengas una mejor vida que la mía_ — reconoció finalmente Taichi el cual, completamente solo, tenía puesta una especie de armadura negra antigua, la cual era idéntica a la que los hombres de Ryuji utilizaron la primera vez que irrumpieron en mi hogar.

—Solo tengo que destruir lo que amas… así como tú lo hiciste conmigo—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos… termina el quinto capítulo de "Yo elijo proteger", espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben que pueden dejar un comentario si quieren, me serviría un montón parar seguir mejorando ^^**

Lord fire 123 **gracias por tu preocupación, ya ahora estoy mejor de salud jeje, aunque igual me quedé pensando un poco en lo que dijiste, pero creo que incluso sobreviviría en Venezuela (a lo que enfermedad se refiere), digamos que no estoy muy acostumbrado a tomar muchos remedios… yo soy mas de los que se enferman por tres días cada cinco meses, y luego vuelven a estar bien como si nada… estoy consciente de lo que pasa en tú país (digo… ¿Quién no? U-u) solo espero puedas salir adelante en tus cosas, y obvio que también cuentas con todo mi Ki que mando desde mi cuarto \o/ :3.**

 **Obvio Yoshiro no es muy maduro que Haruko (Aunque diga que tiene tres años jajaja) pero ya de a poco ocurrirán cosas que harán florecer su madures más de lo que te imaginas ~o-o~**

 **Por supuesto que Hanako no es tan delicada como la pinto jajajjaja, al fin y al cabo es la única que le pone un alto a Takeru… Renzo no tenía oportunidad xD**

 **Y eso sería todo… nuevamente habrá que esperar su tiempo para cuando tenga listo el siguiente cap y actualice… esperen con paciencia y ya verán ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	6. La elección

El silencio luego de dicho aquel nombre era más que evidente… Hanako evitó hacer nuevas preguntas después de aquello; no tanto por el nombre del alcalde de nuestro pueblo, sino más bien por mi obvio decaimiento luego de decir que el nombre de nuestro hogar era el de mi madre.

—"Lo siento…"— decretó luego de unos segundos, completamente decaída y entristecida Hanako, a la vez que yo simplemente volvía a posar la mirada en ella, notando su claro arrepentimiento en su aura.

—No te preocupes Hanako… tenías derecho a saber— dije, mientras que Hanako alzaba levemente su mirada hacia mi, solamente para ver como esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— no te sientas así por cosas como esas, si tienes cualquier duda solo hazla, no tengas miedo— reconocí amablemente.

—"B-Bueno…"— empezaba a decir Hanako, queriendo de igual manera dentro de sí el preguntar ciertos detalles que aún la confundían.

—Dime— dije ya normalmente, sabiendo que Hanako aún tenía algunas dudas.

—"¿Po-Por qué ese tal Taichi le puso el nombre de tu mamá al pueblo?" — preguntó finalmente Hanako, mientras que yo escuchaba atento de igual manera; sin embargo, comienzo a fijarme levemente hacia Renzo, el cual nos continuaba dando la espalda completamente, poniéndome un poco reticente al hecho de hablar de aquellos temas privados al lado de esa persona.

Pero me deja completamente estupefacto cuando este se gira levemente hacia nosotros.

— _Estamos a pocos kilómetros de llegar al sector de cuarentena_ — susurró el hombre, con una mirada y expresión tal, que era más que obvio lo "desconectado" que estaba con todo su entorno, dejándome aún más preocupado e intrigado ante lo que le habían hecho pasar luego de lo ocurrido en la oficina de Teijo; sin embargo, luego de notar lo obvio en la actitud de Renzo, vuelvo a dirigirme hacia la Lopunny, con intención de responder a su pregunta.

—Pues verás…— empezaba a llevarme una mano a la cabeza, comenzando a recordar, mientras que con la otra aún tiraba de la carreta— Taichi…— me costaba decir aquellas palabras a pesar de todo, debido a los mismos sentimientos que estas provocaban en mi mente.

—Estaba enamorado de mi madre— respondí finalmente, exaltando y sorprendiendo de igual manera a la pokémon, la cual no podía estar más atenta ante tales palabras— Antes de que mis padres se conocieran, mi papá y Taichi eran muy buenos amigos, crecieron juntos y tal…— comenzaba a relatar aquella historia, sabiéndola únicamente gracias a que Hina me la contó cuando tuve la edad para saber aquellas cosas.

—Pero bueno… digamos que cuando conocieron a mi mamá las cosas no fueron muy simples de ahí en adelante— comenté, a la vez que la Lopunny comenzaba a comprender un poco el cómo resultaron las cosas— primero los tres comenzaron como amigos… pero Hina me dijo que Taichi siempre intentaba estar más cerca de mi mamá, estaba más que claro lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ella, incluso se pensaba que sería lo más lógico una relación entre ellos en el futuro, ya que mi mamá de igual manera parecía corresponderle… era amable con él; siempre andaban juntos; el afecto entre ellos era más que notable— decía, mientras que ahora incluso Harumi me prestaba atención a aquello, queriendo volver a escuchar la historia a pesar de que yo se la hubiera dicho en otra ocasión.

—"¿Y tú papá?" — preguntó Hanako, provocando que yo lanzara varias carcajadas ante aquello.

—Hina me dijo que él era el hombre más soñoliento y aburrido del mundo— dije, sin poder evitar reír levemente—casi siempre que se juntaba con Taichi y mi mamá, se la pasaba dormido o acostado mirando el cielo, eran sus amigos y tal, pero mi papá nunca mostró interés en lo más mínimo por mi mamá para ese entonces— reconocí, intrigando aún más a la pokémon.

—"Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" — preguntó nuevamente la curiosa pokémon, haciendo que mi antes leve sonrisa se opacara ante aquello…

—Taichi y mi madre nunca fueron una pareja como tal…— empezaba a decir, con un tono mucho más serio— pero para él era como si de verdad lo hubiesen sido y…— empezaba a costarme nuevamente el hablar.

—Un día Taichi se declaró— reconocí, dejando unos segundos de silencio luego de aquello.

—Y mi mamá le dijo que no— volví a decir, impactando levemente otra vez a Hanako.

—No lo creía, Taichi siempre dio por hecho el que mi mamá lo aceptaría… pero nunca fue así, lo quería y tal, pero nunca vio en el más que un buen amigo; mi mamá intentó explicarle y ayudarlo de igual manera, ya que a pesar de todo quería bastante a Taichi— seguía relatando, recordando sucesos que hacía tiempo no hacía.

—Taichi no reaccionó bien luego de aquello… no soportó el que mi mamá no correspondiera sus sentimientos; empezó cada vez más a enfurecerse con ella, al punto de transformarse en una persona completamente distinta a la que mi mamá y papá conocían— relataba, mientras que incluso yo comenzaba a fastidiarme luego de relatar aquello.

—Taichi comenzó a intentar convencer por la fuerza a mi madre… la arrinconaba, imponiéndose sobre la misma, convencido de que mi madre estaba mal, y que ella en realidad lo amaba— explicaba, a la vez que simplemente miraba hacia el cielo luego de decir aquellas palabras.

—Al final… la furia y el dolor convirtieron a Taichi en alguien muy violento, a tal punto que con solo sujetarla de sus brazos, ya le causaba dolor a mi mamá— decía a lo que, de un momento a otro comienzo a apretar mis puños, en son de la ira que comenzaba a abordarme luego de pensar en las siguientes palabras que diría.

—Taichi la golpeó…— reconocí finalmente, preocupando a Hanako, mientras que Takeru y Harumi simplemente tenían una vista levemente cabizbaja.

—Ni siquiera fue una cachetada, fue un golpe directo en su rostro…— dije, mientras que en mi vista únicamente se reflejaba impotencia.

—Y bueno… fue ahí cuando mi papá apareció, Hina me dijo que él los estaba buscando, y solo los encontró gracias al gritó que mandó mi mamá luego de que Taichi la golpeara, y cuando mi papá apareció…— decía, causando nuevamente curiosidad por parte de la Lopunny.

—Digamos que… no se quedó quieto luego de aquello— declaré, sin querer entrar en más detalles acerca de la pelea que Taichi y mi papá tuvieron, ya que este último no dudó en darle un golpe aún más fuerte que el que Taichi le había dado a mi mamá en su rostro luego de notar lo obvio.

—"Y… ¿Puso a Taichi en su lugar?" — preguntó nuevamente la Lopunny, interesada en saber el cómo mi papá le había ganado a Taichi.

—Nah… Taichi era más fuerte que él, al final mi papá fue el que terminó en el suelo— declaré, soltando sin querer unas simples y leves carcajadas, ante tan inesperado resultado— aunque igual Taichi se llevó sus buenos moretones, pero al final le ganó… y viendo como mi mamá se preocupó por mi papá luego de que este lo dejara casi inconsciente, simplemente se fue… lo más probable por estar cansado luego de la pelea, y rindiéndose en "hacer entender" a mi mamá de sus sentimientos— expliqué— luego de eso mi mamá y mi papá comenzaron a acercarse más y bueno… eme aquí— declaré finalmente con una sonrisa, mientras que Hanako simplemente estaba intrigada con la historia— pero sinceramente no sé más detalles sobre lo que sucedió luego o durante aquello, esto lo sé únicamente gracias a que mi mamá se lo dijo a Hina y ella a mí cuando crecí— terminé finalmente de hablar, mientras que el silencio nuevamente volvió a circular.

—"Y… ¿Que es de Taichi?" — preguntó nuevamente la pokémon, a lo que yo adopto una postura nuevamente un tanto más seria.

—Nunca más volvió a tener contacto con mis padres luego de aquello, y luego de que ellos fallecieran… intentó hacerme la vida más difícil con el simple hecho de renombrar el pueblo con el nombre de mi mamá, digamos que el ser hijo de la mujer que "le rompió el corazón" no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y si no fuera por Hina… lo más probable es que hubiera sido "cuidado" por el mismo— explicaba detalladamente, suponiendo las cosas que hubiesen ocurrido de no estar Hina en mi vida.

—Actualmente sigue siendo el alcalde; digamos que es el único que se ofrece al cargo ya que casi todos los adultos trabajan en la ciudad… raras veces lo veo, pero las veces en las que nos topamos nunca chocamos las miradas; creo que también tiene un hijo… pero eso es todo lo que sé— reconocí finalmente, explicando todo lo que sabía a la Lopunny, la cual había resuelto todas sus dudas.

—"Ya veo…"— dijo calmadamente la pokémon, a la vez que todos nosotros continuábamos avanzando de igual manera.

El sendero era mucho más angosto al que habíamos tomado nosotros para llegar a Nerito… se notaba que no era muy transitado que digamos, y por cada paso que dábamos parecía que nos estuviéramos adentrando más a un bosque que a un pueblo como tal.

Pasaron los minutos… Renzo cada tantos nos iba diciendo cuanto quedaba aproximadamente de camino para llegar, sin embargo, en un momento en el que su pálido e inexpresivo rostro se vuelve a girar hacia el camino luego de informarnos cuanto faltaba, me extraño y me exalto levemente cuando me fijo en su caminar…

Y notar que cojeaba…

No me extrañaba… ya de por sí no sabía lo que Teijo le había hecho, pero estaba más que claro que su cuerpo no había salido ileso luego de que Hanako lo pateara en "aquella" ocasión.

—Oye… ¿Estás bien? — le pregunté de la manera más desinteresada posible a Renzo, ya que aún le seguía teniendo rencor luego de lo que le dijo a Harumi… pero de igual manera no era una persona tan cruel y desinteresada como para no sentir aunque sea un poco de lástima hacia aquel joven.

Sin embargo… cuando este gira su rostro luego de sentir que lo llamaba, su mirada fría y opaca únicamente se posó en mí durante unos cuantos segundos, para después volver a ponerlos en el camino, dejándome aún más extrañado ante lo obvio.

—¡Ey! — dije en voz alta, a la vez que dejaba la carreta a un lado para después acercarme hacia él— te hice una pregunta— declaré en el momento en el que comienzo a tirar de su brazo...

 **Solo para recibir de sorpresa un golpe de lleno en mi rostro por parte de Renzo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo vi venir… los guantes que traía estaban hechos del mismo material que el de sus armaduras; no pude evitar el sentirme completamente débil luego de que su puño chocó contra mi mejilla, haciendo que incluso perdiera el equilibrio ante lo mismo, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, exaltando por completo a mi familia.

—¡Ryo! — gritó preocupada Harumi, mientras que las tensiones empezaban a aparecer en el lugar, a la vez que yo simplemente me restregaba…

La sangre que empezaba a salir de mi boca.

Fue en aquel momento… esa pequeña gota de sangre que comenzaba a recorrer por mi mentón hicieron que me diera cuenta de lo evidente luego de que pasaran los segundos y el dolor aún siguiera permaneciendo.

Mi aura no estaba regenerando la herida.

—Calma… estoy bien— dije, levantándome y recomponiéndome mientras que me sobaba la mejilla de igual manera— supongo que no debí acercarme mucho, lo lamento— dije con normalidad hacia Renzo el cual, con la misma actitud fría e insensible, vuelve a comenzar a caminar sin decir una sola palabra.

Takeru no sabía cómo actuar… ya de por sí quería golpear nuevamente a Renzo por lo que había hecho, pero él de igual manera estaba preocupado ante lo obvio de mi herida, mientras que Harumi y Hanako comenzaban a sospecharlo, preocupándose ante aquello.

—Ryo… ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Harumi, a la vez que sacaba unos paños de la carreta, colocando nieve en ellos para después ponérmelo en mi mejilla, mientras que yo comenzaba a tirar de la carreta.

—No lo sé… —dije pensativo, a la vez que colocaba mi mano sobre la de Harumi, la cual de igual manera aún sostenía el paño con nieve sobre mi mejilla.

—[Takeru…]— declaré preocupado por telepatía, mientras que mi amigo simplemente me observaba intrigado, a la vez que se fijaba detenidamente en mi aura.

—[No entiendo… se que bloqueó por unos segundos tu aura cuando te golpeó, pero no hay nada extraño ahora] — declaró Takeru, mientras que yo no podía estar más extrañado e incluso asustado ante la situación—[No veo nada raro en tu aura… deberías ser capaz de curarte] — declaró finalmente, mientras que mi rostro reflejaba lo contrario a aquellas palabras.

—[Espera… quiero intentar hacer algo] — declaré luego de unos segundos de silencio, extrañando de igual manera a mi amigo.

—Hanako… ¿Puedes venir por favor? — pregunté de la nada, exaltando a la Lopunny, la cual asiente para después comenzar a acercarse hacia mí.

Y extrañarla completamente cuando coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza…

—Hmm…— bufé pensativo, mientras comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos, en son de empezar en concentrarme en el aura de la pokémon, solo para asombrarme levemente luego de notar aquello…

—Hanako… tienes que decirme cosas como esas— declaré de la nada, deteniéndome y dejando de tirar de la carreta por lo mismo, a lo que Takeru y Harumi se extrañan ante lo obvio, mientras que la Lopunny simplemente me miraba cabizbaja, ya sabiendo a que me refería— ya suponía que te habías hecho daño luego de ocupar esa técnica, pero no creí que fuera tanto; al parecer te contuviste bastante a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo hacías— declaré con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espera… ¿Te refieres a…?— empezaba a preguntar Takeru, a lo que yo simplemente asiento.

—La habilidad "Patada salto alta" daña al usuario o en este caso a la usuaria cuando falla el objetivo, sin embargo, supongo que de igual manera dañó la pierna de Hanako con el simple hecho de no haber atacado con todas sus fuerzas… contuvo las energías que liberaba el ataque y eso causo que los músculos de Hanako se desgarraran— declaré, para después posar mi mirada ahora seria en la Lopunny, a la vez que Takeru hacía lo mismo, debido a lo obvio que aquello significaba…

Ni siquiera cojeaba… Hanako llegó incluso a ocultar el dolor de su pierna a ese nivel.

—Vamos a ver si puedo hacerlo…— declaré de un momento a otro, a la vez que hacía circular mi aura dentro del cuerpo de la pokémon, detectando fácilmente los músculos desgarrados de su pierna…

Regenerándolos con normalidad.

No lo comprendía, y Takeru no se quedaba atrás… sin lugar a dudas mi aura había hecho efecto en la pierna de Hanako, la cual había lanzado incluso un suspiro de alivio luego de que el dolor en su pierna desapareciera, dejando así de aparentar un doloroso desgarro que había estado guardándose dentro de sí desde la noche pasada.

—[Esto… es muy extraño] — declaré por telepatía nuevamente hacia Takeru, el cual casi al instante comenzó a caminar hacia mí, posando de un momento a otro su mano en mi torso, comenzando a concentrarse.

Pasaron así los segundos, hasta que finalmente Takeru vuelve a abrir sus ojos, sorprendiéndome cuando comienzo a sentir como mi mejilla comenzaba nuevamente a sanar.

—[Así que… eso era lo que ocurría] — declaró mi amigo mediante nuestra conexión, dejándome aún más extrañado; sin embargo, la voz de Renzo nuevamente se hace presente.

—No se separen, aún falta para llegar— reconoció no en un grito pero a un tono mucho más alto aquel hombre, el cual se encontraba a varios metros de nosotros, debido a que este no se había percatado de que nos habíamos detenido.

Luego de aquello todos comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, sin embargo, Takeru y yo no fuimos los únicos en percatarnos de la pronta recuperación de mi mejilla; Hanako y Harumi de igual manera notaron aquello, dejando un pensativo silencio luego de que nuevamente comenzáramos a marchar al mismo paso que Renzo.

— _"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Takeru?"_ — pregunté mediante telepatía, siendo Renzo el único que no podía escucharnos, ya que lo hacía mediante las conexiones que tenía con Harumi y Hanako ya que estas tenían repartidas unas porciones de mi aura a cómo era la costumbre.

— _"No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo… es como si tu aura estuviese "separada" de tu cuerpo"_ — reconoció Takeru, sin poder solucionar ninguna de nuestras dudas a lo que, notando aquello, intenta encontrar otras palabras— _"Tu esencia y tu aura estaban completamente separadas"_ — declaró finalmente mi amigo, asustándome levemente ante aquello— _"Pero… no mutaron o cambiaron de forma, no crearon una anomalía en tu cuerpo a como fue con Hiyori, simplemente estaban así, una separada de la otra, manteniendo el equilibrio pero sin comunicarse una con la otra_ _a pesar de todo_ "— reconoció, mientras que nosotros hacíamos un intento por entender— _"Esa era la razón del por qué no podías curarte con tu aura, era como si la misma estuviera pero a la vez no en tu cuerpo; sin embargo, a pesar de eso aun así podías usarla en otros, a como fue con Hanako"_ — reconoció finalmente Takeru, a la vez que incluso para él le era extraña la situación.

— _"¿Cómo habrá sucedido esto…?"_ — pregunté por telepatía, a la vez que pensaba; sin embargo, la palmada que siento por parte de Harumi en mi cabeza me exalta.

— _"Lo más probable es que sea por todas esas estupideces que hacen ustedes dos con el aura"_ — declaró por telepatía Harumi, la cual podía comunicarse de aquella manera debido a que tomaba mi mano, siendo necesario simplemente que pensara sus palabras para que así nosotros la escucháramos— _"Todo el tiempo están "queriendo ser más fuertes", bueno… ¡Pues esto es lo que pasa! Deben dejar de sobre exigirse tanto"_ — reconoció levemente fastidiada mi esposa…

Mientras que Takeru y yo la observábamos con los ojos completamente abiertos.

 **.**

 **.**

Era demasiado obvio de ver luego de que Harumi lo mencionara… si bien su comentario iba referido a que Takeru y yo nos esforzábamos demasiado al entrar al estado aural y que debido al cansancio mi aura se había "separado" de mi esencia, Takeru y yo a partir de eso logramos deducir cual fue la más probable razón del porqué mi aura se encontraba así…

La noche en la que Takeru y yo intentamos concentrar en conjunto aquella aura que elevó la temperatura del lugar… sabíamos que podíamos hacerlo, si bien fue un burdo intento de lo que en realidad queríamos lograr, fue lo suficientemente útil como para saber cuál era una de las consecuencias que habría si Takeru y yo hacíamos lo que teníamos planeado hacer…

El aura que concentrábamos era tal… que mi esencia se veía obligada a "separarse" de la misma para así mantener el control; esto lo hacía inconscientemente, y solo era por aquella razón que nosotros logramos llegar hasta el punto en el que nos encontrábamos cuando Harumi nos detuvo aquella noche…

—[Ahora sabemos cuál es uno de los "inconvenientes"] — reconoció Takeru mediante nuestra conexión, ya que tanto él como yo sabíamos que era mejor el no inmiscuir a Harumi y Hanako acerca de "aquello"…

—[Ni siquiera empezamos a hacer un diez por ciento de **eso** anoche… no sabemos qué otras cosas nos podrían ocurrir, hay que ser precavidos si es que queremos volver a hacer eso en un futuro] — declaré por telepatía por última vez.

—Tienes razón Harumi…— dije ahora en voz alta, mientras que Harumi simplemente bufaba ante lo obvio, pero agradándole de igual manera el que le diera la razón— Takeru se sobre esfuerza demasiado, lo intento detener pero… digamos que no lo consigo— declaré inocentemente, mientras que Takeru simplemente me lanzaba una mirada encabronada, ante lo irónico de mi comentario.

Luego de aquello nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente… eran más o menos las doce de la noche cuando todo ocurrió, y pasaron unas dos horas más hasta que finalmente comenzamos a vislumbrar una leve iluminación proviniendo en las lejanías.

— _Eso a lo lejos es el sector de cuarentena_ — reconoció Renzo nuevamente en una insípida voz, mientras que el resto de nosotros simplemente observaba la iluminación antes mencionada, resaltando en los nublados y oscuros cielos de aquella noche— _primero tenemos que pasar por un puesto de control… y a partir de ahí faltaran unas tres horas para llegar_ — reconoció nuevamente con el mismo tono, exaltándonos levemente ante el tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar.

Luego de aquello el silencio continuó haciendo presencia en el lugar, pasando más o menos una media hora antes de que finalmente comenzáramos a vislumbrar el puesto de control que Renzo había mencionado.

Lo primero que vimos fueron a varios hombres armados rodeando el sector, mientras que en sus rostros las mascarillas resaltaban, a la vez que vigilaban el lugar al igual a como lo hacían los que estaban en Nerito.

Varios de aquellos hombres antes mencionados comenzaron a acercarse hacia nosotros luego de notar nuestra presencia, a lo que Renzo comenzó a dirigirse hacia los mismos, para después hablar:

—Vienen por parte del alcalde Teijo, una vez que entren no los dejen salir hasta que la última persona en este pueblo se cure— dijo a un tono normal y a la vez monótono Renzo, mientras que el hombre al cual se dirigía simplemente alzó una ceja ante aquellas palabras, para después extrañarnos cuando este comienza a soltar unas leves carcajadas.

—Por tu cara veo que te dieron un buen escarmiento **en la sala** — reconoció el hombre, mientras que Renzo no mostraba ninguna expresión ante aquella indirecta— está bien, si son ordenes de nuestro alcalde entonces que pasen— decretó nuevamente, a la vez que hacía señales a los otros hombres armados para que así nos dieran paso a mí y a mi familia.

Luego de aquello nuevamente volvimos a comenzar a caminar, mientras que nosotros solamente guardábamos silencio luego de las palabras dichas por aquel guardia.

—A partir de aquí faltan tres horas para llegar a la zona de cuarentena— reconoció el hombre, a la vez que nuevamente empezaba a caminar.

—Espera…— declaré casi al instante luego de escuchadas esas palabras, a lo que extrañamente Renzo las escucha, para después girarse levemente hacia mí— necesitamos descansar…— reconocí finalmente, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que comenzaba a detectar el cansancio por parte de mi esposa y Hanako, las cuales de igual manera aparentaban el no estarlo, pero luego de estar caminando durante todo un día, la fatiga era más que obvia.

Renzo simplemente nos siguió observando luego de aquello, para después volver a girarse pasados unos segundos.

— _Pues descansen… partiremos al amanecer_ — reconoció en una fría voz, a lo que casi al instante Harumi y Hanako lanzan un leve suspiro ante el alivio de escuchar aquellas palabras.

Renzo simplemente se apartó unos cuantos metros de nosotros para después sentarse y apoyarse al lado de un árbol aledaño, mientras que nosotros sacábamos las mantas que habíamos traído de nuestro hogar, para nuevamente crear una pequeña tienda con las mismas. Los minutos pasaron, a lo que luego de encender una pequeña fogata, Harumi comenzaba a sacarse sus zapatillas, mandando a su vez varios quejidos ante las ampollas que comenzaron a aparecer luego de tantas horas de caminata.

—Espera... —dije un poco preocupado, a la vez que me levantaba del lugar en donde estaba sentado debido a que hacía poco había acabado de encender la fogata, para después sentarme al frente de Harumi y levantar delicadamente uno de sus pies, comenzando así a darle un lento masaje en los mismos, a la vez que Harumi no podía evitar lanzar varios suspiros aliviados ante el trato, ya que incluso utilizaba un poco de mi aura para curar las heridas de sus pies.

Hanako simplemente observaba la escena, alegrándose ante mi gesto, pero colocándose levemente celosa luego de comenzar a querer recibir los mismos tratos por parte de cierto lucario, a lo que esta comienza a buscarlo con la mirada…

Solamente para encontrarlo aún sentado en la fogata, con su mirada seria puesta sobre Renzo.

Hanako notó aquello, a lo que simplemente se levanta de donde estaba sentada, para después caminar hacia donde estaba mi amigo, y sentarle nuevamente ahora al lado del mismo.

—"¿Quieres hablar?" — preguntó en un gruñido Hanako, a la vez que chocaba levemente su hombro con el de Takeru.

—No te preocupes…— dijo amablemente Takeru, a la vez que alzaba su mano para después posarla en el muslo de la Lopunny, comenzando a acariciarlo— Simplemente no quiero quitarle los ojos de encima… prefiero que ustedes descansen, yo me puedo quedar haciendo guardia— declaró mi amigo, mientras que Hanako simplemente fruncía el ceño levemente triste ante aquellas palabras, a la vez que ella de igual manera colocaba su mano sobre la de Takeru, deteniendo su caricia de igual manera.

—"Bueno… si te pones así"— declaró ahora entre algunas carcajadas orgullosas la Lopunny, exaltando a Takeru cuando esta se acomoda para después dejar caer su cabeza sobre las piernas del mismo— "supongo que no me quedará de otra que acompañarte"— dijo ahora la acostada Lopunny, mientras que el rubor comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas de cierto Lucario, el cual simplemente bajaba levemente sus orejas ante el obvio contacto, haciendo que Hanako se entristeciera luego de notar aquello…

—"¿T-Te molesta?" —preguntó en un gruñido un poco desanimada Hanako, mientras que en sus ojos únicamente se reflejaba una leve pena emergiendo de ellos.

Pero no dijo nada… o más bien no pudo hacerlo, ya que Takeru casi al instante en el que la Lopunny dijo aquellas palabras, este se encorva para después darle un improvisto y apasionado beso en sus labios…

Los segundos de silencio transcurrieron, siendo rotos únicamente por el sonido de la leña quemándose hasta que, finalmente, aquellos pokémon separaron sus labios.

— _No podría estar mejor…_ — reconoció en un susurro Takeru, a la vez que Hanako simplemente le sonreía, sin poder evitar ruborizarse de igual manera ante lo débil que era hacia los "sucesos inesperados" que Takeru la hacía pasar, para después recibir nuevamente un ahora más pequeño y corto beso, y volver a la postura de antes, mientras que Takeru acariciaba las orejas de la pokémon, la cual ahora al igual que su amiga se encontraba a gusto al lado de su pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

—Esos dos…— dije entre algunas carcajadas a la vez que, luego de sanar los pies de Harumi, ambos nos sentamos al lado de un árbol cercano, yo apoyándome en el mismo mientras que abrazaba a Harumi, la cual simplemente dejaba caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

Harumi simplemente lanzó unas pequeñas carcajadas, a la vez que jugaba con sus pies descalzos, chocándolos con los míos, ya que de igual manera me había sacado los zapatos, sintiendo también fatiga ante el largo viaje, ya que aquello no era algo que mi aura quitase.

—¿Crees que haya que tener cuidados con Renzo? — preguntó Harumi luego de varios segundos de silencio, a lo que yo adopto una seria actitud luego de aquello.

—Ya los estoy tomando, no te preocupes…— declaré, a la vez que alzaba nuevamente la mirada hacia Renzo, el cual se encontraba al otro lado de aquel sendero, aún sentado de piernas cruzadas y apoyado de igual manera en uno de los árboles, con su vista vacía sobre nosotros, sin dar indicios de absolutamente nada más que una fría actitud.

 **.**

 **.**

Así como la luz de la fogata iluminaba nuestro sector… la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar en donde Renzo se encontraba, con su postura y rostro casi inalterables, mientras que este simplemente nos observaba… ni siquiera mostraba una pizca de emoción; sin embargo, a pesar de aquello Takeru y yo no podíamos despegar nuestras miradas de la suya, a pesar de que la misma no expresara nada, era imposible el no notar como aquellos ojos denotaban algo que incluso con el estado aural era imposible de detectar, ya que las mismas armaduras cuyo metal era más avanzado lo impedían.

No… nosotros no éramos capaces de ver sus emociones o memorias mediante nuestros poderes.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiésemos sentir el dolor y los gritos escondidos tras esos ojos.

—[Yo tomaré el primer turno Ryo…]— escucho la voz de Takeru en mi mente—[Luego te despierto para que cambiemos, no te preocupes] — declaró mi amigo, a lo que yo simplemente asiento por el mismo medio, para después dormir junto con Harumi dentro de la pequeña tienda que habíamos creado con las mantas, cerrando finalmente mis ojos, necesitando de igual manera descansar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la brisa nocturna se hacía presente… la blanca y lisa capa de nieve cubría los suelos del lugar, mientras que los pasos de aquel joven la quebraba, caminando a paso lento hacia nuestro hogar…

Cada paso… cada sonido emitido por los mismos… eran eternos; Taichi gozaba cada instante, hasta el punto de querer saborearlo de tal manera que tardaba aproximadamente un minuto entre cada paso, mientras que la sonrisa permanecía intacta en su rostro…

Cada paso era una memoria… cada paso era una experiencia de su vida… cada paso era una lágrima.

Pero al final… luego de pasar una media hora de silencio, Taichi con un cuchillo en su mano derecha abre la puerta de nuestro hogar con el mismo… guardando el silencio a pesar de todo, sin interrumpir el sueño de los que dormían plácidamente en el lugar.

Todo estaba en calma… el cuerpo de Taichi aún continuaba de pie en la entrada de nuestro hogar, mientras que su cabizbaja cabeza hacía imposible el ver su rostro ante el brillo de la luna de aquella despejada noche de invierno.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj puesto sobre la chimenea al lado de la foto de mi boda era el único sonido el cual ahora se escuchaba, mientras que los lentos pasos de Taichi apenas si eran audibles para el mismo, deteniéndose nuevamente una vez que este estuvo al lado de la chimenea, comenzando a levantar su cabeza, dejando ver un frío y levemente entristecido rostro, a la vez que posaba su mirada sobre la imagen antes mencionada…

Veía la escena… veía a mi familia… veía mi sonrisa.

La inexpresión de Taichi se mantenía a pesar de todos los recuerdos de su niñez que lo afrontaban luego de notar toda la felicidad que irradiaba aquella fotografía, no importaba como fuese… aquella felicidad que irradiaban nuestros rostros aumentaba un sentimiento dentro de él, que a pesar de su frío rostro, lo consumía lentamente hasta el punto de llegar a la misma locura…

La envidia.

Taichi ni siquiera se tomó un segundo más para apreciar aquel pequeño marco, a lo que este lo levanta con bastante brusquedad…

Para después arrojarlo al instante al fuego de la chimenea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue un simple movimiento de su brazo… el que provocó que todos los rostros de aquella fotografía comenzaran a ser extinguidas lentamente ante las implacables llamas que los consumía…

Taichi simplemente se quedó observando como la foto lentamente desaparecía, frunciendo el ceño levemente al notar como era mi rostro el último en desaparecer…

Mientras aún conservaba la misma sonrisa a pesar de todo… desapareciendo finalmente en cenizas luego de unos segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

La ira en Taichi solo aumentó más luego de volver a ver mi rostro antes de que las llamas extinguieran por completo la imagen, a lo que simplemente se quedó observando las llamas por unos cuantos minutos más...

Para después alzar y girar su mirada… y hallar tres enormes libros sobre la mesa en donde comíamos.

 **.**

 **.**

Lo habían hecho durante la tarde de aquel día… era uno de los deseos de Haruko… el que sus invitados vieran las fotos que Hina conservaba en aquellos álbumes.

Aquellos álbumes… que aún reposaban en la mesa luego de ser apreciados en su totalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

Taichi simplemente se levantó… siempre conservando el silencio, para después tomar los tres álbumes, volver a sentarse en el suelo al lado de la chimenea y dejarlos a un lado, comenzando a su vez a abrir delicadamente el primero.

Cada foto; cada recuerdo; cada alegría… Taichi las observaba detenidamente, apreciando al máximo cada imagen, mientras que en todas, la felicidad irradiaba.

 **Y… cuando ya decidía pasar a la siguiente imagen que sacaba de aquel álbum… arrojaba la anterior a la chimenea de igual manera.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las imágenes se extinguían; las sonrisas se quemaban… y las memorias con ellas. Taichi no mostraba corazón alguno al momento de quemar aquellas imágenes, las únicas en las cuales se evidenciaba los rostros de mis padres.

Décadas de recuerdos… y Taichi las borró en veinte minutos.

 **.**

 **.**

Las cenizas se acumulaban… eran demasiadas fotografías al fin y al cabo las que Taichi había eliminado; pero aquello no bastaba... necesitaba más.

El joven de cabellera negra simplemente se levantó luego de aquello, volviendo a divagar con su mirada las paredes y estantes de nuestro hogar, intentando encontrar algo con que poder lastimarnos ante su perdida.

Nada… aquella imagen arriba de la chimenea era el único objeto que más apreciábamos.

O al menos el único que se encontraba en esa habitación…

Taichi no estaba desinformado, él sabía de la existencia de las medicinas que Harumi tenía en nuestra casa, junto con los chocolates y dulces de Haruko y Takeru; pero por sobre todo…

Estaba al tanto de la existencia de mi canica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era lo único que le faltaba por robar… las medicinas, chocolates y otros alimentos; todos ya se encontraban dentro de bolsas que el mismo Taichi había traído para así llevárselas.

Él pensaba que la canica la habría dejado… nunca pensó que el objeto sería tan valioso para mí que para ese entonces de igual manera me lo había llevado puesto para el viaje.

Pero Taichi no lo sabía… lo único que pensaba era que aquella canica reposaba en uno de los cajones de mi habitación, y fue por aquel pensar…

 **Que Taichi decidió entrar a la habitación en donde Hina dormía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas no se dieron como él pensaba… nunca vio a Hina entrar o salir de nuestro hogar; él pensaba que solo Yoshiro y Haruko se encontraban en la casa.

Pero la preocupación reflejada en su rostro no pudo ser mayor… que en el momento en el que este abre la puerta, y Hina encendía la luz de la pequeña lámpara que reposaba en la mesita al lado de su cama.

Hina había escuchado… su sueño no era tan profundo como el de los pokémon, y fue por aquella razón que comenzaba a levantarse; sin embargo, en el momento en el que esta encendió la luz, Taichi ya había cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

 **Con él dentro de la misma.**

Su ojos no se desviaban del otro… en ambos rostros la preocupación se reflejaba mientras que Hina, en su débil estado no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que tenía en frente.

Pero en el momento en el que esta intenta levantarse con la máxima velocidad posible que su cuerpo le permitía…

Taichi se abalanzó hacia la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas si pudo ponerse de pie… cuando Taichi la embiste con todas sus fuerzas, empujándola y haciendo que esta chocara con mucha brusquedad contra la pared, sin siquiera poder emitir un grito por lo mal que estaba su garganta.

Taichi se hiperventilaba… lo que acababa de cometer no estaba dentro de sus planes; pero eso no lo detenía, no luego de que Hina viera su rostro…

 **No luego de que este supiera lo que le ocurriría si yo me llegaba a enterar de que él había hecho aquellas cosas en mi hogar.**

.

.

La locura lo abordaba… él simplemente pensaba en salvarse de mi ira y la de Takeru, a lo que comienza a desenfundar el cuchillo que había traído, con intenciones de hacer algo que en su estado de demencia era capaz de perpetuar.

Hina simplemente respiraba con dificultad, a la vez que sudaba y observaba aterrada a Taichi.

Su piernas no reaccionaban, el choque había sido muy fuerte y su estado anterior ya de por sí era delicado, mientras que su edad le jugaba demasiado en contra en aquel momento.

Taichi comenzó a avanzar sin piedad hacia la anciana, con su cuchillo en mano y su juicio completamente derrumbado…

Hina simplemente se quedó observando los ojos de Taichi… sin siquiera tener las energías como para gritar por ayuda, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, sin querer presenciar lo que Taichi tenía pensado hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero no contaba con que Haruko hubiera saltado hacia la cara de Taichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue demasiado rápido y sorpresivo… lo único que se le ocurrió a la pequeña Riolu fue abalanzarse hacia la persona que tenía intenciones de herir a su abuelita.

Taichi no sabía aquello… él pensaba que los pokémon estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones; si bien aquel era el caso de Yoshiro, no era así para Haruko…

Ella había querido dormir al lado de Hina la noche de su cumpleaños.

Haruko no conocía habilidades a como era el caso de Takeru… apenas si sabía el cómo controlar el aura, pero aquello era imposible debido a la armadura que Taichi poseía; sin embargo, Haruko no se rendía… tiraba y mordía el pelo de Taichi, mientras que este intentaba no mandar alaridos para así no hacer un ruido que podría traer graves consecuencias para el mismo…

Ya que Yoshiro aún permanecía dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La habitación del Zoroark estaba demasiado anexa… ni siquiera el sonido del cuerpo de Hina chocando contra la pared fue suficiente como para despertar al pokémon, mientras que este, como si del cruel destino se tratase, temblaba y sudaba ante la pesadilla que padecía en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto en nuestra habitación, Taichi cayó al suelo luego de que la Riolu saltara hacia él, a la vez que esta tiraba el pelo del joven con todas sus fuerzas, arañando de igual manera la cara del mismo con sus pequeñas patas.

Haruko sabía que no podía hacer mucho sola, a lo que deja de morder el pelo de Taichi, para después intentar gritar y así alertar a Yoshiro.

Pero no contó con que Taichi la tomara del cuello y la arrojara con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared a un costado…

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, la pequeña Riolu ya de por sí había quedado completamente choqueada luego del golpe directo a su espalda que recibió al chocar contra la pared de la habitación, dificultándole incluso el respirar luego de aquello.

— _¡Haruko!_ — dijo en un grito ahogado Hina, mientras que crueles lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sintiendo la impotencia en carne y hueso, luego de quedar completamente débil ante el golpe que afrontó su envejecido cuerpo.

La pequeña Riolu simplemente apretaba sus dientes con brusquedad, a la vez que se llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca, debido al dolor que empezaba a sentir por el golpe recibido también en esa zona.

Los temblores de Yoshiro aumentaban, su pesadilla sin lugar a dudas lo mantenían atado a su dormir, sin embargo, el miedo en el mismo crecía constantemente con respecto transcurrían los segundos…

Qué curioso que el Zoroark estuviera soñando que no podía proteger a su familia ya que, en su sueño, desconocidos nos separaban de él…

 **.**

 **.**

Taichi no perdió el tiempo, sabía que debía de actuar rápido antes de que la Riolu declarara su presencia, a lo que se levanta, para después caminar a paso rápido hacia la pokémon, la cual apenas si comenzaba de nuevo a ponerse de pie.

 **A lo que Haruko solo alcanza a experimentar un agudo dolor… cuando Taichi comienza a tirar una de sus lágrimas, levantándola del suelo de aquella manera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pensaba que lo haría… para ese momento ya ni siquiera estaba cuerdo, quería encargarse de la Riolu de la manera más cruel posible…

Pero nunca pensó que la pokémon haría eso.

Haruko quería gritar el nombre de Yoshiro, el cual aún permanecía acostado en su habitación, temblando y sudando, a la vez que varias lágrimas ahora circulaban por sus mejillas debido a las pesadillas antes mencionadas.

 **.**

 **.**

Todo ocurrió en un momento…

 **.**

 **.**

El tirar de Taichi…

 **.**

 **.**

Las lágrimas de Haruko…

 **.**

 **.**

El doloroso y agudo gruñido que lanzó la pokémon debido al dolor…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los azules ojos de Yoshiro abriéndose por completo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru, aún vigilando a Renzo, se mantenía sentado de piernas cruzadas al lado de la fogata, mientras que Hanako ya hacía varios minutos había cedido ante el sueño, quedándose cómodamente dormida en las piernas del Lucario, mientras que este no cambiaba su serio actuar luego de aquello.

Sin embargo, este se exalta completamente de un momento a otro, mientras que mi grito al despertar llama su atención de igual manera…

Para ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba… mi cuerpo sudaba, mientras que el miedo aún circulaba por mi cuerpo a pesar de haber despertado, siendo tal como para sacarme de mi sueños y lanzar el grito en consecuencia.

— _¿Ryo?_ — preguntó en un somnoliento susurro Harumi, la cual se había despertado debido a mi brusco actuar.

—No te preocupes…— dije, jadeando levemente— solo fue una pesadilla, vuelve a descansar— reconocí sonriéndole, a lo que Harumi vuelve a asentir, para después volver a quedarse dormida sin mayor dificultad.

Para aquel entonces sabía que era mejor el mentir… pero aquello no fue una pesadilla; sin embargo, ni Takeru ni yo éramos capaces de saber que era lo que había provocado en mí aquel miedo.

—[Takeru…]— dije mediante nuestra conexión, a la vez que comenzaba a salir de aquella tienda en la que dormíamos Harumi y yo.

—[Esto no tiene sentido Ryo…]— declaró Takeru, sin despegar la mirada de Renzo.

—[Ese miedo provino de tu aura] — reafirmó mi amigo, simplemente aumentando más nuestras dudas, ya que no había una explicación para aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel grito… aquellas lágrimas… fueron lo único que sacaron a Yoshiro de su sueño.

Luego de que Taichi tirara de las lágrimas de Haruko y esta gritara de dolor ante lo mismo, los enormes ojos azules de Yoshiro se abrieron en un resplandor y furia tal, que casi al instante la puerta de su habitación explota en una viscosa masa de oscuridad que se propagó sin piedad por todos los rincones de la casa.

La puerta de nuestra habitación fue destruida de igual manera, a lo que, la oscuridad antes mencionada comienza a rodear sin tocar a Hina y Haruko, mientras que abordaban y apresaban el cuerpo de Taichi en su totalidad, apresándolo casi al instante con el simple miedo que aquella oscuridad transmitía.

Taichi estaba estupefacto, ya de por sí no sabía por qué aquella oscuridad lo apresaba, a pesar de que estuviera portando su armadura en aquel instante.

Pero su mente quedó completamente en blanco, cuando el oscuro cuerpo de Yoshiro aparece de un segundo a otro al frente de él, agarrado su rostro con brusquedad, sacándolo después de la casa a la misma rapidez con la que apareció, llevándose consigo todas las sombras que una vez rodearon el interior de nuestro hogar de igual manera.

Yoshiro no tardó mucho en sacar a Taichi de la casa, a la vez que este intentaba desesperadamente separar la palma de la mano del Zoroark de su rostro, usando inútilmente sus dos manos para aquello, mientras que la oscura mirada del pokémon daba indicio de que ni siquiera se inmutaba a la fuerza del joven.

Yoshiro, con la misma furia de antes, alza el cuerpo de Taichi una vez que estos estaban afuera de la casa, sujetando de igual manera su rostro, comenzando a enterrar sus garras en la piel del chico… sin causarles daños mortales, pero sí lo suficientes como para hacer que Taichi comenzara a gritar asustado ante el dolor que comenzaba a sentir.

Ya que pensaba que Yoshiro lo mataría…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro solo sabía que Taichi había hecho gritar de dolor a Haruko… esa fue la única razón que justificó el que el pokémon actuara de tan brusca manera; sin embargo, gracias a que Yoshiro en aquel instante poseía el aura de Haruko, este sin querer comenzaba a ver las memorias del chico…

 **Observando todas las cosas que había cometido con aquellas fotos… con Hina...**

 **Y Haruko.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos de Yoshiro quedaron completamente abiertos luego de ver aquellas memorias, a la vez que lentamente el sonido de sus dientes apretándose entre sí comenzaba a emerger, mientras que la ira en el Zoroark aumentaba por cada segundo ante las cosas que había cometido Taichi.

El asustado joven lo único que podía hacer era gritar y llorar al sentir como Yoshiro lo apretaba cada vez más con las garras de su mano, mientras que el mismo pokémon de igual manera derramaba crueles lágrimas ante todo lo que había ocurrido.

Para después sentir como Taichi ahora comenzaba a intentar sujetar con fuerza la piel del Zoroark con sus manos, las cuales tenían unos guantes hechos del mismo material de la armadura que traía puesta.

Yoshiro no tardó mucho en percatarse de aquella vieja y antigua armadura, reconociéndola perfectamente pasado unos segundos…

 **.**

 **.**

Ya que… digamos que no es muy difícil el no recordar la ropa que usaban las personas que te tuvieron apresado desde que naciste.

 **.**

 **.**

— _"¿Acaso piensas… que me vas a hacer algo con esas ropas?"_ — preguntaba con ira por telepatía Yoshiro, mientras que la piel de Taichi se entumecía luego de escuchar aquella voz resonando en su mente.

— _"Esas ropas…"_ — empezaba a decir seriamente Yoshiro, mientras que nuevamente una pequeña y a la vez cruel lágrima comenzaba a emerger de su ojo izquierdo— _"Fueron las primeras que se hicieron…"_ — reconocía, apretando cada vez con más fuerza el cráneo de Taichi…

Para después arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo.

— _"¡En base a la vida de mi papá!"_ — gritó Yoshiro, completamente destruido por dentro.

Era cierto… si bien fueron avanzando en sus investigaciones, los científicos de Ryuji habían creado la primera tela capaz de ocultar y bloquear el aura en base a las habilidades de los Zoroark.

Y en este caso… en base al aura de Hisame, el padre de Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El golpe fue fuerte… de eso no cabía duda, pero ya de por sí la armadura protegía el cuerpo de Taichi lo suficiente como para que aquello simplemente causara algún que otro moretón en el futuro; sin embargo, el terror de Taichi no se desvanecía…

Y menos cuando ve a Yoshiro saltando arriba de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pena sentida por Yoshiro en aquel momento no se podía medir… el Zoroark literalmente quería venganza luego de todo lo experimentado de golpe a la vez que, una vez que aterrizó sobre el cuerpo de Taichi, este lo agarra del cuello, al punto de que el joven instintivamente sujeta con ambas manos la muñeca del pokémon, como respuesta a la asfixia provocada por el mismo Yoshiro.

— _Po-Por favor… ¡Perdóname!_ — rogaba Taichi, a la vez que sus ahogados susurros apenas eran entendibles, ante el mar de lágrimas y mucosidades que el joven derramaba de ojos y nariz respectivamente, completamente aterrado y acobardado ante su "inminente muerte".

Yoshiro simplemente hacía caso omiso a aquellas palabras… sus enormes ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos, mientras que su mandíbula ya no podía encontrarse más tensa.

El destrozado pokémon simplemente alzó su brazo libre con enorme furia y brusquedad, a la vez que apretaba su puño con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que una gruesa y densa capa de aura purpura comenzaba a brotar de la misma.

— _De verdad… lo siento… por favor… piedad_ — decía apenas consciente Taichi debido a la falta de oxígeno, mientras que la pena era el único sentimiento desbordante en su atemorizado rostro, mientras que la furia mezclada con la impotencia se reflejaba en el de Yoshiro.

El enfurecido Zoroark estaba dispuesto a realizar aquel ataque a pesar de todo… la ira y el dolor solo alimentaban a sus tensos músculos para que estos se disparasen hacia el rostro de Taichi, mientras que este con sus enrojecidos ojos debido al estrangulamiento, simplemente veía la cara de Yoshiro.

El cual derramaba una cantidad de lágrimas semejantes.

 **Lo iba a hacer… iba a golpear a Taichi, si es que una "mano" no lo sujeta del brazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se hizo en el ambiente luego de unos segundos… Taichi estaba aterrado, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que el Zoroark dejaba de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza, pero no soltándolo de igual manera.

Mientras que nadie más que ellos dos se encontraban en el lugar…

Yoshiro tenía la mirada puesta en el vacío luego de que aquella memoria lo abordara… transformándose en aquella "mano" que lo detuvo.

— _"Es suficiente… Yoshiro"_ — dijo una cálida y femenina voz en la mente del Zoroark, mientras que el mismo ni siquiera giraba su cabeza ante el "ser" que se encontraba al lado del mismo.

— _"No te dejes abordar por el odio…"_ — dijo nuevamente la voz, mientras que Yoshiro no podía evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas luego de recordar el tono de aquella dulce voz.

— ** _"No cometas… los mismos errores de tu madre"_ ** — reconoció finalmente (e identificándose) aquel ser… para después dejar de "sujetar" el brazo de Yoshiro, retirándose del lugar, queriendo evitar el que su hijo cometiera un error.

 **.**

 **.**

Taichi estaba completamente anexo a esas palabras… para él, lo único que existía era un callado Zoroark arriba suyo, mientras que el puño de este (aún alzado) tiritaba ante la impotencia acumulada en el mismo.

Pasados los segundos luego de aquellas palabras, de un momento a otro el aura nuevamente emergió del puño de Yoshiro, mientras que Taichi volvía a asustarse ante nuevamente presenciar la ira del Zoroark.

Yoshiro, luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un largo y doloroso grito, mientras que las lágrimas se mimetizaban con el mismo, dando un tono tal, que el mismo dolor era percibido por Taichi y todos a su alrededor a lo que, aún manteniendo su grito, Yoshiro dirige su puño hacia el rostro de Taichi a una gran velocidad, haciendo que este gritara de igual manera, comenzando nuevamente a llorar con aún más fuerza…

Solo para notar… que Yoshiro golpeó el suelo, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Solo existió silencio luego de aquello… el aura que una vez rodeaba el puño del pokémon nuevamente se desvaneció, mientras que el mismo dejaba de sujetar el cuello de Taichi, el cual aún estaba estático ante la imponente presencia del Zoroark.

La ira que antes demostraba el rostro de Yoshiro terminó por transformarse en un acongojado y doloroso rostro, mientras que las lágrimas del mismo incluso caían en las mejillas de Taichi.

Sin embargo, este nuevamente se exalta cuando Yoshiro comienza a sujetar el cuello de su armadura, comenzando a atraer su cara hacia la de él.

Mientras que nuevamente la ira empezaba a emerger en su rostro.

— _"No quiero volver a ver tu rostro"_ — declaró completamente enfurecido Yoshiro, mientras que las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

Para después dar un golpe de lleno al rostro de Taichi…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue solo eso… un burdo golpe que a su vez fue un leve transmisor de todo los sentimientos que abordaron a Yoshiro en aquel momento el cual, sabiendo que no debía dar un golpe "real", no podía evitar el dejar a ir a Taichi sin recibir aunque fuera ese escarmiento por parte del mismo.

Luego de aquello Taichi lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse bruscamente las manos a su cara, mientras que ahora su quebrada nariz sangraba ante el golpe recibido por parte del Zoroark, mientras que este se levantaba para después separar su mirada del joven, comenzando a darle la espalda para después comenzar a caminar hacia su hogar.

Pero deteniendo su caminar luego de unos segundos…

— _"Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de aquí…"_ — empezaba a decir por telepatía Yoshiro, llamando la atención de Taichi, el cual se da cuenta como Yoshiro comenzaba a girar levemente su rostro hacia el mismo.

— ** _"No me detendré la próxima vez"_** — reconoció nuevamente Yoshiro, erizando nuevamente y esta vez con una mayor intensidad la piel de Taichi, el cual casi al instante se levanta para después salir corriendo del lugar a la mayor velocidad posible…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento de aquella helada noche soplaba con suavidad… mientras que Yoshiro comenzaba a caminar apresurado hacia su hogar luego de que Taichi huyó.

Yoshiro no sabía que pensar en aquel entonces… todas las cosas que vio en las memorias de Taichi lo llevaron a esa furia antes mencionada, ya que si bien el que hubiera destruido por completo todas las imágenes incluyendo la de mí boda con Harumi le dolía…

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo estarían Hina y Haruko, luego de como este las trató.

La puerta no cerraba… el picaporte ya no cumplía su función luego de que Taichi lo rompiera con su cuchillo.

La casa estaba helada… la chimenea se apagó luego de que las fuertes brisas del exterior entraran, ya que de por sí luego de que Taichi quemara todas las fotos, no había mucho con que alimentar el fuego de por sí.

El miedo nuevamente comenzaba a abordar a Yoshiro luego de que este comenzara a entrar a la casa… la tensión en su pequeño corazón aumentaba por cada paso que daba hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Hina y Haruko, mientras que incluso un fuerte pitido era empezado a ser escuchado por el pokémon, debido al estrés y temor que provocaba en él la puerta cerrada de aquella habitación.

Abriéndola finalmente luego de unos segundos… y ver como el cuerpo de Hina aún reposaba en el suelo al lado de su cama, mientras que Haruko simplemente la abrazaba con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

— _Yoshiro…_ — dijo Hina a la vez que alzaba su vista hacia un acongojado Zoroark, el cual no pudo evitar nuevamente derramar lágrimas ante lo que sus ojos observaban.

Yoshiro no dijo nada… en el momento en el que este entra a la habitación, se acerca a Hina a la mayor velocidad posible, para después levantarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo y dejarla acostada en su cama; sin embargo, a pesar del buen trato del Zoroark, Hina no pudo evitar lanzar varios y dolorosos gemidos de dolor ante los movimientos, preocupando todavía más al Zoroark, mientras que las conglomeradas lágrimas de Haruko no podían sobrepasar un nivel más alto, a la vez que esta, casi al instante en el que Yoshiro deja a la anciana en la cama, se sube a la misma para después acurrucarse temblorosa y llorosamente a un lado de su abuelita.

— _"Esperen aquí… voy a buscar a Narue y…"_ — empezaba a decir preocupado por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que comenzaba retirarse del lugar…

Si es que la mano de Hina sujetando su muñeca no lo detiene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro quedó completamente estupefacto luego de notar lo obvio por parte de Hina, a la vez que se giraba hacia la misma, únicamente para ver una cálida y pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

— _Por favor… quédate_ — pidió en voz baja Hina, con apenas energía como para emitir palabras a ese volumen.

Los ojos del Zoroark no podían encontrarse más abiertos luego de notar aquella sensación… aquellas palabras… aquel sentimiento…

Aquel rostro… de alguien que ya conoce su destino.

Yoshiro no lo evitó… nuevamente una cruel lagrima recorrió su mejilla luego de que Hina dijera aquellas palabras, sabiendo el significado de las mismas, a lo que este se arrodilla en el suelo, para quedar así al lado de Hina, sin soltar su mano.

— _Muchas gracias… Yoshiro…_ — reconoció alegre Hina, a la vez que acariciaba la mano del Zoroark sin soltarla, mientras que este simplemente observaba con sus cristalinos ojos azules el pálido rostro de Hina.

—"Abuelita…"— se escuchó el acongojado gruñido de Haruko, la cual ni siquiera estaba en condiciones como para hablar por telepatía, a la vez que abrazaba el torso de Hina, mientras que esta la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo.

— _No tienes por qué llorar Haruko… has sido una niña muy valiente, tienes que seguir así_ — declaró en un suave y a la vez agotado susurro Hina, mientras acariciaba con su mano izquierda la cabeza de Haruko.

— _No sabes… cuanto te quiero, mi desordenada y juguetona niña_ — dijo alegre Hina, sin poder evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus mejillas, mientras que Haruko simplemente tenía su acongojado rostro oculto entre las sabanas y el costado de Hina.

Esas palabras… Yoshiro no pudo evitar el cerrar con brusquedad sus ojos luego de escucharlas, a lo que Hina se percata de ello, por lo que exalta al pokémon cuando esta separa sus manos, para después alzarla temblorosamente y posarla con suavidad sobre la mejilla del Zoroark.

— _Y tú…_ — decía entre unas leves y cansadas carcajadas la mujer, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente se negaba a abrir sus ojos a pesar de todo, a la vez que también llevaba su mano a su mejilla, tomando la de Hina de igual manera, sin querer separarse de la misma a pesar de todo.

— _Supongo que ya dejaste de ser ese pequeño orgulloso de cola esponjosa_ — declaró con una sonrisa Hina, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente abría un poco sus ojos, para chocarlos con los alegres y agotados de Hina.

— _Gracias por ayudarnos…_ — reconoció finalmente Hina, exaltando por completo a Yoshiro luego de decir aquello, abriendo sus llorosos ojos en respuesta de lo mismo, para después comenzar a fruncir el ceño ante la ira y la impotencia que nuevamente lo abordaba.

— _"No diga eso… no pude llegar a tiempo"_ — dijo débilmente por telepatía el pokémon, mientras que las lágrimas no paraban de emerger de sus ojos, a la vez que Hina simplemente continuaba acariciando el rostro del pokémon, intentando limpiar las antes mencionadas lágrimas con su pulgar.

— _Las cosas se dieron así… no fue tu culpa en lo más mínimo_ — declaró Hina, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente hipaba ante aquellas palabras— _lograste alejar a ese chico de la casa… nos salvaste Yoshiro_ — decía Hina, a lo que Yoshiro se asusta y se preocupa más cuando ve que Hina empezaba a llorar más de igual manera.

— _Me gustaría… haberlos visto crecer un poco más_ — decía Hina, sin poder evitar el que la tristeza la abordara por el peso de aquellas palabras; sin embargo, Yoshiro queda completamente estupefacto luego de aquello, al igual que Haruko, la cual casi al instante se destapa para después pararse en la cama, sin creer las palabras que había dicho Hina…

Y su significado.

—"¡Hanako!" — dijo en un preocupado gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que Haruko ya estaba intentando usar su aura para ver la condición de Hina, sobre esforzándose para realizar algo que apenas dominaba, siendo las únicas "heridas" que sabía curar eran a lo más unos cuantos rasmillones.

Nada… Haruko, una vez que con su aura vio la de Hina, esta se queda completamente congelada cuando nota como la misma comenzaba a decrecer lentamente.

— _"No…"_ — empezaba a decir entre lágrimas por telepatía Haruko, mientras que la pena ante lo que ella sentía en el aura de Hina aumentaba sin control— _"¡No lo hagas abuelita!"_ — pidió, o más bien ordenó, Haruko, para después sentir como la mano de Hina tomaba las suyas, separándolas a la vez de su cuerpo.

Nada… sus vistas chocaron, pero de Hina ya no salían palabras… no era capaz de decirles lo que el golpe de Taichi provocó, ni la real condición en la que ella se encontraba antes…

Haruko, luego de ver esa mirada, simplemente se mordió el labio, para después dejar caer lentamente su pequeña cabeza en el estómago de Hina, empezando a lanzar un tenue pero a la vez doloroso llanto sobre la misma.

Yoshiro era el único que aún se encontraba observando a Hina, mientras que esta simplemente cerraba sus ojos con fuerza luego de ver la reacción de Haruko, a la vez que acariciaba y tomaba el corto pelaje de la misma con cariño y fuerza, ante la misma pena que la abordaba de igual manera.

Para después girarse hacia Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente… Yoshiro no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, su corazón se paralizó completamente en el momento en el que Hina lo toma de su cuello, para después atraerlo al suyo.

Yoshiro no lo resistió… su cuerpo temblaba, a la vez que el mismo se aferraba al brazo de Hina, mientras que esta simplemente se mordía el labio ante lo obvio.

— _"No quiero que tú también te vayas…"_ — suplicó Yoshiro por telepatía, mientras que Hina simplemente apoyaba su nuca en la cabeza del pokémon— _"Por mi culpa mi mamá se fue… y ahora…"_ — decía Yoshiro, mientras que el dolor de aquellas palabras atravesaban su alma sin piedad.

Pero quedándose completamente en silencio… cuando Hina le da un pequeño beso en su frente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hina simplemente separó sus labios del tibio pelaje del Zoroark, mientras que este simplemente tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos ante ese contacto.

— _Yo… tuve una larga vida Yoshiro_ — empezaba a decir en muy baja voz Hina, ya que quería que solo Yoshiro escuchara las palabras que tenía planeado decir— _reí… lloré… me enamoré… y tuve la fortuna de conocerlos a ustedes, ver sus juegos y sus locuras_ — decretaba Hina con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Yoshiro, aun apoyado en el cuello de la misma, fijaba sus ojos hacia su rostro.

— _Pero… ya nada se puede hacer para remediar esto, yo lo sé_ — declaraba Hina, mientras que con el simple hecho de mencionar "aquello" Yoshiro vuelve a ocultar sus ojos en el cuello de la mujer, mientras que esta simplemente lo atraía hacia el mismo con más fuerza.

— _Ti-Tienes que ser fuerte…_ — decía ahora entre lágrimas Hina, mientras que esta comenzaba a sentir como su vista de a poco se desvanecía— _Necesito… que los cuides… por mí_ — seguía diciendo, mientras que Yoshiro ya no sabía de qué otra manera actuar.

— _Por favor… Yoshiro_ — pedía Hina, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente estaba en silencio, aún con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

— _Protégelos…_ — dijo finalmente la mujer, mientras que Yoshiro abrió un poco sus ojos luego de aquello.

Los segundos de silencio pasaron luego de aquello, mientras que Hina deseaba con toda su alma el escuchar una respuesta por parte de Yoshiro.

— _"Todos me piden que sea fuerte… pero soy solo un niño… ¡Y no quiero seguir pasando por todo esto!"_ — dijo por telepatía Yoshiro, como si de un grito ahogado fuese, mientras que se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo de Hina, la cual sentía como aquellas palabras eran una estaca en su corazón…

Ya que eran ciertas.

Hina lo sabía… no era justo para Yoshiro el que todo aquello le estuviese sucediendo, él solo era un niño; un niño que había perdido a su madre en frente de sus ojos, y ahora le tocaba pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez…

La mujer, en sus últimos momentos solo podía decir lo único que sentía…

— _Perdón_ …— declaró Hina luego de unos segundos después de que Yoshiro hablara— _Perdón Yoshiro…—_ decía nuevamente, a la vez que las crueles lágrimas no paraban de salir— _No sabes… cuanto lo lamento_ — dijo finalmente la mujer, mientras que Yoshiro adoptaba un rostro un tanto más serio, a la vez de deprimido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Lo único que puedo decirte… es que te amo, y mucho_ — fueron las cortas y a la vez fuertes palabras, que Hina dijo aquella noche de invierno.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente luego de dichas aquellas palabras, mientras que Yoshiro, con su rostro completamente oculto entre las sabanas y el cuello de Hina, había quedado completamente estupefacto luego de escucharlas.

— _¿Sabes…?_ — empezaba nuevamente a hablar Hina, ya notando que Yoshiro no sabía que más decir luego de que esta reconociera sus sentimientos de cariño hacia el Zoroark— _Haruko… me considera su "abuelita"…_ — dijo con una leve sonrisa la mujer, a la vez que la conversación de igual manera la tenían a un bajo volumen, mientras que Haruko no escuchaba aquellas palabras debido a lo mismo.

— _Pero tú siempre me trataste como "señora Hina"_ — dijo entre algunas carcajadas la mujer, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente volvía a abrir levemente uno de sus ojos en respuesta a aquello.

— _Sé que lo hacías por ser respetuoso… pero… si te soy sincera…_ — empezaba a ahora decir las cosas de manera pausada Hina, mientras que Yoshiro empezaba a separarse del cuello de la misma.

Luego de sentir que Hina dejaba de sujetarlo con la misma fuerza.

— _Me… hubiese gustado… el que tú… también… me hubieras llamado cómo…_ — decía cada vez más pausado Hina, mientras que los ojos de Yoshiro se abrían nuevamente hasta el máximo, pensando lo peor.

— _Tu abuelita…_ — declaró finalmente la mujer, a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacia el Zoroark.

— _No sé si pueda pedírtelo… pero me gustaría…_ — decía Hina, mientras que sus ojos ahora opacos simplemente miraban a Yoshiro.

— _"¡Sí!... ¡Sí!"_ —dijo por telepatía Yoshiro entre lágrimas, mientras que a su vez tomaba la mano de Hina, ya que esta ya no era capaz de seguir alzándola, habiendo caído si es que el Zoroark no la sujeta.

— _¿Me… consideras tu…?_ — decía ahora con una casi inentendible voz Hina, debido al bajo volumen en el que ahora hablaba, a lo que Yoshiro iba a empezar a hablar…

Pero… el corazón del pobre Zoroark se detiene nuevamente… en el momento en el que los músculos de la mano de Hina dejan de responder…

Así como también las facciones de su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro no dijo nada… los gritos, llantos, golpes… todo se guardaba dentro del mismo; solamente el sonido de la última lagrima chocando contra el suelo fue lo que se escuchó luego de que Hina diera su último suspiro, mientras que ahora sus opacos ojos se encontraban levemente abiertos, a la vez que Haruko aún estaba acurrucada en la misma, ya sabiendo que el aura de la mujer se había extinguido, pero sin querer separarse de la misma o expresar su pena de otra manera que no fueran las lágrimas…

El Zoroark simplemente alzó con delicadeza su mano, para así cerrar los ojos de Hina… y después simplemente dejar caer nuevamente su cabeza ahora a un costado de la misma, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, pero sin emitir sonido a pesar de todo.

 _—"Pero… ¿Por qué te vas antes de que te lo diga?…"—_ dijo en un grito ahogado y bajo en un tenue gruñido Yoshiro, sin ser capaz de expresarse por telepatía por la misma pena la cual había llegado al punto máximo…

 _—"Abuelita…"—_ terminó de decir el pokémon… mientras que este y Haruko aún reposaban al lado de Hina, la cual se encontraba finalmente en el sueño eterno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las llamas de la fogata resplandecían, mientras que Takeru y yo ya habíamos cambiado de turno, por lo que este, junto con Hanako y Harumi, se encontraban durmiendo en la pequeña tienda creada con las sabanas.

Yo simplemente tenía la vista perdida en las pequeñas llamas, a la vez que los rayos del sol lentamente comenzaban a hacerse presente en el lugar.

El silencio permanecía… si bien estaba atento a Renzo, no podía dejar de sentir un inquietante e injustificado sentimiento de nerviosismo, como si me viese obligado a hacer algo lo cual nunca he querido, sin embargo, el mismo hecho de no saber de qué se originaba, solo aumentaba más mi sentir.

Sin embargo, me quedo completamente congelado cuando siento una delicada mano puesta en mi cabeza…

 **.**

 **.**

Me giro al instante, pero no veo nada… era extraño, ningún aura se sentía, pero por alguna razón sentía la presencia de alguien o algo, a la vez que una singular paz comenzaba a rodear el ambiente, simplemente para sentir una tenue brisa luego de aquello.

 _—"Yuta…"—_ fue lo primero que pensé, recordando al hombre luego de aquella brisa, simplemente para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa luego de aquello, y girarme nuevamente hacia la fogata, sin perder de vista a Renzo.

Qué lástima que no la hubiera reconocido en aquel momento…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los rayos del sol entraban por cada rendija… por cada ventana… y por cada puerta, mientras que Yoshiro y Haruko aún se encontraban en la misma posición.

Haruko durmió en lágrimas… pero Yoshiro no; Yoshiro aún estaba despierto; nunca cerró sus ojos, y las lágrimas que antes derramaba se secaron en sus mejillas, quedando solamente el rastro de las mismas en él y en las sabanas.

El Zoroark tenía la vista perdida… el cuerpo de Hina había dejado de tener aquel calor hogareño, pero el aroma permanecía, y era lo único que podía sentir de la misma en aquel momento.

Pero… como si las cosas no hubiesen sido suficientes, el cruel silencio fue interrumpido por algo mucho peor.

Por la voz de un hombre hablando por un altoparlante.

 _—_ ¡Tenemos el lugar rodeado! _—_ se escuchó el fuerte gritó de un desconocido, a tal volumen que incluso despertó a Haruko ante lo mismo.

—¡Sabemos que te encuentras ahí Zoroark! ¡Sal de inmediato, o entraremos por la fuerza! —reconoció nuevamente aquella voz, a la vez que la seriedad se mantenía en el rostro de Yoshiro en todo momento, mientras que el miedo era lo único reflejado en el de Haruko.

—"Yoshiro…"— dijo ahora entre lágrimas Haruko, ya que empezaba a sospechar el actuar de su amigo, cuando este comenzó a levantarse sin cambiar su rostro en lo más mínimo…

El Zoroark ahora de pie, simplemente se quedó observando el cuerpo de Hina, la cual demostraba la misma serenidad con la que dejó este mundo… entrecerró sus ojos luego de aquello, para después cerrarlos por unos segundos…

Y abrirlos con completa seguridad.

—"Haruko… quiero que te escondas y busques una oportunidad para escapar e ir con Narue, diles que se contacten con Arashi, intentaré conseguir tiempo" — declaró Yoshiro, con un tono completamente distinto al de siempre, mientras que Haruko simplemente abría completamente sus ojos ante aquello.

Haruko no quería… casi al instante en el que Yoshiro dijo aquello, la pequeña pokémon se separó de Hina, para después bajarse de la cama y tirar de la mano de Yoshiro una vez que este comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

—"¡No quiero que te vayas!" — dijo entre lágrimas en un gruñido Haruko, mientras que Yoshiro continuaba dándole la espalda— _"No me dejes sola…"_ — pidió ahora en una voz más baja la Riolu, a la vez que el tirar se volvía cada vez menos necesario, ya que el mismo Yoshiro se había detenido por completo luego de escuchar aquellas últimas palabras.

—¡Sal de una vez pokémon! — se escuchó nuevamente la voz ahora más impaciente de aquel desconocido hombre, mientras que los cuerpos de Haruko y Yoshiro se encontraban completamente estáticos luego de aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko tenía su pequeña cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo… a la vez que los tenues sollozos se escuchaban en toda la casa, a pesar del bullicio de las personas que se encontraban en las afueras de la misma.

— _"Qu-Quiero… a mi mamá"_ — reconoció la pequeña, a la vez que se llevaba una de sus manos a su carita, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas con ello, sin mucho resultado…

Luego de aquello… nuevamente unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes dentro de aquella casa, mientras que Haruko, aún en su actuar, simplemente no sabía cómo actuar ante todas las cosas que tenía que afrontar sin el apoyo de sus padres.

Sin embargo… su soledad se vio completamente interrumpida… en el momento en el que siente como Yoshiro le da un pequeño beso en su frente, habiéndose este agachado para lo mismo.

Haruko abrió por completo sus ojos luego de aquello, mientras que Yoshiro comenzaba a su vez a separar sus labios del pelaje de la pokémon, comenzando a levantarse, para después caminar nuevamente hacia la salida de la casa sin vacilar.

—"Es mi elección Haruko… finalmente lo entiendo" — declaró en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que este empezaba a abrir la puerta de entrada, únicamente para salir de la casa y cerrarla lo más pronto posible, para que así Haruko no apreciara lo que se encontraba afuera de la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ** _"Yo los protegeré"_** —fueron sus últimas palabras hacia su amiga, dichas por telepatía debido a la distancia en la que se encontraban, mientras que Yoshiro, una vez que salió de la casa, comenzó a ver como una gran cantidad de hombres comenzaban a rodearlo, a la vez que algunos de ellos lo apuntaban con varias y extrañas armas.

Mientras que la seriedad y la decisión era lo único que reflejaba el rostro del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Vaya…— empezaba a escucharse una voz completamente distinta a la escuchada por aquel altoparlante una vez que Yoshiro salió de la casa— nunca pensé que tuvieras el valor…— reconoció nuevamente aquella voz, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente comienza a buscar con la mirada el origen de la misma, para después notar como un cuerpo comenzaba a emerger de la multitud de hombres corpulentos.

Un cuerpo de unos cincuenta años… pelo encanecido y facciones toscas, mientras que una suave y delicada bata roja era su único atuendo, dando la señal de haber dormido hace poco, a la vez que un largo y delgado bastón de madera con varios detalles era su único apoyo.

—Tal parece que no me conoces... se te nota en el rostro— reconoció el hombre, a la vez que observaba con sus dos ojos verdes al Zoroark, el cual alzaba sus azules hacia el mismo, desprendiendo ahora únicamente furia ante aquella mirada…

Y lo mucho que le recordaba a la del joven que irrumpió en nuestra casa.

—Me presento… mi nombre es Taichi, el alcalde de Hotaru— reconoció nuevamente hombre; sin embargo este se queda completamente estático…

En el momento en el que Yoshiro comienza a abalanzarse hacia él… a la vez que sus ojos azules comenzaban a resplandecer mientras que la oscuridad comenzaba a extenderse desde sus pisadas… con intenciones de cegar a todas las personas ahí presentes.

— _Disparen…_ — fue la única orden en voz baja y levemente decepcionada de Taichi… a lo que casi al instante, cinco hombres disparan al instante sus armas, a pocos segundos de que las sombras de Yoshiro tocaran sus cuerpos…

A lo que… luego de escuchado aquel disparo… Yoshiro queda completamente estático en el momento en el que cinco brazaletes se acoplaron con bastante brusquedad a sus muñecas, talones y cuello, haciendo que todas las sombras que una vez salían de su cuerpo, volvieran al mismo en un suave siseo…

Yoshiro estaba completamente anonadado, a la vez que alzaba sus brazos con normalidad, mientras que a su vez se daba cuenta que le era imposible el usar sus habilidades, a pesar de estar intentandolo.

Taichi simplemente lo observaba a la vez que arqueaba una ceja… completamente extrañado ante el actuar del Zoroark luego de que aquellos brazaletes entraran en contacto con su piel.

—Curioso…— dijo Taichi, a la vez que Yoshiro, el cual sabiendo que no podía usar sus habilidades, este simplemente comienza a intentar romper los brazaletes que lo apresaban…

Sin resultado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie hablaba… todos se encontraban en silencio, a la vez que los tenues gruñidos del Zoroark ante la desesperación de no poder liberarse de aquellos brazaletes se hacían presentes.

Y por la impotencia que sentía… al darse cuenta que no podía cumplir la promesa que hace muy poco había hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir… Yoshiro golpeaba los brazaletes, a la vez que incluso se hacía daño a si mismo por la fuerza con la que lo hacía

Nada… si bien ese metal no podía bloquear el aura dentro de su cuerpo… si evitaba que el mismo expulsara aura de igual manera, y por ende… tampoco le permitía el usar sus habilidades.

—Patético…— dijo finalmente Taichi, haciendo que Yoshiro posara su mirada ahora enfurecida hacia el mismo, mientras que las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de igual manera.

— _"Cállate…"_ — empezaba a decir por telepatía Yoshiro, exaltando a Taichi, el cual simplemente observaba con una sonrisa al Zoroark, y con una extraña curiosidad hacia el mismo.

— _"No me importa si tengo que sacarlos de aquí a simples golpes…"_ — decía el pokémon, a la vez que apretaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

— ** _"¡No les permitiré que se acerquen a mi casa!"_** — reconoció en un grito por telepatía finalmente el pokémon, a lo que este casi al instante de dichas aquellas palabras, se abalanza nuevamente hacia Taichi, con intenciones de golpearlo a él primero.

Ningún hombre hizo nada; Taichi lo ordenó así… mientras que el Zoroark con lágrimas en sus mejillas no detenía su actuar, aunque supiera dentro de sí que estaba en desventaja…

No lo aceptaría… sería lo mismo que permitir el que hirieran a su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo centímetros… Yoshiro, cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente, dio un salto aún con todas sus energías hacia Taichi, mientras que este mantenía su postura, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante el actuar del Zoroark.

El puño de Yoshiro se dirigía sin piedad hacia el rostro de Taichi; sabía que no sería suficiente; sabía que era inútil el enfrentarse a aquellos hombre luego de que sus habilidades fueran anuladas por aquellos brazaletes, pero eso no lo detenía, su amor hacia nosotros lo alimentaba en su actuar…

Iba a detenerlos… aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida para ello.

Todo transcurría demasiado lento… el puño del Zoroark estaba a pocos milímetros de llegar a su destino…

 **Y lo iba a hacer... si es que una barra delgada y larga de metal no atraviesa de lado a lado el antebrazo de Yoshiro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El impacto fue demasiado brusco y doloroso… pero aquello era irrelevante para Yoshiro, ya que la debilidad comenzó a abordarle completamente una vez que aquel nuevo y similar metal entró en contacto con su piel.

—Sabes… es curioso— empezaba a decir Taichi, mientras que el cuerpo de Yoshiro caía al suelo, a la vez que este tenía su vista puesta en aquel hombre, sintiendo, además del dolor, la impotencia de no poder mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo luego de que aquel metal atravesara su brazo.

—Sé todo sobre ti… Yoshiro— decía Taichi, mientras que Yoshiro solamente lo observaba con odio luego de que este mencionara tu nombre— tu raza ayudó mucho a la creación de estos metales— seguía diciendo, mientras que el Zoroark ya no sabía de qué otra manera expresarse— aunque digamos que la empresa que los enviaba cerró; sin embargo, tuve la oportunidad de comprar el suficiente para así poder controlar…— empezaba a insinuar el hombre, a la vez que delicadamente se agachaba, para acercar su rostro aún más al de Yoshiro.

—Ese condenado estado aural de Ryo…— declaró finalmente con una sonrisa malvada, a la vez que los ojos de Yoshiro se abrían aún más luego de escuchar aquello.

—Su poder no parecía tener límites… luego de que Takeru enloqueciera vi el caos que podía provocar el estúpido hijo de Hayato— reconocía ahora con un leve tono de rencor Taichi, mientras que en su rostro únicamente la seriedad se reflejaba.

—Pero cuando lo vi… esa tarde de invierno… cuando tu madre murió— declaró Taichi mientras que el mismo recordaba cuando este había ido hacia el bosque luego de que el clima se hubiera visto afectado ante la tercera evolución del estado aural que alcancé a adoptar cuando Hiyori falleció.

—Supe… que debía ponerle un alto— reconoció el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente bufaba ante aquellas palabras— y ahora tengo lo que necesito para que Ryo me obedezca sin rechistar— declaró nuevamente, mientras que con su mano izquierda movía un par de milímetros la barra que aún estaba incrustada en el brazo de Yoshiro, haciendo que le doliera de igual manera.

—¿Sabes? Este metal es totalmente distinto al que tienen tus brazaletes— decía Taichi mientras seguía jugando con aquella vara, causando una agonía para Yoshiro.

—Digamos… que el aura de tu especie con la que crearon los primeros metales, se vio bastante "mejorada"… — decía sin entrar en detalles por alguna razón Taichi, mientras que Yoshiro, aún en su dolor, simplemente observaba extrañado al hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Al fin y al cabo… fue el mismo Ryo el que permitió que este metal se crease— dijo finalmente el hombre, a la vez que lanzaba varias carcajadas ante lo obvio.


	7. El comienzo del caos

— _Mírate… en esto has quedado_ — se escucha la voz, pero él solo tenía sus ojos cerrados.

— _Se suponía que la protegerías… y ahora mira quien pide auxilio_ — se escucha ahora con risas, pero él solo tenía sus ojos cerrados.

— _Pusieron su confianza en ti, y ahora Hina murió por tu culpa_ — nuevamente se escuchó la voz, esta vez como si de un fuerte e irritante siseo se tratase.

— _Pobrecito… ¿Quieres a tu mamá?, no puedes… está muerta_ — dijo cruelmente, mientras que las leves carcajadas seguían siendo escuchadas.

— _Pero bueno… supongo que ahora dejarás que_ _ **ella**_ _también muera; al fin y al cabo, tú no harás nada para evitarlo, y… ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar como la torturan?_ —

Fueron sus últimas palabras

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día comenzaba… Takeru junto con Harumi guardaban las mantas, mientras que yo ayudaba a Hanako a levantar algunas de las cajas que teníamos en la carreta, para que así la Lopunny pudiera observar las medicinas que estaban más al fondo de la misma.

Pasaron así los minutos, hasta que finalmente terminamos de prepararnos, por lo que casi al instante, y sin necesidad de decírselo, Renzo simplemente se levantó del lugar donde pasó sentado toda la noche, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia el sector en cuarentena.

—Comiencen a moverse… ya tuvieron su descanso, es hora de partir— decretó con una firme voz Renzo, a la vez que nosotros simplemente fruncíamos levemente el ceño ante aquella actitud tan acostumbrada.

Ya con el mero hecho de seguir tratándonos igual me impulsaba a llevarle la contraria, sin embargo, la mano de Harumi en mi hombro me sacan de mis pensamientos.

—Es mejor así, Ryo…— dijo Harumi en una tenue voz, mientras que yo simplemente la observaba— tenemos que movernos rápido si queremos curar a esas personas, no sé cuánto tiempo más tengan las medicinas luego de que fueron calentadas ayer— decretó mi esposa, recordándome dicho acontecimiento, a lo que yo simplemente asiento un poco apesadumbrado, para después sentir como Harumi daba un pequeño tirón a mi pelo en señal de juego, para después sonreírnos mutuamente y comenzar a su vez a caminar en la misma dirección de Renzo.

Y así… con la tenue y helada brisa de invierno acompañándonos, tardamos aproximadamente unas dos horas hasta que finalmente comenzamos a presenciar recién la existencia de aquel sector de cuarentena; sin embargo, Harumi… Hanako… e incluso Renzo… no eran capaces de saber que nos encontrábamos a pocos kilómetros de llegar a aquel oscuro lugar…

Ya que, en el momento en el que nos encontramos lo suficientemente cerca, Takeru y yo fuimos capaces de sentir aquellas auras a nuestro alrededor…

 **Aquellas auras… portadoras del infierno en su sentir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dolor… los gritos ocultos en aquella oscuridad lejana… nos perturbaron casi al instante en el que Takeru y yo estuvimos a la distancia adecuada.

No podíamos negarlo; pero no podíamos advertirlo… nuestro silencio e inexpresión fue el único resultado de aquella percepción.

Era extraño… el infierno no es como uno lo imagina… uno piensa en gritos, en dolor, en penas y muertes; sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que las "llamas eternas" apenas si serían una sombra de lo que sentimos en aquel sector.

Ya que… no eran llantos y sufrimiento lo que Takeru y yo sentimos en aquellas auras…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo fue silencio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como si la cruel lágrima de un niño recorriendo silenciosamente su mejilla se tratase; como si el tenue aliento congelado de un hombre en sus últimos momentos de conciencia fuese, la vida a pocos momentos de esfumarse era lo que más se demostraba en aquellas auras.

Y cuando una vida sin esperanza comienza a esfumarse… los gritos que antes con tanto esmero se emitían, dejaron de hacerse presente para ser reemplazados por un silencio tal, que incluso al más fuerte era capaz de perturbar...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron solo minutos luego de que Takeru y yo nos percatáramos. Renzo lo esperaba, sin embargo, su actitud ya de por si no hubiese cambiado en lo más mínimo inclusive si hubiese sido la primera vez que hubiera visto aquel lugar.

 **Pero… los rostros de Harumi y Hanako se deformaron completamente en el momento en el que sus ojos percibieron lo que mi amigo y yo habíamos sentido hacia minutos atrás…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba nublado… y el helado clima no ayudaba a que aquella vista se tornara mejor…

No existían muros o cercas, el bosque estaba apenas separado a unos cuantos metros de las pequeñas y deplorables casas de aquel "pueblo", sin embargo, aquello de lejos si era dar una descripción de como en realidad era la vista de aquel lugar.

Ya que… al fin y al cabo, incluso me atrevería a decir que las imágenes que nos mostró Narue en mi hogar tenían un mejor aspecto que lo que nuestros ojos observaban en aquel momento…

Eran muchas auras… muchas personas que la gran parte se encontraban en los caminos de tierra que separaban las casas de aquel sector.

Takeru y yo no pudimos detectar el número de auras cuando nos las topamos por primera vez a las lejanías, pero incluso en el momento en el que nos encontramos lo suficientemente cerca como para contarlas, nos era difícil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No entramos… apenas si estábamos de pie una vez que logramos apreciar el deplorable estado de aquel lugar, Hanako se llevaba las manos a su boca, mientras que Harumi tenía un rostro completamente estupefacto, al igual que Takeru y yo.

No eran solo niños y niñas, no eran solo mujeres y hombres… cada una de las auras que alcanzábamos a detectar y separar del resto estaba imbuida en una pena y dolor ante la enfermad tal, que con el simple hecho de detectarla hacía que me horrorizase el pensar que esta proviniese de un niño o un anciano…

Pero venía de todas…

Incluso de un bebé… cuyo único pensamiento debería ser el de duda e ingenuidad, incluso el instintivo pensamiento de dolor y temor a la muerte se encontraba incrustada en lo más profundo de su aura, a pesar de siquiera tener conocimiento de lo mismo.

Ancianos deseando su muerte… hombres y mujeres careciente del alimento suficiente para ellos o sus propios hijos; niños susurrando deseos de venganza y muerte hacia sus apresadores; el llanto continuo de algunos de los infantes malnutridos que nacieron antes de la peste, y otros que nacieron después…

—Bienvenidos…— dijo Renzo, girándose levemente hacia nosotros, solamente para mantener su seria actitud luego de ver en nuestro rostro el impacto de haber observado aquel pueblo— este es el sector de cuarentena, les deseo éxito en su labor— decretó con un toque de sarcasmo, extrañándonos al notar su ahora levemente inexistente actitud fría e insensible de siempre.

— _Ryo…_ — dijo Harumi, a la vez que se giraba hacia mí, intentando preguntarme como era la "real" situación, ya que estaba al tanto de que Takeru y yo podíamos ver la condición de aquellas personas mediante su aura.

Pero no se escuchó nada de mi parte…

Estábamos estupefactos… ya de por si estábamos mal cuando recién comenzamos a detectar sus auras, pero por cada paso que dábamos era como un golpe hacia nuestra consciencia, como si el dolor creciera por cada metro que nos acercábamos hacia aquellas personas…

Y solo fue cuando pudimos verlas, cuando la pureza de aquellos sentimientos se sintió al máximo.

— _S-Son… muchos_ — dije en susurros, mientras que Harumi y Hanako solo podían preocuparse más luego de escuchar aquello.

Sin embargo, Harumi simplemente frunció el ceño luego de unos segundos, girándose hacia Renzo, para notarlo con la misma seriedad y frialdad de siempre.

—Necesito un lugar donde tratar a estas personas— decretó seria y decisiva Harumi, extrañando y a la vez sorprendiendo a Renzo y a nosotros luego de notar la obvia seguridad en sus palabras— debe ser lo más amplio posible, y también que esté bajo techo— decretó mi mujer, mientras que Renzo simplemente alzaba una ceja en son de la prepotencia de la misma.

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que finalmente Renzo comenzó a hablar.

—¿Tú crees que si existiese un lugar así en este pueblo, estas personas seguirían a la intemperie? —preguntó con normalidad el hombre, mientras que Harumi simplemente no parecía cambiar su actitud, a la vez que ella de igual manera comenzaba a acercarse hacia Renzo, extrañándolo nuevamente.

—No me tomes por tonta… Teijo dijo que este era un pueblo agricultor, y que los más afectados fueron los granjeros… sería estúpido para ese hombre el transportar a los enfermos a un lugar más apropiado por lo insensible que es— decía, comenzando a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa desafiante.

—Apuesto a que deben tener más de un granero por acá— declaró astutamente Harumi, mientras que Renzo simplemente lanzaba una tenue mueca luego de que mi esposa descubriera un posible lugar para comenzar a curar a los enfermos.

—Pierdes tu tiempo… el señor Teijo ordenó que los quemaran todos, o bueno… los de este sector, por temor a que las pestes se siguieran propagando en las cosechas que ahí se guardaban— declaró, luego de unos segundos Renzo, preocupando un poco a Harumi, pero extrañándola cuando este comienza a fruncir el ceño levemente.

—Pero… hay uno que Teijo no quemó— declaró nuevamente el hombre, haciendo que Harumi abriera un poco más sus ojos ante aquello, mientras que Renzo simplemente tenía una actitud un tanto desanimada de tener que dar esa información, ya que su principal orden era "ayudarnos"— No se guardaban cosechas ya que en si era un viejo granero y este se encontraba en pésimo estado, casi al punto de temer el que se cayera en cualquier momento, se iba a destruir para crear uno nuevo, sin embargo, las pestes llegaron poco después, y ese lugar se mantuvo así a partir de entonces… pero la verdad, no hay garantías de que siga en pie ahora— terminó de decir finalmente el hombre, mientras que Harumi asentía levemente.

—Ryo… tenemos que ir a verlo, necesito tratar a estas personas en un lugar bajo techo y climatizado como mínimo, no podemos perder más tiempo— dijo Harumi a la vez que se giraba hacia mí, a la vez que yo simplemente la miraba levemente decaído luego de que toda aquella pena nos abordaran a Takeru y a mí, sin embargo…

Bueno… la esperanza que irradiaba el aura de Harumi también la podíamos sentir.

—Necesito que nos lleves a ese granero— declaró Harumi, girándose nuevamente hacia Renzo, el cual simplemente vuelve a fruncir el ceño luego de que la chica volviera a mencionar aquel lugar, a lo que este simplemente asiente, para después volver a girarse, dándonos la espalda.

—Está del otro lado— sentenció finalmente Renzo, a lo que todos nosotros nos quedamos estáticos luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, notando lo obvio que significaban las mismas.

Tendríamos que pasar al lado de aquellas personas, observando de cerca su estado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran muchas… no podíamos hacer nada; ayudar solo a uno equivaldría el tener que ayudarlos a todos, y el tiempo era algo que no teníamos a nuestro favor, las medicinas no durarían tanto, y Harumi sabía que primero se necesitaba de un lugar adecuado para comenzar a tratar aquellas personas.

 **.**

 **.**

Nosotros pasábamos a su lado… pero sus miradas ni siquiera se percataban de nosotros, nadie nos observaba, simplemente mantenían la frialdad en sus ojos.

—Pensaba que habrían guardias…— decía Harumi, a la vez que observaba a algunos niños que reposaban en un pequeño sector donde la nieve no alcanzaba a llegar, mientras que los padres de los mismos simplemente estaban despiertos al lado de ellos, sentados en la nieve a la vez que unas delgadas mantas eran lo único que cubrían sus cuerpos.

—Los únicos que existen son los que vimos en el puesto de control, evitan que la gente escape… pero no se arriesgan a que esta gente los contagie— declaró con total normalidad Renzo, mientras que Harumi y Hanako fruncían el ceño hacia el mismo, ante tal muestra de desinterés.

—Y… ¿Qué hay de ti? — preguntó nuevamente Harumi, mientras que Renzo aún nos daba la espalda, dejando un momento de silencio luego de que mi esposa le preguntara aquello.

—Simplemente… concéntrense en su tarea— declaró en voz baja Renzo, haciendo que todos nosotros nos extrañáramos luego de escuchar aquello, pero no parando nuestro andar de igual manera.

Ninguno de nosotros podía evitar el ver a aquellas personas… si bien ellas nunca se fijaron en nosotros, estas no se inmutaban en prestarnos atención, ya que en sus propias auras se apreciaba el hecho de que estos sabían que nosotros estábamos caminando al lado de ellos.

Sin importarles en lo más mínimo quienes éramos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestro camino seguía, nuestros pasos no se detenían… Harumi y Hanako estaban decididas en su andar, mientras que Takeru y yo continuábamos observando a nuestro alrededor…

Las pequeñas y maltratadas casas, el constante castañeo presente en los niños que aún no se habían acostumbrado ante las temperaturas de aquel día y la continua tos de más de algún hombre cada tantos segundos nos hacía imposible el desear poder ayudarlos al instante.

—" _Harumi…"_ —empezaba a hablar por telepatía, a lo que todos comienzan a ponerme atención de igual manera, a excepción de Renzo, claro.

—" _¿Crees que tengamos suficientes medicinas?"_ —pregunté, mientras que Harumi simplemente se giraba hacia mí, como si ya estuviese esperando aquella pregunta.

—" _Depende del tipo de enfermedad y también del tiempo en el que ha estado presente, es muy relativo"_ — declaró Harumi, a la vez que esta simplemente fruncía nuevamente el ceño al observar otra vez a aquellas personas en lamentables condiciones.

—" _Pero no dejaré que ninguno muera…"_ — declaró con un tono completamente serio y decisivo Harumi, a la vez que Takeru y Hanako se exaltaban levemente ante aquello, mientras que yo simplemente la observaba a la vez que pensaba, para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa…

Diablos… como podría no estar enamorado de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y fue en aquel momento… ese mensaje de seguridad, ese ánimo por parte de Harumi, aquel pequeño instante de esperanza en su actuar, cuando de un momento a otro todos quedamos estáticos y completamente paralizados…

 **Cuando aquella piedra chocó con la cabeza de Harumi.**

.

.

.

.

Era grande… casi como si de una taza se tratase, una piedra paró directo a la cabeza de Harumi pasados unos cuantos segundos luego de que esta dijera aquellas palabras por telepatía.

Todos estábamos atónitos, a la vez que yo abría por completo mis ojos ante aquel suceso, mientras que Harumi se llevaba las manos a su cabeza como respuesta al golpe.

Renzo se dio cuenta de aquello de igual manera, girándose hacia Harumi una vez que esta lanzó el gritó por el dolor causado ante lo obvio, mientras que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su frente.

—¡Harumi! —grité preocupado, a la vez que corría hacia la misma, mientras que esta tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder debido al dolor del golpe, comenzando a encorvarse por lo mismo.

Harumi no decía nada, el dolor la callaba, mientras que Renzo se acercaba hacia nosotros, a la vez que comenzaba a recorrer con su mirada el sector, intentando ver quien había lanzado la roca, al igual que Takeru y Hanako, con la preocupación enmarcada en sus rostros ante lo sucedido.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Váyanse de aquí! — se escucha un grito, a lo que todos nosotros lo seguimos, para después observar a un pequeño niño de pelo castaño y ropas harapientas que nos observaba con sus ojos llorosos y enfurecidos, a la vez que tenía otra piedra en mano…

La cual arroja nuevamente, esta vez hacia Hanako.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era más que obvia su reacción… no se quedaría parado después de que aquel niño tirara esa piedra, y menos cuando este observase su dirección.

Por lo que Takeru, con un suave pero a la vez veloz movimiento detiene la piedra con su palma derecha, sosteniéndola, aún con su seria actitud, observando directamente a los ojos de aquel niño.

Y asustándolo completamente, cuando este trisa y después destruye la piedra con el simple apretar de su puño.

—Espera un poco Harumi… siéntate— dije a la vez que ayudaba a Harumi a sentarse en el suelo al lado de la carreta, mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban por el dolor punzante en su frente— Hanako, trae unas toallas, por favor— pedí, a lo que Hanako asiente con la misma prisa, para después traer lo pedido, envolviendo un poco de nieve con los mismos, y pasármelos para después colocarla lentamente en la frente de Harumi.

—" _Sé lo que piensas… pero no lo hagas Ryo… sería muy sospechoso"—_ dijo casi al instante por telepatía Harumi, en el momento en el que comenzaba a llevar mi mano a su frente con intenciones de curarla con mi aura— _"Estaré bien… solo… espera un poco, quizás haya que suturar maldita sea"_ —declaró enojada Harumi, más que nada por el dolor que le causaba su herida.

Simplemente fruncí el ceño levemente enojado ante aquello, sintiéndome impotente de no poder usar mi aura para curar la herida de Harumi, a lo que, casi en el momento en el que intento encontrar con mi vista a la persona que había tirado la roca.

 **Pude ver como Renzo le daba la primera patada a su cabeza.**

.

.

.

.

Nada se escuchaba… las personas a nuestro alrededor estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría, mientras que los más "sanos" empezaban a levantarse una vez que el llanto del niño luego de la patada que recibió de Renzo empezaba a hacerse presente.

Su impotencia y rabia se acumulaban, comenzaban a caminar hacia Renzo con intenciones de detenerlo, pero estos se quedan completamente estáticos cuando el joven saca su arma cargada y comienza a apuntarlos.

— _Ni se les ocurra… dar un solo paso más_ — dijo fríamente, y sin ni una gota de rabia en sus palabras Renzo— _Recuerden su lugar… y recuerden que este niño se buscó el suyo_ — reconoció, a la vez que ahora preparaba la culata de su arma, dejando a todos completamente asustados ante lo obvio que aquello significaba.

— _Ahora aprenderás tu lugar…_ — declaró nuevamente Renzo, a la vez que con sus dos manos agarraba con fuerza su arma, dando entender que golpearía nuevamente al niño con aquello.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor no podían hacer nada… ya de por sí era extraño el que alguno de ellos no tuviera fiebre, y la debilidad ante el miedo de una sola persona armada, les era suficiente como para no entrometerse en el actuar de Renzo…

Y menos sabiendo lo que haría Teijo si se llegaba a enterar de una posible "rebelión"…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así… la culata de aquella arma se dirigió hacia la cabeza de aquel niño, cuyas lágrimas y llantos resonaban hasta en la cabeza del último ser cuyos oídos eran capaces de escuchar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque bueno… **ninguno de ellos se esperaba el que yo le diera a Renzo una patada directa a su rostro, a la vez que tenía el estado aural activado.**

.

.

.

.

No hubo contacto con aquel metal… su rostro era lo único al descubierto, y solo podía atacarlo en el momento adecuado para así poder actuar finalmente con normalidad en aquel lugar.

No quería atacarlo de esa manera y brusquedad, pero era la única manera de hacerlo para así evitar el que siguiera dañando a aquel niño el cual, a pesar de que fuese el que lanzara aquella roca, solo era eso… un niño carente de responsabilidad y madurez, y que solo había lanzado aquellas piedras por el único y llano motivo de pensar que todos nosotros éramos hombres de Teijo.

Y fue el único que tuvo el valor para hacer aquello, a pesar de saber que eso le traería consecuencias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de dada la patada el silencio reinó…. Renzo quedó completamente inconsciente luego de aquello, y a una velocidad tal que apenas si fue consciente de que yo lo había atacado, antes de cerrar finalmente sus ojos.

Por otra parte, las personas a mi alrededor quedaron completamente estupefactas luego de lo presenciado, sin saber siquiera que sentir hacia mí, al verme de pie delante de aquel niño, mientras que la capa de aura del estado aural brotaba de mi piel, provocándoles el miedo ante lo desconocido, llegando a pensar incluso que los dañaría a ellos también.

—Hola…—saludé al niño—por cierto, como "tip", para la próxima vez… no vuelvas a lanzarle piedras a la gente— declaré con una actitud normal a la vez que desactivaba el estado aural, ya habiéndome girado hacia el infante que aún reposaba en el suelo, pero que se negaba a ponerse de pie debido al mismo miedo luego de casi presenciar el golpe que Renzo tenía pensado dar.

Y más aún… luego de ver como mí golpe sacó al mismo Renzo del lugar, quedando echado en el suelo a un par de metros de nosotros.

—Soy Ryo— me presenté, a la vez que me agachaba y levantaba al niño, el cual aún estaba prácticamente paralizado ante lo que observó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de aquello, simplemente comienzo a observar a mí alrededor, para ver como todas las personas tenían puestas sus incrédulas miradas sobre mí, mientras que el miedo y la inquietud los abordaba a todos por igual…

Ya que había golpeado a un subordinado de Teijo.

—Bueno… supongo que no fue una buena "primera impresión" ¿Verdad? — dije, un poco avergonzado, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, girándome nuevamente hacia el pequeño niño.

—Debo admitir que lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, niño— volví a decir, ignorando de momento a las personas aún incrédulas que me observaban— pero te digo desde ya: nosotros no somos los malos, venimos a ayudar— expliqué, mientras que el silencio era la única respuesta de aquel joven.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunté luego de notar que no había respuesta por parte del niño, a la vez que los aún llorosos ojos del mismo se encontraban completamente abiertos hacia mí, mientras que yo ya me hacía una idea de lo obvio que ocurría…

Tenía miedo de mí.

No dije nada… en el momento en el que pregunté su nombre, el niño al instante se aparta de mi lado, para después salir corriendo hacia la primera dirección que encontró, mientras que yo simplemente me quedé estático y levemente desanimado ante lo obvio a lo que, como si de un suave barullo se tratase, las pisadas de la gente a nuestro alrededor también comenzó a escucharse, las cuales comenzaban a retirarse del lugar ante el mismo miedo que les causó mi actuar, y por sobre todo…

Por el miedo ante lo que Teijo haría… cuando supiera que ataqué a uno de sus guardias.

—Ryo…— se escucha ahora la voz de Takeru llamándome, a lo que yo me levanto nuevamente con normalidad, para después girarme hacia mi amigo, viendo como este estaba al lado de Harumi, mientras que esta aún estaba sentada y apoyada en la carreta, intentando controlar sus quejidos ante el dolor de la herida en su cabeza.

—Ya voy…— dije, aún levemente desanimado por como terminó todo, para después caminar hacia Harumi y posar mi mano en su ensangrentada frente, curando su herida sin problemas, mientras que la misma sangre se secaba con el mero contacto de mi aura.

—Lamento el no haberlo hecho antes…— dije preocupado, a la vez que tomaba los paños húmedos luego de que la nieve tocara la frente de Harumi, para después limpiar la sangre seca de la misma.

—No importa Ryo… al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ese cretino— declaró mi esposa, a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse, para después fijarnos en Renzo, el cual aún permanecía recostado inconsciente en la nieve.

—Sí… será mejor que lo atemos de momento; no quiero arriesgarme a que haga alguna tontería cuando despierte— declaré, a la vez que me giraba hacia Takeru, el cual ya suponiendo lo que quería decir mi mirada, me ayudó a atar a Renzo, teniendo cuidado a su vez de no tocar la armadura.

—¿No sería mejor quitársela? — preguntó Harumi, refiriéndose a la armadura, a lo que yo simplemente me quedo pensando por unos momentos su pregunta.

—No quiero que ustedes la toquen… a este punto ni siquiera estamos seguros si fue la armadura la que desestabilizó mi aura cuando Renzo me pegó, prefiero prevenir antes que lamentar— reconocí, mientras que a su vez terminábamos de atar de manos y piernas a Renzo, comenzando a tirar de él mediante las mismas cuerdas, dejándolo sobre un espacio vacío en la carreta.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Takeru, a lo que nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio luego de dicha aquella pregunta.

—Creo que este pueblo no nos querrá mucho luego de que les mostré el estado aural… pero pienso igual que Harumi, no podemos permitir que sigan enfermos— empezaba a decir, mientras que el resto me escuchaban atentos— cubran a Renzo de momento, e intenten ver si pueden lograr hacer entender a esta gente que no somos los malos aquí, yo iré a ver el granero que él mencionó, y cuando vea que tal volveré con ustedes— decidí, a lo que habiendo obtenido la aprobación de todos, nos separamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El camino se tornaba cada vez más desolado por cada paso que daba… no tardé mucho en alejarme lo suficiente del resto hasta no poder verlos más, sin embargo, todos estábamos decididos en cumplir con nuestro objetivo, y no nos molestaba el tener que separarnos en esos casos.

Conforme daba los pasos, menos personas veía… de a poco lo único que quedaban eran las maltrechas casas separadas unos cuantos metros una de otra, mientras que las calles o caminos de igual manera comenzaban a dejar de ser uniformes, transformándose en sectores tan anchos como para albergar varias de las casas antes mencionadas, como estrechos a tal punto de que apenas si cupiese una persona.

De a poco… el pueblo se transformaba cada vez más en un llano paraje, mientras que algunos árboles comenzaban a ahora hacerse presente en lugar, como si el mismo bosque estuviera intentando apoderarse lentamente del mismo.

Las personas desaparecían, y con ellas también lo hacían las casas, mientras que de a poco el tenue pensamiento de estar perdiendo mi real objetivo comenzaba a abordarme, luego de notar como de a poco prácticamente abandonaba el pueblo para nuevamente adentrarme al bosque.

— _¿Dónde estás?..._ — pensaba, mientras que nuevamente otro llano paraje se hacía presente luego de caminar unos cuantos metros más, mientras que la forma de la tierra que pisaba daba señales de haber sido utilizado para siembras, debido a los relieves y otras cosas.

Sin embargo, aquel granero seguía sin poder verse, era hasta incluso frustrante el simple hecho de ver aquel enorme y a la vez mal cuidado campo sin poder ver nada más que un desolado terreno, donde los arboles del bosque aledaño era lo único que se podía ver.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Renzo fue el que mencionó la "posible" existencia de un granero, no me rendía en tratar de encontrarlo de igual manera, por lo que no detenía mis pasos a pesar de todo.

Los minutos así pasaron, tenía pensado el alejarme de aquel terreno para así poder ver la posibilidad de encontrar el granero oculto entre los arboles del bosque, sin embargo aquello de igual manera sería contraproducente, ya que obviamente el granero no estaría en condiciones como para utilizarse si es que unos pequeños arboles fueran capaces de ocultarlo… el campo era grande, y si se guardaban las cosechas, dudaba que el granero fuera tan pequeño como para poder pasar desapercibido en el bosque.

Nuevamente cambié mi rumbo, por lo que, habiéndome tardado solo unos cuantos minutos, comienzo a acercarme hacia uno de los costados de aquel sector, quedando a pocos metros del bosque; sin embargo, una vez que llegué a esa distancia, me detengo repentinamente, como si de un tenue cosquilleo recorriese mi espalda, la pisada que di antes de llegar me dejó completamente estático, por lo que, sintiéndome completamente estúpido ante lo que aquello significaba, bajo la mirada, únicamente para confirmar lo que el sonido de aquella pisada confirmaba.

El sonido de estar pisando cenizas acumuladas, junto con el trisar de la madera en mismas condiciones… digamos que el sonido es difícil de olvidar, cuando pisaste las de tu casa, pensando además que tu padre y madre fallecieron bajo el fuego de la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno… no di un monólogo emotivo ante los recuerdos de antaño que provocó en mí el pisar aquellas cenizas, cosas como esas se superaron años después, y se explicaron cuando conocí la real historia de mis padres y los de Takeru; sin embargo, el haber pisado aquellas cenizas únicamente hacía en mí recordar aquellas simples palabras que Renzo mencionó, y que yo torpemente olvidé, ya que pensaba que aquel era el único campo que existía en el sector.

Existían muchos graneros que habían sido quemados, y yo solo andaba buscando en uno de los campos donde antes existía uno.

No dije nada, ya sabía yo lo estúpido que fue el seguir estando en aquel lugar… había perdido tiempo intentando encontrar el "único" granero del lugar, por lo que simplemente me doy una palmada en plena cara, para después llanamente y ya sin paciencia activar el estado aural, no habiéndolo utilizado antes por el simple hecho de pensar que "sería una fácil tarea".

Luego de aquello, no fue muy difícil saber que hacer después, si bien la velocidad que adquiría con la primera fase del estado aural era alta, no quería molestarme en seguir recorriendo los otros campos con la esperanza de encontrar el dichoso granero, por lo que una vez que activé el estado aural, simplemente me sujeto del suelo con dos brazos de aura para después alzarme entre los cielos, teniendo así una vista más amplia del sector.

Lo sé… ya en ese momento no era difícil de comprender lo idiota que me sentía al no haber usado "aquel" método antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez en los cielos, los campos eran fácilmente apreciables, mientras que el bosque, al igual que en el pueblo, comenzaba a "apropiárselos" lentamente; sin embargo, aquello no era lo que buscaba, y no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que finalmente logré dilucidar en las lejanías el granero que tanto buscaba.

No estaba lejos… de hecho estaba bastante cerca del pueblo, pero este se encontraba al lado de otro sector del mismo, por lo que ya sabiendo donde se encontraba, desciendo para después correr hacia aquel sector, llegando en pocos segundos hacia el mismo.

El sector no cambiaba… los campos seguían estando igual de abandonados, mientras que la deteriorada estructura de aquel granero era lo único que resaltaba en el lugar.

Ya a lo lejos se notaba como algunas de las tablas que conformaban aquella estructura ya se encontraban podridas… apenas si resaltaba el color blanco de sus paredes, a la vez que incluso una parte de su techo resaltaba por su ausencia, habiéndose caído con el tiempo lo más probable, dándome posibles señales de la presencia de termitas.

La simple imagen me desanimaba, sin embargo sabía que aquello a pesar de todo se mantenía en pie, y aunque lo hiciera apenas, aún había esperanza de intentar repararlo con la madera de algunos de los arboles aledaños, aunque claro, aquello solo significaría tener que entrar nuevamente al estado aural, y obviamente no era un ser con energía infinita, tenía un límite a pesar de todo, pero para aquel entonces, creía tener la suficiente como para al menos dejar decente aquel lugar.

Necesitaba herramientas… sin embargo, preferí primero entrar para así poder echar alguna mirada en el interior de aquella estructura. Las enormes puertas parecían haber sobrevivido con el pasar de los tiempos, o al menos eso creía, ya que cuando comencé a abrir una de ellas, esta se desplomó casi al instante, desanimándome nuevamente ante la tarea que me deparaba el destino con aquel granero.

—Bueno… al menos no fue por las bisagras…— dije un poco esperanzado, al ver que estas simplemente se habían desprendido debido al mismo pudrimiento de las puertas, sin embargo, el marco parecía haber sobrevivido por suerte.

Me quedé observando por unos momentos el estado de la puerta, cuando de repente me exalto completamente en el momento en el que comienzo a escuchar sonidos provenientes de adentro del granero.

—¿Hola? — fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, pero era obvio el que no había nadie en el lugar, ya que no detectaba ningún aura a mi alrededor; sin embargo, eso no evitaba que la curiosidad me carcomiese, por lo que empecé a caminar lentamente dentro del granero, observando con cautela y silencio.

He de admitir que por dentro lucía bastante mejor a como era por fuera, el granero era bastante amplio, y por lo que notaba, incluso la madera del interior estaba mucho más sana a como era en las afueras, extrañándome bastante por obvias razones.

Los segundos pasaron, y por cada uno mi ceño se fruncía un poco más, ya que por alguna razón me sentía observado en aquel lugar; sin embargo, en aquel momento no sentía ningún aura, preocupándome al pensar lo obvio…

Pensando que uno de los hombres de Teijo, teniendo puestas unas de aquellas armaduras, estaba en aquel granero de igual manera.

Mi mirada recorría todo el interior de aquel granero, era aproximadamente el tamaño de unos veinte metros cuadrados, mientras que en el interior únicamente existían cajas y más de algún montículo de heno, a la vez que de igual manera se podía observar un amplio espacio en el entretecho.

Si bien la estructura, como también el nuevamente notar el deterioro de algunas de las tablas, me parecían mantener "distraído", todo aquello era una mera distracción; sí, realmente estaba viendo el lugar, para así notar claramente las posibles cosas que tendría que reparar a futuro, pero eso no evitaba el que no estuviera atento…

 **De la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí, con intenciones de enterrar un cuchillo en mi espalda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue un rápido movimiento… si bien no podía detectar su aura, eso no evitaba el que no pudiese escucharlo; la madera crujía, sus pasos intentaba sincronizarlos con los míos para así evitar el que yo notase su presencia, pero al fin y al cabo los sentidos de un lucario eran mucho mayores que los de un humano común, y por sobre todo el oído y el olfato, y aunque yo no fuese Takeru, mi aura y la suya… bueno, ya saben la historia.

Y, como el mismo sorpresivo movimiento del cuchillo dirigiéndose hacia mí, también lo fue mi cuerpo dándose vuelta, haciendo chocar mi muñeca con la de la mano que empuñaba aquel afilado objeto, provocando además el que mi mirada chocara con la de la persona que quería acabar con mi vida…

Viendo solamente a un anciano delante de mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran demasiadas revelaciones las que afrontaba mi mente en el momento en el que observo a aquel enfurecido hombre, a la vez que el tiempo prácticamente se detenía para mí en el instante en el que intercedí el cuchillo.

Las arrugas en su rostro, su cabellera corta y encanecida, daban indicios de una avanzada edad, pero su contextura física era otra historia… brazos, torso, piernas, todos estos representaban fácilmente un cuerpo de unos treinta años, a la vez de entrenado, mientras que las venas se enmarcaban en sus músculos debido en parte a que a pesar de todo poseía una delgada piel característica de su edad.

Pero aquello no era todo… sus ropas eran simples y harapientas telas, dejando al descubierto algunas partes de su cuerpo; sin embargo, aquello era lo único que aquel anciano poseía…

Y aun así no era capaz de ver su aura

Me costaba concentrarme… a la vez que un extraño debilitamiento comenzaba a abordarme luego de que parara su intento de herirme, para no decir matarme.

Las palabras no existían… mi esfuerzo se notaba cada vez más ante cada segundo que transcurría luego de que nuestras muñecas chocaran.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente estupefacto ante toda la nueva información que abordaba mi cabeza en aquel instante, sin embargo, el debilitamiento era cada vez mayor…

A tal punto que ni siquiera pude evitar que el anciano me golpeara el rostro con su mano libre, para después enterrarme el cuchillo a un costado de mi torso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su envejecido rostro, sinónimo de su edad, no simbolizaban en lo absoluto a su fuerza… podría decirse que incluso era más ágil que yo, mientras que su fuerza no paraba de asombrarme, sin embargo, era obvio que no pude evitar el lanzar un doloroso grito luego de que enterrara aquel cuchillo en mi cadera, pero, por desgracia, aquel hombre no se detuvo ahí… solo pasaron unos segundos, hasta que nuevamente me da una patada directa a mi estómago, empujándome algunos metros, para después caer al suelo irremediablemente ante aquellos golpes.

Separándome finalmente… de cualquier tipo de contacto que tuviera con ese hombre.

—Ya me estoy hartando… ¡Me cansé de esconderme! — decía el anciano, a la vez que nuevamente comenzaba a caminar hacia mí— Y si Teijo se atreve a venir otra vez con ustedes a causar el terror a este pueblo… ¡Acabará igual que tú! — declaró en otro grito, mientras que ahora tenía intenciones de darme un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza, lo más probable para así aplastarla, ya que no dudaba de su fuerza luego de lo que presencié.

Aunque claro… mi mano deteniendo su pie a centímetros de mi cabeza lo exaltan, a la vez que varias venas azules en mi rostro comenzaban a enmarcarse, a lo que simplemente asusto al anciano, cuando me giro hacia él… mostrando unos enojados ojos, los cuales resaltaban luego de entrar al estado aural evolucionado.

—" _Así que por eso era…"_ — dije por telepatía, al no poder hablar en aquel estado, a lo que el anciano casi al instante saca su pie, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, notando en sus pensamientos (los cuales a ese punto, ya no me contenía en observar debido a la situación) el obvio miedo luego de notar aquel "poder" emanando de mí.

Sin embargo, cuatro gruesos brazos de aura salen de mi cuerpo, para después apresar por completo al anciano, inmovilizándolo al instante.

—" _Sí que pegas fuerte viejo…"_ — declaré nuevamente, mientras que sacaba bruscamente el cuchillo que aún estaba enterrado en mí, regenerándose al instante la herida— _"y me sorprende que te muevas así…"_ — declaré nuevamente, girando el cuerpo del anciano, para que así quedara frente a mí— _"Supongo que no todos en este lugar están enfermos..."_ — volví a declarar, solamente para observar la furia reflejada en los ojos de aquel hombre.

—" _Tsch…"_ — bufé inconscientemente— _"Te digo desde ya que no tengo nada que ver con Teijo, vine aquí con mi familia para intentar ayudarlos, y estaba buscando un lugar para poder tratar al pueblo"_ — declaré sin más preámbulos, notando obviamente una desconfianza casi inmediata en el aura de aquel anciano.

—" _Mira… te lo pondré en simples palabras"_ — volví a decir, ahora un poco más molesto— _"Quiero ayudar a estas personas tanto como tú, así que… o coperas conmigo, o tendré que mantenerte apresado con estos brazos para que no cometas ninguna tontería"_ — declaré nuevamente, provocando que aquel hombre frunciera el ceño ante tales palabras.

Obvio no era capaz de mantener activado la evolución del estado aural por tanto tiempo como para apresarlo con mi aura, sin embargo, eso no significaba que él lo supiera.

No había respuesta por parte de aquel hombre, sin embargo, mi vista no se apartaba del mismo, y tampoco de su aura, la cual…

Ahora era capaz de observar claramente, causándome únicamente curiosidad ante lo obvio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No llevaba puesto nada… ninguna ropa o tela que pudiera bloquear su aura a como era en el caso de los hombres de Ryuji o de Teijo, pero sabía que algo lo debía estar causando, hasta que… habiéndome cansado de buscar alguna "fuente de bloqueo" en su ropa, me doy cuenta de la única opción viable.

Dentro del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando se está buscando un "bloqueo" en el momento en el que uno pasa a la segunda etapa del estado aural, se busca una perturbación en el aura del individuo ya que, a pesar de que sea lo que fuese que tenía aquella persona no era capaz de bloquear ya fuera la percepción como la misma concentración del aura en el estado aural evolucionado (no así a como era con las ropas que usaban los hombres de Teijo), no significaba que no disturbase de cierta manera el aura a esas concentraciones.

En simples palabras, y de una forma más informal para explicarlo, el aura generalmente se percibe como un suave y tenue arrollo, pero cuando se encuentra en contacto con un material que si bien no es capaz de bloquear el aura en esas concentraciones, pero en sí bloquea el aura como tal, se ve como pequeñas "ondas" o "perturbaciones" en el arroyo, pero sin detener su curso de igual manera.

Aunque claro… una vez que comencé a introducir levemente mi aura en su cuerpo… esa pequeña "perturbación" que buscaba encontrar, pues…

La encontré en todas sus venas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en sí el sentimiento era extraño… sentir toda esa perturbación en cada rincón del hombre era algo de por sí desagradable, tanto que el sentimiento incluso lo hacía propio, pensando lo detestable que sería si fuese yo el que cargara con lo que fuese que fuera aquella cosa que se encontraba dentro de aquel anciano.

Desvié mi mirada luego de aquello… eran demasiadas incógnitas, de las cuales algunas a pesar de ser respondidas, solo las reemplazaban otras diez.

—" _Ya ni si quiera sé si quieras cooperar…"_ — reconocí finalmente luego de unos segundos de silencio— _"Pero… por lo que veo…"_ — decía serio, a la vez que comenzaba a recorrer con la vista aquel lugar— _"Creo que fuiste tú el que mantuvo el interior de este lugar en estas condiciones"_ — declaré finalmente, exaltando nuevamente el hombre, mientras que este a su vez se fastidiaba al notar claramente lo obvio.

—L-Lo he estado arreglando desde hace unas semanas… pero no he podido terminarlo a pesar de todo— dijo finalmente el anciano luego de pasar nuevamente otros segundos de silencio, aliviándome en parte de que me dirigiera la palabra.

—" _Yo te ayudaré… mi familia y yo no dejaremos que Teijo siga con lo que está haciendo, pero antes estas personas son nuestra prioridad… ¿Cuento contigo?"_ — pregunté de manera seria, soltando al anciano nuevamente, el cual simplemente se quedó de pie delante de mí, sin moverse en lo más mínimo, mientras que a su vez simplemente me observaba aún con dudas.

El silenció continuó… mientras que ninguno de los dos movía un solo músculo, como si intentásemos juzgarnos mediante las miradas.

—Dime… ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti… luego de todo lo que mostraste ser capaz? — Empezó a hablar finalmente el anciano— ¿Cómo sé que no es más que una simple mentira para arruinar aún más nuestra ya de por sí deplorable condición? — volvió a preguntar, mientras que a su vez fruncía cada vez más el ceño ante cada palabra, dejando nuevamente un crudo silencio en el ambiente.

El cual fue quebrado cuando comencé a retirarme con normalidad del lugar.

—Fácil…— respondí, dándole la espalda— porque no me importa si me quieres ayudar o no, o si confías en mí… voy a ayudar a estas personas sea cual sea el caso, simplemente te estoy dando la oportunidad de ayudarme, pero si no lo haces… entonces impedirás que estas personas se recuperen, y obviamente no te dejaré— recalqué nuevamente, a la vez que comenzaba a salir de aquel granero.

No dije nada después de aquello, a lo que sabiendo que el pueblo no se encontraba tan lejos, camino con normalidad hacia el mismo, sin querer entrar al estado aural para ello.

Ya que… luego de notar lo que ese hombre tenía dentro de sí, lo único que tenía en la cabeza respecto a aquello era que quizás lo necesitaría para más adelante.

Y no me equivoqué.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio recorrió el sector luego de que yo me hubiese separado de ellos, a lo que Takeru, con la misma seriedad en sus ojos, simplemente comenzó a tirar otra vez de la carreta mientras que el cuerpo aún inconsciente de Renzo reposaba sobre la misma, completamente cubierto por nuestras mantas.

—Creo que será bastante complicado…— reconoció Takeru, mientras que Harumi y Hanako comenzaban a seguirlo de igual manera— ahora esas personas nos temen por lo que hizo Ryo… vayan a saber si la voz se corre lo suficientemente rápido…— declaró ahora un poco desanimado mi amigo, pensando en las dificultades que se avecinaban.

—Pues los convenceremos de lo contrario si es así— reconoció firme Harumi, sin parar su caminar al igual que Hanako, mientras que Takeru simplemente la observaba fijamente, a la vez que mi esposa no desviaba su mirada del camino, al igual que la Lopunny…

Era obvio que para Takeru no era la primera vez que veía esa determinación reflejada en los ojos de cierta Lopunny, al igual que de cierta Riolu…

Takeru simplemente esbozó una tenue sonrisa luego de observar a Harumi y a Hanako, para después fijarse plenamente en el camino, en el cual las personas dejaban de estar presentes, pero que cuyas auras podía sentir a lo lejos, como si se hubieran conglomerado en un sector del pueblo.

La voz se corrió luego de que yo atacara a Renzo… mientras que las personas intentaban correr aún en sus estados.

Todos se horrorizaban al escuchar que una persona había atacado a uno de los hombres de Teijo, y aquello era un más que justificado fundamento para intentar el tener el menor contacto con nosotros.

Sin embargo, estaban enfermos… muchos con suerte si tenían una temperatura normal; algunos apenas si podían mantenerse de pie por algunos minutos, mientras que otros con suerte si podían estar conscientes.

Pero no podían quedarse quietos… el miedo era más fuerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El bullicio era cada vez más fuerte… las voces desesperadas de la gente de aquel pueblo se hacían presentes con mayor volumen por cada paso que mi familia daba hacia ellos.

No tardaron mucho en observarlos a las lejanías, mientras que aquellas personas simplemente se asustaban más luego de darse cuenta de lo mismo…

Sus débiles piernas se sobre esforzaban… sus ya cansadas mentes se debilitaban, mientras que sus energías ya de por sí escasas continuaban siendo exprimidas hasta incluso pasado el límite de las mismas.

Harumi no se detenía, seguía con su simple caminar, mientras que el resto incluso prácticamente intentaba desesperadamente huir ante aquel lento avance de mi esposa.

Casi todos lograban apartarse… Padres cargando sus hijos, ancianos siendo ayudados por jóvenes… cada uno se apoyaba en otro, casi siempre familiares.

Pero bueno… hay casos en los que no se pueden pedir milagros.

 **.**

 **.**

Era un conjunto de desesperanzadores hechos los que Harumi junto con mi amigo y Hanako observaban… las personas se habían ido, e intentaban ayudarse mutuamente para así alejarse lo más posible de ellos; sin embargo, no pudieron darse cuenta de un padre de unos treinta años de edad, cabello castaño y tez blanca, mientras que una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules de no más de cinco intentaba tirarlo con todas sus fuerzas, debido a que el hombre no mostraba señales de siquiera estar consciente de lo que ocurría, a la vez que la palidez en su rostro era el único síntoma apreciable que hacía entender a Harumi la mala condición en la que se encontraba.

Harumi sabía lo que tenía que hacer… no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ante la actitud de aquellas personas, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar sin rechistar hacia aquel padre e hija, siendo estos los únicos que se encontraban en el sector, a la vez que el resto del pueblo observaba bien a lo lejos, ya habiéndose dado cuenta que habían dos personas que no lograron sacar a tiempo de las "garras" de mi familia.

La niña tenía miedo… observaba como Harumi se dirigía con normalidad hacia ella, mientras que en sus ojos solo el miedo se reflejaba, temiendo lo peor luego de todas las cosas que le hicieron creer que mi mujer causaría.

Solo podía esconder su rostro en el torso de su padre, mientras que este tenía sus ojos apenas abiertos, sin siquiera reaccionar ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Harumi estaba a pocos pasos… la gente la observaba, pero su miedo a actuar, y a sus "consecuencias", los inmovilizaba por completo.

— _¡P-Papá!_ — se escuchaban los llorosos gritos de la niña aún oculta en el torso de su padre, dejando apenas sobresalir uno de sus ojos de vez en cuando para darse cuenta de que Harumi estaba cada vez más cerca de la misma.

Hasta que… cuando finalmente se encontraba delante de ella, mi esposa simplemente se agachó, para después alzar sus manos hacia ellos.

La niña simplemente comenzó a temblar luego de que su mente le jugara malas pasadas al pensar que Harumi les haría daño, o las usaría por cualquier tipo de situación que tuviera relación con Teijo, o en este caso, con los "malos de armaduras negras" de los cuales era consciente que eran malas personas.

La tensión llegó a su punto máximo, y a la vez al de mayor declive, cuando Harumi simplemente posa su mano sobre la frente de la niña y su padre.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo hubo silencio luego de aquello, Harumi tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados luego de que esta posara sus manos en aquellas frentes, a la vez que la pequeña niña abría completamente sus ojos ante ello, habiendo dado por hecho segundos antes de que Harumi le haría daño, sin poder evitar el sentir la agradable sensación de las frías manos de mi esposa puestas en su tibia frente.

—El padre tiene más de cuarenta grados, la niña está por los treinta y ocho; Hanako, ya sabes que hacer, busca los antibióticos, tenemos que comenzar de inmediato— declaró completamente seria Harumi, a la vez que comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta que traía puesta para después ponerla en el suelo, exaltando nuevamente a la niña cuando esta intenta separarla de su padre, notando al instante su negación ante aquello.

—Por favor, debe recostarse… necesita atención— pidió Harumi, mientras que a su vez chocaba sus ojos con los llorosos de la niña, mientras que esta se negaba a pesar de todo a soltar a su padre inconsciente; sin embargo, la mirada de Harumi era más que convincente, incluso para una niña la cual, pasados unos segundos, comenzó a soltarlo delicadamente, inclusive ayudando a Harumi a recostarlo sobre la chaqueta de la misma, para que así no quedara en contacto con la nieve.

—Esto será complicado…— reconoció mi esposa, a la vez que empezaba a abrir la ropa del hombre, dándose cuenta de la enorme cantidad de moretones que se marcaban en el centro de su pecho principalmente, mientras que en el resto de su cuerpo también existían, pero en menor cantidad.

En aquel momento Hanako ya comenzaba a traer algunos medicamentos que sabía que servirían para bajar la temperatura, junto con un fonendoscopio, el cual Harumi empezó a utilizar de inmediato.

—Es muy débil, no podemos dejarlo aquí, tenemos que llevarlo a una de las casas— reconoció nuevamente Harumi, refiriéndose primero a los latidos de su corazón, a la vez que se giraba hacia Takeru.

—¿Sabes algo de Ryo? — preguntó casi de inmediato luego de reconocer la situación real del hombre, mientras que Takeru simplemente se entrecruzaba de brazos, ya sabiendo mi condición actual.

—No te preocupes, **van** a estar al lado tuyo en poco tiempo…— reconoció Takeru, extrañando de sobremanera a Harumi ante lo obvio, mientras que esta instintivamente se gira hacia su derecha.

Únicamente para notar como el mismo niño que antes le había lanzado la piedra a su cabeza se abalanzaba hacia la misa, a la vez que ahora sostenía un largo y oxidado fierro en sus manos, con claras intenciones de atacar a Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no le importaban las consecuencias… aquel niño estaba más que consciente de lo que yo era capaz, pero ello no evitaba el que nos tuviera miedo a mí y a mi familia.

No cuando eran su padre y hermana las que "corrían" peligro…

Pero, como bien dijo Takeru, en el momento en el que el niño alzó el fierro para después intentar golpear a Harumi, mi cuerpo y el del anciano que me encontré en el granero se hacen presentes, a la vez que yo tenía el estado aural evolucionado activado, recibiendo el golpe con total normalidad, y sin inmutarme en lo más mínimo, a la vez que yo y el anciano le dábamos la espalda a aquel niño.

Mientras que el fierro se quebraba luego de entrar en contacto con mi cabeza.

—Hola amor— dije alegre y tiernamente, ya habiendo desactivado el estado aural, mientras que a mis espaldas se escuchaba el cuerpo del atacante tambaleándose hasta caerse, debido a la abrupta aparición que hicimos— creo que ya sé lo que les pasa a estas personas— reconocí, adoptando una actitud un poco más seria, mientras que Harumi simplemente suspiraba ante mi actitud luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir, a lo que, una asustada voz comenzaba a resonar.

—¡¿A-Abuelo?! — se escucha las incrédulas palabras del niño a mis espaldas, mientras que el anciano, al igual que yo, comenzaba a girarse hacia el mismo.

—Hola Naoto…— respondió el hombre, mientras que en su mirada únicamente se veía el arrepentimiento, luego de notar lo obvio al ver el fierro ahora roto que Naoto tenía en sus manos.

—¡¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo con estas personas?! — preguntó entre asustado y enojado el infante, mientras que ahora comenzaba a levantarse, aún con intenciones agresivas a pesar de todo, intentando al instante separar al hombre de mi lado, pero exaltándose completamente cuando este se reúsa ante lo mismo.

—Hay mucho de qué hablar, pero primero tenemos que llevar a tu papá al granero…— reconoció el anciano, mientras que Naoto no sabía que decir ante aquello, a la vez que me observaba, intrigado y preocupado ante lo que había ocurrido, a la vez que él era plenamente consciente de que aquel fierro se quebró cuando chocó con mi cabeza.

—No pienses que confiaré en ti… —declaró ahora molesto Naoto, mientras que yo lo observaba con total normalidad.

—Me vale….— asumí, para después volver a girarme hacia Harumi, exaltando a Naoto luego de que lo pasara a llevar de tal manera— Harumi, tengo un montón de cosas que explicarte— declaré, a la vez que Harumi me asentía, un tanto fastidiada ante mi obvia actitud…

 **.**

 **.**

El resto, como dicen, es historia… aquel anciano, en el momento en el que me retiré del granero, poco antes de que Naoto intentara atacar de nuevo a Harumi, fue de inmediato en mi búsqueda, y una vez que me volvió a encontrar, decidió ayudarme de igual manera a curar a su pueblo el cual, si bien no tenían la confianza en nosotros, sí la tenían en él.

El hombre me explicaba la situación… decía que él, por alguna extraña razón, era el único que no se había enfermado de tal "extraña" enfermedad por lo que, siendo el único en condiciones a pesar de su avanzada edad, intentaba reconstruir aquel dañado granero, para así dar refugio a las personas que carecían de hogar en el pueblo.

El trabajo había comenzado hacía unas semanas… las personas se rendían, y de apoco Yosuke también; sin embargo, cuando vio lo que yo era capaz de hacer en el momento en el que este me atacó, sabía que conmigo tendría una oportunidad para hacer que su gente mejorase, confiando en que con mi ayuda podrían ponerle finalmente un alto a Teijo.

Trasladar a las personas fue la parte fácil, a pesar de ser un pequeño pueblo, las personas contaban con algunas herramientas (las cuales no utilizaban por obvias razones), por lo que Takeru y yo las utilizamos para al menos reconstruir el techo del granero con madera obtenida del bosque, y también algunas paredes para así dejarlo lo más "utilizable" posible, contando también el marco podrido de la puerta.

Las personas estaban más que conscientes de lo precario de su situación… y una vez que Yosuke admitió estar del lado de mi familia, no les quedó más que aceptar nuestra oferta, temiendo a pesar de todo al mal que podría provocar Teijo en ellos, pero ya aceptándolo de igual manera a pesar de todo.

Al fin y al cabo… ya no sabían si el mal de la enfermedad sería menor, que la provocada por Teijo si se llegase a enterar de que ellos recibían nuestra ayuda.

.

.

.

.

Los más enfermos eran los principales… fácilmente en total eran unas trecientas personas las que habitaban aquel sector, incluyendo también los que se encontraban dentro de las pequeñas casas, las cuales descubrimos que también estaban repletas, dejándonos en claro que en aquel lugar cualquier espacio era sagrado.

Las mantas escaseaban… pero al menos eran suficientes para las personas que se encontraban en peores condiciones, mientras que el resto al menos podían darse el agrado de encontrarse en un lugar bajo techo, y hasta inclusive temperado por la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el granero.

Harumi y Hanako, con mi ayuda y la de Takeru junto con la del anciano, se debieron haber tardado a lo menos unas cuatro horas en alcanzar a dar los remedios necesarios para al menos disminuir la temperatura de las personas que se encontraban en los peores casos, tales como la padre de la niña que se había mencionado en anterioridad, a lo que, ya cansados por obvias razones, salimos tanto ella como Takeru y yo, junto con Hanako y el anciano, ya que les había dicho que ya era hora de conversar.

—Entonces… ¿Me pondrás al tanto? — me preguntó Harumi, a la vez que se sentaba y se apoyaba a la pared al lado de la puerta del granero, acompañándola Hanako, mientras que el resto nos manteníamos de pie.

Los segundos pasaron luego de aquello, yo guardaba silencio, mientras que inclusive el anciano estaba curioso ante mis palabras, ya que tampoco le había dicho la razón del cómo había encontrado el porqué de la enfermedad de estas personas hasta que, finalmente, comienzo a hablar.

—Creo… que no podremos curar a estas personas con medicamentos, Harumi— declaré, exaltando y preocupando al instante al resto, los cuales inclusive me observaban incrédulos, a excepción de Takeru, el cual ya sabía lo que pensaba— Porque… y esto lo digo solamente como una idea— dije a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos.

—No están enfermos— revelé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era obvia su reacción… nadie excepto Takeru me creía en lo absoluto, a pesar de la seguridad en mis palabras, quedaron completamente estupefactos luego de escucharlas, sin saber cómo o qué decir ante aquello.

—Será mejor que des una explicación mejor, ¡¿No crees?! — preguntó levemente fastidiado el anciano, creyendo que mis palabras eran mentiras ante el mero hecho de haber pasado varios meses con su pueblo afrontando sus obvias enfermedades.

—No me malentiendas… yo sé que estas personas tienen muchos problemas, la fiebre y los moretones que misteriosamente se concentran en el pecho junto con el debilitamiento de los músculos y articulaciones son síntomas que muchos padecen en distintas medidas— recalcaba, mientras que Harumi simplemente alzaba una ceja, sin saber a qué quería llegar.

—Ya… ¿Y que hay con eso? Sabemos que la peste los puso así, no es de extrañarse que los síntomas sean similares— reconoció Harumi, mientras que yo asentía.

—Pero el problema radica… en que creo que esos síntomas no se provocaron por una enfermedad— volví a exaltar al resto nuevamente.

—¿Entonces…?— preguntaba Harumi, ya deseando desde hacía bastante rato el que yo dijera lo que creía era la causa de la condición en la que se encontraba aquel pueblo, sin embargo, extraño a todos cuando comienzo a señalar amigablemente al anciano que estaba a mi lado.

—Les presento a Yosuke— dije con una sonrisa, fastidiando levemente a mi familia ante mi actitud inadecuada en aquella situación, pero extrañándolos de igual manera cuando mi rostro se torna más serio.

—El hierro de su sangre está compuesto por el metal que bloquea el estado aural— revelé finalmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó en seguida y por obvias razones Harumi, mientras que yo simplemente pedía calma y paciencia para así explicarle el porqué de mi pensar, mientras que la sorpresa proveniente de Yosuke era más que apreciable, al igual que en el rostro de Hanako.

—Sé que la medicina no se me da como a ustedes o a Hina, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que Yosuke es capaz de bloquear por completo la primera fase del estado aural— explicaba a la vez que comenzaba a contarles mi "experiencia" con el anciano en el granero.

—Intentó atacarme al pensar que era uno de los hombres de Teijo, y fue ahí cuando me vi obligado a usar la segunda fase del estado aural para retenerlo, dándome cuenta con ello de cómo su cuerpo en sí rechazaba mi aura— expliqué, mientras que Harumi simplemente se llevaba la mano derecha a su cabeza, intentando entender lo que le explicaba.

—Por alguna extraña razón, pienso que todas estas personas tienen un poco de ese "metal" en su sangre— declaré pensativo, mientras que el resto simplemente escuchaba.

—Solo… imagínenselo por un minuto; una persona capaz de inhibir el estado aural por sí mismo, el metal no solo aportaría una mayor capacidad de bloqueo, bloquearía su aura completamente del exterior, y con ello no se vería afectado ante ninguna enfermedad o anomalía de la misma… resistencia, vitalidad, energía; Yosuke es el caso perfecto que nos demuestra lo que ocurre con un humano cuando su cuerpo acepta el metal en el hierro de su sangre— reconocí, mientras que Yosuke simplemente me seguía observando asombrado.

—Y… cuando no el cuerpo no lo acepta…— empezaba a decir preocupada Harumi.

—Debilitamiento… propenso a las enfermedades y con ello las altas temperaturas… la gente de este pueblo es víctima de lo mismo— decía serio, mientras que Harumi comenzaba a comprender.

—" _Pero eso no explica los moretones"_ — empezaba a hablar ahora en un gruñido Hanako el cual Takeru se encargaba de explicar para que así Harumi y Yosuke supieran a lo que se refería— _"Casi todos tenían, y más aún en entre su pecho y estómago"_ — reconocía la pokémon, volviendo a hacernos pensar, a lo que Harumi, luego de unos segundos, comienza a sospechar…

—Quizás… no sean moretones— digo Harumi al aire, mientras que nosotros escuchábamos— aunque si bien cuando me dicen algo acerca del hierro empiezo a pensar en la falta del mismo, ello nos podría conducir hacia la anemia, pero de igual manera no es un síntoma principal… no deberían ser tantos los moretones, no sería normal si solo dijésemos que fueran por la anemia— explicaba Harumi.

—Entonces… si no son moretones— empezaba a decir yo, mientras que Harumi alzaba su vista, chocando con la mía.

—Tengo que ver al padre de Naoto— declaró seria mi esposa, a lo que todos asentimos, para después comenzar a dirigirnos hacia la entrada del granero; aunque claro, no pudo ser en el momento más preciso…

Cuando el pequeño Naoto sale completamente aterrado del lugar, llamando a su abuelo entre sollozos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las lágrimas fueron lo primero en notarse, mientras que los alaridos y las suplicas de Naoto hacia Yosuke los acompañaban, casi en el mismo instante en el que nosotros comenzamos a entrar al granero Naoto salió, chocando incluso sin querer conmigo, pero ignorándome para después dirigirse hacia su abuelo, mientras que apenas si podía modular unas simples palabras…

—¡M-Mí papá! — era lo que se entendía entre sus sollozos.

 **.**

 **.**

La tensión se sentía… aún más luego de que todas esas personas enfermas se reunieran en aquel granero, a lo que Harumi casi al instante, y sin saber con lo que se iba a encontrar, comienza a correr hacia el padre de Naoto, mientras que todos los demás comenzábamos a seguirlos de igual manera.

Para después ver, luego de que llegáramos finalmente… cómo aquel hombre estaba convulsionando.

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie sabía qué hacer en esos casos, la impotencia e impaciencia de a poco abordaba a la gente que se encontraba al alrededor de aquel hombre, mientras que la espuma salía de su boca en grandes cantidades, por lo que Harumi rápidamente lo gira aún en sus bruscos movimientos, para que así no se ahogase con la misma.

Los temblores no paraban, Harumi bien sabía el remedio que debía utilizar, sin embargo, ese tipo de medicamento ya de por sí era escaso en nuestro pueblo, y bastante difícil de hacer la verdad… fue un error por parte de ella el pensar que no se vería obligada a utilizarlo, y ahora su error comenzaba a verse reflejado en el tener que observar como una persona convulsionaba en sus brazos, sin poder detenerlo por cuenta propia, esperando únicamente que los mismos se detuvieran por si solos…

Naoto y su hermana simplemente observaban, estaban completamente choqueados ante lo que presenciaban, sin embargo, Yosuke casi al instante en el que se percata comienza a sacarlos de ahí, sin haber podido evitar por desgracia el que hubieran visto aquella escena en un principio…

Sus gritos fueron lo primero en escucharse… Harumi estaba atenta a eso de igual manera, y no podía evitar apretar sus dientes ante aquellos desesperanzadores sonidos, a la vez que el hombre no daba señales de parar de convulsionar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oye niño…— dije a la vez que posaba mi mano en la cabeza de Naoto, mientras que este junto con su hermana aún eran sujetados por Yosuke, a lo que este simplemente se gira hacia mí, completamente en lágrimas, sin poder demostrar enojo o rabia hacia mí debido a lo que experimentaba.

Solo para quedar completamente estático, cuando ve como le estoy dando una simple y a la vez segura sonrisa.

—Deja las lágrimas para otro momento, tu hermana y tu abuelo te necesitan ahora— declaré con total firmeza, mientras que Naoto simplemente fruncía el ceño ante aquello, empezando a intentar decir nuevamente otras palabras, pero quedándose estático cuando comienzo a sacudir su pelo, con brusquedad.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente análisis— dije nuevamente, para después comenzar a caminar hacia Harumi, mientras que Takeru me seguía— ya tengo la información que necesitaba— declaré, a la vez que exaltábamos a todos a nuestro alrededor, cuando Takeru y yo entrabamos a la primera fase del estado aural.

No se dijo más luego de aquello… Takeru y yo simplemente nos sentamos en el lugar, a la vez que ambos apoyábamos la espalda sobre la del otro, entrecruzando las piernas, para después comenzar a concentrarnos mutuamente.

A lo que Takeru… sin previo aviso comenzaba a entrar a la segunda fase del estado aural, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo de mi lado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel hecho no pasó desapercibido… Harumi y Hanako creían estar bien al tanto de nuestras habilidades y el máximo que podíamos dar, y luego de ver como en los ojos de Takeru unas venas más oscuras que el pelaje que los recubría comenzaba a emerger, estas quedaron completamente sorprendidas ante lo obvio.

—" _Takeru puede entrar a este estado con mi ayuda"_ — se escucha por telepatía mi voz, mientras que todo el pueblo se encontraba estático ante aquello— _"Ahora estoy completamente seguro de "qué" es lo que tienen estas personas Harumi…_ _ **aunque solo podré quitárselos**_ , no tengo la suficiente energía como para sanarlos" — declaré nuevamente, a lo que, tan pronto se escuchan esas palabras, una enorme cantidad de brazos de aura comienzan a emerger de nuestros cuerpos, pasando y prácticamente atravesando, el torso de todas las personas, ya fuesen de bebés hasta ancianos, que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor.

—" _Lo lamento… pero no hay otra alternativa"_ — declaré serio nuevamente, mientras que mi voz a la vez se escuchaba en las mentes de todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel granero, ya que mi aura y la de Takeru estaban conectadas con las mismas, quedándose un tanto perplejas al no entender a lo que me refería.

Pero entendiéndolo completamente, cuando fueron sus mismos gemidos de dolor los que empezaron a resonar en aquel granero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No estaba seguro de como aquel metal era capaz de recorrer las venas de aquellas personas a como era en el caso de Yosuke, no sabía de qué manera podría sacarlos de su cuerpo, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando toqué la cabeza de Naoto.

Ya que pude darme cuenta… de que el niño se encontraba en la misma condición que su abuelo.

No hice más que insertar en el una pequeña pero a la vez concentrada cantidad de aura, capaz de viajar hacia el cuerpo del mismo, hasta dar con el punto que necesitaba para así corroborar lo que desde un principio sospechaba.

Su hígado almacenaba el hierro que aquellos consumían en sus alimentos, y a partir de ahí, el hierro emergía mezclado con aquel metal.

Todo encajaba… sus hígados producían aquel metal, pero eran dosis tan bajas, que apenas si pasaban desapercibidos en sus cuerpos; sin embargo, con el pasar de los días y con ello las semanas, las consecuencias de hacer circular aquel metal en su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse presente, trayendo consigo el malestar, y por sobre todo… el metal se acumulaba inadecuadamente en distintas partes de su cuerpo, y era aquello lo que nosotros confundíamos como "moretones"; el metal salía del hígado a través de la sangre, pero este no se mantenía en los glóbulos rojos de la sangre a como era en el caso de Naoto y su abuelo, el metal comenzó no solo a sedimentarse en la piel, sino en varios sectores en el interior del cuerpo, tratándose en un principio como si de un tumor benigno se tratase, pero cuando ya comenzaron a pasar las semanas, lo que parecía ser una simple e inapreciable molestia, se convirtió en lo que ahora se apreciaba.

Obviamente los gemidos de dolor se debían a que estaba prácticamente sacando aquel metal del cuerpo de las personas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestra aura no era invasiva… si bien no podía sanar todas las heridas (ya que aquello además significaría una disminución aún mayor de mi esperanza de vida), lo que si podía permitirme hacer era curar cualquier tipo de daño interno que se pudiese provocar en una arteria u órgano, aunque claro, debido a los cuidados que Takeru y yo tomamos (eh ahí la razón del porqué entramos al estado aural evolucionado), las heridas internas fueron las mínimas.

Las personas no se movían, no podían hacerlo… Takeru las inmovilizaba, siendo necesario para que así pudiese extraer minuciosamente aquel metal, requiriendo una concentración tal que… debido a la masiva cantidad de personas, junto con la enorme cantidad de metal que se debía extraer, fácilmente nos tardamos una hora en poder finalmente separar, a pesar de estar Takeru y yo dentro de la segunda fase del estado aural.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era la única forma… yo estaba más que consciente de que el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado, y debido a que Takeru estaba conmigo, nuestra experiencia y costumbre al estado aural nos permitió poder realizar aquel esfuerzo sin mayores consecuencias para mí y mi vida, estando incluso "bien" luego de estar con el estado aural activado por más de una hora.

Había terminado… todo aquel oscuro metal se encontraba arriba de nosotros, aún rodeados por nuestra aura, a la vez que los jadeos escuchados por el resto de las personas era más que apreciable….

Mientras que Yosuke y Naoto estaban completamente perplejos, al notar que ellos fueron los únicos que no fueron tocados por nuestra aura…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya se los explicaré más tarde…— dije serio, mientras que una gota de sudor recorría por mi frente— Harumi… estas personas tiene ahora demasiadas heridas, no son mortales, pero necesitan tratamiento; ahora las medicinas funcionarán— reconocí, girándome hacia mi esposa para decirle, mientras que ella asentía, extrañándose nuevamente cuando nota como un brazo de aura emergía de mí, para después unirse a la misma.

—No puedo darte mucho… pero será suficiente para que puedas tener las energías necesarias, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y además…— empecé a decir, mientras que Naoto comenzaba a asomarse desde el torso de Yosuke el cual aún lo abrazaba.

Luego de escuchar como su padre comenzaba a despertar.

—Tienes a uno menos que tratar…— declaré con la misma seriedad, comenzando a levantarme, separándome de Takeru mientras que ambos aún teníamos el estado aural activado, para después retirar del lugar aquella enorme masa de metal que aún se encontraba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Takeru y yo nos movíamos en silencio, mientras que las demás personas simplemente lanzaban leves alaridos tras las pequeñas heridas que quedaron en sus cuerpos luego de que retirara aquel metal, mientras que ahora se comenzaban a escuchar nuevamente otra clase de gritos…

Siendo estos los de Naoto y su hermana, los cuales casi al instante se abalanzaron hacia su padre, el cual, apenas si sabiendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor ante lo atontado que estaba luego de todo lo experimentado, simplemente abrazó instintivamente a sus hijos, los cuales hipaban y sollozaban por obvias razones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Simplemente jadeábamos, a la vez que ya una vez afuera, Takeru y yo soltábamos aquella pesada esfera de metal hacia la nieve, desactivando nuestro estado aural, para después ser nosotros los que caímos a la nieve de igual manera, muy agotados a pesar de todo.

Y además… de que hasta para nosotros era más que sentible la temperatura en la cual nos encontrábamos… debido a que incluso la nieve comenzaba a sisear ante el contacto con nuestra piel, mientras que aquel metal que arrojamos hacía el mismo sonido.

—Esto… ¿No nos hará muy mal? — pregunté irónicamente, mientras que Takeru se mantenía en sus leves jadeos.

—Nuestra temperatura aumenta porque hacemos circular mucha aura por nuestro cuerpo… para nosotros cosas como estas no nos hacen mayor daño— reconoció Takeru, mientras lanzaba un último suspiro, sintiéndose bastante bien de igual manera aquella nieve (o más bien ahora agua) en contacto con nuestra piel.

El silencio perduró por unos cuantos minutos, Takeru y yo nos sentíamos a gustos en aquella nieve, e incluso era un buen momento para descansar, sabiendo que Harumi ahora si era capaz de poder curar a aquellas personas, mientras que, gracias a la pequeña porción de aura que le dejé, no tenía remordimiento si es que lo hacía sola por unos momentos, sabiendo que no tendría cansancio de momento por lo obvio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así… los minutos se transformaron en horas, hasta que, habiendo pasadas unas cuantas, el anaranjado cielo clásico del atardecer cada vez se hacía presente, mientras que Takeru y yo aún permanecíamos acostados en la nieve, sin importarnos en lo absoluto de la temperatura, habiendo incluso quedándonos dormidos sin querer ante lo agotados que quedamos.

Eran más o menos las siete de la tarde cuando comencé a despertarme… simplemente me estiré luego de aquella merecida siesta, mientras que Takeru aún parecía estar dormido por lo que, una vez que me percaté del estado de mi amigo, sabiendo por nuestra conexión que no estaba durmiendo por la fatiga sino por lo flojo, lanzo delicadamente una pequeña bola de nieve en su cabeza…

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?! — gritó casi al instante Takeru luego de que su cabeza terminara enterrada ante la enorme bola de nieve que con tanta brusquedad le arrojé, a lo que este casi al instante arroja una de mismo tamaño como venganza, la cual recibí sin mucho enojo y más como risa.

—Vamos… me daba flojera el ir a levantarte— reconocí, a la vez que sacudía los rastros de la nieve de mi cabeza, mientras que Takeru me observaba completamente encabronado— Por cierto… ¿Cómo irán? — pregunté, a lo que mi amigo cambia su rostro por uno más serio, a la vez que ambos observábamos la entrada de aquel granero, cuyas puertas estaban obviamente cerradas.

Pero exaltándonos completamente, cuando cierta voz se escucha a nuestras espaldas.

—Estamos atrás de ustedes tarados…— se escuchó la voz de Harumi a nuestras espaldas, a lo Takeru y yo nos giramos al instante, para después notar como Harumi, junto con Hanako y Yosuke estaban sentados sobre unas mantas, a la vez que una pequeña fogata estaba encendida al lado de los mismos.

—H-Harumi…— dije un poco sorprendido, luego de no haber notado su aura debido a que aún estábamos despertando literalmente— Lamento el no haber ido…— dije luego de unos segundos de silencio, obviamente disculpándome por haberme quedado dormido sin querer, no pudiendo de esa manera ayudar a mi esposa, sin embargo, me extraño cuando esta simplemente suspira, para después lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Tonto… Takeru y tú se esforzaron mucho, merecían un descanso— declaró Harumi, mientras que apuntaba levemente hacia donde estábamos nosotros— ¿Acaso aún no se dan cuenta en donde están acostados? — preguntó mi esposa, a lo que Takeru y yo simplemente bajamos la mirada, para notar como ahora unas mantas estaban entre nosotros y la nieve, sorprendiéndonos bastante debido a que no lo notamos, obviamente por lo profundo de nuestro dormir.

—Una cosa es ser tarado y otra es dormir en la nieve Ryo, es peligroso… no quiero también tenerlos a ustedes enfermos cuando regresemos— declaró entre risas y levemente fastidiada Harumi, mientras que yo simplemente me llevaba la mano a la cabeza un poco avergonzado, a la vez que Takeru simplemente se cruzaba de brazos a la vez que se sonrojaba, dando a entender por fuera que no era necesario dormir sobre una cómoda y tibia manta, mientras que por dentro el blandengue no podía negar que era mucho más placentero así.

—Y… ¿Cómo está todo? — pregunté, a la vez que entrecruzaba mis piernas al igual que Takeru, esperando escuchar buenas noticias por parte de mi mujer.

—Las cosas se calmaron después de unas horas…— explicaba Harumi— las personas no estaban tan heridas luego de que les sacaran aquel metal… usamos toda la gaza que trajimos, pero no era suficiente, por lo que tuve que usamos las gazas para los que estaban peor, y en el resto de los casos cubrí sus heridas con una pasta de hiervas que por suerte encontré en el bosque— relataba Harumi, mientras que Takeru y yo escuchábamos atentos y curiosos.

—después de eso simplemente tuvimos que encargarnos de tratar las enfermedades que ya de por sí tenían… pero luego de que sacaron ese condenado metal, incluso me atrevería a decir que muchas de las personas mejoraron más por sí solas que por gracia de nuestra medicina— declaró alegre mi esposa, mientras que Takeru y yo asentíamos con una pequeña sonrisa de igual manera.

—Pero…— empezaba a hablar ahora Yosuke, llamándonos la atención por lo obvio— aún hay algo de lo que no me han puesto al tanto— decía el anciano, mientras que la seriedad en su rostro contagiaba al nuestro, dejando unos cuantos segundos de silencio luego de dichas aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué no nos sacaron ese metal a mí y a Naoto? — preguntó finalmente el hombre, mientras que ahora se dirigía única y plenamente a mí, a la vez que ambos chocábamos nuestras miradas.

—Pues… la verdad es por temor— reconocí luego de unos segundos, mientras que Yosuke alzaba una ceja sin poder comprender, a lo que yo empiezo nuevamente a hablar.

—Todos los del pueblo tenían algo extraño en sus hígados… como si de un pequeño tumor se tratase— comenzaba a explicar— y… si bien esto es solo una suposición, creo que ese tumor segregaba el metal que después se pasaba a la sangre; pero en su caso… no existe ningún "tumor" —declaré finalmente, extrañando a Yosuke y a Harumi junto con Hanako.

—No hay nada… es como si su mismo hígado produjese el metal por su cuenta… no hay ninguna anomalía, es por eso que no quisimos quitarle el metal, si lo hubiéramos hecho le habríamos quitado prácticamente el órgano— reconocí, mientras que Yosuke incluso temía ante mis palabras.

—No te preocupes…— comencé a decir nuevamente luego de notar aquel miedo reflejado en su rostro— ese metal por alguna razón se acopló a la perfección con su cuerpo y aura… y eso más que una desventaja es incluso un beneficio para ustedes dos— reconocí, mientras que Yosuke me escuchaba atento— me atrevería a decir que tienes la fuerza y movilidad de alguien de mi edad, Naoto es solo un niño, pero ya empezará a notar su verdadera fuerza cuando crezca, y después… es fácil imaginarse lo que ocurrirá— empezaba a decir, a lo que me exalto levemente al recordar su nombre.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo están ellos? — pregunté, especificando indirectamente al padre de Naoto junto con el mismo y su hermana.

—El padre está bien… **somi** tenía un poco de temperatura, pero se le fue bastante rápido luego de que le di algunos remedios después de que le sacaste el metal de igual manera— empezó a decir Harumi, a lo que se extraña cuando soy yo el que levanta una ceja en son de duda.

—¿"Somi"? — pregunté, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona, mientras que Harumi simplemente me observaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y fastidio.

—Nozomi… es mi nieta— reconoció ahora con una sonrisa Yosuke, ya que este de igual manera sabía el porqué de la reacción de mi pareja, a lo que yo simplemente abro levemente mi boca, intentando aguantar una pequeña risa ante el obvio y tierno hecho que ocurría.

—Parece que alguien se hizo una nueva amiga~— declaré en un infantil tono…

Únicamente para recibir una enorme bola de nieve en la cabeza por parte de Harumi.

—Empieza a ponerte más serio en la situación… aún no sabemos cómo llego ese metal a los hígados de todas esas personas, así que ahórrate las bromas para después— declaró, intentando mantener la compostura Harumi, mientras que una pequeña vena se enmarcaba en su cabeza y mano en señal de no poder contener todo su encabronamiento hacia mí por lo obvio.

—Está bien, está bien…— dije entre algunas carcajadas sueltas, a la vez que volvía a recomponerme para después sacudirme nuevamente la nieve de mi cabeza.

—Aunque… no hay mucho que deducir… es más que obvio quien está como principal sospechoso en todo esto— declaré sin más rodeos… mientras que Harumi simplemente fruncía el ceño, intentando a su vez explicarse cómo podría haber ocurrido todo.

—Desde un principio sabía que Teijo mentía— declaré finalmente, mientras que el resto simplemente se enfadaban levemente al escuchar el nombre— debió usar la falsa faceta de la enfermedad, para ocultar… digamos… ¿un "experimento" quizás? — decía suposiciones, a la vez que todos los puntos parecían conectar luego de notar aquello.

—Imagínense…. Un soldado que no necesite llevar armadura para poder contrarrestar el estado aural, y que más encima tenga una resistencia y fuerza tal, que incluso a una avanzada edad seguiría pareciendo a la de un joven; es… interesante ¿no? — decía al aire, mientras que mi familia y Yosuke simplemente escuchaban y pensaban.

—Pero…— empezaba a hablar Harumi— ¿Cuál puede ser la razón de necesitar a esas personas? O incluso… a ese metal, los únicos que saben respecto a eso son…— Harumi se calló, luego de pensar lo obvio, mientras que la seriedad en mi rostro y en el de Takeru se agravaban.

—Ryuji…— dijimos Takeru y yo simultáneamente, mientras que mi amigo simplemente lanzaba una mueca ante el desagradable nombre.

—Teijo debe tener alguna relación con él… pero… él no sabe aún quienes somos, eso nos da la ventaja— reconocí, mientras que a la vez que me llevaba la mano al mentón, intentando pensar en una solución a la situación.

—Esto es serio Ryo… Renzo te dejó mal con un golpe, y estamos hablando de cientos como él— empezaba a decir Harumi, mientras que yo pensaba, sin embargo, todos nos extrañamos cuando Yosuke se exalta luego de que Harumi dijera aquellas palabras.

—E-Espera… ¿dijiste Renzo? — preguntó completamente estupefacto Yosuke, mientras que Harumi simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la brusca reacción por parte del anciano— ¡¿Cómo era?! — preguntó ahora completamente alarmado el hombre, mientras que todos nosotros estábamos más que extrañados ante lo obvio.

—Esto… cabello castaño y ojos cafés… era un poco más bajo que yo, ¿Quizás unos veinte años? — me decía a mí mismo, mientras que Yosuke no podía estar más sorprendido ante esas descripciones— ¿Lo conoces? — volví a preguntar, cuya respuesta era más que obvia ante todas las reacciones que tenía Yosuke, sin embargo, nunca pudimos esperar a que este mantuviera su sorprendido rostro…

A la vez que varias lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—E-Es…— intentaba decir Yosuke, mientras que nosotros simplemente intentábamos no mantenernos expectantes de las siguientes palabras que diría el hombre.

—Mi nieto— declaró finalmente el anciano, a lo que todos nosotros nos exaltamos completamente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras— él y mi hija… Teijo se los llevó, _pensaba que estaba muerto…_ — declaró ahora en susurros el anciano, mientras que se llevaba la mano a su boca en son de las emociones que le abordaron luego de escuchar que al menos Renzo estaba con vida.

—Así que… él es hermano de Naoto y somi— dije al aire, encabronando un poco a Harumi de que llamara a la niña con el apodo que ella le había dado (obviamente a propósito) — bueno… tendrás que ahorrarte esos sentimientos viejo, supongo que aún hay un cabo suelto en la carreta todavía— reconocí, a lo que comienzo a levantarme, para después activar el estado aural e ir rápidamente hacia la carreta, y traer con normalidad un enorme bulto envuelto aún en mantas, cuyo contenido era más que conocible para mi familia, no así para Yosuke.

—Sí que nos ha dado problemas tu nieto, Yosuke— declaré un poco fastidiado a la vez que desactivaba el estado aural, para después dejar el cuerpo de un aún inconsciente Renzo en la nieve…

Mientras que Yosuke no tenía palabras ante lo que sus ojos observaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie dijo nada luego de que dejé a Renzo en el suelo… todos manteníamos el silencio, mientras que el anciano ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse… solamente gateaba hacia donde estaba el chico, a lo que, cuando ya se encontró a la distancia suficiente, simplemente abraza con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del mismo, sin poder expresar nada más que pena y agradecimiento, a la vez que las lágrimas caían ahora en las mejillas de Renzo.

— _¿Qué te hicieron….?_ — decía en apenas entendibles susurros el anciano, a la vez que observaba la notable palidez en el rostro de Renzo, siendo sus facciones lo único que le recordaba al mismo, ya que su pelo había sido completamente rasurado.

—Era un hombre de Teijo… — dije un poco triste ante la escena que veía— le dio unos cuantos problemas, y así lo encontramos al día siguiente; luego de eso nos trajo hasta acá, y atacó a Naoto después de que este le arrojara una piedra a Harumi, luego de eso interferí— declaré, mientras que Yosuke simplemente lloraba ante lo que escuchaba, sin separar su frente con la de su nieto.

—Creo… que deberíamos verlo igual Harumi— dije, mientras que mi esposa asentía, comenzando a su vez a sobar la espalda del anciano, indicándole que necesitaba que se separara de Renzo, a lo que, sabiendo lo que haríamos, simplemente se aparta unos cuantos centímetros.

—No creo que hubiese sido un hombre de Teijo por voluntad, debe haber algo que aún no sabemos— reconocí, a la vez que Harumi junto con Hanako comenzaban a sacarle la armadura que aún traía puesta, sin embargo, Harumi comienza a tambalearse levemente luego de tocar la misma, extrañándose y preocupándose.

—Es porque te di un poco de mi aura… — declaré un poco desanimado, mientras que Harumi simplemente asentía, pero asumiendo el cansancio de igual manera, sacando rápidamente la armadura del cuerpo de Renzo, arrojándola lejos de igual manera.

No era de esperarse el desafortunado estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de Renzo una vez que le sacamos aquella armadura… su piel seca, sus desnutridos músculos en sus piernas y brazos, a la vez que las remarcadas costillas en su torso nos daba cuenta de la realidad por la que aquel hombre pasaba.

Yosuke ya no tenía otra expresión más que la de una profunda pena, a la vez que ya no sabía cómo actuar ante lo que sus ojos observaban, temiendo cada vez más por la salud de su nieto

—Cómo es posible esto…— decía Harumi, a la vez que casi al instante apoyaba su oreja en el pecho de Renzo, intentando escuchar su respiración junto con sus latidos de igual manera— como fue capaz de siquiera caminar— decía mi esposa, a la que vez que ahora se giraba hacia mí— ¿Puedes verlo? — me preguntó, a lo que yo asiento con la misma seriedad, para después sentarme al lado del chico, y apoyar mi mano sobre su pecho… comenzando así a insertar un poco de mi aura en su cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya con todas las cosas que había visto… no estaba seguro si encontraría algo que me sorprendiese en el cuerpo de Renzo; sin embargo, nada se veía…. su torso estaba completamente "sano" por así decirse, no existía ningún tipo de metal en su hígado o sangre, mientras que la debilidad y las heridas internas eran lo único que perduraba, debido a todos los golpes recibidos durante nuestra estadía.

Mi extrañeza aumentaba… a la vez que de a poco mi aura comenzaba a esparcirse más allá de su torso.

Y es ahí… cuando finalmente mi aura alcanzó su cerebro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Lo encontré…— dije un poco desanimado luego de notar lo obvio, a la vez que activaba el estado aural, dejándolos aún más expectantes e impacientes, ya que aquellas palabras fueron las únicas que mencioné antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, comenzando a su vez a concentrarme nuevamente.

Como dije antes, ya para ese punto era difícil encontrar algo que me sorprendiera luego de ver aquel metal oculto en la sangre de aquellas personas, y no me era muy difícil imaginar la clase de dispositivo que se encontraba adherido entre el cráneo y la piel de aquel chico…

Como si de una araña se tratase… cuyo cuerpo se encontraba en la nuca de Renzo, mientras que el sin fin de "patas" se propagaban por todo su cráneo, enterrándose en puntos estratégicos del cerebro.

Aquellos sectores… que se encargaban de los movimientos de su cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No puedo negar que aquello me entristeció y enfureció… lo notaba en su aura; todas sus acciones y movimientos no eran de "él", ya que aquella máquina lo controlaba; sin embargo, aquello no era todo, ya que Renzo estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba haciendo… como si su conciencia hubiese estado encerrada dentro de su propio cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar el que él hiciese todas las cosas vistas hasta ese punto.

La rabia e impotencia en grandes cantidades era lo que más se apreciaba en su aura, sin embargo, no era mi intención el seguir sintiendo aquella ira, ya que ni si quiera yo sabía si era capaz de continuar sintiéndola sin verme afectado por la misma.

A lo que, separando aquel dispositivo cuidadosamente con mi aura, retiro las "patas" de la misma, para después sacarla lentamente desde la nuca de Renzo, librándolo así finalmente del control que le habían autoimpuesto.

El silencio siguió luego de que sacara aquel dispositivo, a lo que lo lanzo hacia el centro para que así los demás lo vieran, quedando completamente absortos en la forma espeluznante del mismo.

—Controlaba todos sus movimientos…— decía, a la vez que desactivaba mi estado aural— y aún así era consciente de todo lo que hacía— expliqué, un tanto desanimado, mientras que Harumi y Takeru comenzaban a entender…

—Lo siento… no pude dejar mucha aura en su cuerpo, pero ahora es solo cosa de que descanse— declaré ahora un poco más alegre hacia Yosuke, el cual estaba aún en silencio luego de todas las cosas que recibió de golpe— lo más probable es que mañana despierte— reconocí, a lo que Yosuke simplemente asiente, solamente para volver a formarse un silencio en el ambiente, a la vez que yo solamente observaba el cuerpo de Renzo, el cual respiraba con normalidad, ya pudiendo finalmente descansar.

Sin embargo, todos nosotros nos exaltamos cuando Yosuke comienza a alzar su mano hacia mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fruncí levemente el ceño, sin comprender de momento, pero Yosuke aún mantenía su mano alzada hacia mí, mientras que me miraba con total seriedad, por lo que, de igual manera alzo mi mano para después estrecharla con la suya, dándonos un apretón de manos, a pesar de que no supiera la razón.

— _Muchas gracias Ryo…_ — dijo en un triste susurro Yosuke a la vez que yo simplemente lo observaba con seriedad— _lamento lo que te hice antes_ — reconoció finalmente su culpa el anciano, mientras que yo simplemente me quedaba en silencio.

Para después posar mi mano libre sobre su hombro…

—No te preocupes por esas cosas— dije con una sonrisa, mientras que Yosuke abría por completo sus ojos ante mi actitud— lo importante es que ahora finalmente las cosas van a mejorar— declaré, mientras que Harumi y Takeru junto con Hanako simplemente sonreían hacia mí, ya acostumbradas a esa clásica actitud mía.

—Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no entramos? — dije nuevamente a la vez que dejaba de apretar la mano de Yosuke, para después abrazarme a mí mismo debido al frío que comenzaba a sentir— Ya mañana nos encargaremos de los otros "asuntos", hay que descansar— reconocí, a lo que Yosuke simplemente asiente aún un poco sorprendido, para después ayudarnos a cargar a Renzo hacia el granero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche así pasó… Naoto y Nozomi ya estaban dormidos para cuando nosotros entramos, por lo que simplemente dejamos a Renzo a su lado, mientras que Yosuke también se quedó con los mismos…

Por otro lado, nosotros continuamos revisando alguna que otra persona que decía tener algún problema o incomodidad, para después, cuando finalmente terminamos, todos nosotros nos dispusimos finalmente a dormir, Takeru y yo apoyados en una de las murallas, junto con Hanako y Harumi respectivamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse presentes en aquella mañana de invierno… de a poco el calor comenzaba a propagarse por la pared de aquel granero, comenzando a despertarnos a Harumi y a mí, mientras que Takeru y Hanako aún estaban dormidos.

— _Buenos días…_ — dijo Harumi aún abrazándome, a lo que yo la escucho para después responderle con un beso en su frente.

—Buenos días…— dije después del beso, mientras que ambos nos manteníamos en la misma posición.

Aunque claro, exaltándonos completamente cuando notamos a cuatro presencias delante de nosotros, observándonos…

Para ver que eran Nozomi, su padre y abuelo, y un avergonzado y fastidiado Naoto.

—Hola…— dijo el padre de los niños, a la vez que alzaba su mano hacia mí— tú debes ser Ryo… lo lamento, pero no tuve el tiempo para agradecerte en persona… mi nombre es Kaito— dijo amablemente el hombre, a lo que yo simplemente vuelvo a alzar mi mano para después estrecharla con la de aquel hombre.

Y después exaltarme cuando este me levanta bruscamente y me da un fuerte abrazo, tomándonos completamente desprevenidos a mí y a Harumi.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia y mi pueblo…—reconoció con bastante pena Kaito, mientras que yo simplemente estaba un poco choqueado de recibir tal afecto tan de repente… por lo que simplemente esbozo una sonrisa un tanto incomoda, a la vez que daba varias y amables palmadas a la espalda de aquel hombre, el cual se separó de mí luego de unos segundos.

—¡Y también! — dijo ahora un poco más molesto Kaito, a lo que comienza a dirigirse hacia su hijo y comenzar a empujarlo hacia mí, mientras que Harumi también se levantaba y colocaba al lado mío— ¡Naoto les quiere decir algo! — reconoció ahora más molesto el hombre, a la vez que Naoto simplemente mantenía su compostura avergonzada y fastidiada.

—¿En serio? — dije en un tono burlón, a la vez que me hincaba quedando frente a frente con el pequeño infante que no superaba unos seis años de edad— Pues… soy todo oídos— declaré con una sonrisa, mientras que Naoto simplemente inflaba sus mejillas, sabiendo que todo aquello era porque sabía que debía disculparse conmigo y Harumi por las cosas que había hecho antes.

— _Lo siento…_ — dijo finalmente Naoto luego de unos segundos de vergüenza, a la vez que se giraba hacia Harumi, la cual de igual manera lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Oiga señor! — se escuchó de sorpresa la voz infantil y animada de Nozomi, a lo que esta literalmente empuja a su hermano mayor, para quedar delante de mí— usted es un señor muy fuerte ¿cierto? Dicen que va a machacar a los malitos ¿No es verdad? — decía animada, alegre y bastante rápido la pequeña niña, mientras que yo simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa, al igual que Harumi, ya que no estábamos muy acostumbrados a aquella apresurada actitud, pero no negándola de igual manera.

—Pues… verás pequeña somi— empezaba a decir, mientras que comenzaba a posar mi mano sobre la negra cabellera de la niña.

—Por supuesto que lo harem…—

 **Me detuve…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de las gotas cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo era lo único que se escuchaba… nada se veía, mientras que en su mente un montón de pensamientos lo abordaban…

Todos sobre a ella…

Había perdido… su hogar fue invadido… dejó a mis hijos a su voluntad, y él, a pesar de dar todo de sí…

Perdió…

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, un infierno dentro de otro en el cual ni siquiera podía huir para así no sentir la desesperación de escuchar el crudo silencio del exterior.

Ya que… solo un encadenado Zoroark se observaba… mientras que en cada extremidad, un sinfín de delgadas barras metálicas estaban enterradas, siendo el goteo antes mencionado el de su propia sangre la cual emergía ante todas las heridas.

Con su ojos apenas abiertos… perdiendo la consciencia por cada segundo que pasaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no se emitía ninguna palabra desde mi lado… la madera trisándose fue lo último en escucharse, mientras que todos los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor apenas si podían creer lo que sus ojos observaban.

Ya que una enorme y gruesa lanza de metal atravesó mi estómago y el pecho de Nozomi.

—Déjame adivinar… tú eres Ryo ¿No? — se escuchó ahora la voz de Teijo a nuestras espaldas, luego de que aquella lanza destruyera gran parte de la pared…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos míos termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado ^^, este mes fue bastante ajetreado, pero siempre se encuentran momentos para escribir sin importar que jajaj**

Lord fire 123 **A no pues si que has sobrevivido a varias cosas la verdad Xd, y referente a esos "momentos fail" pues sí, ya tengo pensado en hacer algo… digamos "parecido" luego de que "Yo elijo proteger" termine, antes de empezar de lleno con la continuación de lazos de aura.**

 **Nuevamente reitero las gracias por lo de antes, fue un error muy feo u-u, y si no hubiera leído tu comentario quien sabe por cuanto tiempo habría estado ahí T-T, supongo que con esto aprendí a siempre revisar el cap luego de publicarlo jajja, te debo esa enseñanza Xd.**

 **Las cosas se vienen bastante escabrosas para nuestros personajes a partir de este punto, y eso que aún no llegamos al clímax real de esta pequeña trama e-e, como sea, muchas gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, se aprecian bastante ^^**

 **Eso sería todo chicos, y sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	8. La oscuridad dentro del corazón

**Las astillas volaban… todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta luego de sentir aquello.**

 _¿Cuándo nos daremos cuenta de lo obvio?..._

 **La esperanza se desvanecía, mientras que en los rostros de aquellas personas solo se podía apreciar como el horror se reflejaba**

 _Vivimos constantemente en la lucha de evitar el caos, pero no importa lo que hagamos…_

 **Varios hombres armados me rodeaban, mientras que mis ojos, ahora inyectados en sangre, apenas si podían moverse luego de recibir de lleno aquella lanza…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El caos… no se puede detener_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente me encontraba en una de esas situaciones en las cuales pensaba en la muerte… en lo asquerosamente cerca que me encontraba de ella a pesar de la "bendición" que mi aura me hacía portador.

Ese metal… aquella lanza… como si de por sí el sentimiento era perturbador con solo mirarlo, mis ojos no podían parar de ver como Nozomi aún se mantenía en frente de mí… con sus ojos completamente abiertos de igual manera, mientras que yo observaba claramente como la lanza atravesaba su pecho.

No podía usar mi aura… aquella lanza creada con los mismos metales que los hombres de Teijo utilizaban la bloqueaba por completo; sin embargo, algo nuevo ocurría… algo que ni siquiera Takeru y yo éramos conscientes…

Ya que aquella lanza… comenzaba de a poco a concentrar toda el aura que era capaz de producir mi cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era más que obvia la desagradable y debilitante sensación… era como si todas mis extremidades comenzaran a entumecerse, mientras que la presión las abordaba de igual manera... comenzando a notarse todas las venas que circundaban mi piel.

Un leve movimiento… solo eso pude hacer… un simple empujón con la punta de mis dedos hacia la cabeza de Nozomi, separándola apenas así de la punta de la lanza, comenzando a su vez a observar como una apreciable y a la vez preocupante cantidad de sangre comenzaba a emerger luego de que finalmente se separara de mi lado…

La lanza le había roto una arteria.

Apenas y sí podía mantener la consciencia ante el dolor que producía aquella lanza en mi cuerpo… no podía darle de mi aura, incluso aunque hubiera estado en contacto con ella, toda mi aura estaba siendo controlada por aquella barra, mientras que la misma comenzaba incluso a arder ante la cantidad que de a poco comenzaba a acumular.

No sabía que hacer… aquello ni siquiera sabía si funcionaría para poder salvar su vida; estaba bien enterado de las posibilidades de poder salvar a aquella niña si hubiera quedado en manos de Harumi, la cual a pesar de todo no conocía tratamientos de ese nivel, y menos contaba con las herramientas para el mismo…

Era lo único que se me ocurrió… un escupo mezclado con la misma sangre que no podía evitar botar debido a la herida en mi estómago.

Aquello, si bien sabía que al provenir de mí de igual manera tenía mi aura… no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente como para sanar la herida de Nozomi.

Y luego de que mi saliva tocara su piel… mi esperanza se vio completamente derrumbada cuando su pequeño cuerpo calló a pesar de todo en un sonido sordo al suelo, comenzando a su vez un continuo llanto por parte de la menor, ante el miedo de la sangre que brotaba de ella, sin poder a la vez detenerla.

La gente estaba completamente paralizada y desesperada ante lo que sus ojos observaban… y más aún luego de notar como los hombres de Teijo comenzaran a entrar en el granero, a la vez que estos empezaban a destrozar todo lo que encontraban

—Déjame adivinar… tú eres Ryo ¿No? — se escucha la voz de Teijo a nuestras espaldas, mientras que mi cuerpo, completamente estático, se entumecía aún más luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, a la vez que un millón de ideas se me venían a la mente además de las obvias, ante el hecho de que aquel hombre supiera mi nombre.

Harumi estaba asustada ante todo aquello, sin embargo, ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo se encontraban las demás personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor… por lo que simplemente gritó lo que era más necesario en aquella situación.

—¡Váyanse todos de inmediato! — Alcanzó a decir en un largo grito mi esposa, a lo que casi al instante un hombre la sujeta, mientras que otro comenzaba a apuntarle con su arma de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La gente, cuyos cuerpos estaban completamente estáticos ante el temor de la muerte que Teijo trajo con sus hombres luego de que estos comenzaran a aparecer, fueron completamente despertados tras las palabras de Harumi por lo que, sin perder ningún otro segundo, comenzaron a huir de la manera más desesperada posible del lugar.

—Fue bastante estúpido de mi parte el haberte dejado entrar a este lugar… nunca pensé que fueras esa persona, debo reconocerlo— empezaba a hablar Teijo, sin demostrar mayor importancia ante el alborotado bullicio tras el correr de aquellas personas, mientras que sus hombres se quedaban dónde estaban, sin demostrar mayor agresión que la que ya de por si demostraban hacia Harumi, junto Kaito y Yosuke a la vez de Hanako, mientras que a su vez caminaba con completa normalidad, girando su cabeza hacia un lado luego de dar unos cuantos pasos…

Para asegurarse de ver cómo Takeru se encontraba completamente paralizado en el suelo.

—Pero no creas que no tomaré precauciones contigo… ¿Sabes? Esta lanza es muy especial— reconocía Teijo, mientras que este se agachaba, para quedar frente a frente de mí— creo que incluso queda perfecta para ti y tu… "estado" tan singular— recalcaba el hombre, mientras que mis enrojecidos ojos apenas si podían mostrar una señal de enojo, debido a la parálisis que sufría por aquel objeto.

—No solo absorbe su aura… ataca su conexión — recalcaba Teijo, mientras que todos los hombres que lo acompañaban apresaban a Hanako y Harumi, mientras que estas no podían hacer nada ante lo que ocurría, al igual que con Yosuke y Kaito, los cuales ya de por sí estaban horrorizados ante cómo estaba Nozomi, la cual…

Estaba echada en el suelo… mientras que un enorme charco de sangre la rodeaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naoto observaba todo… los hombres de Teijo no se fijaban en aquel niño, el cual tenía sus ojos completamente inamovibles sobre su hermana menor, mientras que esta los tenía cerrados, sin dar señales de nada.

Sin embargo… todos nosotros quedamos aún más sorprendidos luego de notar como Teijo tomó del brazo a Naoto, exaltándolo de igual manera, comenzando a oponerse al trato, pero sin afectar lo obvio.

—Soy un hombre de palabra… dije que se podían ir si curaban a todas las personas, y por lo que veo en el correr de estos cobardes, supongo que así fue… yo ya tengo lo que buscaba, debo agradecértelo en parte Ryo— reconoció Teijo, a la vez que se retiraba nuevamente con normalidad de aquel lugar.

—Ah… y por cierto…— empezaba a decir, a la vez que sus hombres comenzaban a retirarse de igual manera, sin dejar de apuntarnos con sus armas— Para quien sea tan estúpido de sacarle la lanza… bueno… ya verá las consecuencias— reconoció como últimas palabras aquel hombre, retirándose en uno de los vehículos que los trajo, a la vez que el grito de Naoto hacia su hermana fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que las puertas del mismo se cerraran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De la misma forma en la que entraron… Teijo y sus hombres se retiraron luego de que se llevaran a Naoto, mientras que el resto ya ni siquiera sabían qué hacer ante el horror que sus ojos apreciaban.

Sin embargo, los míos se exaltaron completamente cuando Harumi comienza a acercarse rápidamente hacia mí…

Con intenciones de sacar aquella lanza que aún atravesaba mi estómago.

 **.**

 **.**

No me podía mover… la impotencia me abordaba a tal punto que incluso con aquella contención, mi cabeza se movía leve y desesperadamente en son de negación ante lo que Harumi estaba dispuesta a hacer a pesar de lo que había dicho Teijo, ya que mi esposa pensaba que él simplemente intentaba asustarlos; sin embargo, esta no notaba mi reacción… estaba completamente decidida a sacar aquello de mi cuerpo…

Pero esta se detiene abruptamente, cuando ahora es la voz de Takeru la que se hace presente.

—¡Detente maldita sea! — gritó completamente agotado y furioso debido a lo mismo Takeru, diciendo aquellas palabras ante el sobre esfuerzo que se estaba obligando por el mero hecho de hablar, ante el completo debilitamiento que causaba en él el constante daño a nuestra conexión.

—¡Sí lo ll-llegas a ha-hacer! — gritaba entre tartamudeos mi amigo, mientras que yo aún me encontraba completamente estático.

—¡To-Toda el aura que s-se está acumulado se liberará en ti! — reconoció finalmente Takeru, dejando caer su cabeza nuevamente, ya sin poder soportar la fatiga y continuar hablando al mismo tiempo, mientras que a su vez Harumi no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación.

—¡¿Entonces qué otra opción nos queda?! — preguntó exasperada Harumi, mientras que a su vez no podía despegar su mirada de mí, asustándose completamente luego de ver mis ojos por segunda vez…

Y notar como estos comenzaban a carecer de iris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aura es la vitalidad de nuestro cuerpo… cada vez más aquella lanza me lo arrebataba; no podía regenerar mis heridas; no podía mantener mi aura estable debido al mismo objeto, mientras que de a poco mi piel se agrietaba y mi cabello se opacaba, como si por cada segundo que pasara mi cuerpo envejeciera sin control… y entre más tiempo transcurriese, no solo mi vida se extinguiría por completo…

También sería más mortal para aquel que se atreviera a quitarme aquella lanza.

 **.**

 **.**

Yosuke y Kaito tenían su vista puesta sobre la pequeña niña… estaban completamente choqueados ante lo que había ocurrido, y… mi estado actual en aquel momento para ellos era el menor de sus problemas luego de ver el estado en el que quedó Nozomi.

El caos rondaba… Harumi comenzaba a desesperarse de igual manera, no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación, mientras que Takeru aún en su débil estado intentaba acercarse hacia mí, tratando de entrar en contacto con mi cuerpo para así esperar el poder lograr controlar mejor nuestra aura de esa manera; sin embargo, era más que obvio el decir que aquella lanza lo afectaba casi de manera parecida a lo que "agotamiento" se trataba a como era en mi caso.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nadie sabía que hacer…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El dolor aumentaba…_

.

.

 _Y con él la desesperación…_

 **.**

 **.**

Pero debo admitir… que ninguno de los que estábamos ahí presentes se esperaba a que Renzo fuera el que hiciera aparición en aquel lugar… a lo que, corriendo hacia mí y con su armadura puesta, sacó sin rechistar la lanza de mi estómago desde mi espalda.

Y el resto… simplemente fue opacado por la enorme ráfaga de aura que salió expulsada de mi herida luego de aquello, creando una onda tal… que incluso los arboles del bosque aledaño se vieron afectados, curvándose en gran medida debido a lo mismo, mientras que ahora una mayor parte de la pared del granero a mis espaldas se destruía…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella explosión fue el último estruendo que se escuchó… solo ese potente sonido logró sosegar el bullicio de aquel pueblo asustado ante la presencia de Teijo, los cuales quedaron completamente paralizados por el mismo… formándose así un deprimente silencio, mientras que estos, a pesar de ya encontrarse a varios metros del ahora destrozado granero, se giraron al instante hacia el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Mis jadeos continuaban… a la vez que mi cuerpo, finalmente libre, lo único que pudo hacer fue caer al suelo, completamente abatido ante todo el malestar que sentí luego de tener aquella lanza en mi estómago, mientras que lentamente mis ojos, piel y cabello comenzaban a normalizarse, a la vez que la herida en mi estómago de igual manera se regeneraba, dándoles a todos la señal de que mi aura y la de Takeru volvían a estabilizarse lentamente.

El dolor que experimentaba de a poco se desvanecía… a la vez que el sonido de las lágrimas caer, junto con algunos sollozos empezaban ahora a escucharse, por lo que levanto mi vista únicamente para continuar viendo la misma escena, ya que aquellos sonidos provenían de Yosuke y Kaito, los cuales estaban arrodillados, mientras que el último sostenía a Nozomi en sus brazos, la cual tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, creyéndola muerta ante lo obvio…

— _N-No está muerta…_ —susurré al no poder elevar la voz ante el cansancio que aún me abordaba, exaltando por completo a aquellos hombres, los cuales se giraron hacia mí con su vista incrédula y dolida— _Aún siento su aura… pero perdió mucha sangre antes de que pudiera curar su herida_ — decreté, empezando a levantarme lentamente, mientras que Takeru hacía lo mismo.

—¡Ryo! — se escucha ahora el grito sorpresivo de Harumi, a lo que yo, aún un poco atontado y adolorido ante lo obvio, solo me giro hacia ella, para luego horrorizarme por completo ante lo que mis ojos observaron…

 **.**

 **.**

Ya que el cuerpo de Renzo se encontraba echado a un lado a varios metros de nosotros… con su torso completamente desnudo...

A la vez que su brazo resaltaba por su ausencia.

 **.**

 **.**

La vista era desmoralizante… solamente se escuchaban los leves jadeos de Renzo, mientras que no solamente su brazo, sino también parte de su torso derecho había sido completamente destruido luego de recibir de lleno mi aura concentrada…

Ni siquiera la sangre corría… su carne prácticamente se había quemado luego de ser arrancada de su cuerpo, estando apenas difícilmente con vida ante tal trauma.

Estaba cansado… pero eso no evitaba el que Takeru y yo comenzáramos a caminar rápidamente hacia el mismo, intentando usar irónicamente mi aura para intentar salvarlo una vez que llegué a su lado.

— _L-Lo sie…._ — empezaban a escucharse los susurros de Renzo, a la vez que sus opacos ojos se giraban hacia mí.

—Deja de hablar— recalqué serio, mientras que mi mano se posaba en donde antes se encontraba su hombro, comenzando a su vez a intentar insertar mi aura en su cuerpo.

El cansancio me abordaba… a la vez que incluso intentaba, con el aura de Takeru, empezar a regenerar una parte del torso de Renzo; sin embargo, mi ira e impotencia únicamente aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, notando claramente como mi aura no podía regenerar aquella herida…

Ya que… por haber estado usando aquella armadura… las altas temperaturas junto con la enorme onda expansiva provocó que esta se adhiriese a el contorno de su piel en aquella herida, e incrustase en la mayoría de sus costillas, junto con los bordes de otros huesos en su costado derecho.

Aquel metal… a pesar de tener el aura de Takeru a mi lado y con ello no ser bloqueada por el mismo… me impedía el poder siquiera regenerar un poco la parte faltante del hombro de Renzo.

Poco o casi nada quedaba siquiera de su hombro… el choque y explosión fue tal que cauterizaron la herida, evitando que se desangrara por la misma, sin embargo, la explosión hizo apenas funcionales los órganos internos de Renzo, pudiendo a pesar de todo curarlos con mi aura mezclada con la de Takeru, ya que sin ella, su muerte hubiera sido inevitable…

Lo había hecho… a pesar del cansancio que poseía, logré sanar los órganos de Renzo, el cual apenas si tenía los ojos entrecerrados, observándome fijamente, mientras que la seriedad e impotencia se veía reflejada en mis ojos, los cuales apuntaban directamente a la herida de Renzo…

— _Recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió…_ — empezaba a decir apenas Renzo, mezclado con varios jadeos por parte del mismo, mientras que yo simplemente estaba de rodillas, completamente en silencio, sin saber de qué otra manera expresarme ante el sacrificio que él tuvo que dar a costa de poder sacar aquella lanza.

— _S-Supongo… que no es tarde para dar una disculpa_ — reconocía el chico, mientras que yo simplemente negaba levemente con la cabeza, sin chocar con la mirada del mismo; sin embargo, me quedo estático cuando siento como su mano izquierda me sujeta de la muñeca, haciendo de esa manera que alzara mi vista, y chocara con la de Renzo.

— _Pero P-Por… favor…_ — intentaba decir con bastante dificultad Renzo, el cual, a pesar de haber sido curado por mi aura, el estrés recibido por la pérdida de su brazo junto con el golpe de aquella explosión, hacían que su consciencia sucumbiera a pesar de todo— _Naot…_ — intentaba decir "aquel" nombre… sin embargo, la fuerza de sus palabras decaía, al igual que el sujetar de mi muñeca, soltándola de a poco, siendo sus ojos cerrándose lo único que le continuó a aquellas palabras, desmayándose así sin poder soportar todo lo recibido en aquel breve momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi ceño se fruncía… mis energías volvían en sí; todo en mi cuerpo volvía a estar en orden, mientras que Takeru, aún a mi lado, de igual manera se encontraba serio… completamente consciente de todos los sentimientos de ira e impotencia que comenzaban a abordarme luego de todo lo vivido, haciéndolos propios de igual manera.

—Dentro de mí aún tenía la esperanza de que él no fuera una persona tan sádica…— reconocí serio y molesto, mientras que Takeru se giraba hacia mí, un poco dudoso de mis palabras a lo que, dándome cuenta de aquello, simplemente fruncí más el ceño — _¿Por qué existen esta clase de personas?_ — decía en voz baja, completamente impotente ante lo que había ocurrido— _¿Cuál es su motivo? ¡¿Cuál es la jodida razón de actuar así?!_ — alzaba levemente la voz, en son del enojo que de a poco me abordaba.

—Ryo…— decía Harumi, a la vez que esta estaba a unos pasos de mí de igual manera, notando claramente mi actitud, pero extrañándose cuando comienzo a levantarme, empezando a su vez a caminar, retirándome de aquel granero, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia afuera del mismo mientras que Takeru me acompañaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Simplemente observaba el bosque aledaño una vez que salí de aquel enorme agujero que había quedado ante lo obvio… veía el viento soplar, la paz que había quedado tras tan cortos y a la vez eternos segundos de caos.

Simplemente me imaginaba la cara de Teijo… su risa se escuchaba, y su sonrisa victoriosa se plasmaba en mi mente como cruel recordatorio de todas las cosas que había conseguido a costa de todas esas personas.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer… conocía la situación…

Y… tanto Takeru como yo sabíamos qué era lo único que podíamos hacer para enfrentarnos a tal situación.

—¿En serio piensas que estamos listos para eso? — me preguntaba Takeru, ya estando consciente de lo que estaba pensando hacer, sin ser necesario siquiera que viera mis pensamientos, ya que este de igual manera sospechaba aquella "única posibilidad" — apenas si juntamos suficiente aura como para empezar… y no nos tardamos poco para ser honestos— reconocía Takeru, mientras que todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban completamente extrañados, sin saber siquiera a que se refería mi amigo.

—Estoy pensando…— dije preocupado, a la vez que seguía mirando aquel bosque, intentando de alguna manera encontrar la respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada… ni siquiera una simple idea… cualquier tipo de pensamiento ante una nueva posibilidad se veía completamente opacado ante la ira que Teijo provocaba en mí, mientras que a su vez Takeru comenzaba a preocuparse ante la cantidad de aura que de a poco comenzaba a acumular en mí sin querer.

—Ey — se exaltó Takeru, colocando al instante su mano en mi hombro, regularizando mi aura nuevamente, notando como esta empezaba a manifestarse de a poco ante la ira que intentaba ocultar por fuera— ambos sabemos que "esa" no es una opción— reconoció Takeru, refiriéndose a la tercera fase del estado aural, mientras que mi rostro no se inmutaba ante aquellas palabras, pero comprendiéndolas de igual manera.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?! — se escuchó la voz molesta y a la vez preocupada de Harumi, mientras que esta junto con Hanako caminaban rápidamente hacia nosotros.

—Dejen de actuar así ustedes dos— reconoció enojada mi esposa, mientras que esta chocaba su mirada con la mía— está bien que tengan el estado aural y todo eso, ¡Pero no significa que ustedes puedan hacerlo todo solos! — reconoció nuevamente en un reto, mientras que yo simplemente no retiraba mi mirada de los ojos de Harumi, a la vez que Hanako hacía lo mismo hacia nosotros.

Me quedé así por unos momentos… mis pensamientos… mis deseos claros de venganza… claramente me consumían de a poco, al punto que incluso mi aura comenzaba a reaccionar si es que Takeru no la hubiera controlado desde un principio.

Sin embargo… ni siquiera todos esos pensamientos pudieron contra la mirada de aquella mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Está bien…— reconocí, ahora con una actitud completamente distinta, dejando a su vez de fruncir el ceño—Lo haremos juntos— volví a decir, calmando de momento la molestia de Harumi, dejándola simplemente con una cara levemente malhumorada.

—Takeru, vamos a intentar algo nuevo… no sé cómo resultará, pero tenemos que intentarlo si queremos enfrentarlos— declaré, mientras que Takeru simplemente alzaba una ceja en son de no entender.

—Harumi…— me dirigía nuevamente hacia mi esposa, la cual estaba igual de atenta— Mi aura y la de Takeru no son capaces de pelear en contra de esas armaduras… sin embargo, Takeru y yo hemos estado intentando hacer que uno de los dos sea portador de ambas auras a la vez— reconocí, mientras que Harumi se extrañaba completamente ante eso.

—Era lo que intentábamos practicar la noche cuando nos hospedamos, Takeru y yo tratábamos concentrar el aura de uno en el otro, pero…— empezaba a decir, mientras que nuevamente el desánimo me abordó al recordar el principal problema de todo— es muy difícil… si concentrábamos el aura de los dos en uno solo, el que quedaba sin aura empezaba a dejar de aportarla en respuesta, volviendo a cero— empezaba a decirle a Harumi los problemas que teníamos aquella noche— intenté concentrar mi aura dentro de mí para así no quedar sin aura y poder darle a Takeru de la mía, aunque…— pensaba mis siguientes palabras, intentando encontrar la manera correcta de explicarle a Harumi lo que nos ocurrió cuando intentamos hacerlo de aquella manera.

—Ryo no podía aportarme la cantidad correcta de aura cuando la concentraba… ocurría un desequilibrio y nuevamente regresaba a su cuerpo debido a que yo no tenía la suficiente aura para contrarrestar la suya— habló ahora Takeru, mientras que Harumi lo escuchaba de igual manera, mientras que Hanako aún permanecía con las dudas a pesar de todo— no soy capaz de producir la misma cantidad de aura que Ryo, esa es nuestra principal diferencia, y si lo hiciera… igual volveríamos al punto en que uno de los dos se quedaría sin aura si se la pasa al otro— explicaba mi amigo, mientras que Harumi comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, no por no entender la situación, sino por intentar ella misma en encontrar la solución a aquella situación.

—Pero…— empezaba a hablar Harumi— en más de una ocasión Takeru te prestaba su aura, ¿Por qué no serviría ahora? —preguntó, mientras que nosotros comprendíamos sus dudas.

—Takeru me prestaba un poco de su aura en los momentos en los que necesitaba su ayuda… pero me temo que ese poder solo sirve para no ser bloqueado por esos metales— explicaba nuevamente, mientras que Takeru asentía en respuesta— sin embargo, si por ejemplo golpeáramos a alguien que tuviera esa armadura, esta no bloquearía nuestra aura, pero nosotros tampoco podríamos causarle algún daño para así derribarlo, estaríamos iguales— reconocí, mientras que Harumi nuevamente volvía a pensar.

—Haruko es el mejor ejemplo, ella es el resultado de la mezcla del aura de Takeru con un poco de la mía, ese metal no le afectaría, pero también viceversa; así ocurrió cuando cargó a Yoshiro en… ese incidente— volví a desanimarme un poco al recordar la muerte de Hiyori, sin embargo vuelvo en sí para seguir pensando en una solución.

—"Entonces… no importa si logran hacer que uno tenga el aura del otro, igual no serviría ¿No?" —refutaba ahora Hanako en un gruñido, mientras que Takeru negaba levemente con su cabeza.

—Hay una segunda forma de poder repeler esos metales…— empezaba a decir mi amigo, mientras que yo volvía a fruncir levemente el ceño, formándose un tenue silencio a nuestro alrededor, mientras que el sonido del viento soplar era lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos.

—Si me convierto en esa **cosa** de nuevo… a como fue cuando Hiyori murió— reconocí finalmente.

A partir de eso fue que Takeru y yo pensamos en una nueva posibilidad… es cierto, aquella concentración de aura de igual manera era efectiva para que aquellos metales no pudiesen bloquear el aura, sin embargo, ocurría algo similar a lo que sucedía cuando Takeru y yo mezclábamos nuestras auras, o en el caso de Haruko de igual manera.

Esa concentración no podía ser bloqueada por aquel metal, pero aquel que portara ese metal tampoco recibiría daño por la misma armadura.

Y fue por lo mismo, que pensamos que si uno de nosotros era capaz de llegar a tener esa concentración de aura con la ayuda del otro, y a la vez mezclar nuestras auras, seríamos capaces de llegar a un estado en el que aquellos metales serían inútiles en todo sentido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio rondaba luego de aquello, Yosuke y Kaito estaban completamente ajenos a aquella conversación, pero ello no significaba el que no estuvieran al tanto de nuestras palabras, más aún luego de notar como Nozomi respiraba levemente a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, sabiendo que al menos estaba viva.

—Supongo que es obvio lo que todo eso significa entonces— empezaba a decir Harumi de un momento a otro, exaltándonos a todos, sin saber a qué se refería mi esposa.

—Ya sabemos que ninguno de ustedes dos puede ser portador del aura del otro y tener esa concentración de la que hablan a la vez— reconocía lo que ya todos sabíamos, mientras que Takeru y yo simplemente levantábamos una ceja en son de no entender a qué quería llegar mi mujer.

—Es por eso…— empezaba a pensar nuevamente Harumi, encontrando finalmente una posible respuesta— que quizás lo que necesiten es a un tercero…— reconoció finalmente Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esas palabras… desde el momento en el que fueron dichas, nos llamó por completo la atención a Takeru y a mí.

Un tercero… en el cual tanto yo como Takeru depositásemos nuestra aura y a la vez, que ambos insertáramos tal concentración en el mismo como para que este fuera capaz de ser por completo inmune al metal que Teijo poseía.

Pero… sabíamos que era imposible; ya de por sí el estado aural era algo raro, podía pasar mi aura a otros seres para que estos pudieran tener una mayor fuerza o velocidad, pero cuando hablamos del estado aural, y de concentraciones tales como las que sufrí yo cuando Hiyori falleció, ya era algo completamente distinto.

—No Harumi… no es posible, nadie aparte de mí y Takeru sería capaz de soportar todo eso, sería prácticamente matarlo— reconocí serio, mientras que Harumi comenzaba a negar varias veces con su cabeza en son de respuesta, extrañándome nuevamente ante lo obvio.

—Nunca dije que se lo tuvieran que dar a alguien… ¿Por qué no intentan crearlo? — reconoció finalmente mi esposa, haciendo que Takeru y yo nos exaltáramos completamente ante ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca lo pensamos o lo vimos así… era algo completamente absurdo, pero a la vez, extrañamente era algo que en sí tenía bastante sentido una vez que Harumi lo mencionó.

Ninguno de nosotros era capaz de cargar con toda esa aura, yo era la prueba de que aquello únicamente traía locura a su portador, y a pesar de que esperábamos que con la ayuda de Takeru ese "descontrol" se pudiera corregir, no podíamos hacer que uno de los dos depositara toda su aura en el otro…

Lo único que tenía sentido, es que los dos depositáramos toda nuestra aura en un solo contenedor.

Mi mirada con la de Takeru volvieron a chocar, por lo que simplemente intentamos analizar nuevamente la situación, sabiendo el real potencial que aquella idea significaba.

—Tenemos que intentarlo— declaré, a lo que Takeru asiente con bastante seriedad y determinación.

Luego de aquello, simplemente me giro y me acerco hacia Harumi, para después agarrarla de sus hombros y tomarla completamente desprevenida cuando le doy un fuerte, rápido, levemente largo y un tanto brusco beso.

—No sabes cuánto te amo— declaré con total seriedad una vez que nuestros labios se separaron, sin una gota de ironía o juego, mientras que Harumi se había puesto roja casi al instante por el cambio abrupto de emociones— me casé con una chica demasiado lista— reconocí, colocándola aún más sonrojada ante el cumplido, para después calmarla el hecho de que yo mismo mantuviera mi seriedad, a la vez que me volvía a separar de la misma, colocándome al lado de Takeru.

Luego de aquel breve y a la vez necesario momento de romance, las palabras se detuvieron por completo, Takeru y yo al instante nos sentamos, apoyando nuestras espaldas una con la otra, y tal como lo hicimos en la noche que nos hospedamos en el pueblo de Teijo, comenzamos a concentrar nuevamente nuestras auras.

Creando una llama de varios centímetros de altura… luego de que ambos entráramos al estado aural.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las llamas, casi al instante en el que estas comenzaron a emerger de nuestra piel, llamaron por completo la atención de Kaito y Yosuke.

No podíamos contenernos luego de saber que cada segundo era preciado, cuando reuníamos el aura durante aquella noche en la habitación, la juntábamos lentamente, a tal grado que nos tomó varias horas el solo concentrar una pequeña capa de aura alrededor de nuestra piel.

Sin embargo, no me costó en lo absoluto el soltar la mayor cantidad de aura posible al exterior ya que, al no necesitar entrar a la segunda etapa del estado aural, el soltar aquella cantidad no era mayor problema para mí, provocando que las llamas que mi piel desprendía comenzaran prácticamente a triplicar su tamaño; pero… no era lo mismo para Takeru.

En ese momento no podía interferir e intentar ayudarlo a como fue cuando sacamos el metal de los cuerpos de aquellas personas activando la segunda fase del estado aural en él… para lograr hacer que la idea de Harumi funcionara, tanto yo como él teníamos que concentrar y liberar la misma cantidad de aura.

 **.**

.

.

.

Takeru sudaba… las muecas que lanzaba hasta yo las notaba, mientras que el cansancio comenzaba a abordarlo de igual manera ante la cantidad de aura que intentaba hacer brotar de su cuerpo para así poder alcanzar la mía.

No era posible… yo estaba más que consciente sobre el alcance que tenía el aura de Takeru, empezando a dar por entendido que aquella opción que pensaba Harumi seguía sin ser posible, por lo que comienzo a disminuir la cantidad de aura que expulsaba…

Solamente para sentir como la de Takeru comenzaba a crecer.

—" _¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!"_ —se escuchó la enfurecida voz de Takeru en mi mente, mientras que este comenzaba a sobre exigirse— _"Estoy harto de que tú siempre tengas una mayor fuerza que la mía… siempre eres el único capaz de afrontar todo, y cuando tú no estás todo se va a la mierda"_ — recalcaba en gritos completamente enfurecido e impotente mi amigo, mientras que yo estaba completamente extrañado ante aquellas palabras, ya que ni siquiera era consciente de que Takeru las sentía, comenzando a sospechar que bloqueaba aquellos sentimientos de mí.

Takeru comenzaba a expulsar un aura similar a la mía a lo que, todos a nuestro alrededor comienzan a asustarse cuando en el pelaje de Takeru comenzaban a aparecer varios manchones rojizos de sangre, debido a los límites que estaba alcanzando en el estado aural.

—" _Sigo intentando ser más fuerte… ¡Pero siempre quedó así maldición!"_ — seguía gritando Takeru, a la vez que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, debido a la impotencia que sentía al notar como su aura empezaba a disminuir de tamaño debido al agotamiento que comenzaba a abordarlo a pesar de todo— _"No sabes… cuanto hubiera deseado ser yo el que tuviera la capacidad de regenerar las heridas… el que pudiera protegerlos por sí mismo"_ — se sinceraba en lastimosas palabras mi amigo, mientras que yo me mantenía en silencio ante ello.

 **Sin embargo, Takeru abre sus ojos por completo, cuando de un momento a otro, las manos de una Lopunny se posan sobre sus hombros.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Nunca obtuve mi poder por mí mismo"_ — declaré por telepatía de igual manera, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al notar lo que Hanako comenzaba a hacer, mientras que las heridas de Takeru comenzaban a sanar— _"Ambos somos fuertes… porque contamos con seres que nos dan la fortaleza para seguir poniéndonos de pie ante cualquier cosa"_ — reconocí finalmente, mientras que Hanako se sentaba de igual manera delante de Takeru, estando completamente consciente de lo que ocurría con su pareja, al notar claramente como la "llama" de aura que emergía de mi cuerpo superaba con creces la de Takeru.

Ella estaba dispuesta a prestarle su aura de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si bien Hanako obviamente no era portadora del aura de Takeru, este de igual manera era capaz de modificarla para hacerla compatible con la suya, y de esa manera aumentar la cantidad que este poseía para así poder compararse a la que yo emitía…

Sin embargo, aunque sus heridas comenzaran a curarse gracias a estar conectado a mi aura, la llama que emanaba de su piel, apenas si había aumentado un poco de tamaño, siendo prácticamente un cuarto de lo que era la mía.

—" _Harumi"_ — empezaba a escucharse mi voz en la mente de la mujer— _"Takeru no puede usar mi aura para fortalecer la suya, pero eso no significa que no pueda usar la de los demás"_ — empezaba a hablar, mientras que Harumi comenzaba a entender lo que ocurría, sorprendiéndose bastante ante la obvia posibilidad— _"Solo una vez que tengamos la misma cantidad de aura podremos intentar hacer aquello"_ — explicaba, a lo que, como si de un mensaje general se tratase, mi voz comienza a resonar en las mentes de Yosuke y Kaito.

—" _Necesitamos su ayuda"_ — fue el mensaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harumi había entendido lo que Takeru necesitaba, sin embargo, la duda reflejada en los rostros de Yosuke y Kaito era más que clara, por lo que Harumi fue hacia ellos lo más rápido posible.

—¡Kaito!, ¡Yosuke! — gritó apurada mi esposa, mientras que aquellos hombres caminaban rápidamente hacia la misma como respuesta ante lo importante que obviamente parecía ser lo que ocurría.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué es lo que planean hacer?! — fue lo primero y más obvio que dijo Kaito, mientras que Yosuke demostraba las mismas dudas en su rostro.

Harumi tardó algunos minutos en explicarles la situación a aquellos hombres, mientras que Hanako y Takeru de igual manera empezaban a demostrar nuevamente signos de cansancio ya que, si bien no aumentaba mi aura, no podía darme el lujo de empezar a disminuirla, no sabiendo que era posible el que Takeru aumentara sus reservas de aura, ya que si yo comenzaba a disminuirla, toda el aura que hubiese expulsado se perdería, siendo más costoso para mí el volver a generarla, y más aún luego de todo lo pasado hace unos cuantos minutos.

La gente era lo que Harumi tenía en mente… sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba ayuda para hacerles entender a aquel pueblo lo que necesitaban del mismo...

Pero también sabía que Yosuke y Kaito estaban de su lado.

No fue difícil con su ayuda, Harumi estaba más que consciente de lo agradecido que estaba aquel pueblo con nosotros por haberlos salvado de aquellos metales que se encontraban en sus cuerpos, sin embargo, nada podían hacer ante la voz de Yosuke… él era la última esperanza que le quedaba al pueblo para mejorarse mediante la construcción de aquel granero, y una vez que Harumi le dijo que necesitaban de la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, este no dudo en correr hacia donde aún se encontraban paradas y sin saber que hacer aquellos hombres, mujeres y niños que hace pocos minutos corrían en son del peligro que Teijo reflejaba.

Yosuke, con firme y alta voz llamó la atención de aquellas personas, las cuales escucharon al instante luego de notar aquel timbre de voz tan característico del anciano.

—¡Escúchenme todos! — eran las primeras palabras de Yosuke una vez que se encontró a aquellas personas a varios metros de aquel granero, empezando a llamar la atención de todos, notando como su obvio bienestar significaba la ahora ausencia de Teijo, por lo que comenzaron a acercarse todos hacia él, empezando así a conglomerarse lentamente, pero guardando incluso silencio ante el respeto que le tenían a aquel hombre.

—¡Teijo ya no se encuentra aquí! ¡Pero se llevó a Naoto! — decía costosamente y a la vez con un leve tono de impotencia ante lo obvio Yosuke, mientras que Kaito, de igual manera a su lado, empezaba a fruncir el ceño ante tal hecho— ¡Ryo y su familia a pesar de todo están dispuestos a dar todo de sí para poder enfrentarse a Teijo y traer de vuelta a mi nieto! — gritaba con gran potencia el anciano, mientras que la sorpresa, junto con la duda y el asombro eran las actitudes que se veían reflejadas en los diferentes rostros de aquellas personas.

—¡No pueden hacerlo solos! ¡Necesitan de nuestra ayuda! — reconoció finalmente Yosuke, como si de un gran y último grito dado con todas sus energías restantes se tratase, dejando un breve momento de silencio tras dichas aquellas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La gente guardaba silencio… no sabía cómo actuar ante aquellas palabras, si bien la mayoría de ellas estaba dispuesta a ayudar luego de todo el malestar que nosotros les ayudamos a superar, estos a pesar de todo no se sentían capaces de apoyarnos… pensando que necesitaríamos su fuerza o su número para así enfrentarnos a Teijo de una buena vez por todas.

—No puedo explicarles todo… simplemente necesito que vengan con nosotros— reconoció ahora en palabras un tanto más bajas Yosuke, a lo que, empezando a preocuparse tras varios momentos de silencio sin respuesta por parte de aquellas personas, comenzando a asustarse ante ello.

Sin embargo… su respiración vuelve a la normalidad cuando comienza a escuchar los pasos de varias de aquellas personas comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los niños caminaban sin ser necesario el seguimiento de sus padres… los ancianos se erguían, las mujeres y hombres se preparaban…

Las familias que salvamos… los recuerdos que perduramos, las personas a las cuales les dimos una nueva oportunidad para volver a sonreír y ver la belleza que la vida significaba tras meses de pensar que el infierno era lo único por conocer y seguir conociendo.

 **.**

 _No dejarían que las cosas se quedaran así…_

 _ **.**_

—¡Síganme! — gritó ahora alegre Yosuke tras ver las reacciones de la mayoría de aquellas personas, siendo seguidas después por las que aún no estaban del todo seguras, pero impulsándose ante la determinación que las demás demostraban— ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! — declaró luego de comenzar a apresurar su paso, el cual fue respondido de la misma manera por parte del pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru y yo continuábamos en la misma postura… el cansancio ahora se veía reflejado no solamente en el rostro de mi amigo, sino también en el de Hanako, la cual demostraba un cansancio aún mayor luego de que esta tocara los hombros de Takeru, debido a que su aura comenzaba a ser succionada casi al instante en el que esta entró en contacto con la del Lucario, ya que estas eran atraídas hacia la mía, como si de un enorme imán se tratase.

Todos teníamos nuestros ojos completamente cerrados, Hanako y Takeru estaban completamente absortos en la fuerza de atracción de mi aura, sin darse cuenta en nada más que la presencia de los tres, mientras que yo simplemente me controlaba para no emitir una cantidad de aura mayor, a la vez que vigilaba en no dejar de emitirla.

Takeru y Hanako no se daban cuenta… no podían concentrase en otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, yo si podía sentirlo… sentía cómo aquellas auras comenzaban rápidamente a acercarse hacia nosotros.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos luego de que me percatara de lo obvio… y a pesar de que Hanako y Takeru se encontraran completamente absortos en el sobreesfuerzo en el que se encontraban, no pudieron el no sentir como ahora era Harumi la que colocaba sorpresivamente las manos sobre las de Hanako, a la vez que se sentaba de piernas cruzadas atrás de la misma, a lo que casi al instante la presión de mi aura la impactó de igual manera, exaltándola por completo ante aquella nueva sensación, al punto que incluso dejó caer sin querer su mentón sobre el hombro de la Lopunny.

El aura que rodeaba a Takeru comenzaba a crecer en respuesta al contacto de Harumi, pero a pesar de todo aún era insignificante la cantidad aumentada, causando a pesar de todo cierto "alivio" por parte de los pokémon una vez que Harumi puso su aura en contacto.

—" _Takeru…"_ — empezaba a hablar por telepatía… mientras que en Takeru simplemente podía sentir la duda ante aquello— _"Será mejor que te prepares"_ — declaré en simples palabras, mientras que Takeru se encontraba aún más extrañado en respuesta.

Y más aún luego de que cada persona del pueblo, a excepción de Yosuke, Nozomi y Renzo, una vez que todas entraron en contacto una con la otra, ya sea juntando sus manos o rodeando los brazos del otro, se aferraran como si de una larga conexión se tratase con Kaito, el cual posó su mano sobre la espalda de Harumi al instante.

—" _Van a ser muchas auras las que tendrás que hacer compatibles con la tuya"_ — fueron mis últimas palabras por telepatía… a la vez que sonreía luego de notar como el aura que expulsaba Takeru empezaba a crecer hasta duplicar el tamaño de la mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La presión rondó los cuerpos de aquellas personas las cuales, a pesar de ser cientos, sentían a pesar de todo el real peso que mi aura suponía para las mismas, a la vez que todas comenzaban a ser "succionadas" por el mismo Takeru el cual, a pesar de no ser capaz de producir la misma cantidad de aura que yo, no significaba que no pudiese manipularla.

Obviamente todo esto Takeru no lo hizo en un segundo; cada aura era una camino distinto… una pieza del rompecabezas que solo mi amigo era capaz de armar, descifrando y manipulando con tal soltura y habilidad, que incluso en más de una ocasión solté una que otra carcajada ante la ironía…

Porque su poder… no tenía nada de qué envidiar al mío.

Ya que me sobrepasaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡Es el momento Takeru!"_ — reconocí, a la vez que mi amigo asentía seguro y firme de igual manera, ahora mucho más aliviado luego de contar con la ayuda de todo el pueblo para así alcanzar mi aura, por lo que tanto él como yo comenzamos a alzar nuestras manos derecha e izquierda respectivamente, provocando una enorme onda expansiva al comenzar a concentrar toda el aura que habíamos acumulado en las palmas de nuestras manos… como si de una esfera aural se tratase, la cual crecía a la vez que la capa de aura que rodeaba nuestra piel comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El siseo proveniente de aquella esfera aural era lo único que se sentía… estaba plenamente concentrado en ella, sin embargo, me exalto cuando nuevamente "ciertas" palabras empiezan a resonar.

—" _Ryo… ¿Confías en mí?"_ — empezaba de un momento a otro a escucharse la voz de Takeru en mi mente, a lo que me extraño completamente ante tal repentina pregunta de obvia respuesta, sin saber en lo absoluto a que iba aquello.

—" _¿Por qué pregu…?"_ — empezaba a hablar, a la vez que la capa de aura que nos rodeaba comenzaba casi a desaparecer, mientras que la esfera aural que antes estábamos formando mantenía su forma y tamaño, cambiando solamente el color de la misma, tornándose a un color azul muy oscuro, casi del mismo tono a cuando yo pasaba a la tercera fase del estado aural.

—" _Respóndeme"_ — fue lo único que se escuchó, interrumpiendo en parte mi hablar, dejándome en silencio.

El tiempo se detuvo… Las personas seguían en su costosa labor, mientras que el cansancio y la debilidad las abordaba de igual manera, ya que prácticamente estaban entregando una gran cantidad de aura, quedando apenas con lo necesario, pero no deteniéndose a entregar aunque sea la mínima cantidad para así ayudarnos en nuestro cometido.

Cada uno estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba… pero no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en nuestra mente y en la de Takeru.

 **Ya que éramos conscientes de las emociones que aquellas auras portaban en su interior.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dolor… la impotencia; cada persona sentía diversos sentimientos que sin querer comunicaba con nosotros luego de que estas dieran voluntariamente su aura.

Si bien no veíamos sus recuerdos, los sentimientos eran tan claros como el agua… su dolor estaba a nuestra disposición, así como también cualquier otro sentimiento que estos cargasen dentro de sí.

La pregunta de Takeru no iba por cualquier motivo…. Había un riesgo que habíamos logrado identificar una vez que aquel plan comenzaba a adoptar forma; mi habilidad de poder controlar físicamente el aura, y la de Takeru al poder modificarla a voluntad, al trabajar juntos nos daba la posibilidad de crear algo completamente nuevo… y solo lo pudimos descubrir cuando Takeru y yo tuvimos tal cantidad de aura circulando por nuestras venas.

Y así como insinuó Harumi… Takeru y yo éramos capaces de crear un "contenedor" de toda aquella aura, un contenedor que tuviera todos esos sentimientos guardados dentro de sí, produciendo una mezcla de emociones que ni Takeru ni yo éramos capaces de comprender en su totalidad.

Contenedor el cual… solo Takeru podía ser huésped, por su propia habilidad de la modificación del aura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese era el riesgo… esa era la razón del por qué Takeru me había hecho aquella pregunta, aquel que fuera huésped de aquel contenedor para así poder controlar el poder de nuestra aura fusionada a esas concentraciones, recibiría de golpe todos los sentimientos transmitidos por las personas que aportaron de su aura.

Y Takeru en sí preguntaba aquello, debido a que incluso él se sentía inseguro sobre si podría ser capaz de controlar esas emociones sin entrar en la locura.

El aura se concentraba… mientras que la misma, sin intenciones de darle aquella forma, comenzaba a adoptar una humanoide, el cual se encontraba en la misma postura que nosotros, dándonos la espalda, siendo esta y el resto de su "piel" de la misma enmarañada textura antes mencionada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo estaba formado… pero solamente era aquello… mera aura concentrada la cual Takeru y yo dimos aquella forma indirectamente; sin embargo, con el simple hecho de perder la concentración, toda aquella aura se desperdiciaría…

Solo faltaba un paso más, sin embargo, Takeru se negaba… ambos sabíamos lo peligroso que era aquella aura, el poder que emanaba era simple de apreciar, mientras que los sentimientos que ahí se encontraban imbuidos apenas si eran capaces de entrar en nuestra comprensión, ya que de igual manera no los hacíamos propios, acto el cual únicamente el que fuera portador presenciaría…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se mantenía de mi parte a lo que, pasados unos cuantos segundos del mismo, comienzo a sentir un pequeño temblor desde mi espalda…

Notando claramente de quien provenían.

Takeru frunció el ceño… a la vez que incluso en ese estado tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos luego de "aquello", mientras que a su vez mordía su labio sin querer ante las nuevas lágrimas que salían en una mayor cantidad de sus ojos a lo que, tragando un poco de saliva, simplemente inspira con brusquedad ante el llanto antes mencionado, para después al instante colocar su mano sobre la espalda de aquel ser que acabábamos de crear…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Sabes que confío en ti... Takeru; eres… mi hermano menor al fin y al cabo"_ — fueron mis palabras dichas por telepatía, mientras que en mi rostro únicamente se reflejaba simple sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una enorme onda expansiva estremeció el sector una vez que Takeru puso su esencia en contacto con aquella aura…

Las personas que una vez se sujetaban unas con otras no pudieron evitar caer ante la energía que ahora se emitía, al punto de que incluso Hanako y Harumi salieron expulsadas del lugar, no sufriendo mayores daños al haber personas a sus espaldas, pero no evitando que se exaltaran de igual manera.

Ya que Takeru y yo también caímos sobre las mismas a pesar de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de por sí se sentían aplastadas luego de que nuestros cuerpos cayeran sobre las mismas, empezando a asustarse al pensar que aquella onda expansiva se debía a que aquella aura que habíamos concentrado se había liberado por un error de nuestra parte… empezando a dar por hecho lo último cuando mi agotado cuerpo comenzaba a separarse de Harumi, notando claramente como había desaparecido el cuerpo que antes con tanto esfuerzo habíamos formado…

— _Se-Será…_ — empezaba a decir en cansadas palabras, sin ser capaz de levantarme del cuerpo de Harumi la cual, notando mi obvio cansancio, me ayuda girando mi cuerpo para así poder dejar caer mi cabeza sobre sus piernas ahora entrecruzadas, comenzando a su vez a acercar su oreja hacia mi boca, en señal de no poder entender a lo que me refería.

— _Será… mejor que se cubran_ — decreté… para después caer completamente rendido ante el agotamiento.

Siendo opacado en pocos segundos por un poderoso estruendo… como si de un pequeño punto se tratase, un objeto calló estrepitosamente sobre aquel granero, destruyéndola completamente, e incluso asustando a las personas aledañas al pensar que alguna tabla de madera les golpearía ante tal explosión…

Pero sorprendiéndose completamente… al notar como donde antes estaba el granero, las maderas habían sido completamente desintegradas antes de siquiera ser expulsadas por la onda expansiva… mientras que solo el cuerpo de Renzo aún inconsciente se había salvado de aquella "destrucción", como si el mismo ni siquiera se hubiese visto afectado en lo más mínimo.

Mientras que en el centro de todo… el mismo cuerpo que Takeru y yo formamos se encontraba de pie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Primero comenzó como si de un cuerpo humanoide se tratase… sin rostro ni facciones; sin embargo, con respecto los segundos pasaban, dos pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas sobre su cabeza comenzaban a emerger; luego de ello las cuatro lágrimas de su nuca continuaron… a la vez que los tres huesos en forma de punta ya habían emergido en sus manos y torso respectivamente, mientras que la musculatura y forma del cuerpo en sí era completamente humana.

—¿E-Ese es? — dijo asombrada Harumi, mientras que el resto del pueblo de igual manera comenzaba a despabilarse ante tal onda expansiva, empezando a darse cuenta de la presencia que se encontraba a pocos metros de la misma.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta… Harumi de por sí se abrumó por completo cuando el cuerpo que antes estuvo delante de la misma, de un momento a otro se desvanece para después aparecer al frente de ella, completamente erguido a la vez que dirigía su mirada de ojos negros sobre mí.

—" _ **Cuiden mi cuerpo… me llevaré al tarado conmigo, necesitaré de su ayuda"**_ — declaró el ser, a lo que un brazo oscuro, exactamente del mismo color que su piel, emerge de su espalda, para después exaltarme tanto a mí como al resto cuando este me agarra bruscamente, al punto de prácticamente tratarme como una bolsa de trapo.

—" _ **Volveremos en unos minutos"**_ — fueron sus últimas palabras, para después desvanecerse nuevamente del lugar, esta vez conmigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harumi tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos… aquella presencia fue completamente abrumadora para la misma, al punto que ni siquiera aquella cantidad concentrada de aura que Takeru y yo acumulábamos la había asombrado tanto como el mismo ser que se había presentado hacia la misma.

Y lo extrañamente familiarizada al notar aquella mirada reflejada en sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

Las personas no sabían cómo actuar, algunas empezaban a levantarse, mientras que otras simplemente se sentaban de piernas cruzadas, sin poder comprender con exactitud lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Harumi? ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — preguntó completamente exaltado Kaito, siendo este uno de los que estuvo más cerca de todo por obvias razones, mientras que Hanako apenas si sabía lo mismo que aquel hombre, a su vez que esta comenzaba a intentar levantarse luego de aún tener el cuerpo de Takeru encima de la misma…

Completamente inconsciente.

—Ya… hicimos todo lo que podíamos hacer…— empezaba a decir Harumi, mientras que aún estaba sorprendida ante lo que acababa de observar.

Ya que… no había duda alguna que los ojos de aquel ser, a pesar de estar oscurecidos ante el aura que en sí eran, reflejaban exactamente la misma mirada que la mía.

—Ahora solo queda confiar en ellos— fueron las últimas palabras de Harumi, observando hacia la dirección donde suponía se había dirigido aquel ser…

Ya que digamos que un ancho sendero de tierra se observaba… habiéndose derretido completamente la nieve ante aquella "presencia".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Sientes eso Takeru?**_

El aire se agitaba a su alrededor… las copas de árboles de igual manera se apartaban del mismo ante su sola presencia.

 _ **Esto es completamente nuevo Ryo…**_

Su velocidad no era exageradamente alta… simplemente corría con la velocidad parecida a la de la primera fase del estado aural.

 _ **Lo sé… simplemente tienes que aprender a aceptarlo, así lo controlarás.**_

Aquel cuerpo simplemente pasó por aquel puesto de control, el cual se encontraba ahora completamente abandonado.

 _ **No puedo creer cómo pudiste llegar a este estado por tu cuenta.**_

El silencio seguía vigente en la entrada de aquel lugar… la entrada de aquel pueblo seguía estando vigilada por los hombres de Teijo, los cuales estaban completamente inadvertidos ante lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando ahora el nuevo cuerpo de Takeru se hacía presente en el lugar, con el mío aun siendo sujetado por aquel brazo de aura antes mencionado.

 _ **No… nunca pude tener y controlar tanta aura como la que ahora posees.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos ante algo completamente nuevo… Takeru había despojado toda consciencia de sí para concentrarse únicamente en aquel recipiente que él y yo habíamos creado.

Su voluntad prevalecía… incluso a pesar del temor que sentíamos ante las emociones que se encontraban conglomeradas en aquella aura, Takeru y yo no podíamos estar más equivocados luego de que este entrara finalmente en contacto con ellos…

Siendo el predominante… la esperanza.

La ira estaba, no lo negaré, pero aquello de igual manera estaba mezclada con la esperanza que hicimos crecer en aquellas personas luego de ver como quitamos su enfermedad… les dimos la esperanza de una vida con dignidad, y aquello era lo que más sentían luego de notar como Takeru y yo intentábamos a pesar de todo el detener a Teijo.

—" _ **Ryo..."**_ — empezaba a hablar Takeru por telepatía, mientras que todos los hombres a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a alarmarse y aproximarse hacia nosotros, apuntándonos con sus armas de igual manera.

—¿Sí? — pregunté con normalidad, aún siendo sujetado por el brazo de aura.

—" _ **Será mejor que tú te encargues de Teijo…"**_ — reconoció mi amigo por telepatía, a lo que yo simplemente arqueo una ceja en son de extrañeza, únicamente para exaltarme levemente luego de unos segundos, al ver cuáles eran los sentimientos que de igual manera recorrían por su aura.

A pesar de todo… Takeru estaba más que consciente sobre todo el odio acumulado que ahora se encontraba dentro de sí al entrar en contacto con el aura de todas aquellas personas que sufrieron por la voluntad de este…

Sabíamos que lo mejor sería que mi amigo no se descontrolara en ese estado.

—Está bien… te dejo a sus hombres a ti— declaré con normalidad, mientras que entrecruzaba mis brazos, aún siendo sujetado por Takeru— esto… ya me puedes bajar— dije un poco fastidiado ante lo obvio.

—" _ **Muy bien"**_ —declaró con normalidad por telepatía Takeru, a lo que simplemente alza levemente aquel brazo de aura...

 **Solamente para lanzar mi cuerpo… y que este saliera expulsado a gran velocidad del lugar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El estar sorprendido quedaba pequeño a como estaba en aquel momento luego de que mi cuerpo saliera disparado del lugar… creando una estela polvo de varios kilómetros, rompiendo cada roca y árbol que mi cuerpo se topara.

El estruendo duró varios segundos, mientras que Takeru estaba completamente estático y boquiabierto ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, con sus ojos completamente estupefactos.

Los segundos ahora de tenso silencio abordaban el lugar luego de que mi cuerpo finalmente se detuviera, mientras que Takeru incluso se asustaba ante lo que había cometido sin siquiera quererlo así.

—" _C-Creo… que de-debes a-aprender a controlar tu fuerza… bruto"_ — se escucha mi voz por telepatía, a lo que Takeru simplemente suspira aliviado al saber que al menos seguía siendo lo suficientemente capaz como para seguir hablando por telepatía luego de aquello.

—" _ **L-Lo siento…"**_ — dijo un poco desanimado mi amigo mientras que el brazo de aura nuevamente volvía a su cuerpo, adquiriendo una forma más normal.

Todo ello ocurría a expensas de aquellos hombres armados que comenzaban a rodear a Takeru, o bueno, eso fue antes de que mi amigo me lanzara sin querer hacia un costado, ya que aquello únicamente asustó a los hombres y mujeres armados, haciendo que prácticamente apuntarán con miedo y nervios sus armas, completamente aterrados ante el monstruo que se encontraba delante de los mismos.

—" _ **No tomará mucho tiempo…"**_ — declaró por telepatía Takeru, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar a paso normal hacia donde estaban los hombres cuyas armas aún apuntaban hacia el mismo.

—¡D-Disparen! — gritó aterrado uno de los hombres, a lo que casi al instante todos a su alrededor disparan sin rechistar luego de escuchar aquella orden, comenzando a su vez a tirar de los gatillos, empezando a escucharse un estruendoso tiroteo como respuesta.

Takeru se detuvo una vez que aquellas balas fueron disparadas… a la vez que aquel parar junto con cerrar de sus ojos únicamente incentivó a los guardias a continuar disparando, los cuales daban por hecho que aquello estaba dando resultado debido a que confiaban en el material del cual obviamente estaban hechas sus balas.

Los disparos continuaron por varios segundos… Takeru simplemente se mantenía de pie ante aquello, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

El estruendo, así como se hizo presente, luego se retiró dejando nuevamente un amplio silencio en el momento en el que los cartuchos de aquellas armas comenzaban a vaciarse, a lo que los hombres simplemente observaban el cuerpo de Takeru, esperando con ansias el ver como el mismo caía ante tal ráfaga de balas, sin embargo, obviamente no pudieron estar más aterrorizados cuando la mirada seria y a la vez sombría de Takeru se abrió hacia los mismos.

—" _ **Mi turno…"**_ — dijo serio por telepatía Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya después de esa mirada… el resto simplemente fue opacado por el sonido de varios gritos desesperados que fueron lanzados luego de dichas aquellas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

—Tsch…— bufaba… mientras que mi cuerpo aún reposaba junto con varios escombros de rocas y madera, a la vez que mi estado aural estaba activado, habiendo resistido tal ataque únicamente porque Takeru me había "devuelto las energías" luego de que este entrara en contacto conmigo; sin embargo, su intención obviamente era el que yo utilizara el estado aural para defenderme del enemigo, no para que tuviera que defenderme del mismo para ser exacto.

Lentamente comenzaba a levantarme a la vez que, con algunos brazos de aura, empujaba algunos troncos que me acompañaron en el recorrido, quedando sobre mí, pero no aplastándome gracias a una suerte del destino mismo, quedando acumulados de manera que prácticamente no aplastaron mi cuerpo luego de que este se detuviera luego de unos kilómetros.

Mi cuerpo finalmente se encontraba de pie… a lo que comienzo a ponerme en camino hacia donde estaba Takeru, sin embargo, en el momento en el que doy el primer paso, me quedo estático por unos momentos, a la vez que comenzaba a sentir una extraña calidez en mi cabeza, mientras que esta me recorría la frente para después sentirla en mi mejilla.

Únicamente alzo mi mano como respuesta… para después darme cuenta de cómo la sangre era la que recorría por mi frente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue un sentimiento desmoralizante… a la vez de preocupante.

Era más que obvio que había resultado herido luego de que Takeru me lanzara… al tener mi estado aural activado el daño fue exageradamente mínimo en comparación a como si no lo hubiera tenido, sin embargo, cada vez me iba exaltando más cuando el dolor comenzaba a abordarme en mi torso y espalda, comenzando a propagarse por mis piernas y brazos.

Tampoco era difícil de esperar el que varios de mis huesos se trizaran ante tal ataque… incluso ante la resistencia del estado aural… aquellas heridas de todas formas se hicieron presente luego del "empujón" de mi amigo.

—" _Esto es malo…"_ — pensé, a la vez que simplemente observaba mi levemente ensangrentada mano, notando como la misma temblaba ante la tensión en la que se encontraba.

Mientras que el dolor de mi frente… como así la del resto de mi cuerpo, no se detenía o se sanaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era soportable… no tenía ningún hueso roto, pero aquello no significaba que no sintiera el dolor de las incontables y pequeñas fisuras en los mismos.

Mi aura no las sanaba… nuevamente había ocurrido lo que días atrás habíamos descubierto cuando Renzo me golpeó; el concentrar aquella aura junto con Takeru provocaba que mi esencia se desestabilizara, causando el que no pudiera regenerar mis heridas a pesar de utilizar el estado aural.

Tendré mucha resistencia, pero la verdad es que conforme iba dando los pasos, más doloroso se sentían mis piernas y brazos por lo que, sabiendo que no podía darme el lujo de dejar a Takeru solo, utilizo cuatro brazos de aura para reemplazarlos por mis brazos y pies, comenzando a dirigirme hacia Nerito como si de un cuadrúpedo se tratase, mientras que mi cuerpo se mantenía completamente estático gracias a ello.

La rapidez no era la misma que la del estado aural, sin embargo no pasó mucho hasta que finalmente logré llegar a la entrada de Nerito.

Para quedar completamente exaltado… cuando todas las personas que antes nos amenazaban con sus armas se encontraban completamente inconscientes en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus bocas estaban completamente abiertas… mientras que sus ojos, carecientes de consciencia, estaban en blanco.

Simplemente me acerco hacia los mismos, comenzando a revisar al que estaba más cerca de mí, siendo una mujer de pelo negro y estatura media a lo que, sin interés de saber más de ella, comienzo a colocar mi mano sobre su frente, exaltándome levemente luego de unos segundos...

—" _Ya veo… Renzo no era el único"_ — reconocí luego de explorar su cabeza con mi aura, notando claramente como el mismo dispositivo que antes se encontraba en Renzo, también estaba en la nuca de aquella mujer.

No había tiempo… pude sacarle el dispositivo, sin embargo sabía que no podía continuar revisando los otros cuerpos…

Ya que un miedo a un nivel completamente distinto se encontraba incrustada en la mente de aquella mujer… y no hacía falta pensar "quién" fue el responsable de lo mismo.

— _Será mejor que no te deje acercarte a él, amigo…_ — susurré, a la vez que alzaba mi rostro hacia la entrada de Nerito.

Mientras observaba como todas las compuertas habían sido completamente destruidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las sirenas emitían un desesperanzador sonido… la alarma había sido dada en el momento en el que aquel poderoso golpe contra las compuertas se dio…

Takeru no necesitó siquiera usar la fuerza bruta hacia aquellos hombres que dispararon en contra de él tiempo atrás, este simplemente los aprisionó con su aura, sujetando sus cuerpos simultáneamente y casi de manera inmediata con varios brazos de aura, mostrándoles una pequeña brecha de lo que su aura era capaz…

Enseñándoles todos los sentimientos de los habitantes del pueblo que aislaron y prácticamente torturaron que tenía guardado dentro de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teijo veía esta posibilidad… conocía la existencia de nosotros y temía de lo mismo por lo que, fiándose de la efectividad de aquellos metales, no solo invirtió en las armaduras…

Diversas armas de distintos calibres… autos y diversos transportes recubiertos con tal desagradable material, todo aquello oculto ante la vista de los habitantes de Nerito los cuales, ignorantes de lo que ocurría realmente a su alrededor, simplemente se refugiaban en sus hogares ante los incontables estruendos que una y otra vez se escuchaban.

Takeru ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de correr o hacer las cosas a una velocidad digna del estado en el que se encontraba, él solo tenía la vista fija hacia un solo punto…

En donde sentía aquella desagradable aura causante de todos los sentimientos que lo afrontaban.

Simplemente caminaba… las personas iban y venían, mientras que sus disparos de igual manera eran efectuados sin siquiera inmutar a Takeru, a la vez que este imbuía a todas aquellas personas en el sufrimiento antes mencionado, dejándolas inconscientes con su mera presencia

Aquellos hombres no sabían que pasaba, apenas si eran conscientes de que las balas daban en su objetivo antes de caer completamente inconscientes al suelo…

Pero no alcanzaban a darse cuenta de que las mismas ni siquiera eran capaz de tocar el cuerpo de Takeru, ya que eran completamente destruidas a pocos milímetros de tocar su piel.

—¡Hasta aquí llegas! — se escuchó un grito masculino a lo lejos, a lo que Takeru simplemente cambia la dirección de sus ojos ahora hacia dónde provenía aquel sonido.

Solamente para observar como un hombre se encontraba delante y a varios metros del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se veía su rostro… todo su cuerpo estaba completamente reforzado con una armadura metálica de varios centímetros de espesor, tan grande y pesada que la misma armadura contaba con un motor reforzado en la espalda para así poder moverse con facilidad.

—No me importa que tan fuerte seas… ¡Esto está hecho para destruirte!— declaraba en confiadas palabras el hombre dentro de la enorme armadura, a lo que comienza a extrañar a Takeru cuando este empieza a levantar su brazo en dirección hacia las casas a su costado, comenzando a escucharse como la maquinara de la misma armadura comenzaba a funcionar.

—Tan solo mira de lo que es capaz… estás acabado— declaró el hombre, a lo que una enorme y extraña bala de varios centímetros emerge de la "muñeca" del traje…

Para después ser disparada…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La bala no se detuvo; el estruendo fue increíble, mientras que cada hogar que se encontraba en línea recta era atravesado por aquella bala, la cual desprendía varias más de forma perpendicular a su trayecto, siendo capaces de incluso derribar aquellas construcciones a lo que, luego de la décima casa, la bala finaliza su trayecto con una enorme explosión, destruyendo por completo el último hogar, así como también los que se encontraban a alrededor.

—¡H-Hey! — gritó uno de los hombres armados que se encontraban atrás del que poseía la armadura, completamente preocupado y exaltado ante lo que acababa de hace ese hombre.

—El señor Teijo se va… ya no necesita a este estúpido pueblo para seguir ocultándose— reconoció nuevamente el hombre en la armadura, mientras que este no desviaba su mirada de la de Takeru, el cual ni siquiera se había inmutado ante lo mismo, a la vez que este por alguna extraña razón, simplemente observaba sus manos, como si el mismo estuviera pensando en otra cosa…

—Vaya… sí que no demuestras ni una gota de sentimiento, me agrada… — reconoció entre risas el hombre fuertemente armado, a lo que comienza a apuntar con su brazo ahora hacia donde Takeru se encontraba— Pero ya nada puedes hacer para evitar que te destruya— declaró finalmente… a la vez que nuevamente una bala de similares características comenzaba a ser cargada en la muñeca de la antes mencionada armadura.

El hombre reía ante lo que era inevitable…

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… quedó completamente estático en el momento en el que Takeru aparece delante del mismo, cortando por completo su brazo en el momento en que este alzara el suyo.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **Ya veo… al parecer tú no eres controlado por Teijo"**_ —declaraba por telepatía Takeru, mientras que el hombre simplemente caía de rodillas al suelo luego de aquello, mandando un continuo y agonizante grito luego haber perdido por completo su brazo derecho— _ **"Eso significa…"**_ — empezaba nuevamente a decir…

Para después lanzar una patada directa a la cabeza de aquel hombre, matándolo casi de inmediato, mientras que su cuerpo salía expulsado del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **Que no necesito ser precavido contigo"**_ — reconoció fríamente Takeru, a la vez que el estruendo producto de la armadura que el hombre traía puesta seguía siendo escuchada.

Takeru simplemente comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sin embargo, este se exalta cuando un pequeño barullo y varios lloriqueos comenzaban a escucharse, por lo que este simplemente se gira hacia donde ya sabía que provenían…

A la vez que varias familias, aún en pijama, se encontraban completamente asustadas a un lado de la calle.

—" _ **No se preocupen… no dejaré que nadie los dañe"**_ — reconoció aún en serias palabras mi amigo, ya volviendo a caminar nuevamente, mientras que los soldados que a pesar de todo seguían en sus continuos intentos de dispararle a Takeru, fallaban luego de caer inconscientes al suelo.

Las familias se abrazaban… estaban completamente abrumadas ante lo que ocurría, a la vez que varios de ellos vomitaban sin querer ante todo lo que habían experimentado…

 **Al fin y al cabo… Takeru los había sacado de sus casas antes de que aquel hombre las destruyera con su arma, en el momento en el que este la disparó.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru simplemente continuaba su paso… Teijo tenía un amplio arsenal a su disposición para así prevenir nuestra "invasión", cada vehículo que ahora se presentaba emergía de los varios túneles que fueron abiertos una vez que sonó la alarma.

Sin embargo, nada cambiaba… Takeru simplemente los destruía una vez que estos se le ponían en frente, noqueando a las personas que eran subyugadas por aquellos dispositivos, y matando a los que no.

Sin perder de vista aquella aura que reposaba en su oficina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los pasos de Takeru dejaban de ser tranquilos y serios… poco a poco sus pies comenzaban a moverse cada vez más rápido ante cada paso que daba hacia Teijo.

Nada lo detenía… al punto de que ni siquiera el último recurso que Teijo poseía para así asegurar su victoria le fue factible, siendo aquello dos tanques completamente construidos con aquel ahora inútil metal.

Takeru simplemente los aplastó con dos brazos de aura del doble de tamaño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La desesperación rondaba en donde antes se respiraba un ambiente sobrio y serio; la alarma que resonaba en todo el pueblo no hacía la excepción en ese lugar, mientras que los continuos estruendos producidos en los continuos intentos fallidos por controlar a Takeru se hacían cada vez más repetitivos y cercanos.

Digamos que el pánico era algo completamente nuevo en las oficinas de Teijo…

Todas las personas que continuamente se movilizaban de una oficina a otra en aquel edificio tenían un trabajo en específico, a la vez que cierto individuo, ahora bastante estresado e impactado ante todo lo que ocurría, simplemente estaba caminando apresuradamente, a la vez que sostenía un radio transmisor en su mano derecha.

—¿Y-Ya pudieron contener al Lucario? — preguntaba el alcalde de Nerito, a la vez que incluso intentaba emitir una voz calmada y seria, para así mantener oculto el miedo que de a poco comenzaba a abordarlo.

—" _¡Señor!"_ — fueron las primeras palabras en escucharse, a la vez que eran difíciles de entender debido al constante y fuerte barullo que provenían desde el origen de aquellos sonidos.

La mano de Teijo tiritaba… mientras que una débil gota de sudor fría recorría su frente ante el continuo bullicio que se escuchaba del otro lado en el radio transmisor.

—" _¡No podemos contener a esa cosa por mucho más tiempo! ¡Tiene que irse de aquí!"_ — se escuchó nuevamente casi inentendible el grito del mismo hombre, a la vez que Teijo no sabía cómo actuar ante aquello…

Y mucho menos cuando del radio transmisor un nuevo estruendo se escucha, a la vez que los gritos agonizantes de aquel hombre ahora también se hacían presente, solamente para después dejar de escucharse sonido alguno más que el de una tenue interferencia.

Los ojos de Teijo estaban completamente abiertos ante lo que obviamente aquel silencio significaba, mientras que el sudor se hacía cada vez presente en su rostro.

—S-Señor Teijo— una voz femenina se hace presente, a lo que Teijo casi al instante se yergue, limpiando de la manera más sutil el sudor que recorría ahora también sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó completamente serio el hombre, a la vez que se giraba para observar como una secretaria levemente despeinada ante todo el movimiento existente en aquel edificio se encontraba delante del mismo.

—Ya se encuentra listo el helicóptero…— declaró ahora un poco más preocupada aquella mujer, luego de notar la obvia tensión que se escondía detrás de ese viejo rostro.

—Muy bien, iré a buscar mis cosas y partiré de inmediato— reconoció el hombre, a lo que simplemente vuelve a girarse para después comenzar a caminar hacia su oficina.

—¡E-Espere!… Señor— se escuchó la ahora tímida voz de la mujer, a lo que Teijo simplemente se queda estático, dando con ello la señal de que la estaba escuchando.

—E-Esa cosa… Se irá cuando usted deje Nerito ¿Cierto?— Preguntó tímidamente la mujer, a lo que el silencio por algunos segundos fue la única respuesta que daba Teijo ante tales palabras.

Teijo continuaba dándole la espalda a lo que, luego de varios segundos, este simplemente comienza a caminar nuevamente, inquietando por completo a aquella mujer.

— _Sí…_ — fueron sus únicas palabras antes de retirarse, mientras que aquella secretaria se quedaba completamente estática luego de escucharlas….

Ya que era más que obvia la mentira detrás de las mismas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El bullicio seguía estando presente… aquella oficina se mantenía en una extraña calma, sin embargo, el abrir apresurado de la puerta quita el antes mencionado ambiente, a la vez que Teijo, de una manera mucho más frenética y asustada, comenzaba a sacar documentos y otros tipos de objetos de su escritorio, para después guardarlos en un bolso que traía.

Una enorme explosión se escuchó… nuevamente uno de los intentos por parte de aquellos hombres en detener a Takeru repercutía en los alrededores, al punto de que incluso el estruendo fue tal que asustó al propio Teijo, el cual perdió el equilibrio debido al mismo, cayendo al suelo y quedando atrás de su escritorio.

Teijo solo bufó, a la vez que incluso unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos debido al mismo miedo que sentía.

Sin embargo, toda su sangre se heló cuando de la nada un nuevo sonido se hace presente... un sonido el cual de ninguna manera podría haber sido producido por las cosas que cometían sus guardias o el mismo Takeru.

La puerta de aquella oficina cerrándose con brusquedad no era algo que hubiera provocado uno de sus subordinados…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teijo estaba completamente estático… el miedo recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo a lo que, sin poder ver quien obviamente se encontraba delante de esa puerta debido a que este aún se encontraba en el suelo tras su escritorio, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrir su bolso, para después sacar rápidamente una especie de banda elástica y colocársela en su cabeza…

Aunque claro… no esperaba o más bien no quería esperar a que yo apareciera detrás del mismo, a la vez que con la silla de madera de aquel escritorio en mis manos, golpeo a Teijo al instante, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con una de las paredes de la habitación debido a la brusquedad del mismo.

—Dime dónde está Naoto— dije en serias palabras, a la vez que comenzaba a acercarme hacia Teijo aún con la silla en mano, mientras que el hombre apenas si empezaba a cubrir su rostro con sus manos, mientras que una delgada gota de sangre emergía de sus labios ante el golpe que recibió.

—No lo diré dos veces…— reconocí, a la vez que nuevamente alzaba mi brazo, dando señales de nuevamente volver a golpear a Teijo, sin embargo, el hombre en un rápido movimiento alza un arma escondida, para después dispararme sin resultados, ya que con la velocidad del estado aural, a pesar de tener el daño antes mencionado, no me fue difícil esquivar aquellas balas que el hombre disparó sin vacilar, a lo que nuevamente lo tomo por sorpresa golpeándolo nuevamente con aquella silla, esta vez sin tanta fuerza como para empujar su cuerpo, pero si para causarle un gran dolor en su ahora magullada cara, haciendo que el mismo botara el arma ante el impacto.

— _Supongo que así terminó todo…_ — empezaba a decir Teijo, a la vez que escupía un poco de sangre debido a los golpes que recibió, mientras que su cuerpo no estaba tan dañado debido a la armadura que obviamente traía puesta bajo sus ropas— _Pero vamos… ¿Por qué no lo vez en mis memorias si tanto quieres saber?_ — decretaba ahora entre leves carcajadas, ya habiéndose desvanecido todo el miedo luego de dar por hecho su muerte.

Mi mirada simplemente reflejaba ira… a la vez que Teijo me observaba fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo mismo, únicamente para lanzar más carcajadas.

— _Ah… cierto…_ — reconocía aún en el suelo el maltrecho hombre, a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, señalando varias veces la banda que se había puesto hace poco— _Parece que hay algo que no te deja…_ — decía en sabiondas palabras el hombre, aún lanzando débiles y asquerosas carcajadas mezcladas con sangre…

Simplemente para recibir otro golpe por parte de mí… a la vez que incluso la silla se había quebrado ante aquello.

—¡Dime donde está! — grité enfurecido, a la vez que el aura que expulsaba de mi piel aumentaba de tamaño, únicamente enojándome más al notar como Teijo empezaba a reír descontroladamente.

—¡Vamos! — decía entre risas— ¡Sabes que quieres convertirte en esa cosa! —seguía diciendo entre escupos de sangre— Quiero verlo… ¡¿O acaso crees que no sé lo que le hiciste a nuestro hermano!? — preguntaba en palabras mezcladas con desesperación y locura, mientras que yo no comprendía en lo más mínimo las mismas…

—Sí… esa criatura en la que te convertiste, dios… fue majestuoso— reconocía Teijo, a lo que comienzo a utilizar una de las patas que quedaron de la silla luego de romperla, para después alzarla con intenciones de enterrarla sobre el torso de Teijo, sin intenciones en lo más mínimo de escuchar sus palabras.

—¡P-Pero...! — empezaba a decir nuevamente en un grito mezclado con risas, a la vez que alzaba su brazo por el miedo aún presente a pesar de todo de que lo asesinase—¡Está bien… yo también quiero verlo! — reconocía alegre y ahora con lágrimas Teijo, a la vez que con su ahora temblorosa mano, en vez de cubrir su rostro empezaba a apuntar ahora a su escritorio.

—De-Debajo del escritorio hay un in-interruptor en el suelo, písalo y sabrás donde lo dejé— declaró finalmente el hombre, a lo que yo simplemente desvío mi mirada hacia donde estaba el escritorio, para después volver a ponerlas sobre Teijo.

—¿Tú crees que te sacaré el ojo de encima? — reconocí en un sádico tono, a la vez que ahora empezaba a apuntarle con la punta el palo de la silla— ¡Tú lo harás! — reconocí, a lo que Teijo simplemente me observó un poco sorprendido como respuesta ante aquello a lo que, sin poder objetarse por obvias razones, este comienza a levantarse con dificultad, a la vez que en un lento, doloroso y notorio cojeo, empezaba a caminar nuevamente hacia donde estaba su escritorio.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que finalmente Teijo llegó a su escritorio a lo que, con un simple movimiento de su pie, presiona el interruptor que antes había mencionado.

Casi al instante en el que el pequeño botón fue presionado, un extraño sonido comienza a hacerse presente en la pared atrás del cuerpo del mismo Teijo, a la vez que la misma empezaba a separarse en dos, dejándose ver en primera instancia el grueso metal con la que para variar de igual manera estaba construido…

A lo que Teijo simplemente sonríe… cuando nota como el horror comenzaba a reflejarse de lleno en mi rostro, una vez que aquellas paredes finalmente dejaron ver lo que había detrás de las mismas…

Junto con las auras de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquello no me lo esperaba… si bien quizás pensara que lo más probable estuviera Naoto esposado o apresado de alguna manera dentro de aquel cuarto oculto, nunca pude haber supuesto lo que se encontraba dentro del mismo.

La oscuridad solo estuvo presente por unos momentos, sin embargo, no podía evitar el no presenciar aquellas auras que se encontraban en ese lugar, una vez que dejaron de estar rodeadas por completo de aquel metal.

De un momento a otro, a la vez que las luces de aquel cuarto comenzaban a encenderse como respuesta luego de activar dicho interruptor, las palabras que una vez mi amigo me había dicho días atrás, empezaban a repetirse dentro de mi cabeza una vez más…

—" _Es… extraño, yo tampoco podía ver nada, pero no podía evitar el no sentir un incómodo e inquietante cosquilleo cada vez que me acercaba a esa habitación… era como si sintiera el miedo en el aire"—_ eran las palabras que una y otra vez se repetían en mi mente, mezcladas con un desesperante pitido ante la horrorosa vista que tenía en frente.

Ese miedo… esa incomoda sensación… no hizo más que multiplicarse por mil cuando el cuerpo de una mujer completamente desnuda y ensangrentada sentado en la pared, con sus brazos alzados y sujetados por varias cadenas, con Naoto a su lado abrazándola, se encontraban delante de mis ojos.

No podía escuchar nada después de aquello… mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, a la vez que Naoto simplemente tenía cerrados con bastante fuerza los suyos, mientras que aquella mujer simplemente los abría débilmente, a la vez que hacía una mueca al pensar que "cierta" persona volvería a hacer una nueva aparición.

No me importaba el dolor o la incomodidad de mis articulaciones ante las heridas… corrí lo más rápido posible una vez que identifiqué el aura de aquella mujer y Naoto.

Aquellas auras que tan similares pueden llegar a ser entre una madre y su hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las palabras no emergían de mi boca… apenas si algunos leves balbuceos incrédulos se producían, a la vez que intentaba encontrar la manera de poder ayudar a aquella mujer, empezando primero por romper las esposas de sus muñecas, sin embargo, me exalto completamente cuando noto como la misma mujer comienza a contraerse levemente, aun sin fijar su mirada con la mía, a la vez que lanzaba leves quejidos junto con pequeñas lágrimas, intentando de alguna manera el negarse ha que yo me acercara a la misma…

No podía evitarlo… no podía el no ver lo que ella pensaba…

Ya que creía que yo era Teijo… con intenciones de volver a violarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El olor era nauseabundo… pero aquello únicamente agravaba más lo que observaba; solamente tiré de aquellas cadenas, rompiéndolas gracias al estado aural que aún tenía activado, haciendo que los cansados brazos de aquella mujer cayeran como si de peso muerto se tratase, a lo que simplemente vuelve a lanzar algunos gemidos de pena y dolor, pensando aún en el horror de las experiencias pasadas, a la vez que empezaba a rodear con sus brazos a su hijo, el cual nunca retiró su rostro del torso de su madre, a pesar de la debilidad que la misma tenía.

Simplemente coloqué mí ahora temblorosa mano en su frente… empezando sin lugar a dudas en dejar mi aura dentro de la misma, para así poder recuperar sus heridas; sin embargo, sabía que aquello no sería posible…

O al menos… hasta que Naoto dejara de estar en contacto con ella.

Bloqueaba mi aura, y con ello me era imposible el recuperar al menos físicamente a su madre… no había otra opción, tenía que separarlos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasta los días de hoy recuerdo a la perfección aquellos sentimientos… odio, vergüenza, venganza… todos aquellos que comenzaron a florecer en Naoto y en su madre, una vez que empecé a separar al niño de los brazos de la misma.

—¡No! — se escuchó el largo y acongojado grito del niño, pensando que era uno de los hombres de Teijo que empezaba a separarlo de su madre…

El chico se revolcaba… sin embargo, su madre lo necesitaba, pero aquello apenas y si era consuelo para alivianar mi corazón ante cada movimiento desesperado que el chico hacía en contra de mí.

Naoto no habría sus ojos, no sabía quién era, se aferraba con la mayor fuerza posible, mientras que yo, ahora con mi estado aural desactivado por estar en contacto con el mismo, simplemente tenía que encontrar las fuerzas suficientes siquiera para separarlo, mientras que otro debilitamiento se sumaba a mi cuerpo ante lo obvio.

La mujer de a poco comenzaba a recuperarse de sus heridas, la cual seguía en sus llantos al pensar que la habían separado de su hijo por razones fácilmente sospechables, mientras que este, aun en sus desesperadas ansias por soltarse de mí, simplemente le llamaba en gritos y llantos.

No sabía que otra cosa hacer para que el chico notara mi presencia… ambos tenías sus ojos completamente cerrados, ya sin querer volver a abrirlos para seguir observando el atroz lugar en el que se encontraban.

Puse mi mano sobre el rostro de Naoto a la vez que, sin querer con cierta brusquedad, intentaba girar su rostro hacia el mío, obligándolo a que abriera sus ojos para así poder hacerle saber que era yo quien estaba ahí para sacarlos.

Naoto simplemente abrió levemente sus ojos, solamente para después abrirlos por completo luego de identificarme.

 **Siendo mi rostro completamente horrorizado el único que vio…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varias explosiones… campos minados puestos en estratégicos lugares, ya acercados alrededor del sector en donde se encontraba el edificio donde Teijo dirigía, para así contar con otra forma de contención ante cualquier invasión por parte del usuario del estado aural.

Un cuerpo, como era de esperarse, se hizo presente en el lugar… las explosiones no lo detienen, sin embargo, algo había cambiado en él, su mirada, la que antes simplemente reflejaba seriedad y decisión, conforme pasaron los segundos; conforme pasaron los guardias cuyos destinos se vieron reflejados en la muerte una vez que Takeru se daba cuenta que estaban haciendo aquellas cosas por voluntad…

Ahora solo reflejaba la completa ira y demencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru de a poco iba perdiendo sin querer la cordura… actos como el asesinato no eran de él, sin embargo, el hecho de poseer toda aquella cantidad de aura, mezclada con los sentimientos de ira y deseos de venganza que poseían aquellas personas hacia Teijo, a pesar de la esperanza antes mencionada, no hacían más que cavar en lo más profundo de su consciencia, cambiándolo lentamente por un ser completamente ciego a su alrededor.

Los gritos de las personas se escuchaban una vez que Takeru aterrizaba sobre sus cuerpos, a la vez que al menos aún contaba con la cordura suficiente como para no verse obligado a asesinar a aquellos que estaban siendo controlados por Teijo, pero aquello solo lo reemplazaba por crueles pesadillas y horror que el mismo introducía en sus mentes para así dejarlas completamente inconscientes ante el miedo y la presión.

La última oleada de hombres… las últimas personas que quedaban para así poder detener a Takeru antes de que este estuviera delante de las puertas de las oficinas de Teijo.

Aunque bueno… el resultado no fue distinto a como fue con el resto. Takeru no tuvo que hacer más que alzar su brazo, para así crear una onda expansiva tal que se llevó a una enorme cantidad de guardias consigo… abordándoles el aura de Takeru de igual manera, dejándolos inconscientes por las ya mencionadas razones.

Tres personas quedaban en el sector… a pocos metros del edificio en donde Teijo se encontraba.

Aquellas personas… que Takeru no atacó debido a que estas no eran controladas por aquellos dispositivos.

Takeru tenía otros y muy obvios planes con los mismos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaban en el suelo… aquella onda expansiva solo los golpeó lo suficiente como para tumbarlos, mientras que los que estaban siendo controlados recibieron la mayor parte, no siendo suficiente como para dañarlos con gravedad, pero sí como para sacarlos del lugar.

Uno simplemente se quedaban en el suelo ante el miedo, intentando hacerse el muerto, mientras que otro estaba empezando a levantarse, únicamente observando con terror el rostro de Takeru, cuyo cuerpo se acercaba a lentos pasos hacia donde estos se encontraban.

Sin embargo, Takeru no miraba a aquellas dos personas, él solo veía a una, la que estaba en el centro… la que se mantenía con vista fija y dominante hacia el mismo, demostrando no temerle en lo absoluto a la muerte, mientras que este estaba ya sentado, sin moverse pero también sin demostrar ningún sentimiento de horror ante lo que Takeru demostraba ser capaz de hacer.

Los ojos de Takeru lentamente se tornaban en blanco, a la vez que de a poco más y más el "animal" empezaba a emerger de sus acciones, al punto de incluso lanzar cortos y a la vez sonoros gruñidos, resonando en todo el sector con una claridad tal como si se estuvieran escuchando al lado del mismo.

Nada lo detenía… sus manos se tensaban, mientras que el deseo de muerte y venganza cada vez se volvía más fuerte.

—¡Detente! — se escuchó de un momento a otro una infantil voz, tomando por sorpresa a todos en el lugar, inclusive de cierta manera a Takeru, el cual se detuvo luego de notar lo obvio…

Cuando un joven de no más de dieciséis años se acercaba corriendo hacia el lugar, llamando la atención de aquel hombre que segundos atrás se erguía orgulloso hacia Takeru.

Solo para hacer reflejar el horror en sus ojos luego de aquello.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Sal! — gritó ahora completamente aterrado el hombre, a un volumen tal que incluso su garganta no era capaz de emitir del todo, escuchándose cómo esta se desgarraba, cambiando por completo su actitud una vez que aquel joven se puso entre este y Takeru.

—Él no nos hace daño a nosotros… ¡No te lo hará a ti papá! — gritó el joven, a la vez que, a pocos centímetros delante de su padre, este simplemente alzaba sus brazos en sinónimo de alto, mientras que Takeru, aún con la misma actitud de antes, se mantenía fijo en su posición, sin siquiera observar a aquel joven, pero escuchándolo de igual manera.

Aquel hombre aún de piernas cruzadas tenía la vista en blanco, a la vez que un leve sudor frío recorría su frente luego de que su propio hijo estuviera protegiéndolo, temiendo de igual manera el perderlo ante la misma actitud que Takeru demostraba…

Pero… incluso a pesar de tener una leve esperanza de la vida luego de aquello, su corazón se paralizó por completo cuando es Takeru el que aparece a sus espaldas de un momento a otro.

—" _ **Ese es tu hijo ¿No?"**_ — se empezaba a escuchar las palabras de Takeru en la mente del padre, mientras que su hijo ni siquiera estaba al tanto de aquello, debido a la misma rapidez que mi amigo adoptó.

—" _ **¿Te gustaría que le hiciera pasar lo mismo que le hiciste a los míos?"**_ — empezaba a preguntar mi amigo, a la vez que el sonido de sus dientes trisándose ante el dolor que lo abordaba comenzaba a escucharse— _ **"Lo que tus hombres le hicieron a mi hija, a mi hijo, a mi esposo"**_ — decía… mientras que el suelo mismo comenzaba a temblar levemente ante las emociones que afectaban el aura de Takeru.

Las palabras ya no pertenecían a mi amigo… él se había convertido finalmente en la voluntad misma de todas las familias que aquellos hombres torturaron y maltrataron.

Se había convertido en el deseo más puro de la venganza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tensión en el ambiente comenzó a disminuir luego de que Takeru dijera esas últimas palabras, mientras que el chico, una vez que se dio cuenta de que mi amigo se encontraba a las espaldas de su padre, este no lo dudó dos veces en intentar separar al hombre del mismo.

—" _ **Me pregunto cuanto sufrirás si torturo a tu hijo hasta la muerte en frente de tus ojos"**_ — declaró finalmente Takeru con una sádica sonrisa, a la vez que a una rápida velocidad se levanta, para después abalanzarse hacia aquel joven.

—¡No lo hagas! — gritó desesperado el hombre ahora con leves lágrimas emergiendo de sus ojos, luego de notar lo obvio tras escuchar dichas palabras en su mente.

Takeru no se detenía, con su aura pensaba causar un infierno de semejantes características al que hicieron pasar a aquellas personas del sector de cuarentena al hijo de aquel hombre.

Sus ojos, completamente abiertos, simplemente se enfocaron en el rostro de aquel chico… buscando la necesidad de verle los ojos antes de causarle todo ese horror y sufrimiento, para así recordar cada gustoso segundo al ver como aquel anonadado rostro se tornaba en la desesperación y locura que con tanto ímpetu deseaba conseguir en él, a la vez que dirigía su puño derecho hacia el mismo, queriendo a través de un golpe traspasar el aura que haría de su existencia el horror.

Congelando el tiempo completamente… cuando su puño simplemente pasó por apenas unos milímetros a la izquierda del rostro de aquel joven.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tensión se formó en el ambiente nuevamente tras ese crucial momento… los ojos de Takeru estaban completamente en blanco luego de aquello, mientras que su puño, el cual había paralizado a pesar de todo al joven que era su principal objetivo por el mismo miedo que provocó en él, quemaba levemente la piel de la mejilla del chico debido a la temperatura en la que se encontraba la piel de mi amigo, mientras que en el rostro de Takeru simplemente se reflejaba un uno completamente estupefacto ante lo que sus ojos observaban.

Un rostro de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés… nariz y mandíbula tan diferentes como parecidas a las de sus más profundas memorias, mejillas delgadas y tez caucásica…

Un rostro que reflejaba una amplia semejanza con el mío.

 **.**

 **.**

Como si de un golpe de suerte del destino se tratase; un rostro no idéntico pero sí lo suficientemente parecido como para causar en Takeru el despertar de dicho recuerdo… el cual, oculto tras la enmarañada red de venganza y odio que aquella aura poseía, florecía con una intensidad inigualable una vez que Takeru observó aquella cara.

—" _Sabes que confío en ti... Takeru; eres… mi hermano menor al fin y al cabo"_ — resonaban mis palabras en su mente una vez más, empezando de a poco a romper consigo todos aquellos sentimientos que una vez lo consumieron, como si de una pequeña y cálida llama se tratase, consumiendo de a poco y lentamente la oscuridad que lo doblegaba.

El puño que aún se encontraba al lado de la mejilla de aquel joven, lentamente comenzaba a contraerse, a la vez que la misma mano de mi amigo temblaba como resultado ante la ardua pelea que se encontraba dentro de sí, a pesar de haber recordado mis palabras.

Era demasiado odio… sin embargo, ahora Takeru era capaz de pelear contra el mismo de cierta manera, a la vez que el mismo se llevaba las manos hacia su cabeza una vez que aquella batalla empezaba a formarse dentro de sí.

Los llantos emergían de sus memorias; los maltratos; las injusticias…

—" _Confío en ti"_ — se repetía una y otra vez, mientras que ahora comenzaban a aparecer unos cuantos recuerdos del mismo Lucario… viendo a su familia, las risas que pasaron, y los apoyos que nos dábamos; sin embargo, nuevamente las sombras lo atacaban, los incontables golpes, junto con las enormes tragedias que aquel pueblo había sufrido de igual manera de a poco empezaban a consumir aquellos buenos sentimientos que intentaban florecer en Takeru.

Nuevamente la oscuridad de a poco comenzaba a corromperlo… nada, ni siquiera mis palabras eran capaces de hacerlo reaccionar ante todas las atrocidades que mi amigo cometía estando poseído ante tal odio y deseo de venganza…

Y así como la tenue llama de una vela, de a poco la pequeña luz que había emitido el recuerdo de mis palabras junto con el de nuestra familia comenzaba a desaparecer… esta vez de una manera perpetua, ya sin poder contener aquella soledad que de a poco lo consumía por completo.

Dentro de su mente Takeru simplemente estaba de rodillas… con sus orejas completamente gachas, mientras que el dolor y la pena simplemente se veían reflejados en las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Takeru solo hipaba ante la pena… sin tener a nadie a su lado…

Sin embargo, este abre sus ojos por completo cuando una pequeña mano se posó sobre su mejilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru estaba incrédulo de lo que sentía… si bien aquello no era más que un último recuerdo, no hizo más que provocar que el mismo alzara su vista, a la vez que lentamente alzaba su mano para así poder estrechar a la pequeña que aún se encontraba ahora acariciando su mejilla.

Y ver como una pequeña y sonriente Riolu estaba delante del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pokémon no dijo nada… apenas si fue ese mero recuerdo el que quedaba en el "arsenal" de la mente de Takeru para así poder corromper aquella oscuridad que lo abordaba.

Takeru simplemente sujetó con fuerza la mano de su hija, mientras que esta simplemente esbozaba una aún mayor y más cálida sonrisa, a la vez que su brillo rápidamente comenzaba a ahuyentar a las sombras que rodeaban a mi amigo.

—" _Tantas veces que busqué apoyo… y no me di cuenta de que mi sol estaba delante de mí"_ — declaraba en su mente Takeru, mientras que Haruko simplemente le sonreía con sus ojos cerrados como respuesta, solo para darle un tierno y un tanto brusco beso en la frente a su papá, antes de desvanecerse en los recuerdos del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fuera Takeru de igual manera se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, a la vez que aún se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras que su aura fluctuaba de diferentes maneras, demostrando así el caos que ocurría en su mente en aquellos momentos.

Aunque bueno… cabe mencionar que la calma rondó en el lugar de un momento a otro, una vez que Haruko apareció en los recuerdos del Lucario.

Los ojos de mi amigo estaban completamente cerrados… mientras que la presión lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse del lugar, culminando con el cuerpo de Takeru colocándose de pie.

Mientras que este abría sus ojos, mostrando como los mismos ahora en vez de ser negros o blancos como en antaño, ahora resplandecían con un cálido brillo rojo, siendo iguales a los ojos de los mismos lucario.

El silencio nuevamente retornó en el sector… el hombre que aún se encontraba de rodillas simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación, a la vez que simplemente esperaba ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera aquel asesino ser.

—" _ **No creas que perdonaré lo que has hecho"**_ — empezó a decir Takeru, asustando al hombre por lo sorpresivo de escuchar su voz— _ **"Pero…"**_ — comenzaba a hablar…

—" _ **Su castigo debe ser de otra manera"**_ — reconoció mi amigo a lo que, juntando las palmas de sus manos, unos veinte brazos de aura emergieron de su cuerpo, empezando a abalanzarse hacia distintos puntos de aquel ahora dañado pueblo…

Uniéndose a los maltrechos cuerpos que mi amigo había dejado luego de matar a aquellas personas carecientes del control de Teijo.

Comenzando a regenerarlos por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese era el verdadero poder de la fusión de nuestra aura… un poder tal que incluso, pesar de ser una mera hormiga ante el poder que Krin y Mew simbolizaban, era capaz de regenerar cualquier herida con el poder de la manipulación física del aura por parte de Krin, como también el de volver a originar en ellos la vida misma mediante la modificación del aura a como era en el caso de Mew.

De a poco la vida comenzaba a retornar en los cuerpos que antes con tanto dolor se desvanecieron… aquellos hombres nuevamente comenzaban a despertar, sin embargo se exaltaban al notar cómo claramente no podían mover ninguna de sus extremidades.

—" _ **Aun les falta pagar en vida… hasta entonces no se moverán"**_ — reconoció Takeru, mientras que el hombre, ahora en el suelo debido a que el mismo también fue "castigado", simplemente apretaba sus dientes en son de disgusto.

El joven que defendía a su padre estaba extrañado, mientras que Takeru comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, ya viendo que ahora nadie se interponía entre este y el edificio donde Teijo se encontraba.

Sin embargo, nuevamente la extrañez recorre el ambiente cuando el cuerpo de Takeru se queda estático por unos momentos, a la vez que levantaba su mano levemente.

—" _¿Esto es…?"_ — empezaba a pensar dentro de sí Takeru, mientras que, una vez que todos los brazos de aura regresaron a su cuerpo, una extraña y pequeña esfera de negro color comenzaba a aparecer en su palma derecha, comenzando de a poco a solidificarse, adquiriendo una textura metálica y caliente al tacto.

—" _Incluso puedo controlar esto..."_ — afirmaba bastante sorprendido, e incluso un poco aliviado mi amigo, luego de entender lo que aquella esfera representaba, solamente para después lanzarla a lo lejos, sin intenciones de que alguien descubriera la misma…

Perdiéndose así… el aura residual que había quedado luego de que Takeru reviviera a aquellos hombres.

Takeru simplemente sonrió satisfecho de lo que había logrado, mientras que a su vez se alegraba de igual manera al saber que aquella aura residual al menos no se introduciría en mí, sabiendo que mi esperanza de vida no se vería afectada en consecuencia.

Mi amigo empezaba a caminar levemente, ya decidido con atrapar a Teijo, sin embargo, nuevas informaciones abordan su cabeza de un momento a otro, informaciones las cuales antes no observaba debido a lo consumido que el mismo se encontraba ante los pensamientos de odio y venganza antes mencionados…

Pero… ya era demasiado tarde… en el momento en el que Takeru se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que él hubiera intervenido.

Lo único que pudo notar fue, como si de un fuerte y poderoso golpe se tratase, como este volvía a abrir sus ojos, completamente agotado, despertando así finalmente en su propio cuerpo.

Mientras que el horror era lo único reflejado en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Ta-Takeru!" — se escuchó el gruñido de Hanako, mientras que esta, aún con el torso del lucario recostado sobre sus piernas, simplemente se sorprendió cuando el mismo pokémon comenzaba a toser y a respirar con dificultad, a la vez que sudaba, mientras que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! — preguntó casi al instante Harumi, a la vez que esta comenzaba a correr hacia donde estaba Takeru una vez que este daba las tan notorias señales de haber despertado.

Mientras que este, de una manera completamente brusca pero sin dañar a Hanako, empezaba a levantarse, completamente aterrado y apresurado…

—¡No hay tiempo!... — decía mi amigo, mientras que sus ojos, aún sin cerrarse, simplemente tiritaban ante aquellas últimas imágenes que había recibido, a la vez que sus piernas temblaban ante la fatiga que había significado para él el volver de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! — preguntó nuevamente ahora con mucha más preocupación mi esposa, mientras que en los ojos de Takeru sin querer empezaban a emerger leves lágrimas…

— _Ry-Ryo…_ — dijo en un grito ahogado mi amigo, activando completamente asustado su estado aural, partiendo de inmediato hacia Nerito.

Mientras que aquella imagen seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente…

Siendo aquella… la de mi cuerpo aún de rodillas en frente de Naoto, mientras que un cuchillo estaba enterrado en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, siendo Teijo el que se encontraba detrás de mí, sosteniendo el arma en sus manos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien queridos lectores… aquí los dejo y nos vemos en dos meses más e-e**

 **Nah mentira xD, antes que nada les digo desde ya que este no es el final del 8avo cap, la verdad es que el cap fue demasiado grande, y me vi obligado a recortarlo.**

 **El final del antepenúltimo cap lo estaré publicando la próxima semana lo más probable, así que ya saben… tendrán actualización más pronta, aunque eso sí… es algo más cortito, (pero no por ello menos interesante (~o-o)~)**

Lord fire **que bueno que viste lo que puse en mi perfil xD, ya me andaba preocupando de que quizás no lo hubieras visto o más bien aceptado jeje, y nooooo queda mucha historia aún, aunque eso si en la continuación se culmina absolutamente la historia, también creo que es un punto en considerar.**

 **Aún hay muchos misterios, aunque me alegra que supongas cosas como las de Teijo con Taichi, aunque habrá que esperar un poco más para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con nuestro pulgoso Zoroark.**

 **Por favor, alarga tus reviews, que sean infiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitos jajajjajjja, no ya pero en serio, para un escritor un review es un regalo, y sin importar el tamaño del mismo, tú ya sabes que te lo agradezco un montón ^^**

 **Y eso sería… se nos vienen muchos momentos de tensión más aún de los que vimos en este cap, ¡Y ya nos estamos acercando al final de Yo elijo proteger! Y eso significa que cada vez nos estamos acercando cada vez más al principio de la continuación de lazos de aura (wiii jajaj)**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (~o-o)~**


	9. Esperanza

Fue un rápido movimiento...

No lo pude ver... la primera impresión luego de ver el cuerpo de aquella mujer junto con el de su hijo me había dejado lo suficientemente anonadado como para no poder estar pendiente de las auras a mí alrededor.

Y Teijo aprovechó aquello al máximo.

.

.

No se iría con delicadeces... no haría lo clásico de intentar atacarme de alguna manera cuya razón no fuera el quitarme la vida, por lo que solo tomó el cuchillo que guardaba oculto por debajo de su mesa, para después con todas sus fuerzas enterrarlo de un fuerte golpe a mi cabeza, tal que incluso empujó mi cuerpo en contra de la pared, haciendo que mi cabeza nuevamente sufriera otro golpe al chocar con la misma.

—¡Ryo! — lanzó un largo y lloroso grito el niño, a la vez que Teijo simplemente dejaba incrustado el cuchillo, mientras que de mi piel brotaba y a la vez se desvanecía el aura en un vaivén perturbador, debido a que ya ni siquiera era capaz de controlar el estado aural, causando a su vez que la conexión que tenía con Takeru se perturbase como respuesta.

—Tú te vienes conmigo— reconoció Teijo, a la vez que entre cojeo empezaba a tomar a Naoto el cual, sin resultados, intentaba golpear al hombre durante forcejeos en contra del mismo.

Mi cuerpo no respondía... constantemente movía mis brazos, pero estos no seguían mis órdenes, se movían y realizaban acciones completamente aleatorias, a la vez que caía al suelo por la misma gravedad, sin poder quitar la vista de cómo Teijo empezaba a irse del lugar.

Presionando nuevamente el interruptor para cerrar para siempre aquella habitación.

Mis débiles y a veces fuertes balbuceos se escuchaban, a la vez que mi cuerpo temblaba, mientras que Teijo ni siquiera se inmutaba ante aquello.

—Veo que aún sigues con vida... aunque igual no creo que sea por mucho, algo me dice que ya no puedes regenerarte— declaraba ahora con mucha confianza el hombre, habiéndose dado cuenta de aquello debido a la herida de mi cabeza con la que me presenté en el lugar, a la vez que ahora se giraba hacia mí, tirando de igual manera del pelo a Naoto, el cual simplemente lloraba y gritaba enojado ante el trato— debo de considerarme con suerte de que no pensara el utilizar ese cuchillo contra alguien de... tus "características" — empezaba a decir, mientras que las compuertas empezaban a cerrarse— si no... bueno, no hubiera podido darte una muerte tan larga si ese cuchillo hubiese estado hecho con Arkon— decía en sabiondas palabras el hombre, mientras que yo simplemente sudaba, sin poder decir nada ante lo obvio.

—Ahora... simplemente mue— empezaba a decir nuevamente Teijo, pero este se quedó completamente abrumado cuando un brazo de aura se abalanzó sobre el mismo...

Chocando en la pared a unos cuantos centímetros al lado de su rostro.

No podía controlarlo... simplemente intenté sacar un brazo de aura desde mi cuerpo, pero, apenas logrando crear uno amorfo, este se abalanzó sin rumbo fijo, pasando por el lado de Teijo, a la vez que destruía el escritorio, provocando así que las compuertas que comenzaban a cerrarse dejaran de hacerlo; sin embargo, aquel intento de brazo desapareció pocos segundos luego de tocar aquella pared hecha por el metal cuyo nombre Arkon acababa de descubrir.

Nuevamente otra debilidad abordaba mi cuerpo una vez que aquel metal entró en contacto con mi aura, mientras que mis balbuceos continuaban, botando saliva por mi boca en respuesta a no poder controlar mis músculos.

—Supongo que quieres morir lo antes posible... está bien— declaró ahora molesto Teijo, a la vez que arrojaba con bastante fuerza a Naoto, haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza quedara inconsciente en respuesta.

Teijo seguía herido, pero aquello no significaba que no fuera fuerte a lo que, a paso lento y aún cojeando, empieza a caminar hacia mi cuerpo agonizante hasta que, llegando al punto de quedar a pocos centímetros de mí, este simplemente me toma del cuello, para después con harto esfuerzo empezar a sacarme de aquella habitación.

—Bien pues... ¡Hagamos esto más interesante! — declaraba el hombre, a la vez que este, una vez que me arrojó de manera brusca al suelo a donde antes se encontraba su escritorio, saca el cuchillo de mi cabeza...

Para después enterrarlo en mi estómago.

Simplemente mis balbuceos se escuchaban... el estado aural ya no estaba activado debido a que Teijo me tocaba con su armadura aun puesta... únicamente podía alzar levemente mis brazos, apenas respondiendo mientras que a su vez leves agarres hacia su armadura como intento de detenerlo eran la respuesta ante tales tratos.

—¡¿Se siente bien no?! — declaraba Teijo, a la vez que, con sus manos manchadas en sangre, este simplemente sacaba el cuchillo para después volverlo a enterrar—¡El que alguien haga de tu vida un infierno se debe sentir excelente malnacido! — gritaba entre risas, mientras que el enterrar de su cuchillo no se detenía, a la vez que mis balbuceos, ahogados en sangre debido a las heridas, simplemente se atenuaban, mientras que el leve agarre que tenía una de mis manos en sus ropas comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Mi vista, como en muchas otras ocasiones desagradables, volvía a tornarse borrosa, a la vez que aún con mi cuerpo vivo, lo único que podía experimentar era el dolor... sin poder expresarme de alguna manera ante el abatimiento.

No me quedaba mucho tiempo... la muerte se acercaba cada vez más hacia mi moribundo cuerpo, mientras que Takeru, intentando correr a la máxima velocidad el estado aural, le era imposible debido al agotamiento que experimentó tras haber alcanzado aquel estado... pero aquello no lo detenía, se sobre exigía al punto de que nuevamente las heridas empezaban a aparecer en su cuerpo, mientras que el real dolor se encontraba en su mente...

El sentimiento que experimentaba cuando sentía mi aura agotarse... era el peor de todos para él.

.

.

.

.

El desagradable sonido del cuchillo enterrándose continuas veces en mi estómago era algo desesperanzador, Teijo no se detenía, mientras que mis ojos lentamente comenzaban a cerrarse...

La esperanza nuevamente se vio derrumbada una vez más... a la vez que las lágrimas en Takeru empezaban nuevamente a emerger ante lo obvio.

Mientras que yo... en mis últimos momentos de consciencia, pude ver como la madre de Naoto se había abalanzado hacia Teijo, sacándomelo de encima.

.

.

.

.

Nunca lo hubiera esperado... aquella posibilidad se había escapado por completo de mi cabeza una vez que Teijo me atacó, nunca pensé que la madre de Naoto fuera capaz de pensar hacer algo como lo que hizo.

Una vez que sus heridas fueron regeneradas por completo gracias a mi aura... todo el trauma y dolor que experimentó fueron completamente aplacados luego de ver como Teijo atacaba a la persona que intentaba sacarla de aquella prisión.

Su única salida de aquel infierno.

No lo dudó... ella simplemente se abalanzó hacia Teijo con un grito, mientras que este junto con la misma caían hacia un lado, dejando el cuchillo enterrado en mi cuerpo.

La mujer no se detenía, esta simplemente empezaba a dar frenéticos golpes a la cara de Teijo, el cual luego de unos cuantos respondió al instante con uno de diferente nivel, parando directo a la mejilla de aquella mujer, para después golpearla con su rodilla directo a su vientre, sacándosela de encima.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres maldita puta?! — se escuchó el grito molesto de Teijo, mientras que este empezaba a erguirse nuevamente, ahora empezando a caminar hacia la mujer— supongo que quieres que te mate a ti también ¿Eh?— declaraba en lunáticas palabras el hombre, a la vez que se ponía encima del cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer, mientras que esta intentaba zafarse en lágrimas, sin resultado debido al peso del mismo Teijo, y la fuerza que este ejercía al sujetarla de ambas muñecas.

El hombre simplemente se quedó estático por unos segundos, mientras observaba el cuerpo delgado y desnudo de aquella mujer, a la vez que levemente una enorme sonrisa empezaba a enmarcarse en su rostro...

—Veamos... ¿Con tu hijo al lado?, me agrada...— declaraba en degeneradas palabras aquel enfermo hombre, a la vez que llevaba ambas muñecas de la mujer sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola mano, mientras que con la libre el sonido del cierre de su pantalón bajándose era el resultado de sus acciones, siendo nuevamente las lágrimas y gritos de aquella mujer lo único como respuesta.

Un enorme grito resaltó del resto... Teijo no se andaba con mentiras o juegos en lo absoluto, su locura y demencia llegaron a tales puntos que se atrevió nuevamente a cometer "tal" acto con aquella mujer.

Y solo un segundó pasó luego de aquel grito... cuando la patada de Takeru entra en contacto con el torso de Teijo, sacándolo abruptamente de aquella habitación.

—¡Ya me tienes más que harto maldito imbécil! — gritó enfurecido Takeru, mientras que las heridas que se demostraban en su ensangrentado pelaje no eran más que señal de lo realmente agotado que se sentía mi amigo...

El cual golpeaba continuamente la armadura de Teijo.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿Acaso piensas que tu puta armadura me importa?! — reconocía el pokémon a la vez que, sin poder haber respuesta por parte de Teijo ante la fuerza que mi propio amigo tenía, golpeaba frenéticamente el torso y la cara del hombre.

—¡Tú y tu asquerosa gente me enferma! — declaró en un largo grito Takeru... dando continuos golpes al rostro de Teijo más que nada, mientras que las mejillas del mismo comenzaban a deformarse ante lo obvio.

La debilidad lo abordó luego de que este entrara en contacto con la armadura de Teijo... sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad prevalecía, a tal punto de que incluso contaba con esa fuerza luego de ver todas las cosas que había provocado, además de las que estaba cometiendo en aquel instante.

El vapor proveniente de la armadura de Teijo junto con el de su rostro, eran reflejo del que emanaba del puño de Takeru, a la vez que el cuerpo del hombre caía completamente inconsciente al suelo luego de tal paliza recibida por parte del Lucario.

Takeru simplemente jadeaba ante el cansancio, pero aquello no lo detuvo nuevamente a lo que, habiéndose encargado finalmente de Teijo, este corre de inmediato hacia su oficina, llegando luego de pocos segundos donde aún estaba mi cuerpo ensangrentado.

—S-Sí que s-se ve mal — decretaba Takeru bastante preocupado, titubeando debido al cansancio que de a poco su cuerpo cada vez más llegaba a su punto máximo, a la vez que comenzaba a insertar su aura en mi cuerpo, justo en el momento en el que esta comenzaba a extinguirse junto con mi esencia, ya habiéndome quedado inconsciente a pesar de todo.

Takeru simplemente cerró sus ojos, para así después unir mi esencia y aura una vez más, devolviéndome así finalmente el poder de la regeneración.

.

.

.

.

Los segundos de inquietante silencio transcurrieron, mientras que los nervios provenientes de mi amigo aumentaban a pesar de que observase como mi aura nuevamente crecía en mi interior...

Primero fue un brusco respiro... luego mis ojos abriéndose, a la vez que, mezclado con el continuo toser, lentamente la herida abierta en mi cráneo comenzaba a cerrarse, mientras que incluso en mi estómago, donde las continuas cuchilladas habían dejado prácticamente molida aquella zona, los músculos y órganos dañados empezaban a reformarse, regenerándose lentamente conforme mi aura aumentaba.

Mi respiración cada vez se hacía más normal, a lo que Takeru simplemente cayó al suelo al lado mío, respirando agotadamente de igual manera, mientras que sus brazos y piernas temblaban ante la enorme fatiga que solo su voluntad y adrenalina fue capaz de obviar por unos minutos.

Takeru solo jadeaba, a la vez que yo comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia de a poco, dándome cuenta de lo ocurrido, mientras que Takeru simplemente se giraba hacia mí, luego de notar como yo comenzaba a sentarme.

—Tú como nuevo y yo aquí...— declaró levemente fastidiado mi amigo, a lo que yo me giro hacia el mismo, para después ayudarlo a sentarse y apoyarlo en la pared, entregándole un poco de mi aura de igual manera para que las heridas del mismo se sanasen.

—Gracias amigo... no la hubiera contado sin tu ayuda— dije, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Takeru simplemente se mantenía en silencio, comenzando a mirar hacia otro lado debido al agradecimiento.

—Sí, sí...— decía el pokémon, sin necesidad para él de que yo le agradeciera, ya que estaba más que claro que él hubiera hecho aquello y más para poder continuar observando la sonrisa de su tarado amigo—Pero... aún no es tiempo para esto, aún hay algo que tienes que hacer— declaraba ahora más serio mi amigo, a la vez que se volteaba nuevamente hacia mí, para después señalar hacia "cierta" dirección, a lo que yo, ya sabiendo a que se refería, solo suspiro levemente para después girarme hacia aquel sector.

Para ver como aquella mujer simplemente se encontraba en posición fetal en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

Mis heridas se habían regenerado, pero aquello no significaba el que no me encontrara agotado, a lo que lentamente comienzo a levantarme, para después caminar hacia donde aún reposaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

No sabía de qué otra manera llamar su atención, por lo que simplemente me siento de rodillas al lado de la misma a la vez que me sacaba mi polera para ponerla sobre la misma.

El contacto de mis manos con sus hombros nuevamente la exalta, esta vez solamente para volver a encorvarse, mientras que los temblores ante el miedo prevalecían.

—"Ya no está... no te haré daño..."— se escuchaban mis palabras en la mente de aquella mujer, diciéndolas así ya que ni siquiera yo era capaz de emitir palabras ante la pena que sentía al ver tal maltrecho cuerpo y alma, ya que también era consciente de los dolores que existían tanto fuera como por dentro de aquella mujer.

Los sollozos empezaron a emitirse, a lo que me exalto cuando de la nada la mano de la mujer sostiene la mía, la cual aún se encontraba en su hombro.

La mujer lentamente, y ya sin importarle el que la polera que le había puesto se callera, se gira hacia mí, simplemente para chocar su vista con la mía.

No podía evitarlo... quedé completamente horrorizado cuando aquella mirada se posó sobre mis ojos; aquellos sentimientos que sin necesitar el poder de mi aura para así ver sus pensamientos logré ver con tal claridad luego de que esta de igual manera apretara mi mano con más fuerza que nunca...

Ya que la mujer deseaba la muerte.

.

.

.

.

Estaba completamente desesperanzado... no sabía de otra manera para así solucionar aquel dolor, por lo que exalto completamente a la mujer cuando la recuesto sobre el suelo, dejándola boca arriba.

—"¿L-Lo va a hacer?" — preguntaba nerviosa en su mente aquella mujer, sin saber que la escuchaba, pudiendo hacerlo ya que aún estaba en contacto con la misma.

La mujer simplemente cerró sus ojos, pensando que finalmente su muerte se acercaba.

—"Gracias..."— fueron las últimas palabras de la misma, mientras que una pequeña lágrima emergía de sus ojos.

Sin embargo... esta los abre por completo cuando, en vez de sentir algún daño o algo que conllevara su muerte, solo siente como mis frías manos se posaban en su frente y en su vientre.

—Mi aura y la de Takeru... pueden sanar un sinfín de heridas, pero estas...— empezaba a decir, mientras que de mis manos una pequeña capa de aura emergía— no son del tipo que se puedan eliminar— reconocí, mientras que las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaban a hacerse presente...

Ya que estaba prácticamente limpiando por completo su cuerpo... tanto en lo psicológico como en lo físico.

.

.

Takeru no sabía que pensar... el mismo se extrañó cuando un débil brazo de aura emergía de mi cuerpo para después chocar con el suyo, sacándole un poco de su aura para así poder hacer lo que tenía pensado cometer.

Ya que... gracias al poder de modificar el aura de Takeru, no solo podía "manipular" los recuerdos de la gente...

También podía "separarlos".

Era algo que en simples palabras era incorrecto con el simple hecho de entrometerse con las memorias de una mente ajena, sin embargo, la situación en la que se encontraba aquella mujer lo valían.

No borré sus memorias... no me creía capaz de hacer aquello, ya que no solo tendría que borrar las que experimentó, sino también todas las que poseía; sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera arrancar el dolor y sufrimiento experimentado por aquellos tratos, dejando así su fuerza de voluntad libre para que la misma pudiera superar los actos recibidos por su cuenta, sin olvidar los mismos.

—Sacaré cualquier rastro que haya dejado en tu cuerpo... — reconocí, a la vez que con mi mano puesta aún en su vientre, comenzaba a tensarla y concentrarla en la misma, empezando a detectar fácilmente como ciertos y asquerosos "resultados" se encontraban aún en el vientre de aquella mujer.

—No sentirás nada... no te preocupes— reconocí, mientras que con mi propia aura, prácticamente quemaba únicamente aquellas marcas físicas que durante tanto tiempo reposaron en los interiores de aquella mujer, sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento me tomó por sorpresa completamente, algo nuevo me abordó; algo de lo cual nunca en mi vida estuve preparado para hacer...

Cuando la vida... comenzó a ser detectada por mi aura.

.

.

.

.

Simplemente eso... una pequeña aura emergía de aquel vientre... un aura ingenua, careciente de cualquier sentimiento más que el de comodidad.

Mi corazón se paralizó por completo luego de aquello, mientras que mi antes tan confiado actuar al pensar que podía volver todas las cosas a la normalidad se derrumbaba por completo.

No pude... me di cuenta demasiado tarde... solo noté la existencia de aquel ser cuando mi aura, que en aquel momento se encontraba eliminando cualquier cosa que existiese dentro del vientre, lo tocó.

Borrando su vida al instante.

.

.

.

.

Esos son uno de los sentimientos que aún hoy me siguen persiguiendo... me abalancé; me determiné a destruir todo rastro de Teijo que se encontraba en aquella mujer, sin siquiera enfocarme en mayor medida con mi aura ante la existencia de aquella pequeñísima vida que tan poco percibida pasaba, al punto de que ni siquiera cuando le di mi aura por primera vez pude notar.

Fue por aquel error... que terminé por matar aquella nueva vida.

.

.

.

.

No dije nada... simplemente me mordía el labio con fuerza, mientras que la mujer prácticamente se había quedado dormida luego de todo el dolor que de un momento a otro había retirado tanto por dentro como por fuera de su cuerpo.

Takeru no estaba del todo consciente de lo que había ocurrido... pero no podía ocultarle el hecho de que había encontrado una vida durante mi proceso de "exterminación", por lo que él simplemente baja levemente sus orejas, debido a lo lamentado que se sentía hacia mí, sabiendo el dolor e impotencia que me abordó luego de que acabara con la vida de aquel ser.

En el pecho de la mujer simplemente caían lágrimas, mientras que yo, con mi rostro completamente deformado por la pena, empezaba a sacar la mano del vientre de aquella mujer, a la vez que de la mano que aún reposaba en su cabeza, de igual manera la comenzaba a retirar, sacando con la misma lo que parecía ser una delgada hebra de aura, siendo aquello las emociones que había purgado de sus memorias.

Takeru estaba preocupado... el cansancio no lo dejaba levantarse, no podía apoyarme o ayudarme, pero este se queda completamente alarmado cuando ve que nuevamente me colocaba de pie, a la vez que una oscuridad comenzaba a rodearme.

—No quiero seguir aquí... luego de esto nos vamos de este lugar de inmediato— reconocí, mientras que Takeru simplemente no sabía que pensar luego de esas palabras, a la vez que yo comenzaba a caminar hacia las afueras de aquella habitación.

.

.

.

.

No tardé mucho en llegar hasta él... aún seguía inconsciente, pero solo fue necesario un golpe de mi puño imbuido en aura para que el mismo despertara.

Teijo tardó poco en saber lo que había ocurrido, admitiendo por completo su derrota, a la vez que sus jadeos y babeos ante su maltrecha cara por culpa de Takeru, simplemente eran indiferentes a su fría mirada que este ponía sobre mí.

—Supongo que ahora harás lo mismo que lo que le hiciste a mi hermano...— decretaba en palabras que solo yo podía entender debido a que observaba sin cuidado sus pensamientos, ya que por fuera ni siquiera era capaz de modularlas correctamente ante lo magullado que estaba su rostro.

Mi mano simplemente se posaba sobre su cabellera, a la vez que empezaba a tirar de la misma.

—Creo... que igual Ryuji nunca fue un buen hermano con nosotros dos... lo más probable es que le haya dejado loco como un subordinado suyo— seguía hablando el hombre, mientras que mi rostro únicamente se reflejaba desinterés ante aquello.

—Te hizo bastante daño ¿No? — seguía diciendo...

Pero sus siguientes palabras se congelaron por completo, cuando introducía en él el sufrimiento que había sacado de la madre de Naoto.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos y la boca de Teijo se abrieron por completo una vez que aquella pequeña hebra de aura traspasara su mente, mientras que yo, una vez hecho aquello, simplemente comienzo a retirarme del lugar, con una sombría mirada, dejando el cuerpo de Teijo a mis espaldas, mientras que los gritos agonizantes del mismo empezaban a escucharse, junto con las incontables lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos.

—Ahora te haces una idea...— reconocí en un susurro, completamente frío, mientras que por dentro la pena me abordaba, a la vez que comenzaba nuevamente a entrar en aquella habitación a lo que, una vez que estuve nuevamente al lado de aquella mujer, simplemente la cubrí lo más posible con mi polera, para después levantarla.

—¿Te puedes levantar ahora? — pregunté aún en susurros, mientras que Takeru intentaba hacer el esfuerzo luego de aquello, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a mitad del proceso, este vuelve a caer inevitablemente...

Sorprendiéndolo cuando mi brazo de aura lo sostiene cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo.

—"Solo tenías que decirme que no..."— reconocí ahora por telepatía, sin ya tener intenciones de siquiera hablar, a la vez que nuevamente activaba el estado aural, mientras que otro brazo de aura emergía para después levantar a Naoto.

Luego de aquello simplemente caminé... todas las personas, aquellas familias que apenas si sabían lo que ocurría; los incontables hombres y mujeres que permanecían completamente inconscientes luego del trato que Takeru les había dado en antaño.

Nada me inmutaba, mi vista estaba completamente perdida, mientras que el estado aural activado era más que señal suficiente como para hacer que las personas se alejaran de mí, temiéndome ante lo mismo.

No pasaron muchos minutos, mi cansancio era más que obvio, pero aquello no me importaba luego de todo lo que experimenté...

El aura de Takeru estaba junto a la mía... y con ello pude darme la energía suficiente como para empezar a correr hacia donde aún estaba aquel pueblo en cuarentena, llegando al mismo en solo minutos.

Mi cuerpo simplemente se hizo presente en la zona... todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello, sin embargo Kaito y Yosuke eran los que no podían demostrar otra emoción que la del mismo asombro reflejados en sus estupefactos rostros.

Luego de notar la identidad de aquella mujer que aún reposaba sobre mis brazos.

—Teijo está inconsciente en su oficina... todos sus hombres fueron detenidos, ya no están obligados a quedarse aquí— declaré en voz alta y seria, sin darme el tiempo de explicar hechos que en aquel entonces no quería mencionar, siendo lo más preciso y simple a la vez en la revelación que finalmente declaraba hacia aquellas personas.

Dejando simplemente un silencio en el ambiente.

.

.

.

.

Luego de aquello simplemente me fijé plenamente en Kaito... cómo el temblor en sus piernas y brazos empezaban a aparecer luego de que sus ojos se posaran en el rostro de su mujer, mientras que esta aún los tenía cerrados, completamente sumida en un placentero y merecido sueño.

Las lágrimas empezaban a emerger en el hombre, a la vez que este empezaba a acercarse hacia mí, sin saber a quién mirar más, si a su hijo a quien creía nunca volver a ver, o a su esposa, la cual prácticamente había revivido ante sus ojos luego de creerla muerta.

—¿Qué le hicieron...?— preguntó completamente desconsolado el hombre, a la vez que temía debido al estado en el que se encontraba, siendo su cuerpo desnudo cubierto únicamente por mi polera un obvio indicador.

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos, mientras recordaba todas las cosas que había sentido en su aura una vez que separé sus sentimientos.

Todos esos gritos... esos llantos, se concentraron en mí sin piedad como consecuencia luego de haber separado aquellos sentimientos de su aura, mientras que a su vez Kaito me observaba, como si realmente quisiera saber lo que le habían hecho a su mujer.

—Ya me encargué de todo... ella verá si te lo dirá o no en un futuro, ese ya no es mi papel— reconocí, mientras que Kaito estaba completamente impactado ante aquellas palabras; ante el sinfín de significados que las mismas aportaban...

Simplemente cerré los ojos... dejé a Naoto y a aquella mujer en sus brazos, mientras que este, con ambos completamente en sueños, simplemente los abrazaba desconsolado, sin saber qué más hacer además de lanzar un desconsolado llanto mezclado con continuos agradecimientos, apenas entendibles ante las lágrimas, pero igual sentidos por mi parte y por todos de igual manera.

—Harumi...— dije otra vez en susurros, llamando la atención de mi esposa.

—Ya es hora de irnos— reconocí finalmente, exaltando por completo a mi mujer ante aquellas palabras.

—Pe-Pero Ryo... estas personas aún...— intentaba explicarme mi esposa de la obvia condición en la que el pueblo se encontraba, sin embargo, esta se queda en silencio cuando mi triste mirada se posa sobre la suya.

—Solo... quiero irme a casa... por favor...— declaraba más como petición, dejando en claro el cómo me sentía en aquel momento luego de expresar tales sentimientos en mi rostro.

Harumi no sabía que decir... mi dolor era más que apreciable, por lo que esta simplemente camina hacia mí para después abrazarme, ya sabiendo que las palabras no servirían para poder consolar el dolor y tristeza que en mí se encontraba.

Simplemente dejé caer mis ojos sobre los hombros de Harumi... las lágrimas o sollozos no existían, solo el silencio fue respuesta de aquello, mientras me aferraba lo más posible a mi esposa, sin querer que esta se separara de mí.

El resto simplemente nos observaba... Takeru se había bajado por sí mismo una vez que llegamos al lugar, logrando caminar apenas, pero al menos ya por su propia cuenta, mientras que este se había dirigido hacia Hanako luego de todo lo acontecido.

Yosuke por otro lado, sin bien estaba igualmente impactado ante la aparición de la esposa de su hijo, no pudo también evitar el no darse cuenta de lo que a mí me ocurría... por lo que este empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, ya sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Harumi...— una voz se hizo presente en el silencio, exaltando nuevamente a mi esposa, a lo que esta simplemente alza un poco su vista, solamente para encontrase a Yosuke a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de nosotros.

—Esto...— empezaba a decir un poco entristecido el hombre, luego de haber notado mi actitud— Todos ustedes ya han hecho más que suficiente por nosotros— declaraba Yosuke, mientras que mi esposa simplemente levantaba una ceja en son de duda ante lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

—Yo y el resto del pueblo nos podemos encargar de aquí en adelante— reconocía con una leve sonrisa el hombre, mientras que Harumi simplemente bajaba la mirada levemente— algo me dice que también tienen a su propia familia que los espera— reconoció ahora en un tono amable, a la vez que mi esposa no podía el negar aquellas palabras...

Al fin y al cabo... ella de igual manera quería volver a casa.

—Por favor, intenten comunicarse con nosotros de alguna manera luego de que nos vayamos... nosotros somos de Hotaru— empezaba a decir Harumi, mientras que Yosuke asentía varias veces, a lo que Harumi empezó a sujetar y a la vez a acariciar mi rostro, para así separarlo de su hombro y chocar la vista conmigo.

—Preparemos las cosas... ¿Sí? — me preguntó en voz baja, a lo que yo simplemente sujeto su mano contra mi mejilla, para después asentir y recibir un pequeño beso como respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Las cosas así pasaron... una vez que todo estuvo listo, los medicamentos fue lo último que les dejamos ya que, a pesar de no haberlos utilizado todos, quedaron algunos analgésicos y antiinflamatorios, los cuales no se veían tan afectados ante el tiempo o el clima a como era el caso de los que utilizamos al inicio para así controlar los síntomas de aquellas personas antes de que nos diéramos cuenta del metal que se encontraba dentro de las mismas.

Takeru aún estaba acostado... tardé varios minutos en convencerlo de que este no se encontraba en condiciones de caminar todo ese tramo, y su orgullo fue finalmente corrompido ante la seriedad de mis palabras, junto con la misma actitud que tenía en aquel momento, para así convencerlo de reposar en la carreta una vez que sacamos todas las medicinas.

Los minutos pasaron, empezando a partir una vez que todo estuvo listo... yo tiraba de la carreta, a la vez que Harumi y Hanako de igual manera me ayudaban, mientras que estas junto con Takeru no podían el no dejar de sentirse preocupados por mí, debido a la obvia tristeza mezclada con frialdad que mi mirada reflejaba en todo momento luego de que decidiéramos retirarnos de aquel lugar.

Y... una vez que finalmente comenzamos a retirarnos de aquel lugar, las personas de aquel pueblo lentamente empezaban a darse cuenta realmente de lo que había ocurrido en aquellos días, mientras que de a poco los sentimientos comenzaban a florecer en cada uno de ellos, sintiéndose como la libertad finalmente recobraba sus corazones una vez que mi familia y yo lo trajéramos hacia los mismos.

.

.

Primero fueron las lágrimas... luego fueron las risas.

Solo cuando nosotros nos empezamos a ir... los gritos de gracia y alegría empezaron a resonar hasta el último rincón de aquel dañado sector de cuarentena; la esperanza fue finalmente respondida, y no podían estar más agradecidos luego de escuchar que Teijo había sido finalmente vencido.

Las risas y alegrías me eran completamente indiferentes... Harumi y Hanako junto con Takeru no sabían que decir o hacer para cambiar mi actitud, mientras que yo simplemente caminaba en línea recta, tirando de aquella carreta sin demostrar cansancio.

Simplemente quería irme de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

.

Mis ojos nunca se cerraron... aquella vida que destruí... aquellos sentimientos que soporté para así traspasárselos a Teijo, dejaron una marca en mí que apenas si podía controlar con el simple hecho de contar con mi familia a mi lado.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido en mi mente... para aquel entonces simplemente caminaba... el recorrido era largo, pero aquello no me importaba.

Solo cuando la noche emergió luego de pasar varias horas caminando, sin importarme en sus reacciones, en el instante en el que todos se dispusieron a descansar, activé mi estado aural para subirlos a la carreta con la mayor delicadeza posible, levantándolos de tal manera con los brazos de aura que evité que los mismos se despertaran, a lo que de igual manera levanto la carreta de aquella forma, solamente para partir en dirección hacia Hotaru.

Me cansaba... las heridas en mi piel ya habían aparecido desde el momento en el que Takeru me salvó en las oficinas de Teijo, pero mi obstinación a seguir usando y a la ves desactivando el estado aural, causaba que mis heridas se abriesen y se cerrasen continuas veces, sin darme siquiera el tiempo para regenerarlas, dejando en las mismas horribles costras que se tornaban de un negro y preocupante color.

Mis piernas temblaban a la vez que corrían... mis brazos sucumbían ante el cansancio, pero mis órdenes eran distintas, y estos continuaban moviéndose a pesar del agotamiento que los mismos recibían con los segundos que pasaban...

Ya llegaba el punto en el que no sentía el dolor... las heridas habían dejado de sentirse en mi cuerpo, pero aquello no significaba que estas hubiesen desaparecido.

Mi vista no cambiaba, y gracias al estado aural, aquellos segundos agonizantes de mi cuerpo fueron durante solo unos minutos.

El bosque nuevamente me resultaba conocido... el alivio recorrió mi mente luego de darme cuenta de que estábamos a pocos metros de mi hogar... mientras que de mi piel el aura apenas emergía, como si de la llama de una pequeña vela a punto de extinguirse se tratase, hasta que, llegados a ese punto, mi estado aural finalmente llegó a su final, desactivándose sin remedio, mientras que yo había alcanzado dejar la carreta en el suelo antes de que mis brazos de aura se hubieran desvanecido irremediablemente.

No alcanzando a hacerlo sin que ellos se despertaran...

.

.

.

.

Todos abrieron sus ojos completamente extrañados una vez que aquella carreta chocó de manera brusca contra el suelo luego de que mi estado aural se hubiera desactivado. Harumi y Hanako empezaban a levantarse, mientras que Takeru lo hacía de igual manera, ya más recuperado ante el tiempo que había pasado en reposo.

La noche seguía vigente, todos comenzaban a darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban, y solo el horror pudo ser reflejado en su rostro una vez que observaban como mi cuerpo se encontraba completamente ensangrentado en el suelo.

—¡Ryo! — gritó Harumi como obvia reacción ante todo lo que de un momento a otro abordó su cabeza tras deducir lo que imprudentemente había cometido todo ese tiempo.

Mis ojos aún estaban levemente abiertos... mientras que mis músculos temblaban ante la fatiga, a la vez que Harumi apenas si trataba de tocarme de la manera menos dolorosa tanto para mí como para ella que me observaba con tales heridas en mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

No lo esperábamos...

.

.

No fue su culpa...

.

.

No éramos conscientes de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en nuestro hogar...

.

.

Y por mi culpa las cosas pasaron así...

.

.

Takeru no los vio... apenas con el estado aural sería capaz de detectar sus auras, pero aquello ya no era factible...

No una vez que una larga barra negra atravesara su hombro por la espalda.

Mis ojos simplemente se abrieron un poco más luego de notar lo obvio... aquello solo fue el preludio de lo que serían varios hombres comenzando a rodearnos, trayendo consigo el pensamiento de que hubiesemos regresado en el tiempo para toparnos nuevamente con los hombres de Teijo, los cuales habían apresado casi al instante a Takeru y a Hanako, mientras que Harumi fue apartada al instante de mi lado, dejando caer bruscamente a mi cuerpo en respuesta.

Uno de los hombres me tomó del brazo... no mostraba corazón en sus tratos, mientras que a su vez otro de los mismos le ayudó, comenzando a levantarme levemente mientras que mis piernas y mi vientre se arrastraban en la tierra.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran, los estábamos esperando...— dijo seriamente uno de los hombres armados, a la vez que todos ellos comenzaban a llevarnos hacia el pueblo.

Takeru empezaba a objetar... ya había tenido demasiado contactos con aquel metal como para no sentirse ya acostumbrado al sentimiento que traían consigo los mismos, sin embargo, en el momento en el que el mismo intentaba arrancar aquella barra, varios hombres lo detuvieron, superándolo en número, mientras que a su vez le enterraban otras tres más en sus muslos y antebrazo derecho.

El grito de mi amigo fue lo único que se escuchó, mientras que Hanako y Harumi no hacían más que forcejear con todas sus fuerzas ante los hombres que las apresaban, a lo que la Lopunny pudo patear a uno de los mismos, pero la misma, al igual que Takeru, simplemente recibió aquellas barras de igual manera, siendo necesaria solamente una de las mismas para así debilitarla lo suficiente como para así transportarla.

—¡Déjenla! — gritó enfurecido mi amigo luego de notar como habían tratado a Hanako, mientras que este, en el suelo luego de recibir aquellas barras, empezaba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para así mover sus extremidades, haciendo que las mismas temblaran ante el esfuerzo, ignorando por completo el dolor que las mismas provocaban.

Takeru de a poco empezaba a separarse del suelo, pero sus ojos se tornaron por completo en negro cuando, de un golpe, cayó completamente inconsciente al suelo.

No cerré mis ojos... observé todo lo que había pasado, ya que los mismos hombres así lo deseaban, dejándome al frente de mi familia a la vez que aún me sujetaban.

La oscuridad nuevamente surgió... una vez que aquellos hombres me taparon la vista con una bolsa plástica.

.

.

.

.

Luego de aquello el silencio fue lo único vigente... ya no tenía concepción del tiempo que pasaba, al punto de que ni siquiera sabré si habrán pasado solo segundos, o un día completo hasta que nuevamente me sacaron aquella bolsa.

El sol iluminaba mi cara... notaba como la nieve se encontraba en contacto con mis rodillas una vez que aquellos hombres me dejaron en el suelo.

Ya no veía mis heridas... suponía que al menos habían pasado unas horas... habiendo amanecido ya en consecuencia.

No reaccioné a nada... simplemente pude escuchar aquellas palabras, para después sentir como un punzante dolor se enterraba en mi columna.

—Colóquenselo...— fue la orden que se escuchó, para después sentir como el dolor se propagaba por mi espalda por el resto de mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Duró varios segundos... el dolor físico llegaba a ser tal que incluso vomitaba a momentos, mientras que los hombres que me sujetaban ya me habían soltado luego de aquello, sin importarles lo que hiciera en aquel momento.

De a poco me acostumbraba a aquel desagradable sentimiento, mientras que el sudor y los temblores aún permanecían, a la vez que empezaba a levantar levemente mi mirada para así observar a quien había dado la orden de enterrarme a aquel objeto en mi espalda.

A la vez que observaba a Taichi con Hiyori en sus brazos.

—Buenos días Ryo...— fueron las primeras palabras que dijo luego de que mis ojos chocaran con los suyos— hacía tiempo que quería volver a verte—decretó con una singular sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo... mi corazón se aceleraba, a la vez que con mi vista se movía desesperadamente de un lado a otro, identificando casi al instante como Takeru, Harumi, Hanako e incluso Takeshi en las manos de otro hombre, estaban a unos metros atrás de Taichi, completamente apresados por una gran multitud de hombres que nos rodeaban.

Mi casa estaba a lo lejos... la veía claramente, mientras que yo, sin poder comprender todo lo que ocurría, simplemente me exalto cuando noto algo aún más obvio que lo que mis ojos observaban.

Haruko, Yoshiro... y Hina no se encontraban ahí

—¡¿Dónde están?! — pregunté en un grito ahogado, el cual apenas si fue escuchado por Taichi, siendo respondido primero por la misma sonrisa que nunca fue retirada de su rostro.

—El Zoroark atacó a Hina y a mi hijo, Ryo— empezaba a decir Taichi, mientras que este ahora cambiaba su rostro por uno más serio— Mi hijo escuchó como ese pokémon había enloquecido, y para cuando pudo entrar a tu casa...— empezaba a decir lentamente... mientras que yo no retiraba mis ojos de su rostro.

—Ese animal ya la había matado— reconoció finalmente Teijo, mientras que mis ojos se abrían por completo luego de escuchar tales palabras.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente mis oídos dejaron de escuchar... únicamente un chirrido empezó a aumentar de a poco su volumen dentro de mi cabeza, a la vez que aquellas últimas palabras dichas por Taichi se repetían incontables veces dentro de mi cabeza.

—Mientes...— reconocí en dolorosas palabras, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas— Mas te vale soltarlos a todos ahora mismo— reconocí en un frío y vengativo tono, a la vez que de a poco me empezaba a levantar, mientras que mi mirada se posaba aún en los ojos de Taichi.

—¿O qué? — preguntó burlonamente el hombre, haciendo que yo me abalanzara hacia el mismo con intenciones de golpearlo y apartarlo de mi hija.

Pero dejándome completamente estático... cuando este saca su arma, colocando la punta de la misma en la pequeña cabecita de mi hija

—No... no... no...— empezaba a decir repetidas veces el hombre, a la vez que tenía su dedo puesto en el gatillo— Tú no te encuentras en posición de mandarme, Ryo...— reconocía.

—¡Finalmente controlé a este imbécil! —gritaba y se alzaba victorioso Taichi, a la vez que se giraba hacia el resto de sus hombres, los cuales lanzaban leves afirmaciones, o pequeñas risas ante aquella "victoria" — ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte sin tu estado aural eh? — preguntó nuevamente el hombre, para después caminar hacia mí y lanzar un puntapié directo a mi estómago, haciendo que me encorvara en respuesta.

Simplemente tosía, a la vez que Taichi empezaba a agacharse, quedando su rostro frente al mío.

—Has pasado por alto mucho tiempo Ryo... ya no puedo seguir permitiendo que sigas siendo superior a mí— reconocía el hombre, a lo que este simplemente me escupe directo a la cara, mientras que yo me enfurecía ante lo obvio.

Chocando mi cabeza con la suya.

.

.

.

.

Fue un fuerte golpe... lo suficiente como para hacer que el mismo hombre perdiera el equilibrio y callera, a lo que me abalanzo hacia el mismo, con intenciones de sacar a mi hija de sus manos, pero casi al instante varios de los hombres que nos rodeaban me detienen casi en el acto, ganándome en número, sin poder hacerles frentes con la ayuda del estado aural ya que aquella barra seguía insertada en mi espalda.

Los hombres me arrojaron al suelo... sujetaron mis brazos y piernas, mientras que uno de los mismos al instante me apuntó con su arma.

—Lo hago cuando usted diga jefe— decretó el hombre del arma, estando preparado para lanzar el gatillo.

—¡No! — gritó enfurecido Taichi, a la vez que este empezaba a levantarse, completamente humillado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras que a su vez aún tenía a Hiyori en sus brazos, la cual, habiendo estado dormida en aquel entonces, simplemente empezó a llorar luego de haberse despertado ante el brusco movimiento.

—No... eso sí que no— decretaba Taichi, mientras que, ya completamente erguido, simplemente volvió a sacar su arma.

—¡Tú... me vas a obedecer! — decretó, a lo que este nuevamente apuntó su arma en contra de Hiyori.

—¡No... por favor! — intentaba gritar ahora yo en lágrimas... mientras que mi llanto hacia un poco inentendible mi voz— ¡E-Está bien...!— decretaba finalmente, a la vez que mis lágrimas seguían saliendo al notar como la vida de mi hija corría peligro.

—Tú ganas... solo... no le hagas daño a mi niña— supliqué, mientras que incluso mis mocos salían de mi nariz ante la pena y desesperación que me abordaba en aquel momento.

Taichi se quedó quieto luego de aquello, a lo que, esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa, vuelvo a respirar cuando este saca el arma de mi hija.

—Tráiganla también... quiero que él la vea— reconoció de un momento a otro Taichi, a lo que, luego de dichas aquellas palabras, uno de sus hombres comienza acercarse hacia nosotros, mientras que el sonido de las cadenas moviéndose son lo primero en escucharse hasta que, una vez que aquel hombre apareció delante de nosotros, este solo le pasó la cadena en la mano a Taichi...

Mientras que Haruko... aparecía a mi lado.

—¿Sabes?... ustedes de verdad piensan que se encuentran por sobre mis órdenes— empezaba nuevamente a hablar Taichi, mientras que yo simplemente chocaba mi vista con los llorosos ojos de Haruko— Pero... me golpeaste Ryo, y eso no lo voy a perdonar tan fácil— reconocía el hombre, empezando a caminar en círculos en el lugar.

—Tú trajiste estas bestias a nuestro pueblo, tú permitiste que el Zoroark asesinara a uno de los nuestros, y ahora los defiendes e incluso los consideras como tu familia— seguía diciendo.

—Eso... es muy asqueroso amigo... de verdad— reconocía en un tono humorístico y sarcástico.

—Tú tienes que pagar de alguna forma por lo que has provocado... de verdad lo lamento— reconoció el hombre, a la vez que nuevamente comenzaba a caminar hacia mí.

Los pasos se acercaban, mientras que sus hombres comenzaban a retirarse, a lo que este, una vez que quedó delante de mí, se agacha nuevamente, para dejarme completamente extrañado cuando él mismo deja a Hiyori recostada a centímetros de mí.

Simplemente me abalanzo hacia ella una vez que Taichi la soltó, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas.

—Chicos... ya saben que hacer— decretó Taichi, a lo que varios hombres comenzaban a moverse, llamando mi atención cuando estos se colocan a la espalda de toda mi familia, a la vez que el mismo Taichi se colocaba a las espaldas de Haruko.

—Muy bien Ryo, es tu turno— reconoció aún en un tono victorioso el hombre, extrañándome al no saber a lo que me refería, mientras que yo simplemente lo miraba en son de duda.

—Ash... te lo haré más fácil— dijo nuevamente...

A la vez que nuevamente sacaba su arma, arrojándomela luego de aquello.

—¿Q-Qué significa esto? — pregunté asustado, preocupándome aún más cuando Teijo y los hombres que estaban a las espaldas de mi familia, sacan y colocan un cuchillo tras la garganta de cada uno de ellos.

—Quiero que tú me obedezcas a partir de ahora... pero luego de que me golpeaste, creo que ya decidí cual será el mejor castigo— reconoció Taichi.

—Quiero que mates a esa bebé— dijo en frías palabras el hombre, mientras que yo aún tenía mis ojos completamente abiertos ante ello— y... si te niegas o haces algo indebido con esa arma...— empezaba a decir en un tono sádico, a la vez que apoyaba aún más el cuchillo sobre el cuello de Haruko, mientras que la Riolu lloraba ante lo que veía y sentía— bueno... ya te haces una idea— reconoció.

—No...— fueron mis primeras palabras... mientras que más lágrimas empezaban a emerger— por favor... no... ¡Te lo suplico! — grité, mientras empezaba a observar a mi hija, la cual inclusive había dejado de llorar una vez que reposó en mis brazos.

—¡Vamos Ryo! ¡No tenemos todo el día! — reconoció el hombre, a la vez que apretaba el cuchillo sobre la garganta de Haruko, haciendo que la misma gritara por el dolor—¿Me vas a hacer contar hasta tres? — preguntaba aún con aquel humor sádico, mientras que yo repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

—¡No...! ¡Por favor no! — eran las pocas palabras que podían emerger de mi boca, mientras que las lágrimas mezclada con la baba y mis mocos apenas hacían apreciable mi deformada cara ante el dolor que padecía en aquel instante.

—¡Uno! — empezó a contar Taichi.

—¡No! — lancé un largo grito.

—¡Dos! — siguió en lo suyo.

Ya no gritaba, únicamente abrazaba a mi hija.

—Dios... ya me cansé de esto— decreto Taichi, corriendo hacia mí, patearme directo en la cara y tomar bruscamente a Hiyori.

Simplemente levanto la mirada... mientras que pensaba que el horror no podía ser más alto que en el que me encontraba sumergido en aquella situación...

Pero mis parámetros se vieron completamente superados... cuando Taichi lanzó a mi hija al suelo.

Empezando a dispararle continúas veces a su pequeño cuerpo y al de Haruko.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo se detuvo...

.

.

.

.

Cinco disparos...

.

.

.

.

—Ahora sabrás lo que se siente... el que alguien te quite a la mujer que más amas en el mundo— dijo Teijo.

.

.

.

.

La sangre empezaba a manchar la nieve... el llanto de Hiyori se había dejado de escuchar.

.

.

.

.

 **Mis ojos... como si de un mismo latido se tratase... se tornaron completamente negros después de aquello.**

.

.

.

.

Nadie se movía... Taichi simplemente sonreía triunfal, mientras que mi cuerpo de rodillas simplemente lanzaba un grito completamente agonizante.

El suelo temblaba... de a poco, sin razón alguna, todo a mi alrededor empezaba a mutar... a la vez que extrañamente el aura empezaba a emerger de todo lo que se encontraba a mi alcance.

Nieve, rocas, arboles... su vitalidad empezaba a degradarse, mientras que yo comenzaba a volverme el epicentro de aura que abruptamente empezaba a acumularse en mi cuerpo...

—Ya hicimos todo lo necesario caballeros... ¡Nos vamos de aquí! — reconoció Taichi, mientras que a su vez todos los hombres comenzaban a prácticamente correr de aquel lugar... sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Mientras que dejaban a mi familia, junto con Haruko y Hiyori aún vivas al lado de los mismos.

.

.

.

.

Aquella barra... nunca bloqueó mi aura... nunca fui incapaz de entrar al estado aural; sin embargo, aquel objeto causaba algo que impulsaría a Taichi para así utilizarlo en contra de mí y obligarme a hacer lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Ya que, una vez que aquella barra entró en contacto con mi cuerpo... una ilusión fue la consecuencia...

Una ilusión impuesta por el aura del mismo Yoshiro.

.

.

.

.

Taichi quería eso... quería que yo enloqueciera en base a esa ilusión... quería que yo causara el caos en aquel pueblo y él... limpiándose las manos de toda culpa, volvería para ser su salvador y convencer a todos los del pueblo el que yo era un peligro y debían encerrarme o mejor aún: asesinarme...

.

.

.

.

Acumulaba demasiada aura... mi familia intentaba gritarme, pero mis sentidos estaban completamente apagados una vez que entré en aquella ilusión.

El cambio fue tan abrupto... que solo pasaron unos cinco segundos, cuando pasé a la tercera fase del estado aural.

.

.

.

.

No se dio el tiempo para ver como mi piel había sido arrancada... no se dio la transición clásica de una fase a otra... el dolor de aquella ilusión fue tal, que inconscientemente y sin saberlo en aquel entonces, la habilidad de Krin, o en este caso la de Giratina, despertaba tenuemente en mi control, dándome la oportunidad de transformar la materia en aura, algo que apenas si había adquirido conocimiento durante la primera pelea que tuvimos Takeru y yo contra Ryuji.

Mi cuerpo seguía acumulando el aura del entorno a pesar de haber entrado a la tercera fase... la tierra se volvía árida... los árboles secos caían, y las rocas se resquebrajaban.

Desde mi punto de vista... toda mi familia había sido asesinada ya... solo veía a los hombres de Taichi, mientras que el mismo se encontraba parado donde la misma Haruko se encontraba en el mundo real.

Lo quería matar... habían destruido lo más preciado de mi vida delante de mis ojos, y lo iba a hacer sufrir más que a ningún hombre en la tierra.

Por lo que me abalancé hacia "él" sin rechistar.

.

.

.

.

La velocidad era ridícula... no me contuve al igual que lo hizo Takeru en su momento... ya había dejado nuevamente de ser yo, para convertirme y dejarme poseer por aquel odio que abordaba mi mente.

Takeru no me podía detener... nadie podía ponerme un alto...

Y solo estuve a pocos centímetros de asesinar a Haruko de un solo golpe...

.

.

.

.

Cuando un puño derecho... el cual irradiaba un brillo blanco y cálido... me golpeó directamente en mi rostro, dejando un punto y aparte en mi cometido, creando una honda perpendicular tal, que incluso nuestro hogar fue completamente destruido por ello...

Siendo Yoshiro... el ser que se encontraba tras aquel golpe... mientras que en su ojo derecho, completamente blanco, varias venas blancas se enmarcaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos por desgracia termina el cap jajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y los invito a comentar si es que tienen algún dato curioso por ahí e-e xD, (Que digo… si igual el único que comenta es Lord fire 123 T-T xD)**

Lord fire 123 **jajjaja que bueno que te gusten los puzles, aunque tampoco es algo taaaan rebuscado lo que tenemos aquí en YEP, pero… igual tiene lo suyo en complejidad e-e jajaja. Ya veremos si tu teoría se cumple o no, eso solo lo podremos saber en los siguientes caps e-e, aunque ahora con la aparición de nuestro amigo rojinegro, creo que aparecieron más dudas que respuestas xD.**

 **Y o sea, referente a la cordura de Renzo, más bien se dijo que era lo más probable que despertara al día siguiente del que le sacaron aquel dispositivo, y debido a lo mismo el volvía a estar completamente "al mando" de su cuerpo una vez que pasó lo mismo, dejando en claro que en realidad él no era tan malo como se le pintaba u-u**

 **Sobre la razón del porqué Teijo apresó a la madre de Naoto, pues… que te digo, una mujer bella a la vista de cualquiera, en manos de un hombre de mente enferma y descarada, simplemente fue por los sucios pensamientos que tenía Teijo, más que por cualquier tipo de relación que tuviese con Naoto o Yosuke, eso fue simplemente coincidencia u-u**

 **Y eso sería, un agrado seguir escribiendo por estos lares**

 **Como tema aparte, (** Y porque sé que no muchos ven los perfiles e-e **) estoy subiendo la historia a wattpad, con el mismo nombre de usuario, les agradecería mucho que se pasaran, allá el contenido aunque no lo crean se ve mejor, y además que ahí me dan la posibilidad de colocar música en determinados momentos del cap. Y tengo varias canciones puestas en escenas como la muerte de Hiyori, o en la pelea final de Takeru y Ryo contra Teijo, y así ^^**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, y… sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	10. Proteger vs destruir

Una vez que sus ojos se cerraron… todo se tornó en oscuridad.

Su luz se había desvanecido… y lo único que lo mantenía con vida y deseos de lucha era aquella pequeña esperanza en su corazón.

Esperanza la cual… cuando es lo único que te queda… te lleva a conseguir cosas inimaginables.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos siendo esposadas contra la pared fue lo que lo despertó… pero sus ojos no veían la luz, apenas una tenue iluminación de un foco mal puesto y viejo a un lado de la pared de aquella pequeña habitación, mientras que todo estaba construido en base a simple cemento, a la vez que el suelo era de simple tierra.

Yoshiro tenía sus ojos entrecerrados… había perdido, y lo único que lo mantenía de pie era la esperanza de que Haruko hubiese logrado escapar de la casa.

La pequeña Riolu era lo único que cruzaba por su mente, todas sus miradas, sus sonrisas, mantenían con vida la pequeña llama en su corazón que lo impulsaban a soportar las cosas que de a poco empezaba a experimentar…

Ya que no pasó mucho, cuando los mismos hombres que lo esposaron le enterraron varias barras en sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

No pudo evitar gritar… era algo cruel e inhumano lo que cometían aquellos hombres, y no les importaba en lo más mínimo aquella "simple" tortura por la que le hacían pasar al pokémon, mientras que la sangre de este simplemente corría por aquellas barras, goteando en algunas hasta caer finalmente en el suelo.

—Asquerosa mierda…— dijo uno de los hombres una vez que los gritos de Yoshiro simplemente se transformaron en tenues quejidos mezclados con lágrimas, a lo que el hombre simplemente le escupe, para después retirarse de aquel lugar junto con el resto de los hombres que lo acompañaban, dejando nuevamente a Yoshiro en la oscuridad.

El tiempo no existió una vez que aquellas puertas se cerraron… Yoshiro no tenía percepción del mismo, nunca cerraba sus ojos para dormir o descansar, a la vez que la costumbre al tener aquellas barras clavadas en sus brazos cada vez se hacía más presente.

Nadie entraba en aquella habitación… no comía, no bebía… y esto al mismo no le afectaba en lo más mínimo; su cabeza cada vez más se iba separando de la realidad, mientras que la misma continuamente le hacía pasar malas jugadas, cuando irónicamente comenzaba a experimentar ilusiones.

Todo rondaba en su cabeza… su madre de pie delante del mismo simplemente lo miraba de reojo, a la vez que las lágrimas de Yoshiro simplemente eran la respuesta, ya que su mente se encontraba en tales condiciones que incluso aquellas simples y obvias ilusiones se confundían con la realidad.

—Tu padre no quería que te tuviéramos… al final tuvo razón de que simplemente nos traerías problemas— dijo Hiyori en aquella ilusión, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente alzaba su rostro hacia la misma, mientras que ahora observaba como una esquelética mano humana empezaba a posarse en la cabeza de la pokémon.

Siendo Ryuji el que se hacía presente en el lugar.

—No sabes cuánto gocé al usar a tu padre para mis experimentos… por tu culpa lo torturé hasta el último grito que dio— dijo Ryuji, desvaneciéndose nuevamente entre risas, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que el goteo de sus lágrimas era lo que ahora se escuchaba.

—" _Por tu culpa estoy así hijo…"_ — se escuchaba ahora en su mente, a lo que Yoshiro vuelve a abrir sus ojos con fuerza…

Para después ver como el torso de Hisame estaba levitando en el aire, con toda su cabellera rasurada, mientras que varias cicatrices estaban enmarcadas en lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, mientras que en donde antes empezaban sus brazos y piernas, horribles cicatrices debido a las amputaciones se mostraban.

— _No…_ — decía Yoshiro, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, sin querer ver a su padre que se encontraba delante del mismo, mientras que la seriedad reflejada en el rostro de Hisame simplemente se mantenía, sin demostrar nada más que desprecio.

—" _Mírame…"_ — seguía diciendo en su mente el Zoroark, mientras que Yoshiro negaba repetidas veces con su cabeza.

—" _Mírame…"_ — volvía a ordenar, ahora en un tono más alto, a la vez que el moqueo debido al llanto de Yoshiro se hacía presente de igual manera.

— _No…_ — dijo en lágrimas Yoshiro, a lo que se exalta completamente cuando ahora nuevamente una mano humana se posaba en su mentón, levantando el rostro del Zoroark, a la vez que el mismo habría finalmente sus ojos.

Para encontrarme a mí delante del mismo.

—¡Mírame! — lancé un largo y enfurecido grito, a la vez que el mismo Yoshiro se quedaba completamente estupefacto ante lo obvio.

Simplemente para volver a caer en lágrimas.

—Tsch…— bufé hastiado a la vez que soltaba bruscamente el rostro del Zoroark— Mejor mírate a ti mismo… en esto has quedado— empezaba a decir, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados ante la pena que le abordaba.

—Se suponía que las protegerías… y ahora mira quién pide auxilio— empezaba a reír, mientras que los sollozos de Yoshiro cada vez se hacían más presentes.

—Pusimos nuestra confianza en ti, y ahora Hina murió por tu culpa— empezaba a hablar nuevamente, en un tono más enfurecido, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente vuelve a alzar su cabeza, chocando su vista con la mía.

Viendo como nuevamente el cuerpo de Ryuji era el que me reemplazaba.

—¡Cállate! — dijo en un grito completamente derrumbado Yoshiro, mientras que las lágrimas seguían y seguían recorriendo por sus mejillas con gran fuerza, volviendo a desahogarse en llantos, bajando nuevamente su cabeza…

—Ay… pobrecito… ¿Quieres a tu mamá?, ash… cierto… no puedes, está muerta— dijo cruelmente ahora Ryuji, a la vez que el mismo seguía lanzando leves carcajadas.

—Pero bueno… supongo que ahora dejarás que ella también muera, al fin y al cabo, tú no harás nada para evitarlo, y…— empezaba a decir el hombre, sin embargo nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, extrañando a Yoshiro por lo que, levantando levemente su cabeza, vuelve a abrir con miedo sus ojos.

Para ahora encontrarse a Haruko delante del mismo.

—" _¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar cómo me torturan?"_ —fueron las últimas palabras dichas mediante telepatía ahora por la Riolu, mientras que varias cortadas comenzaban a enmarcarse en su pelaje, a la vez que los gritos agonizantes de la misma Haruko empezaban a escucharse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fría temperatura del agua chocando con su rostro fue lo que puso un alto a aquellos gritos… las ilusiones se desvanecían, mientras que el mismo Yoshiro de a poco se daba cuenta que aquello no fue nada más que una cruel pesadilla tras varias horas transcurridas despierto en aquella habitación.

Nuevamente la luz estaba encendida, mientras que Yoshiro, completamente débil ante el maltrato, intentaba dilucidar a la persona que se encontraba delante del mismo, costándole debido a lo poco acostumbrados que estaban sus ojos a la luz.

—Despierta, despierta~…— se empezó a escuchar una burlona voz, a la vez que Yoshiro de a poco comenzaba a concentrarse más y más en la sombra que estaba delante de él, solamente para encontrarse a Taichi…

Con Haruko encadenada a su lado.

Yoshiro no dijo nada… sus ojos se abrieron completamente una vez que distinguió a su amiga al lado de aquel hombre, a lo que este simplemente empezó por mero instinto a forcejear, empezando a emitir casi al instante varios quejidos debido al dolor que le provocaba al mismo el hacer aquellos movimientos con aquellas barras enterradas en sus brazos.

—Sí… duele, ¿No? — preguntó ahora un tanto más serio el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente posaba su mirada enfurecida hacia aquel despreciable hombre— verás Yoshiro, la verdad es que yo no quería que te dieran todos estos tratos— empezaba a hablar cínicamente Taichi, mientras que Haruko observaba con sus ojos completamente llorosos a Yoshiro, a la vez que este no los despegaba del hombre— pero no nos dejaste de otra— declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me temo que aún hay algo por lo que debes contribuir— empezaba a hablar el hombre nuevamente tras unos segundos de silencio, sin embargo, este comienza a enfurecerse cuando nota como Yoshiro empezaba a girar su rostro hacia otra dirección, por la que este se agacha para después tomar bruscamente el mentón del pokémon, apretándolo con fuerza— escúchame… tú me vas a dar lo que quiero— empezaba a decir Taichi, a lo que casi al instante alza su mano izquierda para después agarrar una lágrima de Haruko, tirándola hacia su lado, causando que la misma lanzara un gemido por el dolor ante lo obvio, haciendo que Yoshiro volviera a tirar de sus cadenas, completamente impotente y enfurecido ante lo que acabada de hacer aquel hombre, sin importarle en lo más mínimo ahora el dolor que sentía.

—Y si no me lo das… haré que veas cómo se las corto— reconocía ahora en desagradables palabras Taichi, a la vez que dejaba de sujetar el rostro de Yoshiro, para después sacar su cuchillo y ponerlo al inicio de la lágrima derecha de Haruko, mientras que la misma no podía hacer nada debido a las cadenas con las cuales era apresada.

Yoshiro respiraba bruscamente, a la vez que Taichi, en su serio mirar, simplemente tiraba de aquella pequeña lágrima, con intenciones claras de demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Bueno…— empezaba nuevamente a hablar el hombre, a la vez que suspiraba levemente lamentado ante lo que el silencio del Zoroark obviamente conduciría— supongo que ya te negaste— declaró nuevamente, empezando a forzar el cuchillo en el inicio de la lágrima de Haruko.

—" _¡Yoshiro!"_ — gritó la Riolu, como única respuesta ante el dolor que le producía aquel punzante dolor, a la vez que una pequeña gotita de sangre empezaba a brotar de la cabeza de la pokémon, habiendo causado solo una pequeña herida en la misma, pero sin cortar aún aquella lágrima.

—"¡Está bien!" — gritó desesperado en un gruñido el Zoroark, deteniendo casi al instante el actuar de Taichi, ya que este a pesar de que no entendiera lo que el Zoroark dijo, no significó que no entendiera a lo que quería llegar con aquella reacción.

—Entonces… ¿Lo harás? — dijo ahora con una sonrisa el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente lloraba desesperado ante lo que le estaban haciendo a su amiga, a la vez que asentía repetidas veces, sin poder hablar ante la impotencia y el dolor.

—¡Muy bien! — gritó enérgico casi al instante Taichi, a lo que toma por sorpresa completamente a Yoshiro y a Haruko, cuando este, luego de ponerse un guante en su mano, saca una nueva barra de un bolso que el mismo tenía colgado a su espalda.

Para después enterrarlo, para variar, en el brazo de Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Zoroark lanzó un doloroso grito en respuesta ante aquel trato, mientras que en Taichi únicamente se mostraba una entusiasta sonrisa, a la vez que observaba como casi al instante en el que el hombre puso aquella barra, los ojos de Yoshiro empezaban a brillar como respuesta.

—Sí que eres increíble…— decía el hombre, a la vez se sacaba su guante para después volver a agarrar aquella barra aún enterrada en el brazo del Zoroark— pensaba que te tendría que sacar todas las otras barras para que así me pudieras ayudar… pero aún eres capaz de emitir aura incluso en esta condición— hablaba Taichi, mientras que el pokémon estaba completamente estático, a la vez que aquella barra prácticamente lo obligaba a usar su aura en la misma.

A lo que Taichi, de un momento a otro, toma bruscamente la cara del Zoroark, para dejarla frente a frente con la suya.

—Escúchame…— decía ahora en un tono mucho más frío Taichi, mientras que Yoshiro respiraba con dificultad ante el sobreesfuerzo que era para él el verse obligado a expulsar aura en esa condición— quiero que me des una ilusión… y lo harás tal y como yo te lo ordene— reconocía el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas—y… ten presente que, mientras toque esta barra… seré consciente de la ilusión que crearás— empezaba a decir pausadamente sus palabras el hombre.

—Dame una sola señal… una sola gota de esperanza o felicidad, o intenta hacerme algo, y te juro que haré de la vida de la Riolu un infierno— declaraba el hombre, a la vez que, con su mano libre, tiraba de la cadena que estaba unida al cuellito de la Riolu, tirándola hacia arriba, haciendo que la misma quedara de puntitas ante el tirón que el hombre dio, a la vez que lanzaba los respectivos quejidos ante el ahorque.

—¿Quedó claro? — preguntó el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos ante la situación en la que se encontraba…

Cerrándolos finalmente luego de unos segundos, rindiéndose de esa manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tenía otra opción, no con Haruko peligrando… no era capaz siquiera de pensarlo; Yoshiro, en base a la guía de Taichi, fue el artífice de "esa" ilusión… aquella donde la desesperación era el resultado de una mezcla de horrorosos sucesos y decisiones que obviamente Yoshiro sabía que yo sería la víctima.

Yoshiro titubeaba en su actuar… el mero hecho de recrear la muerte de Hiyori era algo completamente horroroso para el mismo, más aún con el aprecio que el mismo le tenía a mi hija; sin embargo, el que al menos supiera que aquello era irreal junto con el peligro que sí o sí Haruko corría, hicieron que Yoshiro cometiera tales actos, no sin antes derramar nuevamente algunas lágrimas ante los mismos.

Taichi estaba estático… aquella barra, aquellos metales, podían ser modificados de varias maneras, las mezclas eran infinitas, así como los resultados que las mismas podían provocar con el aura… ya fuese de bloquearla, hasta de absorberla, a como fue en el caso de la que atravesó mi estómago cuando Teijo apareció en el granero…

Y en este caso… aquella barra funcionaba como si de un contenedor se tratase, absorbiendo el aura del primero con el que entrase en contacto, para después ser liberada en el segundo.

Sin embargo, al estar Taichi en contacto con aquel metal de igual manera, un puente se producía entre este y la misma aura de Yoshiro, siendo capaz así de observar todas las atrocidades que el Zoroark construía en base a las órdenes del mismo hombre, siendo una larga sonrisa el único resultado ante tales actos que se veían reflejados en aquella ilusión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo así pasó… Haruko temblaba, mientras que la misma no estaba al tanto de las acciones que eran "escritas" en aquella ilusión, ya que al estar las auras de Taichi y Yoshiro en contacto, este último recibía las órdenes del mismo mediante los pensamientos y deseos del hombre.

Pasaron los segundos cuando la ilusión finalmente había sido terminada… Taichi al instante vuelve a colocarse el guante que utilizó para tomar la barra antes de enterrarla en el Zoroark, para después sacarla del mismo y guardarla cuidadosamente en su bolso.

—Excelente… sí que acabas de agravar todo para tu linda familia, Yoshiro — decía entre risas el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro tenía su cabeza y orejas gachas, sin poder ya llorar ante todas las lágrimas antes derramadas, estando completamente agotado y afligido — y todo por esta pequeña pokémon… — reconocía el hombre, a la vez que tiraba levemente de la cadena unida al collar de Haruko — la pobre apenas si duró unos segundos afuera de su casa antes de que mis hombres la capturaran, fue bastante patético la verdad — reveló entre risas.

Yoshiro no podía hacer nada, pero apenas escuchó la mención de su amiga, este casi al instante levanta la mirada enfurecida hacia Taichi, el cual solo le respondió con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—Bueno, disfruta tu estadía aquí… lo más probable es que la mitad del pueblo muera en unos días, después de que Ryo vea el regalo de bienvenida que le dejaste — reconoció el hombre, a lo que Yoshiro se exaltó por completo luego de escuchar aquello, mientras que Taichi lo único que hizo fue salir de aquella habitación junto con Haruko, a la vez que su risa fue lo último que se escuchó tras haber cerrado con brusquedad la puerta, dejando al Zoroark nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Yoshiro estaba aterrado… nunca fue tan obvio para él hasta que el mismo Taichi lo insinuó, a la vez que el pobre pokémon comenzaba a hiperventilarse, empezando a su vez a desesperarse… tirando de las cadenas que lo apresaban, lanzando continuos y dolorosos gruñidos ante el dolor que lo mismo provocaba; sin embargo, aquello no paraba su actuar…

Él estaba más que consiente en lo que me convertiría… si yo llegaba a recibir aquella ilusión.

El terror lo impulsaba… le había dado a Taichi el arma necesaria para enloquecerme, y la culpa era apenas una mínima parte de todos los sentimientos que le abordaban.

Las heridas donde antes estaban cicatrizadas… volvían a abrirse ferozmente ante la continua desesperación de Yoshiro.

No podía sacárselas… lo único que causaban los bruscos movimientos era que más sangre empezara a emerger de sus brazos, mientras que este simplemente comenzaba a emitir desgarradoras lágrimas ante lo mismo, empezando de a poco a perder la consciencia ante la gran cantidad de sangre que perdía, haciendo que el tirar de a poco fuera decreciendo, terminando completamente abatido tras unos cuantos minutos, desmayándose ante lo obvio, aún siendo sujetado por aquellas cadenas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que finalmente el silencio abordara el lugar tras los incontables gritos del pokémon, este simplemente volvió a adentrarse al mismo mundo de sueños que tanto desagrado había causado en el mismo, momentos atrás…

Ahora nuestra familia era la que aparecía… no eran pesadillas, sino todo lo contrario; nos veía a todos nosotros sentados en la mesa de nuestro hogar, a la vez que lo esperábamos para así empezar a almorzar.

Las risas y momentos felices iban y venían en los sueños de Yoshiro; sin embargo, todo a su alrededor de un momento a otro se tornó a negro, como si un enorme y oscuro agujero comenzara a absorber todo a su alrededor, dejándolo a él completamente apresado de un momento a otro en la misma oscuridad.

—¡Yoshiro! — se escuchó el gritó por parte de Haruko, llamando completamente la atención del pokémon, a la vez que este luchaba contra aquella extraña fuerza que lo sujetaba en la oscuridad.

—¡Haruko! — gritó el pokémon en respuesta, mientras que este seguía en sus bruscos movimientos.

Nada… la voz de la Riolu cada vez se hacía más tenue, mientras que el miedo abordaba nuevamente el cuerpo del pokémon, el cual de a poco empezaba a sentirse más y más cansado, como si de la nada lo que antes había pasado por alto al haberse desmayado, ahora volvía a ser sentido por el mismo cada vez con más fuerza, mientras que de a poco Yoshiro empezaba a emerger de aquel mundo de sueños, para nuevamente recobrar de a poco su consciencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro estaba agotado… había perdido mucha sangre, mientras que su cuerpo apenas consciente, habiéndose despertado hace unos pocos segundos, simplemente estaba aún encadenado a la pared de aquella habitación, a la vez que el torso del pokémon apenas y era peso muerto ante el sujetar de aquellas cadenas puestas en sus muñecas.

Los ojos del pokémon empezaban a abrirse leve y lentamente, mientras que este no sabía el real motivo de su despertar; sin embargo, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, no pudo evitar el no sentirse sorprendido cuando una sombra se había hecho presente delante del mismo.

— _Debo estar loco_ — se escuchaban las palabras dichas a muy bajo tono, pero a un timbre de tal hostilidad que incluso era apreciable el miedo y la presión que se reflejaba en las mismas.

Yoshiro no podía identificar quien era aquel ser… apenas si tenía energías como para no volver a desmayarse, a la vez que aquella sombra comenzaba a sujetar una de las muñecas esposadas del pokémon.

Mientras que el sonido de una llave insertándose en la misma lo exaltó por completo.

Fue apenas eso… ese sonido tan distintivo y tan significativo de la palabra libertad resonaba en la maltratada mente del Zoroark, mientras que este, sin energías siquiera para poder reflejar el asombro en su rostro, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir un poco más sus cansados ojos.

Nadie se lo esperaba… ni siquiera aquel ser a lo que, justo en el momento en el que el mismo empezó a insertar aquella llave en las cadenas de Yoshiro, la luz de aquella habitación se enciende abruptamente, llamando la atención de aquellos dos…

Mientras que el cuerpo de Yudai era el que se identificaba como aquel ser que intentaba liberar a Yoshiro.

A la vez que el de Taichi se encontraba a sus espaldas… apuntando al instante una pistola hacia su cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra Yudai…— empezaba a hablar el chico, mientras que en su rostro se notaba aún la clara nariz rota causada por el golpe de Yoshiro días atrás, ahora tratada, pero no pasando desapercibida de igual manera— Parece que el marica se puso los pantalones finalmente— seguía hablando, a la vez que empezaba a poner el dedo en el gatillo de la pistola.

La obvia tensión recorría el ambiente… Yoshiro, a pesar de su estado, intentaba observar qué era lo que ocurría, identificando de primera cuenta a Taichi, pero no reconociendo el rostro del mismo Yudai debido a que este nunca lo había visto.

El rostro de Taichi reflejaba ira, mientras que el de Yudai cada vez más reflejaba uno completamente desanimado, más que de miedo o de tristeza.

De a poco Yudai empezaba a bajar su mano, ni siquiera se animó a decir alguna palabra una vez que Taichi lo amenazó de esa manera, a la vez que este simplemente se giraba hacia el mismo, chocando su mirada con la de su amigo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Taichi, a la vez que seguía apuntando con su arma ahora directo al rostro de Yudai, a la vez que este simplemente lo observaba serio— ¿Acaso vas a llorar de nuevo? Igual me gustaría verte suplicar— decía entre leves carcajadas.

El silencio nuevamente abordó el lugar una vez dichas aquellas palabras, mientras que Yudai no desviaba su mirada de Taichi.

—Me das lástima… Taichi— empezaba finalmente a hablar el chico…

Cuando Taichi simplemente le da un disparo en su cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro abrió completamente sus ojos luego de aquel estruendo… Taichi no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, a la vez que el cuerpo de Yudai caía en un sonido sordo al suelo.

—Me importa poco…— reconoció el chico, a la vez que el vapor seguía emanando de la punta de aquella pistola— y ahora…— empezaba a decir ahora hacia Yoshiro, girándose hacia el mismo una vez asesinado a Yudai.

Taichi empezaba a caminar hacia el Zoroark, mientras que este había bajado por completo su mirada una vez que vio el cuerpo de Yudai caer al suelo, ya estando completamente destrozado de estar observando tanta muerte a su alrededor.

Taichi simplemente sonreía, sin embargo, este se exalta cuando todo el sector comenzó a temblar de un momento a otro, a la vez que un poderoso rugido empezaba a resonar en el ambiente.

—Mira que coincidencia… supongo que Ryo ya perdió la cabeza— reconocía el chico, a la vez que comenzaba a apuntar con su arma a la frente de Yoshiro, el cual aún se encontraba cabizbajo— pero… si quieres puedo sacarte de tu miseria antes de que Ryo venga y te asesine a ti también— reconoció en burlonas palabras el joven, a la vez que movía levemente la cabeza del Zoroark con la punta de su arma— aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de esa asquerosa Riol…— el chico se calló de un susto.

Ya que la mano derecha de Yoshiro, habiendo roto por completo las cadenas que la apresaban, agarró al instante el antebrazo de Taichi, a la vez que un suave y blanco resplandor empezaba a emanar de la mano del mismo pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El susto fue suficiente como para que Taichi disparara… pero esto solo le causó más horror una vez que Yoshiro ahora tiraba las cadenas de su brazo izquierdo, rompiéndolas al instante, empezando a levantarse en un brusco movimiento, a la vez que el vapor emanaba de su frente luego de recibir de lleno aquella bala.

Las heridas resultantes luego de separar todas aquellas barras de sus brazos comenzaban rápidamente a regenerarse… mientras que aquella aura blanca que comenzó desde un principio a emanar de la mano del Zoroark, de un momento a otro comenzó a recorrer cada vena de la misma, a la vez que de a poco empezaba a expandirse por el resto de su brazo… subiendo por sus hombros, volviéndose cada vez más delgada, dispersándose una vez que esta llegó a su mejilla para después finalizar en las características venas que rodeaban los ojos de aquel ser que fuese capaz de entrar a la evolución del estado aural, siendo la única diferencia el blanco color en contraste del azul en mi caso y negro en el de Takeru.

La furia era lo único reflejado en el rostro de Yoshiro, su poder no lo entendía, pero aquello no le suponía un alto para no romper al instante el brazo de Taichi, el cual, como cualquier cobarde que acaba de perder el coraje ante la ausencia de poder, volvía a llorar desesperado ante el dolor que el mismo Yoshiro causaba.

Solo se escuchaban sus gritos, Yoshiro se encontraba en silencio, sin embargo, este se exalta una vez que comienza a sentir como una presencia se encontraba en las lejanías…

Ya que… ahora también, por alguna extraña razón, podía percibir nuestras auras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos de Yoshiro se abrieron por completo luego de sentir aquello… ahora era completamente consciente de la presencia de aquellas auras, observaba la oscuridad de la mía… sentía como toda aquella concentración de aura que mi cuerpo emanaba estaba mezclada con la suya…

Y también notaba… el parentesco que existía en el aura que mi cuerpo emitía, con la que su propio brazo era portador.

Aquel brazo… que estaba constituido por mi aura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo pensó… ni siquiera le dio tiempo para saber si siquiera sería competente para aquello, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo en lo más mínimo, y menos aún cuando sintió como mi cuerpo se abalanzaba hacia el de Haruko, a la vez que de igual manera sentía el miedo y la pena que abordaban a su amiga.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido… él no creía ser capaz de todos aquellos actos, pero su propio impulso le dio a saber las cosas de las cuales ahora era capaz de hacer.

Lanzó a Taichi hacia la pared de un simple movimiento, dejándolo incrustado en la misma a la vez que varias sombras comenzaban a apoderarse de su conciencia…

Un pequeño toque en la frente de Yudai…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un enorme golpe… directo a mi mejilla cuando me encontré a pocos centímetros de Haruko**

.

.

.

.

Un choque electrizante de poder se perpetuó… mi cuerpo y el de Yoshiro quedaron completamente estáticos, este último aún en el aire, a la vez que apretaba sus dientes y su puño con todas sus fuerzas como resultado del esfuerzo que estaba utilizando en aquel golpe, mientras que la mejilla de aquel monstruo estaba completamente deformada ante el puño del Zoroark, intentando oponerse a aquella fuerza, notándose en sus titubeo ante la tensión en la que se encontraban siquiera sus músculos para poder así hacerle frente a aquella fuerza que Yoshiro demostraba…

Nuestros cuerpos estuvieron en aquella postura por unos cuantos segundos… el choque de ambas auras causó una enorme onda perpendicular al mismo, de tal grado que incluso fue capaz de arrasar por completo con nuestro hogar.

Onda la cual… se produjo en el momento en el que mi cuerpo fue expulsado por completo segundos después de que Yoshiro me golpeara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos estaban impactados… el cuerpo de Yoshiro dio entrada a un sinfín de dudas ante lo obvio, mientras que mi cuerpo daba continuos giros y bruscos rebotes contra la nieve, a la vez que continuaba siendo arrastrado por toda aquella energía liberada.

Yoshiro, una vez dado aquel golpe, quedó de pie y erguido en el suelo luego de aquello, a la vez que le daba la espalda al resto de mi familia, mientras que esta tenía su vista anonadada únicamente puesta sobre aquel Zoroark.

—" _Yo-Yoshi…"_ — empezaba a decir por telepatía Haruko, mientras que esta y Hiyori, ahora llorando ante la conmoción, eran las que más cerca se encontraban con aquel serio pokémon.

Pero esta se quedó completamente helada en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Yoshiro nuevamente se desvaneció de aquel lugar…

Con su vista fija en aquel ser que quería dañar a su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi cuerpo continuó su recorrido por varios metros… el ataque fue tal que, incluso en mi estado actual, Yoshiro había sido capaz de golpear y empujar mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para sacarme de aquel sector.

Al inicio, durante los primeros segundos después de dado aquel golpe, la energía liberada por el mismo no la pude controlar… mi cuerpo pasó a ser un mero muñeco de trapo por unos segundos, a la vez que nuevamente intentaba volver a tener el control de mí mismo, utilizando un brazo de aura para así poder sujetarme de la nieve, arrastrándome nuevamente, esta vez enterrando mis garras en la fría nieve, derritiéndola conforme mi velocidad decrecía, mientras que mi mejilla, completamente deformada ante el golpe que había recibido, empezaba nuevamente a adquirir la forma de siempre, a la vez que el hueco sonido de los huesos volviendo a su lugar se hacían presentes.

Y… una vez que mi cuerpo se detuvo… simplemente fruncí el ceño, para después abalanzarme nuevamente hacia aquel ser que se había atrevido a interponerse en mi camino para asesinar a Taichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos cuerpos… ambas decisiones y determinaciones, las cuales impulsaban sus actos hacia el otro.

Mi elección estaba tomada… había perdido todo, me lo habían arrebatado y lo único que en mi corazón existía era el deseo de una venganza tan pura y tal, que incluso la unión que poseía con Takeru había sido completamente opacada ante el odio que en mí se acumulaba.

No lo escuchaba… no detectaba su aura ni la de nadie… la ilusión de Yoshiro me lo prohibía.

Y no titubee… cuando corté el cuerpo del Zoroark a la mitad una vez que los nuestros chocaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo ocurría demasiado rápido… la sangre se derramaba… mi mano, completamente firme en su actuar, simplemente vuelve a tornarse en un puño cuando noto claramente como toda la sangre comenzaba a desaparecer.

Al igual que el cuerpo de Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente las ilusiones aparecían… el cuerpo del Zoroark aparecía en un sinfín de veces a mi alrededor, a lo que estos me acorralan para después abalanzarse hacia mí, con intenciones de atacarme hacia distintas partes de mi cuerpo.

Las ilusiones no debían afectarme en aquel estado… incluso en el estado aural común y corriente podía distinguir lo real de lo imaginario dentro de las ilusiones que los Zoroark usaban.

Pero… estaba más que claro que este no era cualquier Zoroark.

Incluso ya estando dentro de una ilusión, Yoshiro nuevamente había alcanzado un nuevo nivel en su habilidad luego de entrar en el estado aural; sus ilusiones ahora no solo eran capaces de afectar dicho estado, sino también incluso en el que me encontraba en aquel instante.

Empezaba a recibir continuos golpes en distintas partes de mi cuerpo… estaba erguido, no eran tan poderosos como para sacarme de aquel lugar a como fue el primero que Yoshiro había dado, sin embargo, eran lo suficiente fuertes como para incluso hacer que perdiera el equilibrio.

Miraba hacia todas direcciones, daba continuos golpes por el mero instinto, mientras que todos los cuerpos que golpeaba lo único que hacían era desvanecerse una vez que daba con ellos.

Me desesperaba… al igual que me enfurecía con cada intento fallado por lo que, como método de la misma desesperación, alzo el brazo para después estrellarlo directo contra el suelo, creando una gran explosión como respuesta, haciendo esfumarse todas las ilusiones de Yoshiro que antes se hacían presente.

Mientras que el original ya se encontraba a pocos metros arriba de mí, con intenciones de dar otro puñetazo directo a mi rostro.

Atacándolo de inmediato una vez que pude reaccionar, haciendo chocar nuestros puños en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su puño derecho… imbuido en el aura blanca que de un momento lo abordó tras aquel lapso momentos atrás, mientras que el mío, con concentraciones de aura completamente superiores a las que Yoshiro poseía, una vez que entraron en contacto, nuevamente una onda de choque se produjo, no haciendo mayores estragos debido a la planicie en la que de por sí nos encontrábamos.

Mis ojos, completamente blancos, simplemente reflejaban la misma ira y fuerza que realizaba en aquel ataque, mientras que en el rostro de Yoshiro características similares aparecían, a la vez que este, antes de que yo lo hiciera, simplemente lanza un enorme rugido.

Rompiendo por completo mi mano, luego de unos segundos tras ese golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dolor de aquello me afectó… pero no hizo más que agravar mi ira por lo que, una vez roto mi brazo, simplemente levanto mi pierna, tomando desprevenido a Yoshiro en el momento en el que golpeo de lleno su estómago…

Solamente para exaltarme, cuando tanto mi cuerpo como el de él salieron expulsados direcciones opuestas tras aquel ataque, una vez que el mismo cuerpo de aura reflejó parte de mi aura hacia mí.

 **.**

 **.**

En aquel momento no lo comprendía… el cuerpo de Yoshiro, de manera parecida a como fue el mío luego de que Takeru me lanzara en Nerito, recorrió varios metros, llegando al bosque y destruyendo una larga hilera de árboles con los que su cuerpo topaba.

Mientras tanto por mi parte, mi cuerpo nuevamente salía expulsado, esta vez de una manera mucho más brusca a como fue cuando Yoshiro me golpeó, al punto de que incluso no pude controlar aquella ráfaga, dejando de moverme únicamente cuando aquel impulso se detuvo por sí mismo…

Quedando la mitad de mi torso y rostro completamente enterrados en la nieve… en el centro de Hotaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El caos les llamó la atención… mi aura se concentraba a tales niveles que incluso el clima se veía afectado; las corrientes de aire junto con el barullo incesante que las mismas provocaban hacían que muchos en el pueblo empezaran a salir de sus casas.

Ancianos buscando explicación ante el clima; niños emocionados ante la fuerza de aquellas corrientes de aire; adultos con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros ante la brusquedad de las mismas…

Todos buscaban una explicación… pero estos se quedaron completamente estupefactos en el momento en el que mi cuerpo terminó por aterrizar a pocos metros de los mismos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El vapor emergía de entre la nieve… mientras que yo, mandando continuos quejidos y gruñidos, empezaba a apoyar mi mano izquierda en el suelo, comenzando a levantarme, abrumando al instante a todas las personas que me rodeaban ante la imagen que mi cuerpo les demostraba una vez que la nieve dejó de cubrirme.

Mis blancos ojos miraban hacia todas direcciones, chocando con la vista de todos aquellos que se atrevían a hacer lo mismo hacia mí, a la vez que yo lo hacía en un vaivén frenético y veloz, asustando a los niños ante lo obvio de mi actuar y apariencia, mientras que estos corrían hacia sus padres o abuelos, los cuales estaban a pesar de todo estáticos por lo desinformados que se encontraban ante tal situación.

Mi respiración era brusca… aquel golpe había causado un enorme pesar a mi cuerpo, más aún del que ya de por sí se encontraba tras el continuo uso de la tercera fase del estado aural, a la vez que el vapor de igual manera emanaba de mi boca ante las altas temperaturas en mi interior.

Mis piernas temblorosas se levantaban… la ira hacía que mis músculos reaccionaran; sin embargo mi cuerpo se rendía, el dolor se extendía sin razón aparente por mi cuerpo, a la vez que, una vez levantado… una nueva evidencia daba a luz la razón de mi malestar…

Ya que todo mi brazo derecho… seguía estando prácticamente molido y apenas unido a mi hombro, como consecuencia tras haber recibido aquel golpe por parte de Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las heridas no se regeneraban… los músculos y huesos de mi brazo junto con la mandíbula quebrada que Yoshiro había dejado completamente destruidos tras sus golpes, no se curaban, a pesar de que la misma aura comenzara a darles la forma de siempre, por dentro seguían estando los huesos completamente destruidos y los músculos desgarrados o inclusive separados, siendo capaz de moverme únicamente con la misma aura, a la vez que mi cuerpo cada vez se veía más dañado por la simple existencia de la misma en aquellas altas concentraciones.

Mi deformado brazo lentamente volvía a adquirir su forma natural, a la vez que desagradables sonidos eran el resultado de los continuos movimientos de mis músculos y huesos por mí misma aura.

Nuevamente mi brazo volvió a su forma, mientras que los jadeos seguían escuchándose de mi parte, solamente para abrir con enormidad mis ojos, y fijarlos a uno de los hombres que el cruel azar del destino eligió para hacerlo a él mi objetivo.

En mi perspectiva, todo era oscuridad… cada persona, cada ser que ahí se encontraba, al igual a como fue en el caso de Yoshiro, simplemente se convertían en nuevos subordinados de Taichi, equipados con armas y artilugios tales como para darme pelea, usando aquella lógica para así no caer en lo absurdo en aquella ilusión, evitando así que recobrase la cordura al sospechar los reales actos que estaba cometiendo.

Y una vez que mi cuerpo volvió a "reconstruirse", en el momento en el que observo directo a los ojos de aquel hombre, solo lanzo nuevamente un poderoso rugido ante el mismo, asustándolo de tal manera que este no dudó en salir corriendo del lugar, a la vez que el resto de las personas empezaron a hacer lo mismo ante el miedo que ya de por sí mi presencia cada vez más representaba y emitía.

Nuevamente mis intenciones de matar se hacían presentes… a pesar de mi estado, me abalancé a la máxima velocidad posible hacia aquel hombre que corría desesperado.

Solamente para quedar completamente estático… cuando una enorme garra de aura sujetó completamente mi cuerpo, a la vez que el de Yoshiro se encontraba a varios metros a la lejanía, mientras que yo me encontraba a pocos pasos de aquel hombre, cuyo correr no se detuvo en lo absoluto, pero de igual manera mirando hacia atrás luego del estruendo producido ante el sujetar por parte del Zoroark, llamando la atención del resto de igual manera, sin detectar de "quién" era aquel brazo de aura que me había detenido, ya que el mismo Yoshiro se encontraba bastante lejos como para que lo hubiesen visto en aquel tan corto lapso...

—" _ **No te atrevas…"**_ — empezaba a decir por telepatía Yoshiro, mientras que aquel brazo de aura parecía la extensión del aura blanca de su brazo derecho, a la vez que el Zoroark lo levantaba con esfuerzo, causando solo más ira en mi actuar, mientras que yo intentaba rasgar y golpear aquel brazo que me apresaba de aquella manera.

—" _ **¡A ponerles una sola mano encima a estas personas!"**_ — gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Zoroark…

Para después lanzarme con el mismo ímpetu… haciendo que mi cuerpo saliera expulsado de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi cuerpo no se detenía… ni siquiera se arrastraba… la fuerza fue tal que incluso mi cuerpo, estando dentro de aquella fase, fue completamente inútil ante el poder que Yoshiro poseía en aquel entonces.

No era una mayor concentración de aura… no era una mayor habilidad con la misma.

Solo era la habilidad de poder bloquear el aura de Yoshiro… aumentada con el poder del estado aural.

Eso lo convertía a él… en la mejor arma que Ryuji alguna vez pudo desear.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi cuerpo recorrió kilómetros… el pueblo ahora se encontraba completamente alejado del lugar a donde Yoshiro me lanzó, mientras que yo intentaba de cualquier manera detenerme, sin embargo, mis ojos se abrieron por completo cuando nuevamente Yoshiro aparecía arriba de mí, para después lanzar una patada a mi costado derecho.

Mis huesos se rompían… no cuando mi cuerpo chocaba con las rocas o arboles de aquel ahora dañado bosque, sino en los momentos cuando el cuerpo de Yoshiro entraba en contacto con el mío… en aquellos momentos, pequeñas cantidades del aura de Yoshiro quedaba prácticamente incrustadas en mis músculos y huesos, haciéndome imposible el regenerarme gracias a ello.

Aquel monstruo solamente demostraba locura ante los continuos ataques, revolcándose completamente enfurecido en el aire ante los golpes de Yoshiro, chocando contra la nieve nuevamente tras aquella última patada, quedando en una planicie de un tamaño no mayor a una hectárea, a la vez que levantaba una gran cantidad de nieve a cómo era la costumbre en aquella batalla.

Mi cuerpo ya no demostraba cansancio… la ira aumentaba en mí por cada segundo que pasaba, a la vez que los recuerdos que azotaban mi mente se volvían cada vez más vividos.

Un estruendo ahora se escuchó desde el lugar en donde había aterrizado, a la vez que me erguía rápidamente acompañado con un poderoso rugido, cuya onda fue tal que prácticamente había sacado a volar gran parte de toda la nieve que ahí se podía observar, quedando solamente el débil césped en la superficie, deteniendo mi rugido únicamente para volver a abalanzarme hacia Yoshiro.

Cuando un puño de aura… que fácilmente doblegaba mi tamaño, me golpea al instante contra el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro sentía mi aura… sabía y leía mis movimientos a tal grado que incluso, ante la diferencia de velocidades, lograba determinar en qué momento lanzar su ataque para así dar con mi cuerpo.

El puño de Yoshiro se enterraba cada vez más en el suelo… ni siquiera las rocas que se encontraban por debajo lo detenían, mientras que mi cuerpo recibía toda la carga de aquel ataque, a la vez que el Zoroark sentía como la energía cada vez crecía más y más en mi cuerpo, en mi continua desesperación por querer salir ante aquel aprisionamiento.

Yoshiro no planeaba detener su ataque… no hasta saber que me había detenido por completo; sin embargo, aún con su ataque, un pequeño sentir lo perturba luego de algunos segundos tras haber perpetuado aquel golpe…

Cuando los músculos de su brazo derecho comenzaron a desgarrarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dolor era nuevo… no estaba acostumbrado, y aquello fue suficiente como para hacer que el mismo puño se desvaneciese, mientras que Yoshiro, aún en el aire, simplemente se llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su antebrazo, ante el dolor que poco a poco empezaba a emerger en el mismo, empezando a presentarse en él las consecuencias de estar con el estado aural activado por tanto tiempo.

Por el otro lado… el vapor emergía, mientras que un enorme agujero de unos tres metros de diámetro se encontraba en aquel terreno, a la vez que la profundidad alcanzaba fácilmente unos seis metros, encontrándose únicamente un montón de pequeñas piedras ocultando lo que realmente se encontraba en las profundidades de aquel agujero.

—" _Hiyori…"_ — unas débiles palabras por telepatía resonaron en la mente de Yoshiro, exaltándolo, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a caer, empezando a su vez a escucharse nuevamente aquellas palabras…

—" _Haruko... Takeshi… Hanako… Harumi… Takeru… Hina…_ "— seguían escuchándose mis débiles palabras, mientras que Yoshiro empezaba a darse cuenta que mencionaba a las personas que habían muerto en frente de mí en aquella ilusión, exceptuando a Hina obviamente.

—" _Yoshiro… no dejaré que te maten a ti también"_ — fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en la mente del Zoroark, sorprendiéndolo por completo ante aquello, a la vez que una pequeña lágrima empezaba a brotar de su ojo izquierdo… como respuesta ante el sentimiento de culpa, debido a que él, obviamente sin querer, era uno de los que ayudaron a que yo tuviera ese pensamiento dentro de mí.

Pero sus sentimientos dieron un alto… cuando una enorme explosión de aura proveniente de aquel agujero rosó todo su torso izquierdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo esquivó por poco… el ataque final en aquella fase, una esfera aural la cual entraba a un nivel máximo de concentración, a un punto similar a la fase en la que Takeru entró en Nerito, a lo que, en el momento de ser disparada, una explosión como si de un rayo de varios diámetros de grosor se tratase se dirigió hacia Yoshiro.

El Zoroark apenas si puto lanzar un gruñido de dolor, a la vez que todo el lado izquierdo de su torso, a unos cuantos centímetros de su estómago había sido completamente destruido, empezando a reconstruirse lentamente, a la vez que una fea cicatriz se formaba, solamente para ser ocultada en el negro pelaje del pokémon que nuevamente volvía a florecer.

Mi mano alzada sobresalía de aquellos escombros dentro del antes mencionado agujero, a lo que nuevamente mi cuerpo sale expulsado hacia los cielos a una alta velocidad, mientras que Yoshiro no me quitaba los ojos de encima, empezando a apretar sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que más lágrimas empezaban a emerger de sus ojos.

No podía seguir así… mi cuerpo aún en los cielos buscaba desesperado a Yoshiro, aún con las mismas energías, a la vez que mi cuerpo dañado no suponía un mayor impedimento para el aura que recorría mis venas y músculos en aquellas concentraciones.

Yoshiro simplemente cerró con fuerza sus ojos…

Ya que él sabía que… si no se ponía serio y me mataba… no podría detenerme.

Simplemente alcancé a lanzar un último rugido en los cielos, aún en mi búsqueda del cuerpo de Yoshiro…

Para nuevamente ser completamente golpeado en la cara con su puño derecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo detecté… ni siquiera cuando conectó el golpe estuve al tanto de su presencia, Yoshiro ejercía su habilidad incluso en los momentos en los que este atacaba, siendo inútil el siquiera pensar evadir su ataque.

Mi cuerpo, como si ya la costumbre en esa pelea se tratase, salió expulsado por los cielos, a la vez que ahora la desesperación que antes se presentaba en mí, había sido completamente opacada ante la fuerza de aquel ataque.

Solo fueron unos segundos… el tiempo se detuvo por completo cuando, aun en los aires, simplemente estoy de cara hacia el nublado cielo, mientras que Yoshiro se hacía presente arriba de mí, con su puño listo para dar otro golpe…

No desvió sus ojos de mí… mi cuerpo finalmente demostraba el cansancio reflejado en sus cansados ojos, mientras que en los de Yoshiro simplemente lágrimas recorrían, a la vez que sabía que aquella técnica acabaría finalmente conmigo…

Él… volvería a usar juego sucio en mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su puño temblaba… todo aquello ocurría como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido, mientras que en la mente del pobre Zoroark solo se repetían imágenes de mi rostro y cuerpo normal reemplazando al de aquella criatura, a la vez que yo le sonreía.

El resto… solo fue sumido en una explosión luego de que Yoshiro me golpeara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio volvió luego de aquel estruendo… mi cuerpo de a poco volvió a hacerse presente, esta vez cayendo desde los aires, sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido o acción, aterrizando finalmente en el centro de un río congelado en el bosque, rompiendo el hielo para después desvanecerme por completo en aquel ambiente.

Los segundos pasaron… mi cuerpo no se hacía presente; sin embargo, el de Yoshiro si lo hizo a la vez que este, con sus piernas temblorosas, simplemente se arrodilló al lado de aquel río, empezando nuevamente a llorar desconsoladamente ya que…

Mi puño izquierdo… completamente despojado de piel, golpeó el hielo para después emerger del mismo, a pocos metros del Zoroark.

—"No puedo hacerlo…"— dijo en un acongojado gruñido el pokémon, a la vez que este simplemente se llevaba las manos a su rostro, completamente triste ante lo que obviamente significaban sus acciones.

El no usó juego sucio en mí… él me dio el mayor golpe posible con su puño derecho, con la vana esperanza de poder dejarme al menos inconsciente ante aquello… pero no estaba dispuesto a matarme a pesar de todo.

Aquel fue un poderoso ataque… mi aura había sido en gran parte bloqueada, viéndose reflejada en la carne roja de mi brazo y mano la cual, a lentos y costosos movimientos, empezó a agarrar las frías rocas que estaban en la orilla, a la vez que arrastraba mi cuerpo hacia la misma, intentando por mero instinto el salir de ahí.

Yoshiro simplemente emitía leves llorosos… su cuerpo estaba a penas a unos cuantos pasos del mío, a la vez que yo lanzaba varios gemidos y gruñidos ante todos los sentimientos que tenía en mi interior, a lo que Yoshiro al volver a escucharme, este vuelve a destaparse levemente sus ojos… solamente para quedar aún más dolido de lo que estos observaron

Completamente desnudo… partes de mi cuerpo aún poseían aquellas marcas azules que denotaban la concentración de aura presente, mientras que otras simplemente la carne roja las remplazaba, siendo estas toda mi pierna derecha, mi espalda baja…

Y la mitad de mi rostro.

Simplemente alcé mi vista… la zona derecha de mi rostro, completamente imbuida en aquella aura, simplemente se notaba como un ojo blanco y sin vida o consciencia apuntaba hacia Yoshiro, sin embargo, esto no le hacía mayor pena o remordimiento, pero en el izquierdo… se podía ver claramente cómo el odio se veía reflejado en él, a la vez que desconsoladas lágrimas se derramaban por el mismo, no evaporándose debido a la ausencia de aquella aura a altas temperaturas.

Mi vista solo se mantuvo por unos momentos, a lo que bajo la cabeza nuevamente una vez que el dolor se hacía cada vez más presente, a la vez que mis gritos, ya de carácter más "humano", empezaban a escucharse en son del dolor y la pena…

Todo se repetía en mi cabeza… esos disparos… mi familia siendo asesinada en frente de mis ojos… todo aquello no hacía más que multiplicarse a la vez que, dentro de mi perspectiva, aquel hombre que me atacaba solo reía ante mi derrota, mientras que los gritos de Harumi luego de que le dispararan a Hiyori fueron unos de los últimos que escuché…

Antes de perder por completo el control.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fuera todo estaba en calma… mi cuerpo terminó finalmente por caer rendido en la fría nieve, a la vez que el último rastro de aquella concentrada aura terminaba por desaparecer, dejando a mi cuerpo en carne viva, mientras que aquella barra negra aún estaba enterrada en mi espalda.

Una pequeña sonrisa se enmarcó en el acongojado rostro de Yoshiro una vez que notó como mi cuerpo, aún con mi aura en su interior, caía inconsciente al suelo tras aquella ardua batalla, a lo que este rápidamente se levanta, a la vez que extrañamente el aura blanca de su brazo derecho comenzaba a desaparecer, no importándole de primer momento, por lo que lo obvia para después caminar hacia mí, agacharse nuevamente y tomar con su mano derecha delicadamente pero a la vez con fuerza aquella barra, a pocos momentos de desaparecer aquella aura blanca de su puño derecho, ya habiéndose desvanecido de su ojo y obviamente gran parte de su brazo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para asustarse… cuando una garra completamente negra sujeta su brazo, mientras que otra se lo cortaba en un limpio y rápido movimiento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su vista no lo alcanzó… ¿Se confió?... nunca lo pudo saber con certeza tras ese veloz ataque.

Mi cuerpo aún reposaba inerte en el suelo, a la vez que ahora la piel lentamente aparecía sobre mi carne, pero manteniéndose mi brazo levemente deformado ante los huesos rotos que aún se mantenían como tal, al igual que mi mandíbula.

Aquellos brazos… no eran míos, estos simplemente emergían de mi espalda, mientras que mi cuerpo, completamente inmóvil, no demostraba ninguna emoción.

El aura de los arboles… nieve… rocas… agua, al igual a como antes, nuevamente volvían a ser absorbidas tras usar la habilidad de krin…

Pero ahora era distinto… la ira había llegado a su punto máximo…

Y con ella el control del aura, fue total.

Viéndose reflejado en el pequeño cuerpo de aura que se había formado desde mi espalda, a la vez que, con su brazo izquierdo aún sujetando el derecho de Yoshiro, este literalmente lo vuelve a lanzar hacia el mismo causando, solo con eso, sacar al pokémon del lugar al instante, expulsándolo como respuesta ante aquella fuerza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento había dejado de soplar… el aura había dejado de demostrarse como consecuencia en el ambiente, mientras que Yoshiro estaba completamente anonadado tras esa presencia, sin siquiera haber sido capaz de poder detectar su aura, a la vez que ya a ese punto le era completamente imposible el detenerse por su cuenta, esperando seguir recibiendo todo aquel daño tras todos esos árboles y rocas destruidos.

En el otro extremo… mi cuerpo, aún boca abajo, respiraba con dificultad, mientras que mis ojos, completamente abiertos e inconscientes, simplemente se habrían cada vez más ante cada pequeña porción de aura que absorbía y a la vez expulsaba mi cuerpo, mientras que aquello que empezó como un pequeño cuerpo, cada vez iba creciendo más y más de tamaño, usando mi cuerpo prácticamente como si de un huésped se tratase, siendo este el que acumulaba toda el aura del exterior, para después liberarla…

En el nuevo contenedor que se había creado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era algo que yo pudiese crear en base a mi aura… aquello ya era un nivel que ni siquiera yo era capaz de lograr; sin embargo, no fue difícil de concebir una vez que obtuve la habilidad de transformar el aura en materia...

Teniendo el aura suficiente como para crear un nuevo contenedor, así como fue en Nerito.

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel ser… no poseía ninguna característica de un Lucario a como fue antes… simplemente adquirió una forma humana, esta vez carecientes de ojos, quedando solo un par de huecos vacíos y oscuros, a la vez que aquello era lo único que resaltaba en su cabeza, ya que ni siquiera poseía nariz o boca… y una vez que toda el aura había sido finalmente concentrada, el nuevo recipiente necesitaba tener un huésped… pero aquello era algo que solo Takeru era capaz de hacer debido a su habilidad con el aura.

O al menos eso creíamos… hasta que aquel cuerpo empezó a moverse por cuenta propia.

Sin mi consentimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dolor… el trauma ante los horrores que vi, tanto en el pueblo de Nerito, en las memorias de Takeru, la madre de Naoto… todo aquello fue el resultado final que aquel cuerpo representaba, a la vez que el mismo se bajaba de mí.

Él ya no era el resultado de la mezcla de mi aura y la de Takeru a altas concentraciones… él solo era mi aura llegada al mismo punto de concentración, y aquello ya no era algo que se moviera por una consciencia…

Era algo que actuaba por voluntad…

La voluntad de destruir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Yoshiro seguía su recorrido… el Zoroark tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, mientras que la pérdida de su brazo fue tan abrupta y repentina, que aquello no causaba más dolor que el que ya soportaba ante los continuos maltratos que su cuerpo recibía en el trayecto.

Extrañándose por completo… cuando otro cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, sujetándolo a la vez que cambiaba por completo su trayecto.

Aquello puso un fin abrupto al caos que el mismo cuerpo del Zoroark causaba… solo hubo paz… mientras que por aquel entonces de mi cuerpo aún se estaba formando aquel ser, no siendo este el que había parado la trayectoria del pokémon, mientras que Yoshiro, con sus ojos completamente débiles, tras tal enérgico estado por el que pasó, simplemente alzó su cansada mirada sobre aquel ser que ahora lo dejaba recostado, a la vez que, de un abrupto y un tanto perturbador movimiento, junta el brazo derecho de Yoshiro con su torso…

Siendo Takeru, el que ahora se encontraba de pie delante del mismo… una vez que el brazo de Yoshiro volvía a unirse a su cuerpo.

—Para la próxima…— empezaba a decir mi amigo, mientras que este simplemente posaba su seria mirada en el Zoroark, el cual jadeaba ante el cansancio, a la vez que el blanco color que antes rodeaba su puño derecho se desvaneció por completo una vez que este se unió nuevamente a su torso…

A la vez que en la mano de este… tenía aún sujetada la barra, no habiéndola soltado incluso luego de haberle cortado su brazo, significando literalmente que el mismo ser que mi ira había creado me había retirado finalmente aquella barra de mi espalda

—Sácame esas barras y déjame ayudarte— reconoció un poco desanimado el Lucario, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente mandaba un último suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano izquierda a su hombro derecho, a la vez que un incómodo y desagradable cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo ante el pasado sentimiento tras haber perdido su brazo por aquel leve lapso.

—"Al menos ahora todo acabó…"— declaró en un gruñido el Zoroark, una vez que reconocía fácilmente aquella barra en su mano, arrojándola al suelo finalmente.

—No lo creo— reconoció en serias palabras Takeru, exaltando a Yoshiro al instante, el cual alzaba una ceja en son de no entender.

—"Pero… ¡Si ya no detecto el aura de esa cosa!" — reconoció convencido de sus palabras el pokémon, mientras que Takeru simplemente fruncía levemente el ceño, a lo que niega con su cabeza unas cuantas veces, a la vez que este empezaba a agacharse, quedando así más cerca del Zoroark.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré lo más breve posible— empezaba a decir Takeru, mientras que Yoshiro estaba completamente extrañado ante lo que el Lucario podría decir a continuación— tu brazo derecho está completamente hecho en base al aura de Ryo y el de Haruko, y esto hizo que pudieras entrar a una especie de "estado aural" — empezaba a decir mi amigo, mientras que Yoshiro, a pesar de saber de lo que era capaz, se sorprendió levemente al saber el origen de aquello— pero…— sus palabras se detenían, a la vez que notaba claramente como el brillo en el brazo de Yoshiro había desaparecido apenas unos segundos luego de que este se uniera a su cuerpo.

—No es algo que tu controles por tu cuenta… tal parece que cuando Ryo activa su estado aural, tu brazo también reacciona, pero a una proporción bastante más pequeña— daba por hecho las cosas mi amigo, mientras que Yoshiro escuchaba atento ante la revelación de dudas las cuales, a pesar de haberlas ignorado una vez que este entró al estado aural, las seguía teniendo a pesar de todo.

—Ryo ya no tiene activado el estado aural, por eso el tuyo se desactivó en respuesta— declaró Takeru, extrañando nuevamente a Yoshiro, ya que para él, claramente aquellas palabras significaban que todo había acabado.

—"Entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste…?"— empezaba a decir en gruñidos el Zoroark.

Cuando de la nada… el pokémon se asusta en el momento en el que Takeru activa su estado aural, a la vez que el mismo alza un golpe directo hacia pocos centímetros por sobre la cabeza de Yoshiro.

Chocando con el puño de aquel ser de aura que hace poco había creado, el cual desde el cielo había intentado acabar con la vida del Zoroark.

—" _Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora… busca a las demás, y golpea de mi parte al malnacido que causó todo esto"_ — fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Takeru…

Antes de que una poderosa ráfaga de aura saliera expulsada hacia un lado de donde se encontraban los mismos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro no estaba preparado para aquello, la onda ni siquiera había sido liberada hacia él, y a pesar de eso fue suficiente como para sacarlo del lugar unos cuantos metros, quedando su cuerpo enterrado en la nieve, con la enorme suerte de no haber chocado con ninguno de los árboles del lugar.

A lo que… pasados unos segundos, Yoshiro vuelve a alzar su vista una vez que se recompone de aquello, solo para notar como el cuerpo de Takeru y de aquel ser habían desaparecido por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos antes…

El bullicio de nuestra batalla resonaba luego de que Yoshiro me golpeara… los guardias se habían retirado apresuradamente una vez que yo enloquecí, y luego de todos los sucesos narrados, mi familia logró quitarse aquellas cadenas y esposas con las que eran apresados una vez que Takeru, con mucho esfuerzo y debilidad, logró quitarse una a una aquellas barras de metal que tenía enterradas, haciéndolo lentamente debido a lo mismo.

Luego de aquello, ya habiendo pasado varios minutos, Takeru no tardó mucho en sentir como Yoshiro tenía ventaja en nuestra pelea, sin embargo, en el momento en el que este mismo siente como nuevamente empezaba a acumular un aura semejante a la que habíamos reunido en Nerito, este ni siquiera se pudo dar el tiempo para explicar lo ocurrido a mi familia, por lo que al instante activó su estado aural para así poder ir a socorrer a Yoshiro y por ende ocurrieran todos los sucesos antes mencionados.

—Tenemos que buscar a Narue, ella es la única que puede contactarse con Arashi, él tiene más medios que nosotros para lidiar con Taichi— dijo Harumi una vez que Takeru se fue del lugar, sabiendo esta que aquello no se debía por algo menos serio que lo suficiente como para verlo obligado a separarse de ellas.

—"Haruko, quédate a mi lado" — dijo Hanako a la vez que Haruko caminaba hacia su madre, mientras que Harumi tomaba a Takeshi, mientras que la Lopunny tomaba a Hiyori.

Las chicas así empezaron a moverse… nuestro hogar había quedado completamente destruido, pero a pesar de aquello no podían ponerse sentimentales ante el dolor de la perdida material que aquel hogar representaba.

No después de todo lo que ocurría…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El miedo estaba en el pueblo… los habitantes de Hotaru poco a poco emergían de sus hogares ante las continuas y extrañas explosiones de nuestra pelea, que incluso hasta en esos lugares se escuchaba.

Muchas personas, para no decir todas, sabían por instinto que su alcalde al menos debería estar informado ante todo aquello, como también dar algún tipo de ayuda ante el caos que rondaba.

La gente empezaba a conglomerarse a las afueras de la pequeña municipalidad de nuestro pueblo, siendo esta apenas conformada por unos cuantos integrantes de Hotaru, con Taichi como el alcalde obviamente, a la vez que los hombres los cuales antes nos habían apresado ahora se encontraban controlando a todas aquellas personas que querían una explicación o ayuda por parte del mismo Taichi, el cual, atrás de todos aquellos hombres armados, simplemente intentaba controlar y calmar a aquellas asustadas personas.

—¡Escúchenme todos! —empezaba a gritar Taichi, mientras que el bullicio de las demás personas empezaban a disminuir debido a lo mismo— ¡Sé que tendrán muchas dudas ante lo que diré ahora, pero aquel monstruo no es nada más ni nada menos que Ryo! — gritó nuevamente el hombre, haciendo que varias de aquellas se sorprendieran, unas más que otras, ya que no todos me conocían de la misma manera o nivel.

—¡Quizás algunos ya lo hayan visto… él tiene unas habilidades completamente extraordinarias, pero… me temo que…!— seguía en su discurso—¡Perdió por completo el control cuando el Zoroark que vivía con él mató a una mujer que cuidaba a sus hijos! — declaraba, con un leve tono de pena, completamente falso y actuado.

Los leves murmureos resonaban… con incontables dudas concernientes a mí y a mi familia, a la vez que todas se encontraban completamente extrañadas ante las palabras que aquel hombre decía.

De entre la multitud, Narue, la cual había salido con Sora para así no dejarlo solo, se encontraba recién llegando una vez que Taichi había mencionado la muerte de "cierta" mujer, y fue solo en aquel momento cuando su sangre se heló por completo, obviamente ante todo lo que aquello significaba, no solamente para ella…

Sino para el niño que de igual manera escuchaba a su lado.

—Su nombre era Hina… estoy por seguro que muchos de ustedes la conocían, vivió una larga y feliz vida, y murió por el simple hecho de que Ryo prefiriera convivir con estas criaturas, y ahora… su poder lo ha condenado por completo, al punto de que no dudará en matarnos a nosotros por la misma locura que lo abordó— empezaba a hablar en un tono más bajo.

Nuevamente el barullo empezaba… Narue estaba completamente petrificada, mientras que Sora, con su cara anonadada, simplemente la levanta hacia la mujer, mientras que esta tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, puestos en el vacío.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — empezaba a preguntar Sora, a la vez que Narue se mantenía en silencio, sin siquiera saber qué decirle —¡¿Qué le pasó a mi abuelita?! — empezaba a alzar la voz, a la vez que unas leves lágrimas empezaban a brotar en sus ojos, mientras que su rostro lentamente empezaba a deformarse ante toda la información que le abordó en ese breve lapso.

—Lo lamento mucho…— volvía a decir Taichi— pero en este momento Ryo se encuentra en una condición que me temo nunca volverá a ser como antes, y… si la vida de todos ustedes corre riesgo, no me dejará otra opción que meter mis manos y las de mis hombres en el asunto— reconocía apesadumbrado el hombre, mientras que varias miradas mezcladas con susto y tristeza se reflejaban en las personas que ahí se encontraban, mientras que Taichi volvía a adquirir una postura más erguida y seria tras algunos segundos transcurridos.

—Un amigo mío me dio lo necesario para hacerle frente… estas armas no las tendré por mucho, y es momento de usarlas ahora o nunca— seguía diciendo el hombre, mientras que el resto simplemente actuaba con leve desapruebo o miedo, pero no demostrándolo ante la obvia prepotencia que el mismo Taichi demostraba.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de Ryo— declaró finalmente el alcalde, a la vez que el sonido de las armas listas para ser usadas fue lo siguiente en escucharse, mientras que Taichi empezaba a caminar hacia un costado de aquella multitud.

Solamente para hacerse un perpetuo silencio de asombro…

Una vez que la cara de Taichi fue golpeada por Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera pudo usar una de sus habilidades, Yoshiro se encontraba tan agotado luego de haber entrado en el estado aural, que solo pudo usar su fuerza común y corriente… los hombres de Taichi estaban tan pendientes de aquellas personas que ni siquiera vieron venir al Zoroark abalanzarse hacia el hombre, mientras que este caía al suelo al instante en el que el enfurecido Zoroark lo golpeó.

Yoshiro iba a abalanzarse hacia él… sin embargo los hombres de Taichi actuaron antes, sujetándolo fácilmente, y debilitándolo ante las armaduras que estos poseían.

—¡¿Está bien señor?! — preguntó al instante uno de los guardias, a la vez que corría hacia aquel hombre que se encontraba aún en el suelo, el cual se llevaba la mano hacia su nariz, mientras que esta empezaba a sangrar ante el fuerte golpe que recibió a pesar de todo por el debilitado pokémon.

—¡No me toques! — gritó enojado Taichi, a la vez que empezaba a levantarse obviamente avergonzado ante lo que Yoshiro había hecho.

—¡¿Lo ven?! — empezaba a gritarles a las personas que los rodeaban, mientras que Yoshiro luchaba contra sus apresadores, sin mayores resultados, mientras que Taichi simplemente adoptaba una actitud más enojada—¡Esto nos demuestra el grado de salvajismo que los pokémon pueden tener hacia los humanos! ¡Esto fue el colmo! — reconocía el hombre, a la vez que lanzaba varios alaridos ante el dolor que su nariz rota significaba para el mismo.

—¡Debemos entender de una buena vez por todas que los pokémon no deben convivir con nosotros! — seguía hablando Taichi—¡Este Zoroark asesinó a uno de los nuestros, y aún así sigue con sus salvajes intenciones de atacarnos! — empezaba a caminar hacia uno de sus hombre Taichi, a la vez que sacaba una de las armas que el mismo portaba, solamente para después comenzar caminar a paso firme hacia Yoshiro.

—No más excepciones… ya no dejaré a ningún otro de ustedes seguir con vida dentro de mi pueblo— seguía hablando el hombre…

Cuando de la nada un fuerte grito retumba en el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Detente ahora mismo! — gritó una voz femenina, la cual se sentía aproximarse entre las personas de aquel lugar, deteniendo el actuar de Taichi ante la simple razón de la prepotencia de aquella singular voz.

Narue se exaltó al instante luego de escuchar aquello, simplemente se asustó ante todo lo que podría ocasionar el que ella estuviese ahí, sin embargo, en el momento en el que la ve, se extraña cuando la misma le entrega, de la manera lo más inadvertida posible, un pequeño papel, para después continuar con su camino.

A la vez que era Harumi, la que había dicho aquellas palabras.

Taichi estaba completamente impactado ante aquella presencia una vez que este posó su mirada sobre mi esposa, esperando y dando por hecho de que esta ya había muerto por mi obra.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle otro dedo encima, Taichi! — se escuchó el grito enfurecido de Harumi, a lo que Taichi simplemente lanza un bufido ante aquel mandato, simplemente para chocar la mirada con la de mi esposa, mientras que esta empezaba a caminar hacia el mismo hombre a paso firme.

Mientras tanto Hanako, la cual se encontraba atrás de mi mujer, simplemente se quedaba de pie a la vez que cargaba a Hiyori y a Takeshi, mientras que Haruko estaba a su lado de igual manera.

—¡¿En serio te pondrás del lado de estas criaturas?! — empezaba nuevamente a gritar Taichi, mientras que este simplemente observaba enfurecido a Harumi, la cual se detuvo por unos momentos una vez que los hombres del alcalde la detuvieron.

—¿Tan cobarde eres como para no enfrentarme de cara? — preguntó Harumi, dejando un momento de tensión a su alrededor una vez dichas aquellas palabras, encabronando nuevamente a Taichi ante aquello, solamente para hacer que este alzara su mano, dándole así la señal a sus hombres para que dejaran pasar a Harumi, la cual simplemente se puso al lado de aquel hombre, para después dirigirse hacia las personas del pueblo.

—¡No confíen en las palabras de Taichi! — fue lo primero que dijo Harumi, a lo que la extrañes fue la primera reacción que provocaron sus palabras en aquellas personas—¡Él y sus hombres nos atacaron sin previo aviso! ¡Está intentando confundirlos para sacar provecho de los actos que comete! — gritaba a viva voz la mujer.

—No sé qué mentiras les esté diciendo… ¡Pero Yoshiro nunca haría nada de lo que él dice! — volvía a gritar Harumi…

Pero quedándose completamente estática luego de que Taichi le dio una cachetada en la cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue fuerte… el sonido fue suficiente como para sumir aquel lugar en el silencio, mientras que Hanako, Narue, Haruko y Yoshiro fueron los más impactados ante tal acto, a la vez que Harumi simplemente se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, con intenciones de responder, pero siendo apresada luego de eso por los guardias de aquel hombre.

—A esto hemos llegado…— empezaba a decir Taichi apesadumbrado— Ahora esta mujer empieza a mentir con tal de proteger a este asesino; serás arrestada por lo que acabas de insinuar el día de hoy— decía en serias palabras el hombre, volviendo nuevamente a acercarse a Yoshiro, con intenciones de acabar con su vida.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! — se escuchó ahora un nuevo grito, con un timbre de voz completamente distinto al de Harumi, hartando levemente a Taichi luego de que el mismo escuchara aquello, obviamente hastiado de no poder matar a Yoshiro de una buena vez por todas ante todas las "interrupciones".

Taichi simplemente vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia las personas conglomeradas, ya sabiendo que el grito provenía de allí…

Simplemente para ver como Sora se encontraba delante de todos, con sus ojos completamente llorosos y prácticamente a moco suelto debido a la pena que aún sentía.

—" _Sora…"_ — pensaba preocupado Yoshiro una vez que el mismo identificó a aquel niño, trayéndole consigo recuerdos de Hina de igual manera.

—¡Yoshiro no es un asesino! ¡EL DIJO QUE CUIDARÍA A MI ABUELITA! — gritó lo más alto que pudo, mientras que más lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas— ¡Ella aún está viva! ¡Di donde la tienes mentiroso! — volvió a recalcar el niño, completamente enojado y triste, mientras que Taichi simplemente empezaba a adquirir una actitud más fría, posando su mirada hacia el pequeño niño.

—Está en mi oficina… en un ataúd, eres libre de verla si quieres— dijo en simples palabras el hombre, pero con un peso tal que fueron una estaca en el corazón de Sora.

— _No…_ —empezaba a decir en lastimosas palabras aquel niño—¡Dime que no es verdad Yoshiro! — gritaba nuevamente, empezando a dirigir su mirada hacia el Zoroark, el cual tenía sus culposos ojos apuntando a los del mismo niño.

Para después cerrarlos con fuerza y dolor…

Sora no dijo nada después de eso… simplemente cayó al suelo, completamente destrozado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tristeza abordaba a las personas que ahí se encontraban de igual manera… para nadie era agradable el ver como un niño perdía a un ser querido, y menos siendo informado de esa manera. Mientras tanto, Taichi seguía en su serio mirar, solamente para lanzar un tenue bufido, y girar su cabeza nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Yoshiro…

Simplemente para sorprenderse, cuando una pequeña Riolu se encontraba delante del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

No la vieron… los llantos de Sora incluso a los guardias distrajeron; Hanako, poco después de que Taichi notara a Haruko, esta de igual manera lo hizo una vez que se dio cuenta como la misma Riolu se había apartado de su lado sin su permiso.

—" _¡Yo puedo hacer que Yoshiro diga toda las cosas que tú le hiciste!"_ — gritaba por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que el rostro de Taichi se deformó completamente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras por su mente.

No podía… si bien las palabras de Harumi eran fáciles de encubrir junto con las del resto, no tenía algún tipo de excusa creíble para desmentir las palabras de Yoshiro.

Haruko al instante tocó la mano de Yoshiro, colocando un poco de su aura en el mismo para que así pudiera hablar y decirles a todas aquellas personas las incontables atrocidades que Taichi cometió.

 **Y fue ahí… cuando Taichi la pateó directo a su rostro…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya lo dije… no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes siga vivo en mi pueblo— reconoció el hombre, mientras que, Haruko aún en el aire…

 **Recibía de lleno un disparo por parte de Taichi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiempo atrás…

Takeru percibía aquella aura… sabía que atacaría desde los cielos a Yoshiro, su percepción del aura era bastante buena, lo suficiente como para golpear justo en el instante en el que sabía que yo me encontraría sobre Yoshiro…

Haciendo… mediante su manipulación con el aura, que toda que se encontraba en la zona de la mano derecha de aquel ser, saliera expulsada en un poderoso estallido, sacando del lugar a Yoshiro como bien se había mencionado antes.

Takeru no era capaz de liberar toda el aura que en aquel ser se había acumulado, el mismo contenedor había sido lanzado ante la misma onda expansiva, mientras que Takeru lo seguía mediante la misma percepción.

No se contuvo… Takeru, de la misma forma que antes, antepuso su mano derecha contra su mejilla durante aquel recorrido, en el momento justo en el que recibió una patada por parte de aquel ser, creando nuevamente una enorme onda expansiva como respuesta, haciendo que ambos cuerpos salieran expulsados en opuestas direcciones.

El cuerpo del Lucario terminó finalmente por aterrizar en la nieve, mientras que sus heridas, menores debido al estado aural que se encontraba activado, empezaban lentamente a regenerarse.

—" _Tenías razón Ryo"_ — empezaba a pensar Takeru, comenzando a levantarse, mientras que el cuerpo de aquel ser volvía a hacer una aparición a pocos metros del mismo, a la vez que todo su puño derecho junto con su pie habían desaparecido por completo.

—" _Tengo la mala costumbre de menospreciarme ante ti"_ — seguía pensando el lucario, cuando de la nada la mano y pie que antes habían desaparecido de aquel contenedor, nuevamente volvían a surgir, como si siguiera absorbiendo el aura de los alrededores

A la vez que, de un milisegundo a otro… aparece delante del lucario, atravesando su estómago con su brazo, y… como si de un poderoso cañón se tratase, el cuerpo del lucario desaparece en una enorme explosión proveniente del mismo brazo que lo atravesó, creando una onda tal, que fácilmente igualaba al ataque que le había lanzado a Yoshiro momentos atrás en el que creé aquella esfera aural.

El cuerpo de Takeru había sido completamente opacado ante aquella explosión de aura… el ataque continuaba, a la vez que varios kilómetros en línea recta de aquel poderoso ataque destruían y en más de alguna ocasión mataban por desgracia al pokémon desafortunado que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con aquel ataque.

Aquel contenedor ni siquiera mostraba una pisca de emoción en su "rostro"… sus actos eran por mero instinto y deseo por destruir, nada detenía su actuar, ni siquiera las memorias de mi cuerpo eran capaces de hacerle distinguir entre amigo o enemigo.

Sin embargo… incluso en aquel estado… una pequeñísima y casi indetectable mueca de extrañez se forma en la perturbadora cara de aquel contenedor…

Cuando ve el cuerpo de Takeru, aun siendo atravesado por su brazo, no habiendo salido expulsado tras tal ataque, a la vez que el mismo lo sujetaba, mientras que las horribles heridas se veían en su cuerpo, estando entero por la simple razón de tener activado el estado aural.

—" _Pero ahora por fin sé… que soy el único que puede rivalizar contra ti"_ — decretó en su mente el lucario, mientras que por fuera, su cuerpo con varias heridas abiertas ante tal ataque, empezaba a absorber el aura del mismo ser con el que estaba en contacto.

—Quizás no puedo producir la misma cantidad de aura…— empezaba a hablar ahora Takeru, a la vez que alzaba su brazo, para después cortar el de aquel ser que lo atravesaba, llevándose consigo la mano del mismo aún atravesando su cuerpo, la cual empezaba a mimetizarse con la piel del Lucario.

Entrando así a la segunda fase del estado aural.

—¡Pero soy capaz de controlarla mejor que tú! — reconoció en un poderoso grito el pokémon, a la vez que todas sus heridas se regeneraban, luego de poseer aquella fracción de mi aura en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera hubo momentos de silencio o de tensión, aquel contenedor nuevamente se abalanzó hacia Takeru una vez que el mismo se separó de su brazo, a la vez que el mismo volvía a emerger una vez que el aura del alrededor volviese a acumularse en el mismo.

Cortaría su cuello… lo quería matar, y de ser la única manera intentaría decapitarlo para así comprobar que tanta "inmortalidad" confería el usar mi aura…

Pero aquel contenedor nunca esperó que Takeru ya se encontrara lanzando una patada hacia arriba, chocando con el mentón de la criatura, creando una explosión de aura hacia los cielos luego de liberar el aura hacia aquel sector.

—No te servirá de nada el intentar tomarme por sorpresa…— decretaba con gran calma Takeru, una vez ocurrido todo aquel estruendo producido por el antes mencionado ataque, mientras que el cuerpo ahora prácticamente sin cabeza de aquel contenedor intentaba mantenerse de pie— detecto tus intenciones incluso antes de que comiences a atacar, no dejaré que los lasti…— Las palabras del Lucario se detuvieron…

En el instante en que los sentimientos de aquella aura empezaban a afectar a Takeru de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No fue instantáneo… tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que Takeru comenzara a sentir aquel sufrimiento proveniente de aquella aura por la que estaba constituido aquel ser, tardándose ya que en sí, toda aquella masiva cantidad de aura que aquel contenedor poseía, solo un leve porcentaje de la misma era la mía, siendo el resto simplemente el aura natural antes absorbida por mí.

Lentamente las gotas de sudor recorrían la frente de Takeru, a la vez que su respiración era costosa luego de sentir y comenzar a vivir todas las cosas que yo experimenté en la ilusión de Yoshiro, no habiéndola sentido antes mediante nuestra conexión, debido a la misma aura del Zoroark, el cual lo bloqueaba…

Takeru no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que se llevaba las dos manos hacia su cabeza, empezando a hiperventilarse ante las imágenes que abordaban su mente.

—" _¡No es real!... ¡No es real!"_ —pensaba continuas veces el Lucario, a la vez que la muerte de toda su familia nuevamente volvía a hacerse presente ahora en la mente de mi amigo, siendo capaz levemente de distinguir lo real de lo irreal gracias a que la ilusión nunca lo afectó como tal…

Sin embargo… incluso a pesar de saber que aquello no era la realidad… ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la patada de aquel contenedor terminó directo en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru no se podía mover… todo aquel miedo, aquella pena; la parálisis fue total una vez que mi amigo recibió por primera vez el dolor que yo sentí tras aquella ilusión, y debido a lo mismo ni siquiera podía estar pendiente de los consecutivos ataques que aquel contenedor, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo en la situación de Takeru, realizaba sin emoción alguna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La segunda etapa del estado aural era fuerte… ataques que destruirían el cráneo de cualquier persona o pokémon en un instante, Takeru los recibía en distintas partes de su cuerpo, a la vez que salía expulsado en incontables direcciones, aunque bastante cortas, ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo luego de dado un golpe, para después aparecer el contenedor al otro extremo para así dar otro…

La sangre siendo tosida por Takeru manchaba la piel de aquel contenedor, sin embargo, esta solo se secaba y evaporaba cuando entraba en contacto, mientras que además de eso solo las lágrimas era lo único apreciable en el rostro del Lucario.

No se divertía… ni siquiera lo hacía por gusto, simplemente deseaba eliminar lo que fuera que se encontrase en su camino, pero incluso con esas intenciones, acabar con la vida de mi amigo en aquel estado incluso para aquel contenedor le tomaba tiempo…

Tiempo el cual… no se seguiría tomando.

Un último golpe se dio… Takeru nuevamente salió expulsado, mientras que en su rostro únicamente se reflejaba cansancio, esperando recibir aún más golpes a pesar de la enorme cantidad que ya de por sí había recibido.

El cuerpo del contenedor se hacía presente a uno de los costados nuevamente… esperando al mismo cuerpo del Lucario que seguía su rumbo, ahora hacia el mismo ser que lo esperaba nuevamente para realizar otro ataque…

Una esfera aural… a un último nivel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hubo explosión… ni siquiera se produjo el mismo caos que el que ocurrió cuando lancé una esfera aural en la tercera fase…

Simplemente fue una línea negra... una línea negra de pocos centímetros de diámetro, la cual, una vez que aquel contenedor golpeó con dicha esfera aural el torso de Takeru, atravesó por completo el mismo… desintegrando todo lo que se topó en un radio no menor a unos diez kilómetros.

Solo hubo silencio luego de aquel contacto… ni siquiera el sonido fue capaz de escucharse debido a la misma onda de choque producida, mientras que el cuerpo de Takeru ni siquiera se logró percibir una vez que este salió expulsado luego de realizar dicha técnica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel contenedor se mantuvo inerte… él era completamente consiente del ataque que había lanzado… el cuerpo de Takeru ya ni siquiera se encontraba en los alrededores, mientras que nuevamente una mueca ahora más notoria se denotaba en el antes insensible rostro de aquel contenedor…

Luego de sentir como el corazón de aquel Lucario seguía latiendo.

Su cuerpo se esfumó… como si de un leve zumbido se tratase debido a la velocidad que ahora aquel ser poseía, apareciendo al instante al final del recorrido en donde el desafortunado cuerpo de Takeru terminó luego de aquel poderoso ataque.

Takeru simplemente estaba apoyado en un árbol… el último capaz de detenerlo mientras que el resto había sucumbido.

Un pequeño agujero a un costado de su cuerpo… aquel contenedor, incluso en aquel estado, no pudo siquiera mantenerse estático una vez que lanzó aquella esfera aural, fallando por algunos centímetros con el corazón de Takeru.

Su herida lentamente se regeneraba… incluso la misma regeneración se veía afectada ante todas las memorias que seguían adentrándose en la mente del Lucario, mientras que aquel ser, no siendo capaz de estar consciente del hecho de que Takeru era capaz de regenerarse gracias a que había absorbido mi aura, no podía evitar el molestarse al saber que el Lucario seguía negándose a morir a pesar de recibir tal ataque.

El brazo y la pierna derecha de Takeru, a parte de su torso obviamente, recibieron gran parte del daño de igual manera debido a la onda expansiva de aquella técnica, viéndose reflejado en la sangre y en el peso muerto que aparentaban dichas extremidades.

Takeru simplemente seguía respirando con brusquedad… intentando controlar sus emociones, sin poder distraerse de las mismas, incluso sabiendo que solo eran falsedades.

Aquel contenedor nuevamente volvía a caminar hacia Takeru… solo alcanzó a dar un solo paso hacia el mismo, para después abalanzarse hacia él Lucario, nuevamente con intenciones de acabar con su vida a como dé lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un fuerte disparo resonó en el pueblo….

Todas las personas quedaron completamente estupefactas luego de aquello, mientras que en el rostro de Yoshiro lo único que se reflejaba era horror, a la vez que las venas en sus ojos completamente abiertos se enmarcaban cada vez más, levantando con brusquedad sus orejas una vez que el cuerpo de la Riolu terminó por caer al suelo.

Lejos… a kilómetros de distancia… mi cuerpo desnudo reposaba en la fría nieve al lado del río, a lo que de la nada… mis manos levemente apretaban la nieve que se encontraba bajo las mismas… mientras que inconscientemente el aura del estado aural empezaba a brotar desde mi piel.

—Tsch… fallé— dijo levemente enfadado Taichi…

Mientras que Haruko… lentamente empezaba a adquirir una posición fetal en la fría nieve, a la vez que se llevaba su mano a su pequeño bracito derecho, en donde había recibido la bala, a la vez que resguardaba su herido rostro en su antebrazo ante aquella patada…

Empezando a dar un desconsolado y bajo llanto.

Hanako no dijo nada… su rostro al igual que Yoshiro y Harumi estaba completamente estupefacto… sin embargo, el de ella fue el primero en deformarse por completo, para después adquirir una actitud completamente enfurecida hacia aquel hombre.

Dejando a mis hijos en el suelo, para después abalanzarse hacia Taichi, intentando dar una patada salto alta primero hacia uno de sus hombres para así llegar hacia él.

Solamente para ser completamente golpeada por el mismo guardia que intentó atacar.

Su armadura lo protegió… la Lopunny recibió el daño provocado por no haber liberado la energía de su ataque, a la vez que otros guardias se aprovecharon de la situación, tomando a la Lopunny para después golpearla consecutivas veces.

Los continuos golpes seguían resonando, cada uno con una brusquedad tal, que retumbaban en los oídos de cada una de aquellas personas, mientras que Hanako lo único que podía hacer era recibir aquellos maltratos, sin poder defenderse ante la debilidad causada por aquellas armaduras.

—¡Detente de una vez pedazo de mier…!— ahora gritaba Harumi, quedándose callada cuando la boca de un arma se enterró en su mejilla.

La tensión en aquellas personas aumentaba… no estaban de acuerdo en el actuar de Taichi; si bien no conocían todos del todo a Yoshiro, no se podía decir lo mismo de Haruko y Hanako…

Pero… en el momento en el que la mayor cantidad de personas comenzó a pensar en "oponerse" a los actos de Taichi…

Fue cuando todos los guardias comenzaron a apuntarles con sus armas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No me importa lo que ustedes crean… ¡Este es mi pueblo y se hará lo que yo dicte! — declaró prepotente el hombre, a la vez que todas las demás personas simplemente fruncían el ceño, completamente impotentes ante las cosas que ahí ocurrían, mientras que Hanako seguía siendo golpeada por aquellos guardias, a la vez que incluso se escuchaba como la misma pokémon botaba sangre por su boca debido a los continuos golpes a su estómago…

Taichi simplemente reía… nada lo podía detener conmigo fuera de camino, sin embargo…

Este… e incluso los hombres que golpeaban a Hanako se quedaron estáticos…

Cuando el pequeño temblor producido luego de que Takeru detuviera el ataque de aquel contenedor con su mano izquierda se sintió en el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dolor… creado en una ilusión tal que incluso se comparaba a la realidad, mientras que mi cuerpo, aún siendo afectado por la misma, incluso en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraban mis huesos y músculos, ya que solo mi piel había sido capaz de regenerarse por alguna razón, la segunda fase del estado aural empezaba a hacerse presente en mis inconscientes ojos.

Takeru estaba en silencio… aquel dolor sentido por aquellas ilusiones lo petrificaba… pero aquel dolor, incluso a niveles como los antes mencionados, fue completamente opacado luego de sentir aquella pena y dolor proveniente del aura de su hija.

Ya que… no importa cuánto dolor hubiese sentido en aquella ilusión…

Ahora la ira era **real.**

.

.

.

.

Takeru estaba estático… su mirada simplemente estaba puesta en el suelo, mientras que su mano izquierda seguía sujetando el pie de aquel contenedor, el cual intentaba zafarse del mismo agarre

Sin resultado…

 **.**

 **.**

El aura… como si de un mal se tratase, ahora empezaba a esparcirse por la mano de Takeru, casi como si el mismo estuviese entrando a una especie de tercera fase en el estado aural, mediante el aura que aquel contenedor poseía; sin embargo, el aura solo alcanzó a llegar hasta su codo…

Cuando Takeru, abriendo sus ojos completamente enfurecidos, levanta a aquel contenedor, para después azotarlo contra el suelo, creando un fuerte temblor en la zona, siendo el epicentro de enormes grietas que se expandían a rápidas velocidades a su alrededor.

Aquel contenedor se iba a levantar luego de aquello… pero la pata izquierda de Takeru puesta sobre su cuello lo detiene, mientras que la misma aura empezaba a esparcirse por su pierna de igual manera, casi llegando a su cadera, pero deteniéndose ahí a pesar de todo…

Nuevamente aquel contenedor demostraba una leve emoción en su rostro… esta vez no era de extrañeza ni enojo… sus "ojos" simplemente observaban la furia en las acciones que Takeru demostraba, a la vez que este había inmovilizado por completo el cuerpo de aquel ser, para después enterrar su mano izquierda, a pesar de estar dañada tras la esfera aural que había recibido hace poco, en el centro del estómago de aquel contenedor…

Haciendo esparcir su aura por todo el bosque…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toda el aura… toda la vitalidad que antes había sido descaradamente robada por mí, fue tal que gran parte de aquel bosque comenzaba a "rehabilitarse" luego de que mi aura recorriera cada tronco o roca que ahí se encontraba, devolviendo la vida de las hierbas y áreas secas que mi actuar había causado.

Aquel contenedor lentamente parecía imbuirse en la tierra… su rostro fue lo último en desaparecer, mientras que este nunca dejó de observar a Takeru… observaba como la furia se enmarcaba en su rostro… a la vez que las lágrimas de igual manera circulaban por sus mejillas.

Takeru había despertado… el dolor e ira que causó en él el trato de su hija y pareja fue tal, que incluso en aquel mundo de dolor producto de aquellas ilusiones fue completamente opacado ante la gran diferencia que la realidad significaba para él.

Y ahora el miedo y asombro… fue el único sentimiento que aquel contenedor alcanzó a demostrar en su rostro antes de desvanecerse por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El temblor asustó a las personas… Taichi de igual manera se preocupaba ante aquello, a la vez que la idea de terminar rápido con la vida de aquellos seres que se oponían a su control se volvía cada vez más fuerte en su mente.

Pero… solo alcanzó a girarse hacia Yoshiro, cuando una leve gota de sudor frío recorrió por su espalda…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos de Yoshiro estaban completamente abiertos… las pequeñas lágrimas de su amiga solo agravaban la ira que en enormes cantidades emergía en él, mientras que las venas en ambos brazos empezaban a enmarcarse, a la vez que los hombres empezaban a requerir más fuerza para así contener la tensión que rápidamente empezaba a crecer en el cuerpo del Zoroark…

Taichi rápidamente alzó su arma contra el Zoroark, sabiendo qué era lo que se avecinaba, sin embargo…

Ya era demasiado tarde… una vez que Yoshiro entró a la primera fase del estado aural.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era igual de poderoso que antes… aquel poder solo lo obtuvo una vez que yo alcancé la tercera fase del estado aural, pero ahora, la segunda fase despertó en mí como respuesta a los sentimientos de Takeru, haciendo capaz a Yoshiro de entrar por su propia voluntad al estado aural, obviamente ahora estando consciente de que era capaz de obtener tal poder, no habiéndolo supuesto antes debido a aquella ira tan faltante para impulsarlo a entrar en aquel estado.

La bala solo rebotó… Yoshiro simplemente lanzó un enorme rugido, ya completamente fuera de sí, dejando que la ira lo abordara luego de ver lo que le habían hecho a Haruko…

Su deseo ahora… solo era asesinar a Taichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no fue difícil para él… simplemente agarró a los hombres que lo apresaban, para después arrojarlos a las lejanías, adentrándolos a un mundo de pesadillas y horrores mediante ilusiones.

Varios hombres comenzaban a defender a Taichi, empezando a dispararle a aquel Zoroark, mientras que el alcalde de Hotaru empezaba a correr ante tal poder que de la nada empezaba a observar en el pokémon, sabiendo que ahora la única escapatoria que tenía el mismo era huir de aquel lugar.

Yoshiro simplemente esquivaba las balas… a la vez que pasaba por el lado de cada uno de aquellos hombres, mientras que la delgada capa de aura blanca solo era un sinónimo de la sed de sangre que la mirada de aquel pokémon reflejaba, mientras iba dejando inconsciente a cada hombre con el que se topase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los jadeos provenientes de Takeru fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon tras haber derrotado finalmente aquel contenedor…

El aura lentamente "caía" de su piel, a la vez que la carne roja de igual manera empezaba a ser vista luego de que aquella aura a elevadas concentraciones abandonara su pierna y brazo, mientras que estas se mantenían así, debido a que este no podía regenerarlas ya que ya no seguía poseyendo mi aura luego de estar por tanto tiempo dentro de aquel estado.

La impotencia abordaba al Lucario… el dolor era lo único que lo distraía levemente tras haber abandonado aquel estado a la vez que, comenzando a cojear y llevándose su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo, Takeru estaba decidido en llegar hacia Hotaru, sabiendo que su hija corría peligro.

Takeru solo alcanzó a dar algunos pasos… cuando de la nada un pequeño y nuevo sentimiento empezó a recorrerlo...

Ya que mi cuerpo… lentamente estaba expulsando el aura de Yoshiro, haciéndole capaz nuevamente de sentirme mediante nuestra conexión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No regeneraba mis heridas… el frío de la nieve había estado en contacto con mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo, a la vez que la hipotermia poco a poco abordaba mi cuerpo tras tanto tiempo en aquel estado.

Takeru nuevamente empezó a hiperventilarse levemente… quería ir a ver a su hija, pero sabía que yo no sobreviviría si seguía en aquella condición por tanto tiempo.

Mi amigo otra vez empezó a ver la situación en la que se encontraba, a lo que nuevamente se exalta tras empezar a detectar como "cierta" aura volvía a emerger en el lugar donde se encontraba su familia…

Takeru no sabía sobre si "aquella" aura era estable… pero al menos estaba seguro de que el aura de su hija seguía fluyendo a través de ella tras aquel disparo, y que aquella "intención" que emanaba del aura que sentía era únicamente hacia Taichi.

Takeru simplemente suspiró… para después apretar con fuerza sus dientes, y empezar a caminar cojeando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los gritos provenientes de los guardias luego de ser subyugados completamente ante las ilusiones que Yoshiro imponía hacia los mismos se escuchaban...

Taichi corría desesperado, a la vez que escapaba por detrás de aquel edificio en el cual tan confiado se encontraba atrás de los guardias que suponían protegerlo, mientras que las demás personas estaban completamente abrumadas ante el poder de aquel pokémon, prefiriendo no meterse en su camino ante las obvias intenciones que el mismo demostraba.

Yoshiro se daba su tiempo… como cruel cazador que juega con su presa aparecía en un segundo al lado de Taichi, haciendo que el mismo se asustara para después cambiar de dirección en su correr, para después chocar nuevamente con el cuerpo del Zoroark cuyo rostro era apenas un sinónimo de todo el horror que quería causarle a aquel hombre.

Taichi no sabía que hacer… las balas no le atravesaban, sus hombres eran inútiles…

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue agacharse y pedir misericordia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel hombre, como si de un dichoso gen hereditario se tratase, simplemente se rindió ante el miedo que Yoshiro le causaba en su actuar, intentando pedir por su vida a pesar de todas las cosas que le había causado a mi familia.

Yoshiro ni siquiera se inmutaba… sin embargo, aquello no significaba que no quisiera disfrutar de cada momento antes de adentrar a Taichi en un mundo de infierno mediante sus ilusiones luego de lo que le hizo a Haruko.

Yoshiro caminaba a paso lento… quería esperar… saborear cada instante antes de sellar la vida de aquel hombre por toda la eternidad.

Varias sombras emergían de sus pies… a la vez que el sonido de sus dientes apretándose entre sí era lo único que se escuchaba junto con los enfurecidos gruñidos de aquel pokémon, mientras que las venas en sus brazos cada vez se tensaban ante el ferviente deseo de la venganza.

Taichi simplemente lloraba a la vez que gritaba… este ni siquiera se atrevía a observar a Yoshiro, mientras que el Zoroark nunca desvió su mirada de aquel hombre, a la vez que empezaba a encorvarse, para después adoptar una postura a cuatro patas, listo para abalanzarse hacia aquel hombre, queriendo torturarlo físicamente antes de adentrarlo en aquella ilusión.

Pero... justo en el instante en el que el Zoroark decide atacar a aquel hombre, su cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo sabía… su ira lo cegaba pero, a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar el no seguir moviéndose luego de aquella extraña sensación…

¿Era un arma nueva?, ¿Algo capaz de detenerlo en la primera fase del estado aural?...

Yoshiro no lo sabía… no sabía que existiese una última forma de detener su actuar, capaz incluso de detenerlo en la mismísima segunda fase del estado aural…

Y solo era el rostro lloroso de Haruko, el que se puso entre el Zoroark y Taichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La Riolu lo observaba de frente… el miedo no recorría su cuerpo ante aquella aterradora presencia que su amigo imponía.

Era pena…

Haruko simplemente puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Yoshiro, mientras que los ojos de este seguían observando a Taichi, el cual había levantado la mirada de reojo luego de notar como aquellos pasos que antes se acercaban hacia el mismo se habían detenido por completo.

Yoshiro seguía en sus gruñidos… como si de una bestia salvaje tratando de controlar sus más arraigados instintos se tratara, a la vez que incluso leves temblores eran sentidos por la Riolu, la cual simplemente se mordía el labio ante la enorme pena que le causaba el ver a su amigo en "aquel" estado.

Simplemente para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se tornó… los gruñidos se desvanecieron tan pronto como el cuello de Haruko chocó contra el suyo, mientras que las lágrimas de esta se derramaban en su hombro, a la vez que el rostro del Zoroark cada vez se transformaba más… pasando de un incontrolable odio, a una profunda pena… viéndose reflejada en las pequeñas lágrimas que de igual manera empezaban a brotar desde los azules ojos del pokémon.

Yoshiro simplemente apoyó con una leve fuerza su mentón sobre la espalda de Haruko, a la vez que empezaba a rodearla con sus brazos, abrazándola de igual manera, a la vez que este empezaba a curar sus heridas con el aura que poseía dentro del estado aural.

—" _No seas igual que ellos…"_ — pedía en un acongojado mensaje por telepatía la Riolu, mientras que Yoshiro hipeaba levemente ante toda la pena que seguía acumulándose en su corazón, intentando desahogarse en aquel abrazo…

—" _No lo haré..."_ — dijo el Zoroark en su mente por telepatía, siendo capaz de esto ya que estaba dentro del estado aural, además de que la misma Haruko estuviera en contacto con el mismo.

El aura que emanaba de la piel del Zoroark lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer, a la vez que Taichi, dándose cuenta de aquello, empieza nuevamente a erguirse para después sacar su arma e intentar apuntar nuevamente ahora a Yoshiro.

Pero se ve completamente derrumbado, cuando una gran cantidad de hombres se habían abalanzado hacia el mismo, apuntándoles con sus armas, y esposándolo en el acto.

—Lamento no haber llegado antes…— empezaba a escucharse una voz, a la vez que una gran cantidad de guardias empezaban a apresar a los hombres de Taichi los cuales aún estaban apresados en aquellas ilusiones impuestas por Yoshiro.

—Tomé el helicóptero en el instante en el que Narue nos llamó— reconoció ahora Arashi, a la vez que sus hombres empezaban a llevarse a Taichi, el cual luchaba levemente ante el trato, pero sin resultados obviamente.

Todo había acabado… la gente estaba asustada, pero luego de ver el actuar de Taichi, se dieron cuenta de quién era el que realmente mentía en aquella situación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yoshiro y Haruko se mantenían en la misma postura…

En las lejanías… Takeru cargando mi cuerpo con bastante dificultad por sus heridas empezaba a marchar hacia Hotaru…

Harumi junto con otras personas empezaban a ayudar a Hanako, la cual con heridas y bastante golpeada seguía consciente a pesar de todo, queriendo ver a su hija de igual manera, pero ya aliviándose de que todo había terminado…

Los hombres de Arashi empezaban a entrar en las oficinas del mismo, a la vez que de ella Yudai emergía, ahora vivo gracias a que él aura de Yoshiro contaba en parte con la de Haruko, haciéndolo capaz de cometer tal acto a pocos segundos luego de que Yudai falleciera, el cual fue al instante arrestado por la sospecha al ser el único dentro del lugar junto con Taichi, mientras que este aún era apresado por las ilusiones que Yoshiro de igual manera le había colocado…

Haruko simplemente tenía sus ojos entrecerrados… a la vez que Yoshiro seguía hipando por la pena.

La pequeña Riolu simplemente abrazó con más fuerza el pelaje de su amigo… sin embargo, esta se queda completamente congelada luego de que Yoshiro empezara a susurrarle algo en su oreja, a lo que esta no puede evitar volver a llorar luego de aquel gruñido , empezando a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su amigo luego de aquello…

—"Gracias… por protegerme" — fueron las últimas palabras del Zoroark… antes de caer inconsciente y agotado sobre los hombros de su amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien mis queridos lectores… aquí finaliza el último capítulo de Yo elijo proteger antes del epílogo, no se preocupen, será mucho más largo que el de Lazos de aura, incluso quizás tenga el tamaño de un cap común, pero bueno, el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Nuevamente reitero, así como fue en Lazos de aura 3, que de verdad ha sido una genial experiencia el escribir esta historia, agradezco a todos los que la han apoyado, ya sea por el mismo** Lord fire 123 **como también** Monpoke **en sus inicios, los cuales se animaron a comentar este fic, como también a todos los que se animaron a darle fav, se los agradezco un montón :3**

Lord fire 123 **sí que se necesitará un buen psicólogo para el pobre de Ryo después de todo esto, aunque eso sí obviamente quedaron muchos puntos por tratar luego de este cap, y eso sí o sí se verá en el epílogo, (así como una sorpresa muy grata para todos e-e); para que Ryo traspasara aquellos sentimientos de la madre de Naoto hacia Teijo, tuvo que "tenerlos" de cierta manera, obviamente no la misma, pero es obvio que cualquier persona se sentiría pésimo luego de experimentar aunque sea levemente lo que pasó esa mujer, ahí la razón del "por qué" tan devastado el protagonista.**

 **Ahora fue el momento de determinar si tus predicciones fueron ciertas o no… a veces… las cosas que parecen ser las más rebuscadas, son las más fáciles de ver ajjajaja, como sea, espero te haya gustado este cap, muchos feelings y todo eso :v sjjsjsj**

 **Ah.. y lo de The walking dead…** _ **tu calladito no más, no existe ningún tipo de similitud, y cualquier parentesco es mera coincidencia eh?**_

 **Jjajajjaja no ya ok… si me inspiré un poquito… pero nada de nadita diría Haruko, así que dejémoslo simplemente en que una escena de una serie me inspiró para hacer una de la mía xD**

 **Eso sería amigos… espero les haya gustado el cap, ya saben que pueden comentar si así lo desean, me serviría mucho para así seguir creciendo.**

 **Y… sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el epílogo de Yo elijo proteger!**


	11. Epílogo

Todo el bullicio de antaño… todas las explosiones, gritos, peleas y disturbios… todo fue sumado y dado como resultado en un desesperante silencio…

Ya no nos encontrábamos en Hotaru… el único sonido inquietante que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los que producían las manecillas del antiguo reloj puesto en la pared…

Varias máquinas funcionando de igual manera imponían su presencia… mi cuerpo, completamente conectado a las mismas, reposaba en una camilla de hospital, mientras que toda mi familia se encontraba en la misma habitación.

Ayame y Arashi de igual manera estaban presentes, este último con una bata puesta, viendo algunos resultados de los continuos exámenes que el mismo doctor me tomó, levantando la ceja en son de extrañez en más de alguna ocasión.

Haruko estaba encima de Hanako, la cual, arriba de una silla junto con Harumi y Ayame, simplemente tenían la vista puesta sobre mí, a la vez que la Lopunny poseía varias vendas en su torso y cara, dando la señal de haberse tratado las heridas causadas en antaño.

Haruko simplemente tenía puesta la vista en el vacío… esta mejor que nadie sabía las razones del porqué alguien faltaba en aquella habitación, pero en aquel momento ya se encontraba tan triste ante la situación, que ya hacía varios momentos atrás había decidido que era mejor el dejarlo solo ante aquella situación.

—¿Cómo salieron? — se escucha una voz, irrumpiendo el tan incómodo y preocupante silencio que reinaba en el lugar, a la vez que ahora era Takeru el que se hacía presente, el cual tenía su brazo y pierna izquierda completamente vendada, lográndose a pesar de todo estar de pie de igual manera sin ayuda.

Arashi simplemente negaba con la cabeza, a la vez que colocaba algunas radiografías en el negatoscopio encendido, solamente para apreciarse las incontables fracturas en la mayoría de mis huesos.

—Ni siquiera están separados… parecen fisuras pero son fracturas completamente— reconocía intrigado Arashi, a la vez que apuntaba y se acercaba levemente a las mismas radiografías— y eso no es todo…— volvía a decir el hombre, a la vez que otra vez volvía a observar los papeles que contenían los resultados de distintos tipos de exámenes— sinceramente no sé lo que le ocurre a su cuerpo, no responde a los tratamientos, sus órganos internos apenas y funcionan… me temo que sin las máquinas… — empezaba a decir el hombre, cuando de la nada la mano de Takeru se posa en su hombro, a lo que este se exalta para después ver como Takeru empezaba a negar con su cabeza, dándole a entender la seriedad de las palabras que estaba por decir en presencia de Haruko y las demás.

Arashi simplemente se lamenta al casi decir o anunciar mi muerte, a lo que este se vuelve a recomponer para después empezar a ver el asunto de una manera más metódica…

—¿No debería ser capaz de curarse? — preguntó el hombre, a lo que Takeru simplemente frunce el ceño, no con rabia, sino más bien con impotencia, a la vez que este volvía a girarse hacia mí, viendo como el tubo respiratorio era lo que obviamente más resaltaba.

—Cuando Ryo concentra mucha aura su esencia se separa de la misma— empezaba a decir Takeru— no le daña… pero hace que le sea imposible el usar su aura para regenerar sus heridas— seguía hablando mi amigo, mientras que este posaba su mano derecha en mi cabeza.

—Debería ser capaz de poder volver a unir su esencia con su aura pero…— Takeru empezaba a preocuparse, a la vez que nuevamente observaba mi cuerpo mediante su aura…

Mientras que un sinfín de "sombras" estaban incrustadas en todos mis huesos…

—El aura de Yoshiro bloquea la de Ryo… y me impide también el modificarla— reconoció finalmente el Lucario.

—Y…— empezaba a hablar Arashi— ¿No puedes sacar el aura de Yoshiro? — preguntaba el hombre, a la vez que Takeru simplemente apretaba levemente su puño izquierdo aún vendado.

—Yoshiro no lo hizo… no quiso hacerlo con esa intención pero…— decía ahora mi amigo— cuando peleó con Ryo, en cada golpe que le daba dejaba restos de su aura… el aura de Ryo la comprimía por la misma concentración que poseía la suya, y eso provocó que la misma aura de Yoshiro se volviera sólida, pero a niveles casi celulares… incrustándose en diferentes partes de los huesos de Ryo, de hecho… la mayoría de las marcas negras que aparecen en esas radiografías son los restos del aura de Yoshiro, más que fracturas en sí— explicaba mi amigo.

—No puedo sacarlas… eso es algo que solo Ryo puede hacer— decía Takeru…

—Con su aura— declaró finalmente el Lucario.

—Y si no se puede obtener su aura…— decía ahora Arashi, entendiendo la razón de la impotencia de mi amigo.

—No puedo sacar el aura de Yoshiro y con ello volver a unir su esencia y hacer que pueda recuperarse— reconoció Takeru.

—Los medicamentos no surten efecto… las máquinas apenas y lo mantienen— volvía a decir Arashi.

—Es algo parecido a lo que vimos en las personas de Nerito, pero a un grado mucho más complejo y peligroso— reconocía mi amigo, a la vez que notaba como su aura nuevamente volvía a ser bloqueada una vez que intentó ponerse en contacto con la mía.

Luego de aquello el silencio nuevamente volvió a reinar, Takeru volvía a separarse de mí para después colocarse delante del negatoscopio, intentando encontrar algún lugar en donde el aura de Yoshiro no haya alcanzado a concentrarse en mi esqueleto, frustrándose cada vez más al ver como la misma parecía incluso esforzarse en no dejar más de un milímetro de espacio blanco en mis huesos.

Sin embargo, el Lucario se exalta cuando ve el rostro de Arashi, y nota como el susto y preocupación empiezan a enmarcarse en el mismo.

—¡Ten cuidado Haruko! — decretó el hombre a un tono de voz un poco más alto, no gritando obviamente debido al lugar en el que se encontraba, a lo que Takeru se gira hacia donde el mismo Arashi observaba…

Solamente para ver como Haruko intentaba subirse a la cama en la cual yo estaba recostado.

Arashi, al igual que Takeru, al instante empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la Riolu, mientras que Haruko simplemente bajaba levemente sus orejas y entrecerraba sus ojos tristes debido a que ya sabía que no le permitirían hacer lo que ella quería…

Acurrucarse a mi lado…

—Puedes pasar a llevar algún tubo…— reconocía el hombre, mientras que este ya se encontraba delante de la pokémon, a la vez que esta ya se había bajado de la cama, con su mirada gacha, a la vez que Takeru simplemente fruncía el ceño en son de pena…

Haruko pasó a cerrar sus ojos, a la vez que simplemente se llevaba las manos a la espalda, a lo que se exalta levemente cuando siente una mano posándose en su cabeza, a lo que abre nuevamente sus ojos para notar como era la mano vendada de su padre la que se encontraba sobre la misma.

— _Te puedo ayudar…_ — reconoció en baja voz el Lucario, a lo que Haruko simplemente vuelve a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, para después asentir con brusquedad, a la vez que leves lágrimas empezaban a emerger en sus ojos, a lo que esta alza sus brazos… ya sabiendo lo que ocurriría si esta aceptaba la ayuda de su padre, a lo que este simplemente revuelve un poco el pelaje de la cabeza de Haruko, para después levantarla, mover cuidadosamente mi brazo, y dejarla con la misma actitud precavida al lado de mi torso, volviendo a colocar mi brazo sobre ella, rodeando a la Riolu.

Arashi ni nadie se opuso… el hombre se preocupaba por los cables y tuberías que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo, temiendo de que Haruko los pasara a llevar sin querer, pero una vez que Takeru pudo acomodarla a mi lado, ya al menos sabía que no me haría daño el tener a la pokémon acurrucada en mi lado.

Haruko simplemente se encorvó una vez que se recostó… esta ocultaba sus llorosos ojos entre el colchón de la cama y mi torso, a la vez que posaba su pequeña manita en mi estómago…

Harumi y Hanako estaban plenamente conscientes de lo que la Riolu hacía, mientras que estas solo demostraban una obvia preocupación en sus rostros, a la vez que la fe de que yo volvería a ponerme de pie en cualquier momento era lo único que les daba la fuerza como para no caer en las lágrimas que ya Haruko empezaba a demostrar.

—Ryo saldrá de esta… tiene que…— reconoció en voz baja mi amigo, a la vez que acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de Haruko, la cual no pasó mucho hasta quedarse dormida finalmente en lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

La noche helada de invierno irremediablemente apareció… Harumi y Hanako se habían retirado de la habitación, debido a que Narue se había logrado comunicar con las mismas, preguntando por mi condición, y de igual manera informando sobre cómo se encontraba el pueblo como tal.

Takeru y Haruko eran los únicos que seguían en la habitación a mi lado, mientras que esta última aún permanecía en su sueño, a la vez que Arashi aparecía cada veinte minutos para revisar mis signos vitales.

Takeru estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá al lado de donde yo estaba recostado al lado de Haruko… a la vez que este se encontraba encorvado y con sus manos puestas en su mentón, y codos en sus rodillas, a la vez que su pierna derecha tiritaba ante la hiperactividad que el mismo pokémon intentaba controlar en sus pensamientos…

Seguía viendo nuestra conexión… intentaba contactarse por aquel canal tan característico que nos distinguía de la comunicación con los otros, pero aquello solo lo preocupaba más cuando la única respuesta de mi parte era el silencio.

Pero… nadie podría haber ocultado su expresión… cuando aquellas palabras empezaron a resonar en su mente…

—[ _…yu…A…da…_ ]— palabras y letras… sin ser capaz de entender su significado empezaban a escucharse en la mente de mi amigo… a un tono tan bajo y tan imperceptible, que solo pudo haberlo escuchado apenas debido al mismo silencio que existía en aquel lugar, sin embargo, aquello era lo mínimo por lo cual justificar la reacción del Lucario…

Ya que sabía que esa voz era mía…

Takeru al instante se levantó luego de escuchar aquellas palabras mediante nuestra conexión, a lo que este corre hacia mí, para después posar su mano en mi frente…

Nada… el silenció siguió siendo la respuesta una vez que Takeru intentó comunicarse insertando su aura en mí…

Mi amigo no se rindió… desesperadamente empezaba a poner su mano en sectores al azar de mi cuerpo, esperando de alguna manera encontrar aquella "grieta"… aquel pequeño sector en donde un poco de mi aura fue capaz de salir y así poder comunicarme con el Lucario…

Pero… la oscuridad fue lo único que pudo apreciar…

Takeru simplemente exhaló con brusquedad ante la impotencia luego de perder esa pequeña esperanza que con tanta fuerza había nacido en él luego de escuchar mi voz otra vez…

Empezaba a sospechar que simplemente debió haber sido su imaginación… cuando sus orejas nuevamente empiezan a levantarse abruptamente…

—[ _…A…da…me…_ ]— empezaba a escucharse nuevamente en un tenue susurro en la mente del Lucario, haciendo que este nuevamente se exaltara luego de confirmar que no era simplemente su imaginación…

No lo entendía… sin lugar a dudas aquella era mi voz y me estaba comunicando mediante nuestra conexión, pero no importaba por donde buscara… mi cuerpo no mostraba ningún tipo de aura…

Todo mi cuerpo… a excepción de la pequeña y cálida llama azul que se encontraba a mi costado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos de Takeru no podían estar más abiertos luego de aquello… la respuesta estuvo delante de él todo ese tiempo, y nunca pensó en la obvia respuesta para así poder salvar mi vida…

Ya que Haruko… tenía una parte de mi aura en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

Claro… no era la misma cantidad que la que yo poseía, incluso en aquel momento Takeru pensó que Yoshiro también podría ser la clave para así poseer una fuente a mi aura, pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos se dio cuenta que Haruko era la única que podía ayudarlo, ya que si bien el brazo de Yoshiro estaba constituido por mi aura, este no tenía la misma "circulando"… solo la poseía en los momentos en los que yo activaba el estado aural, despertando en sus células mi aura, y con ello provocando que el mismo alcanzara aquel poder en cierto nivel.

Takeru ya sabía la respuesta… Haruko era la clave para así tener mi aura y con ello sacar la de Yoshiro en mis huesos, a lo que este posa ahora su mano sobre la frente de su hija…

Solamente para abrir sus ojos con horror luego de que su palma entrara en contacto con Haruko…

Cuando un sinfín de largos y desgarradores gritos empezaron a escucharse con claridad en la mente de Takeru mediante nuestra conexión…

.

.

.

.

— [¡AYÚDAME!] — aquellas palabras que antes tan poco se escuchaban en la mente de mi amigo, ahora salían expulsadas de una manera completamente abrupta y desesperada, a la vez que continuos gritos de mi parte se escuchaban, como si de mil torturas estuviera aún soportando dentro de aquel infierno en el que mi mente quedó luego de ser afectada por la ilusión de Yoshiro, a pesar de que esta dejara de hacer efecto en mí.

Takeru se paralizó por unos momentos… a la vez que ni él pudo evitar el no dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima, a la vez que fruncía el ceño enojado, apretando sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas…

Debido a la impotencia… al saber que yo me había encontrado pidiéndole auxilio todo este tiempo, sin poder encontrar respuesta desde el otro lado…

Haruko se había vuelto un puente una vez que esta estuvo en contacto con mi cuerpo… su aura a diferencia de la mía o la de Takeru no era bloqueada por la de Yoshiro, haciéndola capaz de poder así crear una débil conexión por la cual Takeru pudo escuchar todos aquellos desgarradores sonidos.

Takeru no tardó mucho en responder… este al instante, a pesar de seguir escuchando mis desgarradores gritos, empezó a usar el aura de Haruko junto con la suya, para así poder ser capaz de, lentamente, ir retirando cuidadosamente el aura solida de Yoshiro que aún se encontraban en mis huesos…

El trabajo fue arduo… Takeru tuvo que activar el estado aural nuevamente para así poder sacar aquellas pequeñas "sombras" a la vez que estas emergían de mi piel, creando pequeñas heridas, pero siendo necesarias y obviamente completamente distintas y aceptables ante las antiguas que padecí, además de las psicológicas de igual manera.

Las heridas en el cuerpo de Takeru se formaron tras haber pasado unos minutos ante el sobreesfuerzo… pero él no se detenía… no mientras aún escuchara aquellos gritos de mi parte pidiendo auxilio, mientras que por fuera mi rostro únicamente la calma se demostraba.

No pasó mucho hasta que Arashi apareció… este, esperando ver la misma escena de siempre, simplemente se exaltó luego de notar a Takeru completamente ensangrentado a mi lado y al de Haruko, a la vez que la Riolu aún se mantenía en sus sueños.

—¡Takeru! — dijo en voz alta el hombre, a lo que este empieza a correr hacia el Lucario, gritando de tal manera que incluso Haruko empieza a abrir levemente sus ojos, despabilándose luego de unos segundos, para después exaltarse por completo luego de ver a su padre en aquel estado, a la vez que los vendajes en este ya estaban completamente manchados ante el tinte rojo de la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas nuevamente abiertas.

Haruko iba a empezar a levantarse… pero la voz abrupta de su padre la detiene.

—¡No lo hagas Haruko! — gritó Takeru al instante en el que Haruko empezó a moverse, asustándola de momento, a la vez que esta se mantenía quieta—solo… espera…— reconoció mi amigo, a la vez que el último rastro del aura de Yoshiro empezaba a emanar de mi piel, a lo que Takeru al instante vuelve a unir mi esencia con mi aura…

Para después desactivar su estado aural abruptamente, y casi caer al suelo si es que Arashi no lo sujeta antes.

— _Ya… está…_ — dijo Takeru entre cansadas respiraciones, a la vez que Arashi rápidamente lo dejaba sentado en el sofá, buscando obviamente que el Lucario descansara, a la vez que empezaba a revisarle sus heridas.

—¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! — preguntó Arashi con un leve tono de molestia, comenzando a cambiar las antiguas vendas del Lucario por otras nuevas, a la vez que ahora le colocaba en otras partes de su cuerpo por obvias razones…

—¿Pa-Papi? — dijo preocupada Haruko, a la vez que esta se había puesto de rodillas en la cama entre mi torso y mi brazo

— _Está bien Haruko… no es nada, solo necesito reposar un poco_ — reconoció cansado el Lucario, a la vez que Arashi continuaba observándolo, esperando obviamente aún una respuesta por parte del mismo, a lo que Takeru inhala y exhala profundamente, para después mirar con seriedad al hombre— ahora… con respecto a lo de antes— empezaba a hablar…

Luego de aquello Takeru empezó a explicar lo que ocurrió, obviamente evadiendo por razones más que entendibles lo que mi amigo escuchó de mí en nuestra conexión, pero hablando de su idea de usar el aura de Haruko para así poder sacar la de Yoshiro, a la vez que Arashi, una vez que vio las heridas de Takeru, este empezó a verme a mí, observando como algo parecido a una arenisca negra estaba en encima de mi piel, siendo aquello el aura concentrada de Yoshiro que Takeru había sacado.

Arashi no se fue con rodeos, él sabía que aquello me hacía un mal, a lo que rápidamente empezó a limpiarme, mientras que incluso Haruko le ayudaba, sacando parte de aquella "arena" con sus propias manos, obvio no siendo tan eficaz a como el mismo Arashi el cual usaba paños húmedos y desinfectados, pero obviamente el esfuerzo era lo que contaba.

Takeru estaba levemente consternado… a la vez que Arashi y Haruko sacaban aquella arenisca de mí; la observaba… a la vez que mediante su percepción, ciertas características de la misma resaltaban además de las ya conocidas…

—" _No es solo el aura de Yoshiro…"_ — pensaba Takeru, a la vez que este, sin llamar la atención de nadie, simplemente junta un poco de aquel polvo que había caído en el suelo a su lado, para después tomar un poco del mismo, sintiendo la obvia debilidad que aquello traía consigo, pero soportándolo de igual manera ante la poca cantidad que este poseía…

Takeru estaba sorprendido… no lo veía desde lo lejos, pero una vez que nuevamente aquella sustancia estuvo en contacto con su piel, una leve esperanza lo abordó cuando descubrió un nuevo componente en la misma.

Ya que… además del aura concentrada de Yoshiro… dentro de aquel polvo de igual manera contenía una gran cantidad de mi aura residual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si bien aquel material causaba un montón de inconvenientes, mi cuerpo, durante aquella batalla, se vio obligado a un enorme estrés debido a la misma; golpes, caídas… mi cuerpo se regeneraba apenas debido a la existencia del aura de Yoshiro dentro de aquellos golpes, y ya con ello el aura residual que se creaba cada vez aumentaba considerablemente más además de la que de por sí se acumulaba con cada segundo en el que permanecía en la tercera fase del estado aural.

Y fue la misma aura de Yoshiro que evitaba que me regenerara… la que me protegió del aura residual creada al entrar en el dicho estado.

Takeru lanzó un suspiro aliviado una vez que entendió de lo que mi cuerpo, ya de por si maltrecho y herido, se había salvado de recibir ya que… si bien recibiría un gran estrés luego de que mi aura regenerara mis heridas tras haberme librado del aura de Yoshiro, esta cantidad de "aura residual" sería mucho menor a como la que hubiera recibido luego de mi pelea contra el Zoroark…

Los segundos pasaron… y ya luego de haberme limpiado, Arashi nuevamente empezó a ver mis signos vitales, esperando ver una mejoría o algún cambio apreciable luego de que Takeru dijera que mi esencia nuevamente se había unido a mi aura, y con ello también mi habilidad de regeneración.

Sin embargo… ningún cambio se veía… las heridas en mi cuerpo seguían estando presentes, a la vez que Takeru de igual manera comenzaba a preocuparse, más aún cuando de la nada aquellos desconsoladores gritos que antes escuchaba se detuvieron abruptamente, solamente para dejar un crudo silencio…

—¿Por qué no se cura? — dijo Takeru, empezando a levantarse, preocupando a Arashi por obvias razones, mientras que mi amigo no le importaba aquella preocupación en lo absoluto, a pesar de que este lanzara algún que otro quejido por sus heridas, mientras que este se acercaba a donde yo estaba, posando nuevamente su mano ahora en mi estómago…

—Haruko, pásame tu mano por favor— pidió el padre, a lo que la Riolu asiente para después estrechar la mano con Takeru, sintiendo además como el mismo intentaba curar por sí mismo las heridas que mi cuerpo, ahora libre del aura de Yoshiro, no regeneraba por sí mismo a pesar de que mi esencia volviese a estar unida a mi aura.

Solamente para sentir la frustración y la preocupación en su padre… cuando las heridas de mi cuerpo seguían estando presentes a pesar de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos… el frío típico de aquellos días prevalecía y se demostraba en la fría nieve que cubría todo lo que la vista alcanzase, a la vez que, a varios metros de la casa de Arashi y Ayame, un triste pokémon reposaba sentado arriba de una roca en la lejanía, a la vez que este simplemente abrazaba sus rodillas, mientras que con su mano libre hacía rayas en la nieve con una vara que sostenía.

Yoshiro simplemente se mantenía en silencio… con la vista gacha y su mente imbuida dentro de un sinfín de sentimientos y remordimientos que constantemente circulaban por la misma.

—¿Te molesta sí…?— una voz se escucha, a lo que Yoshiro se exalta levemente, a la vez que sus orejas se levantaban en son de lo mismo, empezando a girarse para ver quién era la que se encontraba a sus espaldas, notando por su voz que era una mujer, pero no identificándola por los mismos pensamientos que lo mantuvieron distraído hasta ese punto.

Viendo como era Ayame la cual, abrigada y con una bufanda roja en la mano, tímidamente se encontraba atrás del Zoroark, a lo que este simplemente vuelve a bajar la mirada, sin responder pero tampoco negándose al actuar de aquella mujer.

Ayame simplemente se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, para luego simplemente suspirar, y colocarse al lado del pokémon, sentándose y acomodándose, sin importarle el que su ropa se mojara por estar en contacto con la nieve, a lo que esta deja la bufanda roja sobre sus piernas, colocando sus manos sobre la misma.

—La vi en la habitación de Ryo, pensé que…— empezaba a decir Ayame, a la vez que esta se encorvaba para así intentar chocar la mirada con la del Zoroark, pero entristeciéndose al notar como este ni siquiera se inmutaba ante las palabras o los ojos de la mujer, ya que este tenía su vista puesta completamente en el vacío, a la vez que seguía haciendo rayas sin orden en el suelo.

Ayame volvió a erguirse luego de notar aquello, a lo que simplemente suspira apesadumbrada, para después adoptar una postura un tanto más seria…

—Sé que Takeru mencionó la razón del por qué Ryo no se recuperaba…— empezaba a decir la mujer, a lo que casi al instante nota como Yoshiro, aún con su serio actuar, detiene su mano con la cual rayaba la nieve.

—Pero… no es tu culpa Yoshiro— volvió a hablar Ayame, ahora girándose nuevamente hacia el Zoroark, chocando su vista con la suya sin importarle el que este no lo hiciera de igual manera— Debes dejar de seguir pensando que todas las cosas que pasaron fueron por tu cu…— la mujer se detuvo…

En el momento en el que Yoshiro la agarró con fuerza de la chaqueta que traía puesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue un brusco y rápido movimiento… la vista vacía del Zoroark se mantenía, pero su brazo sujetando la chaqueta de la mujer la exalta y asusta por completo, a la vez que la fuerza en el sujetar del pokémon la preocupaba de igual manera.

Ayame no dijo nada después de aquello, simplemente observaba a Yoshiro, mientras que empezaba a notar como una pequeña lágrima empezaba a recorrer su mejilla…

—"Deberías tenerme miedo… estar tan cerca así de mí…"— decía en gruñidos el pokémon, a la vez que Ayame obviamente no entendía lo que aquello significaba, pero seguía manteniéndose en silencio de igual manera.

Exaltándose nuevamente cuando los ojos de Yoshiro comenzaban a desprender un fuerte brillo azul.

—"Podría matarte a ti también, aquí y ahora" — decía nuevamente en un gruñido el pokémon, a la vez que ahora se giraba hacia Ayame, demostrando ahora únicamente rabia y dolor en su mirada.

Yoshiro respiraba con brusquedad luego de dichas aquellas palabras, a la vez que ahora no despegaba sus ojos con los de Ayame, mientras que esta simplemente lo observaba con una tenue pena en sus ojos, pero manteniendo la seriedad en su mirar.

Ayame lentamente empezaba a levantar sus manos, a la vez que empezaba a rodear al puño de Yoshiro, el cual se mantenía en su enojado actuar, pensando que la mujer intentaría empujar su mano para así apartarla de ella.

Pero quedando completamente estático cuando Ayame las lleva hacia las mejillas del pokémon.

—No te tengo miedo, Yoshiro…— declaró finalmente Ayame, a la vez que esta incluso ejercía un poco de fuerza en el Zoroark, intentando atraerlo hacia la misma.

Yoshiro estaba completamente anonadado luego de escuchar aquellas palabras… a la vez que nuevamente su vista se posaba en el vacío, con sus ojos completamente abiertos, mientras que más lágrimas emergían de los mismos.

—Tú no eres un asesino… protegiste a mi hija y a mi familia… y todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido como consecuencia no fue en lo absoluto tu culpa, pequeño…— decía Ayame, a la vez que ni siquiera Yoshiro era capaz de doblegarse ante aquella pequeña fuerza que la misma mujer ejercía en su cabeza, acercándose de a poco hacia la misma, terminando finalmente por caer sobre el torso de aquella mujer.

— _Hiciste todo lo que pudiste… y más_ — decía en voz baja la mujer, a la vez que Yoshiro ya se había rendido por completo ante la actitud de la mujer, empezando a romper en llanto una vez que terminó sobre el torso de Ayame, habiéndola soltado hace varios segundos atrás, empezando a abrazarla abruptamente, mientras que la mujer hacía lo mismo pero con más calma en su actuar.

Los llantos de Yoshiro cada vez se hacían más fuertes, mientras que Ayame de igual manera derramaba algunas lágrimas en son de la pena que sentía por todo lo ocurrido y por el mismo pokémon que sufría a su lado.

Simplemente se quedaron así… los llantos lentamente empezaron a decrecer en el Zoroark, mientras que Ayame se mantenía en la misma posición.

Los minutos así pasaron… ahora ni siquiera las lágrimas seguían siendo derramadas por el pokémon; los gritos se habían atenuado, y todo lo que quedaba eran dos seres aún en su abrazo, mientras que en el rostro del Zoroark lo único que se denotaba era el cansancio.

Yoshiro, una vez que ya las lágrimas dejaron de caer, este simplemente comenzó a apartarse lentamente del lado de Ayame, a la vez que se restregaba su ojo, quitando así cualquier lágrima desprevenida que se hubiese quedado rezagada.

—"Tengo miedo de que Ryo se muera…"— decía en ahogados gruñidos el pokémon, mientras que Ayame simplemente posaba su mano en la espalda del pokémon.

—No te preocupes… yo sé que todo saldrá bien— declaró calmada Ayame, no entendiendo obviamente lo que Yoshiro había dicho, pero sabiendo que no había desperdicio al decir algo como ello.

Simplemente el silencio reinó una vez que la pena se desahogó, Yoshiro ya no tenía la vista puesta en el vacío, pero aquello no significaba que la seriedad se hubiera perdido de su rostro, este simplemente se dejaba llevar por la vista del bosque lejano del lugar.

Continuaron ahí por unos cuantos minutos más, sin embargo, su calma se vio interrumpida una vez que el sonido de unos pasos apresurados yendo hacia los mismos los exaltaron, haciendo que estos se giraran hacia el origen de los mismos…

Observando cómo era Hanako la que se acercaba hacia los mismos, denotando el obvio cansancio de la pokémon en su brusco respirar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente en la casa… Takeru ahora se encontraba ahora afuera de la habitación en donde yo reposaba, a la vez que de igual manera estaban Harumi y Arashi, mientras que Haruko aún se encontraba a mi lado.

—Entonces… ¿Eso significa que ya no se puede regenerar? — preguntaba preocupada Harumi, a la vez que esta y Arashi escuchaban atentos toda la información que tenía mi amigo para ellos, obviamente pasando por alto aquellos gritos que el mismo escuchó de mí tiempo atrás.

Takeru simplemente negó con su cabeza luego de escuchar tales palabras, solamente para causar más extrañez por parte de aquellas dos personas.

—Ryo en este momento es capaz de usar su aura para sanar sus heridas…— empezaba a corroborar Takeru— pero… él no quiere hacerlo…— reconoció finalmente mi amigo, impactando de sobremanera a Harumi.

Harumi iba a empezar a hablar, sin embargo Takeru, ya sabiendo sus obvias cuestiones, empieza a hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos, a unos cuantos metros, Yoshiro junto con Ayame empezaban a entrar en la casa junto con Hanako, la cual los había llamado una vez que se enteró de que Ryo era capaz de regenerar sus heridas, pero por desgracia… esta solo escuchó aquella parte de la historia por parte de Takeru, mi amigo ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle que a pesar de todo mis heridas no se curaban, cuando la Lopunny salió corriendo en busca de la mujer y el pokémon.

Ellos apenas iban entrando… Takeru no había visto sus auras debido a lo perplejo que ya de por sí se encontraba ante tal situación…

Y no pudo evitar el no decir aquellas palabras… una vez que Yoshiro se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlas.

 **.**

 **.**

—A pesar de no estar la ilusión… la mente de Ryo sufrió muchos daños luego de que experimentara todo lo que pasó por su mente… es como si Ryo estuviera sumergido en un millón de pensamientos negativos y desgarradores, y este ni siquiera puede ver la superficie… ya se rindió de hablar conmigo, y también de sus posibilidades para encontrar la esperanza debido a que aún piensa que todos nosotros estamos muertos…— explicaba Takeru, mientras que Yoshiro empezaba a abrir sus ojos por completo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Ryo ya no tiene deseos de vivir…— fue lo que Takeru decretó… antes de que otra lágrima recorriera la mejilla del Zoroark— _ya ni siquiera tiene dolor… me ignora; ni siquiera me escucha por nuestra conexión… se rindió por completo, no quiere vivir sin nosotros…_ — decía pausadamente y cada vez más en voz baja el Lucario, a la vez que el rostro de Harumi únicamente demostraba el miedo y la preocupación que rápidamente crecía en ella.

— _No puedo sentir lo que él vivió… el aura de Yoshiro separó por completo esas memorias de nuestra conexión, ni siquiera lo puedo ayudar en eso…_ — decía, ahora más triste Takeru, a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando completamente derrotado su espalda contra la pared.

Harumi no podía el no empezar a llorar… a la vez que ahora simplemente el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada ante lo obvio de las siguientes palabras que mi amigo diría…

— _Si Ryo sigue así… el mo_ …— las palabras del lucario se detuvieron por completo…

Cuando Yoshiro empezaba a hacerse presente en el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo hubo silencio… Takeru incluso había dejado escapar una lágrima, pero este sabía mejor que nadie que Yoshiro no estaba listo para verlo así ante aquella situación debido a la desesperanza que ello traería para el mismo Zoroark, pero ya era tarde… Yoshiro lo había escuchado todo, y su rostro completamente frío e inexpresivo solo reflejaba el verdadero dolor y remordimiento que nuevamente empezaba a emerger en el pokémon, tras ese breve lapso en el cual la esperanza volvía a emerger luego de que Hanako les dijera que podía volver a sanarme…

Y nuevamente… la culpa abordaba a Yoshiro como nunca antes.

Yoshiro solo caminaba… pasaba por el frente de Takeru y Harumi, a la vez que sus intenciones por entrar a mi habitación simplemente llamaban la atención de aquellos, a lo que al instante Harumi reacciona ante lo obvio.

—Yoshiro… espera, no lo hagas…— pedía mi mujer, a la vez que llevaba su mano al hombro del Zoroark, solamente para quedarse callada cuando el pokémon se aparta bruscamente de la misma, simplemente para lanzar un gruñido enojado.

Harumi no se opuso luego de aquel acto… a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos debido a lo mismo, llevándose su mano ahora a su pecho, levemente dolida ante aquel actuar, pero entendiéndolo a pesar de todo.

Ella estaba de igual manera consciente de la culpa que el Zoroark sentía en aquel instante, y solo pudo llevarse su otra mano a sus ojos, para después no poder evitar llorar una vez que Yoshiro entró a mi habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo había silencio en la mente del Zoroark… las máquinas funcionando, el ruido que hacía el respirador, nada lo distraía de aquella imagen una vez que Yoshiro entró al lugar y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Quería llorar… no podía… él simplemente caminaba hacia mí, donde Haruko nuevamente se había quedado dormida a mi lado.

Los pies de Yoshiro temblaban, la pena cada vez se hacía mayor por cada centímetro que se acercaba hacia mí.

Ya no era silencio lo que en la mente del Zoroark se escuchaba… cada paso hacía aumentar en él un increíblemente fuerte chirrido, volviéndose casi insoportable para cualquiera, pero no para Yoshiro… aquello solo era una gota más en todo aquel mar de culpa que sentía.

Finalmente estuvo delante de mí pasados unos segundos… y solo fue ahí cuando aquel chirrido se detuvo, para después volverse nuevamente en un tenue y vacío silencio, a excepción del ruido de las máquinas que nuevamente volvía a ser escuchado por el pokémon.

Yoshiro simplemente cayó de rodillas al suelo una vez que este estuvo delante de mi cama, a la vez que su frío rostro poco a poco se deformaba en indescriptibles facciones, cuya única similitud unas con otras era la pena y llanto que nuevamente empezaban a emerger de sus enrojecidos y cansados ojos ante tantas horas de lo mismo…

Yoshiro simplemente dejó caer su cabeza en un costado de la cama, no alcanzando a rosarme, pero si lo suficiente como para poder llevar su mano a mi antebrazo, sujetándola con fuerza y pena.

—" _Pe-Perdóname"_ — pedía en gruñidos e hipando el pokémon, siendo casi inentendible debido a los constantes sollozos que el mismo emitía.

Esa era su única palabra… el pokémon la repetía constantemente en sus mismos sollozos, a la vez que desde mi cuerpo ningún gesto o reacción se percibía o mostraba.

Nada me hacía despertar… aquellas palabras ni siquiera rozaban mi consciencia ahogada en todos aquellos horrores antes narrados.

A la vez que poco a poco… Takeru desde afuera de la habitación sentía como mi aura lentamente comenzaba a decrecer de tamaño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo veía oscuridad… estaba sentado a la vez que abrazaba mis rodillas, mientras que un millón de "espectros" o fantasmas eran los que me sobrevolaban, cada uno rozándome un sinfín de veces, siendo aquellas las representaciones de cada dolor o pena que experimenté durante toda mi vida…

No solamente la muerte de mi familia… las vivencias de la madre de Nozomi y Naoto, las penas experimentadas por aquellas personas apresadas por Teijo, la muerte de mis padres, la de Hiyori…

Lágrimas, gritos, pena… aquello era lo único que existía, los recuerdos felices con mi familia, mis hijos, las sonrisas y los abrazos… todo aquello que incluso a Takeru distrajeron y lo salvaron de su odio en Nerito, ahora en mí no hacían el mayor efecto… no lograban apartar de mi a aquellos seres que constantemente me atormentaban.

Cada vez aquellos fantasmas se acercaban más y más… el horror ahora simplemente se reflejaban en las pequeñas y débiles lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

Mi cuerpo lentamente disminuía de tamaño… como si el mismo tiempo empezase a retroceder, yo mismo empezaba prácticamente a rejuvenecer… quedando luego de unos minutos aún en aquel mundo de oscuridad, solo como un niño sin ningún apoyo o consuelo.

El único sonido existente eran aquellas voces que resonaban en el lugar por obra de aquellos seres oscuros.

 **A la vez que de la nada… si bien la oscuridad se mantenía… lentamente las voces comenzaban a sosegarse.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahora mis sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba, mi cuerpo infantil era lo único en el lugar…

Apretaba con fuerza mis dientes, a la vez que nada podía hacer para dejar de pensar en aquellas pesadillas.

Pero… una delicada mano posándose en mi mejilla hizo que volviera a abrir mis ojos abruptamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo podía evitar… no cuando simplemente era un niño, y aquel tacto era tan nostálgico y a la vez tan conocido de mi parte en aquel entonces…

No era capaz de olvidar o ignorar… aquella mano que lentamente acariciaba mi mejilla.

— _Al menos pude llegar a tiempo una última vez…_ — decretó aquella voz, a la vez que simplemente alzaba mi rostro con ayuda de aquella mano, simplemente para chocar mi vista con aquel ser, volver a cerrar los ojos, y abrazarla abruptamente una vez que supe quién era…

— _Abuelita…_ — fueron mis únicas, llorosas e infantiles palabras… a la vez que Hina era la que se encontraba delante de mí, en la oscuridad del abismo en la que ahora ambos nos encontrábamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hina simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa luego de recibir aquel abrazo, a la vez que de una de sus mejillas, solo una pequeña lágrima representante de la pena que sentía hacia mí por todas las cosas que había vivido recorría por su mejilla, terminando finalmente por caer en el suelo, cuyo acto, como si estuviésemos parados en un enorme estanque… desvanecía las sombras en la cual nos encontrábamos, mientras que aquellos fantasmas… como si aquella presencia incluso les doliera, arrancaban en débiles gruñidos, apagándose y desapareciendo de aquel lugar, mientras que Hina y yo seguíamos en la misma postura.

— _N-No qu-quiero seguir es-estando solo…_ — fueron mis siguientes palabras dichas en el lugar, en un constante hipeo, al punto de ser difíciles de entender por lo mismo… pero no para Hina, la cual simplemente puso su mano en mi nuca, para así abrazarme con más fuerza, completamente dolida de escuchar aquellas palabras.

— _Nunca lo estarás Ryo…_ — empezó a decir Hina, mientras que mis sollozos fueron la única respuesta de mi parte ante aquellas palabras.

Nuevamente la pena me abordaba… lentamente aquellas sombras y fantasmas volvía a acercarse de acechante manera, como si mi propia pena los alimentara a pesar de que Hina estuviera ahí presente.

Varias sonrisas maliciosas se enmarcaban en los rostros de aquellos oscuros seres… eran demasiado fuertes como para ser eliminados… a pesar de estar Hina ahí, esta simplemente giró su mirada enojada hacia los mismos, mientras que mi pena aumentaba en consideración al volver a recordar todos los sucesos que experimenté tras haber presenciado la ilusión de Yoshiro.

Las sombras, cada vez con mayor velocidad, comenzaban a acercarse hacia nosotros, mientras que Hina lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirme por completo con su cuerpo, protegiéndome y aceptando cualquier carga que esta tuviera que soportar con tal de que yo estuviera a salvo.

Pero aliviándose luego de que aquellas sombras volvieran a detenerse… cuando un nuevo resplandor volvía a hacerse presente en la zona.

Las sombras no eran destruidas… mi odio y pena aumentaba, sin embargo, nuevas luces volvían a hacerse presentes, cada una más fuerte que la otra y, como si de fuertes disparos se tratasen, iban destruyendo y dañando a cada sombra que se atrevía a acercarse al lugar.

Y todo aquello… en mi perspectiva se vio reflejado en la nueva mano que se había posado sombre mi cabeza.

—Todos nosotros estamos aquí…— fue la nueva y femenina voz que se hizo presente en el lugar, a lo que nuevamente abría mis ojos con brusquedad ante tales palabras…

Solamente para alzar mi vista… y ver como todos los seres que había perdido estaban a mi lado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie faltaba… mi madre era la que acariciaba mi cabeza, a la vez que mi padre estaba a su lado… Yuta de igual manera estaba ahora al lado de Hina, mientras que incluso Hiyori y Hisame de igual manera habían aparecido… acompañándolos también Takuma y Kaoru.

Mis ojos estaban perplejos… todas aquellas miradas… todas con una pequeña sonrisa enmarcadas en sus rostros, a la vez que mi madre y padre simplemente se agachaban, para después sentir como Hina se separaba un poco de mi para que así pudiera recibir de mejor manera el abrazo que los mismos me dieron.

Nunca cerré mis ojos, aquel contacto… tantos años sin haberlo sentido con tal fuerza o emoción, se sentían tan dolorosos que ni siquiera a estos puntos de mi vida sería capaz de narrar, un dolor de aquellos que fácilmente se podría comparar a como si me hubiesen sacado un sinfín de arpones dentados de mi cuerpo que yacían enterrados en todas mis extremidades y torso luego de presenciar la muerte de mi familia…

Aquel dolor… producto de la eliminación del odio y la pena que había en mi interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi enorme llanto fue lo único que hubo como respuesta ante aquello… las lágrimas y los desesperados gritos prácticamente desintegrando hasta la más mínima sombra que ahí pudiese encontrarse.

Pasaron varios minutos… hasta que finalmente la última lágrima terminó por derramarse, a la vez que ahora solo mi acongojado rostro era el único recuerdo de todo lo pasado, mientras que mi madre y padre aún me protegían en aquel abrazo.

— _¿Cómo no sé… si esto no es más que otra ilusión?_ — fueron mis débiles palabras las que empezaron a resonar, exaltando y preocupando levemente a los que me rodeaban una vez que las dije.

Mi madre simplemente me llevó aún más a su pecho, a la vez que apoyaba su mentón en mi cabeza.

— _Porque incluso las ilusiones…_ — empezaba a decir mi mamá, a lo que empiezo a sentir como todos empezaban a acercarse hacia mí, abrazándose mutuamente entre todos, mientras que yo estaba en el centro de todo aquello.

—No son capaces de silenciar nuestro amor que vive dentro de ti…—declaró finalmente mi madre, a la vez que me daba un pequeño beso en mi frente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese beso puso un punto y aparte… como si de alguien que hubiera pasado ahogado toda su vida hubiera experimentado por primera vez lo que el respirar era… aquel beso opacó por completo finalmente cualquier tipo de dolor que pudiera existir en mi corazón.

Mi cuerpo nuevamente volvía a adquirir las características de un joven adulto luego de ser salvado de aquel dolor que me atormentaba… a la vez que la tristeza aún vigente en mi rostro simplemente se demostraba como una simple pena, viendo además como todos comenzaban a desaparecer pocos segundos después de que mi madre me diera aquel beso.

—Solo por esta vez pudimos alejarte del dolor Ryo…— decía ahora Hina, a lo que yo me giro hacia la misma, simplemente para volver a acercarme a ella, y darle nuevamente un dolido abrazo, en son de lo obvio que ocurría…

Ni siquiera Hina pudo evitar el no volver a llorar luego de que la sorprendiera con aquel acto… a lo que esta simplemente corresponde el abrazo, llevando su mentón a mi hombro, completamente desconsolada a pesar de todo debido a lo que ella dejaba atrás.

— _Por favor… cuida a…_ — iba a seguir hablando Hina… pero mis palabras la dejan en silencio luego de que yo ya supiera de antemano a quien iba a mencionar.

—Lo haré— fueron mis únicas palabras, a lo que Hina simplemente cierra aún con más fuerzas sus ojos ante aquello, para después simplemente ocultar su mirada en mi cuello.

— _Te amo mi niño… me siento demasiado orgullosa en lo que te has convertido… te dejo el resto…_ — fueron las últimas palabras de Hina, hasta que esta finalmente terminara por desaparecer por completo en aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hina fue la primera… el resto de igual manera comenzaba a desaparecer, a lo que yo simplemente me vuelvo a girar hacia mi familia, a lo que mi madre fue la primera con la que choqué la mirada, mientras que esta nuevamente volvió a acercarse hacia mí, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí que te has vuelto mi viva imagen ¿Eh? — fueron las siguientes palabras de mi madre, a lo que yo simplemente la observo levemente fastidiado ante aquello.

—¿De verdad? ¡¿Dieciséis años sin vernos y eso me dice..?! — Fue lo que alcancé a decir obviamente fastidiado con no escuchar un "te amo" u otra señal de afecto por parte de mi madre ante los últimos segundos que nos quedaban.

Pero me dejó completamente callado cuando de la nada me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas…

— _No ha pasado un solo día… en el que deje de desear haber estado contigo y verte crecer y convertirte en el hombre que eres ahora…_ — fueron las siguientes palabras de mi madre, a la vez que mi rostro levemente exaltado se entristece ante aquellas palabras de igual manera.

— _Te amo mucho… mi pequeño tarado_ — dijo finalmente mi madre, desapareciendo de igual manera a como lo hizo Hina.

Simplemente me quedé en silencio una vez que mi madre terminó por retirarse, a lo que ahora choco la vista con todos los que quedaban ahí, formando así un silencio ante todas las cosas que teníamos que contarnos, lamentándose por ello el poco tiempo que poseíamos.

—Supongo que aún no es tarde para la última despedida…— dije alzando los brazos, a lo que me exalto cuando noto como todos seguían estáticos.

—Nah… no soy de tantos abrazos…— decretó Takuma, a lo que este simplemente comienza a correr hacia mí, pasando por mi lado, sin siquiera chocar nuestras miradas, encabronándome levemente ante aquella actitud tan característica de cierto lucario que ya conocía.

—" _Gracias por cuidar a mi nieta y a mi hijo_ …"— fueron las últimas palabras que escuché ahora por telepatía, escuchándolas justo en el momento en el que el cuerpo de Takuma desapareciera.

Nuevamente solo vuelvo a sonreír levemente ante aquellas palabras… a lo que me exalto cuando de la nada una lucario salta alegremente hacia mí a la vez que me abraza, siendo Kaoru la que me había realizado tal acto, asombrándome levemente debido a que técnicamente nunca me había conocido como tal.

—"Sé que Takuma es un tonto gruñón, pero yo nunca dejaré de estar agradecida por todo lo que has hecho hacia nuestra familia" — declaró en un muy alegre gruñido la pokémon, para después soltarme y salir de un brinco fuera del lugar, desapareciendo de igual manera, a lo que yo simplemente me quedo observando donde la Lucario se retiró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa d igual manera.

—¡Ven para acá mi pequeño pervertido! — declaró ahora alegre Yuta, el cual me tomaba con brusquedad del cuello y me daba un fuerte coscorrón (claro… ahí tenía todas sus energías tal y como era cuando joven).

—¡Más te vale cuidar a tu familia! ¿Eh? — declaraba aquel anciano, mientras que yo empezaba levemente a encabronarme ante aquella actitud, a lo que me exalto cuando el mismo empieza a susurrarme a la oreja…

— _Y también recuerda cuidar tu matrimonio… que mujeres con los sentimientos y el cuerpo de Harumi no se encuentran en miles de_ — terminó de susurrar el anciano…

Cuando ahora era yo el que golpeaba su cabeza hacia el suelo.

—¡Nunca cambiarás! ¡¿Cierto?! — declaré encabronado, a la vez que Yuta simplemente se sobaba la cabeza ante el dolor del golpe.

Simplemente bufé luego de aquello, a lo que Yuta se vuelve a erguir pasados unos segundos, para después volver a fijar su mirada en mí, a lo que yo me quedo estático por unos momentos, para después ambos sonreírnos y lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas ante aquella situación…

Vamos… hay que admitirlo, no podía desmentir a Yuta…

El anciano simplemente posó ahora con delicadeza su mano sobre mi cabeza, para después sacudirme el pelo con cariño, y desaparecer de igual manera pasados unos segundos.

Luego de aquello, ahora eran Hiyori junto con Hisame los que ahora se acercaban hacia mí, a lo que casi al instante mi rostro se torna un tanto más triste ante lo obvio…

En los rostros de aquellos Zoroark únicamente la seriedad se reflejaba, a la vez que una extraña incomodidad se formaba en el ambiente ante el obvio tema de conversación que se formaría…

—"Dijiste que cuidarías a mi hijo, Ryo…"— empezaba a hablar en gruñidos Hisame, mientras que Hiyori se mantenía en silencio—"y hasta ahora lo han maltratado… lo han herido de muchas maneras diferentes, y ni hablar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para detenerte cuando intentaste atacarlos…"— declaraba serio Hisame, mientras que cada palabra era una cruel flecha de culpa hacia mi consciencia, a la vez que la mirada de Hiyori no demostraba un pensamiento contrario al de su pareja.

—"Pero…"— volvía a decir el hombre, a la vez que se acercaba…

Alzando su mano hacia mí.

—"Nunca antes hubiera pensado ver en mi hijo una mirada con tanta determinación por proteger a la familia que ustedes le dejaron ser parte… y eso es algo de lo que siempre estaré en deuda contigo…"— declaró finalmente Hisame, a lo que yo simplemente alzo mi mano de igual manera, y la estrecho con la del pokémon.

Hisame simplemente sonrió con confianza una vez que estreché su mano, empezando a desaparecer de igual manera luego de aquello.

Hiyori, la cual estaba al lado de él una vez que este desapareció, simplemente siguió observándome, esta vez con una sonrisa un tanto apesadumbrada, debido a que ella también estaba consciente de la culpa que igual sentía por las cosas que había dicho Hisame, a lo que me exalta cuando esta simplemente lleva su mano a mi mentón.

—"Oye… has hecho todo lo que has podido y más… y ahora que sabes cómo son las cosas, tienes que sobreponerte y aprender para así evitar que vuelvan a ocurrir sucesos como estos… eso es algo que un tipo como tú diría… y ahora también yo" — fueron las palabras que Hiyori empezó a decir en gruñidos, mientras que yo simplemente entrecerraba los ojos.

—"Mi niño ha crecido mucho… siempre disfruto sus sonrisas cuando está con ustedes… así que no pienses que su vida ha sido todo dolor… le has dado más felicidad que la que yo alguna vez le pude haber dado sola con él en el bosque" — reconocía la Zoroark, a lo que simplemente se acerca a mí para después abrazarme con fuerza, abrazo el cual también fue correspondido por mi parte.

Simplemente nos quedamos así por unos segundos, para después sentir como Hiyori se separaba bruscamente de mí, extrañándome y casi al instante exaltándome cuando esta vuelve a posar su mano en mi mentón, a la vez que comenzaba a apretar mis mejillas con bastante brusquedad, empezando a observarme completamente encabronada.

—"Pero de verdad… ¡Vuelve a molestarlo con su primer amor y te juro que te estaré penando el resto de tu vida!" — declaró la protectora madre, mientras que yo simplemente miraba levemente sorprendido ante aquella actitud, solamente para ver como la pokémon volvía a sonreír, para después desvanecerse en paz.

Simplemente esbocé una pequeña sonrisa luego de las palabras de aquella Zoroark, pensándolas de igual manera, sin embargo, luego de que Hiyori se retirara, nuevamente el silencio se formó… mi vista ahora únicamente se centraba en mi padre… el cual obviamente era el único que quedaba en el lugar…

—No sé por qué pienso que ya no habrán más reuniones como estas…— dije un poco cabizbajo, a la vez que mi padre simplemente bajaba la mirada, lanzando una leve carcajada.

—Bueno… eso lo decides tú— dijo mi papá, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia mí.

—Al fin y al cabo estás a punto de morir... — declaró finalmente mi padre, exaltándome por completo luego de aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué?... ¿No te parecía extraño el volverme a ver a mí y a Takuma? Digo… incluso Hiyori y Hisame gastaron la poca aura que quedaba en el interior de Yoshiro y en ti la vez que se reunieron… recuerda que el aura de Haruko solo nos conecta cuando el aura del otro aún permanece en su interior…— declaró en serias palabras mi papá, dejándome callado de momento, a la vez que empezaba a preocuparme de igual manera.

—¿E-Entonces…? ¡¿Eso significa?! — empezaba a decir preocupado… sin embargo, el caminar desinteresado de mi padre hacia mi lado me deja en silencio, a la vez que se colocaba a mi lado, poniendo su mano izquierda en mi hombro.

— _Ya te lo dije… a este punto… aún puedes elegir si quieres volver con los que te están esperando, no nos estaríamos yendo si así no fuera_ — dijo en voz baja mi papá… a la vez que su cuerpo de igual manera empezaba a desaparecer.

—Has madurado bastante hijo… pero aún te falta por crecer; todos aquí te han dado ánimos, pero también es el deber de un padre el decirle a su hijo en lo que este flaquea, y en estos momentos he de admitir que te has dejado llevar por muchos impulsos sin sentido… has arriesgado tu vida en incontables ocasiones, y muchas de ellas se podrían haber evitado— seguía diciendo ahora en voz alta mi padre, mientras que yo simplemente miraba con seriedad hacia adelante.

—No permitas que alguien te manipule de esa manera otra vez… por muy difícil que sea, ambos sabemos que siempre hay una manera de poder superar nuestros límites— recalcó mi padre, a la vez que empezaba a dar pequeñas palmadas a mi hombro.

— _Pero bueno… al menos… quisiera decirte esto… como última ayuda de tu viejo_ — la voz de mi papá cada vez se hacía más tenue, a la vez que una pequeña tristeza me abordaba ante lo obvio que aquello significaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Por muy difícil que sea el obstáculo… o por muy cruel que sea la ilusión o incluso la misma realidad… la única forma de poder enfrentarlo… es aceptando la existencia de aquel dolor…_ — fueron las apenas escuchables palabras de mi padre, a lo que yo simplemente me giro hacia el mismo, para después notar como su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo…

— _Como también…_ — mi cuerpo empezaba a elevarse, empezando de a poco a sentir como mi corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, abriendo nuevamente mis ojos, encontrando a Yoshiro y a Haruko a mi lado.

—" _El amor que te ayudará a levantarte…"_ — fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de mi padre _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Solo era silencio desde la perspectiva de aquellos pokémon… Yoshiro seguía en sus tenues sollozos, mientras que Haruko simplemente mantenía su vista apegada a mi rostro, ya habiéndose despertado ante la presencia de su amigo, entristeciéndole de igual manera la reacción del mismo, no pudiendo evitar empezar a llorar de igual manera.

Mi cuerpo solo demostraba debilidad…mi piel pálida y dañada ante el aura de Yoshiro que Takeru había expulsado, mis dedos y labios resecos, completamente incoloros ante la poca sangre que circulaba por los mismos, lentamente empezaban a adquirir aquel color característico de la vitalidad que poco a poco recorría por mis venas…

Mi piel lentamente empezaba a recobrarse… las pequeñas heridas sanaban, mientras que cada pequeña parte de mis músculos y huesos lentamente empezaban a recobrar su antigua forma.

Takeru, del otro lado del lugar, simplemente pudo abrir por completo sus ojos, manteniendo el silencio, a la vez que este simplemente alzaba asombrado su vista hacia Harumi, la cual de igual manera se había percatado de la reacción del Lucario, todo aquello dentro del mismo silencio en el cual todos se encontraban.

Yoshiro y Haruko se mantenían en sus lágrimas… ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, mientras que Yoshiro lo único que podía hacer era seguir sujetando mi mano con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que apoyaba su mejilla en la misma.

Quedando completamente helado… cuando posé mi mano sobre su cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las orejas de Yoshiro levantándose al acto fue lo primero que se sintió… a la vez que este casi al instante abrió con brusquedad sus ojos, alzando su rostro, sin poder creer lo que aquel cariño sobre su frente significaba.

Simplemente para chocar su vista con la mía, mientras que en mi rostro una triste y levemente tiritona sonrisa levemente apreciable debido al respirador que aún tenía estaba presente…

El rostro de Yoshiro lentamente se deformaba… ni siquiera apreciable la felicidad o la misma pena que el pokémon sentía tras tantos sentimientos encontrados, a la vez que más y más lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Haruko fue la primera… ella había escuchado el actuar de su amigo, y no tardó mucho en alzar su rostro de igual manera, para después empezar a llorar desconsolada por la felicidad de verme despierto, comenzando a lanzar un sinfín de tristes gruñidos hacia mi persona, a la vez que la misma se alzó hacia mí para después abrazar mi cuello con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo era capaz de ejercer.

Aquellos gruñidos fueron los primeros en sentirse por el resto de mi familia que aún se encontraba a las afueras de la habitación, mientras que Yoshiro aún se encontraba estático ante todo aquello.

Nunca despegué la mirada con la del Zoroark… ambos recordamos cada una de nuestras facciones luego de aquel momento, mientras que Yoshiro lentamente empezaba a hipar ante lo feliz que el mismo estaba, a la vez que este, con mi ayuda, simplemente dejaba caer con lentitud su cabeza en la zona descubierta de mi cuello y torso, a la vez que yo lo rodeaba con mi brazo de igual manera, sintiendo como el mismo Zoroark me rodeaba con los suyos, sujetando las sabanas como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Para después ya todos caer en un tenue y feliz llanto…

Rápidamente mi familia de igual manera entró… mis ojos seguían abiertos, mientras que los de Yoshiro y Haruko ya se habían cerrado por completo.

Harumi no pudo evitar dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás ante el impacto que tuvo el volverme a ver con los ojos abiertos… pero de igual manera no pudo evitar el volver a correr hacia mí, colocándose al lado de Haruko, e intentando abrazarme de cualquier manera posible.

Y así varios más se sumaron… colocándose a mi lado, mientras que Arashi simplemente se sorprendía al notar como todos mis signos vitales habían vuelto en sí, empezando así a sacarme las máquinas que ya obviamente no cumplían su rol, junto con el respirador de igual manera.

Takeru simplemente estaba a mi lado, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, mientras que yo, adepto a todo el cariño que mi familia me demostraba, simplemente alcanzaba a alzar mi vista para así poder chocarla con la de mi amigo.

Simplemente alcé mi brazo derecho hacia Takeru, dejando de abrazar a Yoshiro por unos momentos, para después este hacer lo mismo hacia mí.

Exaltándolo cuando lo atraigo con brusquedad hacia nuestro lado… rodeándolo con mi brazo de igual manera.

Simplemente nos quedamos así… no me importaba el poco espacio; quería ese afecto más que nada…

Y sabía que no era el único con aquella tan grata necesidad…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así… nuestros actos y los de aquellos hombres que arduamente lucharon para así dañarme a mí y a mi familia empezaron a propagarse como un tenue virus a través de la gente que nos rodeaba…

Simplemente llegamos a nuestro pueblo una vez que mi salud se reestableció por completo, para darnos cuenta del caos que en nuestro hogar se respiraba…

Mucha gente no sabía que hacer… la gran mayoría intentaba encontrar los medios para salir de aquel pueblo e ir hacia la capital, el cuerpo de Hina aún reposaba en las oficinas de Taichi, mientras que el paradero del mismo solo Arashi junto con nosotros lo conocía.

La gente buscaba respuestas, aquella bestia que se había observado, aquellas mentiras que Taichi afirmaba como ciertas… la gente no sabía en que creer, y la inseguridad junto con la desconfianza solo aumentaban en ellas el deseo de abandonar aquel tan peligroso pueblo.

Muchas personas fueron hacia mí y Harumi una vez que nosotros apenas pusimos un pie en Hotaru; más que nada conocidos, junto con algún que otro curioso que sabía de nuestros nombres, o que conocía nuestros rostros.

Nada podíamos hacer por ellos, carecía del conocimiento como para saber que decirle a aquellas personas sobre el destino del pueblo en aquel entonces, sin embargo, mi objetivo en aquel lugar antes de hacer cualquier cosa estaba más que claro, a lo que no tardé mucho cuando Takeru y yo entramos al lugar en donde Hina reposaba sobre unas mantas dentro de un pequeño y simple ataúd de madera en las oficinas de Taichi.

Takeru dudaba… no sabía si yo estaría listo como para afrontar el ver su cuerpo luego de todo, sin embargo, él también estaba al tanto de todo lo que experimenté en aquel plano luego de que yo mismo se lo dijera en privado.

Simplemente miré cabizbajo a Hina, para después darle un último vistazo antes de cerrar la pequeña compuerta que daba a la misma dentro de su ataúd, cubierta con las mantas que el mismo Taichi había puesto para la misma ya que, si bien el hombre poseía un odio ciego hacia mi familia, no significaba que no mantendría el cuerpo de aquella mujer en malas condiciones, a pesar de haber sido la que me dio alojo cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Solo estábamos mi amigo y yo en aquel lugar… Harumi fue a hablar con los demás junto con Narue y algunos adultos del pueblo; yo sabía que ella quería ver a Hina por última vez al igual que yo, pero ambos estábamos de acuerdo en primero hacer un velorio como correspondía antes de proceder a sepultar su cuerpo y con ello despedirnos.

Mi amigo simplemente me observó entristecido luego de que yo cerrara el ataúd, este simplemente posaba su mano en mi hombro, a lo que yo solamente mando un leve sollozo, para después dar unas cuantas palmadas de seguridad sobre la mano de mi amigo, lanzando a su vez una pequeña y levemente triste sonrisa.

El resto simplemente transcurrió durante aquellos nublados días de invierno… recuerdo con exactitud cada sonido con tanta profundidad como si me hubiese concentrado en grabar cada pequeño detalle en mi mente.

Los pasos en la nieve una vez que el velorio se llevó a cabo… los llantos de algunos conocidos de Hina, mientras que yo, Souta, Takeru y Yoshiro llevábamos el ataúd de aquella mujer, a la vez que el resto de los que ahí estaban solo se encontraban de pie en aquel cementerio.

El viento no corría, mis ojos ya no derramaban lágrimas, pero la tristeza seguía vigente a pesar de todo.

Un padre dijo oraciones… debo admitir que aquello fue lo único a lo que no presté real atención, no podía… no con los continuos sollozos de Sora a mi lado, el cual apenas y era consolado por su madre, mientras que Souta simplemente contenía las lágrimas de concentraciones similares a las de su hijo, sin poder evitar que alguna emergiera a través de sus enrojecidos ojos.

El resto simplemente fueron imágenes en mi cabeza… la ceremonia había terminado, y solo algunos nos habíamos quedado luego de que el resto de personas se retiraran; Harumi y Narue junto con Hanako se habían quedado conversando a varios metros del lugar, mientras que Takeru al lado de las mismas simplemente sostenía a Haruko sobre sus brazos, la cual simplemente quería recibir dicho afecto por la obvia pena de la situación.

Sora era el que peor se encontraba… cada lágrima y sollozo era una estaca en mi corazón, y en aquellos momentos el niño simplemente se encontraba de rodillas al lado del ataúd de su abuela… sus padres intentaban refugiarlo en sus brazos, pero aquello para Sora ni siquiera servía como mero consuelo.

Hina era su única interpretación de una verdadera madre y padre.

Sus padres nunca estuvieron con él, siempre se encontraban trabajando en la capital y pocas veces se juntaban con el mismo, siendo aquellos momentos las fechas festivas o fines de semana lo suficientemente largos como para poder darse un viaje de aquellas distancias y poder pasar el tiempo con su hijo.

Sora no les tenía el mismo cariño… y aquello solo hacía aparecer en sus padres un bien merecido sentimiento de culpa en sus corazones.

Lo veía en su aura… el dolor y la pena no me eran desconocidos, y en aquellos momentos solo podía recordar a mi familia levantándome nuevamente cuando estuve a punto de rendirme en la oscuridad.

Aquella escena me hizo ver un punto importante… aquel niño completamente desolado me dio a entender la situación en la que actualmente yo me encontraba referente con el mismo, a la vez que nuevamente las palabras de mi padre recobraban un nuevo sentido para mí…

Ya no podía seguir siendo yo el niño que necesitaba consuelo...

Mi cuerpo simplemente se movió solo hacia Sora, a la vez que me colocaba al lado del mismo a lo que, como si este se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, simplemente se abalanza hacia mi estómago en el momento en el que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Solo pude fruncir el ceño en son de la pena, a la vez que el pequeño que apenas y si podía respirar por su boca ante toda la congestión que tenía debido a las continuas horas de llanto, solo seguía derramando más lágrimas.

Solamente coloqué mi mano sobre la cabeza de Sora… este ya ni siquiera emitía gritos ante el ahogo que seguía encontrándose en su interior.

— _La quiero de vuelta…_ — eran las palabras que el pequeño infante alcanzaba a decir en aquella desconsolada situación.

Nos quedamos en esa posición… mi consuelo y presencia era lo único que podía darle para así poder ayudarlo… mis palabras no las escuchaba, y lo único que volvería a traer aquella sonrisa en el rostro del infante era la presencia de Hina de vuelta a su vida.

Los segundos así pasaron… y de la nada, unas pisadas en la nieve hacia nosotros me llaman la atención, a la vez que yo simplemente alzaba la mirada en son de lo obvio, extrañándome levemente cuando observo como era Yoshiro el que se encontraba a una corta distancia de nosotros, mientras que la seriedad y la culpa era lo único que se reflejaba en su rostro.

— _Yoshiro…_ — susurré su nombre, preocupado en parte al saber la razón del sentimiento de culpa que el mismo pokémon aún conservaba en su interior, sin embargo, no pasó mucho luego de que susurrara aquel nombre…

Cuando Sora se separa al instante de mi torso… para después ir corriendo con intenciones violentas hacia el Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue algo completamente inesperado… ni siquiera estaba al tanto de sus intenciones mediante su aura, admito que en aquel entonces ni siquiera podía estar concentrado ante todos los sucesos que ahí ocurrían.

El rostro de Sora se había transformado en uno completamente enfurecido una vez que el mismo supo que aquel pokémon se encontraba ahí…

Simplemente corrió… dando pequeños tropezones ante la brusquedad de sus actos, mientras que yo empezaba a preocuparme al instante ante el obvio actuar que cometería aquel niño, empezando a moverme con intenciones de detenerlo…

 **Pero quedándome completamente congelado… cuando una ilusión me detiene por unos segundos.**

 **.**

 **.**

No me afectó… solo fue un pequeño acto de presencia que el mismo Zoroark me había lanzado mediante una de sus ilusiones, deteniendo mi actuar por unos momentos, pidiéndome en silencio que dejara ser a aquel niño en sus acciones.

Sora simplemente seguía llorando aún en su recorrido, sin embargo, ahora sus enrojecidos ojos solo demostraban ira y enojo, a la vez que este apretaba sus pequeños puños con todas sus fuerzas…

Para después comenzar a dar frenéticos golpes y patadas al torso y piernas del pokémon una vez que este se encontró delante del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se detenía… mandaba continuos gritos ahogados enfurecidos contra el pokémon al son de todos los golpes que realizaba, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente se quedaba estático, estando dispuesto a recibir aquellos tratos… siendo esa la razón del porqué me detuvo mediante aquella pequeña ilusión.

No eran ataques que le afectaran… aquellos golpes dados por un pequeño niño no causaban mayor daño para el Zoroark, que lo que en realidad causaban los sentimientos con los que estos eran lanzados.

—¡Tú debiste protegerla! — gritaba con furia el niño, a la vez que sus golpes y patadas dadas con tanta ira y frenesí, simplemente eran la más mínima forma de los sentimientos que lo abordaban.

—¡Dijiste que la cuidarías! ¡Me lo prometiste! — seguía diciendo el infante, a la vez que ahora solo grandes puñetazos eran los dados, cada vez con mayor fuerza, pero con una velocidad más lenta por cada golpe.

—¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! — continuaba gritando sin piedad Sora, cada vez más fuerte.

Aquellos mismos gritos continuaron por varios segundos… sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasaba, aquellas palabras cada vez iban decreciendo de volumen…

—Todo es tu culpa…— decía ahora en voz normal y llorosa el hijo de Souta, mientras que este seguía golpeando al pokémon.

Yo quería intervenir… no eran correctas ni mucho menos merecidas las palabras que Sora decía… sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir como el mismo Yoshiro seguía imponiendo aquella tenue ilusión en mí, reflejándose en el Zoroark solo en el brillar de sus dolidos ojos, a la vez que este simplemente fruncía el ceño con una seriedad tal, que inclusive hasta para mí me era costoso el diferenciar los sentimientos que en su rostro se reflejaba.

Cada vez… aquellas mismas crueles palabras, Sora las decía con mayor lentitud y menor tono, mientras que sus golpes de igual manera decrecían con el pasar de los segundos.

Al final… las palabras del pequeño niño terminaron finalmente en convertirse en tenues sollozos, a la vez que este, con sus brazos alzados y agarrando el pelaje del torso del Zoroark luego de sus últimos golpes, simplemente volvía a chocar su frente en el estómago del pokémon.

Yoshiro siempre se mantuvo en silencio… el Zoroark lentamente empezaba a agacharse una vez que lo único que se escuchó fue el llanto de Sora, a la vez que el mismo lentamente empezaba a abrazar al mismo pokémon.

No podía… ahora la culpa de igual manera abordaba al pobre corazón de Sora luego de decir aquellas incontenibles palabras; Yoshiro lo sabía… conocía de la peor manera el sentimiento de perder a una madre; sabía que Sora no dudaría en echarle la culpa al pokémon; sabía que Sora se arrepentiría de sus palabras, pero no impediría que el mismo las dijera, era lo menos que le podía dar ante aquella desesperación que lo abordaba.

Aquello fue lo último… luego de que Yoshiro correspondiera el abrazo de Sora, el niño lentamente disminuía su llanto, mientras que el Zoroark simplemente lo rodeaba con sus brazos, deseando superar aquel dolor, y por sobre todo, deseando que Sora también lo hiciera sin importar qué.

Simplemente me quedé observándolos, a la vez que simplemente lancé un suspiro levemente apesadumbrado ante las cosas que había escuchado, pero orgulloso de igual manera ante el actuar de Yoshiro.

Luego de aquello, simplemente y sin razón de por medio, me giré hacia Harumi, intentando buscarla con la mirada, solamente para notar como la misma hacía lo mismo hacia mí, a lo que yo simplemente me extraño cuando noto una leve preocupación en su rostro, a lo que esta, con solo notarlo en sus ojos, siento la necesidad de que yo me acercara a la misma, a lo que obviamente empiezo a hacer en el acto.

—Necesito… hablar contigo— decía en voz baja mi mujer una vez que llegué a su lado, a lo que me pongo un poco más alerta luego de notar la obvia seriedad de sus palabras.

—Te escucho — declaré con la misma seriedad, a lo que Harumi simplemente me abrochaba el cuello del abrigo que traía puesto, para después notar como un pequeño nerviosismo empezaba a emanar de su aura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Días después… en Nerito.**

La gente que una vez vivió en la tortura y soledad… nuevamente volvían a su hogar; la real información volvió a recorrer las mentes de aquellas personas que aún tenían aquella falsa interpretación de Teijo.

El trabajo fue arduo… no tardaron mucho en pedir nuestra ayuda para aquellos guardias que estaban apresados bajo el control de aquellos dispositivos incrustados en sus nucas, mientras que aquellos que actuaron bajo su propia voluntad fueron apresados y encarcelados por sus actos.

El pueblo… con lentitud pero a paso firme, volvía poco a poco a crecer en son del nuevo orden que existía tras la destitución de Teijo, a la vez que las personas, a través de la nueva democracia que existía, eligieron a Kaito como el nuevo alcalde del pueblo, debido al apoyo que el mismo junto con Yosuke habían dado hacia las personas que antes en cuarentena se encontraban.

Nuevas conexiones se formaron… Nerito con Hotaru se conectaban por la relación que yo junto con Yosuke y Kaito poseíamos, me pidieron ayuda cuando estos la necesitaban, curando y sacando aquellos dispositivos de las mentes de algunos de sus habitantes, y poco a poco los mismos nos ayudaban, en la misma construcción de mi pueblo… luego de todos los desastres que ahí ocurrieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La gente de Hotaru poco a poco empezaba a recobrar la esperanza… sin embargo, su inseguridad hacia la presencia de aquella peligrosa bestia resultante de la tercera fase del estado aural aún seguía en sus corazones… aún no sabían el origen, y a pesar de las mentiras de Taichi, los habitantes de Hotaru daban por hecho que la idea de que yo había sido aquel ser no era más que otra de las falsedades dichas por aquel hombre…

No quería ocultarles nada… me había cansado de las mentiras e injusticias que constantemente habían afrontado a Hotaru y Nerito, por lo que… luego de que pasaran unos cuantos meses luego de aquel desafortunado día, revelé finalmente la identidad de aquel monstruo.

Les confesé quien era… de lo que era capaz de hacer y provocar… sin embargo, también de igual manera expliqué la razón de mi descontrol, pero aquello no hacía más que aumentar la preocupación y desconfianza hacia mí…

¿Cómo prometerles que nunca más volvería a entrar en aquel estado?

Primero pensaron que era una broma… pero luego de demostrarles la segunda fase del estado aural, y después de haber observado como Yoshiro de igual manera era capaz de entrar a la primera fase por lo mismo, la pequeña risa burlona que en más de alguno apareció, se tornó en una mayor seriedad.

No lo había hecho por nada… no había revelado mis habilidades sin haber una razón de por medio…

Lo había hecho… porque no pasó mucho, cuando Harumi me reveló que la gente de mi pueblo quería que me convirtiese en el siguiente alcalde del mismo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue prometerles el que aquel ser nunca más volvería a aparecer… que nunca más dejaría que alguien me controlara de tal manera en que ellos resultaran heridos, sin embargo, aquellas palabras dichas con tanta seguridad de mi parte no mejoraron la situación de desconfianza que poco a poco empezaba a crecer en aquellas personas.

Pensaba que ya no me tendrían la confianza… que escaparían o me temerían por las cosas que era capaz de hacer.

Pero no pude estar más equivocado… cuando la confianza lentamente empezó a nacer en los mismos luego de varios segundos de miedo y dudas.

Ellos sabían el peligro… pero de igual manera sabían las cosas que había cometido, aparte de lo ocurrido durante la pelea con Yoshiro o la muerte de Hiyori; muchos de ellos me conocían, sabían y apreciaban mi actuar hacia los mismos, y más aún luego de ver que tenía tanta confianza hacia ellos como para finalmente revelar algo con lo que para cualquier otro causaría nada más que odio y desconfianza.

No era algo común… ni mucho menos esperado, la gente notaba la sinceridad en mis palabras, y aquello era algo que durante mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta que nunca tuvieron, y el que yo decidiera empezar desde cero partiendo de la manera correcta valía lo suficiente como para hacer nacer en ellas la esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían para mejor si era yo quien cuidara a Hotaru y tomara el rol que de tan mal manera Taichi antes poseía.

Y fue así… como el pueblo de Hotaru decidió finalmente aceptarme como su alcalde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos… en un lugar alejado de la capital, aislado de todo, un enorme complejo prevalecía en el sector, a la vez que la estructura del mismo solo daba la obvia señal de la cárcel que era.

Dentro… en uno de los tantos pasillos que ahí existía, dos celdas, una opuesta de la otra, resaltaban de las demás; la frialdad de ambas, junto con la soledad que se respiraba, solo era una pequeña recompensa para aquellos hombres que ahí yacían tras sus pecados.

El silencio debía ser lo único ahí presente, sin embargo los continuos sollozos de cierto hombre únicamente hacían aún más insoportable aquel lugar

Mientras que era Teijo, el que se encontraba en su lecho de desesperación, a la vez que el continuo dolor que dejé en el mismo lo torturaban de las mismas maneras que el hombre había provocado hacia las personas de Nerito.

—¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! — se escuchó el grito completamente enfadado de Taichi, cuya celda estaba al lado de donde se encontraba aquel traumatizado hombre.

Teijo no respondía… sus ojos se mantenían completamente abiertos, a la vez que las incontables lágrimas seguían emergiendo.

—Tsch…— bufó Taichi, el cual simplemente se encontraba sentado en el suelo de aquella pequeña celda, a la vez que las altas horas de la noche solamente eran un recuerdo del mismo cansancio que el hombre sentía debido a la imposibilidad de dormir ante la presencia de los desconsolados gritos que Teijo emitía cada cierto tiempo.

Un nuevo sonido irrumpe en el lugar… Taichi es el único que por obvias razones se exalta, a lo que este simplemente gira su vista hacia afuera de su celda, notando claramente como la puerta que daba a aquel sector se abría, a la vez que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose solo aumentaban en él la impaciencia por saber quién era.

—A ver, veamos… preso número ciento veintitrés, cadena perpetua por los delitos cometidos en el pueblo de Hotaru— empezaba a hablar un hombre, mientras que este simplemente veía unos datos dentro de un pequeño papel que traía consigo.

Taichi simplemente bufaba malhumorado, a la vez que este simplemente volvía a sentarse luego de ver que nadie importante había aparecido.

—Pobre miserable… todos tus recursos se acabaron, y tú hijo apenas y si está consciente tras todas las drogas que su psiquiatra mal pagado le da para su "rehabilitación"— reconocía a viva voz el hombre, mientras que este simplemente seguía sin mostrar su rostro en la oscuridad.

Teijo fue el primero en darse cuenta… incluso tras la obvia pena en la que se encontraba, aquel tono de voz era completamente imposible para el mismo el ignorar a lo que este, de manera completamente abrupta y atolondrada, simplemente se lanza en contra de los barrotes de su celda, intentando alcanzar a aquel hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas, aún mirando hacia donde Taichi se encontraba.

—¡Po-Por favor! ¡Sácame de aquí! — gritó Teijo, a la vez que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar la **túnica** de aquel hombre que aún lo ignoraba.

—¡Sácame de este infierno! — pidió a moqueo suelto el hombre, a la vez que el mismo lentamente volvía a sumirse en un mar de llantos luego de que esa pequeña brecha libre de aquellos pensamientos los cuales yo mismo lo apresé volviera a cerrarse.

—Pensaba que me servirías un poco más para encargarte de Ryo y su mascota… pero ahora veo que seres tan inútiles como ustedes no son capaces de hacerles frente— reconocía aquel hombre, a la vez que Taichi lentamente empezaba a arquear la ceja.

—Me encargaré de que tu hijo pase… una "agradable" estadía hasta que mis hombres se encarguen de su miserable vida— seguía diciendo, mientras que el ex-alcalde de Hotaru empezaba a preocuparse cada vez más luego de identificar por completo la identidad de aquel tono de voz tan singular.

—Debo agradecerte a pesar de todo por conseguirme un poco del aura de Ryo; sin ella… el Arkon no hubiera servido para parar su estado aural— reconocía en un simple hablar el hombre, mientras que los latidos de Taichi cada vez aumentaba.

—Me lo llevaré todo… creo que ya fue demasiada conexión con esta dimensión por ahora, ya no intentaré seguir lanzándole pequeñas ratas a Ryo… la próxima vez que vuelva… ni siquiera él será capaz de detenerme— reconoció finalmente el hombre, a lo que Taichi simplemente abría sus ojos por completo una vez que sus dudas fueron completamente respondidas, a la vez que una leve gota de sudor empezaba a recorrer por su frente.

 **Solamente para alcanzar, por unos segundos, el ver la cara de Ryuji una vez que este se giró hacia el mismo, antes de que el este desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiempo después… durante una fría noche de primavera, el viento soplaba con normalidad, mientras que ahora un nuevo edificio al lado de la municipalidad de Hotaru había sido construido.

De la nada y sin previo aviso… cuatro hombres, de manera silenciosa y escurridiza, abren las continuas puertas de aquel antes mencionado edificio, destrozando los cerrojos, y con ello finalmente llegar a un determinado sector de aquel lugar.

Siendo este… el nuevo centro psiquiátrico de Hotaru.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar una vez que aquellos hombres, por mero descuido, provocaron ante su obvia intromisión.

No se detenían, la orden ya había sido dada, y no pararían hasta que "aquel" hombre fuese asesinado.

Corrían rápidamente, ya sabían en donde se encontraba el paciente, a la vez que una luz roja alumbraba aquel pasillo donde aquellos transitaban.

Un enorme estruendo los deja perplejos… la luz al final de aquel pasillo que conducía a la habitación del joven cuya vida había sido sentenciada por obra de Ryuji se encontraba apagada.

Los cuatro hombres notaban una presencia… ese estruendo no se había producido por nada, a lo que todos empiezan a sacar sus armas en son de lo mismo…

Cuando de la nada… el cuerpo de un hombre, cuya bata blanca daba una señal de la posible profesión del mismo, simplemente aparece lanzado desde aquella oscuridad, arrastrándose completamente inconsciente y por el impulso de aquel lanzar, terminando a pocos centímetros de los hombres que aún permanecían estáticos, ante incluso el miedo que lentamente empezaba a aparecer en ellos una vez que los mismos observaban el rostro magullado de aquel "doctor" que terminó a su lado.

—No nos costó mucho detectar la negligencia de este imbécil…— una voz se escuchó desde la oscuridad, a lo que los hombres alzan sus armas hacia el mismo origen, a la vez que sus manos temblaban ante el miedo.

Unos pasos ahora empezaban a escucharse a lo que, lentamente mi cuerpo, con mis manos atrás de mi cabeza, comenzaba lentamente a hacerse presente.

—Ya nos encargamos de sacarle toda la información… nunca pensé que Ryuji fuese tan imbécil como para pensar que no me importaría el que intentasen asesinar a Taichi— empezaba a decir con tranquilidad, mientras que aquellos hombres no desviaban su mira de mí.

—Pero… aún tengo fe de que él puede salir del camino que su padre le impuso, así que…— declaré, empezando a bajar las manos, a la vez que comenzaba a adoptar una pose mucho más seria e imponente.

Cuando aquel grupo de personas… empieza a disparar a diestra y siniestra en donde yo me encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se lo pensaron dos veces… luego de ver mi identidad y viendo en la situación en la que se encontraban, no dudaron en dispararme para así finalmente deshacerse de mí…

El sonido de los disparos continuó resonando durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente las balas se agotaron en los cartuchos de aquellas armas, mientras que de estas el vapor ante lo mencionado solo era el reflejo de la determinación de aquellos hombres en su actuar.

El humo era todo lo que quedó luego de tal ráfaga de balas… mi cuerpo ya no se observaba ante lo mismo, mientras que el alivio por parte de lo mismo se veía ahora reflejado en el actual y suspiros de aquellos hombres enmascarados.

—Tsch… al menos déjenme terminar mi introducción antes…— mi voz a sus espaldas se escucha, a lo que los hombres se giran asustados casi al instante, solo para notar como les arrancaba en un parpadear todas sus armas, mientras que yo ya me encontraba en la segunda fase del estado aural.

—¡¿Qu-Qué nos harás?! — preguntaba uno de aquellos hombres, a la vez que yo sostenía las cuatro armas con total normalidad y calma.

—¿Eh?... — exclamé levemente confundido— yo no les haré nada… simplemente vine para asegurarme de que Ryuji de verdad seguía intentando meterse en mi pueblo— declaré lanzando un suspiro aliviado, para después empezar a alejarme de los mismos, adentrándome nuevamente en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo donde aquella luz roja no alcanzaba a llegar.

—Tú eres mejor en esto que yo… procura no traumatizarlos tanto por favor— reconocí con calma, mientras que aquellas palabras solo consternaban aún más a aquellos hombres…

 **Al darse cuenta obviamente que no me dirigía hacia uno de ellos…**

 **.**

 **.**

De la nada… todas las sirenas dejan de escucharse… mientras que cada luz roja que en aquel pasillo se encontraba encendida, una a una comenzaban a apagarse, hasta finalmente estar solamente encendida la que se encontraba sobre los cuatro hombres cuyo destino estaba sellado…

El miedo cada vez se hacía más presente en aquellas personas, a la vez que el silencio y la tonalidad de aquel sombrío color no ayudaba en lo más mínimo en la situación…

 **Y menos… cuando el cuerpo de un oscuro Zoroark se hacía presente a sus espaldas**

.

.

.

.

Solo los gritos horrorizados se escucharon dentro de aquel edificio, a la vez que yo y Takeru nos encontrábamos a las afueras del mismo, esperando con calma obviamente al ser que dejé encargado del aprisionamiento de cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer un daño en el pueblo…

Cargo que Yoshiro aceptó con gusto…

Yoshiro simplemente salió con normalidad de aquel lugar una vez que todo el "trabajo" terminó, a la vez que se ajustaba su bufanda ante el frío de aquella helada noche de primavera, mientras que Takeru y yo ya teníamos una taza de café (dos en mi caso) en la mano, obviamente traídas a la velocidad que ya muchos conocen.

—"No tardaron mucho en responder…"— empezaba a decir en gruñidos el Zoroark, a la vez que los tres comenzábamos a caminar hacia nuestra casa—"Según dicen, Ryuji seguía teniendo recursos por acá… pero al parecer se lo llevó todo a esa "dimensión" que me mencionaste" — declaraba ahora con un tono levemente preocupado el pokémon, a la vez que tomaba un poco de café una vez que yo le pasé una taza.

—Esperemos que esto sea lo último, pero bueno… aquí estaremos nosotros para ponerle un alto ¿Cierto? — dije un poco animado, extrañando levemente al pokémon, mientras que yo simplemente ponía mi mano sobre la cabeza del mismo, acariciándole y sacudiéndole con leve y amigable brusquedad el pelo del mismo, deseando quitarle obviamente aquella mirada de preocupación.

Yoshiro simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el trato, a la vez que yo de igual manera hacía lo mismo, mientras que ambos le dimos otro sorbo a nuestro café después de unos segundos…

Takeru simplemente se relajaba ante la situación… era una linda noche despejada en aquel entonces, y el Lucario simplemente se llevaba las manos a la cabeza a la vez que observaba el cielo estrellado.

—Al menos podemos irnos con calma sabiendo que **ellas** ya saben que estamos acá…—empezaba a decir Takeru, sin embargo, un desagradable cosquilleo empieza a recorrer su espalda una vez que "aquellos" sentimientos empezaron a abordarme a mí luego de escuchar aquellas palabras— ¿N-No…?— el Lucario empezaba a asustarse, mientras que una leve gota de sudor empezaba a recorrer nuestras frentes.

Empezaba a abrir mi boca en son del miedo, a la vez que continuos escalofríos empezaban a recorrer no solo mi espalda y la de Takeru, sino también la de Yoshiro…

Sin embargo… aquellas palabras que resonaron en el lugar, nos dio a entender el desafortunado destino que nos quedaba por afrontar.

—¡Ryo donde estás!/"¡Takeru donde estás!"/ _"¡Apestoso baboso de malas pulgas donde estás!"_ — fue el grito, gruñido y grito telepático que se resonó a kilómetros de distancia desde su lugar de origen, llegando incluso al sector en donde nosotros estábamos.

El resto simplemente fue opacado por un desesperado grito… a la vez que no faltaba explicar ni justificar nuestra obvia reacción ante aquel "mal" que nos aguardaba en nuestro hogar si no llegábamos a tiempo.

Empezando así… a correr desesperadamente hacia nuestro hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 años después…**

La gran cantidad de hojas en el suelo únicamente indicaban la época otoñal que en aquel entonces nos encontrábamos.

Estaba en el cementerio… mientras que, para aquel entonces, Hiyori junto con Takeshi eran los únicos que me acompañaban en aquella ocasión.

—¿Y al final que pasó con ese niño Yudai papi? — preguntó curiosa Hiyori aún tomada de mi mano, mientras que Takeshi dejaba cuidadosamente, en su pequeña labor, las flores al lado de la tumba de Hina.

—Después de un tiempo decidió irse a esa ciudad grande y con hartos autitos que visitamos hace un tiempo ¿Recuerdas?… luego de eso ya no supimos mucho más de él, aunque al menos demostró ser una buena persona hasta el final— reconocí en un alegre tono, a la vez que mi hija me miraba curiosa a la vez que asentía una vez que supo que me refería a la capital.

—¿Quedaron bien papá?— preguntó ahora Takeshi, el cual había terminado de dejar en orden aquellas flores, atento de igual manera de la historia que había acabado de contarles (Obviamente omitiendo gran cantidad de sucesos y suavizando otros).

—Muy lindas hijo…— dije ahora más calmado, a la vez que veía en silencio y con una tenue sonrisa la tumba de Hina, la cual de igual manera se encontraba al lado de la de Yuta, cuyas flores ya se habían puesto sobre la misma—A ella siempre le gustaron esas…— recordaba con nostalgia, mientras que mi hijo simplemente sonreía satisfecho de que hubiera apreciado su esfuerzo en dejar las flores de manera impecable.

—Ojalá hubiéramos podido conocer a la abuelita…— decía ahora en un tono un poco triste Hiyori, mientras que yo simplemente alzaba levemente mi mano con la suya, para después, con uno de mis dedos, simplemente acariciarle la mejilla.

—Ella siempre estará con nosotros… incluso ahora, sé que está muy feliz de los revoltosos niños que se han convertido— declaré en algunas leves carcajadas, mientras que Hiyori y Takeshi simplemente inflaban sus mejillas levemente fastidiados de que los haya llamado "revoltosos", pero no pudiendo contradecirlo de igual manera.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa… ¡Recuerden que Yoshiro iba a ayudar a Harumi a cocinar hoy! — dije alegre, mientras que mis hijos empezaban a demostrar el mismo entusiasmo.

—¡Genial! — gritó entusiasmado Takeshi.

—¡Yupi! — le continuó alegre Hiyori, a la vez que mi hijo volvía a mi lado, alzando y tomando mi otra mano a cómo era la costumbre.

—Oye apestosa, ¡Una carrera! — decretó animado Takeshi, mientras que este empezaba a correr a gran velocidad, soltando mi mano, a la vez que Hiyori lo quedó observando con una cara estupefacta.

—¡A quien llamas apestosa, tarado! — reclamó mi pequeña en aquel entonces, a la vez que de igual manera soltaba mi mano, para después empezar a perseguir a su hermano.

Simplemente lancé un suspiro a la vez que fruncía el ceño y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en son del actuar de mis hijos…

El silencio nuevamente volvía a formarse en el lugar, a la vez que el suave soplar causaba que las viejas hojas aún unidas a las ramas de sus árboles empezaran a caer, mientras que yo simplemente inhalaba con calma, disfrutando aquel momento…

Luego de aquello, simplemente volví a girarme hacia la tumba de Hina y Yuta, a la vez que comenzaba a imaginármelos sonriendo de pie delante de las mismas.

Simplemente sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, sin poder evitar, a cómo era la costumbre, que un montón de momentos de antaño volviesen a recorrer mis memorias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Papi! — el grito de mi hija me interrumpe los recuerdos, a lo que simplemente me giro hacia la misma, para después observarla a lo lejos.

—¡Takeshi de nuevo se está sacando la ropa para correr más rápido! — dijo la inocente niña, a lo que yo simplemente me exalto completamente cuando veo aún más a lo lejos un par de nalgas resaltando entre lo obvio.

—¡Takeshi! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡Eso no se hace! — grité completamente encabronado, a la vez que mi hijo ya empezaba a caminar por las calles de Hotaru— ¡Vuelve aquí! — fue mi último grito, antes de empezar a perseguir ahora a mi desnudo hijo.

Empezando así… otro día de labor en mí pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **60 años más tarde… (nuevamente)…**

Emmm…. Hola de nuevo, esto… creo que mejor a partir de ahora narro en tercera persona, no creo poder describir todo lo que siento ahorita ಥ_ಥ.

Atentamente: Ryo… un pobre lucario que, además de traumatizarlo de por vida, ahora su abuelo también lo conmovió a niveles insospechables.

 **.**

 **.**

Las pequeñas lágrimas caían en el antiguo papel… mientras que Ryo simplemente acababa de leer las últimas palabras que estaban escritas en los apuntes de su abuelo concierne a aquellas épocas en específico.

El lucario simplemente inspiraba con brusquedad por su nariz… intentando hacer que aquellos mocos provenientes de las lágrimas que obviamente lo atormentaban no escapasen de su lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

ಥ_ಥ

.

.

—"Sí que fue una larga travesía ¿Eh?" — se escucha un gruñido a sus espaldas, a la vez que la puerta de la habitación en la que el Lucario se encontraba de igual manera empezaba a resonar, a lo que Ryo se gira, únicamente para ver cómo era Yoshiro el que hacía su aparición.

—" _¡Pa-Papa!"_ — exclamó el Lucario por telepatía, a la vez que se restregaba el ojo en son de ocultar aquellas lágrimas— _"N-No te sentí…"_ — se excusó el pokémon, mientras que el Zoroark simplemente le sonreía con sus ojos cerrados.

—"Vamos, Ryo… que no eres el único" — decretó en unos gruñidos el padre luego de notar las obvias lágrimas que su hijo no le quería mostrar, mientras que ambos dejaban escapar unas cuantas risas apenadas

—" _Lo sé, lo sé… sinceramente nunca me esperé todo eso, pero… papá…"_ — empezaba nuevamente a hablar por telepatía el lucario, a la vez que este empezaba a observar ahora más entristecido a su padre, mucho más una vez que el mismo recordaba las cosas que el mismo experimentó de joven.

Sin embargo, la mano de Yoshiro sobre su hombro lo deja en silencio.

—"Lo que me haya pasado… lo afronté y superé gracias a todos los demás… con tu madre en el centro de todo..." — reconocía el Zoroark, a la vez que le sonreía con seguridad—"Tu abuelo Ryo… fue un hombre que siempre respetaré, él…"— la mano de Yoshiro apretaba de mayor manera, pero no brusca, el hombro de su hijo—"Nunca se lo dije como tal, pero… si te soy sincero… realmente fue un segundo padre para mí" — reconoció en tenues gruñidos el Zoroark, mientras que Ryo simplemente volvía a restregarse otra lágrima que había surgido de sus ojos.

Padre e hijo simplemente se dieron un fuerte abrazo una vez que aquellas últimas palabras dieron con su fin, a la vez que ambos simplemente sonreían, a gusto y agradecido de la compañía del otro.

—" _Te quiero, viejo…"_ — dijo el Lucario.

—"Y yo a ti, pulgoso…"— decretó el Zoroark, a la vez que Ryo simplemente dejaba escapar unas cuantas carcajadas ante el nombre.

Ambos cariñosos seres siguieron en su abrazo… sin embargo, el tiempo de paz no duró mucho, ya que de la nada, el pelaje de ambos comenzó a erizarse de un momento a otro, a la vez que leves temblores empezaban a aparecer en el lugar.

—" _D-Dime que no le dijiste lo de los apuntes…"_ — dijo en asustadas palabras por telepatía el Lucario, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ante tal presencia que se obviamente se avecinaba, a la vez que tragaba saliva ante la pequeña oscuridad que empezaba a emanar de la base de la puerta cerrada de aquella habitación.

—"¡Bueno!..." — decía apresurado el Zoroark a la vez que se separaba de su hijo— "¡Me-Mejor voy a ayudar a tu madre con el trabajo, creo que escuché que me llamaba!" — decretaba en nerviosas palabras el Zoroark, a la vez que el mismo cuerpo de este empezaba a desaparecer una vez que los ojos del mismo empezaron a resplandecer con un fuerte brillo azul, desapareciendo de todas las mentes que ahí le rodeaban, en una ilusión.

—"¡E-ESPERA!" — gritó desesperado ahora en un gruñido el Lucario, a la vez que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta de aquella habitación.

Solo para escuchar el fuerte sonido de una puerta lejana y ajena explotando…

— **Ryo…** — se escuchan las palabras sedientas de sangre a la lejanía, mientras que el pobre lucario apenas y se empezaba a esconder debajo del pequeño escritorio en donde leía los apuntes de su abuelo.

Cuando de la nada… la puerta de aquella habitación… se abre finalmente.

— **¡Cómo te atreves a leer los apuntes del abuelo sin mí!** — eran los gritos que se escucharon una vez que aquella puerta se abrió, a la vez que una gran cantidad de sombras empezaban a recorrer rápidamente la habitación…

A la vez que… una imponente Zoroark de púrpura cabellera y claros ojos rojos emergía siniestramente (Nunca mejor dicho) de aquellas sombras antes mencionadas, mientras que aquel asustado Lucario aún permanecía debajo de aquel escritorio.

—¡Me las pagarás estúpido enano! ¡Ni se te ocurra espoilearme! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con los spoilers que me da papá! — decretó encabronada la Zoroark, mientras que esta se lanzaba hacia el Lucario, empezando al instante a tirar las mechas del mismo, el cual de igual manera comenzaba a hacer lo mismo hacia aquella Zoroark, obviamente en defensa propia…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsch… "hermanas" ¬3¬**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien chicos… aquí definitivamente termina Yo elijo proteger, espero esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado, fue un largo viaje a pesar de todo, y me da bastante alegría el darle fin a este libro en específico.**

Lord fire 123 **Ohh vamos! :c intenté que los golpes fueran los mínimos T-T (sí… pensaba hacer más xD), pero bueno… inspiración de dragon ball z ven a mí e-e ajajjajjaj**

 **La casa de Taichi no fue la destruida, sino más bien la de Ryo, como bien ahora debiste haber visto, Hina ahora está enterrada en el cementerio de Hotaru**

 **Y bueno ¡Qué mejor sorpresa que saber que Yoshiro y Haruko nuevamente se…! ejem… "dejaron llevar"… ¡Por las riendas del amor y ahora se sabe que Ryo tiene una hermana Zoroark shiny de ojos rojos!, jajjajaja okno xD, pero si me preguntan es que hasta a mí me dan ataques de ternura de vez en cuando al pensar en todas las escenas que tengo preparadas para esa chica cuando Zorua jjajajaj, pero igual por sobre todo espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa xD.**

 **Bueno… eso sería todo, ¡Oh! ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué es esto?!**

 **¡Vamos allá con un pequeño sneak peek de lo que se nos viene!**

.

.

.

.

Solo se escuchaba el viento soplar en aquella pradera…

Mi cuerpo sentado y concentrado en el centro de todo, únicamente solo agregaba una aún mayor tensión en el ambiente una vez que varias barras de Arkon estaban enterradas en el suelo a mi alrededor, rodeándome y formando un circulo entre las mismas, a la vez que Takeru, afuera de aquel circulo, junto con Yoshiro, ambos en distintos lados, de igual manera se encontraban sentados en el lugar, con sus piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados.

De un momento a otro… el sonido del viento deja de escucharse…

Ahora el sonido se había opacado por completo, a la vez que solo mi cuerpo se observaba…

Todo ocurría muy rápido… Takeru y Yoshiro únicamente empezaban a esbozar una tenue sonrisa una vez que los dos se dieron cuenta de que "aquello" había finalmente sucedido.

Cuando, desde mis dedos… mi piel rápidamente empezaba a descascararse, terminando hasta mis codos, a la vez que la carne roja adoptaba aquella textura y color característico de la tercera fase del estado aural…

Mis ojos continuaban cerrados, a la vez que pequeñas venas de un color y textura similar a las de mis brazos, empezaban a aparecer al lado de los mismos.

Simplemente el sonido del viento volvió a emerger… una vez que abrí mis ojos, a la vez que estos en vez de azules a como era lo usual, solo un fuerte y blanco brillo resplandecían, a lo que mi sonrisa empieza a formarse en mi rostro, causando que, como si mi piel fuera de papel, las arrugas que se formaban provocaban que más líneas de aquel brillo y textura se formaran a partir de mis labios.

— **Lo logramos…** — fueron mis palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora sí… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente libro! ^^**


	12. Ev

Todo es oscuridad… nada se observa, mientras que el sonido de una tenue brisa lentamente se hace presente en aquel vacío lugar.

— **Todos… solo somos un simple pensamiento…** — Una voz se escucha… a la vez que lentamente y de manera completamente aleatoria, varias imágenes y sucesos empiezan a emerger.

— **La crueldad de este mundo tiene un motivo y un origen** — Varias explosiones de grandes magnitudes empiezan a destrozar todo su camino, mientras que aquel lugar no era nada más ni nada menos que la ciudad de Hotaru.

— **Y nosotros creemos ser los únicos capaces de vencerlo y traer un equilibrio…** — El horror reflejado en los ojos de Arceus eran lo único que resaltaba… mientras que este, siendo el único dentro de su dimensión, empezaba a observar como todo aquel blanco sector, como si de cristal se tratase, un sinfín de oscuras fisuras empezaban a llenar con enorme brusquedad aquel tan calmado lugar.

— **Pero… el confiarnos tanto de ello no ha hecho nada más que avivar las llamas que alimentaban a nuestra peor pesadilla…** — La sangre manchando la húmeda tierra en aquel sector del bosque, apenas y si era limpiado por la poderosa lluvia cuya fuerza apenas era capaz de ocultar el desconsolado y desesperanzador llanto de una pequeña niña encontrada en el centro de aquellos descuartizados cuerpos.

— **Lamento si les dejo esta carga… a pesar de que luché hasta lo último que pude dar… aún así creo que no podré evitar que todo lo que logré preservar… caiga** —

 **Un triste Zoroark… lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar el cuerpo de aquella Lucario… mientras que una pequeña lágrima recorría por su mejilla.**

.

—Entonces… ¿Qué nos queda por hacer? —La voz es nueva, mientras que todas aquellas escenas solamente se tornan en la de Takeshi al lado de Ryo el cual, acostado, en sus últimos momentos de vida, simplemente alza su débil mano para después posarla sobre el hombro de su hijo.

.

—Levantarse… y hacer prevalecer nuestra voluntad— Eran las débiles palabras de Ryo, mientras que una extraña seguridad mezclada con una tenue sonrisa era lo único que se reflejaba en su envejecido rostro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próximamente… la nueva trilogía naciente de Lazos de aura, el final definitivo de la historia de nuestros personajes finalmente se aproxima, a la vez que nuevas aventuras, peleas, sentimientos y emociones emergerán con una fuerza dignas de esta entrega.**

 **Nos vemos en… Eterna voluntad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El suelo desquebrajado en aquel árido paraje solo era un mero toque de desesperanza en aquel infierno que se observaba en los cielos de aquel lugar, a la vez que los truenos y el caos era lo único que repercutía y se mostraba…

Mientras que… la lanza que una vez portó el ser resultante de la mezcla del cuerpo y las esencias de Ryo y Takeru poseyendo el aura de Arceus… estaba rota y trisada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una delicada y femenina mano humana se observaba, sin embargo, luego de que un fuerte y anaranjado brillo recorriera la misma, su piel antes blanca ahora se tornaba de un rojo color, a la vez que dos huesos en punta emergían de la misma.

—Allá voy… **papá** — fueron las palabras de Hiyori, mientras que esta abría sus ojos, solamente mostrándose los mismos, a la vez que de estos las líneas negras se demostraban en su tez.


End file.
